Mi nueva vida en New York
by miuv.16
Summary: cuando Rose es informada por su padre que se mudan a new york por negocios y se ve obligada a abandonar a su mejor amiga. ¿que pasa cuando se encuentra con el sexy play boy millonario Dimitri Belikov que a su vez es socio de su padre.? Que camino ira elegir rose quedarse con Dimitri o seguir su sueños?
1. Adios vieja vida

Busque la última vez en mi habitación, la habitación que había sido mía desde que era una niña; La habitación en la que me crie y viví todo tipo de experiencias. Había tanto dentro de estas paredes, muchos recuerdos encerrados, yo no podía creer que no volvería, era tan irreal; era como estar en una pesadilla. Pero lo peor de todo era que no fue una pesadilla.

— Rose, muévete debemos abordar el avión —Mi madre me grito desde el piso de abajo.

Con el último aliento tomo mi bolso junto con mi abrigo y me dirijo a la planta inferior donde mis padres y mi mejor amigo de toda la vida me espera con lágrimas en los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules se nublada por las lágrimas silenciosas.

—Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto — Mia dijo. Mi mejor amigo desde tercer grado cuando me mude a esta ciudad.

— Lo prometo — le dije ignorando el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

— Rose, chica debemos de ir. Se nos hace tarde — dice mi padre de pie en la puerta sosteniéndola para mí.

Para algunos puede ser intimidante; pero yo mejor que nadie sé que cuándo se trata de su familia es todo amor.

— Sólo unos minutos más, por favor — dije mirando a mis padres con ojos de cachorro.

— De acuerdo— dijo mamá — solo 5 minutos — y ella se volvió al brazo de mi padre marchándose juntos.

Volviendo a mi mejor amiga la abracé incapaz de creer que esta podría ser la última vez que lo veo en mucho tiempo. Todavía recuerdo el día que me dieron la noticia de que nos movíamos.

Flashbacks.

 _Entre en casa después de estar toda la mañana en el gimnasio. Me sorprendí al ver el coche papá en casa tan temprano._

 _Mientras me dirigía a la cocina por una fruta, algo me detuvo;_ _en la sala de estar era mi padre, me miró pero su rostro no mostró ninguna emoción así que me dirigí a ellos._

— _¿Papá,_ _Mamá todo está bien?_ — _les pregunté un poco insegura de lo que sería su respuesta._

— _Rose, sentarse tú padre y yo tenemos algo que decirte_ — _dijo mi madre usando ese tono que de niña me dio tanto miedo._

 _Así que me senté en el sofá frente a mis padres, no dijeron nada, solamente q estaba buscando en sus rostros sin emociones. En este punto se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo._

— _Tenemos noticias_ — _dijo mi padre hablando lentamente._ _Cada segundo crecía más frustrada y créeme una Rose Hathaway frustrado no era bueno._

— _Bueno anciano soy todo oído_ — _alcance a notar una curva de sus labios tratando de reprimir una sonrisa,_ _él amaba cuando lo llamaba viejo._

— _Está bien. Rose, como sabes el negocio de los hoteles esta por las nubes. Me atrevería a decir que estamos en la parte superior_ — _dijo sonando orgullosos de sus logros_ — _como también sabes la mayoría de ellos están ubicados en America._ — _Dijo haciendo una pausa y no sé por qué pero ya no me estaba gustando la dirección que esto estaba tomando._

— _Como te decía, tú madre y yo hemos tomado la decisión de trasladarse a Estados Unidos; para ser más exactos a Nueva York._

 _Me quedé atónita ante esto, no escuche más, ¿salir de Turquía? prácticamente crecí aquí; tengo una vida aquí y tengo mis metas aquí,_ _ellos no me pueden llevar lejos de aquí, no es justo._

— ¿ _Porque?_ — _dije. Sonó más como un susurro. No sé si ellos me escucharon, pero al parecer si porque mi madre respondió._

— _¿Por qué, qué?_ — _su tono me mostro que estaba confundida._

— _¿Por qué nos mudamos? ¿Por qué debo dejar mi vida aquí?_ — _parecía como si no entendía, ¿pero cómo iba hacerlo? Antes de haber nacido había viajado con papá por todo el mundo, vivían en grandes partes del mundo. Por lo que para ella no debería ser difícil de moverse de país._ _A pesar de que hemos estado aquí por 15 años; prácticamente toda mi vida._

— _Rose, tu padre debe estar delante de sus hoteles y nosotros como su familia debemos estar allí para el_ — _dijo, sonando lo más tranquilo posible._ _Sí, eso para Janine Hathaway es un logro._

 _Estaba a punto de protestar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella levantó su mano haciéndome guardar silencio._

— _También será bueno para ti, hay grandes academias de aviación en América; sabemos que es su sueño de ser una gran piloto, así que este viaje puede ser muy provechoso para ti_ — _por un minuto pensé en mi sueño desde pequeña. Siempre quise ser piloto, si, sé que es un poco varonil, pero no me importaba siempre me sentí fascinado por las personas que hicieron que esos pájaros grandes de metal (era la forma que siempre me encanto llamarlos) se elevaran en los aires como plumas._

 _Mi madre nunca había estado muy de acuerdo, ya que era una profesión muy solo, sin fechas y sin atención a la familia, pero nunca pensé en una familia._

¡ _Joder! ni siquiera me había enamorado. Si soy 18 años y nunca nadie me había besado,_ _no es que fuera feo._ _Con el pelo rizado largo hasta las caderas del color marrón pero a veces pasaba por negro, hacia juego con mis ojos marrones, tenía el típico cuerpo de reloj con curvas en todos los lugares correctos, y, que combinado con mi almendrada piel_ _mi padre solía llamarme princesa del desierto._

 _Pero no importaba ya que los hombres siempre me veían como un pedazo de carne. Por eso nunca prestar atención a eso_ _y me concentre en poder ser el mejor capitán de vuelo que existiese y al parecer mis padres me daban esa oportunidad; no fue aquí, pero si_ _en otro país, y esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando._

— _¿Cuándo vamos?_ — _pregunte mirando a mis padres. Shok cruzó sus caras, si lo sé, no iba a poner resistencia era algo muy inusual en mi pero bueno era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar._

 _Lo que me dolió era dejar mi país y mi mejor amiga; sabía que esto tenía que suceder cuando fuera piloto._ Tenía claro que no podía _apegarme a nada, hoy estaba aquí y mañana estaba al otro lado del globo terráqueo._

 _Una vez que mis padres recobraron la compostura dijeron._

— _En 15 días_ — _bueno chico es muy pronto. Pero al menos me dio tiempo de decir adiós a Mia._

 _Yo sabía que estaría triste pero ella siempre fue un apoyo para mí,_ ¡ _Dios! sí que quería a esa chica. Fue la hermana que nunca tuve._

— _Ok, voy a empacar y decir adiós a mis amigos_ — _o más bien a mí amiga._

 _Nunca fui una chica muy social, siempre preferí un buen libro a una fiesta. Me gusta perderme en los libros de fantasía; siempre pensé que era mejor que la_ _realidad._

Eso nos lleva a la presente; aquí estoy abrazando a mi mejor amiga y no puedo evitar que se me escapen algunas lágrimas. Mia, ve y me dice — sin lágrimas arruina nuestro maquillaje — me río y limpio las lágrimas que se me han escapado.

— Tengo que ir, pero te prometo que llamare o escribiré —digo mientras me pongo mi abrigo. Estamos en noviembre y hace frío afuera.

— Ok, ir y destruir Nueva York — dijo, le sonríe y conteste:

— Por supuesto — a medida de que caminamos hacia la puerta tomadas de las manos no puedo dejar de tomar un último vistazo en lo que fue mi casa hasta ahora. Todo estaba vacío y ahora el único sonido que había era lo que mis tacones hacían en el suelo de madera.

Me doy la vuelta y cierro la puerta. Lista para dejar mi antigua vida y comenzar una nueva.

—Suerte — dice Mia, sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

— Gracias — respondo, sonríe mientras saca su teléfono celular y tomamos una última foto. Sonrió y es la primera sonrisa genuina en 15 días, no importa donde este; esta mujer es mi hermana.

La abrazo por última vez antes de caminar al coche de mis padres, pero antes de entregar oigo que Mia me llama

— ¡Rose! — me devuelvo y la veo que corre hacia mí, la miro confundida pero cuando me alcanza jadeando un poco me dice:

— Quiero que tengas esto— agitada dice entregándome una concha de mar, recuerdos surgieron en mi cabeza del día en que la encontramos. Fue un verano, Mia, y yo íbamos por la playa cuando la vimos, era hermosa y tenía forma de corazón. Antes de preguntar por qué me la daba ella respondió.

— A mí me tajo suerte, llévatela contigo tal vez te ayude a encontrar el verdadero amor — dijo entregándomela, con mucho gusto la acepte y la guarde en mi cartera.

Con una última mirada a mi mejor a miga subí en el carro de mis padres recostándome en mi asiento y dejando caer las lágrimas que había guardado por 15 días.


	2. Conociendo el nuevo hogar

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Sentí una sacudida en mi hombro; ¡Dios! ¿Lo que tiene que hacer una chica para poder dormir un poco? así que un poco adormilada trate de girar en mi asiento para decirle al intruso con una voz un poco adormilada:

— Vete, 5 minutos más — musite tratando de dormir un poco más, a lo lejos pude escuchar la risa de mi padre.

— Levántate Rose, Querida—dijo mi madre acariciando mi cabello — Ya hemos llegado.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo hacerme volver al mundo real. Me senté en una posición algo incomoda; estaba un poco aturdida ¿Dónde estábamos? ¿Porque, no estábamos en casa? todo era muy confuso, pero pronto recordé todo. Dejando Turquía, la llegada america, dejando a Mia atrás junto con mi vida. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta que amenazaba con nuevas lágrimas; así que decidí ignorarlo. Me senté en posición recta mirando por la ventana como le pregunte a mi padre.

— ¿Dónde estamos, Baba? — mire a mi padre quien me dio una sonrisa paternal.

—Estamos en el aeropuerto JFK —Respondió. No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana lo grande que era, y me deje fantasear con el día que pudiera aterrizar un avión en esta pista. Como estaba perdida en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta de mi padre hablando.

—Kiz, Tenemos que bajar del avión — dijo mientras me desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, no recuerdo habérmelo puesto, pero no le pare mucha atención. Me levante de mi asiento alisando mi vestido que se había estropeado un poco por el sueño anterior. Cogí mi cartera junto con mi chaqueta, tome el brazo de mi padre y deje que me guiara fuera del avión.

Cuando nos bajamos del avión pensé que deberíamos ir por nuestro equipaje; pero no fue así. Al parecer mi padre leyó mi mente porque me tomo por la mano y me dijo

— Tranquila Kiz, ya lo tengo todo resuelto — lo mire con el ceño fruncido pero no pregunte nada, por supuesto que tenía todo organizado. Después de todo era Abe Mazur de quien estábamos hablando.

Me voltee justo a tiempo para ver un auto que se acercaba a nosotros. Era un hermoso Audi color negro. Cuando parqueo enfrente de nosotros salió un hermoso hombre.

Tenía la piel blanca en comparación con la mia, un cuerpo bien formado con los musculo en todo los lugares correctos pero sin exagerar, con el pelo marrón oscuro y un poco desordenado que decía '' _soy sexy''_. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me encontré perdida en ellos; eran de un color verde esmeralda que podía ser descrito como el tono más profundo de color verde en el mundo. Poseía un sonrisa tumba bragas, pero con migo con funcionaba. Admito que es muy '' _hot''_ , pero es un jugador y ahora no necesito nada de eso.

— Miss Mazur. Buenas tardes, señora Mazur —rodé mis ojos, no me gusta cuando la gente me trata con reina simplemente por poseer el apellido _Mazur_.

— ¡Ah! buenas tardes Adrián, veo que ya conociste a mi hija — dijo mi padre detrás de mí.

— Sí, señor — dijo él. Escaneando mi cuerpo con una mira de hambre sus profundos ojos verdes. — ¿Un buen vuelo señor? — Pregunto Adrian quitando sus ojos a regañadientes de mis tetas.

— Si, gracias por preguntar Adrian —dijo mi padre,

— Rose, quiero que conozcas a Adrian Ivashkov. Tu nuevo chofer – dijo mirándome a los ojos esperando mi reacción ¿por qué diablos tenía que tener un chofer? En Turquía nunca lo necesite ¿porque aquí sí? odio que me sigan con un cachorrito perdido.

— ¿Porque necesito un conductor, Baba? — pregunte y aun que la pregunta era para mi padre mi madre respondió.

— Porque no conoces la ciudad y tu padre y yo no correremos el riesgo de que te pierdas— dijo Mamá, yo solo rodee los ojos y me metí en el carro sin dar una segunda mirada a Adrian.

10 minutos más tardes, Adrian, entro en el tráfico de la gran ciudad, y ahora podía ver por qué era todo el alboroto. New York es simplemente hermoso, ignorando los tumultos de personas y el trafico, la ciudad era simplemente magnifica y además se le suma que era una de las capitales de la mona. Aquí se podía hallar las grandes tiendas como Dior, Jimmy Choo, Cartier, Valentino, y mi favorito, Chanel. Tal vez después de todo no iba hacer tan malo vivir a aquí. Tal vez si podría ser toda una aventura al final del día.

— Baba – dije mirando a mi padre en la parte de adelante donde tenía una conversación con Adrian — ¿Falta mucho? — pregunte impaciente por conocer mi nuevo ''hogar'' por así llamarlo.

— No Kiz, ya casi llegamos. Unos minutos más — dijo volviéndose a su conversación con Adrian.

Lo admito tenía un poco de curiosidad lo que mi nueva casa seria. En Turquía vivíamos en una casa pequeña; si lo se mi padre es multimillonario y no vivíamos en una mansión, pero para mí siempre fue perfecto. Nunca vi la lógica de vivir en una mansión cuando solo éramos los tres de nosotros, nunca vi los placeres de la vida en las grandes cosas. Quiero decir ¿de qué me sirve tener una mansión y muchos ceros en mi cuenta bancaria si no tengo amor? Por suerte para mi poseía el amor de mis padres y aun que mi madre fuera un poco frio, cada vez que me miraba veía su adoración por mí.

Además siempre vi los placeres de la vida en pequeñas cosas que no cuestan grandes fortunas, como un buen libro con un buena pizza, pero aun que yo pensara a si no significa que mi padre piense lo mismo porque al parecer él tenía otros planes a lo que nuestra vida seria.

10 minutos más tarde nos detuvimos en una puerta de acero con la letra ''M'' en la mita. Supongo que era la ''M'' de Mazur, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención.

Fue la casa que apareció a mi vista mientras el carro se acercó, pero creo que casa es una palabra pequeña para la mansión que tenía enfrente de mí. ¡Dios! Si era enorme en el exterior no quiero imaginar en el interior.

Fue echa completamente en madera, poseía techos dos aguas muy comunes en suiza ya que soportan el peso de la nieve sin dañar su estructura. Desde el techo hasta el piso era una enorme ventana que dejaba ver todo el interior de la casa. Encima de este se podía divisar la salida de una chimenea que supongo que pertenecía a la sala.

Salí del coche un poco aturdida, esto no era un hogar; era más bien un museo de lo grande que era.

—Bienvenida a casa — dijo Adrian sosteniendo la puerta para mí, No le preste atención estaba demasiado perdida admirando la pieza arquitectónica que tenía frente a mí.

El camino a casa era formado por piedras que lo hacían ver un poco antiguo; ya que estas piedras son muy comunes en ciudades viejas como lo son algunas de España que son totalmente echas en ese estilo de piedra y a los lados de este había un tipo de jardín pero no era mucho.

—Ven Kiz, conoce tu nuevo hogar—dijo mi padre, sin pensarlo tome la mano que me estaba ofreciendo y lo deje que me guiara al interior de esta.

Me quede sin aliento, si afuera era hermosa adentro fue perfecta. Nunca pensé que algo así tan hermoso pudiera existir, y más que fuera propiedad de mi familia.

Al entrar por las puertas de cristal me encontré con pisos de madera, pero fueron cubiertos por alfombras color crema. De los techos colgaban tres arañas que hacían tan estilizado el lugar, en todo el frente vi unas escaleras, pero no eran cualquiera, eran de estilo europeo antiguo con subida por ambos lados, estas fueron hechas totalmente de madera y eran hermosas. A los lados de estas se encontraban dos entradas, me dirigí a la primera y encontré una sala de estar. En este había tres sillones de cuerpo negro lleno por cientos de almohadas y todos estaban acomodados enfrente de una chimenea en piedra. Era simplemente hermosa.

A los lados de esta se encontraban dos grandes ventanales que daban vista a una parte de la propiedad, en una esquina se encontraba un piano color negro configurado de cierta forma que el que se sentara a tocar pudiera divisar el paisaje.

Pasando a la otra habitación; mire que se encontraba el comedor y este era hermoso, era de un vidrio templado sobre soportes de mármol blanco y hacia juego con sus sillas, estas estaban configuradas para 24 personas. Sobre este había dos arañas un poco más pequeñas pero igual de hermosas. También poseía un ventanal que daba a otra parte de la propiedad.

Decidí subir por las escaleras y me encontré en el ala izquierda de la casa. En esta parte se encontraba la biblioteca, la oficina personal de papá, un cine personal, y un mini spa, creo que mamá va a morir cuando lo vea.

Decido bajar las escalaras y subir a la otra parte de la casa. En este había 7 dormitorios y un baño social.

El primer dormitorio era simplemente hermoso. En todo la mitad poseía una cama King size con dosel, las colchas de la cama eran color pastel y encima de este había cientos de almohadas, enfrente de esta se encontraba un gran sillón que quedaba enfrente de una chimenea, un poco más pequeña que la de la sala pero con igual acabado en piedra. Me dirigí a la primera puerta que encontré, y este me llevo a un baño y era simplemente perfecto. Era con azulejos color turquesa, en todo el frente era una ducha totalmente echa en vidrio a un lado de este era un gran jacuzzi con forma ovalada en este podrían caber 4 personas perfectamente y contaba con dos lavamos hechos en porcelana.

Al canse a divisar una puerta así que me dirigí a esta. En ella me encontré un armario con todas las cosas de mis padres, así que salí y seguí explorando las habitaciones.

Una vez que llegue a la última habitación abrí la puerta y me quede sin aliento; en la mita de la habitación había una cama King Size, pero esta no poseía dosel, a los lados de esta tenía dos mesitas de noche cada una con una lámpara, encima de la cama en la pared eran fotos en blanco y negro formando un collage, al verlas casi me pongo a llorar, eran las fotos que tome desde que tenía quince años estaban todos, mis padres, Mia, Mi abuela Barbara y yo, eran siento de fotos formando una de mi familia y yo el día en la que cumplí quince años.

Pero aunque era hermoso eso no fue lo que llamo mi atención, No, era la pared lateral. Era totalmente echa en vidrio y dejo ver todo el paisaje también. Vi que a las afuera de este era una terraza personal, así que decidí salir. Ella estaba configurada por sillones de jardinería haciendo una mini sala de estar era hermosa. Al entrar de nuevo al cuarto me dirigí a una puerta.

Al entrar mi aliento quedo atrapado, era mi baño; pero era hermoso, era totalmente en baldosa y en las mitad de sus baldosas eran color azul cielo, el baño era un poco más pequeño que el de mis padres pero era igual de hermoso. En todo el frente era un bañera ovalada y su soporte era de mármol negro a un lado era la ducha y esta era totalmente de vidrio, tenía un lavamanos echo en mármol negro y un gran espejo de pared, seguí mi camino hasta encontrar una puerta doble.

Al entrar encontré con mi armario o más bien con mi mini tienda, todas mis cosas fueron puestas. Me acerque a ver y en todo el frente eran siento y cientos de zapatos y a los laterales eran toda mi ropa, debajo de esto eran unos cajones que contenían mis joyas y en una esquina era un gran tocador de esos antiguos que tenían las doncellas; en el centro era un sillón con una mesa de café y encima de este estaban todas mis revistas, eran el paraíso en la tierra.

Salí nuevamente a mi cuarto y la otra esquina divise un sillón de color blanco echo en tela y daba enfrente de una chimenea pequeña, pero igual mantenía cálido el lugar y al lado de este era un están con todos mis libros. Creo que nadie podrá sacarme de este lugar por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Te gusta hija mia? — me volví al sonido de la voz de mi padre quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

No dije nada, simplemente corrí y me tire a su brazos, perdió el equilibrio pero logro atraparme

— Gracias Baba, es la casa perfecta — dije besando sus mejillas.

—Todo lo mejor para mis mujeres — respondió regresando mi beso, me causo una sonrisa. Siempre le había dicho que era su destino estar rodeadas de mujeres hermosas.

—Kiz, ¿tienes hambre? — pregunto soltándome, como si fuera una señal mi estómago rugió, esto no causo una risa a los dos.

—Lo tomare como un sí. Ven, vamos debes comer algo —me tomo el brazo y fuimos escaleras abajo. Llegamos a la cocina y era el sueño de todo chef; fue echa completamente de acero y mármol, en esta también había un pequeño comedor para 6 persona y un gran ventanal que daba al patio trasero dejando ver la piscina.

Una mujer de unos 50 años entro por la puerta del jardín, era muy linda. Estaba vestida con vaqueros y una blusa suelta y zapatillas. Tenía el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y este era de color rubio pero con un poco de canas lo que muestra un poco de su vejez, nos miró y nos dio una sonrisa cálida.

— Buenas tardes — dijo ella.

—Buenas tardes Alberta, te presento a mi hija —dijo Baba

— Buenas tardes señorita Mazur —dijo ella con una inclinación. La acción me causo risa, siempre deje que los desconocidos me llamaran por mi apellido ya que no me interesaba entablar nada con ellos, pero con Alberta quería que me viera como una amiga y no la hija de su jefe.

— Buenas tardes Alberta, y dime Rose —dije estirándole la mano, ella con mucho gusto la acepto.

—Rose, Alberta Petrov es nuestra nueva cocinera — dijo Baba introduciendo por completo a Alberta.

— ¿Desea comer algo señorita? – pregunto amablemente, yo asenti con la cabeza mientras ella se dirigió atrás de la barra directo a la nevera.

— No muy pesado Kiz, recuerda la cena de esta noche — dijo besando mi cabeza y saliendo de la cocina.

El silencio lleno la cocina, pero era un silencio agradable. Tenía muchas ganas de conocer a esta mujer así que hable.

— Alberta ¿y hace cuanto trabajas para mi padre? — pregunte

— 5 años señorita, fui sub-chef en uno de sus hoteles, pero cuando me informo que se mudaba a New York me ofreció el trabajo de su chef personal; así que acepte. Me parece una gran oportunidad — respondió entregándome mi sándwich.

— Gracias — respondí comiéndome el primer pedazo, y déjame decirte que era delicioso.

— de nada señ- Rose. Tú padre dijo estar lista a las 8; 00 pm, él y tu madre te verán en la planta de abajo — me informo limpiando los utensilios que utilizo en la preparación del sándwich. No dije nada solo asenti.

—si me disculpas Rose, iré a terminar de desempacar.

—Está bien Alberta, te veré luego — dije como ella salió de la cocina.

Al terminar mi comida me fui a mi habitación a prepararme para la cena que mi padre daba era para su nuevo socio. Un ruso, un tal Dimitri algo, la verdad no preste mucha atención a su apellido.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me despoje de mi ropa, mientras hacía esto llene mi bañera con agua y rocié un poco de esencia de jazmines, me despoje de todo mis artículos y me metí en la bañera. Se sentía como el cielo, mis músculos al instante se relajaron. Después de eso empecé a afeitar todas mis partes dejando todo mi cuerpo liso, lave mi cabello capa por capa y una vez que pensé que era lo suficiente limpio enjuague todo el jabón y me decidí salir.

Me dirigí a mi armario y saque un vestido longitud piso, fue diseñado por Chanel. El vestido era simplemente perfecto y se adaptó a mi cuerpo perfectamente; era de color negro con corte cuadrado en la parte de arriba no dejando ver escote, en el centro venia recogido y luego fluyo hasta el piso. Los combine con unos tacones negros de Louboutin 7 pulgadas, eran destapados en mis dedos y con correa en mi tobillo, todo lo combine con un collar de oro blanco y diamantes con pendientes gota de agua y pulsera a juego todo diseñado por Harry Winston. Y lo acompañe con una cartera Dior.

Para mi maquillaje lo deje al natural, nunca fui fan de las sombras así que solo aplique un poco que polvo suelto, delineador en forma de gato en mi ojo haciéndolo ver más grande, un poco de rubor, mascara de pestañas haciendo resaltar mis ojos y para finalizar mi look, use un labial rojo sangre que jugaba muy bien con mi maquillaje.

En mi cabello llevaba una elegante moña dejando algunos mechones sueltos que enrede con mi vara para darle forma y que enmarcaran mi cara. Mire en mi espejo y me gusto lo que vi; cogí mi cartera y me dirigí a la planta de abajo para encontrar mis padres ya esperando por mí.

Al llegar vi a mi Madre y ella estaba hermosa. Estaba usando un vestido verde esmeralda longitud piso, era un original valentino y le quedaba como un guante. Sus risos rojos cayeron naturalmente por su espalda, llevaba maquillaje ligero al igual que el mío y la única joya que llevaba era un collar de perlas que le dio mi padre el día de mi nacimiento.

Mi padre por otro lado lleva un traje negro y en su lado izquierdo un pañuelo del mismo color del vestido de mi madre, lucia su aspecto de siempre con todas sus joyas; a veces pensaba que era un mafioso en vez de un hotelero.

— Te ves hermosa Rose Marie — dijo mi madre besando mis mejillas.

— Gracias madre, te vez hermosa a ti misma— dije abrazándola.

— Sí, tengo suerte de tener a las mujeres más hermosas del mundo — dijo mi padre ofreciéndonos un brazo a cada una. Lo tomamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

Adrian, ya estaba esperando cerca del carro con la puerta abierta y déjame decirte que se veía sexy con su traje, al mirarme sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas, rodee los ojos. Todos son iguales.

— Mis señoras se ven hermosas esta noche — dijo sosteniendo la puerta.

— Gracias Adrian, tú también te ves bien a ti mismo — dijo mi madre dedicándole una sonrisa.

Nos subimos en el carro y este empezó a andar. Pronto estábamos en camino al hotel de Baba, me desconecte de la conversación que tenía en el carro y deje mis pensamientos viajar; y me pregunte si alguna vez podría ser feliz en esta ciudad.


	3. ¿ quien es el ?

_Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy._

Capítulo 3  
 _¿Quién es él?_

El coche aminoro su marcha deteniéndose enfrente de un imponente y lujoso hotel. Un botones corrió rápidamente al lado mío y con educación me abrió la puerta del vehículo.

—Buenas noches Señorita; bienvenida al hotel, Mazur Resort— El botones me dijo brindándome una sonrisa. Lo miré y vi que no podía tener más de 22 años.

—Gracias— asentí a modo de saludo y tomando el brazo de mi padre me dejé guiar por el gran hotel.

Mientras mi padre nos dirigió a la entrada no deje de notar lo hermoso y elegante que era el lugar. En la entrada lo primero que se divisaba, aparte de sus grandes pilares, eran las banderas turcas y americanas ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi padre amaba a su país. Al entrar en el vestíbulo todo fue configurado con hermosas columnas y pisos en mármol, los colores eran sobrios y elegantes, y de los techos grandes lámparas colgaban dándole un toque clásico y sofisticado al lugar. La recepción fue configurada con un gran mesón de piso completamente fabricado en mármol negro y detrás de este una hermosa fuente iluminada por colores reflejaba el apellido de la familia.

— A sí que padre ¿Qué estamos haciendo esta noche? — Pregunte como nos dirigíamos a los jardines donde tendría lugar el evento.

—No mucho pequeña mía. Como les informe antes he cerrado un negocio con un magnate ruso — dijo él — así que esto es una especie de celebración por esta nueva alianza; ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, solo lo hacemos para dar a conocer el nuevo consorcio y cosas así.

—Cosas frívolas y sin sentido — el levanto una ceja divertido por mi elección de palabras, pero sin embargo no me contradijo. — sin embargo, no entiendo ¿Por qué Rusia? — pregunte — está un poco lejos de casa, no entiendo por qué desea invertir tan lejos de su país.

—A veces es más fácil hacer dinero en otra parte que en tú país de origen —dijo como continúo caminando con paso lento — él es joven y ambicioso, quiso probar suerte en América, ya sabes cómo es esto, América es el país de las oportunidades, o es dicen, el caso es que lo hizo y bueno, dio con la suerte de dar conmigo — dijo sonriendo con su habitual arrogancia, rodee mis ojos, pero bueno, eso era Abe para el mundo.

Al llegar a los jardines admire que todo era perfecto. Sobre el césped bien cortado se estableció una carpa en la cual cabían unas cuatrocientas personas, sus techos eran altos y de estos colgaban lámparas de cristal dando la alusión de que estas mismas flotaban sobre las personas. Las mesas fueron puestas perfectamente sincronizadas por todo el lugar, cada una fue configurada para diez personas; los centros de mesas eran exquisitos y sencillos, pero muy elegantes, las rosas rojas les daban vida a los manteles pálidos y en el centro de cada arreglo había una preciosa rosa de distinto color, en nuestra mesa la rosa fue blanca, sonreí, mi padre me conocía demasiado bien. En todo el frente de la carpa, casi al final de la misma, se configuro un escenario y bajo este había una pista de baile de color blanco y negro.

Me separe de mis padres quienes flotaron como una mariposa social, típico de ellos. Me pare en una esquina viendo a todos los invitados. Siempre fue lo mismo; los mismos estirados millonarios insípidos y arrogantes. A lo lejos pude divisar a mis padres hablando con una pareja y su hija, entrecerré mis ojos y los reconocí, los Dragomir; eran como los recordaban, altos, esbeltos, hermosos y muy, muy amables.

Tome un poco de mi vino, estaba de delicioso y refrescante, su sabor dulce acaricio mi paladar para pasar a deslizarse por mi garganta como si fuera seda, exquisito. A los lejos percibí una mirada, traté de encontrarla y no se me fue difícil, sin embargo, encontrarme con el portador de dicha mirada si lo fue.

En una esquina estaba parado el hombre más hermoso y oscuro que haya podido apreciar en mi corta vida. Lo detalle, era alto, muy alto, tal vez unos 6'7, su cuerpo era grande y musculoso, pero no de esos musculosos que se inyectan esteroides, no, era de esos cuerpos que estaban en proporción con todo; aquel cuerpo estaba bajo un elegante y costoso traje hecho a la medida. Su pecho era ancho y sus caderas eran un poco estrechas que se unían a unas largas y tonificadas piernas, sus brazos eran enormes en comparación mía, pero al vérselos me produjo una sensación de calor, esos brazos podrían destruir, pero de seguro también podían dar cariño.

Seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con su varonil rostro, no me decepciono. Tenía un rostro perfecto, si es que la perfección existía. Tenía una mandíbula cuadrada, su nariz era perfilada, gozaba de unos pómulos altos y su piel era del más rico bronceado natural que contrastaba con su oscuro cabello el cual le caía en cascada hasta sus anchos hombros.

Deje lo mejor para el final. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y un suave gemido dejo mis labios. Aquellas dos esferas eran como una piscina de chocolate en la cual quería perderme. Su mirada poseía una intensidad, intensidad que estaba clavada en mí, era como si aquellos ojos tuvieran la capacidad de leerme sin siquiera conocerme.

Nos miramos, nos miramos como si fuéramos dos extraños que se conocían bien. Sus ojos quemaron en mí y mi cuerpo se inundó de un calor desconocido, me hipnotice, aquel hombre me tenía hipnotizada. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos, pero el embrujo se vio roto, algo llamo mi atención, más bien alguien.

A su lado había una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa. Era un poco más alta que yo, lucía una hermosa cabellera larga y de un negro azabache; su piel era blanca y contaba con un cuerpo perfecto, un cuerpo de esas modelos europeas, con pocas curvas, pero igual de hermosas, todo aquello combinado con unos penetrantes y sensuales ojos azul hielo, en sí, la mujer era una preciosidad.

Ella tenía su brazo sobre el atractivo hombre y estaba tratando de llamar su atención, suspiré y me di media vuelta, demasiado hermoso como para ser soltero. Ignorando por completo al atractivo hombre me dirigí hacia mi mesa como mi padre se paró en el escenario y nos llamó a silenciar a todos.

— Buenas noches — empezó hablando él con una sonrisa en su rostro y una copa de licor en su mano — Me gustaría agradecer de que estén aquí esta noche. Como saben, con mi esposa y mi hija nos acabamos de mudar a esta hermosa ciudad y el porqué de esto es algo muy sencillo, no hace muchos días he cerrado una nueva alianza con un joven que sé que llegara muy lejos — el levanto su copa y todos en el salón imitamos su acción — quiero dedicar este brindis a mi nuevo socio y futuro amigo, Dimitri Belikov.

El mundo se silenció, bueno, más bien mi mundo lo hizo cuando el precioso hombre que había visto antes fue subiendo al estrado y choco su copa con la de mi padre, no lo podía creer. Esa hermosa criatura era su nuevo socio, iban a trabajar juntos y yo lo tendría que ver para luego babear por el sin que él me viera, mi suerte era una maldita perra.

Sus ojos me encontraron entre la multitud y su mirada me calentó en partes que no debían, aunque su semblante era serio, sus ojos me trasmitían una historia diferente, por primera vez desee a un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. A regañadientes aparte la vista cuando vi como la mujer de antes le sonreía con cariño, era afortunada, yo quería uno así para mí.

Después de aquella intervención todo continuo sin contratiempos. Las personas cayeron en una charla suave como la cena fue servida, mi mesa fue ocupada por mis padres y los Dragomir, como dije, eran una familia muy amable, y Lissa lo demostró cuando se acercó y me hablo.

— Hola, Rose, tiempo si vernos — ella saludo dándome una enorme sonrisa. Lissa era una mujer hermosa, con su pelo rubio platino, su piel blanca y su cuerpo escultural, todo aquello combinado con unos hermosos ojos verde jadee y un aura de paz que parecía rodearla.

—Hola, Liss, ¿Cómo has estado? —le pregunte tomando un sorbo de mi vino.

— Estado muy bien, la escuela por fin acabo y me siento dichosa que la vida este cambiando para bien.

—Creo que es un alivio que lo hiciera —dije sonriendo — no me imagino terminando la escuela en América — recordar mi casa era un dolor, yo no pertenecía aquí, y aunque me acostumbrara, una parte de mi corazón siempre viviría en Turquía, al lado de Mia.

Lissa y yo caímos en una agradable conversación, bueno, ella hablo y yo respondí, no era muy habladora pero la plática de Lissa era reconfortante, ella era una buena persona y me podía ver en un futuro no muy lejano siendo su amiga. En cierto punto de la conversación tocamos el tema de las universidades, yo tenía claro lo que quería ser, pero no sabía por dónde empezar hasta que ella dijo:

—Rose, me encantaría ayudarte a buscar una escuela, de hecho, mi novio va a una, se llama Flight Safety International Inc, es muy buena y puede que te guste.

—¿En serio? Gracias, Lissa. Eso sería de mucha ayuda — dije sintiéndome feliz.

Hablé unos minutos más hasta que decidí que era hora de marcharme, estaba agotada por el largo viaje y solo quería dormir. Busque a mis padres y no me costó encontrarlos. Ellos estaban en un grupo de personas hablando y riendo. Me acerqué y vi de quien se trataba.

Era un señor de unos 50 años que lucía espeluznante, dos hombres más jóvenes, uno tenía el pelo rubio cenizo y un cuerpo para morirse, el segundo tenia cabello rojo y pecas en su cara, y la cuarta persona era la mujer que estaba con Dimitri hace unas horas. Mi padre volteo para ver que yo venía y me tendió una mano, con gusto la tome.

— Por favor, permítame presentarles a mi hija Rose — dijo papá.

—Mucho gusto Rose, soy Stan Alto. — dijo el hombre espeluznante. Miro mi cuerpo con descaro y con lujuria, me hacían dar ganas de vomitar, pero lo ignore.

— Mucho gusto soy, Eddie Castilla — dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa. Él era muy guapo y me hizo sentir bien.

— Mucho gusto hermosa dama mi nombre es, Mason Ashford – el peli rojo se presentó besando mi mano y por último se presentó la mujer

— Rose, es un placer soy, Natasha Ozera, pero dime Tasha — dijo la mujer dándome su mano. —Soy la abogada del señor Belikov — término con una sonrisa, cada vez que decía su nombre lo decía con tanto amor, que no dude de que ahí había algo.

Iba a presentarme, pero antes de lograrlo algo me interrumpió, un olor, un olor exquisito y costoso que al aspirarlo me hizo débil en las rodillas. No alcance a darme la vuelta para ver quién era ya que el intruso se hizo a mi lado y me extendió su mano. La mire y luego mire hacia arriba para ver quién era, suprimí la respiración, era Dimitri.

— Mucho gusto, Dimitri – Dijo con una voz tan deliciosa a mis oídos y con un acento que me hizo mojada entre mis piernas. Con manos temblorosas le ofrecí mi mano y al tocarlas sentí una chispa que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, él debió sentir algo porque su miraba se desvió a nuestras manos y miro un poco asombrado y algo confuso. Recuperando un poco la voz le respondí:

— Un placer soy, Rose — dije aun sosteniendo su mano, era tan cálida y tan grande en comparación de la mía, pero encajaban perfecta.

— El placer es todo mío _Roza_ – Dijo. Fruncí el ceño ante la confusión, él la noto y se rió bajo y sexy, era el sonido más hermoso y erótico que pude haber escuchado jamás.

— _Roza,_ es su nombre en ruso — dijo. ¡Dios! Me encantaba como sonaba la _R_ en su lengua, lo que yo quería hacer con su lengua.

—Me gusta — le sonreí ampliamente. Mia, decía que esta era mi sonrisa _"devora hombres"_ pero nunca le preste atención. Sin embargo, los ojos del ruso se pusieron negros como sus pupilas de dilataron.

Nos quedamos mirándonos en los ojos del otro, él era cálido y peligroso, una combinación mala. Sostuvo mi mano hasta que mi padre nos interrumpió. Dimitri, dejo ir mi mano a regañadientes, al parecer no le gusto para nada la intervención, a decir verdad, a mí tampoco me gusto.

—Me alegro de que por fin hayan cumplido con el otro, espero que os puedan llevar bien ya que a partir de ahora se verán muy seguido — dijo mi padre dándonos su famosa sonrisa.

Mi mano estaba cálida y hormigueaba donde Dimitri la había tenido, su tacto se había sentido tan bien. Sin embargo, una mirada hacia Tasha desvaneció la burbuja, cuando vi la mirada de anhelo en sus ojos, supe que tenía que retroceder. Un poco acalorada y desconcertada me volví hacia los presentes y con una media sonrisa les dije:

—Ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos, pero hoy fue un día muy largo para mí y me encantaría poder descansar—. termine dándole una mirada a mi padre.

—Me parece una buena idea, _Kiz._ Adrian te llevara a casa, nos veremos en la mañana, te amo — el beso mis mejillas al igual que mi madre.

—También te amo _Baba._ — me volví a los presentes y dándoles una sonrisa me despedí — les deseo una feliz noche, disfruten de la velada.

Me iba a retirar hasta que sentí una mano tomar la mía, me di media vuelta y vi que Dimitri me sostenía con delicadeza — Buenas noches, Rose — el acaricio mi mano con sus labios, en un educado y sensual beso que me removió todo por dentro.

—Buenas noches, Dimitri – respondí mientras me alejaba entre la multitud.


	4. exploración y recuerdos

_Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy._

 _Capítulo 4_  
 _Exploración y recuerdos_ _._

Una vez dentro del auto, no pude dejar de tocar mi mano donde sus labios habían estado minutos antes, aun podía sentir la electricidad que me corría por las venas de solo pensarlo. Sus labios se sintieron tan sueva y delicado, que una parte de mi subconsciente se preguntó cómo serian que eso labios adoraran mi piel.

La sonrisa que se formó en mi cara fue tan ancha, que Adrian se percató de ella al mirarme por el retrovisor y rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía.

— ¿ha tenido una buena noche Srta.? — Pregunto cómo mantenía la vista en la carretera.

— Creo que a si fue— Le respondí con la voz baja, solo usaba esa voz cuando algo me causaba emoción, o me excitaba. Él siguió mirándome, pero sus ojos eran más verdes de lo normal, percibí su deseo por mí y solo lo confirmé cuando vi la mirada lujuriosa que me estaba dando.

Algo en su mirada me gusto y a la vez me estremeció. Debo admitir que me estaba empezando a gustar como me veían los hombres, pero a la vez no sabía cómo lidiar con ello, nunca antes me había sentido tan ¿deseada? Creo que esa era la palabra, y aunque me gustara, debía admitir que me desconcertaba un poco, no quería solo provocar deseo en los hombres.

Mire un poco más a Adrian, era guapo, pero también un bebedor y un jugador por excelencia. Adrian era muy diferente a Dimitri. Adrian, era alegre y hablador, en cambio Dimitri era un poco más serio y reservado, algo así como oscuro y sensual. Tan diferentes y tan atractivos a la vez.

Al llegar a la propiedad la observe nuevamente, era muy hermosa, más de lo que podía describir, pero era muy grande y a veces podía llegar a sentirse muy sola. Adrian, me abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar del vehículo.

— Gracias.

— De nada — el beso mi mano y me sonrió ancho y cálido. Me dispuse a entrar, pero antes de hacer él tomo mi mano en la suya y se dispuso hablar. — Rose, ¿te gustaría alguna vez tomar una copa conmigo? — Pregunto mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo con timidez.

Su pregunto me tomo por sorpresa, mas no me desconcertó. No había nada de malo en tomar una copa y hacer un nuevo amigo. — Eso me gustaría mucho — dije. Su cuerpo cobro peso como el dejo salir un suspiro de tranquilidad.

— Buenas noches hermosa, Rose— se despidió marchándose hacia el coche.

Me despedí y me fui hacia mi habitación. Al entrar deje caer mi cartera y me dispuse a quitarme el vestido, este cayo a mis pies como un charco de seda. Me mire en el espejo, y por primera vez en mi vida me contemple con nuevos ojos, me vi más mujer y un poco más sexy. Mi reflejo mostro algo que nunca pensé que vería, allí, sobre el gran espejo de piso vi a una hermosa mujer y una mujer muy caliente.

Mi diminuto cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ropa interior de lujo y encaje, el único intruso eran las costosas joyas que descansaban sobre mi delicada garganta. Solté mi cabello y este se dejó caer como una cascada sobre mi piel; las suaves hebras me acariciaron con inocencia la piel desnuda.

De pronto y sin quererlo, las dos piscinas de chocolates eran las que me miraban en el espejo, Dimitri brillo en mi mente como un cruel y silencioso invitado. Inconscientemente cerré mis ojos y con un toque suave pasé mis manos por mi cuello y comencé acariciar la suave piel de allí; deje mis manos explorar un poco más haya, explore partes que nunca antes había explorado. Mis manos bajaron y se toparon con mi pecho, los acaricie y estos respondieron a mi tacto.

Mi cuerpo reacciono como nuca antes. No sabía que era auto acariciarse, había leído un poco, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Deje mis manos explorar un poco más bajando por mi abdomen y llegando a mi monte venus, mis manos fueron remplazadas por unas manos más grandes y fuertes, su olor a loción me lleno las fosas nasales y mis rodillas fueron débiles.

Esas manos fueron acariciando más abajo rosando apenas mis bragas, gemí en el placer. Aquellas manos retiraron mis bragas hacia un lado y se toparon con mi intimidad, húmeda y cálida, me quise morir de placer. Aquellos dedos acariciaron mis pliegues esparciendo mi lubricación por toda mi intimidad, quería sentir más. Dos dedos se adentraron dentro de mí y me tuve que apoyar, era tan estrecha y cálida y la sensación se disparó por todo mi cuerpo y me espalda se arqueo en placer; comenzó un bombeo rápido y lento y el pulgar fue a mi clítoris, no aguante más y la sensación de un orgasmo me atravesó el cuerpo dejándome rendida y sin aliento.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba sola, mis manos aún estaban en mi intimidad y me cuerpo tenia pequeños espasmos aún. Retire mis dedos y con curiosidad los observe, estaban húmedos y algo goteaba de ellos, no sé si fue la locura del orgasmo o fue mi curiosidad, porque cerrando mis ojos me los lleve a mi boca y gemí al saborearlos, sentí la mirada de alguien, por lo cual me voltee, pero no vi a nadie, estaba completamente sola y sudorosa.

Vi mi reflejo y este había cambiado, lo que antes había sido una visión hermosa, ahora era un poco más oscura y exótica, yo lucia exótica. Mi cuerpo brillaba bajo una capa de sudor y me cabello se pegaba a él dándome un efecto de salvaje, divino.

Sentí frio y me di cuenta de que la puerta de la terraza estaba abierta. Con paso tambaleante fui hacia mi baño y me preparé para meterme en la gran bañera esparcida con un poco de esencia de jazmín. Me despojé de las pocas cosas que llevaba y lentamente me sumergí en el calor del agua. El calor del agua fue como una bienvenida a mi cuerpo sudoroso y frio. Me recosté sobre esta y cerré mis ojos y me dejé relajar.

Nunca en la vida me había tocado de esa manera, nunca me había auto acariciado y fue algo que no tiene explicación, me asuste un poco, en medio de mi éxtasis no era yo quien me acariciaba, no, era Dimitri y eso era algo que me confundía un poco, apenas lo conocía y ya tenía pensamientos eróticos con él. Aunque apenas los conocía, algo me dijo que si Dimitri me pidiera mi cuerpo yo se lo daría con gusto, el pensamiento me asusto.

Después de unos minutos el agua comenzó a sentirse más fría y sin pensarlo mucho salí y me envolví en una bata térmica que acaricio mi piel. Fui hacia mi armario y saqué un pijama en camisón de seda, era cálida y delicada con mi piel. Me senté sobre mi gran tocador y comencé a peinar mi cabello riso por riso.

Algo en la esquina de mi espejo llamo mi atención, era una foto y al verla un nudo creció dentro de mí. La foto era de una hermosa mujer con una niña en sus brazos, la lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, la foto era de mi abuela y mía en un viaje a Brasil, el último viaje que habíamos podido realizar juntas, nadie hubiera imaginado que iba a ser nuestra última aventura juntas.

 _ **Tiempo atrás.**_

 _Llegué a casa un día después de la escuela, al entrar vi a mi padre sentado en la sala con la cabeza en sus manos, mi madre estaba detrás de él dándole consuelo. No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que algo malo había pasado, mi padre no era de los que había que consolar. Con paso tembloroso caminé hacia ellos y me detuve a una distancia prudente._

— _Padre, ¿Pasa algo malo? —pregunte. Tanto mi padre como mi madre levantaron su cabeza y la vista de ambos me congelo, ambos tenían sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas brillaban en sus mejillas. —¿Madre? — dirigí mi mirada hacia mi madre, al ver que mi padre le costaba hablar._

— _Creo que deberías tomar asiento — ella hizo una pausa dándome el tiempo necesario para tomar asiento, lo hice con pies temblorosos. El silencio reino, mis padres me miraban con tristeza y con algo de pesar, sus ojos me mataban. — Rose, la abuela Barbara acaba de morir. — soltó sin más. La mire y pensé que diría que era mentiras, que nada era verdad, pero no dijo nada, el silencio reino._

— _No, eso no es verdad — dije frunciendo el ceño. — hablamos anoche, ella dijo que vendría — mis mejillas estaban húmedas, pero las ignore — ella está bien, tiene que estar bien._

 _Sin darme cuenta mis pies comenzaron a moverse y sin perder tiempo corrí, corrí como nunca antes. A lo lejos escuche mi nombre ser llamado, lo ignore, necesitaba llegar a donde ella, necesitaba ver que estaba bien, que ella estaba bien. A lo lejos divise su casa, acelere el paso, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar dos conjuntos de brazos me cogieron por la cintura y me impidió poder seguir corriendo._

— _¡Suéltame! —Grite como las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro._

— _Kiz, necesito que te calmes, ella no está, ella se ha ido, por favor, necesito que estés bien no puedo perderte a ti también. — mi padre sonó desesperado, nunca en mis quince años de vida lo había visto derramar una sola lagrima, pero ahora, solo podía lucir roto y destruido._

— _No lo entiendes, ella no se puede ir, no aun, ella me prometió que aún no me dejaría — enterré mi rostro en su pecho y deje me consolara mientras los lamentos salían de mis labios._

— _Ella no te ha dejado — él me separo de su pecho y colocando una mano en mi corazón hablo — ella siempre estará aquí y mientras tú la recuerdes ella va vivir. —él me beso y consoló hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a salir más._

 _Al finalizar los sollozos mire la casa, esta no lucia con vida, lucia vacía y lúgubre — ¿podemos entrar? — pregunte mirando a mi padre, él asintió y tomándome de la mano entramos._

 _Al pasar por su jardín me sentí más nostálgica. Sus rosales que eran tan hermosos hoy se veían opacas y sin vida, como era su dueña. Al entrar en la casa esta estaba oscura y lúgubre, olía a muerte y soledad, no a su común aroma a perfume y café. Las lágrimas caían libremente. Caminé por la sala y me detuve al frente de su mensa de café, allí había una foto de nosotras dos, las lágrimas cayeron más difíciles. La foto era de nosotras en nuestro último viaje, fue en Brasil y fue apenas hace un mes, hace un mes ella estaba viva, hace un mes yo era demasiado feliz._

 _Con cuidado saque la foto y la lleve a mi pecho, la iba aguardar como mi mayor tesoro. Sentí que mi padre me abrazaba e intentaba darme todo el consuelo posible, aunque el mismo estuviera más roto que yo. Sin mirar más nos dimos media vuelta y volvimos a casa, en el camino mi padre comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna y sin darme cuenta me dormí en sus brazos como una pequeña niña. Cuando volví abrir mis ojos estaba sobre el sofá de mi casa y sobre mi estaba mi madre, sus ojos reflejaban la tristeza mía._

— _Todo estará bien mi pequeña flor — ella susurro y me consoló como solo una madre sabe hacerlo. Es noche dormí con ellos y ellos me envolvieron en el calor de la seguridad, una parte de mi había muerto y no estaba segura de que volviera hacer la misma._

Volví al presente como las lágrimas bañaban mi rostro. Nadie sabía cuándo la extrañaba y la añoraba, y aunque, habían pasado ya tres años, la herida que había en mí no había sanado. Todo me la recordaba a ella. Extrañaba su elegancia a la hora de vestir, sus modales a la hora de comer, extrañaba su inconfundible aroma a café y su famosa colonia de Carolina Herrera, extrañaba todo de ella y estaba segura de que así sería hasta el final de mi vida.

Con una última mirada a la fotografía, me levanté y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Al entrar corrí a mi cama y retiré las colchas, me metí bajo ella y dejé que un sueño sin sueños se apoderase de mí.


	5. invitados inesperados y un poco de cafe

Descargo responsabilidad: No poseo Vampire Academy.

CAPITULO 5

Me desperté al día siguiente por una fuerte luz que bañaba mi habitación, gruñendo me puse una almohada encima de mi cabeza, pero no importaba, el reflejo era demasiado fuerte y gracias a ello mi sueño se había esfumado. Con los músculos rígidos me senté y vi que el intruso venía desde mi gran ventana, pues la noche anterior había olvidado cerras las cortinas, gemí, era demasiado temprano para levantarme, quería dormir más, pero vi que era estúpido, el sueño de rehusaba a venir a mí.

Renunciando a toda comodidad y calor que me brindaba mi cama, me levante y fui directo al baño; en el proceso me estire como un gato y mis músculos lo agradecieron. Despojándome de toda mi ropa, deje el agua cálida caer por toda mi espalda relajándome un poco más, esto era un pequeño placer de la vida. Cuando termine salí y enrollé mi cuerpo en una esponjosa toalla color rojo, amaba estas toallas.

Caminé hasta mi closet o "mini tienda" como me gustaba llamarlo y vi que quería llevar ese día. Afuera comenzaba hacer frio, por lo que decidí llevar pantalones térmicos los cuales combine con una blusa blanca de tirantes, unas botas y por ultimo un abrigo que caía hasta el piso, era elegante, pero a la vez informal. Dejé que me larga y espesa cabellera se secara al natural, pero en toda la parte superior de mi cabeza me hice un recogido leve con horquillas para hacerme ver presentable y no como una leona como a mi padre le gustaba llamarme.

Pronto estuve lista y satisfecha con mi apariencia. Dejando todo atrás me dirigí hacia la planta principal a tomar el desayuno. Al entrar en la cocina, Alberta estaba cocinando, mire todos los platos sobre la mesa y mi estómago gruño, todo lucia simplemente delicioso. Fui a tomar un plato cuando Alberta volteo y dedicándome una sonrisa dijo:

—Buenos días, Rose.

—Buen día Alberta, ¿Cómo estás? —Le pregunte como cogía un poco de fruta que había dispuesta sobre la barra.

—Muy bien Rose, gracias por preguntar —Dedicándome una sonrisa ella prosiguió. — Tus padres quieren verte en el comedor, esta mañana tienen un invitado para el desayuno — ella termino de decir cómo se volvió para revolver algo en la estufa, fruncí el ceño, no sabía que teníamos invitados, nadie lo había mencionado. Encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia fui a ver quién era.

—Gracias Alberta — dije como salía de la cocina y me dirigía hacia el comedor principal.

Durante mi pequeño recorrido fui silbando una canción en mi mente, ni siquiera sabía de donde conocía esa canción, sin embargo, la tenía pegada en mi memoria. ¿Quién sería el invitado? Quiera el cielo que no sea uno de esos estirados y patéticos amigos rico de mi padre, de verdad los odiaba, pero al dar vuelta y entrar en el comedor mi paso se detuvo abruptamente, ciertamente no era un estirado amigo de mi padre, sin embargo, una parte de mi deseo que lo fuera cuando delante de mi quedo revelado al sensual y guapo Dimitri Belikov.

Lo mire, y sí que se veía hermoso esta mañana; vestido pulcramente, llevaba su traje de negocios, pero sin corbata y con sus tres primeros botones abiertos dejando ver la perfecta y almendrada piel de su pecho, ¡Dios, pero que manjar para la vista! Subiendo un poco más la vista vi que su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo atado a la altura de la nunca, sin embargo, alguno de sus rebeldes mechones se le soltaron enmarcando su perfilado y precioso rostro. Me bebí su imagen, realmente este tipo estaba como quería.

—Buen día, Kiz — Mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos pecaminosos reclamando mi atención.

Entre con paso nervioso y camine hasta su lugar —Buen día, padre — bese su mejilla y él me recompenso con una sonrisa.

—¿Has dormido bien princesa? — mi madre pregunto cómo me besaba en la mejilla.

—Como un bebe — le sonreí y me volví al causante de todos mis sueños húmedos — Buenos días Sr. Belikov — saludé a mi hermoso Dios ruso.

 _Espera, acabo de decir ´´mi´´ ¡Dios! creo que ya perdí la cabeza._

— Buenos días, Rose. Y es Dimitri, Sr. Belikov me hace sentir viejo — respondió como bebía de su zumo de naranja, no dije nada, no, mi vista se quedó atrapada en como su manzana de adán se movía, yo quería pasar mi lengua por ahí. Alberta, entro en la estancia dejando todo tipo de platos y eso fue el fin de mi ensoñación subida de tono.

—Alberta, todo se ve exquisito, muchas gracias — dijo mi madre con educación. Alberta, era una mujer muy callada, pero sus ojos mostraron orgullo al saber que le agradaba a la señora de la casa, así que dando una inclinación de agradecimiento se marchó.

Me serví un poco de fruta y comencé a comer en silenció. Mi padre y Dimitri cayeron en una conversación de negocios y sin pensarlo mucho me desconecte de ellos dos. Miré por la ventana mientras comía y vi que afuera realmente era opaco y frio, pronto seria navidad y yo nunca había tenido una blanca navidad. En Turquía no se celebraba es tipo de fiestas como aquí en América y yo siempre había deseado poder verla en persona, pensaba que era realmente hermoso.

—Kiz —Mi padre llamo mi atención. Dejé de mirar por la ventana y le ofrecí toda mi concentración. —¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? — él pregunto cómo bebía de su café, podía sentir la mirada pesada de Dimitri sobre mí, pero decidí ignorarlo, el tipo realmente me ponía nerviosa en el buen sentido.

—No mucho, creo. Apenas hemos llegado ayer y no conozco a nadie, excepto por Vasilissa y creo que está ocupada, además afuera hace frio y no estoy acostumbrada a este clima, así que mis opciones son limitadas, creo que veré una película o leeré un libro— respondí y luego le pregunté —¿y tú? ¿Qué harás hoy padre?

—Negocios hija, negocios — respondió guiñándome un ojo con malicia y diversión.

—Trata de no volar muchas cabezas hoy, las personas necesitan de un trabajo para poder comer — él negó con la cabeza divertido.

—No prometo nada hija, pero seré un poco más compasivo ¿eso te basta?

—Por ahora — respondí riéndome, y olvidándome por completo de la presencia de Dimitri.

—Malcriada. — hice cara de ofendida como me levantaba para retirarme —¿No hay beso para tú viejo? — entrecerré los ojos y dándole la misma mirada picara que el poseía le respondí:

—No por ser un viejo gruño — mi madre rio por lo bajo acostumbrada a este tipo de charlas.

Los bese a ambos y estaba dispuesta a retirarme cuando Dimitri hablo — Rose — él llamo y yo le preste atención. —No tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas por un café y te puedo mostrar un poco la ciudad? —Me pregunto y vi cual grueso y pesado era su acento, si, este hombre era más haya de sexy. No lo pensé, ni siquiera tuve tiempo, cuando me di cuenta, las palabras estaban abandonando mis labios.

—Me encantaría, Dimitri. — él se colocó de pie y abrocho su abrigo.

—¿Te parece si nos vamos ya?

—Dame un minuto, iré por mi bolso — y con eso salí hacia mi habitación. Las palmas de mis manos sudaban y mi ritmo cardiaco aumento su ritmo, este tipo alteraba todo en mí.

Una vez en mi habitación, tomé un bolso color oro que combinaba con mi abrigo y en el metí mi cartera, mi celular y demás cosas importantes. Corrí al baño a lavarme los dientes y organizar mi aspecto, realmente lucia bien, apliqué un poco de labial y dejando todo fui en busca del hermoso Dios ruso.

Dimitri, me estaba esperando junto a su… ¡Maldita sea! Si, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente perfectos, el maldito se las arregló para serlo al conducir un hermoso y brillante R8. si, ya no tenía duda alguna de lo perfecto que era.

—¡Tienes un maldito R8! — Las palabras dejaron mi boca como apreciaba la maravillosa maquina enfrente de mí.

—Cuida tu lenguaje _Roza,_ no es la manera correcta de hablar de una hermosa mujer, y para responder a tu pregunta, si, manejo un R8 —Su voz era suave y divertida. Por otro lado, mis mejillas ardían, me había llamado hermosa, algo dentro de mí se derritió.

—Lo siento, solo que es realmente hermoso — me disculpe y me volví hacia él que me miraba con una leve sonrisa —¿me dejaras conducirlo alguna vez? — pregunte haciendo mis ojos de cachorro, siempre funcionaban.

—Tal vez en otro momento, si te portas bien podre considerarlo — respondió como me habría la puerta, sexy y caballeroso ¿Qué más te puedo pedir Oh, gran Dios?

Una vez los dos dentro del vehículo me volví hacia él y levantando mi dedo meñique le dije —¿Promesa? — el solo sonrió al ver mi gesto y con su dedo mucho más grande tomo el mío y en voz baja murmuro.

—Promesa.

…

Diez minutos más tarde estábamos de camino a la ciudad, el auto tenía un rico aroma de loción para después del afeitado y a cuero de las sillas, era masculino y muy Dimitri Belikov. Este decidió poner un poco de música y yo me tense como lo mire con horror.

—¡Dios! ¿debes estar bromeando? ¿En serio, música de los 80? —pregunte con voz aterrorizada. Él se burló.

—¿Qué hay de malo? A mí me gusta —su ceño se frunció, pero había un fantasma de sonrisa en sus gruesos labios.

— No sé, ¿porque no mejor escuchar algo que haya salido después de mi nacimiento.?

—Lo que pasa Rose, es que la música que salió después tú nacimiento es una mierda.

—Pues, no estamos de acuerdo, creo que esto es una mierda, ¡Dios! Pareces de otra época.

Su semblante cambio y con su voz más gruesa respondió —Lenguaje Rose— se puso totalmente serio, casi como si estuviera enojado, no sé qué pude haber dicho le hubiera causado incomodidad, así que solo me acomode en mi asiente y deje que me llevara por la ciudad, pero sin dejar de sentirme incomoda por su cambio tan repentino de humor.

Aparcamos en lo que parecía una pintoresca cafetería. Dimitri, salió del vehículo aun en silencio y me abrió la puerta. Siguiéndolo entramos y vi que realmente era un lugar muy lindo y agradable, todo olía delicioso y en las vitrinas se podía observar gran variedad de pastelillos, entre ellos, grandes, redondas y glaseadas dona, si, el paraíso en persona. La cafetería tenía un buen espacio con pisos en baldosines negros y blancos con sus mensas y sillas en madera pulida, todo estaba muy bien organizado y limpio.

Dimitri, coloco su mano en mi espalda muy levemente y me guio hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana. El lugar estaba lleno gente lo que me hizo pensar que la comida era muy buena. Vi como mi acompañante tomo lugar enfrente de mi y en sus manos cargaba una bandeja con un café, un pan de color negro, una malteada de chocolate y tres grandes y redondas donas, le mire confundida como me pasa la malteada y las donas y sonriendo dijo:

—Te vi mirándolas, casi te puedo apostar que tu boca se hizo agua, y si no me equivoco apuesto a que las combinarías con una malteada de chocolate— ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿la lotería en persona?

—Gracias, has acertados, me encanta estas dos cosas — acto seguido probé una de las donas y dejé salir un suave gemido, eran deliciosas, esponjosas y muy grasosas, el paraíso.

Dimitri, comió de su pan y dijo — cuéntame un poco más de ti Rose.

—No hay mucho la verdad — limpie mis manos y tome un poco de malteada — Tengo dieciocho años, termine la escuela el verano pasado y solo acepte mudarme a este país para poder asistir a una escuela de aviación, y creo que eso es todo.

—¿Escuela de aviación? — parecía confundido — ¿quieres ser azafata o algo así?

—Capitán de vuelo, para ser más exacto — si antes estaba confundido, ahora si parecía no entender nada.

—Interesante elección de carrera — dijo — sin embargo, con todo respeto ¿Por qué esa profesión tan… solitaria?

—No lo sé, siempre sentí curiosidad por esos aparatos — dije, aunque no era del todo verdad por lo que me sorprendió cuando pregunto.

—¿Y cuál es la otra razón? — me quede en silencio, no sabía si responderle o no, la verdadera razón nunca se la dije a nadie, de hecho, consideraba que era algo muy infantil, sin embargo, al mirarlo a los ojos supe que sabría escuchar.

— Cuando tenía quince años mi abuela murió, un día después de clases en vez de regresar a casa me dirigí al aeropuerto, siempre sentía curiosidad de cómo se levantaba esos pájaros de metal por los cielos hasta desaparecer, era una costumbre que mi abuela me llevara una vez a la semana a verles, ella siempre menciono que alguna vez quiso volar uno, pero la época y la falta de dinero no se lo permitían; así que luego de su muerte iba allí ya que aquel lugar me traía paz, me quedaba hasta que el sol se ocultaba y luego regresaba a casa. Un día me recosté en mi jardín y pensé ¿A dónde van las personas cuando mueren? Asi que recordé que cuando era niña ella me dijo que las personas cuando mueren van al cielo, así que en mi inocencia pensé que entre más alto pudiera llegar, más cerca estaría de ella, en parte decidí escoger la profesión por ella, a si siento que siempre será parte de mí. — una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, y Dimitri con dulzura la limpio, su tacto era cálido.

—Lo lamento, _Roza_ — su voz fue suave y gentil, me hizo sentir bien, pero quería cambiar el tema.

—Háblame de ti, Dimitri. — antes de hablarme de él me miro buscando indicio de tristeza, era un gesto conmovedor, así que cuando vio que estaba bien comenzó a contarme sobre él.

—Nací en Rusia, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Baia. Crecí en una casa rodeada de mujeres. Mi madre se llama Olena, es una gran mujer y excelente cocinera, tengo tres hermanas, Sonja, es la mayor y está embarazada, Karolina le sigue y ella tiene dos hijos, Paulo de siete años y una preciosa bebe de dos años que se llama Zoya, de ahí sigo yo y tengo una hermana más pequeña, Viktoria que debe ser un año más joven que tú y, por último, pero no menos importante esta mi abuela Yeva, ella es una abuela amorosa, pero al principio cuando la conoces puede dar un poco de miedo — sí que era una familia grande, y por el amor con el que hablaba diría que todos se la llevaban muy bien. Dimitri iba a continuar cuando alguien le llamo por su nombre.

— _Dimka_ — hablo una mujer de unos 47 años que se habría paso entre la multitud. La mire y era muy bella, para ser una mujer que se acercaba a los 50 lucia muy bien.

—Madre — él se levantó y la beso en ambas mejillas — no pensé que estuvieras hoy aquí — mis ojos se abrieron, este era el restaurante de la madre de Dimitri, él me había traído al restaurante de su madre.

—Hijo, hay muchas cosas que hacer, y muy poco tiempo tu abuela y yo hemos venido ayudar un poco — ella desvió la mirada hacia mí, sentí como las mejillas se me teñían de rojo y la cara se me calentaba. Dimitri, siguiendo la mirada de su madre la soltó y se volvió a presentarme.

—Madre, ella es Rose Mazur, la hija de mi socio. Rose, esta es mi madre Olena, Olena Belikov —él presento a su madre con tanto orgullo que sentí mi corazón derretirse.

— Mucho gusto Sra. Belikov — le estire mi mano temblorosa, ella la tomo en la suya y note que estaba suave y cálida.

—El gusto es mío Rose, y por favor llámame Olena.

—Un placer Olena — le sonreí tan ancho que mis mejillas dolieron.

— _Roza,_ espero que toda la comida haya sido de tu agrado.

—Ha estado deliciosa, cocina usted muy delicioso.

—Gracias por el alago querida — ella se volvió hacia Dimitri y le dijo — me agrada, no la dejes ir — mis mejillas se sonrojaron otra vez como el corazón se me quería salir. Dimitri, por otro lado, se carcajeo y negó con la cabeza — me alegro de haberte visto hijo— ella se volvió hacia mí y dijo —Realmente ha sido un placer Rose, espero verte más seguido, siempre serás bienvenida a mi cafetería — ella me beso en las mejillas, para luego besar a su hijo y marcharse. Dimitri y yo nos volvimos a sentar y le dije:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que esto era de tu madre? Pensé que ella aún seguía en Rusia.

—Estaba a punto de decirte, pero ella apareció, y para responder a tu duda, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que me mudaba a América tomo la decisión de venirse conmigo; mi hermana menor también quería educarse aquí por lo cual toda la familia se mudó. Cuando llegamos mi madre no era de quedarse sentada por lo cual le regale este lugar, ella ama la cocina y ella no quería quedarse sentada en casa mientras sus hijos cogían el mundo con las dos manos, por lo cual mi abuela y ella poco a poco han sacado este lugar adelante y han hecho un gran trabajo. — estaba de acuerdo, ambas habían hecho un magnífico trabajo. Sin embargo, otra duda surgió.

—Dimitri — comencé —¿A Tasha no le incomoda de que estés aquí conmigo?

—¿Tasha? — él parecía realmente muy confundido — ¿Por qué Tasha estaría incomoda con esto?

—Pues… porque tú y ella … — no termine la oración, para mi suerte él lo hizo.

—Espera, ¿tú piensas que Tasha y yo estamos juntos? — asentí lo que la causo un ataque de risa.

—¡Por Dios Rose! No, ella y yo solo somos profesionales, somos amigos desde Rusia y sé que ella es buena en su materia por eso la contrate, pero nada de negocios divertidos Rose, solo es trabajo no la veo de esa manera.

No sé por qué, pero sentí como si un peso se hubiera levantado de mis hombros, sin embargo, como rápido vino la sensación, rápido se fue, no porque él no la viera de esa manera, quería decir que a mi si me vería de esa manera, la idea me desanimo un poco, pero era de entender, Dimitri, es un hombre que lo tenía todo, porque alguien como él querría estar con alguien como yo, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Hablamos un poco más y era hora de volver ya que Dimitri tenia cosas que atender.

El camino a casa fue un poco más tranquilo, ninguno hablo, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Una parte de mí se preguntó si algún día podría tener algo que ofrecerle a un hombre como Dimitri, creo que por eso envidio a Tasha, ella es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo y aparte tiene todos los medios, pero yo era todo lo contrario, no tenía nada que dar, la realización bajo mi estado de ánimo al piso, pero lo oculte, no era el lugar para dar rienda suelta a esos pensamientos. La casa aprecio a nuestra vista y supe que el pronto de marcharía.

—Gracias — murmure como él me ayudo a bajarme del auto, pero antes de que el pudiera responder su celular sonó, me dio una mirada de disculpa y se hizo a un lado para atender a su llamada.

Esperé que terminara para poderle agradecer por la mañana, cuando a lo lejos vi que Adrian se acercaba con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Buenos días, Rose — saludo dándome una mirada que me causo escalofríos por mi espina dorsal y no en el buen sentido.

—Buenos días, Adrian. — él miro a mis espaldas y vio a Dimitri, algo en su mirada cambio.

—Pequeña, Rose, no sabía que estabas relacionada con Belikov — el apellido de Dimitri salió con un poco de veneno.

—No, Adrian, no lo estamos. Él es socio de mi padre y eso es todo. — respondí con la intención de que se fuera, pero al parecer él tenía otros planes.

—Me parece bien. Belikov no es bueno, el solo busca niñas hermosas como tú solo para tener su camino y eso es todo — añadió dándole una mirada penetrante a mi cuerpo, sus ojos quemaban en mí y juro poder haber sentido la misma sensación que la noche anterior cuando me sentí observada, pero eso no era posible, él no podía ingresar a la propiedad sin autorización, así que rápidamente deseché esos pensamientos.

—Gracias por el consejo, Adrian, lo tendré en cuenta, pero se me cuidar sola — solo pedía que entendiera el mensaje y se fuera, pero mi suerte es una perra y eso no sucedió.

—Rose, ¿aún está en pie lo de las copas? — él pregunto con voz sexy, pero solo me causo un escalofrió por el cuerpo, algo me decía que él no estaba bien, que mejor me mantuviera alejada. Antes de tener la oportunidad de responder sentí un brazo musculoso tomarme por la cintura y atraerme hacia él, su olor fue lo único que necesité para sentirme segura.

—¿Todo está bien aquí? — pregunto con una voz peligrosamente calmada.

— Si, solo hablamos — dije igual de calmada, pero Adrian tenía otros planes

— Si, Belikov solo hablando — dijo y de nuevo se volvió hacia mí — Entonces, Rose ¿Qué te parece unas copas esta noche? — pero antes de poder responder, Dimitri, apretó su agarre fuertemente en una forma posesiva y respondió:

— Lo siento, Ivashkov, pero tenemos planes esta noche — dijo sin soltar su agarre de mí, creo que más tarde tendría una contusión en mi cadera. Adrian, le dio una mirada de muerte como si alguien le acabara de quitar su trofeo, pero su mirada decía otra cosa y eso no me gusto.

—Entonces chicos, que la pasen de lujo — y con eso se marchó no sin antes darnos una mirada oscura a ambos.

Espere a que Dimitri aflojara su agarre en mí, pero no lo hizo, en vez lo sentí inhalando el aroma de mi cabello — Rose, lo que dije es verdad, quiero tener una cita contigo esta noche.

Las mariposas de mi estómago se revolvieron como las piernas me temblaron — eso me gustaría mucho — respondí dándole una sonrisa plena — pero nada elegante, tal vez ¿pizza y cine?

— Eso suena perfecto, paso por ti a las ocho — el bajo sus labios y beso mi mejilla tiernamente, sentí la descarga eléctrica que había sentido la noche anterior, pero esta vez cubrió todo mi cuerpo.

—Hasta la noche, Dimitri — me empine para tratar de llegar a su mejilla, pero falle, así que, simplemente deje caer mi beso en su cuello dejando mi lápiz labial en él. Podía jurar que lo sentí temblar, pero él se recompuso muy rápido por lo que pudo haber sido imaginación mía.

—Hasta la noche bella _Roza_ — se despidió como se alejaba hacia su auto.


	6. de compras con la chica Dragomir

DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD, NO POSEO VAMPIRE ACADEMY.

Capítulo 6 (de compras con la chica Dragomir)

Entre en casa sintiéndome la mujer más feliz del mundo, yo Rose Marie Mazur, tenía una fecha con el candente Dimitri Belikov. Creo que este es mi día de suerte. Me dirigí a mi habitación, en busca del traje perfecto de esta noche, pero después de una hora no tuve suerte nada de lo que tenía me gustaba.

Un poco triste me senté en mi cama y resople. Dios por qué ser mujer eran tan complicado digo porque no podemos encontrar el traje perfecto con solo abrir el armario, pero pensando en esto se me ocurrió una idea, cogí mi teléfono y marque un numero al tercer anillo respondió.

\- Si hola – saludaron desde el otro extremo una voz angelical

\- Hola Liss, soy Rose.

\- Oh hola Rose como has estado – liss se escuchaba muy animada desde el otro lado del teléfono

\- Bien, liss tienes planes para este resto de mañana – pregunte cruzando los dedos de verdad necesitaba ir de compras.

\- No Rose, porque, que tienes en mente – me pregunta intrigada.

\- Bueno me encantaría salir y conocer la ciudad y me urge ir de compras – no había terminado de decir la palabra antes de que ella metió un chillido que creo que la escucharon en la china.

\- Te veré en 20 en tu casa – y con eso colgó.

Mientras esperaba a lissa decidí ir al baño y organizar un poco mi apariencia, pero al entrar me encontré con un ramo de flores eran girasoles, siempre los odie me parecían que era para los funerales y estos eran horribles, estaban marchitos y llenos de suciedad junto a ellos había una nota.

 _Hasta las flores se marchitan….._

Sentí un miedo recorrer por mi espina dorsal quien podría a ver mandado algo tan atroz, pero me recupere cogí las flores y decidí ver quien las mando, tal vez Alberta sabia.

Al llegar a la planta de abajo me encontré con Alberta al lado de la piscina me acerque y la salude

-Hola Alberta, puedo preguntarte algo – dije esperanzada que ella podría saber quién hiso esto.

\- Claro Rose en que puedo servirte – me dijo un poco preocupada

\- Sabes quien ha entrado en mi habitación.

-Nadie, señorita aparte de mí, porque que pasa – pregunto a un más preocupada que antes.

\- porque me encontré con ellos, sabes quién pudo haberlos puesto – dije mostrándole los girasoles marchitos, ella me dio una mirada confundida y respondió.

\- Nadie señorita no había vistos esas flores, y parte de mi nadie ha entrado en tu habitación – y con eso sentí que mi mundo se vino abajo alguien ingreso en mi habitación y las puso, pero quien podría ser, nadie me conoce, soy nueva y además esta propiedad tiene mucha seguridad, o tal vez puede ser una broma de mal gusto. Pero igual han entrado en ella y eso me causo un miedo en mi cuerpo pero rápidamente lo ignore

\- Bueno gracias Alberta por favor desaguase de ellas – y le entregue las horribles flores.

\- Claro, Todo está bien Rose – me dio una mirada preocupada.

\- Todo bien Alberta, por favor asegúrese de cerrar bien la puerta de la terraza – dije

\- Por supuesto señorita- y con eso se fue a deshacer de las flores.

Salí a la entrada y lissa me estaba esperando en un hermoso BMW blanco, ella se veía hermosa tenia vaqueros ajustados, un suéter color crema y tacón de plataformas, su cabello estaba en una cola de caballo muy bien peinada y tenía maquillaje ligero. Ella era hermosa.

\- Hola Rose – dijo abrasándome

\- Como estas Liss.

\- Bien, emocionada hace mucho no tengo un día de chicas – ella tenía tanta emoción que casi era contagiosa.

\- Si liss me siento de la misma manera – dije como me metí en el auto.

10 minutos más tarde estábamos de camino a la ciudad, pero me sentía tan intrigada quien podría haber hecho algo así, no puede ser nada a lazar porque nadie me conocía, así que si eran para mí. Pero quien era y más que significaban esas palabras ''hasta las flores se marchitan'' que me quiso decir. Me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que vi a lissa estacionar y salir del auto, rápidamente seguí su ejemplo y nos pusimos en marcha.

Entramos en todas las tiendas posibles, y cuando digo todas son todas, pero de todo lo que compre nada me gusto, todo era muy elegante o muy simple quería algo que me haga ver hermosa y no fue hasta que entramos en forever 21 y lo vi más bien lissa lo vio

\- Rose ese vestido es tuyo – dijo tan emocionada, cuando me voltee era cierto ese vestido era mío, lo cogí y me metí en un vestidor y decidí probármelo.

El vestido era de color negro y se aferraba a mi piel como un guante, era ajustado en mis tetas haciéndolas ver más grandes y abrazaba mis caderas en el lugar adecuado, cayo no más de 5cm de mi culo que hacía ver toda la longitud de mis piernas, era hermoso y sexi a la vez, no era algo que me acostumbrara a llevar pero este definitivamente tendría que estar ni closet. Cuando Salí lissa dejo caer su mandíbula al piso.

\- Santo infierno, te vez caliente – bueno creo que algo esta mal con el cosmos la linda lissa acaba de jurar. Solo me reí y le dije

\- Bueno gracias, creo que me lo llevo.

\- Bueno Rose si tu no lo haces, lo hare por ti – dijo como se metió a un vestidor a cambiarse.

Me devolví a mi vestidor a cambiarme y aun que no había conseguido el atuendo perfecto para esta noche, creo que podría jugar un poco con todo lo que compre.

Después de pagar nuestras cosas decidimos ir a almorzar, decidimos comida rápida así que fuimos por unas hamburguesas y papas. Al llegar el lugar estaba repleto pero bueno creo que era porque era hora de almorzar, nos ubicamos en una mesa en la parte de atrás y pedimos nuestras comidas.

\- Bueno Rose que aras esta noche – pregunto liss, tomando un sorbo de su coca

\- Tengo una cita – y creo que eso fue una muy mala idea.

\- Que con quien – Dios esta chica se emociona con nada

\- Dimitri – dije como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo, pero por dentro estaba feliz

\- ¿Dimitri Belikov? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- si porque, hay algo malo con el – y de pronto sentí miedo a lo que ella pudiera saber.

\- Nada solo que se le conoce como play boy – empezó – se le conoce por tener mujeres hermosas por lo general modelos, pero no duran mucho cuando el sexo lo aburre las tira a un lado y consigue una mejor, además ninguna es morena, todas son monas insípidas y de plástico – creo que mi mundo cayo a mis pies, y que si yo era solo una más. Si lo me quería para el sexo pero lo que más miedo me dio fue que yo podría enamorarme de él, digo no es difícil es hermoso, creo que ninguna mujer no podría caer en sus encantos. Lissa debío notar mi silencio por que se apresuró a hablar.

\- Rose no digo que va a pasar lo mismo contigo, solo quiero que tenga cuidado. Tal vez de verdad quiere algo serio y quiero algo en un futuro contigo – pero sus palabras no me calmaron, pero decidí no demostrárselo así que solo le sonríe y dije

\- Gracias Liss – ella me devolvió la sonrisa, alguien se acercó a nuestra mesa y saludo.

\- Bueno que sorpresa, como están chicas – dijo una mujer, cuando levante mi vista vi que era nada más ni nada menos que Tasha.

\- Hola Tasha como estas – lissa dijo pero con un tono amargo en su voz.

\- bien, y que hacen chicas

\- No mucho estábamos de compras, y decidimos almorzar y tú – la voz de lissa era dura y fría pero educado. Algo raro para ella.

\- Trabajar lissa, vine por unos cafes para Dimka y para mí, estamos trabajando en unos documentos pero son una perra – dijo y su voz sonó dulce como decía el nombre de dimitri me dieron ganas de vomitar. Queriendo participar de la conversación hable.

\- bueno debe aburrido estar en el trabajo un sábado – ella se voltee y me dio una sonrisa y dijo.

\- No Rose como un jefe como Dimitri nada es aburrido – sus palabras tenían un doble significado, y sentí la necesidad de saber más así que pregunte.

\- Tasha no sabía que tenían algo – dije, esperando su respuesta.

\- No – ella dijo pero continuo – Aun, en un pasado estuvimos cerca, diría muy de cerca, pero éramos jóvenes y estúpidos pero nos separamos, creo que fue una mala decisión – respondió con una sonrisa soñadora.

\- Si y eso porque – pregunte.

\- Bueno Rose siempre hubo algo fuerte entre Dimitri y yo, pero fui muy estúpida para verlo, pero como dije era joven y aun que el sexo era increíble yo no supe ver que era el todo lo que quería, pero bueno creo que ambos estamos en una parte de nuestra vida que ya sabemos lo que queremos y ahí es donde vamos por no añadir que el sexo también mejoro – y eso fue la estocada final, mi corazón casi se detuvo, aun dormían juntos, ese hijo de puta me mintió, Dios soy tan estúpida por caer en sus encantos, sentí unas ganas de llorar incontrolables pero no iba hacerlo aquí delante de todo el mundo, reuní todo el valor que pude y dije.

\- Bueno Tasha os deseo la mejor suerte – ella sonrió ante esto y respondió

\- Gracias Rose, pero no la necesito lo de Dimitri y yo es algo natural, además esta noche planee una velada romántica, no se tal vez ustedes este viendo a la próxima Sra. Belikov – oh por Dios era más serio de lo que creía entonces porque me había invitado a salir, tal vez era un juego pero nadie juega con Rose Mazur y de eso me aseguro yo, reuní mi mejor sonrisa y dije.

\- Bueno Tasha que tenga mucha diversión – lissa me dio una mirada de que coños, pero la ignore

\- Gracias Rose, os dejo chica mi hombre espera – y con eso se fue tome una respiración profunda antes de volverme a lissa.

\- Hey liss que harás esta noche – dije con una sonrisa maligna.

\- No mucho, porque, que tiene en mente Rose – ella me dio una mirada un poco asustada

\- Que tal si vamos por unas copas ya vi New York de día pero quiero verlo de noche.

\- Pero pensé que estarías con Dimitri – ella dijo confundida.

\- Bueno liss ya escuchas a la Barbie, tiene planes de hacer bebes toda la noche así que, creo que eso fue una cancelación de cita - Lissa me dio una mirada divertida antes de responder.

\- Por supuesto me encantaría, déjame llamo a mi amiga Sídney e iremos la tres – dijo sonando emocionada

\- Claro Liss, eso sería perfecto – me levante y pague por nuestras comidas mientras lissa hablaba por su celular, pronto estamos en camino a mi casa. Lissa dijo que Sídney nos cumpliría en nuestra casa donde nos prepararíamos.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa había un hermoso convertible azul enfrente de la puerta al lado de ella era un joven con piel blanca pero no tanto como la de lissa tenía el cabello rubio y ojos grises ella era hermosa.

\- Sídney – lissa grito - Gracias por venir, no la pasaremos súper – lissa estaba saltando.

\- Gracias lissa por llamar, la universidad puede ser una perra – dijo ella mirándome.

\- Mucho gusto Sídney – me ofreció su mano y cuando iba a presentarme hablo de nuevo - Rose Mazur, hija del magnate Abe Mazur – me quede en Shok como lo sabía ella me dio una sonrisa y de su cartera saco un periódico en el eran mi familia y yo fue tomada la noche de ayer y en su encabezado decía '' Familia Mazur llega a New York'' yo solo rodee mis ojos, odiaba la prensa siempre me hacían ver como una niña mimada entregándole el periódico a Sídney le dije.

\- No creas todo lo que lees – ella sonrió y mientras recogía su periódico

\- Tranquila no juzgo un libro por su portada prefiero leerlo y luego juzgarlo.

\- Gracias Sídney - dije me sentí aliviada de que no creyera toda esas cosas de mi

\- Bueno chicas es hora de prepararnos – dijo lissa muy emocionada.

Subimos a mi habitación y empezamos a prepararnos yo me metí en mi baño y decidí darme una ducha muy larga que mi cuerpo dio la bienvenida, lave mi cabello capa por capa de forma que cuando se secara quedara sedoso, afeite todas mis parte y aplique un poco de exfoliante para dar más suavidad a mi piel. Media hora después estaba lista para salir y vestirme, decidí ir a mi armario y saque unas bragas de color rojo sangre de encaje, me decidí poner el vestido que compre esta mañana por lo cual no podía usar sostén, convine el vestido con unos tacones de color oro de 9 pulgadas, supe que al final de la noche mis pies estarían matando, pero no importa valían la pena me veía caliente en mi atuendo.

Decidí hacer mi pelo, lo deje caer en mis crespos naturales por mi espalda y con la plancha de cabello decidí hacerle dar un poco de volumen. Para mi maquillaje use sombra color negro, blanco y oro haciendo un look ahumada, use delineador negro haciendo mis ojos más expresivos, eche un poco de blush y por ultimo use un lápiz labial color rojo sangre.

Mire mi aspecto en el espejo y no me reconocí, siempre era tan elegante y refinada pero hoy era todo lo contrario parecía una chica por no decir lo menos fácil, pero no me importo lo que era hoy, quería vivir como una chica adolecente normal. Salí a buscar a las chicas y cuando las encontré sus mandíbulas casi caen de sus caras.

\- Dios Rose te vez tan sexi – dijo lissa, ella y Sídney se veía igual de calienten, ambas llevaban un vestido similar al mío. El de lissa era de color verde que hacia juego con sus ojos, llevaba tacones de color negro y maquillaje a juego. En cambio el de Sídney era color rojo rubí y los combino con tacones color plata y maquillaje a juego.

\- Bueno ustedes dos se ven caliente así misma – dije dándole una sonrisa descarada.

\- Ok Chicas es hora de ir, New York nos espera – dijo Sídney cogiéndonos de los brazos.

\- Las alcanzo en unos minutos – les dije a las dos de ella, me devolví a mi habitación y saque un papel y un bolígrafo.

 _Dimitri_

 _Cuando llegues si es que lo haces no me encontraras. Espero que tengas una gran velada romántica con Tasha esas fuero sus planes y palabras por lo cual no decidí esperarte le deseo suerte con su futura Sra. Belikov._

 _Besos, Rose._

Doble la nota y me dirigí a la cocina a encontrar a Alberta cuando me vio casi se desmaya, bueno creo que no todos los días se ve a la hija de unos de los multimillonarios de esta ciudad vestida como una puta.

\- Alberta me harías un favor – le pregunte educadamente.

\- Por supuesto señorita, en que puedo servirle – Alberta respondió recuperando su compostura.

\- Si el señor Belikov llega a venir le entregas esto por favor – dije entregando la nota.

\- Claro señorita, yo me encargo – ella el tomo y se la metió en su bolsillo.

\- Gracias Alberta – dije dándole una sonrisa. Cuando me dirigí a la puerta a cumplir con Lissa y Sídney no pude dejar de pensar que esta sería una gran noche.


	7. Una noche caliente

DESCARGO RESPONSABILIDAD NO POSEO VAMPIRE ACADEMY.

Capítulo 7 (Noche Caliente)

Cuando salí de mi casa las chicas ya estaban esperando cerca del taxi, pero antes de que pudiera subir Lissa me detuvo y me miró de arriba abajo, no sé lo que vio por qué me llevó detrás de un árbol, donde no se podía ver nada.

Subió mi vestido y yo estaba confundido al principio, pero me dejó más confundida cuando de su cartera tomo una navaja y cortó mi tanga la dejó caer al suelo, me acomodo el vestido y me miró de nuevo.

\- Mucho mejor, estos vestidos se usan sin bragas – ella dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

\- Bueno, gracias por dañar mis bragas- dije con voz sarcástica

\- Vivirás - respondieron con alegría.

Nos metimos en el taxi y pronto estábamos en nuestro camino hacia la ciudad nos tomos unos 30 minutos en llegar al centro, pronto llegamos al bar, pagamos al conductor y salimos, había una fila interminable, estábamos a punto de hacer cuando alguien llamo a mi nombre.

\- Miss Mazur – me volví para ver de quien se trataba, y era el guardia de seguridad me acerque y le sonreí

\- Si, en que puedo servirle – pregunte batiendo mis pestañas

\- Señorita usted y sus amigas no tiene que hacer fila, por favor pase – dijo dándonos permiso.

\- Gracias – di mi mejor sonrisa y vi que trago visiblemente.

Adentro no era muy diferente a otras discotecas lo único a resaltar es que las paredes las mesas y la barra, estaban salpicados por un líquido que brilla de muchos colores, así mismo era la ropa de las meseras, nos dirigimos a la barra y pedí un botella del mejor tequila acompañado de sal y limón. El mesero me miro como si fuera loca pero igual puso todo lo que le pedí en la barra.

Serví tres chupitos se los entregue a cada una de las niñas y conté tres, el tequila quemo mi garganta pero al combinarse con la sal y el limón sí que fue delicioso, pronto antes de darme cuenta íbamos por la tercera botella y ya el licor estaba haciendo un poco de efecto en mí. Estaba sola en la barra bebiendo un poco de agua para bajar la borrachera, lissa estaba hablando con un chico pero nada serio ella era muy esquiva con él y Sídney no era por ninguna parte.

Sentí que alguien se sentí a mi lado y me voltee a mirarlo, era sexi muy sexi tenía la piel bronceada, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, labios carnosos, pero lo mejor era su cuerpo era hermoso, era todos los músculos. Me extendió la mano y se presentó.

\- Soy Kevin y tu hermosa – me sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos

\- Rose – dije tomando su mano

\- Bueno hermosa Rose que tal un baile – extendió su mano esperando mi respuesta, no vi por qué no y se la tome dejándolo que me guie a la pista de baile, a lo lejos pude ver a Sídney besándose con un chico, bueno no es tan santa como pensamos.

Empezamos a movernos al ritmo del baile, él tenía un fuerte agarre de mí y pude empezar a sentir contra mi culo lo emocionado que era así que decidí jugar un poco con él, poco a poco empecé a moler más duro mis caderas con las de él y pronto sentía una gran roca detrás de mí el gruño, me tomo del brazo y me alejo de la multitud, estaba un poco aturdida cuando sentí un pared detrás de mi espalda y hay vi que me había llevado a un lugar oscuro, lo último que supe es que me estaba besando con brusquedad, sentí sus manos ahueca mi culo y me levanta por lo que mis piernas estaban enrolladas en sus caderas, pude sentir que lo excitado que era.

Pronto su lengua pidió entrada en mi boca y se la di nuestras lenguas se encontraron y se sentía tan delicioso tal vez por mi estado en embriagues, pronto ambos necesitábamos aire por lo que nos alejamos pero el seguí besando por mi cuello y chupando en cierto punto estaba segura que me dejo un moretón. Pero en este momento no me importaba estaba a punto de volverme a besar cuando alguien lo quito bruscamente de mí.

\- Que carajos – dije acomodándome el vestido y viendo al intruso, era lissa y estaba muy asustada, ella sostenía el teléfono en la mano y con la otra me estaba arrastrando hasta la entrada.

\- Que demonios te pasa Lissa – dije cuando logre soltarme de su agarre, a lo lejos pude ver a Sídney que sostenía la puerta abierta de un taxi, Lissa colgó su llamada y me miro.

\- Rose nos debemos de ir tu padre está furioso, dijo que si no estabas en 20 minutos en casa mandaría a su escoltas – su rostro tenia tanto miedo.

\- Por que ha de hacer eso, son las 11 apenas – no entendía mis padres nunca me impusieron un toque de queda.

\- Rose son las 3 de la mañana – ella dijo y no lo podía creer a donde se había ido todo el tiempo, pero de ahí sale la frase que dice'' el tiempo se va volando si uno se divierte''

\- Por favor Rose vamos, su padre está furioso pensó que algo le había sucedido – su voz tenia tanto desespero así que le hice caso y me subí en el coche.

20 minutos más tarde logramos llegar a casa dando un poco más de dinero al taxista para que sobre pasar los limites, me baje del carro despidiéndome de las chicas. Sídney tenía una cara ensoñadora y lissa tenía una cara asustada tal vez ella estaba en los mismo problemas que yo les dije a dios y prometí llamar en la mañana.

Entre en la casa rezando para que mis padres no estuvieran pero como siempre no tuve suerte, en la sala había tres figuras dos de ellas eran mis padre y la tercera era nada más ni nada menos que Dimitri.

\- Buenas noches familia – dije dando mi mejor sonrisa, los tres se voltearon a mi voz y se quedaron de piedra, mi madre tomo mi apariencia y yo creí que se iba a desmayar.

\- Que son estas horas Rose – mi padre pregunto, en un tono calmada pero por dentro sabía que estaba furioso

\- Baba lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo no vuelve a pasar – le dije dando mi mejor carita de perro que sabía que no podía resistir, sus ojos se suavizaron al instante, pero mi madre a un seguía furiosa así que decidí hablar.

\- Momma lo siento de verdad. No pesen que fuera tan tarde te prometo que no vuelve a pasar – inmediatamente ella abrió sus brazos y Salí disparada a sentarme en su regazo, ella me acuno en sus brazos y hablo.

\- Lo siento Rose por estar enojada, es solo que eres mi niña y me da miedo de que algo te pueda pasar, esta ciudad es grande y alberga muchos peligros – ella hablo acariciando mi cabello, sabía que dimitri me estaba mirando pero decidí ignorarlo, a un estaba muy enojada con él.

\- Te amo Baba, Te amo Momma – dije besando a mis padres.

\- Te amamos Kiz, Ahora ve y descansa- y cuando me iba a disponer hacerlo Dimitri hablo.

\- Señor Mazur, puedo tener unas palabras con Rose – el pregunto y me miro con una mirada dura y fría.

\- Por supuesto hijo, buenas noches – mi padre tomo a mi madre del brazo y la llevo a su habitación, antes de que el pudiera decir algo di media vuelta y subí hacia mi cuarto consiente de que él estaba detrás de mí, pero decidí ignorarlo cuando llegue estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero el entro y la cerro con llave detrás de él.

\- Donde diablos estabas y por qué estas vestida así – hablo en un tono de frio y sin emociones.

\- eso no es tu asunto Belikov, piérdete – le dije quitando mis tacones, y Dios sí que se sentía bien.

\- Respóndeme Rose no estoy jugando – dijo y esta vez su voz me helo la sangre.

\- No es asunto tuyo por que no mejor vas y follas a Tasha – mi voz mostraba veneno mientras le dije esas palabras y el hablo pero esta vez un poco más calmado.

\- Con que es por eso, mira Rose no hay nada entre ella y yo no sé lo que te dijo, pero nada es verdad - su voz sonaba cansada pero decidí ignorarla y me dispuse a recoger mi cabello. Debió a ver visto algo en mi cuello porque en dos segundos estaba parado delante de mí sosteniéndome para poder ver mi cuello.

\- Que demonios tienes en el cuello, que bastardo se atrevió a tocarte – y esta vez sí tenía un poco de miedo en la forma en que me hablo. Logre soltarme de su agarre y respondí.

\- No es asunto tuyo, además te soy sincera no recuerdo su nombre solo que esta caliente – y creo que fue una mala respuesta por en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me tenía contra la pared.

\- Es asunto mío cuanto tocan lo que es mío – pero antes de que pudiera responder su labios estaban en los míos, me besos como si su vida dependiera de ello, pronto sentí su lengua pedir entrada y por supuesto que se la di y cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron el mundo desapareció todo el drama de Tasha quedo olvidado. El sabía a canela con un toque de vodka lo que indica que tomo anteriormente pero su sabor era exquisito. Pronto nuestros cuerpo pidieron aire pero él no se alejó en cambio bajo y empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente con una mano bajo mi vestido dejando mis senos al descubierto, se alejó un poco y observo mis pechos.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros de la lujuria, lentamente paso una mano entre mis dos senos y se sentía como el cielo un leve gemido escapo de labios que causo que se excitara mas, poco a poco se bajó y tomo un pecho en su boca y ese fue mi fin deje escapar un gemido demasiado duro él se apartó y dijo.

\- Shhh Roza, no queremos despertar a sus padres – y continuo con su tarea, tomo mi pezón en su labios y chupo duro mientras rosaba sus dientes por él, con su otra mano masajeaba mi otro seno. En este punto yo estaba perdida su cálida boca hacia magia en mí.

Cuando tuvo suficiente se alejó y arranco mi vestido y me gruño en el oído cuando se dio cuenta de que no traía bragas.

\- No me gusta este vestido. Quiero solo tu cuerpo para mí – su voz me hiso dar un escalofrió por toda mi columna. Estaba tan perdida que solo asenti.

Suavemente me levanto y me llevo hasta la cama, me acostó suavemente y se posó encima de vi y me empezó a besar apasionadamente, una de sus manos bajo lentamente y acaricio mi vagina no pude contener el gemido que se me escapo se sentía tan delicioso, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y el beso mi cuello y dejándome marcada en el proceso como suya siguió bajando si dejar de acariciar mis labios llenos de lubricación, cuando llego a mi abdomen me beso y se aseguró de dejar un chupetón en él, siguió su recorrido y cuando llego entre mis muslos, no pude dejar de sentirme emocionada por lo que haría a continuación.

Suavemente empezó a besarme entre los muslo hasta que por fin llego a mi centro, lentamente con su lengua toco mi clitoris, su lengua se sentí como el cielo pero necesitaba más y él lo noto así que inserto un dedo y su acción me hiso arquear mi espalda en esas el hablo tan sucio que casi me vengo.

\- Dios Roza eres tan apretada no puedo esperar a tener mi polla en ti - sus palabras me hicieron gemir, pronto inserto un segundo y tercer dedo empecé a sentir como se construye mi orgasmo le pedí que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo.

\- Dimitri me voy a venir – le dije con voz entre cortada.

\- Vente Roza, vente en mi boca quiero probarte – dijo mordiendo suavemente mi clitoris sus palabras y su acción hicieron que viniera gritando su nombre.

Tenía mis ojos cerrado aún estaba en mi alta, es el mejor orgasmo que he tenido. Cuando logre bajar de mi alta abrí mis ojos y él tenía una mirada de confusion en su ojos, poco a poco me incorpore y vi que mis sabanas estaban manchas con un poco de mi semen y sangre, sentí mis mejillas arder Dios porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi escondí mi cara y el hablo.

\- Rose eres virgen, porque no me dijiste - su voz tenía una mescla de tantas emociones, me encogí de hombros y respondí

\- No creo que fuera importante – en este punto tenia tantas ganas de llorar, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan niña. Él se arrodillo entre mis piernas y hablo.

\- Roza, por supuesto que es importante pude haberte echo daño – él dijo, no atreví a mirarlo me sentía muy avergonzada sentí que se retiró y pensé que se marcharía lentamente una lagrima se escapó de mis ojos. Pero luego sentí que la cama se hunde y él me toma en sus brazos.

Lentamente me acuesta en sima de la almohada y se posa encima mío, con su pulgar limpia la lagrima que se me escapo y me besa, pero este beso es tierno y esconde deseo y algo más que no puedo poner en su lugar le devuelvo el beso igual de amoroso hasta que él se retira y con voz ronca pregunta.

\- Se mia esta noche, se solamente mia – sus ojos muestran esperanzas.

\- Soy tuya – dije en susurro pero es fue todo lo que el necesitaba.

Me beso con lujuria dejando sus manos vagar por todo mi cuerpo, pero yo necesitaba más, necesitaba tenerlo desnudo así que levante su camisa y se tire algún lugar de mi cuarto él era hermoso su piel era totalmente bronceada y sus músculos eran la perfección, poco a poco nos di la vuelta por lo que estaba en la cima y bese su mandíbula bajando por su cuello y marcándolo como mío la acción lo hizo gemir, lentamente baje por su abdomen y deje besos mariposas por todo el. Cuando llegue a sus vaqueros estaba muy emocionada y así lo era él lo podía ver en sus ojos, abrí el botón y baje la cremallera, lentamente se los quite y lo tire con el resto de nuestra ropas, solo quedaba con sus boxeadores pero en ellos había una tienda de campaña, así los tome por los lados y los baje por su perfectas piernas.

Su polla salto cuando por fin quedo sin restricción deje escapar un grito ahogado cuando lo vi era enorme no podía creer que eso fuera a encajar en mí, el me dio un sonrisa descarada y orgulloso de lo que tenía. Puse mis labios en la punta y lambí una gota de su pre semen y sí que era deliciosa, abrí mi boca y lo inserte lentamente cuando supe que no tenía nauseas empecé a follarlo con mi boca, al parecer le gustaba porque sus gemidos se volvieron más fuerte tomo mi cabello en sus manos y me empezó a guiar al ritmo que él quería, lo que no cabía en mi boca los acariciaba con mis manos pronto su paso aumento como el volumen de sus géminos.

\- Mierda Rose estoy a punto de venirme – su voz era roca y pesada con su acento.

Viendo que estaba tan cerca lo saque del todo de mi boca y lo metí de nuevo a mucha velocidad y en el proceso raspe mis dientes ese fue su detonante lo sentí estallar en mi boca, sentí como derramo sus semillas en mi bebí todo lo que medio pero algo de su esperma cayó en mis senos, cuando me asegure de que llevo su orgasmo limpie los residuos de él y bese su punta.

Me levante y vi que en su perfecta cara tenía el ceño fruncido, instantáneamente sentí pánico, pero antes de tomar cualquier mal pensamiento el hablo

\- Por favor dime que es suerte de principiante – dijo a un con los ojos cerrados

\- Lo es – dije con mi voz en un susurro, nunca en mi vida había dado una mamada, pensaba que era asqueroso pero hoy aquí haciéndolo a Dimitri me encanto.

Abrió sus ojos y me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, nos dio la vuelta por lo que otra vez estaba encima de mí, me beso y se probó así mismo en el proceso. Lo sentí que se despierte de nuevo así que para dar un poco de ayuda lo tome en mis manos y lo empecé a masturbar el gimió en mi boca y eso causo vibración en todo mi cuerpo. Cuando estaba erecto del todo se posiciono en mi entrada y empezó a lubricarse con mis jugos antes de entrar me miro y dijo.

\- Seré suave lo prometo – y con eso empezó a meterlo suavemente, me estremecí cuando lo sentí. Era más grande lo que pensé cuando supo que esta lista me miro y hablo

\- Eres mia y siempre lo serás – con eso me penetro por completo, deje escapar un grito cuando sentí que rompió mi barrera, pero el pronto lo silencio con un beso se quedó quieto por un momento, cuando el dolor se sustituyó con placer mecí mis caderas para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Entendió el mensaje porque empezó hacerme el amor lento y apasionado.

Siempre tuvo un ritmo lento pero yo quería más así que nos di vuelta y ahora estaba sentada a horcajadas de él, nuestros rostros eran a la misma altura y pude ver lo hermoso que se veía su cabello estaba suelto y cierta parte estaba pegada a su frente por el sudor, nuestros cuerpos eran brillantes con una fina capa de sudor , empecé a ir un poco más rápido cuando sentir otro orgasmos construyéndose dentro de mí, él lo noto por que no volteo se arrodillo tomo mis piernas y las monto encima de su hombro desde esta posición se sentía más profundo. Lo sentí golpearme en mi punto g y la sensación era exquisita pero necesitaba más duro.

\- Dimitri más duro – dije con los ojos cerrados

\- Dios Roza eres tan apretada – dijo aumentado su ritmo.

El noto que estaba a punto por que bajo su mano y empezó a jugar con mi clitoris y ese fue el detonante como mi orgasmo me golpeo grite su nombre como mi vision se puso negro estaba en la séptima nube, sentí que se tensó dentro de mí porque pronto salió de mí y sentí un líquido caliente en mi abdomen. Abrí los ojos y vi como regaba sus semillas en mi cuerpo, su pene se desinflo pero igual se veía grande.

Se desplomo en sima de mi sin importarle ensuciarse con su semen, nos miramos en los ojos del otro no sé por cuanto tiempo, el beso cada parte mi cara y la acción me hiso reír, en este punto yo era tan feliz él se apartó me miro y dijo.

\- Gracias Roza, gracias por ese regalo – sus ojos eran tan brillantes que me encontré perdida en ellos, no respondí solo lo bese apasionadamente, no sé cuánto nos quedamos así pero el lentamente se paró y desapareció en mi cuarto de baño.

Unos minutos después salió con una toalla húmeda y empezó a limpiar mi cuerpo en este punto mis ojos se sentía pesado y solo quería dormir el noto mi cansancio así que quito las cubierta de mi cama y me metió debajo de ella, pensé que se iría pero me sorprendió cuando se metió también y me atrajo a su pecho, automáticamente lo abrase y descanse mi cabeza en él, mis ojos se estaba cerrando y lo último que recuerdo fue que dijo.

\- Buenas noches mi hermosa Roza – bostece y le dije

\- Buenas noches Dimitri – y así caí en un sueño en los brazos de mi hermoso Dios Ruso.


	8. Noche caliente parte II (DIMITRI POV)

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.**

Capítulo 7 (segunda parte)

DIMITRI POV

Cuando me aleje en mi auto no podía ocultar la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así por una chica Ni siquiera Tasha. Donde Rose me había besado a un se podía sentir el hormigueo que me dejo, tengo que admitir que me asusta un poco las cosas que ella me hace sentir con tan solo rosar una parte de sí misma en mí.

Estaba tan emocionado, esta noche tenía que ser perfecta, quiero que ella sepa que quiero tenerla en mi vida y formar algo serio con ella, sé que es difícil para el famosos play boy Dimitri Belikov querer algo serio con una chica, pero Rose es distinta a todas las mujeres, ella me hace sentir distinto, quiero tenerla para mí y no quiero que nadie más la toque a diferencia de mí, quiero que sea mia y de nadie más.

Cuando llegue a mi oficina mi estado de ánimo callo un poco, tenía que ver a Tasha, ella era mi abogado y necesitábamos discutir sobre unos documentos de los nuevos hoteles que están próximos a inaugurarse en parís, pero ese no era el problemas, el problema era el estúpido enamoramiento que tenía ella en mí, trate todos los días de decirle que solo éramos profesionales y que lo de nosotros había terminado el día que decidió dormir con mi amigo pero al parecer el entraba por un oído y le salía por el otro, pero a pesar de ser una total perra ella era muy buena en su materia por eso es que trabaja para mí.

Cuando entre en el edificio salude a mi recepcionista que me dio una sonrisa soñadora, ella era muy bonita pero desde que conocí a Rose ninguna mujer es suficiente, me dispuse a subir a mi oficina quedaba en la planta 15 y tenía una gran vista de new york, una vez que el ascensor llego a mi piso las compuertas se abrieron entre en el vestíbulo y me encontré con mi asistente Sophia ella era muy buena y al parecer era la única que no tenía un enamoramiento para mí, ella era alta y rubia con ojos verde esmeralda y piel bronceada, además era muy buena manejaba 7 idiomas por lo cual era mi mano derecha a la hora de hacer negocios en países extranjeros.

\- Buenos días Sophia – salude dándole una sonrisa servicial

\- Buen día Dimitri – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa – en tu oficina te está esperando el diablo y recuerda que tienes el almuerzo con los inversionistas – dijo entregándome una carpeta con toda la información del almuerzo, no pude dejar de reír al apodo que tenía hacia Tasha, nunca la quiso.

\- Con que el diablo madrugo hoy – le dije, eso nos causó reír a los dos ella era excelente en su trabajo y muy buena amiga.

\- sí, ten cuidado Dimitri, esa mujer tiene una alcances que ni tú te los creerías – dijo en tono serio, Sophia no era de hablar de las personas, pero ella nunca le gusto Tasha y siempre se puso de pie para mí.

\- Gracias Sophia lo tendré en cuenta – con eso me aleje a mi oficina donde Tasha me estaba esperando tome una respiración antes de entrar, cuando lo hice Tasha se paró y salió disparada a abrazarme

\- Dimka pensé que no ibas a venir – dijo en un tono tan dulce pero solo me causó malestar

\- Lo siento Tasha, se me presento algo que hacer – dije zafándome de su abrazo. Ella por supuesto sabía la indirecta pero como siempre la ignoro.

Cuando logre zafarme de ella me dispuse ir a sentar en mi escritorio era echo de madera caoba rojiza y tenía una silla de cuero negro. Cuando me senté saque los formularios y se los pase. Ella inmediatamente se puso en modo negocio.

Los formularios eran de los nuevos hoteles en parís pero eran en consorcio con Mazur así que tenía que estar seguro de que no tendría perdidas, no me mal interprete Mazur es grande en los negocios pero una mala jugada y me puede dejar en la ruina total, por eso estaba aquí Tasha estábamos buscando la forma en que si algo llegara a pasar la perdida no fuera muy grande.

\- Bueno Dimitri no tiene de que preocuparte, esto es más que bien, si tu o el señor Mazur llegaran a romper su asociación tu podrías comprar su parte y no habrían perdida, además tu posees la mayor parte de los hoteles así que no hay peligro alguno – dijo poniendo los papeles sobre la mesa y mirándome.

\- Gracias Tasha, pero a un nos falta mirar que todo esté en orden para la ejecución de los planos no quiero, tener problemas - dije entregándole una carpeta con todo lo requerido para hacer la ejecución, siempre me gustaba estar prevenido a la hora de la construcción de mis nuevos hoteles, si algo no estaba bien a la hora de ejecutar podría ir a la corte.

Dos horas más tarde y siento de papel decidimos tomar un descanso, Tasha se dispuso a ir por una cafes, mientras yo me puse a mirar por la venta y no podía dejar pensar en mi Roza, ella era hermosa aun podía sentir su olor a vainilla en mis fosas nasales, sentía tantas ganas de poderle dar un beso y hacerla mia, nunca había deseado a una mujer en mi cama, ellas siempre caían en ah mis pies y luego teníamos sexo salvaje, pero no con Rose quería hacerle el amor y beber cada espacio de su delicioso cuerpo. Ella era perfecta y su cuerpo podría hacer cualquier hombre loco.

Sentí un poco de ira en pensar en otro hombre tenerla, no quería que nadie la tocara, la quería solo para mí y me iba a encargar de eso, no soporta la idea de otro hombre haciéndola suya.

20 minutos más tarde Tasha llego con dos cafes, me entrego uno y se tomó el otro nos quedamos en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella hablo.

\- Dimka que harás esta noche – Dios otra vez no esta mujer no sabe cuándo darse por vencida.

\- Tengo planes – dije sin importancia, su cara se puso en blanco y sus ojos mostraron un poco de ira, a ella no le gustaba ser rechazado.

Lentamente se paró y se sentó en mi escritorio me miro y me dio una sonrisa sexi, ella pensó que en mi tenia efecto, pero no solo me daba asco.

\- Bueno que tal si cancelas y cenamos y pasamos una noche romántica como en los viejos tiempos – sentí mi ira construir de verdad esta mujer esa una puta, suspire y me aruñe la punta de la nariz la mire y hable muy despacio.

\- Mira Tasha no hay un nosotros lo hubo pero ya no más, estoy interesando en alguien mas y no lo voy arruinar por un polvo rápido contigo - dije lo más lento posible que podía, esta mujer acaba con la paciencia de un santo.

\- Si, cual de todas tus putas le toca salida esta noche – soltó un risa arrogante, mi sangre hervía como se atreve hablar así de Rose, si sé que no sabe quién era pero igual Rose era lejos de ser una puta a diferencia de ella.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo, además no juzgues que tú no eres muy santa después de todo – su risa se detuvo y me dio una mirada de muerte, se paró y se acomodó el vestido y se dispuso a irse pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo.

\- Volverás hacer mío cueste lo que me cueste – y con eso cerró la puerta, decidí ignorar sus palabras. Mirando el reloj me di cuenta de que debería salir para el restaurante donde tendría el almuerzo.

Cuando llegue vi que tres hombres de traje me esperaban me acerque a ellos y les di la mano, pedimos nuestro almuerzo y después todo se convirtió en negocio, hablamos de los nuevos proyectos y hoteles que pronto se construirían y de como ellos querían ser parte de ello.

Luego de que llegamos en un acuerdo me dispuse a ir vi que el almuerzo tomo mucho tiempo ya que eran las 6 de la tarde me apresure a llegar a mi apartamento para poder estar listo para recoger a Rose.

Llegue a mi ático y como siempre la soledad me recibió, y aun que era un hombre poderoso en el mundo del exterior, en la intimidad de mi casa era un hombre solo sin el cariño de una mujer. Mi madre vivía en una zona más residencial y alejada de la ciudad por lo cual no siempre podía disfrutar de su compañía, tome un último suspiro y me fui a mi habitación a prepararme.

Me metí en mi ducha y deje que el agua hiciera su magia en mi espalda sentí toda la tención del día desaparecer, una vez que estaba limpio y fresco decidí ir y buscar que usar. Decidí por unos vaqueros desgastado y un blusa polo negra me puse zapatos de color negro y una chaqueta de cuero que abrazo mis músculos, después de todo no era nada elegante, deje mi cabello suelto y puse un poco de loción.

Mire en mi reloj y vi que tenía media hora para recoger a Rose así que me dispuse a ir al garaje por mi coche esta noche decidí usar el Audi A7 era de color blanco. Sabía que a Rose le encantaría este aún recuerdo la cara que puso ante el R8, esa mujer sabia apreciar un buen auto.

Media hora después estaba estacionando fuera de su casa, y estaba nervioso no acostumbraba a ir a citas pero si Rose me pediría que fuéramos a la luna se lo diaria a ojos cerrados, me baje de mi auto y me dispuse a ir a la entrada toque la puerta y espere, después de 2 minutos una mujer respondió

\- Buenas Noches – dijo ella dándome una sonrisa

\- Hola Alberta, Rose se encuentra – pregunte con un tono nervioso.

\- Lo siento señor Belikov ella no está pero dejo esto para usted – me entrego un papel doblado a la mita lo abrí y creo que mi corazón se detuvo cuando leí sus palabras.

 _Dimitri_

 _Cuando llegues si es que lo haces no me encontraras. Espero que tengas una gran velada romántica con Tasha esas fuero sus planes y palabras por lo cual no decidí esperarte le deseo suerte con su futura Sra. Belikov._

 _Besos, Rose._

Sentí rabia y la vez tristeza por que diría algo así, si yo le dije que no había nada entre Tasha y yo, pero luego recordé las palabras de Tasha en mi oficina Dios esa mujer debió encéntrasela y decirle eso a ella, pero porque Rose creerle lo que ella le dijo pero algo en mi mente dijo

 _Hola despierta eres Dimitri Belikov, play boy de new york_

Por supuesto ella ya debe saber mi historial, y por primera vez desee no tener un historial tal vez ella no le hubiera creído a Tasha y estaría aquí esperándome pero no como siempre algo tenía que salir mal.

Di mis gracias a Alberta y me dispuse a irme, me subí en mi coche y me dirigí nuevamente a mi ático, puse su nota en el asiento y apreté el acelerado quería llegar ya y tomar unas copas, cuando logre llegar a mi casa subí a toda prisa a mi apartamento y di las gracias a la soledad no quería nadie cerca de mi esta noche, solo quería a Rose en mis brazos y besarla y decirle que todo era mentiras, pero apuesto que era la última persona que ella desearía ver.

Me dirigí a mi cocina y saque una botella de vodka ruso, no me moleste en coger una copa bebí directamente de la botella me senté en mi sala y divise todo new york atreves de mi ventana y no pude dejar de desear tener a Rose aquí en mi brazos, desee poderle hacer el amor enfrente de esta vista.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso perdido en mis pensamiento hasta que sentí mi teléfono sonar, a regañadientes lo cogí y vi que era Abe, no quería contestar pero debe ser algo importante Abe no llamo por nada

\- Belikov – dije con una voz un poco molesta.

\- Belikov, lo siento por llamar tan tarde, solo quería saber si estabas con Rose – pregunto y pude ver que su voz escondía un poco de preocupación.

\- No señor ella no está con migo, porque no marcas a su celular – inmediatamente me preocupe, Rose era nueva en la ciudad y si algo le paso y si se perdió.

\- Ya lo intente pero no contesta – su voz sonaba cansada, inmediatamente baje y me dirigí al coche.

\- Abe estoy encamino, no te preocupes la encontraremos – colgué y encendí el motor y me dispuse a ir a la vivienda Mazur, gracias al cielo las calles eran casi desierta por lo que no me tomo mucho tiempo en llegar.

Una vez que logre llegar entre, vi que Janine estaba en sus pijamas de seda y con una cara de preocupación, Abe era hablando por su teléfono gritándole a alguien, cuando finalmente colgó se sentó junto a su esposa y hablo.

\- Janine tranquila, la encontré ella esta con lissa y una amiga en un bar, ya se dirigen aquí – mis hombros inmediatamente se relajaron pero igual hasta no verla no me quedaría tranquilo.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde alguien entro en la casa y hablo era ella, todos nos volteamos a su voz y me quede helado cuando tome su apariencia, tenía un vestido negro que se aferraba a sus curvas y hacían ver sus tetas más grandes, no bajo más de 5cm desde su culo dejando muy poco a la imaginación una mal postura y se le podría ver todo. Estaba maquillada y su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda ella era hermosa, sentí que en mis pantalones se ponían un poco más apretado ante la vista delante mí.

Ella se dispuso hablar y pedir disculpa explicando lo que paso, su madre era todavía enojada hasta que ella le explico bien las cosas y Janine se relajó y la tomo en su regazo ella sabía que yo la estaba mirando pero decidió ignorarme, cuando Abe la mando a descansar hable.

\- Señor, puedo tener una palabras con Rose – dije sin apartar la mirada de Rose.

\- Por supuesto hijo, que tengan una buena noche – y con eso el tomo a su esposa de la mano y se la llevo a su habitación, Rose se paró y se dispuso ir a la suya y la seguí, ella era consiente de mi presencia pero decidió ignorarla, entro en su habitación y se dispuso a cerrar su puerta pero yo era más rápido entre y la cerré detrás de mí echándole llave no quería interrupciones. Me volví a ella y hable

\- Donde diablos estabas y por qué estas vestida así – mi voz salió más fría de lo que quería, pero bueno quería respuestas.

\- No es asunto Belikov, piérdete – ella dijo mientras se despojaba de sus tacones

\- Respóndeme Rose no estoy jugando – sé que mi voz la asusto un poco pero en este momento tenía mucha rabia.

\- No es asunto tuyo por que no mejor vas y follas a Tasha – su voz estaba carga de veneno como dijo esas palabras, me relaje un poco y con voz cansa hable.

\- Con que es por eso, mira Rose no hay nada entre ella y yo no sé lo que te dijo, pero nada es verdad – dije pero ella decidió ignorarme y se dispuso a recoger su cabello, y pude ver algo en su cuello eso era un MALTIDO CHUPETON. Ella sin darse cuenta me pare enfrente y alce su nuca para poder ver mejor, en este punto mi sangre hervía, alguien la toco y ese alguien no fui yo.

\- Que demonios tienes en el cuello, que bastardo se atrevió a tocarte – esta vez mi voz alcanzó un nivel de frialdad, sé que le cause un poco de miedo pero no podía controlar los celos que estaba sintiendo.

\- No es asunto tuyo, además te soy sincera no recuerdo su nombre solo que esta caliente – ella dijo y creo que fue una mala respuesta antes de que ella se diera cuenta la tenía contra la pared presionándola contra mi cuerpo.

\- Es asunto mío cuanto tocan lo que es mío – y antes de que ella pudiera responder hice lo que había estado muriendo por hacer desde que la vi, la bese como si mi vida dependiera de eso, ella inmediatamente respondió a mi beso con mi lengua pedí entrada y ella me la dio, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron todo el drama quedo olvidado solo éramos ella y yo. Ella sabía a vainilla con un toque de tequila su sabor era exquisito y yo quería probar todo ella.

Pronto nuestros cuerpo pidieron oxigeno pero yo no quería soltarla así que empecé a besar su cuello y con una de mis manos empecé a bajar su vestido dejando sus deliciosas tetas al descubierto para mí, me retire un poco para poderlas apreciar y eran hermosas, eran redondas y sus picos rosados lentamente pase una de mis manos y ella soltó un gemido eso hiso que me excitara mas, así que lentamente baje mi boca y tome un pezón en ella y chupe duro, ella dejo escapa un gemido demasiado alto me aparte y le dije.

\- Shhh Roza, no queremos que sus padres se despierten – seguí haciendo mi tarde mientras tenía uno en mi boca acariciaba el otro con mi mano, en este punto mi polla estaba pidiendo liberación, así que me aparte y arranque su vestido cuando vi que no tenía bragas gruño en su oído

\- No me gusta este vestido. Quiero solo tu cuerpo para mí – sé que mi voz tenia efecto porque su cuerpo inmediatamente se erizo. Estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar así que solo asintió con su cabeza.

Suavemente la tome y la lleve hasta la cama y la acosté suavemente, me pose en sima de ella y la empecé a besar apasionadamente una de mis manos fue bajando lentamente hasta su vagina y sí que se sentía rico sus labios estaban tan mojados que solo quería probarla, ella gimió y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás aproche y bese su cuello marcándola como mia fui bajando y dándole besos por cada parte de su cuerpo cuando llegue a su abdomen la bese y me asegure de dejar un chupado en él, seguí bajando y llegue a sus muslos suavemente los bese yo sabía que ella estaba emocionada tanto como yo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Suavemente bese sus muslos y ella olía delicioso a una mezcla de vainilla y excitación, lentamente subí y me posicione en su centro y la vista de ella así era exquisita su vagina estaba cubierta por su lubricación y yo solo quería saborearla, lentamente puse su clitoris en mi lengua y ese fue su fin, sabía que quería más por eso inserte un dedo la acción la hiso arquear su espalda y gemir más alto, por eso aproveche y le hable sucio.

\- Dios Roza eres tan apretada no puedo esperar a tener mi polla en ti – mis palabras la hicieron gemir y pronto inserte un segundo y tercer dedo y empecé a bombear duro en ella.

\- Dimitri me voy a venir – ella dijo con voz entrecortada.

\- Vente Roza, vente en mi boca quiero probarte – dije mordiendo suavemente su clitoris, ese fue su fin se vino duro y gritando mi nombre bebí todo lo que me dio y Dios me encanta el sabor de esta mujer.

Mientras ella bajaba de su alto no pude dejar de notar que su semen salió con un poco de sangre me pareció raro, será que la lastime, pero pronto caí en cuenta. Ohh Dios mío Rose es virgen, no lo podía creer, esta hermosa criatura aquí delante de mí nunca ha sido tocada por un hombre, me sentí feliz pero con miedo a la vez pude haberle hecho daño.

Cuando llevo su orgasmos ella abrió sus ojos, debío notar mi cara porque se incorporó y vio las sabanas manchas inmediatamente bajo su mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, no entendía que no tenía nada de que apenarse me sentía tan feliz de que esta hermosa criatura a un era virgen y más que ella quería darme eso a mí pero tuve que preguntarle por qué no me había dicho.

\- Rose eres virgen, porque no me dijiste – mi voz estaba mezclada con tantas emociones, ella solo se encogió de hombros y respondió

\- No creo que fuera importante – su voz era entre cortada y sonaba como si tuviera ganas de llorar, me posicione entre sus piernas y hable.

\- Roza, por supuesto que es importante pude haberte echo daño – ella no respondió y no cumplía con mi mirada, me retire entre sus piernas y me quite la chaqueta y me deslice fuera de mis zapatos, la tome en mis brazos y lentamente la acosté encima de la almohada, con mi pulgar limpie una lagrima de su mejilla ella era hermosa y tan pura siempre desee tenerla en mis brazos.

La bese tan tiernamente en ese beso le demostré tanto cariño y el amor que estaba empezando a sentir por ella, lentamente me retire la mire a los ojos y le pregunte.

\- Se mia esta noche, se solamente mia – mis ojos debío mostrar la esperanza porque ella dijo.

\- Soy tuya – sonó como un susurro pero es fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Esta vez la bese con toda la lujuria que sentía mi cuerpo, deje mis manos vagar por su hermoso cuerpo ella tiro de mi camisa y la lanzo a un lado del cuarto, ella nos dio vuelta por lo que estaba encima de mí y la vista era perfecta ella estaba totalmente desnuda ante mí y era algo que guardare por siempre en mi memoria, empezó a besarme por mi mandíbula y cuando llego a mi cuello me chupo allí asegurándose de marcarme como suyo, su acción me hiso gemir y querer a ella ahora mismo fue bajado y dejando besos mariposa por todo mi cuerpo cuando llego a mis vaqueros lo quito con lentitud solo alargando mi tortura.

Cuando se deshizo de ellos solo quede en mis boxeadores, pero ella rápidamente se deshizo de ellos y por fin mi polla estaba libre, dejo escapar un grito ahogado cuando vio mi pene, le di una sonrisa descarada estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía.

Ella lentamente bajo y beso mi punta limpiando una gota de pre semen su lengua se sentía tan bien que casi me vengo hay mismo, ella se lo fue metiendo lentamente en su boca, cuando se acostumbró a su tamaño empezó a follarme con su boca, se sentía tan delicioso su estrecha boca en mi polla, pronto quería más por lo que le tome el cabello y empecé a guiarla a mi ritmo.

\- Mierda Rose estoy a punto de venirme – mi voz era roca y pesada con mi acento.

Ella lo saco del todo y luego se lo metió en una velocidad impresiónate raspando sus dientes en el proceso y ese fue mi fin, deje que mi orgasmo se hiciera cargo como vacié todo mi semen en su boca, ella bebió todo lo que le di pero algo se le escapo dejándose caer en sus hermosas tetas.

Cerré mis ojos y deje calmar una poco, sentí que ella me limpio y beso mi punta y se retiró, eso fue alucinante pero tenía que estar seguro de que fue su primera vez por eso pregunte.

\- Dime que es suerte de principiante – aún mantenía mis ojos cerrados esa fue la mejor mamada de mi vida y quería repetirla por siempre con Rose.

\- Lo es – su voz sonó como un susurro pero fue suficiente para mí.

Abrí mis ojo y la vi mirándome, la vista ante mí era exquisita sus labios eran rojos y un poco hinchados, su cabello era un poco desordenado y sus pechos brillaban con mi semen en ellos, la tome y la acosté debajo de mí y la bese probándome a mí mismo en el proceso , pronto mi pene empezó a despertar y Rose se dio cuenta de ellos porque decidió tomarlo en su mano y masturbarme, esto me hiso gemir en su boca lo que le causo que se erizara su piel. Cuando era totalmente erecto lo tome y empecé a lubricarme con sus jugos, me separe la mire y le dije.

\- Prometo ser suave – y con eso empecé a meterlo suavemente, ella se estremeció, pero rápido se acostumbró, cuando estaba seguro de que ella aguantaría hable por última vez

\- Eres mia y siempre lo serás – y con eso la penetre por completo la acción la hiso gritar pero pronto calme sus gritos con un beso, me quede quieto dejando que se acostumbrara cuando lo hiso movió sus caderas y me hiso saber que estaba lista y con eso empecé a moverme lentamente.

Le hice el amor despacio y con amor pero ella quería más por lo que se dio vuelta y estaba ahorcajadas encima de mí, nuestras caras eran a pulgadas, la mire y ella era una diosa su cabello era un desastre y su cuerpo brillaba por la fina capa de sudor que nos cubre, sus paredes empezaron a estrecharse lo que me indica que estaba cerca, así que le di vuelta me arrodille y tome sus perfectas piernas y las puse encima de mi hombro desde esta posición me hacía ir más profundo en ella.

\- Dimitri más duro – ella dijo con sus ojos cerrados.

\- Dios Roza eres tan apretada – dije aumentado mi ritmo.

Sabía que ella estaba a punto por lo que baje mi mano y empecé a jugar con su clitoris y ese fue su fin como su orgasmo la golpeo sus paredes se apretaron y me hicieron encontrar mi orgasmo gritando su nombre, lo saque a toda prisa y vi como mi semen la baño en su abdomen.

Me desplome encima de ella no importándome ensuciarme con mi semen, la mire a los ojos y vi la felicidad en ellos la misma felicidad que había en los míos en este punto me sentía tan completo nunca quise dejarla ir y haría todo lo que estaba en mi alcance para hacerlo, bese cada parte de su cara y eso le causo reír, me aparte y le dije.

\- Gracias Roza, gracias por ese regalo – sus ojos tenían un brillo que solo me encontré perdido en ellos, ella no respondió solo me beso apasionadamente, no sé cuánto nos quedamos así pero era tarde y ella tenía que dormir, por lo que me retire de ella y me dirigí a su baño, encontré una toalla y la moje con un poco de agua tibia y Salí.

Ella estaba tumbada en su cama y parecía una Diosa la limpie con cuidado y note que sus ojos se estaban cerrando, así que saque sus colchas y la metí en ellas tire la toalla a un lado y me metí con ella sabía que pronto tenía que dejar antes de que Abe se despertó pero quería atesorar este momento con ella. La atraje a mi cuerpo y ella envolvió sus brazos en mí, note que estaba prácticamente dormida así que decidí hablar.

\- Buenas noches mi hermosa Roza – ella bostezo y dijo

\- Buenas noches Dimitri – y así caí en un sueño con mi hermosa Roza en mis brazos


	9. Día madre e hija

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 8 (Día madre e hija)**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un golpe que vino desde mi puerta, me di la vuelta y al instante me estremecí me dolían partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, me di la vuelta lentamente a lado que Dimitri ocupo en la noche pero este, estaba vació. Me levante un poco confundido ¿y si todo lo imagine? ¿Y si todo fue un sueño? pero no eso no podría ser posible el dolor era una prueba de ellos a demás mis almohadas tenían su loción impregnada.

Otro golpe me saco de mi estado de aturdimiento, así que me levante despacio ignorando las protestas de mi cuerpo y busque mi bata, cuando por fin la encontré me la coloque y di la bienvenida a como su suavidad se sentía contra mi piel adolorida, lentamente me dirigí a mi puerta a ver quién era el intruso, cuando abrí vi que fue Alberta.

\- Buen día Rose – dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa cálida.

\- Buen día Alberta - dije dándole la misma sonrisa

\- Lo siento por despertarte señorita, pero estas acaban de llegar para usted - dijo entregándome un ramo de las rosas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida, junto con una nota.

\- Gracias Alberta – dije mientras tomaba la nota - ¿qué hora es? - pregunte viendo que aún era un poco frio.

\- Son 08 a.m. señorita, la dejare para que pueda dormir un poco más – y así camino por las escaleras desapareciendo a la vista.

Entre en mi habitación y pude apreciar mejor el ramo y era hermoso eran 12 rosas grandes de color rojo sangre pero en la mita era una rosa igual de grande pero esta era de color blanco, mi favorita. Abrí la nota muy lentamente y hay impregnado en letra perfecta decía.

 _ **Mi querida Roza.**_

 _ **Lamento que me haya tenido que ir antes de que despiertes, pero no quería su padre entrar y verme desnudo en la cama con su hija, no habría terminado bien.**_

 _ **Pero quiero que sepas que me diste la mejor noche de mi vida, espero que no te haya lastimado y si así fue me disculpo, envió este ramo de 12 rosas que simbolizan cada hora del día que estás en mi mente, la última rosa es de color blanco, ya que significa pureza y eso es lo que significas tu para mí.**_

 _ **Ancio que llegue la noche, para poderte ver ya que todavía me debes una primera cita.**_ _**Te recogeré a las 8.**_

 _ **Besos**_

 _ **Dimitri.**_

Leí la nota por tercera vez, estaba en las nubes mi dolor desapareció con sus palabras '' la mejor noche de mi vida'' tenía la mayor sonrisa en mi cara. En este punto yo me sentía la mujer más feliz.

Demasiado excitar a volver a dormir me senté en mi terraza viendo el paisaje, pronto sería la primera caída de la nieve anunciado la llegada de la Navidad, con una última mirada decidí prepararme para el día así que me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño pero algo me detuvo en seco, era otro ramo de flores pero esta vez eran margaritas y su aspecto era igual al del día anterior, eran marchita y con unos pocos gusanos como si los hubieran traído directamente del cementerio y está también tenía una nota.

 _ **Eres hermosa en la intimidad, lástima que estas en las manos equivocadas.**_

Ahora si me sentía muy asustada alguien está espiándome y no solo eso también presencio mi momento privado con Dimitri, pero quien puede ser quien podría ser tan enfermo que aria algo así y lo más impórtate por que está detrás de mí. No conozco a nadie y nadie me conoce. Decidí ignorarlo otra vez si este patrón se vuelve a repetir iré a mi padre y buscaremos la solución.

Deseche las flore y me fui a mi baño trate de ignorar la opresión en mi pecho que me decía que algo iba salir mal, pensé que tal vez estoy exagerando y me están haciendo una broma, o se están confundiendo de persona. Me metí en mi ducha y deje que el agua bañara todos mis problemas y preocupaciones, me sentía triste de que tendría que lavar el olor de Dimitri de mi cuerpo pero lo bueno era que a un estaban en mis almohadas. 20 minutos más tarde estaba lista para vestirme me dirigí a mi armario y saque unos vaqueros una chaqueta y unas zapatillas Nike, hoy quería estar lo más cómoda posible. En mi cabello me hice una moña desorganizada y decidí no usar ningún maquillaje, cuando estuve de acuerdo con mi look me dirigí a la planta de abajo en busca de un desayuno después de los esfuerzo de anoche mi estómago rugía de hambre.

Cuando llegue a la cocina mi madre estaba sentada en la barra comiendo su desayuno, pase por su lado bese su mejilla y me dirigí a servir un poco de las delicias de Alberta. Estaba disfrutando de mi deliciosa ensalada de frutas cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

\- Momma ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – pregunte a mi madre.

\- No mucho princesa, está haciendo mucho frio afuera, ¿porque? Que tienes en mente – su cara era un poco curiosa.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a obtener un árbol, decoraciones y muchas luces, esta casa es enorme y diciembre ya está a una semana? - le pregunté dándole mis mejores ojos de cachorro.

\- Por supuesto querida, nunca le diría que no a un día con mi hija, pero Dios Rose donde vamos conseguir tantas decoraciones, esta casa es enorme - dijo con fingido horror.

\- Déjame eso a mí – dije dando mi más grande sonrisa. Ella solo rodo los ojos y respondió.

\- Bueno quería ve y abrígate nos vemos en 10 en la entrada principal, le informare a adrian donde nos dirigimos el día de hoy – ella dijo pero cuando menciono el nombre de adrian sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo y no en el buen sentido.

No respondí solo subí a mi habitación para recoger un abrigo más cálido y mi cartera. 10 minutos más tarde estaba parada en la entrada de mi casa, mi madre estaba hablando con adrian cerca del carro de mi madre era un Audi Q7 de color blanco amaba ese coche. Cuando me acerque a ellos dos sentí miedo de estar tan cerca de adrian y no podía saber de dónde venían esas emociones tal vez era el hecho de cómo me miro, su mirada era a un más oscura de lo normal y más cuando divisaba mi cuerpo, una sonrisa maligna se cruzó sus labios como si recordara algo.

Decidí no darle un segundo pensamiento y me metí en el auto con mi madre, cuando Adrian se puso en marcha mi madre se voltio y me pregunto.

\- Rose tu eres mi hija y nos contamos todo – empezó y era verdad siempre vi a mi madre como mi mejor amiga, siempre le dije todo – y no quiero que me mientas, así que dime que pasa entre tú y belikov – mi madre me dio una mirada que decía '' no me mientas''. No me gustaba que ella sacara el tema y más delante de Adrian porque hay mismo que escucho el nombre de Dimitri sus ojos se pusieron helado como si quisiera matar a alguien, así que con voz baja solo para que ella me escuchara respondí.

\- No se madre, no te puedo mentir me gusta mucho – dije con voz cansada – pero no sé si regrese esos sentimientos, no hay que mirar muy lejos por qué mírame soy una adolecente y él es un hombre que sabe que lo que quiere en la vida – sentí mi estado de ánimo cayo picada, hasta que ella hablo con la voz como seda.

\- Porque no crees que seas buena para él, aparte de la edad cual es el otro problema – ella tenía una mirada de ternura en su cara.

\- Madre no hay que ir muy lejos mírame y míralo a él, el hombre sabe lo que quiere y donde está parado y yo apenas estoy explorando las cosas, estamos en páginas muy diferentes – en este punto solo quería carrucarme en los brazos de Dimitri y olvidarme de esos pensamientos.

\- Rose mírame – dijo mi madre, levante la vista y la clave en sus hermoso ojos – eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente y valiente que conozco y el o cualquier hombre que te tenga en su vida será el hombre más afortunado – busque en sus ojos por algún indicio de mentiras, pero no solo había verdad y amor en ellos, eso me hiso amarla un poco más si eso era posible.

\- Gracias Momma eres la mejor – dije como me acurruque en sus brazos como lo hacía cuando era una niña. 20 minutos más tarde llegamos al centro de New York mi madre y yo decidimos seguir a pie desde aquí, salimos del coche y mi madre le informo a Adrian que cuando estaríamos hechos en nuestras compras lo llamaríamos. El solo asintió con su cabeza y me dedico una última sonrisa espeluznante.

Decidí ignorarlo como siempre, tome del brazo de mi madre y nos dirigimos hacia la multitud, llegamos a la primera tienda y vi que había muchos árboles y decidí buscar uno, media Hora después no había tenido suerte todos eran tan simple o poco llamativos estaba a punto de darme por vencido hasta que lo vi en una esquina de la tienda, era el árbol perfecto debió tener una 3 metros de alto y era lleno de hojas pero en sus puntas eran blancas dando la alusión de que era nieve, era simplemente perfecto.

\- Rose vamos hay más tiendas – dijo mi madre, pero antes de que pudiera salir la tome del brazo y la guie a mi árbol.

\- Este es Momma – señale el árbol y madre y ella abrió sus ojos viendo la altura de este.

\- Por Dios Rose y como se supone que lo llevaremos – su voz tenía un tono de diversión.

\- Momma por favor es perfecto – dije dando mi mejor mirada de cachorro. Un vendedor se acercó y nos dedicó una sonrisa servicial.

\- Buenos días, en que puedo servirle – dijo la vendedora servicialmente.

\- Mi hija quiere ese árbol – mi madre señalo mi árbol.

\- Por supuesto, por favor acompáñenme a la caja – ella amablemente nos guio. Al llegar a la caja mi madre pasa su tarjeta de crédito.

\- bueno señora Mazur serían tres mil dólares – casi me trague la lengua, nunca pensé que algo así sería tan costoso pero bueno el árbol valía la pena.

\- Donde se hará la entrega – pidió la vendedora.

Mi madre le dio nuestra dirección, dimos nuestras gracias y nos fuimos a buscar todo lo demás. 3 horas y ciento de tiendas teníamos todo lo necesario para nuestra casa así que decidimos tomar un almuerzo rápido, decidí llevarla al restaurante de Olena quería que mi madre probara la deliciosa comida de esa mujer.

Al llegar el lugar era más lleno que de costumbre pero supongo que era porque es hora del almuerzo logramos encontrar una mesa en la esquina y nos dirigimos allí pero antes de poder llegar alguien llamo por mi nombre.

\- Rose – busque quien era y cuando lo logre vi que era Olena que se abría paso entre la multitud con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

\- Hola Olena como te encuentras – pregunte mientras ella me arrastraba a un abrazo.

\- Bien querida, que te trae por aquí – pregunto ella soltándome en el proceso.

\- Mi madre y yo queríamos algo de comer y me acorde de tu deliciosa comida, por cierto te presento a mi queridísima madre Janine Mazur – presente a ambas mujeres.

\- encantado de conocerte Janine – Olena le extendió la mano a mi madre quien a mucho gusto la tomo.

\- El gusto es mío Olena – dijo mi madre muy formalmente.

Olena nos acompañó a la mesa y después de una charla rápida dijo que debía ponerse a trabajar pero que nos iba a mandar un mesero. No me equivoque trayendo a mi madre a este lugar cuando probó la maravillosa comida de Olena mi madre esta extasiada y eso para Janine Mazur era mucho decir.

Después de nuestro almuerzo decidimos que era hora de ir así que mi madre aviso a Adrian y 10 minutos después él estaba aparcando al frente del restaurante, nos ayudó con nuestros paquete y nos pusimos en marcha en mita del camino mi madre hablo.

\- Así que Rose que estás haciendo hoy – ella pregunto interesada.

\- No lo sé – fue lo único que dije, ella me miro como si no entendiera por lo que hable – Dimitri me invito a salir pero no dijo a donde nos dirigíamos – entendimiento cruzo su cara y ella me dio una sonrisa maternal.

\- Bueno Rose que te diviertas, pero recuerda no llegues tarde – ella dijo recordando la noche anterior y algo se me vino a la mente por lo que dije.

\- Momma por favor no le digas a Baba no quiero que el aun sepa que salgo con su socio – dije esperando que ella guardaría mi secreto mi padre era un hombre comprensible pero cuando se trataba de un hombre cortejando su hija sacaba las garras.

\- Esta bien Rose pero no podemos ocultarlo siempre, va a llegar el momento en el que tengas que hablar con el – y yo lo sabía pero no quería que fuera ya, primero quería estar segura de donde estaba parada con Dimitri.

\- Ok Momma pero cuando llegue el momento – ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, el auto se quedó en silencio mientras nos deslizábamos por la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos a casa desempacamos el auto y pusimos todo en la sala le dije a mi madre no hacer planes para el fin de semana siguiente ya que quería armar todo con ella y mi padre como una familia, era nuestra primera verdadera navidad y quería hacer toda las tradiciones como la decoración, los regalos la cenas y entre otras cosas, ella acordó y cuando estaba a punto de irme a preparar ella hablo.

\- Rose necesitas ayuda para tu cita – pude ver la esperanza marcada en su cara, mi madre nunca me preparo por lo general mi abuela Barbara lo hacía siempre pero hoy era diferente, hoy fue mi primera cita y quería compartir eso con ella.

\- Por supuesto madre me encantaría que me ayudaras – le dije y su rosto se ilumino como el 4 de julio. Ella tomo mi mano y me guio a mi habitación al llegar ella ordeno una ducha mientras ella buscaba un atuendo en mi armario.

Me metí en la ducha y lave el mugre de la ciudad, afeite todas mis parte y me asegure de tener la piel lisa y perfecta, cuando Salí de la ducha decidí aplicar crema hidratante con olor a vainilla dejando mi piel lisa y con un aroma genial, antes de salir decidí poner mi ropa interior que consistía en una tanga o más bien pedazo de tela color negro con encaje rojo y un sostén a juego.

Enrolle una toalla en mi cuerpo y salí a mi habitación encima de mi cama mi madre tenía ya escogida la ropa que usaría esta noche y déjame decirte que la mujer era única cuando se trataba de moda. Ella decidió que llevaría unos vaqueros que se aferraban a mi culo haciéndolo ver más grande con una blusa de tiras negras y una chaqueta de color rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis curvas, llevaba tacones de plataforma roja con correas en los tobillos. Cuando iba a hacer mi cabello ella hablo.

\- Siéntate – señalo la silla de mi tocador, cogió un cepillo y empezó a peinar mi cabello capa por capa, cerré los ojos y deje que hiciera su magia se sentía tan bien estar consentido por mi madre, cuando termino decidió hacerme una trenza pero no recogiendo todo el cabello solo cierta parte en si era hermosa. Para mi maquillaje lo dejo natural solo un poco de mascara de pestañas, un poco de rubor, delineador de ojos negro y labial color cereza, cuando vi mi aspecto era hermoso y más cuando me di cuenta de que fue mi madre quien me dejo así.

\- Gracias Momma es perfecto – la abrase lo más fuerte posible que pude, no sabría que aria sin esta mujer.

\- Rose tu eres hermosa y te amo con todo mi ser pero aún falta algo para que el look este perfecto – ella abrió su mano y en ella era el Nazar que mi padre le dio cuando fueron a su primera cita, sentí mis ojos agua mi madre amaba ese collar y para mí fue tan especial que ella quisiera dármelo.

\- Tu padre me lo dio en nuestra primera cita, hoy te lo paso a ti y espero que algún día se lo pases a tu hija – yo recogí mi cabello y deje que ella pusiera el collar en mi cuello, cuando lo hiso me mire en espejo y era tan perfecto el Nazar solo me hiso sentir más hermosa ahora sabía que no importaba donde estaba siempre tendría una parte de mi madre en mí.

\- Gracias madre, te amo – dije besando sus mejillas, ella me dio un abrazo de oso ella rio y di gracias al cielo por los padres que tenía, pronto sentí un carro parquear a las afuera de mi casa inmediatamente sentí nervios mi madre se apartó me miro y sonrió.

\- Tranquila Rose estas hermosa, ve y ten una gran noche mi niña – ella me dio una sonrisa y me entrego mi bolso.

\- Te amo mamá, te veré en la mañana – bese su mejilla por última vez y salí de mi habitación.

Cuando me acerqué a la puerta no podía dejar de sentir muchas mariposas en mi estómago y pensé que tal vez, sólo tal vez me estaba enamorando de Dimitri Belikov.


	10. ¿enserio?

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 9 (¿enserio?)**

Al salir a la puerta, allí estaba parado mi Dios ruso, en toda su gloria, vestía vaqueros desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero que abrazaba todos sus músculos en los lugares correctos se veía tan sexy que me hizo querer hacerle el amor sobre su coche.

\- Te ves hermosa esta noche mi Roza - dijo rozando sus labios con los míos, pero necesitaba más, necesitaba sentirlo.

Así que lo tome por el cuello y lo tire hacia mí entendió la indirecta, porque envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

\- Me alegro de verte camarada - dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho inhalando el rico aroma.

\- Yo también mi Roza - dijo besando mi frente - ¿qué tal si vamos? - dijo abriendo la puerta de su coche.

\- Gracias – le di mi mejor sonrisa y me metí en el asiento del pasajero, el camino y se metió al lado del conductor y yo era un poco curioso hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

\- así que camarada, adonde me llevas - pregunte verdaderamente curiosa

\- sorpresa Roza - respondió regalándome una de sus sonrisas hermosas.

\- sabes, odio las sorpresas - dije dándole un puchero lo cual los hizo reír.

\- paciencia Roza, la paciencia es una virtud – su voz tenía un tono de diversión

\- si bueno, pues nací sin esa virtud - dije cruzando mis brazos, el gesto le hizo gracia, pero no dijo nada.

Pronto la gran ciudad desapareció de la vista, así que estaba muy confundida pensé que íbamos a ver una película o algo así, pero no al parecer me equivoque. Cada vez que avanzábamos un poco más empezaba a ver grandes casas pero con aspecto un poco más hogareñas, Nos detuvimos en una y era hermosa era el tipo de casa donde uno podría criar un familia, lo mire confundida de por qué nos detuvimos aquí, salió del coche y me tendió la mano, le di un mirada confusa el río y respondió.

\- ya verás – cogí su mano y deje que me guiará a través del jardín principal era un poco descuidado , pero con un poco de amor sería hermoso, nos condujo hasta la entrada de la propiedad y pensé que iba a tocar pero no, me sorprendió cuando saco un juego de llaves Lo mire a un más confundida que antes.

\- no me mires así - dijo con un sonrisa - ya verás - Al entrar en la casa me sorprendió un poco y no pude evitar preguntar.

\- porque estamos en una casa vacía - estaba mirando al rededor de ésta, era hermosa tenía pisos de mármol negro ,a todo el frente de la entrada se podía divisar una escalera en forma de coral, un poco más de haya se hallaban dos habitaciones, una era la sala y esta tenía un gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero , la otra habitación era el comedor, era más bien pequeño para unas 12 personas , subí por las escaleras y en la planta de arriba habían 7 habitaciones un estudio y una biblioteca , cada habitación tenía su baño propio pero la habitación principal era hermosa y aun que estaba vacía no pude dejar de pensar lo hermoso que sería tener una familia aquí y Dimitri brillo en esos pensamientos.

\- por qué me has traído aquí - le pregunte una vez que estábamos en la planta de abajo.

\- este lugar es mío – él dijo Lo mire esperando que continúe y siguió - un día hace años pase por aquí y la vi, me enamore de ella era la casa que siempre quise para formar un familia - dijo con un toque de lamento - cuando me enteré de que estaba en venta decidí comprarla, cuando entre por primera vez me enamore y no dejaba de pensar en niños corriendo por todas partes – su voz mostraba cierto pesar me quede en silencio, él quería niños, él quería una familia, la familia que yo aún no le podía brindar.

\- pero no sólo por eso la compre hay algo en este lugar que me enamoro por completo y por eso hoy quería traerte aquí - dijo mientras me guiaba a la parte trasera de la casa.

Al salir me quede sin aliento era un jardín pero no cualquiera parecía un jardín encantado. Como sacado de una película y no fue eso lo mejor la mejor parte fue la configuración en la mitad del jardín había una manta llena de almohadas, en todo el frente había un reproductor de cine y en la manta habían siento de dulces y todo el jardín era alumbrados por luces y el pasto lleno de velas con aroma a vainilla era tan romántico. En mi estado no vi que se paró detrás de mí y me agarro por la cintura y me atrajo hasta él y en mi oído susurro.

\- Este es mi secreto, aquí vengo cuando tengo días malos, me traen paz - dijo -así como tú - en este momento me sentí tan especial nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así, casi me hizo sentir amada.

\- Gracias. Por traerme aquí - dije como me voltee a besarlo, me cogió en sus brazos y me beso apasionadamente.

\- Qué tal si, cenamos.- Dijo mientras me guiaba hacia la manta ya establecida. Me senté y se sentó a mi lado y ahora podía ver toda la comida había pizza, brownies, palomitas, refrescos y lo mejor del mundo.

\- DONUTS - dije como agarre una y Dios sabía delicioso.

\- sabía que te gustaría - dijo mordiendo un pedazo de mi DONUTS.

\- Hey esta es mía – señale con fingido enojo - tienes suerte, nadie roba su dona de Rose Hathaway y vive para contarlo – amenace como me metí el resto de la dona en mi boca.

\- Pensé que eras Mazur - dijo alzando una ceja. Mierda por que no puedo hacerlo.

\- sólo la parte buena de mi – di mi mejor sonrisa inocente - por otro lado no querrás conocer el lado Hathaway - termine guiñándole un ojo lo vi tragar visiblemente.

Comimos todo y me refiero a todo que puedo decir soy una chica con un gran apetito cuando terminamos nos acomodamos en los cojines o más bien el, yo me senté entre sus dos piernas y apoye mi cuerpo contra él. La película era una de terror, Poltergeis O algo así no preste mucha atención mi mente a un daba vueltas acerca de esta casa, porque tendría una casa tan hermosa pero abandonada trate de encontrar una respuesta a esta preguntas en mi mente hasta que algo brillo en mi cabecita, rece para que no fuera cierto me di media vuelta por lo que estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de Dimitri lo mire a los ojos y hable.

\- Dimitri cual es la otra razón por la cual tener esta casa – mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y sentí sus músculos tensos, inmediatamente me asuste y sabía que lo que tenía que decir no me iba a gustar el tomo una respiración profunda y hablo.

\- Hace años cuando compre esta casa estaba en el amor en ese momento quería proponerle y la casa era un regalo de compromiso, cuando cerré el trato me dirigí a mi apartamento muy emocionado por lo que haría a continuación lo que no conté Era con lo que me iba a encontrar cuando llegara allí – Hizo una pausa perdido en sus pensamientos – cuando llegue a casa escuche unos ruidos en la habitación más bien como unos gemidos, así que me acerque y cuando por fin pude ver lo que era mi mundo se desplomo ante mis ojos en nuestra cama era ella con mi mejor amigo teniendo relaciones.

En este punto yo tenía ganas de llorar, que mujer tan horrible podría hacerle eso a él, o más bien que mujer en el mundo podría hacer eso pero sentí la necesidad de saber si era quien yo pensaba por lo que hable.

\- Era Tasha verdad – sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo estaba aún más tenso que de los normal, el tomo un largo respiro y respondió.

\- Si Rose era Tasha – el miro en mis ojos para esperar mi reacción, inmediatamente mi cuerpo tiro lejos de él no sé por qué pero no quería estar cerca de el en estos momentos, ellos habían estado demasiado cerca y compartieron muchas experiencias, en este punto estaba un poco confundida mire a sus ojos y vi que le dolía mi repentina acción pero rápidamente se compuso y se puso de pie tratando de acercarse a mí, el caso era que no quería tenerlo cerca.

\- Rose eso fue hace años, solo estamos profesionales ahora nada de eso importa ya – el trato de tocarme de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera tener contacto con él tenía que aclarar mis muchas dudas.

\- La amas a un – dije sus ojos se abrieron con horror y se apresuró a responder.

\- ¡QUE! No por supuesto que no – su voz mostraba un toque de desespero.

\- Entonces porque aun duermes con ella – mi voz salió como un susurro pero vasto para el escuchar.

\- Quien te dijo eso – su rostro perdió un poco de color

\- Respóndeme Dimitri a un duermes con ella – estaba al borde de la lagrimas Dios por favor no dejes que sea verdad, repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza el tomo una respiración y hablo.

\- No, solo estamos profesionales Rose, no sé lo que te dijo ni lo que insinuó pero ella no tiene lugar más en mi vida – su voz ahora era un poco más calmada – quiero empezar de cero y hacer las cosas bien – se detuvo por un segundo me miro a los ojos y dijo – quiero hacerlo contigo Roza.

Mi respiración se detuvo y el tiempo desapareció, esta hermosa criatura quiere empezar de nuevo y quiere hacerlo conmigo, lo mire a los ojos esperando que fuera una mentira, pero no allí en esos hermoso ojos de chocolate solo estaba la verdad el me miro y me dedico una sonrisa antes de preguntar.

\- Rose, mi hermosa Roza quieres ser mi novia – el tomo mi manos en las suyas esperando mi respuesta, me quede en silencio un momento pensando. Quiero ser su novia, quiero tirar todo mis sueños a la borda por estar con él, y la respuesta vino por si sola por supuesto que lo quiero, quiero que cada mujer en este planeta sepa que él es mío y yo soy suya, mire a sus ojos y le di mi respuesta.

\- Si Dimitri quiero ser tu novia.


	11. es como estar en un sueño

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 10 (es como estar en un sueño)**

Creo que nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, aquí acostada en los brazos de Dimitri mirando hacia el cielo, no puedo creer que me haya pedido ser su novia, me sentía tan pero tan feliz que estaba en la séptima nube.

Mirando hacia el cielo y mirando la oscuridad no pude dejar de pensar cuando tuve tanta suerte, nunca en mi vida desee nada solo un buen futuro y una buena profesión pero nunca planee caer en las redes del amor, por así decirlo.

Dimitri debío notar mi silencio por que se movió quedando así encima de mí. Beso mis labios tiernamente y pregunto.

-Que tanto piensas mi Roza – pregunto besando mi cuello.

\- en lo afortunada que soy de haberte encontrado – dije pasando mis dedos por su hermoso cabello.

\- No Roza, yo soy el afortunado de tenerte – dijo mientras desabrochaba mi chaqueta – eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente que conozco - finalizo besando mis hombros cerca de mi clavícula.

\- de verdad piensas eso de mi – le dije, alzando su cabeza para que me mirara, beso mis labios y respondió.

\- cada palabra Rose – finalizo como me beso con hambre - ahora si me disculpas le hare el amor a mi novia – y eso fue el fin de la charla.

Me beso con hambre pero con amor, dejo que sus manos recorrieran por mi cintura mintiéndose debajo de mi camisa, el contacto de su mano en mi piel me causo un placer inimaginable.

Sintiendo la necesidad de tenerme desnuda me levanto y me quito mi camisa dejando mi sostén a la vista - eres hermosa Roza, y eres toda mia – dijo como me acaricio lentamente encima de la tela del sostén, sentí mis picos se ponen duros bajo su toque, muy pronto se trasladó a mis vaqueros dejándome solo en mi tanga o en el pedazo de tela que era.

\- Me gusta estos – dijo acariciando mis bragas – pero me gusta más sin ellos - término arrancándome el pedazo de tela, su acción fue tan salvaje que me hiso a un más mojada en mi centro.

Necesitaba sentirlo pegada a mi pecho. así que lentamente quite su chaqueta seguido de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su hermoso pecho. Se estremeció por el cambio de clima ya que su piel se erizo aproveche el momento y bese su abdomen perfectamente marcado.

Seguí el rastro hasta sus vaqueros abrí el botón, en nuestra posición era difícil quitárselo por los cual se levantó retirándolos y quedándose en sus boxeadores. La vista ante mí era hermosa. Lentamente se bajó y se puso encima de mí besando cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Muy lentamente paso su mano a mi espalda y soltó mi sostén tirándolo a un lado, el cambio de temperatura me hizo erizar pero pronto sentí su boca húmeda en mi mama la acción me hiso gemir, se sentía tan condenadamente rico que me sentí perdida en un mar de placer.

Pronto paso a mi otro ceno dándole la misma atención mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por mi vagina eso aumento mi placer un diez por ciento debió sentir lo húmeda que estaba porque susurro en mi oído.

\- me encanta lo que puedo hacer con tu cuerpo - termino mordiéndome el cuello en mi punto débil que me hiso gemir alto, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi ahora.

\- Di-Dimitri por favor te necesito - logre decir en voz entre cortada.

\- Paciencia Roza, esta noche quiero adorar tu cuerpo, quiero que hagamos el amor lento y apasionadamente - dijo besando mis labios con una intensidad única.

Enrede mis pies en su cintura ayudándome con ellos a quitar sus boxeadores, una vez que lo conseguí éramos totalmente desnudo en su jardín.

Poco a poco empezó a lubricarse con mis jugos y lentamente me penetro, se sentía tan bien dentro de mi encajábamos como la pieza de un rompe cabezas.

\- Dios eres tan apretada - dijo penetrándome lentamente la acción me hiso desear por mas

-Dimitri, más rápido – dije tirando mi cabeza hacia atrás, beso mi cuello y dijo.

\- No Roza, quiero sentirte toda - y así siguió haciéndome el amor lentamente, a estas alturas una fina capa de sudor cubría nuestros cuerpos su cabello estaba pegado a su frente y se veía tan sexi.

Queriendo cambiar de posición nos di vuelta y así estaba sentada a horcajadas de él, lentamente baje sobre su pene y la acción nos hizo gemir a ambos Dimitri tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, decidí que quería ir más rápido así que acelere el paso.

Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me guio al ritmo que quería que yo siguiera, pronto empecé a sentir la sensación familiar en mi estómago y le dije.

-Dimitri, me voy a venir – susurre con los dientes apretados, medio la vuelta por lo que estaba encima de mí y dijo.

\- vente en mi Roza - y sus Palabras fueron mi perdición me vine por montones gritando su nombre.

\- DIMITRIIIIII - aumentó su paso ayudándome a llevar mi orgasmos, era el mejor orgasmo de mi vida pronto lo sentí tensarse, dentro de mí lo que significa que estaba a punto de llegar.

Recobrándome un poco lo bese duro, metí mi lengua en su boca y esa fue su perdición sentí que salió de mí y me baño con su semen en mi abdomen salpicando en mis Senos.

Se desplomo encima de mí enterrando su cara en el hueco de mi cuello recuperando el aliento, no sé por cuanto nos quedamos así pero pronto mi cuerpo empezó a enfriarse y lo noto porque se retiró de mí dejándome un poco más fría que antes.

\- Vamos Roza debemos vestirnos – dijo pasando un pañuelo por donde sus jugos me bañaron, hice un puchero no quería pararme mis piernas estaban entumidas así que le dije.

\- Vísteme tu – lo mire esperando un no por respuesta per me sorprendió cuando levanto mi ropa y se acercó a mí.

Lentamente puso mi sujetador y abrochándolo le costó un poco pero al fin lo logro puso mi camisa con cuidado y luego paso a mis vaqueros, ya que no tenía panties me los puso sin nada por debajo lo cual nos hiso reír a ambos ante el recuerdo.

Cuando termino paso a vestirse rápido y pronto me di cuenta de que debería ir a casa antes de que mis padres se preocupen así que reuniendo la poca fuerza que me quedaba me levante acomodando mi chaqueta.

Una vez que estábamos listo salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el coche con una última mirada a nuestro jardín lo seguí. Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche hablo

-Quiero que vengas con migo mañana a ver a un doctor- dijo abriendo la puerta del coche para mí, fruncí el señor y le pregunte

\- porque, qué hay de malo – dije metiéndome en el coche, cuando el entro en el hablo

\- por quiero ser capaz de llegar dentro de mi novia, sin preocuparnos por un embarazo, así que quiero que veamos a un doctor para empezar un control de natalidad – dijo mirándome a los ojos - claro si está bien contigo - termino en un susurro.

No se me había pasado por la cabeza eso, Dios pude haber quedado en embarazada, pero bueno gracias a Dimitri que tomo la precaución. Dedicándole una sonrisa le dije.

\- Por supuesto Dimitri - dije agachándome para picotear sus labios - a qué horas quieres ir - pregunte enderezándome en mi asiento.

\- Mañana, en la tarde llamare a la doctora de mi hermana y nos hare un cita - dijo

\- Nosotros - pregunte confinidad se rio mientras puso el coche en marcha

-Roza estamos juntos en esto, quiero estar enterado de todo lo que pasa con tu cuerpo, quiero cuidarte – dijo dándome una mirada cariñosa.

Me sentí tan a gusto de que quería hacer eso con migo, por lo general los hombres nunca se interesaban si sus mujeres se cuidaban o no pero no Dimitri el quería estar hay para mí.

\- gracias amor - le dije y su rostro se ilumino ante la palabra amor, me acerque y bese su mejilla

\- De nada Roza, siempre estaré para ti – respondió mientras nos llevaba a casa.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a casa. Me abrió la puerta del auto como el caballero que era.

\- gracias - dije tomando su mano, me guio hasta la puerta.

\- gracias por la noche más hermosa de mi vida - él dijo mientras me besaba con amor en los labios.

\- Gracias a ti por darme la noche más hermosa de mi vida - respondí devolviéndole el beso, su lengua toco mi labios pidiendo entrada y se la di nuestras lenguas se encontraron e hicieron una danza esta vez no era el dominio era la pasión.

Pero pronto nuestros pulmones solicitaron aire por lo que nos separamos, junto su frente con la mia y hablo.

\- Buenas noches mi Roza – dijo picoteando mis labios.

\- Buenas noches amor – dije dándole un último beso a su hermosa sonrisa que me daba cada vez que lo llame amor.

Así lo vi alejarse en su coche hasta que desapareció en la noche, entre cerrando la puerta y con la mas gran sonrisa en mi rostro.


	12. charlas con viejos amigos

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 11 (charlas con viejos amigos)**

Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí no podía dejar de sonreír como una colegiala me iba a disponer a subir a mi habitación pero algo me detuvo o más bien alguien fue la voz de mi padre.

\- Buenas noches Rose – él estaba sentado en el piano mirando hacia afuera. Me acerque a él y me senté a un lado suyo.

\- Buenas noches Baba – dije besando su mejilla el me dedico una sonrisa paternal pero estaba confundida de por qué estaba aquí sentado solo, pero antes de poder preguntar el hablo.

\- Tuviste una gran velada con Belikov – me quede sin palabras como lo supo si mi madre dijo que iba aguardar el secreto, el debió leer mi mente por que hablo – tranquila querida tu madre no me dijo, yo los vi saliendo de la casa hace unas horas, y si antes de que preguntes también vi su beso compartido – sentí mis mejillas se ponen de color rojo, nunca en un millón de años pensé en que mi padre pudiera ser un espectador de un momento así, aun que prefiero eso a que hubiera visto lo que paso anoche, de solo pensarlo me sentí avergonzada por tener pensamientos tales delante mi padre trate de recuperarme un poco y con la voz más confiada que tenía le pregunte.

\- Y qué piensas de lo que viste – sus ojos mostraron tantas emociones mi padre no era de dejar reflejar sus emociones en su rostro pero al parecer esta noche su máscara cayó por completo.

\- No se Rose – soltó un suspiro y continuo – tengo muchos pensamientos unos son de ira otros de temor otros son decepción pero sobre todo amor – sentí mi felicidad desvanecerse mi padre rara vez sentía ira o peor a un mi padre nunca se había sentido decepcionado de mí, mis ojos picaban con las lágrimas que querían caer pero antes de eso mi padre se explicó mejor.

\- Ira por que no puedo creer que un hombre 7 años mayor esté interesado en mi hija de 18 pero no puedo juzgarlo – el me dedico una de sus raras sonrisas – temor de que te lastimara, decepción de que no confiaste en mí y amor porque sé que eres una persona autónoma y sabes tomar decisiones – en este punto tenia lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro mi padre nunca se expresó de esa manera – ahora la pregunta Rose es porque no me dijiste que estabas interesada en Dimitri.

\- Tenía miedo de tu reacción o de lo que pudieras pensar - dije pero no pude mirarlo a los ojos esta era la conversación a la que le tenía un poco de temor, mi padre me tomo por mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo a sus ojos, esos ojos tan idénticos a los míos.

\- Rose no te puedo mentir siento un poco de rabia pero no porque estés con él, es porque no tuviste la suficiente confianza en mí para decirme, pero mi querida niña no te puedo juzgar yo me enamore de tu madre cuando yo era 24 y ella era 18 así como tú y belikov, además mi niña tu misma debes cometer tus errores eso es lo que viene con ser adulta y tu madre ni yo lo podemos evitar solo podemos estar ahí para ti y acompañarte a lo largo del camino – tomo un respiro y una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla – además siento un poco de miedo eres mi niña y no quiero que sufras pero sé que el sufrimiento es inevitable en la vida y es algo porque lo que todos los seres humanos pasamos a eso le llamamos lecciones de vida y hay que aprender de ella.

Era la segunda vez en mi vida que había visto llorar a mi padre y era la primera vez que había sostenido una conversación tan profunda con él. A veces creía que mi padre era ajeno a mi vida a pesar del amor que me daba siempre era de los de observar y callar pero esta vez no y aun que quería aplazar lo más posible nuestra conversación me alegro de que sucedió de esta manera.

\- Gracias Baba, así que eso significa que nos apoyas – dije dándole mi mirada que él sabía que no podía resistir, él se echó hacia atrás y dejo escapar una risa.

\- Por supuesto Rose, primero me gustaría tener unas palabras con el – dijo y esta vez su risa era maliciosa siempre la usaba cuando tenía algo en la mente – pero eso si te advierto él te daña y me aseguro de que su muerta sea lenta y dolorosa – trague un poco mi padre no era de los que hace amenazas vacías, yo solo asenti y lo abrase.

\- Gracias Baba significa mucho para mí. Te amo – bese sus mejillas como la hacía cuando era una niña.

\- De nada princesa todo lo que sea por verte feliz, ahora ve y duerme te amo – y con eso me fui a mi habitación dejándolo en el piano al pararme el comenzó a tocar una canción era una que me tocaba cuando era niña me pare detrás de uno de los pilares y escuche como sus largos dedos jugaron la canción, cuando termino subí directamente a mi cuarto y saque mi móvil vi que tenía 2 mensajes nuevos uno era de Dimitri y el otro de Lissa.

 _ **Compras mañana tenemos mucho de qué hablar ~ Lissa**_

Sonreí ante esto me había olvidado por completo de llamarla, tal vez después de todo no se había metido en tantos problemas como pensé por lo de la última noche, sonreí y escribí una respuesta rápida.

 _ **Por supuesto te veo a las 10 ~**_ **Rose.**

Envié mi respuesta y me dispuse a leer el mensaje de Dimitri mi corazón estaba a mil me sentía como una niña colegiala que tiene una amor prohibido pero en este momento no me importaba, Dimitri me hacía sentir tan vida y me encantaba tal sensación cuando abrí su mensaje no pude dejar de sonreír.

 _ **No hace ni media hora que te deje en tu casa y ya te extraño, Ancio que llegue mañana para poderte tener en mis brazos ~ Dimitri.**_

 _ **Y yo te extraño a ti gracias nuevamente por esta mágica noche, ten dulces sueños camarada contando las horas para poderte ver ~ Rose.**_

Mande mi respuesta con la sonrisa más estúpida del planeta, me dirigí a mi mini sala y encendí la chimenea la habitación se sentía un poco fría, estaba demasiado excitada para dormir así que recogí mi MacBook y decidí navegar un poco por interne al abrir Skype encontré que Mia estaba en línea inmediatamente le mande la invitación de video llamada y espere unos segundo hasta que ella contesto con sus gritos.

\- Oh por Dios Rose como estas, te extrañado tanto Turquía no es lo mismo sin ti – tuve que taparme mis oídos por su gritos, estaba tan emocionada de verla ella era la misma de siempre con sus risos rubios perfectamente peinados, sus ojos azul bebe y su piel de porcelana era la misma Mia.

\- Hola a ti también Mia – salude acomodándome en mi sofa para más comodidad.

\- Rose como has estado te echado de menos como ha sido la gran ciudad – para este entonces ella estaba un poco más calmada pero igual de emocionada.

\- Bien ha sido interesante – dije tratando de oculta una sonrisa conté tres segundo para que ella explotara con miles de preguntas.

\- Define interesante – su cara era seria pero sabía que por dentro estaba ansiosa de información.

\- Mia ha sido mejor de lo que esperaba – y así empecé a narrar todo lo sucedido desde que llegue el viernes pasado y al igual yo ella no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en tan solo tres días para mi me pareció mucho más tiempo pero no, solo habían pasado 72 horas desde mi llegada a america y ya he tenido anécdotas para toda una vida. Cuando llegue a la parte de cuando Dimitri y yo hicimos el amor ella se quedó en Shok.

\- Oh por Dios Rose le diste tu virginidad a un tipo que apenas conocías – sus ojos querían salirse de sus orbitas pero su voz tenía un toque de diversión.

\- Si Mia lo hice y sabes algo no me arrepiento ni un minuto, no fue el tipo romántico con velas como siempre lo planeamos peo fue perfecto y con eso basta – mi voz era suave y puedo apostar que mis ojos eran brillantes, la expresión de Mia se suavizo y ella hablo.

\- Eso es lo que importa Rose yo también tengo algunas noticias – ella dijo un poco nerviosa.

\- No me digas que estas embarazada – como las palabras salieron de mi boca no pudimos dejar de reír a tal punto que nuestros estómagos dolían, limpie una lagrima de mi ojos y me puse seria esperando su noticia.

\- No Rose no estoy embarazada es algo a un mejor – dejo sus palabras en el aire, pensé que iba a continuar pero en vez de eso alzo su mano izquierda y en su dedo anular descanso un hermoso añillo, mis ojos se abrieron y creo que deje de respirar.

\- Mia no me digas que… - tuve perdida de palabras no sabía cómo acomodar mis pensamientos.

\- Si Rose, Jacob me propuso fue en la noche que te fuiste – ella dijo y no podía dejar de sentir felicidad por ella, ella y Jacob estaban en el amor y me alegro de que se encontraron en este mundo.

\- Mia te felicito estoy dichosa por ti, pero cuando pensabas decirme – mi voz tenía una nota de acusación.

\- Rose te escribí miles de correos pero al parecer no los recibiste, pero eso no importa ahora sabes y tiene que ayudarme porque vendrás cierto – sus ojos eran llenos de esperanza.

\- Por supuesto Mia no podría dejar de ir a la boda de mi mejor amiga y aun que estemos a miles de millones de kilómetros te ayudare con todos los planes – dije y ella me dio su más grande sonrisa, adoraba a esta mujer.

\- Gracias eres la mejor hermana que una chica puede desear – me calenté ante sus palabras ella pensaba en mi como yo en ella. Pero lastimosamente llego la hora de decir adiós aquí eran más de media noche y me sentí un poco cansada.

\- Mia debo dormir, pero estaremos en contacto y hay que empezar a planear tu boda te quiero Sis – dije tratando de sostener mis parpados abiertos.

\- Rose te extraño y me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, espero verte pronto yo también te quiero Rosie – y con eso terminamos las video llamada, deje mi computador encima de la mesa de café y me dirigí a mi armario a sacar mis pijamas.

Cuando retire mis ropas no pude dejar de notar en el espejo mi cuerpo era un poco diferente o yo lo sentía así. Justo en mi abdomen y en mi senos a un eran marcados por donde Dimitri me baño con sus jugos, sonreí ante el recuerdo de este y me vestí con mis pijamas que consistía en un camisón de seda color negro con encaje en mis senos era hermoso. Lave mis dientes y retire todo exceso de maquillaje de mi rostro, solté mi cabello y lo desenrede cuando estaba lista apague la luz y me retire a mi alcoba, me metí debajo de mis sabanas y deje caer en un sueño sin sueños.

Al despertarme al día siguiente me sentí renovada hacia tanto tiempo que no tuve una noche tan esplendida tal vez me ayudo todo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, me levante y mire que eran las nueve jure y salte corriendo a la ducha, pero al igual que todo los días encontré un ramo de flores están eran amapolas y al igual que las anteriores estas estaban marchitas y con gusanos y su nota pegada en ellas.

 _ **Eres hermosa cuando sonríes, lástima que no es por mí pero llegara el día en que será solo para mí.**_

Estas notas ya me estaban asustando así que decidí ponerle un fin cogí el ramo horrible y las notas anteriores y me dirigí hacia la habitación de mis padres, cuando llegue toque y escuche a mi madre decir que podía entrar.

\- Buenos días princesa – ella me dio un beso pero se alejó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía en las manos.

\- Momma donde esta papá – pregunte impaciente necesitaba una solución, ella vio el desespero en mi cara por que llamo.

\- Abe puedes venir un segundo por favor – mi padre salió de su cuarto de baño tratando se acomodar su corbata cuando me vio una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro pero inmediatamente desapareció al ver mi cara.

\- Que pasa Kiz, que está mal – él se acercó y acaricio mi mejilla, no dije nada solo le entregue las notas y el ramo él las miro y sus mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores.

\- Rose desde cuando está pasando esto – su voz era fría y sin emociones, mi madre tomo la nota y sus ojos se abrieron en horror.

\- Desde que llegamos, al principio las ignore pensando que era una broma pero han seguido el mismo patrón desde entonces y no te puedo mentir me siento aterrada de que alguien está entrando en mi habitación mientras duermo – un sollozo salió de mi cuerpo mi madre se apresuró a abrazarme y me sentó en su cama sobando mi cabello.

\- Bueno el bastardo que sea que haga esto lo atraparemos Rose no dejare que nada te pase – mi padre se arrodillo a mi altura y me sostuvo mis manos en las suyas – pondré más vigilancia y mantendré un ojo en todos los que ya trabajan aquí, pero te prometo que nada te pasara – el limpio con su pulgar la lagrima que se me resbalo por mi mejilla.

\- Baba tengo miedo – y lo odiaba siempre me caracterice por ser una mujer valiente y que no le teme a nada pero hoy no era así, estaba en un país desconocido y tenía un enfermo mental detrás de mí.

\- Es normal Kiz pero no te pasara nada y quien quiera que esté haciendo esto lo pagara – el me beso en la frente y me dijo que toda iba a estar bien, nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados como una familia eran los momentos como estos que daba gracias al cielo por mi familia, era pequeña pero era perfecta.

Pronto sentí que alguien llego a la casa y sentí las voces de dos mujer de inmediatamente me pare y le tomó por sorpresa a mis padres les di una mirada de disculpa y me apresure a explicar que pasaba.

\- Lissa y yo quedamos de ir de comprar y a un no estoy lista - mis padres se rieron ante esto y mi madre dijo.

\- Ve y prepárate yo hablare con lissa – los bese y me dispuse a salir pero antes mi padre llamo.

\- Rose – su voz era seria – Procura no gastar todo el patrimonio y dejarnos en la quiebra – estaba tratando de reprimir una sonrisa pero sus ojos lo engañaron ellos bailaban de la diversión.

\- Bueno viejo no prometo nada – grite como me apresuraba por el pasillo tratando de llegar a mi habitación.

Rápidamente llegue y me despoje de mi pijama y salte a la ducha, puedo decir que fue el baño más corto de mi vida, Salí disparada hacia mi armario y saque unos pantalones color caqui un abrigo y unos vans recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo desordenada y aplique un poco de rímel y brillo de labios. Cogí una cartera a juego con mis pantalones en ella eche mi celular y mi billetera y me dirigí a la planta de abajo.

Cuando llegue mi madre estaba en la sala con Lissa ambas estaba tomando Té y estaba riendo de algo me acerque y me senté al lado de mi madre, ella me paso una taza con mi té de manzanilla mi favorito.

\- Liss lo siento creo que estoy un poquito tarde – ella sonrió y termino de beber su té.

\- Tranquila Rose tu madre ya te excuso - di las gracias a mi madre y bebimos nuestro Té mientras mi madre y Lissa hablaban yo solo escuchaba cuando terminamos nos dispusimos a ir me despedí di mi madre ella beso en la mejilla a ambas nos abrazó y nos deseó suerte.

Cuando salimos me di cuenta de que el auto de Lissa no estaba pero si estaba Adrian esperándonos con su sonrisa diabólica de siempre, me voltee y mire a Liss ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa y explico.

\- Mis padres me castigaron por lo de la noche pasada fue sin carro por 15 días y con un límite en mi tarjeta de crédito – su cara se horrorizo cuando menciono lo de la tarjeta lo que me causo reír, ella solo me golpeo en el brazo y camino hacia al coche.

\- Buenos días señorita Lissa, Rose – dijo Adrian dándonos una sonrisa servicial, pero algo no está bien con este chico de solo pensar en el me causo miedo solo asenti con mi cabeza y me metí en el coche con liss.

5 minutos más tarde estábamos en camino Lissa estaba dándome miradas como si quisiera preguntar algo espere 10 minutos y justamente cuando el reloj lo marco ella hablo.

\- Rose puedo preguntarte algo – su voz tenía una nota tímida.

\- Claro de que se trata – la mire y espere ella tomo un respiro y hablo.

\- Que hay entre tú y Dimitri – la mire sin comprender de por qué sabia de mí y Dimitri ella noto las preguntas en mi cabeza por lo que se apresuró a hablar – yo vi uno de sus autos el sábado pasado cuando te deje en tu casa y tu madre puede a ver dicho un poco – ella me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, mire hacia delante y vi que adrian nos miraba con una mirada gélida en sus ojos y esperando mi respuesta, yo mire a lissa y murmure.

\- Ahora no, te lo contare todo cuando estemos a solas – señale a donde Adrian se encontraba, entendimiento cruzo su rostro por lo que solo asintió, nos quedamos en silencio el único ruido era la música que sonaba en la radio, cuando Adrian logro llegar al centro de la ciudad nos bajamos y antes de poder tener que hablarle Lissa se adelantó.

\- Gracias Adrian te llamaremos cuando estemos lista – él quería decir algo pero yo cogí el brazo de Liss y nos guie lo más lejos posible de él.

Caminamos por muchas tiendas y hablamos de cosas diversas ella me conto de como ella y su novio Cristian tenía una cita esta noche, también me di cuenta de que Tasha era tía de Cristian pero él no era muy cercano la consideraba una perra sin corazón, creo que el chico desde ya me cayó bien y me hablo de cómo el viernes ella estaba lanzando una fiesta por el cumpleaños número 21 de él muy emocionada dijo que Dimitri y yo debíamos asistir yo solo le dije que contara con migo y que hablaría más tarde con Dimitri. Ella chillo cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a ir y dijo que iba hacer una reunión pequeña pero divertida.

Una hora después y algunas compras nos detuvimos en Victoria's Secret entre muy emocionada y empecé a buscar por los estantes y le narre a Lissa todo mi fin de semana y lo que había pasado entre Dimitri y yo. Yo ya consideraba a lissa una muy buena amiga por lo que le conté nuestro momento intimo ella primero me pregunto cómo fue y si fue la mejor decision ella me recordó mucho a Mia y como se preocupada cuando le respondí lo mismo que a Mia ella salto de arriba abajo como una niña ganándonos una mirada de los clientes, ella dijo que estaba muy emocionada y que nos deseaba suerte.

\- Esto es tuyo – la mire y ella sostenía un conjunto de ropa interior y era hermoso el sostén era tipo corsé y tenía panties a juego todo era echo de material en encaje y de color azul cielo en si era hermoso y yo solo podía imaginar Dimitri quitándomelo. Lo agarre sin un segundo pensamiento y lo puse en la pila de mi ropa escogí unas cuantas prendas más Lissa se aseguró de que todo era sexi para Dimitri y cuando ella dio su aprobación dejo que me los llevara también lleve algunas fragancias en Splash y unos brillos de muchos sabores cuando estaba acuerdo pagamos y nos dirigimos a un Starbucks por unos cafes el frio cada día aumentaba ya, mientras esperábamos mi teléfono sonó.

\- Si Hola – salude y cuando la persona al otro lado hablo mi sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

\- Hola Roza como has estado – la voz de mi sexi novio llego desde el otro lado.

\- Muy bien y tu camarada – lissa me daba miradas divertidas en la forma que cambie mi estado de ánimo.

\- Muy bien, te llamaba para decirte que la doctora Grace nos recibirá a las 5:00 pm, espero que este bien contigo – él dijo con su acento cada vez más grueso

\- Perfecto, me recoges – pregunte esperanzada el rio al otro lado y su risa ilumino mi día.

\- Por supuesto mi Roza, estoy deseando verte – mi corazón se hincho antes su palabras.

\- Y yo a ti entonces te veo en un rato – dije y él estuvo de acuerdo colgamos con la promesa de vernos más tarde. Cuando alce mí vista, lissa sostenía nuestros cafes y una sonrisa en su cara que creo que más tarde dolería.

\- Que – pregunte tomando mi café.

\- Nada es solo que te vez tan feliz, y estoy feliz de que estés en el amor – su palabra ''amor'' me causo ahogarme con mi café.

\- Liss no creo que se puede llamar amor en menos de tres días a un es demasiado pronto para usar la palabra L – a decir verdad me asustaba un poco nunca ame a un hombre y el sentimiento a un era desconocido para mí.

\- Aun no Rose pero pronto ya lo veras – no decidí llevarle la contraria deje las cosas al tiempo, ella marco a Adrian y dijo dónde nos podía recoger yo estaba un poco incomoda con la presencia de Adrian y ella lo noto pero dejo el tema para otro día.

Cuando él nos recogió miro lo cientos de paquetes y abrió un poco sus ojos intento ayudarme a llevar los que contenía mi ropa interior pero le dije que estaba bien y que yo lo haría mi respuesta no le gusto y pude verlo en sus ojos pero el solo asintió, cuando todo estaba acomodado en la camioneta nos metimos y pusimos nuestros cinturones y dejamos deslizarnos entre la ciudad, me apoye en el vidrio y no deje de sentirme emocionada por lo que sería mi tarde con mi hermoso Dios ruso.


	13. citas con el médico y algo más

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy**

 **Capítulo 12 (citas con el médico y algo más)**

Cuando logramos llegar a casa después de dejar a lissa en la suya me dispuse a bajar del carro Adrian sostenía la puerta abierta para mí, no pude dejar de notar el escalofrió que corrió por mi cuerpo de solo pasar a su lado esta sensación se incrementó más cuanto cogió mi muñeca un poco más duro de lo normal.

\- Suéltame – dije quitando mi mano de la suya bruscamente, él la dejo ir de inmediato pero se dispuso hablar.

\- Es verdad que estas con Belikov – pregunto en un tono oscuro, pero esta vez no sentí miedo, sentí la ira crecer en mi eso no era de su importancia.

\- Mira señor Ivashkov lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es tu de negocio – mi voz era calmada pero por dentro sentía mi ira crecer con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Bueno Rose yo siendo tu no me fiaría de ese tipo – su voz era arrogante y su risa era maligna – yo siendo tu buscaría alguien mejor – como se atrevía este debe ser la persona más arrogante del planeta, reuní mi sonrisa maliciosa y le conteste.

\- alguien como tú – iba a responder pero no lo deje – no lo sé si no las notado Adrian pero para llegar hacer la mitad de hombre que es Dimitri te falta y por mucho así que te pido el favor que actúes profesional y no te metas más en mi vida – con eso cogí mis paquetes y me dirigí hacia mi casa pero antes le escuche decirme.

\- Querida Rosie acuérdate de tus palabras por que llegara el día en que te las tendrás que tragar – sonó como una amenaza pero decidí que era algo sin sentido, Adrian podría ser un poco aterrador pero no creo que quiera meterse con la hija de Abe Mazur, mi padre por las buenas era risitas pero cuando algo no salía bien se podría convertir en tu peor pesadilla.

Me dispuse a ir a mi habitación en el reloj note que eran las 3:30 pm Dimitri estaría aquí en una hora por lo que tire mis paquetes encima de la cama y me dirigí a mi baño, despoje todas mis ropas y encendí la ducha, cuando vi que el agua era realmente agradable deje que callera sobre mi espalda de inmediato mis músculos se relajaron y deje todos los pensamientos previos de Adrian desvanecerse. Me tome el tiempo y lave mi cabello mi Shampoo tenía un olor a fresa me encantaba cuando vi que estaba limpia y con un gran aroma cerré la llave y me dirigí a mi armario.

Decidí usar el juego de ropa interior que compre esta mañana con Lissa. Escogí un vestido azul cielo que cayó hasta mi rodilla y este tenía un corte recto en mis hombros en la cintura se acomodó una correa delicada de color negro y use zapatos de tacón en punta de color beige como afuera era más frio cada vez por lo que lo combine con una gabardina de color beige que fue a juego con mis zapatos.

Mi cabello lo deje caer al natural por mi espalda lo peine delicadamente para darle un poco de volumen pero sin dañar los risos naturales, en mi maquillaje aplique un poco de polvo suelto, blush y eche varias capas de mascara de pestañas para hacerlas ver más largas y voluminosas, en mis labios eche un labial color coral y olía delicioso. Me puse unos pendientes gota de agua de diamantes y un collar a juego cuando termine vi que era casi la hora de que Dimitri llegara, así que cogí mi cartera y me dispuse a ir a la planta de abajo.

Pero cuando llegue me encontré con mi padre y Dimitri tomando una copa de whisky y se reían de algo, al entrar Dimitri me noto y sus ojos se iluminaron como el 4 de julio inmediatamente se dirigió hasta mi dejando la copa en su proceso me tomo de las manos y me beso en la mejilla estaba un poco decepcionada pero a la vez di las gracias de que no hicimos un espectáculo delante de mi padre.

\- Estas hermosa – susurro en mi oído con su delicioso acento.

\- Gracias – me sonroje un poco mi padre estaba viendo nuestra interacción con rostro serio pero en sus ojos se veía el amor hacia mí.

\- Bueno creo que deberíamos ir – Dimitri tomo mi mano y se dispuso a salir.

\- Ten una gran tarde chicos – mi padre llamo.

Cuando salimos de mi casa inmediatamente sentí que algo me golpeo contra la puerta y ese algo era Dimitri su cuerpo estaba presionado contra el mío y sus labios estaban en los míos, ese besos demostró tanta hambre y pasión pero pronto nos tuvimos que separar en busca de aire.

\- Hola a ti también – dije picoteando sus labios.

\- Te extrañe – él dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulga, de inmediato me incline a su tacto era increíble lo que este hombre puede hacer a mí.

\- eso veo – mi comentario le hiso gracia, tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia su coche, me abrió la puerta como el caballero que es solté su mano y me metí en el asiento del pasajero él la cerro suavemente y se dispuso a sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Cuando nos dispusimos a ir hable.

\- Que harás este viernes – pregunte mirándolo él estaba concentrado en la carretera.

\- No lo sé, porque que estamos haciendo – el pregunto con curiosidad.

\- Bueno lissa está dando una fiesta por el cumpleaños de su novio y nos invitó – dije esperando su respuesta.

\- ¿Cristian Ozera? – pregunto pero aun con su vista la carretera.

\- Si el mismo, pero entiendo si no puedes ir – me acomode en mi asiento decepcionada que no quisiera ir conmigo.

\- Roza por supuesto que iré donde tu estés yo estaré – su respuesta me animo por completo me incline y bese su mejilla.

El resto del camino fue tranquilo hablamos de todo y de nada le conté sobre mi vida en Turquía y la nueva revelación de mi amiga y su compromiso a todo esto el escucho muy atento e interesado, el me hablo un poco de su casa en Rusia y de cómo sus hermanas lo obligaban de pequeño a vestirse y casarse con sus muñecas, para el momento en que llegamos al consultorio mi estómago no podía dejar de doler de todo lo que me había reído.

\- Roza no es chistoso – su rostro era serio pero sus ojos bailaban de la diversión.

\- Tu sabes que lo es camarada – me empine y bese sus labios tiernamente, el tomo por mi cintura y me guio hacia el edificio al entrar la recepcionista le dio una mirada soñadora a Dimitri y una no tan formal a mí.

\- Buenas tardes señor Belikov la doctora Grace los atenderá – ella se paró de su escritorio y nos indicó seguirla se puse delante de nosotros y no dejo de balancear sus caderas para llamar la atención de Dimitri, resople y rodee mis ojos Dios lo que hacen las mujeres por un polvo.

Pronto llegamos al consultorio y la recepcionista se hiso a un lado para dejarnos pasar ella echo una mirada a Dimitri y le guiño un ojo su acción me hiso dar rabia pero Dimitri lo noto por lo que agarro mi cadera más fuerte y beso mi cabello, le di una mirada maliciosa a la señorita y ella solo me envió dagas con sus ojos.

Al entrar en la oficina no era muy diferente a las demás, en el centro había un escritorio con un ordenador, al lado derecho había una camilla y en las paredes eran cientos de folletos contra la prevención de algunas enfermedades en si la habitación era blanca y estéril. En el gran escritorio se sentó una mujer de unos 35 años ella era un poco más alta que yo con cabello negro recogido en una elegante moña, estaba vestida con falda estilo lápiz blanca y una blusa azul oscura. Poseía ojos azul bebe y su piel parecía porcelana era hermosa. Ella se levantó y nos dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

\- Buenas tarde Rose, Dimitri – ella extendió su mano y apretó la nuestra, nos indicó para que nos sentáramos, tomamos nuestro asiento y ella se puso en modo de negocio.

\- Rose, estamos hoy aquí para empezar un control de natalidad pero primero debemos buscar uno con el cual te acomodes, después de eso examinare tu cuerpo y te mostrare como hacerte el auto examen de seno – ella explico cada método pasado por las pastillas, la inyección el jadelle y muchos otros, Dimitri todo el tiempo estuvo callado y prestando atención al final decidí empezar con las pastillas creo que era el más eficaz y el menos doloroso. Cuando estuvimos de acuerdo ella me hizo pasar a la camilla y me ordeno bajarme el vestido y quitarme el sostén pero antes de eso ella hablo.

\- Rose quieres a Dimitri presente o prefieres que salga – mire a Dimitri quien me dio una sonrisa, no había necesidad de él salir no había nada que no hubiera visto ya.

\- Me gustaría que se quede – ella asintió y así procedí a bajarme el vestido quedando en mi abdomen y dejando al descubierto mi sostén, levante la mirada y vi que Dimitri tenía sus ojos en mis pecho y su mirada era llena de lujuria así que decidí jugar un poco con él, lentamente pase mi mano a mi espalda y desabroche el sostén fui bajando las correas hasta que callo a mi regazo, en este punto podía ver que sus pantalones se habían vuelto un poco más apretados de lo normal.

La doctora procedió a enseñarme hacer el auto examen de cáncer de mama ella tomo mi brazo y lo alzo empezó a masajear mi seno y a explicarme que cuando hallara una bulto que no debía estar ahí debía consultar porque podría ser cáncer, también me dijo que después de mi primera relación sexual debía hacerme el examen de la citología cada años el cual me explico que era para prevenir el cáncer de cuello uterino.

Cuando termino me vestí rápidamente dando una mirada a mi novio que decía ''más tarde'' el entendió el mensaje porque me dio una sonrisa de mil voltios. La doctora me entrego un cartón que contenía 30 pastillas una para cada día del mes y me advirtió que para que funcione tendría que tomarla todos los días a la misma hora de no ser así correríamos el riesgo de tener un bebe. Después de aclarar todas la dudas dimos nuestras gracias y nos dispusimos a ir Dimitri entre lazo sus dedos con migo y nos guio fuera del consultorio sin una mirada a la recepcionistas, cuando llegamos el me abrazo y me dio un beso tierno.

\- Estas segura de recordar tomarlas todos los días a la misma hora – el pregunto aun sosteniéndome por la cintura.

\- Por supuesto que si – bese sus labios – es más pondré una aviso en mi celular para que me recuerde.

\- Esta bien – me soltó y me guio nuevamente a su carro.

\- a donde vamos – pregunte cuando se puso en marcha.

\- A mi apartamento – fue todo lo que dijo en sus ojos pude ver que tenía algo en mente, pero no pregunte más temprano que tarde me daría cuenta de que se trata.

Nos tomó 10 minutos para aparcar en un elegante edificio y desde lejos se veía que no cualquiera podía vivir en un edificio así, Salí del coche y tome su mano él nos llevó hasta los ascensores y apretó el botón del pent-house podía sentir la tención sexual entre nosotros y entre más nos acercábamos a su piso más se incrementaba, cuando el ascensor marco que llegamos a nuestro destino no tuve tiempo para admirar mi alrededor porque labios de Dimitri estaba en los míos inmediatamente enrolle mis mano en su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Empezamos a caminar por todas parte yo a ciegas sin saber a dónde ir, pronto sentí algo en mi espalda pero no sabría decir lo que era él me tomo por mi cadera y me alzo y me sentó encima de algo nuestros pulmones necesitaban aire por lo que nos separamos el continuo besando mi cuello y ahora pude ver un poco mejor donde estábamos, yo estaba sentada encima del mesón de la cocina, antes de preguntar por qué aquí y no en su habitación el llego a mi oreja la mordió y susurro en ella.

\- Mí querida Roza te quiero follar en todos los rincones de esta casa – sus palabras causaron un escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, lo aparte de mí y mire a sus hermosos ojos un poco más oscuros de lo normal.

\- Quiero que me folles de tal manera que no sea capaz de caminar en tres días – mis palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en el por qué pronto mi vestido estaba tirado el suelo el aprecio mi ropa interior y tuvo la reacción que quería que tuviera se apartó un poco y cruzo sus brazos y me miro.

\- Quítate el sostén y las bragas – hice lo que me dijo lentamente fui desabrochándolo y bajando las correas por mis hombros me lo quite y lo tire a un lado, pase mis mano a mis bragas y ya podía sentir lo mojada que era. Enganche dos dedos en ella y levante un poco las caderas para poderlas bajar cuando lo hice se las tire y el las atrapo, las puso en su nariz y las olio su acto me hiso un poco más excitada.

\- Quiero que te des placer a ti misma – él dijo con voz ronca y aun sosteniendo mis bragas en su mano, hice lo que me pidió empecé acariciando mis senos cerré mis ojos y me deje ir, suavemente tome uno de mis pezones y los jale esto me hizo soltar un gemido, seguí haciendo eso por un tiempo hasta que empecé a bajar acariciando mi abdomen plano antes de llegar a mi coño, abrí los ojos y vi a Dimitri totalmente desnudo con su polla en sus manos dándose placer a si mismo pero con los ojos clavados en mí.

Seguí mi recorrido y llegue a mi coño húmedo con mi pulgar frote mi clitoris mientras pasaba mis dedos por mi raja, lentamente inserte un dedo y esto me hiso arquear mi espalda y gemir en voz alta empecé a bobear de adentro a fuera dejando escapar el nombre de Dimitri de mis labios, mi cuerpo pidió más por lo que inserte otros dos dedos y aumente mi paso pronto sentí que mi estómago se aprieta y la construcción de mi orgasmos por lo que aumente mi paso pero antes de poder llegar mis manos fueron quitadas y remplazadas por la gran polla de Dimitri.

\- Quiero que te vengas duro y en mi – él dijo y así el empezó a penetrarme con fuerza sus manos clavadas en mi cintura, puse mis manos en sus hombros para mayor comodidad y me deje perder lo el placer que me estaba dando pronto mi orgasmos anterior estaba empezó a construirse de nuevo y el noto como mis paredes se iban cerrando cada vez más por lo que cogió uno de mis pezones en su boca y con sus dientes lo mordió ese fue mi fin como estrellas nublaron mi vision y me deje perder en el mar de sensaciones en el cual me encontraba, me tomo unos segundo para bajar de mi estado y vi que él no había llegado a un por lo que lo empuje alejándolo de mí y de inmediato caí en mis rodillas a la altura de su pelvis, su polla era reluciente por mis jugos y totalmente hinchada, lo tome con las dos manos y bese su punta empecé a acarícialo despacio el tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y en su boca era formando una perfecta ''o''.

Lentamente la fui metiendo en mi boca gimiendo por el sabor era una combinación de ambos y me encanto cerré mis ojos y empecé a follarlo con mi boca los únicos ruidos que llenaban el espacio eran sus gemidos y podía sentir que me volvía a humedecer entre mis piernas, con mi mano acaricie la parte que no cabía en mí. Pronto sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y empezó a mover sus caderas estrellándose duro en mi solté mis manos de su pene y me sostuve de sus piernas para no perder el equilibrio cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más violento y estaba segura que mi garganta dolería en la mañana pero no me importaba, solo quería darle placer a mi hombre. Sentí tu pene hincharse y dos segundos después lo sentí explotar en mi boca vaciando todo su semen en mí, trague todo lo que medio pero como siempre algo se me escapo cayendo en mis pechos, cuando estaba segura de que llevo su orgasmos lo saque y bese su punta.

Él se sostuvo del mostrador de la cocina y a un estaba con los ojos cerrados lentamente me pare y me posicione delante de él y no pude dejar de admirar su belleza, todo su hermoso cuerpo era cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, su pecho subía violentamente tratando de recuperarse, su cabello perfectamente peinado estaba ahora por todas partes pegado a su rostros y a sus hombros, era la vista más perfecta que he podido apreciar. El abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los míos ellos mostraban la satisfacción y yo me sentí orgullosa de quien fui yo quien puse esa mirada, él se acercó y me susurro en el oído.

\- Aun no he terminado contigo – y con eso me levanto enredando mis piernas en su cintura y me llevo a través de su apartamento, llego al comedor y retiro una de las silla y me acomodo en todo el borde, me ordeno doblar mis piernas y sujetar con mis manos mis tobillos, cuando lo hice el abrió mis piernas dejando mi coño a su disposición, el miro mi posición y sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria.

\- te vez hermosa mi Roza, ahora te voy a follar hasta no te acuerdes ni de tu nombre – y con eso él posiciono su rosto en mi coño y empezó a comer como si no hubiera un mañana, sentía la necesidad de tocarlo pero cuando solté mis mano él se apartó y me agarro – Quédate como te deje – Su voz era autoritaria por lo cual obedecí.

Siguió comiéndome en mi parte más íntima, pero necesitaba más el muy bastardo lo sabía pero decidió jugar conmigo, solo sus labios y su lengua estaba tocándome pero quería sentir alguna fricción quería sentir su gran polla en mí.

\- Dimitri Por favor – mi voz era un susurro.

\- Que quieres Roza, dime lo que quieres – el siguió burlándose con su lengua en mi clitoris.

\- A ti, te quiero a ti dentro de mi duro y sin compasión – el gimió ante mi respuesta y de inmediato se paró y estrello su polla contra mí, su velocidad me tomo por sorpresa pero pronto me recupere, siguió estrellándose duro y sin compasión contra mi mientras yo gritaba su nombre.

\- Eres tan perfecta Roza nunca tendré suficiente de ti, eres como mi droga personal – él decía seductoramente en mi oído sus palabra y sus golpes me hacían llegar a un nuevo nivel de placer y así mismo otro orgasmo me golpeo nublando mi vision por completo, en mi estado de aturdimiento sentí que el salió de mí y me agarro enredando mis piernas en su cintura mi cabeza descansaba en el hueco de su cuello mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Nos movimos nuevamente por el apartamento y registre que se dirigía hacia su sala, el me descargo en su mueble pude notar que su erección a un estaba por lo que el no llego conmigo. Antes de saber que estaba pasando me volteo y me puso a cuatro patas y se posiciono detrás de mí y empezó a lubricarse con mis jugos y rápidamente volvió a penetrarme con fuerza por un segundo me sorprendí pero luego empecé a disfrutar de cada golpe, enfrente de mi note el gran ventanal que daba vista a todo New York y a lo lejos pude ver el sol oponerse esa era la única luz que bañaba nuestros cuerpos.

Rápidamente sentí otro orgasmo avecinarse por lo cual el empecé a gemir su nombre más alto el paso su mano entre mis piernas y jugo con mi clitoris aumento su paso estrellándose cada vez más duro estaba segura de que no sería capaz de caminar después de esto, con su otra mano cogió en mi cabello y tiro un poco hacia él, el dolor mezclado con el placer fueron mi perdición grite su nombre por tercera vez en el día hoy y deje que mi orgasmo me llevara. Estaba a punto de desplomarme pero él me cogió suavemente por mi abdomen y aumento su velocidad, enderezo mi cuerpo por lo cual los dos estábamos arrodillados mi cuerpo pegado al suyo, sus labios besando mi cuello mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo y así fue como otro orgasmo me golpeo de nuevo, el me dejo caer a cuatro patas otra vez y esta vez saco su pene rápidamente y se dejó venir, rego todo su semen en mi espalda y se desplomo encima de mí.

Nunca en mi vida pensé que se pudiera sentir tanto placer en con un sola persona, en este punto todo me dolía mi cuerpo se sentía como gelatina, y mis parpados se sentían pesados. Yo estaba boca abajo y dimitri encima de mí dibujando patrones suavemente en mi espalda con su dedo, su toque era tan cálido que me encontré entrando y saliendo de un sueño.

Él se retiró y sentí que se movió por el apartamento pero estaba demasiado cansada para mirar, sentí que el sofa se hundió y que algo cálido se posó en mi espalda. Dimitri estaba pasando una toalla húmeda y limpiando todo rastro de el en mí, cuando termino me recogió estilo novia y camino a través de todo el apartamento subió las escalera y pronto llegamos a un cuarto mis ojos estaba prácticamente cerrados, el me acostó sobre una cama blanda y suave y saco la colcha y la puso sobre mi sentí que se metió al otro lado de la cama y me atrajo hacia él, enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e inhale su rico aroma mezclado con el aroma de nuestro sudor, el enrollo sus manos en mi cintura beso mi cabello y hablo por última vez esta tarde.

\- Descansa mi dulce angel - y con eso caí en un sueño profundo en los brazos de mi amor.


	14. invitados indeseados y momentos íntimos

Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.

Capítulo 13 (invitados indeseados y momentos íntimos)

Me desperté y me encontré en que estaba en una habitación desconocida, lentamente me incorpore y pude ver mejor a mi alrededor era un cuarto grande pero sencillo en el frente de la cama era un gran tv pantalla plana y bajo de este era una mesa larga de madera los pisos eran de mármol al lado derecho de la habitación había una puerta doble que supuse iba al baño en el otro extremo había un gran sillón de cuero negro y una mesa de café con cientos de libros sobre ella, el color de la habitación era un azul tierra y era un poco sin vida, mire a la gran ventana que tenía su propio balcón y me di cuenta que era de noche, me sentí un poco confundida de donde estaba pero después de tratar de mover mis pies me acorde de todo. Este debe ser el cuarto de Dimitri.

Rápidamente me voltee para ver si estaba a mi lado pero no descubrí que no, me sentí un poco decepcionada de por qué no estaría aquí, así que decidí explorar un poco y buscarlo. Muy despacio saque mis pies de las colchas y me dispuse a bajar de la gran cama inmediatamente me arrepentí mi cuerpo dolía como el infierno pero una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al pensar que había causado tal dolor.

Cuando logre estar en pie me di cuenta de que aún estaba desnuda y mis ropas no eran a la vista, así que decidí usar algo de Dimitri me dirigí a su closet, pero me di cuenta de que no había uno a la vista por lo que explore las puertas dobles que vi anterior mente. Al abrirlas me encontré con un baño muy elegante era todo echo en azulejos color blanco y oro tenía una gran bañera cuadrada y en su ducha podrían caber cuatro personas perfectamente. Camine un poco más allá y vi que a todo el frente del baño era un gran closet no como el mío pero para un chico si lo era.

Al entrar las luces automáticamente se prendieron el closet era confeccionado todo en madera y luces LED, sus ropas eran perfectamente colgadas empezando por todos sus trajes seguido por sus ropas más formales debajo de este eran cientos y cientos de zapatos también desde los más elegantes hasta los más formales en todo el frente eran barios cajones en madera decidí abrirlos y mirar. El primero y el segundo contenía todas su corbatas, y el tercero y el cuarto poseía relojes desde Harry Winston hasta Rolex y por ultimo encima de este cajón era varias fragancias de hombre.

Decidí usar una de sus camisas para traje, al ponérmela me logre ver en un espejo y me reí de mi aspecto su camisa me llegaba más abajo del muslo, pero no era solo eso lo que llamo mi atención era mi cabello, llevaba el tipo cabello que decía ''acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida'' con una última mira a mi aspecto Salí de su cuarto de baño y me dirigí en busca de mi hombre.

Cuando Salí de su cuarto me dirigí hacia las escalera, las baje los más despacio posible que pude ya que mis piernas dolían y mucho, cuando logre llegar pude notar que la chimenea estaba encendida, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención, fue las dos personas hablando o más bien discutiendo me acerque un poco para ver quién era y me detuve detrás de un pilar y observe, la primera figura era Dimitri tenia pantalones de pijamas pero estaba sin camisa sus músculos de la espalda estaba tensionados y por su postura estaba incomodo entrecerré los ojos para poder ver quien era la otra, por su voz supe que la otra persona era una mujer trate de mirar mejor y pude ver que era alta y vestía como una total puta, tenía un vestido rojo que era dos tallas menos de su talla normal sus tetas sobresalían casi dejando ver sus pezones el vestido llego 3 cm más abajo de culo y tenía tacones negros de 9 pulgas. Intente ver mejor su rostro y casi me caigo de para atrás la mujer era Tasha. Trate de esconderme y escuchar un poco su conversación.

\- .. Ya te dije que debes irte Tasha – la voz de Dimitri estaba cansada e irritada.

\- Pero porque Dimka por que no pasamos un linda velada tu yo y un poco de sexo salvaje – ella tenía una voz que supuso que era sexi pero solo daba asco.

\- Te dije que no, hay alguien y no lo voy arruinar por un polvo rápido contigo, no vale la pena – mi corazón se hincho ante su rechazo de verdad estaba feliz conmigo.

\- Por favor Dimitri es un poco de buen sexo nada más, además tus putas no te pueden dar lo que una mujer de verdad te puede dar – ella se acercó y puso una mano en su pecho, inmediatamente sentí mi ira crecer como se atreve a llamarme puta, decidí que era hora de hacer una entrada, me separe del pilar pero antes de salir decidí revolcar un poco mi pelo para mejor actuación tome un respiro profundo y comencé a caminar hacia ellos dos.

Ella estaba a punto de continuar cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron y sus palabras quedaron perdidas notando mi atuendo, Dimitri noto su falta de palabras por lo que se voltio cuando me vio sus expresión se suavizo extendió su mano y me apresure a tomarla, él sé inclino y planto un beso tierno en mis labios.

\- Te extrañe, la cama se siente fría sin ti – dije haciendo un puchero, el solo rio y respondió.

\- lo siento cariño tuve algo que atender – los dos volvimos nuestra atención a Tasha que a un estaba en Shok

\- Hola Tasha que sorpresa verte por aquí – mi voz salió formal y sin emoción.

\- Diría que la sorprendida soy yo Rose, no sabía que estuviera durmiendo con el socio de tu padre – ella pensó que su comentario me ofendió pero estaba punto de hacer algo que la ofendería un poco más.

\- Por supuesto que duermo con Dimitri eso es lo que hacen los novios no? – su rostro mostro otra vez sorpresa, internamente yo estaba bailando.

\- ¿novios? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, iba a responder pero Dimitri se me adelanto.

\- Si Tasha, Rose y yo estamos en una relación – el suavemente paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y me atrajo más a él.

\- Bueno Dimitri no sabía que ya experimentabas con niñas – la palabra niña pico un poco pero Dimitri hablo y calmo mis preocupaciones.

\- No Tasha no es un experimento esto es real, lo más real que he tenido en mi vida – sé que fue un golpe bajo para ella pero se lo merecía quien la manda hacer tan puta ella iba a protestar pero él la detuvo – me encantaría cenar con Rose así que te pido el favor de que dejes – él señalo con su mano a la puerta, ella recogió su cartera y se dispuso abandonar pero antes de eso ella dijo.

\- Esto no ha terminado aún - y con eso salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Me volví para ver a Dimitri quien me estaba mirando con su ceño fruncido estropeando su hermoso rostro, lentamente me empine y masaje donde sus cejas se juntaron el me tomo en sus brazos y me beso al principio era tierno pero pronto su lengua pidió entrada la cual se la di nuestras lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por el dominio pero como siempre Dimitri gano, después de unos momento nos separamos el apoyo su frente contra la mia tomo una larga respiración y hablo.

\- Lo siento Roza no sabía que ella vendría – su voz era un poco triste.

\- Hey no es tu culpa que ella sea una acosadora – picotee sus labios, lo que me hizo ganar una sonrisa.

\- Eso significa que no estas enojada – él pregunto su voz sonando esperanzado.

\- Claro que no Dimitri yo sé que ella es la que te busca – esta vez me dio una sonrisa tan grande que ilumino todo el lugar.

\- Alguna vez te dije que eres la mejor mujer que he podido conocer – el me sostuvo entre sus brazos besando mi cabello.

\- No, pero lo recordare – dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho, pronto sentí mi estómago gruñir me separe y lo mire – que tal si cenamos – eso le causo risa pero tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la chimenea me senté entre las muchas mantas y almohadas establecidas y espere que él fue en busca de algo en la cocina.

Observe el apartamento y era frio no había fotos ni cuadros era tan grande para una sola persona pero no tuve tiempo de un segundo pensamiento como dimitri llego con dos placas y una bolsa en su mano cuando vi que era sonreí y le dije.

\- ¿china? – se encogió de hombros y se acomodó al frente mío.

\- Oye dame crédito es la única parte abierto a esta hora – Oh Dios mío que hora es mis padres van a matarme antes de poderme hiperventilar Dimitri hablo.

\- Roza tranquila hable con tu padre y le dije que era imposible llegar a casa esta noche y más con la tormenta – fruncí el ceño, cual tormenta mire por la ventana y pude ver que afuera había un diluvio. Me relaje al instante pero una pregunta revoloteo al instante.

\- Y mi padre dejo así de fácil – lo vi tragar y sonreí sabía que Abe no había ido fácil.

\- Digamos que me advirtió que si te pasaba algo nunca más vería la luz de sol – su rostro estaba pálido, no pude más y solté una carcajada Dios mi padre puede asustar la mierda fuera de alguien.

\- Tranquilo yo te protejo – pase por encima de los platos ya establecidos y bese su labios el me tomo y me tiro encima de él.

\- Mi héroe – dijo y me beso apasionadamente, pero yo me aparte y me senté nuevamente en mi lugar él medio un puchero pero se acomodó nuevamente.

\- Nada de negocio divertido hombre primero debes alimentarme – dije sosteniendo mi placa para que pudiera servirme un poco.

Comimos en silencio solo robándonos algunas miradas de vez en cuando la comida era deliciosa y mi cuerpo dio la bienvenida a la alimentación no sabía que estaba muerta de hambre hasta que me metí el primer trozo de pollo agridulce Dimitri debió estar igual que yo porque entre los dos comimos todo cuando estaba terminado recogí las placas y toda la basura me dispuse a levantarme y cuando lo hice mis músculos protestaron hice una mueca y el solo me dio una mirada de orgullo.

\- Bastardo – murmure en voz baja pero alto como para que el escuchara.

\- Bruja – el respondió lo que me causo reír me dirigí al cocina y deposite los plantos en el lavabo y me deshice de la basura, rápidamente lave las dos placas y las acomode en sus respectivos lugares, cuando volví a la sala note a Dimitri sentado mirando hacia la gran ventana. Me senté a su lado ignorando el dolor de mis músculos y apoye la cabeza en su hombro, él se volteo y me trajo hasta su regazo me ordeno levantar mis manos y lo obedecí. Lentamente quito su camisa apreciando mi cuerpo y me ordeno tumbarme boca abajo en las mantas le obedecí.

Sentí que se levantó y se fue al principio estaba un poco confundida de por qué me dejo desnuda en la mitad de su sala pero alrededor de 3 minutos volvió se sentó encima de mi cadera y lo siguiente que sentí fue un líquido seguido por sus manos gemí ante esto, él me estaba dando un masaje y no pudo ser mejor bienvenido.

\- Roza mi madre quieres que vegas para el almuerzo mañana – Dimitri dijo después de un tiempo.

\- Me encantaría – dije en voz baja estaba tan perdida en este momento sus manos estaban haciendo magia mis músculos adoloridos, después de un tiempo mi cuerpo estaba relajado por lo que decidí pararme y mirarlo.

\- Tu turno – dije el no protesto simplemente se despojó de sus pantalones de pijama y ocupo el lugar que yo ocupe previamente.

Cogí el aceite y rocié un poco en mis manos suavemente las pose sobre su espalda tonificada y empecé a darle un masaje el gimió cuando llegue a sus hombros la tención estaba toda ahí por lo que hice mi mejor esfuerzo tratando de desenredar esos nudos que se han formado por tanto estrés después de un rato su cuerpo estaba relajado él se dio vuelta quedando de espalda a las mantas puse mis manos aun aceitas en su abdomen y empezó a sobarlo por sus pechos y hombros el solo cerro los ojos y disfruto.

Este momento era tan íntimo, erótico y romántico que quise congelarlo para siempre, lentamente baje a mí mismo y lleve mis labios a los suyos el respondió inmediatamente envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí el beso era apasionado era uno como ningún otro me aparte de él y lo mire a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos brillaban con alegría y con ternura en este momento desee ser suya no por lujuria si no por amor.

\- Dimitri quiero que me hagas el amor – dije mirando a sus ojos el no respondió solamente llevo sus labios a los míos el beso demostró tantas emociones el pronto se sentó llevándome con el pase mis piernas a ambos lados de él.

Nos besamos por una eternidad y pude sentir su pene erecto lo tome con una de mis manos lo acomode en mi entrada y lo lubrique con mis jugos, me deje bajar sobre él, los dos géminos al convertirnos en uno. Ninguno de los dos se movió simplemente nos quedamos mirando a los ojos del otro y disfrutando de la sensación de ser uno.

Después de un tiempo empezó a moverse lentamente deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y el empezó a besar mi cuello y todo lugar donde sus labios pudieran alcanzar me sentí completa no era solo sexo esta vez era ternura era pasión podría decir que era amor.

El aumento su paso y empecé a montar un poco más rápido pero sin lastimarme, mi orgasmo se empezó a construir y una fina capa de sudor nos cubría la única luz provenía era de la chimenea este momento era perfecto.

Él nos dio vuelta por lo que estaba encima de mi empezó a ir un poco más rápido y pronto sentí mis paredes se aprietan él se bajó y me beso apasionadamente ayudando a mi orgasmos explotar mi vision se volvió negra como llegue a mi alto lo sentí hincharse y vaciar su semillas dentro de mí y murmura una palabras en Ruso.

\- Ya tebya lyublyu – y con eso él se desplomo encima mío tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Cuando recuperamos nuestro aliento el salió de mí y me atrajo hacia él, puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho y escuche como su corazón volvía a un ritmo normal en enrollo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y ese era nuestro único abrigo el cuerpo del otro. Cuando calme mi cuerpo no pude dejar de pensar en algo.

\- Dimitri – alce mi mirada y clave mis ojos en los de el – no nos cuidamos y si quedo…- no pude terminar la frase, el solo me dedico una sonrisa y hablo.

\- Rose mañana iremos a la farmacia y compraremos la pos-day – él dijo y sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, este hombre piensa en todo.

Nos quedamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, no había necesidad de hablar, eso fue algo que me gusto de nosotros dos no necesitábamos palabras para saber cómo el otro se sentía o pensaba, me sentí cómoda entre sus brazos y creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto de por vida, si sé que solo apenas lo conozco pero no puedo imaginar ya mi vida sin él, cuando me vi en un futuro lo vi a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano en cada paso de la vida y esa vision hizo mi corazón feliz.

Sentí que su cuerpo se relajó y su respiración se regulo levante mi vista y vi que se había quedado dormido y era hermoso me levante aparte un mechón de su cabello y bese su labios, cogí una manta y la puse sobre nuestro cuerpo y me acomode entre sus brazos y aun que estaba dormido apretó su agarre en mi cintura atrayéndome más a él. Me acomode enterrando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y deje que su aroma me arrulle, pronto me deje caer en un sueño con niños parecidos a Dimitri y yo corriendo alrededor de un jardín.

 _ **Quiero hacer una aclaración no sé cómo se llamara en otros países o si la abra, aquí en Colombia existe una pastilla que se llama ''Post-Day'' o '' la pastilla del día después'' es un anti-conceptivo de emergencia se toma 24 horas después del acto sexual y consiste en eso, prevenir un embarazo pero no es recomendable usarla siempre ya que esta pastilla tiene un problema si la consumes muy seguido pierde su efecto y puede dejar a la mujer estéril los ginecólogos solo la recomienda una vez al año. Pero recuerden solo se usa para EMERGENCIAS no para tomarla como método anticonceptivo si se inicia una vida sexual lo mejor es consultar a tu ginecólogo y empezar un control de natalidad.**_


	15. Capitulo 13 parte II DIMITRI POV

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 13 (Segunda parte)**

 **DIMITRI POV**

Me desperté por un rico aroma inundando mis fosas nasales, abrí mis ojos y lo único que vi fue un matojo de cabellos oscuros enredados entre mis sabanas mire hacia la ventana y vi que era de noche, rápidamente me incorpore sin despertar a la hermosa criatura que estaba en mi cama la luz de la noche bañaba su hermosa piel haciéndola brillar, ella era la criatura más perfecta que había conocido y lo mejor de todo es que era mía.

Lentamente me desenrede de las colchas y di a mi Diosa un beso en su cabello e inhale su delicioso aroma a fresas con vainilla, me dirigí a mi closet y saque unos pantalones de pijamas a las a fueras pude notar que estaba cayendo un diluvio por lo que decidí llamar al padre de Rose. Salí de mi habitación con cuidado de despertar a mi bella novia y me dirigí directamente a mi oficina busque mi celular y marque el número de mi socio al tercer anillo respondió.

\- Mazur – su voz era fría y al grano.

\- Señor soy Dimitri – mi voz era igual a la de él.

\- chico que bueno que llamas se puede saber por qué mi hija aún no está en casa – esta vez su voz era enojada.

\- Por eso lo llamo se nos hizo tarde y para mi es imposible manejar a esta hora y con esta tormenta – la línea se quedó en silencio por un minuto hasta que el respondió.

\- Esta bien Belikov – él dijo pensé que había terminado pero no – pero te advierto si a mi hija le pasa algo quiero que recuerdes que se cómo hacer desaparecer la gente de la faz de la tierra – trague largo y entero Dios por que el padre de mi novia tenía que ser Abe Mazur, pero Rose lo valía todo.

\- Tranquilo señor ella está a salvo conmigo – y era verdad no dejaría ningún daño venir a Rose.

\- Ok chico ten una gran noche – y con eso la línea se colgó, solté un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Salí de mi oficina y me fui directamente a la cocina en el reloj vi que era casi la media noche por lo que no habían muchos restaurantes abierto así que decidí llamar a uno chino por lo menos sabía que la comida seria rica y era atención las 24 horas. Cuando pedí nuestro pedido me dirigí a la sala y encendí la chimenea la casa se sentía tan fría, enfrente de esta acomode muchas mantas y almohadas para mayor comodidad.

Me regrese a la cocina y recogí nuestras ropas estaban por todo el lugar y en nuestro apuro por quitárnoslas habían caído desordenas y ensuciándose en el proceso así que decidí meterlas a lavar a lo lejos en el comedor vi que algo brillaba me acerque y vi que era el collar de Rose y era un pieza hermosa y tan delicada y encajaba perfectamente en su cuello lo puse cuidadosamente donde estaba y me fui a deshacerme de nuestras ropas.

Cuando todo estaba en orden mi puerta sonó vi que había pasado 40 minutos por lo que nuestra comida ya debe haber llegado me dirigí a abrir la puerta y efectivamente era nuestras comida pero no la trajo el repartidor era la mujer de la mayoría de mis pesadillas.

\- Tasha – dije sin rastro de emoción.

\- Comida para dos – ella me entrego la comida y paso como si esta fuera su casa, se retiró el abrigo dejo al descubierto su atuendo y Dios esta chica de verdad era un puta tenía un vestido rojo que era dos tallas menos de su talla normal sus tetas sobresalían casi dejando ver sus pezones el vestido llego 3 cm más abajo de culo y tenía tacones negros y demasiado alto su maquillaje era extravagante y su cabello era suelto y con volumen y poseía una colonia tan dulce y repugnante la imagen ante mí era nauseabunda.

\- Que quieres Tasha – dije poniendo las bolsas encima del mostrador de la cocina.

\- Nada no puede tu abogada pasar y saludar – ella vatio sus pestañas en un intento de ser coqueta.

\- No Tasha no puedes, sabes muy bien que nuestra interacción es en el trabajo y ya hasta ahí llega nuestra relación por lo que si no es más te puedes retirar – explique palabra por palabra para que pudiera quedarle claro.

\- Dios Dimka cuando te volviste tan aburrido – ella dijo cruzando sus brazos.

\- Desde que decidiste acostarte con Iván – pensé que me dolería recordar aquel día pero no, antes daba gracias de que paso de lo contrario no habría tenido a la Diosa que tengo en estos momentos en mi habitación. Ella iba a protestar per la detuve - Ya te dije que debes irte Tasha – mi voz era cansada e irritada.

\- Pero porque Dimka, por que no pasamos un linda velada tu yo y un poco de sexo salvaje – ella tenía una voz que supuso que era sexi pero solo daba asco.

\- Te dije que no, hay alguien y no lo voy arruinar por un polvo rápido contigo, no vale la pena – de verdad esta mujer es imposible no está cerca de yo engañar a mi Roza.

\- Por favor Dimitri es un poco de buen sexo nada más, además tus putas no te pueden dar lo que una mujer de verdad te puede dar – ella puso una mano sobre mi pecho y su contacto me hizo estremecerse no se sentía natural, no era como Rose.

Ella iba a continuar con su argumento pero algo llamo su atención que la dejo si palabras estaba mirando tras de mi así que me di media vuelta y hay parada estaba mi Diosa vestían nada más que una de mis camisas, tenía el típico cabello de sexo y sus mejillas eran sonrojadas era la vista más perfecta ante mí, estire mi mano y ella se apresuró a tomarla cuanto la tomo me incline y plante un tierno beso.

\- Te extrañe, la cama se siente fría sin ti – ella hizo un puchero y se veía tan adorable.

\- lo siento cariño tuve algo que atender – los dos volvimos nuestra atención a Tasha que a un estaba en Shok.

\- Hola Tasha que sorpresa verte por aquí – su voz salió formal y sin emoción.

\- Diría que la sorprendida soy yo Rose, no sabía que estuviera durmiendo con el socio de tu padre – ella pensó que su comentario había ofendido a Rose pero yo sabía mejor que no.

\- Por supuesto que duermo con Dimitri eso es lo que hacen los novios no? – internamente me reí de su respuesta mire a Tasha y nuevamente la sorpresa fue marcada en su rostro.

\- ¿novios? – fue todo lo que pudo decir, Rose iba a responder pero me adelante.

\- Si Tasha, Rose y yo estamos en una relación – yo suavemente pase una de mis manos por su cintura y la atraje hasta mí.

\- Bueno Dimitri no sabía que ya experimentabas con niñas – sabía que la palabra niña había picado un poco en Rose pero hable para poder calmar sus nervios.

\- No Tasha no es un experimento esto es real, lo más real que he tenido en mi vida – y era verdad cada palabra Rose era lo más real en mi vida ella lo era todo para mí, Tasha iba hablar pero la detuve - me encantaría cenar con Rose así que te pido el favor de que dejes – señale la puerta, ella recogió su cartera y se dispuso a ir pero antes de cerrar la puerta hablo.

\- Esto no ha terminado aún - y con eso salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Rose se volteo y vio que yo la estaba mirando, ella se empino y masajeo entre mi ceño fruncido la tome por la cadera y la atraje hasta mi la bese y al principio era tierno pero yo quería saborearla por lo que con mi lengua pedí entrada que ella inmediatamente me concedió cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron eran el cielo, empezaron a luchar por el dominio pero como siempre yo gane. Después de unos segundo nos separamos apoye mi frente contra la suya tome una larga respiración y hable.

\- Lo siento Roza no sabía que ella vendría – mi voz era un poco triste.

\- Hey no es tu culpa que ella sea una acosadora – ella picoteo mis labios, lo que me hizo soltar una sonrisa.

\- Eso significa que no estas enojada –pregunte con voz esperanzada.

\- Claro que no Dimitri yo sé que ella es la que te busca – esta vez le di una sonrisa completa

\- Alguna vez te dije que eres la mejor mujer que he podido conocer – yo la sostuve entre mis brazos besando su hermoso cabello y era verdad Rose era la mejor mujer que me he podido cruzar y no pienso dejarla ir.

\- No, pero lo recordare – ella dijo enterrando su cara en mi pecho - que tal si cenamos – eso me causo risa esta mujer tiene un apetito sinigual la tome por la mano y la lleve a donde había establecido las mantas, ella se sentó y me dirigí a la cocina por dos placas y la bolsa que contenía nuestras comida. Cuando tenía todo me dirigí nuevamente hasta donde ella estaba, ella me recibió con una sonrisa y dijo.

\- ¿china? – Me encogí de hombre y me senté al frente suyo.

\- Oye dame crédito es la única parte abierto a esta hora – su rostro palideció estaba seguro que estaba pensando en sus padres antes de que pudiera hiperventilase hable.

\- Roza tranquila hable con tu padre y le dije que era imposible llegar a casa esta noche y más con la tormenta – ella frunció su ceño y miro hacia la gran venta y vio que afuera había una gran tormenta inmediatamente su postura se relajó y hablo.

\- Y mi padre dejo así de fácil – trague Dios su padre no era un hombre fácil.

\- Digamos que me advirtió que si te pasaba algo nunca más vería la luz de sol – ella no pudo más y soltó una carcajada - Tranquilo yo te protejo – ella paso por encima de las placas y me beso la tome y la tire encima mío.

\- Mi héroe – dije y la bese apasionadamente, pero ella muy pronto se apartó le di un puchero mientras me acomodaba en mi lugar.

\- Nada de negocio divertido hombre primero debes alimentarme – ella dijo sosteniendo su plato, me reí internamente por supuesto es Rose de quien estamos hablando esa mujer de verdad ama la comida.

Comimos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro de vez en cuando robábamos miradas del otro, la comida en si era muy buena y no me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que era pero bueno era de esperar con toda la energía que gastamos en la tarde, mi cuerpo se erizo de solo pensar en la forma que la hice mia, esa mujer es mi maldición y mi salvación. Cuando terminamos ella reunió las placas y la basura y se dispuso a levantarse cuando lo hizo una mueca se dibujó en su rostro, sonreí con orgullo de saber que fui yo quien la deje así.

\- Bastardo – murmuro en voz baja pero alto para que yo pudiera escuchar.

\- Bruja – dije lo que la cuso reír, ella se dirigió a la cocina y yo me acomode de tal manera que pudiera ver a las afuera, deje mi mente vagar y pensar en Rose desde su llegada me he sentido tan vivo, siento que puedo hacer todo si la tengo en mi vida no me había sentido así, ni siquiera por Tasha pero Rose era tan distinta tan pura, alegre, desinteresa un toque suyo podría ser mi fin la quería solo para quería que ella fuera todo en mi vida no la quería compartir ahora la quería como mi pareja y explorar cosas pero en un futuro quiero sea mi mujer, quiero poderla llamar Señora Belikov.

En mi estado no note que ella había llegado y ahora su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombre, al instante me voltee y la atraje a mi regazo, retire mi camisa de ella y aprecie su desnudes ella era perfecta por donde la mirase, le ordene acostarse boca abajo sobre las mantas y ella obedeció.

Me pare y fui a mi habitación saltando las escalas de dos en dos cuando llegue me dirigí a mi mesa de noche y cogí el aceite baje lo más rápido posible y allí estaba ella desnuda acostada, la luz de las llamas se reflejaban en su cuerpo y la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que era si eso era posible.

Me senté sobre sus caderas y deje el líquido caer por su espalda y suavemente pasa mis manos sobando todos sus músculos adoloridos, ella gimió de placer y supe que estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo. Recordé que mi madre quería verla para el almuerzo mañana para que todos la conocieran por lo que le pregunte.

\- Roza mi madre quieres que vegas para el almuerzo mañana – espere su respuesta.

\- Me encantaría – ella respondió en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchar. Sobe cada parte de su cuerpo dejándolo con un capa brillante y aceitosa pronto termine y ella se paró.

\- Tu turno – ella dijo y yo no proteste me retire de mis pantalones de pijamas y me acosté donde ella había estados hace unos segundos, la sentí posicionarse en mis cadera y se sentía tan delicioso su piel contra la mia.

Pronto sentí sus delicadas manos en mi espalda y la sensación era relajante, ella llego a un punto en mis hombros donde toda la tención de los últimos días se encontraba y no pude dejar de gemir se sentía tan rico, cuando mis músculos estaba relajados me di la vuelta poniendo mi espalda sobre las mantas la vista ante mí era la más perfecta ella estaba desnuda y su cabello caía como un velo por sus hombros. Ella puso sus manos aun aceitosas en mi abdomen y empezó a sobar cerré los ojos y me deje disfrutar de este momento.

Sentí que cambio su peso y pronto sus labios estaban en los míos de inmediato respondí enrollando mis manos alrededor de ella y la bese, este beso era como ningún otro que habíamos compartido demostraba tanto amor y ternura, ella se apartó y nos miramos a los ojos del otro sus hermoso ojos brillaban de la felicidad este momento era tan íntimo que no quería que acabara jamás.

\- Dimitri quiero que me hagas el amor – ella dijo mirando aun en mi ojos yo no respondí simplemente la bese en mi beso quería demostrarle la pasión y el amor que por ella sentía, me senté y la atraje a ella en el proceso. Ella paso sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura.

Nos besamos por lo que pareció una eternidad podía sentir mi pene ya erecto por lo que ella lo tomo y empezó a lubricarlo con sus jugos, lo posiciono en su entrada y fue bajando la sensación de tenerla encima de mí era exquisita sus paredes abrazaban mi pene ella era tan apretada y cálida que estar dentro de ella es como estar en casa.

Cuando le entre del todo ambos gemimos de la sensación de estar tan juntos, no me moví simplemente me quede mirando a sus ojos y disfrutando la sensación de ser uno, memorice cada detalle de ella como su piel su aroma la suavidad de sus cabellos y los gemidos que emite cada vez que la hago mia.

Después de un tiempo empezó a moverme, ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto la bese con ternura y amor por cada parte donde pude alcanzar mantuvimos el ritmo lento y sin afán a estas altura nuestros cuerpos brillaban por una fina capa de sudor y sentí que sus paredes abrazaban mi pene por lo que le di vuelta y estaba encima de ella, aumente mi paso y empecé a penetrarla duro pero sin hacer daño sabía que estaba cerca por lo que me baje y la bese apasionadamente y ese fue su fin su orgasmo la golpeo y ella se vino duro gritando mi nombre la sola vista de ella en tanto placer fue mi perdición como me vine derramando todo mi semen dentro de ella y diciendo las palabras más importantes para mí.

\- Ya tebya lyublyu – y con eso me desplome encima suyo amando el aroma que emana de su cuerpo tratamos de recuperar el aliento yo aun estando en sus brazos.

Cuando logramos recuperarnos Salí de ella me acosté y la atraje hasta mí, ella apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho escuchando el ritmo de mi corazón, y aun que afuera era frio aquí adentro era cálido lo único que nos cubría era el cuerpo del otro.

\- Dimitri – ella levanto su vista y me miro a los ojos – no nos cuidamos y si quedo…- ella no pudo terminar, yo simplemente sonreí y le dije.

\- Rose mañana iremos a la farmacia y compraremos la pos-day – dije recordando que mi hermana una vez la tomo después de una noche loca con un desconocido y sin protección.

Nos quedamos perdidos en nuestros pensamientos no necesitábamos palabras para describir como nos sentíamos eso fue algo que siempre me gusto nuestra conexión. Pero no pude dejar de pensar que le había dicho que la amaba aunque ella no lo supiera ya que lo dije en mi idioma natal y a decir verdad me daba un poco de susto de su reacción apenas nos conocíamos pero no podía dejar de sentir tanto por ella para mi ella lo era todo y estaba dispuesta a vender mi alma por hacerla feliz. Decidí buscar el momento perfecto para decírselo y demostrarle cuanto es verdad.

Mis párpados se sentían cansado por lo que apreté mi agarre en Rose atrayéndola más a mí y me deje caer en un sueño con una niña idéntica a Rose y a mí.


	16. y las palabras son

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 14 (¿y las palabras son?)**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura, intente moverme para bien quien era pero no pude lo único que vi fueron unos cabellos sedosos por todo mi cuerpo. Y esos solo le podía pertenecer a una persona Dimitri, él estaba profundamente dormido con sus brazos en mí y su cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello una de sus piernas estaba entre las mías y por milímetros no estaba encima de mí.

Me moví un poco para poder apreciarlo y en su sueño él era más relajado sus líneas de expresión no estaban y su cara era más pacífica, en sus labios había inicio de una sonrisa aun que estuviera profundamente dormido, trate de moverme pero sin despertarlo fue una tarea difícil ya que tenía un agarre de muerte en mí, pero lentamente logre salir de sus enormes brazos, él se movió un poco pero no se despertó.

Cuando logre estar parada busque por todo el lugar la camisa que llevaba la noche anterior, la encontré encima del mueble junto con los pantalones de Dimitri, sonreí ante el recuerdo de anoche en la forma en que me hizo el amor que me hizo sentir tan suya. Me la puse y me dirigí a la cocina quería aprovechar mientras el dormía para prepararnos el desayuno, yo no era una experta en la cocina pero mi abuela me enseño lo básico y con eso era suficiente.

Cuando llegue no pude dejar de notar lo enorme que era toda su cocina era toda en acero inoxidable y con repisas de granito negro era el sueño de todo cocinero, busque en sus estante y nevera y encontré fruta, yogurt, mezcla para pancakes, huevos y tocino. Busque por todos la cocina para una sartén y cuando la encontré la puse a juego medio puse el tocino a sofreír y me dedique a batir la mezcla para pancakes, no sabía si Dimitri le gustaba el café pero igual hice un poco.

Todo estaba casi terminado, cuando estaba terminando de cortar el ultimo trozo de kiwi sentí dos fuertes brazos alrededor mío y tiernos besos en mi cuello, sonreí porque sabía quién era. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y me di media vuelta para ver a mi Dios ruso usando nada más que pantalones de pijama me empine y le di un tierno beso en su deliciosos labios.

\- Buenos días – dije picoteando sus labios por última vez.

\- Sí que son buenos Días, Huele delicioso – el aún me sostenía por la cintura – Necesitas Ayuda.

Negué con la cabeza y le ordene sentarse, cogí dos placas y serví nuestro desayuno, en un taza vertí un poco de café para él y jugo de naranja para mí, yo no era muy fanática a los huevos y tocino pero esta mañana tenia demasiada hambre y la fruta con Yogurt no iban a calamar por si sola por lo que nos serví un poco de ambos.

\- Gracias – él dijo como le pase su placa, comimos en silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Me sentía tan a gusto con él era como si lo hiciéramos cada día desde hace años no solo hace una semana, en este momento podríamos pasar por una parejas de esposos. Cuando terminamos me iba a disponer a recoger las placas pero él me detuvo.

\- No, tu cocinas yo limpio, mejor ve y nos preparas un baño – él dijo besando mi nariz.

\- Ok – respondí besando su hermoso pecho lo sentí temblar pero se recuperó pronto.

Subí a su habitación y al entrar vi que aún estaba un poco desorganizada por lo de la noche anterior rápidamente organice sus colchas y me dirigí al baño, al abrir las puertas automáticamente las luces de este y de su armario se prendieron. Hice mi camino hasta la gran bañera y la encendí, busque entre sus gabinete por una esencia y encontré uno de coco por lo que lo rocié en el agua y pronto las burbujas empezar a crecer y el baño se llenó por un rico aroma de coco.

Las puertas se abrieron y un sexi Dimitri entro por ellas, las cerro suavemente y se dirigió hasta mí, cuando llego me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hasta el, sus labios se estrellaron con los míos en un besos duro, suavemente mordió mi labio inferior y me hizo gemir en voz alta, él se apartó un poco y me dedico un sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Que tal si nos damos un baño – el tomo su camisa y me la quito seguido por sus pantalones, me tendió su mano para ayudarme a meter en la bañera una vez que mi cuerpo toco el agua sentí mis músculos relajarse era como el cielo. Me senté en la mita esperando a Dimitri unirse lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo, él se metió y me atrajo hasta el mi espalda contra su pecho y sus piernas sobre las mías y ahora si podría decir que estaba en el cielo.

\- Roza recuerda que tenemos el almuerzo con mi familia – él dijo y vagamente podría recordar que lo había mencionado anoche durante el masaje.

\- Por supuesto, a qué horas quiere que vallamos – pregunte jugando con las burbujas que habían a nuestro alrededor.

\- 1:00 Pm – su respuesta fue simple, yo solo asenti y me relaje en sus brazos aun teníamos cuatro horas por delante.

Nos quedamos en silencio disfrutando de la cercanía y el olor que nos envolvía y deje mi mente vagar a los acontecimientos de los últimos días y de cómo mi vida cambio, cuando llegue aquí solo quería estudiar y ser la mejor pero ahora no estaba tan segura de si eso era lo que quería en mi vida, Dimitri cambio mi forma de pensar, de sentir de actuar por primera vez me sentí una mujer y no una niña. También cambio mi mente no sé si podría elegir se pilotó aviador y aceptar verlo unas pocas veces al año no creo que no nuestra relación funcionaria y yo no lo quiero perder tal vez tendré que renunciar a uno de los dos y renunciar a Dimitri no era una opción, el debió notar mi silencio por que pregunto.

\- En que tanto piensas – dijo besando mi cabello.

\- En ti, en mí y en lo diferente que resulto mi llegada aquí – dije aun jugando con el agua.

\- Que quieres decir – por su tono de voz estaba confundido.

\- no lo sé, cuando llegue america pensé en estudiar y ser la mejor pero ahora no creo que eso es lo que quiero, digo a un quiero ir a la universidad o por lo menos aprender algo para desempeñarme en la vida pero no si se ya quiera seguir con lo de aviación – dije esperando que el pensara que renuncie a mi sueño por él.

\- Es por mí que renuncias a tu sueño – su voz ahora mostraba tristeza, me separe de él y me di la vuelta quedando enfrente de él, mire a sus ojos y vi la tristeza marcados en ellos. Quería decirle que no pero en parte si era por él, pero no eran por las razones que él creía.

\- En parte si – su rostro mostro a un más tristeza que antes por lo que me apresure a hablar – pero no es por lo que piensas, solo que si decido seguir adelante con mi propósito puedo cumplir mi sueño pero tú no estarás en el y estaré sola sin ti y me niego hacerlo, en cambio sí renuncio a él sé que te tendré a ti y para mí eso es más que suficiente – sus ojos se iluminaron de la alegría.

\- Tanto valgo para ti – el pregunto con su voz llenada de emoción.

\- Más de lo que podrías imaginar, no renunciare tan fácilmente a ti Dimitri – dije besado sus labios.

\- Me alegro escucharlo porque yo tampoco renunciare a ti Rose – y con eso el me beso apasionadamente, sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello él me atrajo hasta el por lo que quede sentada encima de él. El continúo besándome desesperadamente y yo me encontré perdida en el proceso, pero nuestros pulmones reclamaban aire por lo que nos separamos pero él siguió besándome por el cuello y la línea entre mis pechos, sus labios se sentían tan rico en mi carne sensible que no pude contener el gemido que se me escapo.

Esto lo ínsito mas por que tomo uno de mis pezones en su boca y empezó a chuparlo yo enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje más a mí, su lengua jugaban impacientemente con mi mama mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el otro pecho yo lo único que podía hacer era gemir cada vez más alto. Sentí su pene erecto por lo cual lo tome con mis dos manos y empecé a masturbarlo él soltó un gemido que hizo que mi cuerpo vibre.

Una de sus manos soltó mi pezón y bajo a mi clitoris y empezó a jugar con él y me deje llevar por un mundo de placer, mi cuerpo lo necesitaba por lo cual quite mis manos de su polla y me levante, sus ojos brillaban con conocimiento por lo cual recostó su espalda contra la bañera me acerque más y puse su punta en mi entrada y empecé a burlarme pasándolo por toda mi raja, el soltó un gruñido y con fuerza tomo mis cadera y me bajo nos quejamos al mismo tiempo cuando nos convertimos en uno la sensación era reconfortante.

Puse una de mis manos en su pecho y con la otra me agarre de un borde de la bañare y empecé a montarlo el tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y cada vez gemían más alto, su polla se sentía tan rico en mí y una vez mas no podía creer como encajábamos, él era tan grande y yo tan pequeña pero encajábamos como un rompe cabezas. Mis tetas saltaban con cada penetrada que él daba y eso al le gustaba porque con sus manos empezó a jugar con ellos y eso aumento mi placer, quería más rápido y más duro y él lo supo por lo que empezó a juntar sus caderas con las mia estrellándose duro mis gemidos lleno la habitación como el agua salpicada por todas partes pero en este momento no me importaba.

Una sensación demasiado familiar empezó a sentirse en mi estómago y sabía que mi orgasmo estaba cerca por lo que con mi mano empecé a frotar mi clítoris, Dimitri le gusto la vista por que empezó a golpearme más duro en mi punto G tres embestidas más y estrellas nublaron mi vision como sentí la descarga eléctrica por mi columna vertebral Dimitri siguió golpeando más para ayudarme a llevar mi orgasmo.

Cuando baje de mi alta el aún no se había venido y sabía que era por la falta de protección así que me retire de él y cogí su polla la empecé a masturbar lentamente esto le gustaba porque sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes.

\- Rozaaa – mi nombre salía como una oración, pero quería jugar con él un poco.

\- Que quiere Dimitri – pregunte a un masturbando su gran polla.

\- A ti – fue lo único que logro decir pero quería que me digiera exactamente que quería.

\- Y que quieres que te haga – apreté mi agarre segura de que le iba a dar un placer sin dolor y ese fue su fin como las siguientes palabras salieron de su boca.

\- A ti Rose, a tu boca en mi polla, quiero que me folles con la boca – y eso fue todo baje mi boca a su gran hombría y me la metí todo lo que pude, él dejo salir un gruñido de placer y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello imponiéndome un ritmo. Sus caderas cumplían con mi boca como tomaba todo de él y con el pasar de los segundo aumentaba su paso, sabía que estaba cerca por la cual la saque toda y la volví a meter duro y raspando mis dientes en él. Ese fue su fin como grito mi nombre y sentí su semen en mi boca, bebí todo lo que medio cada gota de él me la trague.

Lo ayude a llevar su orgasmo y cuando me soltó el cabello sabía que ya había bajado de su alta por lo que me pare y lo vi viéndome con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos brillaban y su pecho bajaba y subía con violencia, su cabello estaba húmedo y pegado a sus hombros era una vista perfecta.

\- Te he dicho que amo a tu pequeña boca sucia – dijo atrayéndome hacia el donde picoteo mis labios.

\- No pero lo recordare – dije dándole mi sonrisa come hombre que el tanto amaba.

\- Bueno señorita aunque me gustaría disfrutar de tu boca todo el día tenemos un almuerzo al cual asistir – él dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la bañera lo cual me dio un vista perfecta de su deliciosos culo.

\- Tenemos que salir tan rápido – dije dándole un puchero el rio y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a salir.

\- Si Rose o es que acaso no quieres ir primero a tu casa y conseguir más cómoda – joder él tenía un punto, no quería usar lo mismo de ayer cuando era la primera vez que conocía a su familia.

\- estaba bien tu ganas – me enrede en una toalla y Salí del baño seguida por él.

Encima de su cama estaba mi ropa. Me acerque y la tome y note que estaba limpia por lo cual di gracias al cielo odiaba ponerme la ropa interior del día antes pero no quería ponerme el vestido así que solo me puse la ropa interior y el abrigo con los zapatos igual iba para mi casa no veía por qué hacer tanto esfuerzo.

\- Roza no me digas que no te pondrás el vestido – Dimitri dijo saliendo de su closet vestido con vaqueros desgatados y una polo blanca que abrazaba tan bien su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello recogido en un cola de caballo pero algunos mechones enmarcaban su cara.

\- No, no me lo pondré demasiado esfuerzo para enseguida volvérmelo a quitar – dije como si no fuera nada pero en sus ojos pude ver un poco de lujuria.

\- bueno pues tendré que mantener un ojo en ti, no quiero que nadie vea lo que es mío – el muy bastardo dijo con arrogancia.

\- y quien dijo que soy tuya – mi voz era seria pero mi rostro era divertido.

\- bueno mi querida Rose desde que te conozco has tenido 7 orgasmos y todos me pertenecen, así que me atrevo a decir que cierta parte de ti es mío – oh por Dios el muy bastardo tenía razón pero no quería darle el gusto por lo que solo lo ignore el rio sabiendo lo que estaba en mi mente.

\- Creo que debemos ir antes de que te arranque ese abrigo y no seamos capaz de salir – él dijo en mi oído haciéndome temblar.

\- Bueno cariño si sigues con esa arrogancia creo que no habrá sexo por un mes – dije dirigiéndome por la puerta, sentí que no venía detrás de mí por lo que me volteé y hay estaba parado con una mirada de horror en su rostro.

\- Enserio Roza por un mes, que más quiere que dejes de respirar Dios chica eres mala – él dijo negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia mí, yo solo pude reír e internamente sabía que esta batalla la había ganado yo.

Subimos al ascensor y el marco el piso del garaje estábamos en nuestro camino cuando un chica rubia postiza y bronceado falso se subió notando inmediatamente a Dimitri le dedico una sonrisa que ella supuso que era sexi y yo solo quería borrarla de su postiza cara, ella estaba apunto de decir algo cuando sentí a Dimitri detrás de mí.

\- Relax Roza ella no tiene nada de ti – estaba susurrando en mi oído y beso mi mejilla internamente lo quise un poco más, dirigí mi mirada ella y en su rostro era el odio y el rechazo internamente anote otra victoria más para esta mañana.

Al llegar al garaje Dimitri tomo mi mano y salió conmigo sin mirar a la rubia postiza nos dirigió a un Audi A7 color blanco y era hermoso, creo que este hombre tenía algo con los Audi. Nos sacó fuera de su edificio y se puso en marca el día estaba muy frio y algo opaco y se podía sentir cerca la primera caída de nieve, estaba tan emocionada, donde vivía no la había y aquí la tendré hasta marzo creo que era magnifico exceptuando por el frio pero gracias a mi suerte tengo un Dios ruso para mantenerme calidad.

El camino a casa fue corto y en silencio, el único sonido era la música basura de los 80 pero no dije nada sabía que era una batalla que no iba a ganar. Cuando llegamos note que los autos de mis padres no estaban y una vez más estaba agradecida no quería pasar por el interrogatorio de Janine Mazur, mi madre a veces daba miedo.

Entramos en la casa y di la bienvenida al calor note que las chimeneas estaban encendidas obra de Alberta que estaba en algún lugar, subimos a mi cuarto y Dimitri se fue a mi mini sala de estar y yo al baño, al llegar note la falta de las flores y las notas lo cual agradecí a mi padre tal vez trato con el problema. Fui a mi closet y saque unos vaqueros azul claro bota pitillo y con algunos desgates y un suéter blanco con botas peludas a juego, deje mi cabello como estaba y aplique los más mínimo de maquillaje que era mascara de pestañas y labial, aplique un poco de perfume y cambie de cartera por una más cómoda, cuando vi que era bueno decidí ir a Dimitri.

Lo encontré donde lo había dejado pero con una expresión diferente y con algo en sus manos me acerque para ver mejor que era y me detuve en shok cuando vi en su mano derecha era un ramo de petunias y en la otra una hoja que supuse que era la nota, al igual que siempre las flores eran marchitas y sin vida, sin pensarlo dos veces arrebate la nota de sus manos y la leí.

 _ **Te extrañe anoche mi pequeña flor, quiero contarte un secreto no me gustar compartir lo que es mío.**_

Al igual que siempre era sencilla y sin sentido para mi Dimitri tenía una mirada de enojo en sus ojos y por un segundo pensé que era para mí hasta que hablo.

\- Que significa esto Rose – bueno eso duele ya no es Roza, debatí en decirle o no tenía miedo de que no me creyera.

\- No lo sé – mi voz era silenciosa y asustada.

\- Como que no lo sabes, como no vas a saber que un tipo entra en tu habitación y te deja cosas como esta – dijo entregándome las flores con bastante brusquedad, las deje caer y me senté en el sofa - esto es un juego para ti, Rose hay alguien más – su voz era baja pero amenazante, sentí mi corazón se parte en dos como podría creer que yo lo engañaba sentí mi ira creciendo en mi yo no era la que dormía con mi abogado.

\- cómo puedes si quiera pensarlo – mi voz estaba mostrando la ira – piensas que todos somos como esa puta de Tasha pues te digo algo estas equivocado, desde que llegue a esta puta ciudad un loco esta asechándome dejándome notas y flores todos los días en la mañana no sé cómo diablos entra a la maldita propiedad y más a mi alcoba sin ser visto por las cámaras y los escoltas, no puedo creer que dudes de mi de verdad me crees tan baja como ella – en este punto estaba gritando y mi pecho dolía un poco por el esfuerzo, la postura de Dimitri se relajó pero sus ojos estaba marcados por la vergüenza.

\- Lo siento es solo que me da ira Rose alguien definitivamente te ve dormir en las noches y pensé que... – no termino mirando al piso levante la mirada y termine por él.

\- que dormía con el – el asintió con la cabeza y yo solo me reí – por Dios como puedes si quiera pensarlo maldita sea te di mi virginidad es que eso acaso no es nada para ti – tenia tantas emociones corriendo por mi cabeza y mi corazón pero la tristeza reino en ellas.

\- Rose por supuesto que si solo discúlpame amor no quería lastimarte solo me dio rabia ver eso encima de tu cama – él se acercó y se sentó a mi lado tomando mis manos en las suyas – solo tengo miedo de perderte, eres demasiado valiosa para mí – sentí que quería decir algo mas pero algo lo detenía.

\- Dimitri no me vas a perder, debe ser un loco desocupado – dije porque eso era lo que yo pensaba o más bien lo que quería pensar – mi padre está informado y está buscando no sé como sigue pasando estas cosas – termine apretando su mano para darle cierto consuelo.

\- porque no me dijiste lo sucedido – esta vez su voz era acusatoria.

\- No lo sé, nunca recordaba el tema cuando estaba contigo es algo a lo que no se le puede dar importancia – dije lo más casual posible bueno si eso era posible.

\- Rose esto tiene mucha importancia creí que era tu novio y nos contábamos todos y algo así no tendrías por qué habértelo guardado – Dios este hombre es tan bipolar y sentí mi ira surgir de nuevo, como podía ni siquiera sabía mi fecha de nacimiento cuando no estábamos cenando estábamos follando no sabíamos nada del otro y antes de poder guarda esos pensamientos hable.

\- Mi novio – pregunte sarcásticamente – ni siquiera sabes mi fecha de nacimiento no sabes nada de mí nunca hablamos cuando estamos junto solo follamos y ya en eso se basa nuestra relación por Dios y me juzgas por que se me paso haberte mencionado eso – cuando termine mi respiración era irregular y pecho se sentía que quería estallar.

\- no me vengas con esa Rose y sabes también como yo que no solo se basa en el sexo es mucho más que eso, porque tienes que actuar como una niña y simplemente aceptar que fue un error no comentármelo porque eres tan difícil – todo lo que quedara de su paciencia se esfumo ahora estaba gritando igual que yo.

\- y que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dicho cuál hubiera sido la diferencia Dimitri son unas malditas flores enserio crees que me va a pasar algo con toda la seguridad que hay en esta casa – gracias al cielo mis padres no estaban creo que nuestros gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa.

\- y que pasa si alguien no está y estas sola maldita sea porque no entiendes que no sé qué haría si algo te pasara, por que no entiendes que yo…- él se detuvo nuevamente tratando de ocultar algo y Dios eso si me frustraba.

\- Tu que maldita sea porque todo lo dejas incompleto porque no me dices de una vez que piensas – y así lo hizo lo que no contaba era lo que saldría de su labios.

\- Porque no entiendes que yo te amo Roza.

 _ **Oh por Dios hay problemas en el paraíso y Dimitri dejo salir sus emocione Siguiente capítulo el almuerzo con los belikov y Yeva hará su famosa aparición.**_


	17. Almuerzo con los Belikov

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 15 (almuerzo con los Belikov)**

Mi mundo se detuvo cuando escuche esas palabras de su boca ´´ yo te amo´´ creo que el tiempo se detuvo y mi respiración quedo suspendida, nunca pensé que algo así saldría de su boca pensé que sería yo la que lo digiera primero pero no, me equivoque aquí estaba el de rodillas entre mis piernas mirándome a los ojos con nada más que la verdad marcados en los suyos. Pero y si solo lo digiera para acabar la discusión y si solo era un juego en el cual él dice que me ama y yo le creo pero en realidad es solo sexo, pero nuevamente mire a sus hermosos ojos y allí solo estaba escrito la verdad.

\- ¿Tu qué? – mi voz estaba calmada y con miedo a que esto fuera un sueño.

\- Te amo Roza no sé cómo paso ni cuando solo sé que no te quiero perder y que estos sentimientos son algo nuevos para mí nunca me he sentido así por nadie.

\- ¿Ni por Tasha? – el resoplo y me respondió.

\- No Rose ni siquiera por ella.

Su declaración me asombro por no decir lo menos, pensé que la había amado más que a nadie después de todo le iba a pedir ser su esposa, pero tal vez no era amor tal vez solamente era un espejismo del corazón que le hacía pensar que es amor. Pero esa no era la cuestión, sabía que él esperaba que devolviera sus sentimientos pero podría yo?

Fue una de las preguntas más difíciles que me hice ¿lo amo? Tal vez, cuando estoy con el no quiero más, cuando miro a mi futuro lo veo a él y diablos hasta quiero llevar su apellido un día y que todo el mundo me diga Sra. Belikov. Si lo amo pero hay cosas que trabajar en nuestra relación si queremos llegar algún lado, por lo que lo mire a los ojos y tome sus manos y antes de procesar las palabras ellas ya habían salido de mi boca.

\- Yo también te amo Dimitri – su rostro se ilumino como un atardecer de primavera y su sonrisa era el mejor regalo que podría brindarme.

\- De verdad me amas Rose – su pregunta sonó temerosa como la de un niño que tuviera miedo a que le digan que no.

\- Si Dimitri.

\- Dilo otra vez – él se levantó y me tomo en sus brazos sentándome en su regazo.

\- Te amo, Te amo y mil veces Te amo – picotee cada parte de su cara y al final bese su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Dios Roza me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz – me abrazo más fuerte enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

En este momento todo era perfecto nuestra discusión quedo en el olvido y cambiamos nuestros gritos por besos, sabía que no todo estaba bien y que había peligros esperándonos pero mientras tuviera a Dimitri todo sería perfecto y sabía que el seria mi impulso para luchar hasta el final.

Pero también sabía que teníamos que hablar y discutir no podíamos llevar más nuestra relación basada en sexo, no me quejo Dios el sexo con él era el cielo pero quiero que sepamos más uno del otro y tener más charlas antes de terminar bajo las sabanas.

\- Dimitri creo que debemos hablar.

\- Por supuesto Roza – el retiro su cara de mi cuello pero aún me mantenía sentada encima de él y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

\- no podemos seguir como vamos, por Dios no sé nada de ti aparte de que eres el socio de mi padre y vienes de Rusia y tú no sabes nada de mí, creo que si queremos estar juntos por lo menos deberíamos saber que nos gusta y que no.

\- Tienes razón pero Rose tampoco te puedes guardar cosas como esta – el señalo las flores – nuestra relación se basa en la sinceridad, te pido disculpas si te ofendí es solo que no quiero compartiré y me hierve la sangra saber que alguien te ve sin tu conocimiento.

\- Lo se amor, y yo me disculpo por actuar como una niña, es que no entiendo como siguen pasando cosas así – y era verdad estaba tan aterrada de que de verdad alguien quisiera hacerme daño.

\- bueno Roza junto lo averiguaremos, pero quiero que me digas tus cosas, quiero estar para ti – el beso la comisura de mis labios – Prométeme que me dirás todo a partir de ahora.

Sonreí y bese sus labios tiernamente, aparte un mechón de su cabello y le respondí – Lo Prometo –

Lo abrase más duro dando gracias al cielo que alguien como él me amaba y a partir de ahora supe que no estaba sola y que lo tendría para enfrentar lo que tuviera por delante, cuando dije lo prometo hable enserio le diría todo a partir de ahora y no me guardaría nada, quería más que nada para que esto funcionara.

\- Creo que debemos ir, mi familia nos deben estar esperando – él se apartó de mi mirándome con nada más que alegría en sus ojos.

\- Por supuesto vamos – me levante y le tendí mi mano que el con mucho gusto la tomo.

Salimos de mi cuarto con un sonrisa inmensa esta mañana salió diferente a lo que esperábamos pero sin duda era una de mis favoritas, llegamos a la planta de abajo y vi que mis padres a un no habían llegado por lo cual estaba agradecida no quería tener que explicar a mi padre que su socio me desvirgino no sería algo muy agradable de explicar.

Salimos de la propiedad y a lo lejos pude ver a Adrian que nos miraba con odio de verdad no sé qué tenía ese chico contra Dimitri o solo es un poco de rabia por rechazar su salida, igual lo que sea no tiene importancia para nosotros. Nos metimos en su auto y nos dirigimos a la calle principal, el viaje a la casa de los belikov tomaría unos 50 minutos ya que Vivian un poco lejos de la ciudad por lo que se me ocurrió una idea de cómo pasar el rato.

\- Cámara da que tal si jugamos al juego de 20 preguntas.

\- 20 preguntas y eso que es – me entraron ganas de reír hasta yo que no había vivido en america lo jugué una vez con Mia y me gusto.

\- bueno se trata de que yo te hago una serie de preguntas de tus cosas favoritas o cosas por el estilo y tú las responde – dije el solo sonrió.

\- está bien empieza.

\- Día de tu cumpleaños – fui con esa primero, de verdad estaba tan curiosa por saber.

\- 11 de agosto – y así fue como empezamos me di cuenta de que su color favorito era el verde, su comida favorita era la que preparaba su madre pero era un fan de las carnes y el pescado, le gustaba hacer deporte todo los días, e infinidad de cosas como su música y libros preferidos pero lo que más me impacto fue que uno de sus hobbies era ir a parís y entrar en la opera si él no me lo dice no lo creo.

\- ahora tu Rose – él dijo sonriendo como un gato Cheshire.

\- Pregunta.

Y así pasamos la última media hora le dije todo acerca de mí que me gustaba y que no me gustaba mis hobbies y mis sueños absolutamente todo fue algo muy interesante conocernos un poco más aun teníamos un largo camino por recorrer pero esto era un buen comienzo, estábamos a punto de llegar cuando le pregunte algo.

\- Porque no me has preguntado mi fecha de nacimiento – lo vi tragar largo y entero su rostro bajo unos tonos y me atrevería a decir de que parecía avergonzado.

\- Bueno cuando estaba organizando nuestras cosas en el apartamento, se me callo tu cartera y en tus documentos pude ver su fecha, espero no te moleste – me entraron ganas de reír era ran tan dulce cuando creía que había hecho algo mal, solo me incline un poco y bese su mejilla.

\- No te preocupes no me molesta – el sonrió aliviado y aparco al frente de una casa muy hermosa, a diferencia de la de nosotros esta de verdad se veía como un hogar.

Nos detuvimos al lado de otros dos autos uno era rojo y era un BMW y el otro era un Ford color negro, salimos de su carro y pude ver mejor la propiedad. Era de tres pisos y de color blanca tenía un jardín delantero inmenso y muchos juguetes esparcidos en ellos, a lo lejos se podía ver que era un hogar de verdad.

Dimitri tomo mi mano y nos guio a la entrada pero antes de que pudiera tocar un chica de unos 17 años se abalanzo a él con demasiada fuerza, empezó hablare en Ruso y parecía cabreada yo solo me hice a un lado y la observe, ella era un poco más alta que yo y delgada pero con curvas su cabello era del mismo color que el de Dimitri, y su rostro era la viva imagen de su hermano solo en versión femenina. Discutieron por unos segundo más hasta que ella noto mi presencia, ella golpeo a su hermano y le dijo algo que no entendí y paso por delante de él.

\- Hola mi nombre es Viktoria – la chica extendió su mano.

\- Mucho gusto soy… – pero no me dejo terminar.

\- Rose, mi madre nos habló mucho de ti, eres más hermosa de lo que nos dijo – mis mejillas se sonrojaron no pensé que diría algo así – además está demasiado feliz, es la primera vez que Dimka trae un chica a casa – ella me dedico una sonrisa descarada mientras que Dimitri le daba una mirada de muerte.

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que salió de mi boca no sabría cómo responder a su actual comentario.

\- Bueno que tal si entramos y conoces a todos – Dimitri tomo mi mano y me guio hacia adentro golpeando el brazo de viktoria en un gesto juguetón.

Al entrar un deliciosos olor me golpeo la casa olía a comida recién orneada y algunos dulces mi boca inmediatamente se hizo agua. Un niño de unos 7 años salió disparado como un cohete y se aferró a la pierna de Dimitri.

\- Tío Dimka viniste a jugar conmigo – el pidió con esos ojitos que solo los niños de esa edad podían hacer.

\- Si Paul, y traje un amiga – él dijo señalándome, el niño me miro con curiosidad y luego jalo la bota del pantalón de Dimitri y le indico que se agachar, Dimitri hizo lo que dijo y Paul le susurro algo en el oído causando reír a Dimitri.

\- Porque no se lo preguntas tu - Dimitri le ofreció al pequeño, el asintió vacilante y me indico para que me agachara a su altura.

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Paul Belikov – él se presentó tratando de sonar adulto era tan adorable.

\- Hola Paul mi nombre es Rose – yo le ofrecí mi mano que el con temblor la tomo.

\- Eres la chica de mi Tío Dimka – el pregunto con voz un poco más normal.

\- No sé, tu quiere que lo sea – espere su respuesta pero él negó con su cabeza.

\- No eres demasiado linda para alguien como él, tú debes estar con un hombre como yo – eso me causo reír Dios era tan adorable.

\- Oye que hay de malo conmigo – exclamo Dimitri con fingido enojo.

\- Nada Tío, Solo que Rose es más como para mí – Paul dijo sencillamente yo me acerque y bese su mejilla y esto le causo sonrojarse – Ves tío ella me prefiere a mí – y con eso salió a jugar nuevamente.

\- Bueno creo que tengo competencia y es mi sobrino de 7 años.

\- Tranquilo camarada aun te prefiero a ti – Bese su mejilla y en ese instante dos mujeres llegaron a la sala.

\- Chicas quiero que conozcan a Rose, Rose esta son mis hermanas Sonya y Karolina – él las señalo, Sonya estaba embaraza y karolina sostenía un nena en sus brazos que supuse que no tenía más de dos años.

\- Mucho gusto – dije extendiéndole mis manos, pero no la aceptaron en cambio cada una de las hermanas me tomo y me dio un gran abrazo.

\- Es un placer Roza, mamá nos ha hablado mucho de ti – dijo Sonya con una sonrisa Dulce.

\- Hablando de Mamá, donde esta – Dimitri pregunto tratando de encontrarla.

\- en la cocina – exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo eso nos causó reír a los cuatro – ella ha estado cocinando como loca toda la mañana – dijo Karolina.

\- Cuando Momma no cocina como loca – sonya se rio de su propio comentario – porque no van y la saludan – ella ofreció.

Dimitri tomo mi mano y me guio hacia la cocina en nuestro recorrido no deje de ver que la casa era lujosa pero igual tenía un toque muy hogareño, llegamos a la cocina y fue como llegar al cielo, encima de una mesa provisional habían cientos de platos y en otras habían varios postres incluyendo el pan negro que comió Dimitri el primer día en que me llevo al restaurante de Olena.

Hablando de olena ella estaba de espalda a nosotros revolviendo algo en la estufa, pero cuando nos vio entrar una sonrisa maternal adorno su cara dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hasta nosotros.

\- Madre como has estado – Dimitri pregunto a Olena, y era algo cómico como alguien tan enorme callera a los encanto de su madre tan fácil.

\- Muy bien Hijo y ahora mejor que tengo a todas las personas que amo bajo el mismo techo – ella dijo y se volvió hacia mí – Roza es un placer volverte a ver cómo has estado querida.

\- Muy Bien, gracias por la invitación.

\- no es problema querida cual quiera que este con Dimitri pertenece a esta familia – sus palabras calentaron todo dentro de mí.

\- Madre necesitas ayuda – ofreció Dimitri.

\- No cariño ya todo está casi listo ve y busca a Yeva ella quería saludar y hablar con Rose – fruncí el ceño, hablar conmigo si no la conocía vagamente recordé que Dimitri dijo que ella daba miedo y me entro un poco de pánico conocerla pero hasta ahora todo iba bien y a sus hermanas les caí bien o eso pienso yo, las apariencias pueden engañar. Dimitri estuvo de acuerdo y me tomo de la mano y me guio a través de unas puerta que daban al jardín.

Me quede congelada en mi lugar. El jardín era tan familiar habían cientos y cientos de rosas de color blanco y rojo, era tan parecido al de mi abuela y de pronto sentía ganas de llorar estar aquí era como estar en casa de mi abuela en Turquía. A lo lejos pude ver una señora sentada entre las flore cortando y puliendo sus hojas y lo único que pude ver era que era muy vieja con el cabello blanco recogido en una trenza y llevaba un bastón un poco encorvado.

\- estas Bien – Dimitri pregunto al notar que no me movía.

\- Si, es solo que este jardín era igual al de mi abuela – le dije, comprensión lleno su rostro y me dedico una sonrisa.

Tome su mano y me deje guiar a través de las flores, al llegar donde se encontraba la anciana no pude dejar de notar que a pesar de su edad ella si daba miedo, sus ojos eran de color gris y eran como si pudiera ver tu alma, ella me miro por lo que pareció una eternidad como estudiándome y lo admito se sentía incómodo hasta que Dimitri hablo.

\- Abuela como estas – él la abrazo y beso sus dos mejillas.

\- Bien Dimka – ella simplemente dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

\- Abuela esta es Rose – yo me acerque ha extenderle la mano pero ella no la tomo simplemente dijo.

\- Dimka que tal si vas y ayudas a tu madre y yo conozco un poco a tu Rose – rogué para que no me dejara sola con ella pero él solamente acepto, beso mi mejilla y entro en la casa. Yo me quede parada en mi lugar sin saber qué hacer.

\- Siéntate – ella orden y yo obedecí me senté a su lado y ella me paso una rosa blanca.

\- Te gustan mi rosas es verdad.

\- Son hermosas – simplemente dije admirando la que tenía en mi mano. Nos quedamos en silencio y ella actuaba como si yo no estuviera ahí me sentí incómodo y furiosa como podría ignorarme no entendía nada estaba dispuesta a marcharme y ella hablo.

\- eres buena para el – me detuve y me quede en mi lugar.

\- Perdón – fue todo lo que pude decir.

\- lo que oíste nunca lo había visto tan feliz – ella dejo una de las flores en un canasto y se volteo a mirarme por un tiempo sus ojos se clavaron en los mío y me sentí como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos pensé que no diría mas pero nuevamente hablo.

\- Rose debes estar alerta las cosas no son lo que parece y al igual que en los cuentos, en la vida real también los lobos se disfrazan de ovejas – eso fue todo lo que dijo me sentí confundida de por qué me decía algo así y más algo que para mí no tenía significado iba hablar pero ella me detuvo – no te puedo decir más simplemente debes estar alerta las señales te lo indicaran todo – y con eso ella se levantó cogió la canasta y se dirigió a la casa me quede sentada en donde estaba reflexionando sus palabras, no las entendía tal vez la señora ya estaba loca.

Cogí la rosa y me dispuse a entrar, cuando lo hice no vi a Dimitri por ninguna lado así que lo busque subí por las escalar y busque en los cuarto y lo encontré en el último del pasillo me pare en la puerta y vi que era una habitación de niño todo era azul y con muchos juguetes. En la mita era Paul y Dimitri jugando a los coches y la imagen era hermosa pude ver a Dimitri en un futuro jugando con nuestros hijos. Pensé que la idea me asustaría pero no fue así simplemente me hizo desear más alcanzar mi futuro pronto.

Me quede observando por un buen tiempo hasta que Olena grito desde abajo que la comida estaba lista, los dos hombres dejaron sus juguete y se dispusieron a parar cuando Paul me vio salió corriendo hacia mí.

\- es para mí esa rosa – él dijo y mire a mi mano y aun vi que la sostenía.

\- Si Paul es para ti - se la entregue y su cara se ilumino.

\- ves tío dimka le gusto.

\- Y como sabes tú que le gustas – dimitri pregunto tratando de ocultar su diversión.

\- Porque mama dijo que cuando una pareja se regalan flores es porque se gustan – el niño dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

\- Bueno Paul acepto me has ganado a la chica – esta vez Dimitri fingió estar derrotado y Paul salto de la felicidad.

\- Le iré a contar a mi madre – y con eso salió del cuarto dejándome a solas con Dimitri.

\- Hola extraño – salude besando sus labios.

\- Sabes no deberías hacer eso, eres la chica de mi sobrino – los dos nos reímos de ese comentarios, se sentía estar también así con él.

\- pero yo amo a su tío – hice un puchero y su rostros se ilumino cuando dije la palabra ''amor''

\- y su tío te ama a ti – el me cogió por la cintura y bajo sus labios hasta los míos en un beso lento y tierno él mordió mi labio pidiendo entrada y con gusto acepte lentamente metió su lengua y la reunió con la mia, el beso en si era lento y tierno y eso para nosotros era suficiente.

\- Rose, Dimka a la mesa – Olena grito desde la cocina interrumpiendo nuestro momento, él picoteo mis labios una vez más, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos al comedor.

Al llegar todos estaban en la mesa esperando por nosotros. Tome lugar entre Paul y Dimitri y observe los cientos de platos que había. Todo eran ruso pero habían algunos americanos. Olena me sirvió un poco de todo y con gusto lo comí, el almuerzo callo en un charla serena y durante esto hablaron de todo, pude saber que Sonya tenía 5 meses de embarazo y que esperaba un niña, pero nunca menciono al padre y no me atreví a preguntar. A lo lejos pude ver a Yeva que me miraba con una advertencia marcada en sus ojos.

Cuando terminamos Dimitri y yo nos ofrecimos para lavar los platos y después de muchas protestas Olena acepto, recogimos las placas y las pusimos todas en el lava plato, empecé lavando las placas y Dimitri a secarlas todo lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

\- Así seremos en un futuro – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

\- no sé ¿tú quieres que seamos así? – le pregunte sin dejar de lavar los platos.

\- Por supuesto que si Rose te quiero hasta que estés viejita y canosita – su admisión me causo risa.

\- bueno entonces así seremos – respondí simplemente.

\- Y como la sabes – el dejo lo que estaba haciendo y me miro, solté el vaso enjabonado me seque las mano lo mire y lo abrase.

\- Porque el primer paso para lograr las cosas es soñarlas, y yo estaré a tu lado hasta el último latido de mi corazón, no hay nadie más para mi Dimitri – le dije vertiendo toda la verdad en esas palabras. Me miro a los ojos buscando la confirmación y al parecer la encontró porque me apretó un poco más.

\- y yo estaré para ti Rose, nunca abra nadie más por fin encontré mi lugar en el mundo – sus palabras hicieron hinchar un poco más mi corazón.

\- Lo Prometes – pregunte mirando a sus ojos

\- Lo prometo amor – y eso para mi fue más que suficiente.


	18. (viajes y Mikhail)

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 16 (viajes y Mikhail)**

Después de nuestro momento intimo en la cocina de la madre de Dimitri decidimos que era hora de regresar pues había pasado ya un largo tiempo desde que llegamos y apuesto que mis padres no quería que volviera a pasar otro día fuera de casa todavía tenía que enfrentarme al interrogatorio de mi madre pero eso sería algo de qué preocuparse más tarde.

Terminamos de lavar la vajilla y la acomodamos en sus respectivos lugares, cuando la cocina era perfecta no dispusimos a buscar la familia que estaba toda reunida en la sala de estar, al entrar Paul salió disparado hacia mí y me indico que me agachara.

\- Que pasa cariño – pregunte viendo a sus grandes ojos marrones, el no respondió simplemente me beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo a esconderse en el regazo de su madre. Toda la familia estallo en risas incluyéndome a mí.

\- Bueno al parecer los hombres de esta casa están locos por Roza – karolina dijo sonriendo y sobando el cabello de su hijo que aún tenía su rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Madre fue un placer pero debemos ir – Dimitri paso y beso a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.

\- Gracias nuevamente por todo – dije a cada uno, todo ellos dijeron que no era de nada y cada uno me besos en la mejilla y me abrazo exceptuando Yeva, ella solo se sentó y observo.

\- Fue un placer Roza espero verte pronto – Olena fue la última en acercase me tomo en sus brazos y me dio un abraso maternal al cual le di la bienvenida.

\- el placer fue mío Olena – bese sus mejillas y tome el brazo de Dimitri.

\- Bueno que tal te pareció – Dimitri pregunto mientras me habría la puerta del carro.

\- Fue perfecto Dimitri tienes un familia muy valiosa, eres un hombre con suerte – dije con un tono de tristeza.

\- Tu también tienes una familia amorosa Rose.

\- Si lo sé pero no es igual a la tuya mi padre viaja mucho y mi madre a veces lo sigue, cuando era más joven me quedaba largas temporadas en casa de mi abuela pero desde que ella murió mi madre se dedicó por completo a mí y no me quejo solo que me duele que tuvo que pasar algo así para poder obtener un poco de atención de ellos dos – al final de mi discurso sentía ganas de llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte, ese fue el pasado y mis padres ahora cuidaban más de mí y eso era lo que importaba.

\- Roza lo lamento, pero te prometo que nunca más estarás sola – Dimitri tiro de mí y me beso en los labios dulcemente.

\- Lo se amor y por eso estoy muy agradecida – picotee sus labios y así él se puso en marcha.

El auto estaba en un cómodo silencio que era solo llenado por la música que sonaba por los altavoces del auto, estaba sonando una pieza la cual encontré que me gusto pero fue interrumpida por el teléfono de Dimitri el oprimió el botón y lo puso en altavoz.

\- Belikov – dijo fríamente.

\- Señor lamento molestarlo, pero hubo un problema – una voz femenina sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Que pasa Sophia.

\- Bueno señor los inversionistas llamaron y hay un problema con los nuevos planos de los hoteles en parís y exigen su presencia en los Ángeles mañana a primera hora.

\- Mazur sabe – pregunto Dimitri

\- Si señor he llamado Kevin para infórmale que se necesitara el avión, Mazur lo cumplirá en la pista en dos horas.

\- Muy bien madame por favor todo los documento e infórmale a Tasha – su nombre pico un poco pero me quede en silencio. – Ha y por favor manda a Mikhail a la vivienda Mazur.

\- Si señor – y con eso la línea se cortó y la música volvió a surgir.

\- lo siento cariño tendré que viajar pero estaré aquí el viernes – él dijo con un marida de disculpas.

\- Este bien yo entiendo – fue todo lo que dije, pero sabía que él había notado mi tono.

\- Que te molesta Rose y no digas que nada porque sabes que no es verdad.

\- Tasha, eso me molesta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, tal vez sea el hecho de que quiere vivir metida entre tus sabanas – mi tono salió brusco, él aparco a un lado de la carreta y se volvió hacia mí.

\- Rose no hay nada de qué preocuparse es solo negocio, ella sabe que estoy contigo y no dejare que nos dañe a demás solo serán dos días estaré aquí el jueves en la noche. Cariño por favor no dudes de mi amor por ti – y sus palabras eran verdad ella no podía dañarnos. O eso quería creer yo.

\- está bien – acepte me quite el cinturón para poder acercarme y besarlo, estaba planeado que sea lindo pero él me tomo por el cabello y presiono más fuerte contra él, sus labios eran con urgencia por que le creyera que era verdad cada palabra y así lo hice, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en una forma erótica y única, sentí crecer húmeda entre mis piernas pero sabía que tenía que parar él tenía un avión que tomar por lo que me aleje. Observe su rostro y era la desilusión.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte en forma divertida.

\- Dios Rose no puedes encenderme así y dejarme a medias – el hizo un puchero y eso me causo reír.

\- Oye lo siento pero tiene un avión que tomar – dije mostrando mi punto.

Él se removía incómodamente en su puesto y yo no entendía por qué hasta que mire a sus vaqueros y allí había una enorme tienda de campaña pero no teníamos tiempo, pero si tenía tiempo para aliviar su dolor. Salí un poco más de mi asiento y me incline un poco para poder deshacer la cremallera de sus pantalones el me miro y cuando supo lo que iba hacer su rostro se ilumino.

Baje sus pantalones hasta la rodilla y empecé a acariciar su enorme bulto con mis manos sobre la tela el gimió y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando vi que era suficiente tortura baje un poco sus boxeadores y su polla salto a la liberta y Dios sí que era enorme nunca me podre acostumbrar. Tome su suave miembro y empecé a masturbarlo lentamente, levante mi vista a sus ojos y ellos estaba cerrados y en su boca era una perfecta '' O '', volví mi vista a su polla y en su cabeza era una gota pre-seminal la cual con mucho gusto chupe haciéndome ganar un gemido de él, tome solo un poco de él y arremoline mi lengua, pero él quería otra cosa por lo que cogió mi cabello y me empujo hasta abajo queriendo todo su miembro dentro de mí. Dolió un poco su brusquedad pero pronto desapareció con mis manos acaricie sus bolas y la parte que mi boca no cubría y así mismo empecé a follarlo con mi boca.

\- Dios Roza eso se siento muy rico – él siseaba entre dientes.

Aumente mi ritmo y el me ayudo, sus gemidos llenaron el coche junto con el sonido que hacia su miembro al entrar y salir de mi boca, pronto sus cadera se unieron al ritmo de mi boca y sabía que estaba cerca por lo que aumente mi paso, sabia como hacer que su orgasmo llegara más rápido, lentamente levante mi suéter y baje la copa de mi sostén automáticamente él mando una mano a mi seno y empezó a acariciarlo jalando mis picos ya duros su pene se hincho más de lo que creía posible así que supe que su fin estaba cerca. Gemí en su polla al saborear un poco de su semen y ese fue su fin estallo por completo en mi boca llenándome con montones de su semen, bebí todo lo que me dio y seguí mamando hasta que supe que llevo su orgasmo con éxito.

Cuando supe que estaba bien bese su punta y acomode sus boxeadores, me enderece en mi puesto y organice mi sostén y mi suéter el aún tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho todavía estaba un poco agitado pero pronto se recuperó enderezándose en su puesto y acercándose a mi beso la comisura de mis labio probándose a sí mismo.

\- Ese fue magnifico – una sonrisa adorno sus hermosos labios.

\- Mejor – pregunte

\- Mucho – el termino de organizar sus pantalones y con un último beso nos pusimos de nuevo en marcha.

Él tenía una sonrisa en su cara todo el camino a mi casa y yo era igual, para mí era algo placentero darle placer a él, nuevamente estábamos en silencio pero sabía que todo estaba bien y que Tasha no sería un problema en absoluto, pero pronto nuestra burbuja estallo al llegar a casa sabía que debía viajar y yo solo no quería que se fuera, en este punto estaba muy apegada a él.

Cuando llegamos a la propiedad un hombre alto esperaba al lado de un SUV negro y déjame decirte que era muy guapo, era musculoso, con cabellos oscuros y ojos grises era muy muy sexi.

\- Mikhail – Dimitri saludo – tengo un trabajo para ti mientras estoy ausente.

\- Lo que necesite señor.

\- Necesito que estés a la protección de la señorita Mazur en mi ausencia 24/ 7 y quiero saber quién entra y sale de la propiedad y a su habitación.

\- Por supuesto señor – fue todo lo que él dijo hasta que se retiró para darnos algo de privacidad.

\- Dimitri no necesito un guardaespaldas.

\- Rose lo haces, tu padre y yo estaremos ausentes por dos días y no correré el riego de que ese imbécil crea que te puede hacer daño – el acaricio mi mejilla – Rose no te pido nada solo que hagas esto por mi déjame cuidarte por favor.

\- está bien si eso te hace dormir tranquilo.

\- Si Roza eso me ayudara dormir en paz – beso mis labios.

\- ¿Me llamas al llegar? – pregunte sabía que tendría que dejar en unos minutos.

\- Por supuesto te llamare cada vez que pueda cariño.

\- Ten un buen vuelo amor, Te amo – me empine y bese sus labios disfrutando de los últimos minutos, sabía que serían dos días pero para mí era demasiado tiempo.

\- Te amo más Roza – me beso por última vez, se metió en su coche y se marchó, suspire y me di media vuelta para poder hablar con mi nueva '' niñera''

\- Mucho gusto Rose – dije ofreciéndole mi mano al hombre.

\- Un placer señorita Mazur – él la estrecho formalmente.

\- Bueno chico si nos vamos a llevar bien tendrás que llamarme primero que todo Rose – le di un sonrisa la cual el respondió.

\- Está bien Rose.

\- Ven te mostrare donde te alojas – el me siguió obedientemente y subí a la planta donde estaba mi habitación y se la enseñe.

\- este es mi cuarto y este – dije saliendo y camine al frente de mi puerta y abrí otra – es el tuyo – el cuarto era muy amplio era un cuarto de huéspedes por lo cual era muy sencillo y contaba con lo básico pero al igual que toda la casa tenía su cama King-size, chimenea y baño personal con vestidor este cuarto también contaba con un pequeño balcón el cual daba a los jardines.

\- Gracias Rose – eso fue todo lo que dijo Mikhail

\- Te dare espacio para que te alojes y explores la propiedad eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, aquí estamos bien mi padre tiene más seguridad que la casa blanca así que no hay mucho que hacer si saldré te mantendré informado. – con eso Salí y lo deje instalarse.

Me dirigí a la habitación de mis padres y encontré A mi madre haciendo una pequeña maleta para mi padre – Hola Momma – salude besando su mejilla.

\- Querida no te sentir llegar.

\- acabo de regresar donde esta baba.

\- en su estudio – Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a donde mi padre, toque suavemente y él ordeno entrar.

\- Hola extraño – me acerque a él y lo abrace.

\- Hola Kiz como has estado – pregunto guardando algunos papeles en su portafolio.

\- Cansada – fue todo lo que dije y el medio una mira acusatoria por lo que aclare – tuve un almuerzo con lo Belikov y el sobrino de Dimitri me pidió jugar hasta que me dejo sin alientos – en parte era verdad tuve el almuerzo pero no era por lo que estaba cansa era por las actividades de las últimas 24 horas con mi súper sexi novio.

\- eso es bueno Kiz, me alegro de que te hayas divertido – su voz mostraba la sinceridad – Belikov me informo de Mikhail y estoy con él.

\- Has encontrado algo – pregunte enderezándome en su silla de cuero.

\- No mucho pero sé que ese bastardo está cerca de nosotros debe ser un empleado de esta casa, por lo cual quiero que actúes normal frente a todos no queremos darle oportunidad de sospechar y escapar – los ojos de mi padre eran oscuros y fríos.

\- Esta bien Baba – bese su mejilla – ten un buen vuelo y cuida de mi chico – eso le hizo relajarse un poco.

\- Por ti lo que sea Kiz – me beso y salió de su despacho dispuesto a despedirse de mi madre.

Cerré su oficina como sabía que le gusta y me dirigí a mi cuarto en mi bolsillo sonó mi celular y vi que era un mensaje, por un segundo pensé que era Dimitri pero no era de Lissa.

 *** Compras mañana ***

Suspire como entre en mi cuarto y me senté en mi gran sillón y escribí una respuesta.

 *** Por supuesto que estamos haciendo***

Le tomo unos dos minutos para responder.

 *** compras para el cumpleaños de Cristian, quiero tu ayuda ***

Me sentí feliz de que Lissa me viera como una amiga, este lugar cada vez se parecía más a mi casa.

 *** Me encantaría Liss te veo a las 11: 00 am. Me recoges ''**

Ella acepto y quedo en estar aquí a las 11:00 am desde que ninguna de las dos tenía un carro ya que ella a un estaba castigada por lo del sábado nos tocó conformarnos con Adrian, pero algo no se sentía bien de solo pensar en el me daba miedo y las palabras de Yeva resonaban en mi cabeza '' _al igual que en los cuentos, en la vida real el lobo también se disfraza de oveja''_ para mí eso no tenía sentido pero no pude dejar de sentir que algo iba a suceder y ese algo no sería muy bueno.

Decidí no pensar más en eso y darme un baño para lavar el peso de todo el día, la bañera se veía deliciosa pero solo quería dormir un poco por lo que mejor me decidí por un baño rápido en la ducha, después de unos 15 minutos vi que era lo suficientemente limpia por lo que Salí y me fui a mi armario. Sentí como si fuera observada pero al voltearme estaba sola tal vez estaba imaginado cosas.

Busque entre mi ropa interior y me decidí por un tanga color morado y un sostén a juego, estaba demasiado cansada para buscar un pijama por lo que me decidí dormir solo en ropa interior, Salí de Closet y aun me sentía observada pero al igual que antes estaba sola, fui directamente a mi gran ventana y la cerré con llave y corrí las cortinas para no dejar entrar ninguna luz al día siguiente, cuando vi que estaba bien cerrada, fui nuevamente a mi cama y quite las colchas metiéndome bajo ellas y dando la bienvenida al calor que de estas provenían, busque un lado cómodo y me deje caer en un sueño a un con la sensación de que alguien me observaba.

 _ **Así que nuestro Ruso le puso un guardaespaldas a Rose, que ira a encontrar Mikhail en la propiedad Mazur pero más importante, quien será el enfermo que vigila a Rose en sus momentos más íntimo tal vez en el próximo capítulo pueda dar pistas.**_

 _ **También quiero pedir disculpas antes actualizaba a diario pero lo que pasa es que el libro ''Grey'' por fin llego a mis manos así que he estado un poco perdida por estar leyéndolo pero prometo que volveré a actualizar a diario.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo y la historia como a mí me gusta escribirlo.**_

 _ **Ten un buen día /noche**_


	19. A N

A / N

 _Bueno chicos esto tristemente para mí no es un capítulo... la verdad es que me siento un poco desmotivado al abrir fanfiction y solo encontrar silencio en mi historia... pero quiero resaltar a las personas que me leen ellas saben muy bien quiénes son por lo que quiero agradecer el apoyo que me han brindado a lo largo de mi historia y espero que me entienda porque me siento triste ..._ _  
_

_También cabe resaltar que terminare esta historia, tendrá un fin no me gusta empezar algo para no terminarlo además 5 hermosas personas con las cuales he estado en contacto por PM me han dado su apoyo incondicional a pesar que dos de ellas no hablan español por lo cual les agradezco por hacer el esfuerzo de ir a la esquina de su pantalla traducirla al inglés y darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia así que por ustedes 5 terminare esta historia ... Los capítulos están escritos sólo falta editarlos y subirlos pero sinceramente no cuento con el ánimo de hacerlo así que les pido dos o tres días para mí y ponerme bien... y por ultimo resaltó a esta 5 personas por que son las que se han dado a conocer por sus comentarios o un pequeño mensaje_ _ **PERO TAMBIÉN AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN AQUELLAS QUÉ ME LEEN Y ESTÁN PENDIENTES DE CADA ACTUALIZACIÓN AÚN QUE YO NO ME DE CUENTA PARA ELLAS TAMBIÉN VA EL AGRADECIMIENTO Y TAMBIÉN POR USTEDES LA SEGUIRÉ Y LA TERMINARE**_ _ ****_

 _Tener una buena tarde/noche nos vemos en unos días_


	20. ¿pero que mierda?

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 17 (¿pero qué mierda?)**

 _Dios se sentía tan bien lo que sentía entre mis piernas era dedos agiles y solo sentía que entraban y salían al ritmo de una canción Dimitri si sabía cómo complacer a una mujer se sentía tan rico él pensaba que estaba dormida por lo cual seguí fingiendo, pronto su lengua toco mi clitoris y no pude fingir más, gemí desde lo más profundo de mi garganta , Dios era tan condenadamente delicioso lleve mis manos a su cabello y lo sentí distinto era más grueso y un poco grasoso pero no preste atención solo tenía sentido para lo que estaban haciendo en mi vagina._

 _\- esto te gusta no pequeña Rosie – esa voz, la conocía pero no era de Dimitri. Inmediatamente cerré mis piernas y empuje de lejos al hombre dentro de ellas y me cubrí – no sean tan tímida pequeña perra sabes que te gusta – esa voz volvió hablar y sentí como si culebras cubrían mi cuerpo._

 _\- quien eres – pregunte con voz temerosa y pude ver que era un hombre musculoso pero no podía ver su cara estaba oculto por las sombras._

 _\- sabes muy bien quien soy pequeña perra – y así fue el salió y se dejó iluminar por la luz tenue de la habitación sentí mi respiración caer y mi mundo dejar de girar._

 _\- Adrian que haces aquí – pregunte tratando de cubrir más mi desnudes, pero el arranco la colcha de mi cuerpo y gruño._

 _\- no te tapes pequeña puta, si le das tu cuerpo a belikov debes dármelo a mí también – su tono era frio como la muerte._

 _\- Adrian vete no quieres causar esto además Mikhail está al lado solo vete – vagamente recordé el guardaespaldas que Dimitri me puso._

 _\- Crees que me importa Rosie, solo te quiero a ti y no me iré hasta que te haya follado de mil maneras – sentí pánico correr por mis venas como esas palabras salieron de su boca._

 _\- Solo vete Adrian porque me haces esto – él no respondió se abalanzó sobre mí y me clavo a la cama imponiendo todo su peso en mi haciendo imposible moverme._

 _\- no me gusta que me rechacen Rose y menos por el niño bonito de Belikov, desde que te vi te quise para mí y eso hare – empezó besando mi cuello bruscamente y a bajar por mis pechos trate de gritar pero él tenía una mano en mi boca lo cual me lo impedía, el siguió besándome mi cuerpo y pude sentir lo duro que era en su ingle, rogué al cielo para que alguien viniera._

 _\- Ahora Rosie te reclamare como mia….._

Me levante sudando Dios eso fue horrible un pesadilla, a lo lejos escuche un ruido y me di media vuelta y en mi ventana era la figura de un hombre no pude reconocerlo pero sabía que me estaba mirando era un poco más alto que yo y tenía un cuerpo musculoso aunque estaba debajo de un traje negro antes de poder decir algo él se esfumo y yo grite a todo pulmón…

 **PDV (Mikhail)**

Estaba en la habitación que la señorita Rose me asigno y estaba leyendo un libro cuando sentí un grito que proviene de la habitación de Rose sin pensarlo dos veces cogí mi arma y me dirigí a su habitación no me moleste en tocar simplemente irrumpí.

La señorita Rose estaba en su cama bañada en sudor y solo vestía su ropa interior y aun que era inapropiado ella era hermosa y ahora entendía por que Belikov era tan sobre protector, tenía el cuerpo perfecto con curvas por todos los lados, sus senos eran grandes y redondos y sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas era el sueño de todo hombre. Mire a su rostro y estaba asustado además su cuerpo era cubierto por una fina capa de sudor Dios y eso la hacía más sexi concéntrate Tanner.

\- Señorita está bien – pregunte acercándome pero no mucho.

\- el, el… - ella dijo y señalo hacia la venta y vi que esta abierta

\- Rose cálmate que paso – pregunte despacio sin querer asustarla.

\- En mi balcón había un hombre y el me miro pero desapareció – ella dijo asustada de repente ella se paró y me dio una vista de su exquisito culto tuve que aguantar el sonido que amenazó con salir de mi boca, ella corrió al baño y la seguí.

Al entrar note que ella estaba de espaldas con algo en sus manos pero no supe que era y por primera vez me deje hacer algo que nunca había hecho, desee la mujer de mi jefe Rose podría hacer cualquier hombre perder la cabeza.

\- Que pasa Rose – me acerque a ella para poder ver que era, ella al parecer ni se inmuto por el hecho de que estaba desnuda o tal vez ni cuenta se dio.

\- Esto – ella me paso un ramo de orquídeas muertas y podridas y una nota, me olvide por completo de su desnudes y me puse en modo negocio abrí la nota y la leí.

 _ ***Te lo digo otra vez pequeña flor no me gusta compartir y no creas que un guardaespaldas mediocre me detendrá en conseguirte.***_

La nota era sencilla y simple pero también era amenazante Rose se dio cuenta de su desnudes por lo cual cuando levante la vista ella tenía su bata pero aún estaba temerosa.

\- Es por eso que aquí – le pregunte Belikov no me dijo mucho.

\- Si eso está pasando desde que llegue a esta ciudad, tengo miedo – ella dijo y por primera vez desde que llegue pude ver una niña asustada, antes de responder su madre irrumpió en el baño.

\- Rose que paso Alberta dijo que estabas gritando – la señora Mazur se acercó a su hija como la velocidad de un rayo.

\- Lo de siempre Momma – Rose señalo la nota entre mis manos, la señora Mazur la arrebato y cuando la leyó su rostro palideció.

\- Rose lo atraparemos nadie te tocara – ella consoló a su hija.

\- si Rose lo haremos si me lo permiten tengo mucho que investigar – tome la nota y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Necesito un trago pensé y baje a la cocina esta casa era enorme y hermosa.

Cuando llegue a la cocina no pude dejar de admirar como la madera combinaba tan bien con el mármol y el acero, fui a servirme una copa pero algo se movió en el jardín, decidí no prender las luces y sigilosamente me desplace hacia la puerta que gracias al cielo estaba abierta.

Afuera hacia mucho frio pues diciembre seria el lunes y ya se podía sentir la llegada de la navidad al igual que la nieve, volví a ver el mismo movimiento y lo seguí, era muy cuidadoso en sus paso y silenciosos el extraño se dirigió y se montó en un SUV negro muy elegante y pude ver que las placas eran de Mazur por lo cual era un empleado de la casa y si no estaba mal era el carro que Abe asigno a Rose pero no sabía quién era su chofer decidí investigar un poco más pero algo en mi me decía que ese era el hombre que asechaba a Rose.

Entre en la casa y cerré la puerta de vidrio asegurándola, necesitaba ser sigiloso con mi trabajo pero encontraría quien quiera hacerle daño a Rose sabía que ella significaba más que la vidas misma para Belikov, con ese último pensamiento me fui a estudiar la nota.

 **PDVR**

Mi madre sobaba mi cabello mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna en su idioma natal, estaba demasiado asustada pero eso estaba ayudando, aun podía sentir mi pesadilla viva en mi mente y se sintió tan real, y después estaba el tema con el intruso eso significa que si había alguien tras de mí y lo peor era que si lograba llegar a mí no sabría qué sería de mí.

\- Quieres un poco de Té – mi madre pregunto asenti y ella se fue a preparar un poco, sabía que estaba asustada hasta la mierda pero ella siempre fue fuerte por mí para ella siempre fui primero yo.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no vi que mi celular estaba sonando me estire y lo cogí vi que era de Dimitri y rápidamente mi estado se animó un poco conteste su llamado con voz alegre.

\- Hola – mi voz era suave y tierna.

\- Hola Roza como estas – escuchar su voz era todo lo que necesitaba para estar bien.

\- bien camarada y tú que haces despierto tan tarde – pregunte felizmente.

\- Rose apenas son las 11 de la noche – mire mi mesita de noche y era verdad

\- lo siento es solo que me dormir cuando me dejaste en casa – dije omitiendo el por qué estaba despierta.

\- lo se llame a tu móvil y no respondiste, pero Abe llamo a tu madre y ella dijo que estabas dormida – el explico.

\- Así que tú ibas a despertarme– mi voz era divertida.

\- Lo siento nena pero si, quiera escuchar tu voz antes de dormir – era tan dulce no podía creer que fuera mío.

\- me alegra que lo hiciste, te extraño – y era verdad apenas llevaba un par de horas pero para mí se sentía años.

\- lo se amor y yo a ti pero no tomara mucho tiempo mañana nos reuniremos con los inversionistas y organizaremos el problema – el hablo con cansancio.

\- todo saldrá bien – trate de animarlo y funciono.

\- lo sé, solo que quiero terminar ese proyecto rápido.

\- ¿por qué? ¿cuál es la urgencia?.

\- bueno fue algo que siempre quise, parís es simplemente hermoso además quiero ir con mi novia a la ciudad del amor – él dijo y me sentí emocionada.

\- ¿me llevarías a parís? – pregunte de repente tímida.

\- Roza te llevaría a la luna si me lo pidieras – sabía que era verdad pero había una parte a la que quería ir.

\- que tal a Rusia – pregunte.

\- ¿enserio quieres ir a Rusia?

\- Si quiero conocer de dónde eres, crees que podemos ir – mi voz era suave

\- por supuesto Roza hablaremos más de eso cuando llegue por ahora debes dormir mi amor – Dios amaba cuando me llamaba ''amor''

\- está bien Te amo Dimitri – dije tirando un beso pude sentir su sonrisa contra el teléfono.

\- Te amo Roza más de lo que te imaginas – él dijo y mi corazón se hincho ante eso, hablamos un poco más antes de colgar y para este punto mi temor quedo en el olvido.

\- te vez de mejor ánimo – mi madre dijo entrando en la habitación un dos tazas humeantes de Té.

\- Dimitri acabo de llamar – dije tomándola taza de su mano.

\- si lo supuse – las dos nos reímos de eso – Rose me alegro verte tan feliz – ella aparto un mecho de mi cabello.

\- Él me hace feliz madre, es algo difícil de explicar – dije con una mirada soñadora.

\- Lo se así me sentía con tu padre – la mire y vi la verdad en sus ojos a pesar de todo estos años ellos aún se amaban como el primer día.

\- quiero algo así un día, algo como lo tuyo y lo de mi padre – espero que sea al lado de Dimitri añadí en silencio.

\- Lo tendrás Rose yo sé que si – fue lo último que dijo, bebimos nuestro Té en silencio y eso también ayudo a calamar mis nervios, cuando habíamos terminado ella se dispuso a marcharse pero la tome por la mano.

\- Quieres pasar la noche conmigo – aunque mi miedo se calmó todavía no quería estar sola.

\- Por supuesto mi niña – ella deposito las tazas en la mesa y se acomodó en la cama.

Cuando era niña Momma dormía conmigo y ella me tarareaba un canción de cuna y eso ayudaba a calmarme al parecer eso aún no ha cambiado, ella abrió sus brazos y me acurruque en ella e inhale sus aroma era uno que siempre estaría en mi mente ella olía a Dolce & Gabbana con una mezcla de café era simplemente reconfortante.

\- Momma me cantas – pedí acorrucándome un poco más.

\- Por supuesto mi niña – y así empezó a tararear una canción de cuna de origen turco y mientras dormía en los brazos protectores de mi madre di gracias al cielo por tener los padres más maravillosos y el novio más perfecto que puede existir.

La vida no era perfecta y tenía desafíos por delante pero si los tenía a ellos tres sabía que toda tenia solución no importa que tan difícil resultara, mi madre canto hasta que caí dormida en un sueño sin sueños gracias al cielo…


	21. preparativos para una fiesta

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 18 (preparativos para una fiesta)**

Me desperté al otro día sintiendo renovada mi lado la cama estaba vacía lo que significaba que momma se había levantado pero no hace mucho pues el lado de su cama aún estaba calidad. Me senté y estire mis brazos y deje que mis músculos se estiraran observe mi habitación y recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron mi mente y algo me decía que a un no habían empezado mis problemas.

Un sonido me devolvió al entorno, mire hacía la puerta y era mi madre con un bandeja llena de alimentos, ella tenía una sonrisa maternal la que siempre llevaba reservada para mí, tome su apariencia y me sorprendió uno poco, por lo general mi madre siempre era elegante y refinada pero hoy no, su cabello estaba en una moña y aun vestía sus pijamas de seda.

\- Buenos días princesa - ella saludo dejando la bandeja encima de mi cama.

\- buen día Momma. Que traes hay - pregunté viendo mucha comida pero nada servido.

\- pensé que podíamos armas nuestros panqueques como cuando eras niña - ella dijo y me recordó como de niña ella cocinaba con mi abuela siento de panqueques y Baba y yo le poníamos Fruta. Chocolate y todo lo que se nos pasará por la mente eso fueron gratos no método.

\- yum momma - ella me paso un plato y empezamos a decorar y a comerlos se sentía bien compartir espacios como estos con mi madre.

\- que harás hoy Rose – pregunta mi madre luego de acabar su panqueques.

\- Iré de compras con Liss su novio cumple este viernes y tu – respondí bebiendo el resto de mi jugo de naranja

\- jardinería – dijo simplemente y me entraron ganas de reír.

\- Enserio madre que aras – ella me dio una mira de '' te estoy diciendo la verdad '' y yo la mire perpleja – desde cuando haces jardinería.

\- No lo sé, Alberta lo hace y me ofreció su ayuda y dije que si – mi madre nunca fue muy buena con las cosas del hogar pero siempre tenía ideas locas.

\- Bueno ten suerte trata de no asesinar las orquídeas – dije soltando una carcajada lo que me hiso ganar una mirada de muerte por parte de ella.

\- No es graciosos Rose – se levantó cogiendo los platos y se fue directamente a la cocina.

\- Para mí si - grite entrando en el cuarto de baño y por primera vez en casi dos semanas que no encontraba unas flores. Recuerdos de la noche anterior brillaron en mi mente y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo si antes no me gustaba Adrian ahora sí que menos.

Me despoje de mi albornoz que me puse la noche anterior me reí ante esto estuve casi desnuda delante de mi guardaespaldas si Dimitri se entera de seguro que le corta la cabeza gracias al cielo Mikhail es decente y pareció ni darse cuenta.

Estaba con un poco de ánimo por lo que llene la bañera aún tenía una hora antes de que lissa llegara, rocié un poco de esencia de fresa y rápidamente la bañera se llenó de burbujas y el baño de un delicioso aroma, siempre pensé que los baños lavaban las penas.

Me despoje de mi ropa interior y me metí en la bañera, gemí al instante que mi cuerpo toco el agua se sentía como el cielo, solo faltaba mi rico Dios ruso aquí sentado conmigo haciéndome el amor. Dios Rose calma me dije a mi misma pero para mí era inevitable desde que conozco a Dimitri tengo sentimientos muy oscuros y profundo lo deseo a cada hora del día y en todas las posiciones inventadas por el hombre, creo que me volví una ninfómana.

Me reí ante este último pensamiento aunque una parte de mi muy oscura y profunda sabía que era verdad, desde mi primero orgasmo con Dimitri mi cuerpo ansió por más, pero también creció el miedo de perderlo alguna vez rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos.

Estaba cómoda con en mi bañera cuando sentí algo vibras en el bolsillo de mi albornoz me estire un poco para ver que era y cuando lo logre vi que era mi celular, la noche anterior lo deje hay sin saber conteste sin mirar el número.

\- Hola.

\- Hola Roza – mi corazón dio un salto cuando escuche esa rica voz con acento.

\- Camarada como estas – mi ánimo subió por los cielos.

\- Bien y tu mi amor.

\- Bien cómo ha ido todo - pregunte de verdad intrigada.

\- Bien tenemos una reunión en una hora, y tú que haces – le pregunta con tono sexi y no sé si decirle la verdad u optar por decir una mentira al final gana la verdad.

\- Tomando un baño – digo y puedo escuchar una fuerte respiración.

\- ¿En la bañera?

\- Si – mi voz es baja y sexi.

\- Dios cuanto quisiera estar hay para ti - dice con su acento más espeso. Decidí jugar un poco con él.

\- y yo quisiera que estuvieras aquí fregando cada parte mi cuerpo – mi voz era baja y peligrosamente sexi. – ¿me estas imaginado a tu lado? – pregunto.

\- Si – responde.

\- ¿y que estás haciendo? – vuelvo a preguntar.

\- Estoy pasando mi mano por su muslo, sentir su piel suave, Mmm, Besar tus labios húmedos - Su voz profunda y gutural envía un hormigueo hasta la boca del estómago.

\- Mmm - Gimo y cierro los ojos. - Continua.- Instruyo.

\- Lentamente beso bajando por su pecho, lamiendo sus pezones, mientras mis

Manos lleguen delicioso clítoris -. Él dice.

Al instante mi mano va a uno de mis pechos y froto mi pezón imaginando a Dimitir ser el que lo está haciendo a mí.

\- ¿Puedes sentir lo mojada que soy? - Le pido, la respiración baja y lentamente.

\- Mmm - Él respira pesadamente y puedo sentir que él está igual de caliente que yo por lo que empecé a tortúralo a él.

\- Me Imagino encima de ti ahora, besando todo su hermoso pecho, lentamente.- Empecé, y escuche su respiración pesada.

\- mi mano está ahora dentro de sus calzoncillos, y me tomo toda su polla –

\- Roza - Él gime y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

\- Mi mano está subiendo y bajando. Arriba y abajo - Digo. Él gruñe y me di cuenta ahora que él estaba haciendo lo que estaba diciendo a sí mismo. Sonrío, y continúo.

\- Me inclino, lamiendo la punta, chupando y arremolinando de mi lengua alrededor de su punta - Él gime un poco más fuerte y sonrió - Me inclino más y tomo más de usted, subiendo y bajando por su gran polla.

\- Roza - gruñe y me deja salir un suspiro entrecortado En honor a la verdad me estaba encendiendo por sus sonidos. Sin darme cuenta, bajo mis manos y las meto en el agua tratando de llegar a mi clitoris para frotarme a mí misma.

\- Dimitri – digo y mi respiración se vuelve más rápido y pesado.

\- Quiero estar dentro de ti, te necesito Roza - Él dice, y yo gimo ante sus palabras.

\- Quiero golpear a usted, oír gritar mi nombre.- Él añade con su acento tan grueso que casi ni le puedo entender.

\- Ohhhh - Dejé escapar un grito mis dedos comienzan a ir más rápido alrededor de mi clítoris. - Oh mierda, Dimitri - Dejé escapar un gemido, y como si diciendo su nombre me estimula mi espalda se arquea y voy a quejarme un poco más fuerte.

\- Rozaaaa - Él gruñe. Los siguientes minutos se llenan con la respiración pesada, gruñidos y gemidos. Seguí imaginando Dimitri me toque, hacer el amor a mí, y sus sonidos en la otra línea fueron tan jodidamente caliente y me enciende tanto que sé que él está por llegar tanto como yo.

\- estoy tan cerca – digo aumentado la velocidad con mis dedos.

\- llega Roza y grita mi nombre – él dice entrecortado y sé que él también está cerca.

\- Ohh-mmm – es lo único que logro decir como siento mi orgasmo pronto a llegar.- Oh Dim... – no puedo terminar como mi orgasmo me golpea duro y largo a lo lejos le escuche que el grito mi nombre como el también llegó a su clímax

Respire hondo y trate de recuperar el aliento y él estaba haciendo lo mismo nunca pensé que una llamada pudiera traer tanto placer pero Dimitri siempre encontraba la forma de darme placer así fuera al otro lado del país.

\- Eso fue…- él dijo pero no termino.

\- Magnifico – termine por él, el soltó una sonrisa confirmando lo que acabo de decir.

\- Como siempre me desarmas Roza – él dice y por su voz sé que se ha recuperado del todo.

\- Creo que es al revés señor Belikov – digo con un tono juguetón y el gruñe ante el sonido de su apellido.

\- Por favor no me digas así – el gruñe al otro lado – no me gusta que lo hagas – esta vez dice más suave.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto.

\- mis empleados me llaman así y tú no eres nada parecido Rose – respondió con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Entonces que soy para ti?

\- Roza tu eres mi vida – sus palabras me dieron ganas de llorar Dios amaba tanto a este hombre.

\- Dimitri – dije

\- Dime – él dijo con voz suave.

\- Te amo – solté sintiéndome romántica de repente.

\- Y yo te amo Roza, pero debo colgar gracias a mi novia caliente ahora debo tomar un baño, pero te veré mañana mi amor y te hare mia – esta última parte me causo un escalofrió de placer.

\- te veo mañana Dimitri te amo – dije una última vez sentí su risa por el teléfono.

\- Te amo mi dulce Roza – y con eso la llamada se cortó.

Suspire una última vez y bañe mi cuerpo dejando el celular de lado, iba a depilar todas mis parte pero me decidí por la cera era más eficaz y de larga duración tome una nota mental para decirle a lissa para un día de spa puede ser después de las compras.

Cuando estaba lista Salí y fui a mi closet, saque unos vaqueros color azul claro un suéter negro y unas zapatillas Nike, aunque era una chica fanática de la alta costura también me gustaba estar un poco cómoda y en secreto amaba las zapatillas Nike debo admitir los tacones a veces pueden ser una perra.

Ante de vestirme aplique crema hidratante por todo mi cuerpo sonríe al olerla sabía que a Dimitri le encantaba mi olor vi que quedaba poco por lo que hice una nota mental para conseguir un poco más, termine de hidratarme y vestirme y decidí secar mi cabello no quería congelarme.

Me senté en mi cómoda y saque el secador y empecé a secar mechón por mechón no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acabo de hacer ni en un millón de años creí que fuera hacer eso con alguien pero nuevamente Dimitri me hace sentirme atrevida y sexi él me estaba enseñando un mundo totalmente desconocido pero era un mundo el cual quería explorar a su lado. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando lissa entro en mi tocador.

\- Oh tuviste una buena noche o echaste un polvo – ella dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el puf al lado mío

\- Un poco de la una y mucho de la otra – conteste descaradamente.

\- Pero como, Dimitri no está en Los Ángeles – ella frunció el ceño.

\- Digamos que tome un baño mi celular sonó y las cosas se pusieron un poco caliente – mi sonrisa era coqueta ella abrió los ojos como dos platos.

\- No me digas que tu Rose Marie Mazur acabas de tener sexo por teléfono con tu novio – su tono era acusatorio pero divertido.

\- ahora no te hagas la santa Liss dime que nunca lo has hecho con Cristian – sus mejillas inmediatamente se tiñeron de un rosado.

\- bueno si – ella acepto tímida.

\- ves si hasta la santa Lissa lo hace por que nosotros no – sonríe como el gato de Cheshire

\- hey yo no soy santa – ella señalo con un dedo fingiendo enojo.

\- lo que digas liss, vamos – dije parándome y agarrando mi bolso.

\- está bien tenemos mucho que hacer.

Y así salimos de mi alcoba tenía una sensación maluca en el estómago cada vez que nos acercábamos a la puerta y no sé por qué pero tenía el leve presentimiento que era por estar tan cerca de Adrian después de lo de anoche, lissa noto mi incomodidad y engancho su brazo con el mío y me guio hacia la entrada y como lo supuse Adrian no estaba esperando al lado del SUV.

\- Bueno día señoras – el hizo una reverencia y sonrió con malicia.

\- Buena día – lissa dijo fingiendo una sonrisa yo en cambio no dije nada y me monte en el auto.

\- Así que, que estamos haciendo – pregunte una vez que salimos de mi casa.

\- bueno me gustaría ir a ver el chef de mi familia Gail, quiero ver el menú del sábado y de ahí iremos hablar con Samantha Jones la organizadora de eventos más prestigiosa de esta ciudad.

\- Pensé que era algo pequeño.

\- Lo es pero quiero que sea por lo alto no solo es su cumpleaños también termina su estudio así que son dos cosas que celebrar – ella dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- qué suerte tiene él Liss – digo con un poco de tristeza.

\- Oye pensé que tú también estudiarías lo mismo – la mire por un segundo pensando si debería contarle y decidí que era lo mejor.

\- Ya no lo sé liss, Dimitri puso mi mundo patas arriba no sé si puede hacerlo ya – curiosidad alumbro en su cara.

-¿Por qué? Creí que era tu sueño.

\- lo es liss, Dios sabe cómo me muero por poder pilotear un avión, pero no sé si podría hacer, si elijo la carrera tendré que renunciar a Dimitri no puedo condenarlo a la soledad – algo brillo en su rostro como dije esta última parte.

\- No lo habría pensado así - su voz era triste.

\- si llevo pensado mucho eso digo el estaría aquí y yo al otro lado del mundo, Liss lo amo y no quiero condenarlo a un amor a larga distancia, la vida de un piloto aviador es prestigiosa pero el precio que se paga es la soledad – respire hondo y continue – así que era una de las dos mi sueño o Dimitri.

\- Tanto lo amas – ella pregunto y pude ver que Adrian se interesó de repente.

\- Más que a la vida misma Liss, él es mi nuevo sueño – ella me dedico una sonrisa sincera

\- Entonces que aras con tu vida – bueno lissa estaba muy curiosa hoy.

\- No lo sé, siempre me gusto la moda bueno más bien la alta costura no sé, puedo estudiar algo así - dije la verdad no he pensado mucho en eso – o el arte me encanta pintar no lo se Liss la verdad no he pensado mucho me la he pasado mi vida entera estudiando, fui la mejor en mi escuela y solo porque quiera notas altas para una buena academia pero me olvide de ser joven quiero vivir siquiera un poco y el otro año pensar que hare con mi vida – termine tomando una gran cantidad de aire.

\- tienes razón Rose – ella sonaba triste.

\- Hey liss que pasa – pregunte de repente sintiéndome preocupada por mi amiga.

\- nada es solo que Cristian pronto empezara un nuevo trabajo y ya no lo veré no creo que podamos llevar una relación más – me dio un dolor en mi corazón de ver su cara y me arrepiento de a ver dicho mis planes en voz alta.

\- Hey cariño todo está bien no lo conozco pero te ama y lo sé porque tú lo amas y debes ser especial para que alguien como tú lo quiera tanto.

\- Lo es – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- mira no pienses en eso vive el hoy, el mañana es incierto aprovecha cada momento que tienes al lado – le dije apretando su mando dando todo mi apoyo, ella me recompenso con una sonrisa.

\- tienes razón gracias Rose eres la mejor amiga que una chica puede pedir – ella me abrazo y me sentí emocionada de que me considera tal cosa.

\- y tu lissa me honras con tu amista – dije sinceramente y aunque Mia estaba lejos ella siempre seria mi hermana junto con lissa

\- Señoritas ya llegamos – Adrian anuncio desde el asiento delantero dándome una mirada de muerte.

Lissa dio nuestras gracias y salimos entramos en una tienda y olía delicioso y se podía ver demasiadas personas haciendo fila, esa tal Gail debe cocinar como los Dioses nos acercamos a la caja y una chica de unos 20 años nos sonrió y hablo.

\- Bienvenida a house buffet Gail, en que puedo ayudarlas.

\- tenemos una cita con Gail, Mi nombre es Vasilissa Dragomir – Lissa dijo y la chica la reconoció inmediatamente.

\- Por supuesto señorita Dragomir acompáñeme por aquí por favor – ella salió detrás de la caja y nos llevó a través de unas puerta de madera blanca. Cruzamos por la cocina y sí que era elegantes y todos se movían en una sincronía perfecta, caminamos un poco más y llegamos a una oficina echa de cristal. El joven toco y la mujer que se podía ver en un escritorio con traje de chef índico que pasara.

\- Disculpe la molestia señora, la señorita Dragomir acaba de llegar – la chica dio un paso de lado y nos dejó pasar.

\- Oh Vasilissa es un placer tenerte por aquí – La mujer de más edad beso a lissa en amabas mejillas ella tenía un acento francés.

\- Gail por favor llámame Lissa – lissa como siempre tan formal – te presento a mi amiga Rose.

\- Mazur lo sé, hola querida – la mujer dijo y beso mis mejillas la mire confundida a por que me conocía y ella se apresuró a explicar – cariño tu familia es una de las más prestigiosas de esta ciudad además cocine en la cena del socio de tu padre.

\- Ah – fue todo lo que pude decir.

\- Si querida, espero que la comida haya sido de tu gusto – ella pregunto y añadió – además la hice personalmente.

\- como así no siempre cocinas – pregunte confundida.

\- no querida tengo empleados muy capacitados, pero era una fecha especial – sus ojos brillaban.

\- y eso porque – pregunte y estaba segura de que no era por mi familia.

\- bueno primero es un honor para cocinar para la familia Mazur – empezó – y para su nuevo socio – termino sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Tú conoces a Dimitri – pregunte de repente celosa.

\- Bueno si no lo acostumbro a llamar por su nombre pero si, digamos que estamos muy cerca – sentí mi sangre hervir y ahora la pude detallar más, era alta más que yo, con cabellos rojos y piel pálida, tenía ojos verde oscuros y un figura para morirse, si lo admito es hermosa – ¿los has tratado? - pregunta sonriendo con malicia, quería borrar su sonrisa con un puño pero sabía mejor como hacerlo.

\- Si soy su novia – y me hubiera encanto tener una cámara para captar este momento, su sonrisa desapareció al igual que su color se esfumo y fue remplazado con un profundo rubor que marcaba su vergüenza.

\- Yo lo siento señorita Mazur, no lo sabía – ella tartamudeaba y no cumplía con mi mirada.

\- no te preocupes fue el pasado yo soy su presente – mi respuesta no le gusto pero solo asintió, lissa hablo y corto la tención que se había formado.

\- Bueno Gail vine a ver los platos que elegiste – lissa se sentó y yo hice lo mismo.

\- Esto son – Gail paso un folder con una hoja que contenía cada plato. Lissa lo leyó en voz alta para todos.

 _ **Menú**_

 _ **Entradas**_

 _Camarón en salsa de Olivo_

 _Ceviche de champiñones_

 _Jamos de pavo acaramelado_

 _Mini strudels de champiñones._

 _ **Plato Principal**_

 _Pavo rostizado con salsa agridulce_

 _Pasta con brochetas de lomo de res_

 _Filete de pollo con espárragos_

 _ **Vinos**_

 _Dolcetto d'alba 2004_

 _Batasiolo moscato_

 _Vernaccia di san gimignano 2012_

 _ **Postres**_

 _Cheesecake de chocolate con menta_

 _Pay de vainilla, coco y calabaza._

 _Cupcakes de naranja cubiertos de mousse de chocolate con ralladura de naranja_

Lissa termino de leer y mi estómago rujió creo que todo sonaba delicioso en especial los postres, debo admitir que me gusta la comida de Gail, ella es excelente en lo que hace y puedo dar fe en eso.

\- Creo que es perfecto Gail – lissa paso la hoja de nuevo y Gail sonrió orgullosa.

\- Me alegro de que te guste pero a un nos falta – ella dice sacando otra hoja – habías dicho que has dispuesto dos mesas una para dulces y otra para comidas de sal y otras cosas – Lissa asiento – Bueno esto es lo que pensé para esa dos mesas. – ella pasa otra hoja y liss esta volvió a leerla en voz alta

 _ **Pasa-bocas Dulces**_

 _Tiramisú_

 _Coulant de chocolate_

 _Tarta de chocolate blanco_

 _Tarta de frutos rojos_

 _Crumble de Cerezas_ _y Albaricoques_

 _Bizcocho de limón y almendra con glaseado de limón_

 _Brownies glaseados_

 _Cake pops de chocolate_

 _Tarta red velvet_

 _Tarta de oreo_

 _Pastel de cumpleaños (chocolate y vainilla)_

 _ **Pasa-bocas salados**_

 _Tapas de salmón rosado._

 _Bruschettas mozzarella._

 _Sándwich de frutos secos y Queso Blanco_

 _Nachos con queso Monterey Jack_

 _Muffins con relleno de queso y jamón._

 _Bruschettas con Queso Crema_

Lissa termino la lectura y me quede sorprendida por qué tanta comida además era algo pequeño yo creo que lissa y yo tenemos significados diferente de que es pequeño aunque debo admitir que todo se oía delicioso en especial lo dulce.

\- Porque hay dos tipos de pasa-bocas – pregunte.

\- Bueno Rose no todos comen dulce por lo cual me gusta que haya de todo un poco lo mismo pasa con los platos principales me gusta que la gente tenga de donde escoger además pueden decidir con que vino acompañar – Lissa dijo como si hablara de todo esto todos los días.

\- Bueno creo que todo es perfecto – Lissa entrego nuevamente la Hoja a Gail.

\- Estamos para serviles señorita Dragomir, le gustaría hacer algún cambio – Gail pregunto sacando una pluma.

\- No todo está perfecto recuerda necesito todo a las 4: 00 de la tarde en mi casa.

\- Ha esa hora estará señorita Dragomir.

\- Bueno eso es todo gracias nuevamente por su servicio – lissa dijo educadamente mientras nos levantábamos.

\- Gracias a usted por confiar en nosotros – Gail dijo estirando la mano para despedirnos cuando toco la mia la estrecho fuerte pero no me miraba a los ojos.

Salimos del restaurante y Adrian estaba esperando fuera del auto nos abrió la puerta y nos entramos le dimos las instrucciones de dirigirse a la 5ta avenida ya que íbamos hablar con Samantha, Adrian se puso en marcha y Lissa me miro y hablo.

\- Que te parece.

\- Lissa todo esta deliciosos, de verdad quiero que llegue el viernes – ambas nos reímos de es.

\- Lo siento por lo de Gail, no sabía que ella fue bueno ya sabes algo de Dimitri –ella dijo y mi ánimo se desplomo.

\- No importa Liss, es verdad lo que dije ella es pasado y yo ahora soy su presente – dije restando importancia,

\- Y futuro – termino por mí y su admisión me subió el ánimo.

Minutos después logramos llegar a un gran edificio era de vidrios polarizados y metal era hermoso, entramos y una niña un poco más elegante nos recibió y nos dirigió a la oficina de Samantha, ella suavemente toco y adentro se escuche un adelante.

\- Señorita Dragomir es un placer tenerla por aquí – una mujer de unos 50 se paró y camino hacia nosotros, era hermosa tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso, con cabello rubio y ojos cafes, sus labios eran regordetes y tenía un lunar cerca de este la hacía ver muy bonita, además por no hablar con la elegancia que caminaba, vagamente me recordó a un actriz de la película Sex and the city.

\- Samantha – Lissa saludo muy alegre. – Esta es mi amiga Rose – y nuevamente la interrumpieron.

\- Mazur lo sé, mucho gusto querida – ella saludo y pensé que era otra mujer de Dimitri hasta que hablo – Tu eres la mujer del señor Belikov – pregunto ella.

\- Si, esa soy yo – dije no era de todo cierto pero aspiraba hacerlo un día. – Como lo sabes – pregunte.

\- Bueno sé que eres Mazur por tu padre, están en todos los periódicos – ella me giño un ojo – y lo de Belikov los vi el otro día Saliendo del consultorio de la doctora Grace – ella dijo y sentí mis mejillas ponerse rojas, Lissa me dio una mirada extraña y yo le dije con mis ojos '' después '' ella asintió y tomo asiento.

\- Bueno Samantha que has pensado para este viernes – Lissa automáticamente se puso en modo negocio.

\- Me alegro que lo preguntes – ella saco una carpeta y varias telas – serán 10 mesas cada una con 10 asientos y una mesa con 5 asiento nos faltan los no invitados – Lissa rio ante esto – pero necesito que elijas las telas que acompañaran y los arreglos que habrán en los centros – ella dijo disponiendo varias telas sobre su escritorio.

\- Que piensas tu Rose – pregunto Lissa.

Mire atentamente habían de muchos colores y texturas, pero siempre creí que lo elegante estaba en lo clásico me parece de mal gusto las decoraciones ostentosas creo que se ve un poco burdo.

\- Donde será en la casa o el jardín – pregunte pasando mi mano por una tela un poco áspera

\- Jardín – respondieron al mismo tiempo. Seguí sintiendo la textura de cada una y ninguna me gusto eran muy ásperas o demasiado llamativas.

\- Solo están estas – pregunte a Samantha.

\- No, síganme por favor – Samantha se levantó y se dirigió hacia afuera de su oficina nosotras la seguimos obediente y bajamos 7 pisos antes de llegar a un sótano solo que no era una, en este habían cientos de mesas, flores, floreros, telas y muchos adornos.

Camine despacio y sentí cada tela y al final di con una que era de seda trasparente era de color blanca pero tirando un poco a morada pero muy opaco creo que era perfecto.

\- ¿Tendrá alumbrado? – pregunte Lissa medio una mira confusa, pero Samantha me dio una sonrisa, ella sabía que lo que tenía en mente por lo que respondió.

\- No lo sé, qué opinas tú – su voz era como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba.

\- Bueno es de noche y al aire libre, puedes encontrar luces de color amarilla o azul y envolverlos con las telas, será iluminación tenue pero si sofocar la vista – dije escogiendo una tela y sacándola del están. – tienes alumbrado – pregunte, ella asintió e hizo señas para que la siguiera.

\- Cual quieres – ella pregunto sosteniendo dos una amarilla y otra azul.

\- Azul – la tome y la puse sobre un palo simulando que era un árbol – mira si la pones sola se ve demasiado llamativa y segadera pero si la forras por encima opaca la luz y es un poco más romántico y pacífico, se podría utilizar para la decoración de la carpa – dije acomodado la tela – solo un poco el azul contrasta con esta tela, además si se pone bien se podrá tener el efecto del que las luces vuelas – Samantha tenía una mirada de admiración pero siguió poniéndome aprueba.

\- ¿Y manteles de qué color? – ella pregunto admirando la tela con el alumbrado.

\- Bueno ya que elegimos este color que tal blanco y azul, pero un azul cielo pálido, es sereno y armoniza con todo lo demás – dije cogiendo otra tela de los estante esta era más gruesa que la anterior – como esta – se la entrego y ella la admiro, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Me sorprendes Señorita Rose - ella dijo y mire a lissa que tenía una mira de Shok en su cara.

\- Que piensas Lissa – pregunte espero que le haya gustado mi elección.

\- Dios Rose es perfecto nunca hubiera elegido tan bien como tú, qué opinas Samantha – las dos la miramos esperando una respuesta.

\- Lo mismo que tu Lissa, me impresionas Rose donde aprendiste a combinar también – pregunto regresando las telas a su sitio.

\- Amo la alta costura, por lo cual se de telas y de muchas cosas más, simplemente lleve mi conocimientos de moda, a un arreglo de fiesta – dije como si fuera lo más normal.

\- Bueno tienes un gran potencial me encantaría que alguien como tu trabajase para mí – bueno eso es nuevo.

\- No se la verdad aun que quiero hacer, pero gracias por su oferta – tal vez podría pero es algo para pensar.

\- Bueno sabes que mi empresa tienes las puertas abiertas para ti – ella me dedico una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Samantha

\- Bueno creo que ya estamos, la cristalería y lo demás ya se había elegido así que el viernes en la mañana pondré mis manos a trabajar y dejare todo como de ensueño – salimos del sótano y empezamos a subir.

\- Gracias Samantha por hacer lo imposible, posible – lissa estaba saltando de la alegría.

\- Ni hablar, y gracias Rose tienes un gran potencial, las veré el viernes – con eso ella se despidió y nosotros salimos, antes de salir lissa se abalanzo y me abrazo.

\- Oh Dios Rose gracias eres la mejor todo saldrá perfecto gracias – ella dijo rebosando de felicidad.

\- no es nada liss, solo sabía un poco del tema – le reste importancia – que más hay pregunte – montándonos al SUV.

\- Nada, todo quedo listo porque que quiere hacer – ella pregunto mirando su celular.

\- Bueno necesito depilación con urgencia y pensé que sabrías de un buen Spa – cerro de golpe su celular y me sonrió demasiado amplio.

\- Por supuesto Rose – ella dio las indicaciones a Adrian y nos pusimos en marcha, aproveche que lissa estaba mandando mensajes frenéticas a su novio supuse y decidí mirar el mío, no había nada de Dimitri pero en mis correo pude ver uno de mia.

 _ **De**_ _: Mia Rinaldi_

 _ **Para**_ _: Rose Mazur_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 26 noviembre 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 23:00 (hora Turquía)_

 _Rose necesito tu ayuda me encantaría que me ayudaras a elegir mi vestido, la otra noche estaba navegando por internet y vi un en Valentino y es simplemente hermoso me encantaría que pudieras ir y verlo por mi ¿si por favor?_

 _Con amor_

 _Mia x_

Respondí inmediatamente.

 _ **De:**_ _Rose Mazur_

 _ **Para:**_ _Mia Rinaldi_

 _ **Fecha**_ _26 de noviembre 2014_

 _ **Hora:**_ _12:30 p.m._

 _Por supuesto mia eso no se pregunta, ahora estoy un poco perdida ayudando a planear una fiesta pero el lunes me pasare por Valentino y te mantendré informada por favor adjúntame el archivo del vestido y veré que puede hacer._

 _Con amor_

 _Rose xx_

No respondió por lo que imagine que estaba dormida así que decidí esperar hasta mañana guarde mi celular y mire por la ventana, estaba tan feliz por Mia se lo merecía, toda la felicidad del mundo y yo estaría para apoyarla.

Deje mi mente vagar e imaginar cómo sería mi vida siendo la Señora Belikov, como seria despertar cada día por el resto de mi vida al lado de Dimitri como seria, poder darle hijos y ser felices por siempre. Esos pensamientos trajeron una sonrisa a mi rostro, Dios estaba demasiado enamorada.

\- Estamos aquí – Adrian anuncio, hoy él ha estado muy callado cosas la cual agradezco.

Salimos y admire el lugar, la admire y vi que era una construcción de dos pisos y de color blanco no alcance a entender el nombre estaba en árabe o algo, entramos y el salón era en baldosas blancas y paredes melocotón.

\- Buenas Tardes en que podemos ayudarlas – un joven alto y bronceado pregunto.

\- Hola nos gustaría dos citas para depilación total, uñas y un masaje – lissa dijo pasando su tarjeta de crédito.

\- Enseguida señorita Dragomir – el hombre tecleo un parte de veces y nos dijo pasar.

Adentro dos mujeres esperándonos cada una miraba como en sus treinta y punta, nos ordenaron cambiarnos y pasar a un habitación que tenía dos camillas, me senté y una de ellas se puso delante mí y a su lado acomodo un tarro de cera, vendas y aceite de bebe.

\- Es la primera vez – pregunto ella. Asiento y ella sigue – esto dolerá un poco pero cada vez que te arranque un poco de bello te aplicare aceite aliviara tu dolor rápidamente – ella termina y yo me monto encima de la camilla.

Y así empieza a aplicar cera, arrancar y aplicar aceite no voy a mentir duele como un perra pero el aceite calma el dolor y así sigue por los próximos cuarenta minutos cuando termina admiro mis piernas son de un color rosadas pero totalmente lisa.

\- Súbete la bata y abre las piernas – ella ordena y hago lo que me dice me siento apenada pero bueno ella es mujer se supone que tiene lo mismo.

Y así aplica un poco más de será en mi vello púbico y arranca meto un grito desgarrador mierda eso duele más de lo que pensaba se siente 100 veces peor que las pierna y así continua por unos 20 minutos cuando ella termina me pasa un espejo y puedo admirar la zona más íntima en mi cuerpo y ese totalmente lisa mis labios son rojos e hinchados no puedo esperar a Dimitri verlos.

Cuando terminamos tengo una total depilación pies, axilas y vagina quede con mi piel enrojecida pero lisa y eso valió la pena, después pasamos a manos y pies y me decidí aplicar un color rojo sangre me iba bastante bien ese color, al final del el día estábamos relajadas y hermosas para nuestros chicos pero también agotadas así que decidimos que era suficiente para un día por lo cual regresamos.

\- Gracia Rose por todo – Lissa me abrazo cuando llegamos a mi casa.

\- De nada Liss me la pase genial, nos vemos el viernes – pregunte y ella asintió – Adrian te llevara a casa – bese su mejilla y Salí de auto y vi cómo se alejó.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista entre en casa y vi que mi madre ni Alberta estaban en ningún lado así que subí a mi cuarto, me quite los zapatos y mis pies decía gracia estaba muerta, al prender la luz de la mesa me encontré con una sorpresa. En la mitad de mi cama era una docena de Rosas blancas y una nota era hermosas, sentí pánico y poco a poco me estire para recoger la nota que había sobre ellas.

 _ **No hay regalo que exprese mi amor por ti, Te amo con mi vida Roza y te hare feliz por el resto de mi existencia.**_

 _ **Siempre Tuyo**_

 _ **Dimitri.**_

Sonreí ante esto Dios gracias por mandármelo dije en mi mente aspire las rosas y olían delicioso, eran grandes y regordetas, suavemente las puse encima de mi mesa de noche y las observe eran tan hermosas como él y mentalmente dije '' TE AMO DIMITRI''

 _ **Hola mis amores regrese gracias por los días me sentaron de maravilla quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes y de sus mensajes me hicieron tanto bien tengo la suerte de contar con las mejores seguidoras.**_

 _ **Ustedes son únicas y amo contar con el apoyo de cada una de ustedes les mando muchos besitos aplastantes a cada una de ustedes por cada palabra de aliento y cariñosa que se tomaron el tiempo para escribir y mandarme de verdad ayudo un monto.**_

 _ **También les quería contar que en estos días se me ocurrió la idea de una nueva historia es algo totalmente diferente y algunos capítulos ya se escribieron pero no los subiré a un, no hasta terminar esta historia y la verdad no sé cuántos más capítulos me tomen aún falta mucho más por pasar en esta historia pero hay vamos pero bueno la historia se llama (ángeles y demonios) dejare que se hagan una idea.**_

 _ **Otra cosita recuerden esta historia es clasificación M por lo cual saben que corren el riesgo de encontrarse con muchas escenas sexuales y las que me leen saben que si hay un monto y seguirán habiendo y mis otras historias bueno serán igual por eso leen bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Bueno linduras creo que eso es todo por ahora, gracias nuevamente por los días me sentaron de maravilla y llegue con nuevas ideas. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos**_

 _ **Ten un buen mañana / tarde.**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	22. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 19 (Demasiado Bueno para ser verdad)**

Me quede observando las flores por lo que pareció una eternidad, eran simples hermosas eran de parte de Dimitri. Deje mi mente vagar a hace una semana y no podía creer todo lo que había pasado desde entonces, parecía como un sueño el cual tenía miedo que si despertaba, estaría en casa en Turquía y Dimitri no existiría.

Hace una semana a esta hora estaba empaquetando mis últimas cosas en cajas y hoy estoy aquí sentada enamorada, con una gran amiga y hasta un propuesta de trabajo la vida no podría ser mejor. Pero no todo era bueno existían peligros con los que nunca antes tuve que lidiar, y en el fondo de mi mente sabía que no solo sé trataba de una situación con la cual lidiar si no dos, eso me preocupaba pero no era por lo que pudiera pasarme a mí, temía por la seguridad de mis padres, de Dimitri y hasta la de Mikhail y hablando del rey de Roma el entra en mi cuarto sin avisar y con la cara blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

\- Que pasa – pregunte alarmada.

\- Por Dios Rose se puede saber dónde estabas – su tono era de enojo.

\- ¿Disculpa? – como se atrevía hablarme así.

\- Te fuiste sin mí, te he buscado todo el día, no contesta tu móvil sabes que me hubiera pasado donde Belikov se entere – al instante me sentí culpable él tenía razón, no debí a ver echo tal cosas además era algo que había prometido a Dimitri.

\- Lo siento, lo olvide no estoy acostumbrada a tener a alguien como sombra – sus facciones se relajaron.

\- Siento haberte gritado Rose era inapropiado de mi parte.

\- No lo sea, tienes razón debo de ser más responsable.

\- Olvidémoslo si, y que Belikov no se entere – sus ojos eran suplicantes y me pregunte por que todo el mundo temía tanto a la ira de Dimitri.

\- Esta bien y lo siento no vuelve a pasar.

\- ¿Saldrás de nuevo? – el pregunto.

\- No, solo quiero dormir fue un día demasiado largo, pero si decido lo contrario te aviso, prometido – alce mi mano con el juramento y el rio, y por primera vez pude ver lo hermoso que era, tenía cabello café claro, con ojos almendra y labios carnosos, su piel era blanca pero con un toque de bronceado y su cuerpo era perfecto debajo de la polo negra se podía ver los músculos que se habían formado por pasar tanto tiempo en el gimnasio y se podía apreciar sus piernas larga y tonificada si definitivamente era el sexo entre las piernas.

\- Esta bien Rose, que descanses – el hizo una media reverencia y se fue dejándome en mis pensamientos, él era caliente pero no como mi Dimitri, y pensando en decidí llamarlo. Marque su número y espere pero inmediatamente me mando al buzón, tenía un mal presentimiento pero lo deseche y llame a mi padre al segundo añillo respondió.

\- Kiz, que alegría que llamas – mi padre respondió con voz alegre.

\- Hey Baba como van las cosas.

\- De maravilla, todo quedo echo y firmado a partir del lunes la construcción empezara – sonaba excitado.

\- Bueno creo que es algo bueno nunca te había visto tan emocionado – trate de reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Cariño el dinero me apasiona y este hotel me dará mucho – él hablo un poco más de todo y cuando íbamos a colgar pregunte.

\- Baba, sabes donde esta Dimitri marco a su celular pero me manda directamente al buzón.

\- No lo sé Kiz, la última vez que lo vi estaba en su habitación con Tasha – mi mundo dejo de girar porque tenía que estar en el cuarto con esa arpía cuando no respondí mi padre volvió hablar – Todo bien Rose – el solo usaba mi nombre cuando estaba preocupado.

\- Si Baba lo siento, estoy un poco cansada dormiré un poco que tengas buen vuelo mañana y espero verte pronto – mentí sin problemas pero sabía que él no creía del todo.

\- Esta bien Kiz, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme seni sevdiğimi – él dijo.

\- seni sevdiğimi Baba, Vuela seguro – y con eso la llamada se cortó.

Deje caer el celular encima de la cama y me quede mirando a la pared, era lo más interesante en este momento, porque tenía que estar con ella se supone que todo había terminado será que se dio cuenta de que la quiere… no ni siquiera iré a ese pensamiento él no puede hacerme eso a mí, él me dijo que me amaba tenía que confiar más en él, así que hice lo que siempre hacia para despejar mi mente me di un baño.

Pero hoy no estaba de ánimo para bañera simplemente quería lavar la suciedad del día por lo que encendí la ducha y gradué el agua para que fuera caliente pero no muy y me despoje de mis ropas, no pude ignorar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi estómago y no era bueno algo me decía que mi vida iba a cambiar y no era para bien y el pensamiento de que iba a perder a Dimitri se intensifico más y esta vez no pude ignorarlo.

Deje que el agua callera directamente a mi espalda y desentumiera mis músculos, lave la suciedad del día y me deje relajar por un momento, cogí mi botella de Shampoo con olor a fresa y fregué mi cabello mi cabeza dio la bienvenida al masaje y empecé a lavar capa por capa para dar un mejor acabado procedí hacer eso por los próximos 15 minutos tratando de lavar todas mis preocupaciones.

Cuanto mi cuerpo era totalmente limpio enjuague bien cada rincón y mi cabello, el agua ya se sentía un poco fría por lo que vi que era hora salir, apague el agua y cogí mi albornoz, la tela cálida se sentía como el cielo contra mi piel erizada. Tenía frio pero no era por el clima era por el pensamiento de Dimitri y Tasha en las misma habitación sabía que nada de eso podría salir bien.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y saque un par de bragas limpias era rosadas y de algodón era lo suficiente cómoda, pensé en ponerme una pijama pero luego recordé que el día en que dormí en casa de Dimitri me traje la camisa que use, la busque y la encontré colgada entre mis vestidos, Inhale su rico aroma deje que la tela acariciar mi piel suave y tenerla encima de mí, era como estar en casa.

Me senté en mi gran tocador y empecé a peinar mi cabello, lo dividí en dos sesiones como lo hacía mi abuela y lo peine despacio, al hacer esto me trajo recuerdo y una lagrima por mi rostro.

 _Tiempo atrás_

 _\- Rose a bañarse – escuche a mi abuela en la plata de abajo, pero yo no quería estaba dando mi programa favorito y no quería perdérmelo._

 _\- 5 minutos más abuela – grite y pude escuchar débiles pasos subiendo por la escalera._

 _\- Rose. Baño. Ahora – Mi abuela uso ese tono que tanto me asustaba. Por lo que rápidamente corrí al baño – Buena chica – la escuche murmurar._

 _Entre en su baño personal, ella siempre me dejo usarlo y lo llenaba con ricos jabones que quedaban en mi piel, me quite mi pijama de Hello Kitty y brinque al agua, salpico por todo lados pero no me importo, tome mi muñeca Sofía y la sumergí y la bañe conmigo fue una regalo de mi abuela._

 _\- Eres un desastre Angel – büyükanne se arrodillo en el piso y tomo la botella de Shampoo olor a fresa y empezó a lavar mis risos – Mira Angel si los lavas por capas quedan más brillantes._

 _\- Me gusta que mi cabello brille y huela a fresa como el tuyo – dije lavando el cabello de Sofía, pero ella tenía el cabello rubio como el sol. – büyükanne quiero ser como tu cuando crezca – le dije a un bañando a mi muñeca._

 _\- No Angel tú serás más hermosa que yo – la mire y ella tenía una sonrisa en sus labios y la comisura de sus ojos se llenaron de arrugas._

 _\- ¿Abuela tú vas a morir?_

 _-¿Porque lo preguntas Angel?– ella me pregunto aun lavando mis rizos._

 _\- Mi maestra dijo que cuando los adulto llegar a cierta edad muere – yo no quise creerle a mi maestra ella era una mujer muy mala y grosera. Siempre nos gritaba y castigaba sin razón._

 _\- Bueno Angel algún día tendré, pero aún falta mucho, todavía tengo que conocer a tus novios, a tu esposo y por supuesto a los hermosos bisnietos que me darás._

 _\- aww – exclame asqueada – los niños huelen mal y son muy brusco, nunca nuca tendré uno – ella soltó una carcajada._

 _\- Rose todos decimos eso a tu edad, yo era como tú – mi rostro se ilumino._

 _\- como era de pequeña abuela – para tener 5 yo era demasiado curiosa._

 _\- Mi vida era muy diferente, mi familia era del campo y vivíamos en una granja, tu bisabuelo cultivaba flores las más hermosas y las vendía a una multinacional, pero en ese entonces no daba para mucho solo para la comida._

 _\- ¿No tenías juguetes? – pregunte horrorizada._

 _\- no como los tuyos Angel, tu tía abuela y yo nunca pudimos tener muñecas tan lidas como las tuyas, pero nuestra madre era modista así que con los recortes que le quedaba de la ropa que organizaba nos hacían muñecas de trapos eran muy hermosas – una sonrisa adornaba su rostro – era una época distinta Rose fue muy hermosa._

 _\- Aun tienes una – yo siempre quise ser como mi abuela y tener lo de ella._

 _\- No cielo pero se cómo hacerlas mi madre me enseño para yo enseñarle a mi hija o en este caso a mi nieta, te gustaría que hiciéramos algunas – yo brinque emocionada y aplaudí._

 _\- Si por favor._

 _\- Pero primero terminemos el baño – ella enjuago todo mi Shampoo y el de Sofía dejándonos con un rico aroma, me saco en sus brazos y me sentó en su cama. De su armario saco un vestido de mi tamaño color verde con muchas flores y un cinturón blanco era mi favorito. Me puso unas bailarinas y peino mi cabello. Como siempre lo dividió en dos y peino suavemente un lado antes de pasar al otro ella dijo que era para dar más suavidad._

 _Esa tarde hicimos dos muñecas una tenía el cabello con lana roja y ojos de botones azul era Momma y la otra tenia risos iguales a los mío y con botones cafes esa era mi abuela. Desde ese día fueron mis juguetes favoritos._

Volví al presente y por mi cara corrían lagrimas mire al sillón situado en mi armario y en el eran las dos muñecas de trapo, las que hicimos hace 13 años, en ese entonces era tan feliz, aun me duele en lo más profundo de mi ser la perdida de mi abuela daría mi vida por verla otra vez, es un dolor que no podrá superar nunca.

Salí de mi armario y apague las luces y fui a mi cama intente llamar de nuevo a Dimitri pero nuevamente se fue directo al buzón de voz así que intente con un correo. Cogí mi MacBook y abrí el programa de correos.

 _ **De**_ _: Rose Mazur_

 _ **Para**_ _: Dimitri Belikov_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 26 noviembre 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 19:30_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Tus Flores_

 _Querido Dimitri_

 _Gracias por las hermosas rosas son perfecta como tú. Espero que todo haya ido perfecto en el día de hoy y estés un poco más tranquilo. Te extraño y deseo que llegue mañana para poderte ver._

 _Con amor_

 _Tu Roza xx_

Presione enviar y espere y espere y espere, después de unos 40 minutos sin respuesta cerré la MacBook y me fui hacer un bocadillo. Baje las escalera y la casa estaba en silencio pero un rico aroma provenía de la cocina, espere ver Alberta detrás de la estufa pero me sorprendió que no era ella. Era mi madre.

\- ¿Momma? – salió más como una pregunta.

\- Hola cariño, llegas a tiempo para la cena – ella puso una refractaria encima del mesón y la destapo y el olor se intensifico mire que era y casi me desmallo era Lasaña mi favorita.

\- ¿Tu hiciste esto? – pregunte sin apartar la vista de la deliciosa comida.

\- Si quieres un poco – yo solo asenti y ella se rio. – Pareces sorprendida.

\- Bueno ciertamente lo soy – era verdad mi madre quemaba un agua hervida.

\- Me tienes en un mal concepto hija – fingió enojo pero sabía que estaba divertida coloco una porción en mi plato y me lo entrego.

\- No esta envenenado – pregunte y ella rodo los ojos, sonreí y empecé a comer y aun que odiaba admitirlo estaba deliciosa.

\- ¿Y? – Ella espero con ojos impacientes.

\- Esta deliciosa, te felicito me has sorprendió madre – su rostro tenía una sonrisa de orgullo.

Comí tres porciones y dos copas de vino blanco mi madre era una fan de ellos, cuando terminado ella quería lavar los platos pero me ofrecí, tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada en algo, así fuera en lo quehaceres del hogar, aunque no era mucho eran dos platos, dos copas y los cubierto no me tomo mas de 10 minutos aun que trate de hacerlo a paso de tortuga.

Cuando termine de lavar y acomodar me dispuse a ir a mi habitación a comprobar mi correo no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba mal y esta noche no sería lo que había sido hasta hora, apague las luces de la cocina solo dejando las dos lámparas que colgaban sobre el mesón dar luz y me dispuse a subir las escaleras.

Al entrar en mi cuarto no había nada diferente lo cual di gracias, últimamente me daba un poco de miedo nunca sabía lo que podía encontrar. Encendí la MacBook y no había nada de Dimitri pero Había un correo desconocido y su asunto causo miles de escalofríos en mi piel

 _ **De**_ _: N.O_

 _ **Para**_ _: Rose Mazur_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 26 noviembre 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 20:00_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _¡TE LO ADVERTI!_

 _Pequeña Rose te dije que solo eras un experimento pero como siempre las niñas ingenuas como tu caen rendida a los pies de Belikov y el solo las usa para el sexo como a ti…. Sé que no me crees por lo cual te mando estas fotos para que tú puedas ver lo que tú ''novio'' ha estado haciendo en las últimas horas con su secretaria….._

Descargue el archivo con demasiado medio pero nada ni nadie me podría haber preparado para lo que encontré, era una carpeta y en ella habían alrededor de 10 fotos todas de Dimitri y Tasha desnudos en su cama de hotel, había un en particular que podría apreciar a Tasha arrodillada dándole una mamada, en esta el rostro de Dimitri no era de placer pero tampoco de asco sus ojos se podían ver vidriosos y perdidos como si no estuviera en el sitio pero no pare atención, solo tenía atención para ver como salía sus ropa y yacían juntos en su cama des pues de terminar. Cerré de golpe la MacBook y la tire contra la parte partiéndola por completo.

Me sentí engañando y traicionada, sentí que no valía nada, todos me lo advirtieron sabía que era una mala decision Dimitri era un mujeriego y siempre lo sería el muy bastardo solo quería acostarse conmigo y ya él era un maldito hijo de puta, lagrimas corrían por mi cara y la puerta de abrió de golpe.

\- Rose que pasa - mi madre y un muy preocupado Mikhail se abrieron paso en busca de peligro, pero yo no lo quería cerca de mí, los quería más lejos posibles de mí.

\- VETE – grite poniéndome de pie.

\- No que te pasa y me dirás – pude ver que Mikhail se retiró en silencio.

\- QUE TE VALLAS JODER – la tome por el brazo un poco duro y la saque de mi habitación.

\- Que te pasa niña, que te puso así – mi madre intento hablar pero eso era lo que menos quería.

\- Nada que puedas solucionar solo vete te veré en la mañana – bese su mejilla manchándola con mis lágrimas y cerré la puerta si una respuesta.

Mire mi cuarto y me sentía claustrofóbica, las paredes se cerraban a mi lado y no podía respirar imagines brillaron en mi mente, sabía que no había ninguna de ellos dos haciéndolo pero si de Tasha dándole una mamada y eso fue más que suficientes, camine derecho a mi mesa y cogí las flores del cajo, abrí la mesa saque un encendedor y me dirigí a mi terraza personal.

Al abrir la puerta un viento helado me recibió pero lo ignore, sentí su aroma en mí y supe que era la camisa de él, me la quite sin importar quedar solo en bragas mis pezones se erizaron al igual que toda mi piel pero en este momento no me importo. Cogí una por una de las flore y empecé a prender fuego hasta que no quedo ni una, las cenizas se esparcieron y desaparición en mi jardín por ultimo quedo su camisa y dude por un momento pero luego recordé las fotos y sin más la prendí tomo un poco más de tiempo y el viento siempre lo apagaba pero no quería nada que me lo recordara, por lo que fui a mi alcoba y cogí una botella de perfume y se la rocié volví y encendí la llama y esta vez se consumió como barbacoa.

Entre sin importar el desorden que deje a las fueras eso no era relevante en este momento y al pasar por mi espejo pude ver mi reflejo y era distinto hay para solo en mis bragas no pude ver la mujer que vi hace una semana. La mujer que vi reflejada era una mujer débil y poca cosa, no valía nada sentía asco de Tasha, sentía asco de Dimitri pero lo más importante sentía asco de mí. Quería borrar los besos de mi cuerpo y las palabras de él, los puto te amo que me decía cada vez que me hacía suya y ante todo sentí tristeza por darle algo que nunca poder recuperar mi inocencia se la di a ese hijo de puta y de nada valió.

Aprecie mi rostro y era demacrado y con lágrimas corriendo por todo los lados, me sentí barata y como la mierda, desee la muerte, desee nunca llegar a este país de mierda y desee que nunca me hubiera cruzado con Dimitri, pero luego recordé que esto no era yo, y que valía más que cualquier cosa y no iba a llorar por un bastardo que no valía ni media lagrima las limpie y me propuse que mañana sería un nuevo día y comenzaría mi vida de nuevo y con el plan inicial que tenía al llegar a esta ciudad lo cumpliría y sería la mejor, apague las luces y me acosté… mis malditas almohadas olían a él y solo quería romperlas pero recordé mi promesa pero eso sería mañana así que esta noche se me permitiría llorar por última vez porque lo que había perdido y que nunca fue mío.

 _ **Oh por Dios hay problemas en el paraíso y a partir de aquí todo se pondrá patas arriba ¿de verdad Dimitri hacerle eso a Rose? ¿Será que de verdad la utilizo? Pues debemos esperar tal vez el siguiente sea un PDVD y podamos ver lo que en verdad paso. Pobre de Rose nunca tienen un descanso pero recuerden que en la saga original ellos lucharon mucho para poder terminar juntos y bueno en esta también.**_

 _ **En otras cosas quería compartirles una idea, hoy estaba revisando los correos que ustedes me dejaron la semana pasada y me encontré con uno en particular en él una de mis seguidoras se refirió a mí por mi nombre de usuario y me sentí un poco rara por lo cual pese que tampoco conocía mucho de ustedes y es extraño saber que tienes tanto apoyo pero no tienes una cara a la cual hacer referencia a la hora de leer sus magníficos mensajes por lo cual pensé que me encantaría conocerla, pero sabemos que no se puede pues muchas viven en otros países u otros continente así que en mi celular pude ver dos grandes aplicaciones que han hecho la vida más fácil son INSTAGRAM Y FACEBOOK si sé que hay mas pero solo manejo esas dos no soy muy apegada a esas cosas y luego pensé que muchas de ustedes deben poseer algunas de las dos y me encantaría que en sus comentarios dejaran el Link o su nombre de usuario en una de estas dos o si se sienten más cómodas por PM y así yo podría conocerlas y ustedes a mí me encantaría que cuando lean mi historia sepan mi nombre y tengan un rostro en sus mentes no sé si les gustara mi idea solo lo hago porque he crecido mucho alrededor de algunas y me encantaría, solo he visto unas pocas personas en esta página que lo hacen y me gustó la idea así que espero que a ustedes también como también espero poder conocer algunas usando la magia de esas aplicaciones.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por esta noche besos**_

 _ **Maria Isabel xxx**_


	23. ella arruino mi vida

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 20 (Ella arruino mi vida)**

 **PDVD**

Después de colgar con Rose tuve que tomar otra ducha, quite con gran rapidez mis pantalones que estaban machados con mi semen al igual que mis manos y corrí a meterme al baño, solo tenía 15 minutos antes de tener que salir con Mazur hacia la conferencia.

Lave a mí mismo en tiempo record y me vestí con otro traje no era tan elegante pero de algo tenía que servir, cuando amarraba mi corbata no pude dejar de pensar en Rose, mi Roza la amaba tanto y tenía tantas ilusiones quería llegar lejos a su lado, quería darle el cielo si ella me lo pedía, no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz nunca ni siquiera con Tasha y hablando del demonio….

\- Dimka a un no estás listo – ella entro en mi cuarto como pedro por su casa y se sentó en uno de los sofa – pensé que te habías puesto otra cosa – ella me dio una mira acusadora.

\- si lo hice, pero se ensucio un poco – dije con tono frio esta mujer no podía dejar de meterse en mi vida.

\- bueno no quiero preguntar por qué – su tono era seco y sarcástico yo solo le di una mirada fría.

\- Vamos – Salí del cuarto y me encontré con Mazur y su escolta Pavel.

\- Buen día Belikov – Abe saludo dándome un sonrisa

\- Abe – asenti con la cabeza y pronto nos pusimos en marcha.

Nos tomó 20 minutos poder llegar, las calles era llena de gente por lo cual había mucho tráfico, diciembre seria pronto y estaba emocionado nunca había pasado una navidad con una novia, quería hacer tantas cosas, recordé que Rose quería ir a Rusia tal vez podríamos ir la semana que viene por que esperar cuando podríamos hacerlo hice una nota mental para hablar con Kevin mi piloto personal.

Llegamos a un edificio un poco ostentoso de unos 7 pisos para estar en los Ángeles era un poco burdo por así decirlo, salimos del SUV y amarre mi chaqueta y me dispuse a entrar en la edificación una mujer morena nos recibió, era alta y con cabellos negros sus ojos eran de color avellana, estaba vestida con un vestido un poco corto y a lejos se podía ver que era de las que se acostaba con los hombres para llegar a donde quiere mujeres así irritaban hasta el último sentido de mí.

Ella nos dedicó una sonrisa descarada tanto a Abe y a mí y un poco más fea a Tasha. Si como lo supuse una casa fortunas solo rodee mis ojos y me dispuse a seguirla, ella nos llevó al ascensor y marco el piso 7 y aun que el ascensor era grande ella se puso delante de mi tratando de estar pegada más a mi cuerpo, del simple hecho de tenerla cerca me daba asco, gracias al cielo el timbre sonó y anuncio nuestra llegada.

Al salir vi que era una sala de conferencia de todo el piso, las paredes fueron remplazadas por vidrios y en la mita era una gran mesa de caoba y sillas de cuero negro en la mesa podrían caber al menos 40 personas, era un poco exagerado pensé para.

\- Que bueno poder volver a verlos – Henry el arquitecto encargado nos saludó – lamento hacerlos venir pero teníamos que ver ciertos problemas que si no se solucionar traerían grandes pérdidas para ustedes – él dijo y Abe y yo asentimos. Él nos llevó a la mesa y tome el lado de mis dos inversionistas Eddie y Mason. Ellos también eran muy amigos míos, provenían de una familia muy rica pero eran un poco derrochadores por lo que decidieron invertir en este proyecto y así poner a producir su dinero sin despilfarrarlo todo hasta quedar en la quiebra.

\- Que pasa cual es el problema tan grande que nos trajo hasta los Ángeles – Abe pregunto frio y cortante. Todo negocio

\- Bueno señor como he dicho recibí los planos del terreno hace una semana y pensé que todo está bien pero al llegar al terreno y hacer excavación para la hincacion de los pilotes encontramos una inconsistencia – Henry saco de un porta planos un pliego de papel enorme y lo abrió en la mesa – miren aquí – el señalo un punto y procedió a explicar – cuando se hiso la excavación para los pilotes encontramos granito firme aquí – el señalo – pero al escavar en otra parte no se encontró grano firme por lo que hay no se puede hincar los pilotes ya que es un terreno inestable y puede ceder

\- quien hizo el estudio del suelo– pregunto Eddie.

\- Un topógrafo de aquí señor.

\- ¿y el por qué no vio venir eso? – Mason hablo y vi tragar a Henry.

\- Bueno el creyó que al encontrar grano firme en ese punto, se encontraría en todo el terreno por lo cual al parecer no hizo el estudio de suelos en esa otra parte – Abe estaba furioso y lo podía ver a un que en su cara no reflejaba mucho era tan parecido a Rose.

\- y entonces la solución es – esta vez fui yo quien hable.

\- Bueno hay tres soluciones lo primero es desechar lo que se ha hecho y sería un desperdicio de material, dinero y tiempo, la otra es hincar pilotes flotantes, estos son pilotes que no se apoyan en terrenos firmes si no que son sostenidos por el terreno de a los lados y para decir verdad no se recomiendan mucho y por ultimo traer un al topógrafo y hacer un nuevo estudio en ese sector y tomara unos días pero no se perdería tanto dinero ni tiempo.

\- El costo será muy alto – volví a preguntar. La verdad este proyecto me ha estado saliendo un poco caro.

\- Con la última opción no señor se subirá solo un 3% por ciento de lo acordado al principio pero no será mayor la perdida – él dijo un poco pálido sabía que este trabajo era el trabajo de su vida.

Mire a mi socio y a mis inversionistas todo eran con cara seria y me miraban y sabía que decisión tomar.

\- Despide al último topógrafo y descuéntale la mitad de lo acordado su chistecito nos costó dinero, busca uno, el mejor, que sea parisino ellos conocen los terrenos de ellos mejor que nadie y para el lunes quiero ese estudio en mi oficina a primera hora entendido – pregunte en tono desafiante.

\- sí señor, para el lunes a primera hora el terreno se encontrara estudiado y con pilotes armados – bueno era más eficaz de lo que pensé.

\- Perfecto y muchas gracias por su tiempo – todos nos paramos y estrechamos la manos – no quiero más problemas – advertí.

\- No señor, para febrero el hotel será entregado – sabía que estaba nervioso pero bueno así funciona los negocios.

Nos despedimos y nos montamos al ascensor al cerrar las puertas Abe. Mason y Eddie soltaron una risa yo solo los mire como si a cada uno les hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunte curioso.

\- De verdad Belikov casi lo haces cagar en los pantalones – Eddie dijo entre risa

\- viste su cara, pensé que se iba a desmallar por no hablar que sudaba como un cerdo – Mason casi cae al suelo de la risa yo me uní y reí con ellos.

\- Te subestime hijo, llegara lejos – Mazur estrecho mi mano en modo respeto.

\- Gracias señor.

Salimos todos hacia el SUV y esperamos a Tasha que estaba terminando de llenar los nuevos contratos y fírmalos para hacerlos legal, ella salió sonriendo y pronto todos nos fuimos hacia el hotel.

\- Porque estas tan feliz – le pregunte a Tasha que no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Bueno digamos que el tu antiguo topógrafo no encontrara mucho que hacer en este tiempo – ella dijo

\- que quieres decir.

\- Digamos que por su error muchas vidas se pudieron haber perdido por lo que me encargue que nadie en este país le diera trabajo – abrí mis ojos en shok Dios esta mujer puede ser mala cuando se lo propone pero me alegro de que lo haya hecho tal vez estamos evitando accidentes en un futuro.

\- Bueno la felicito Señorita Ozera – hice una medio reverencia que nos causó reír a todos.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta llegar al hotel Eddie y Mason se fueron al bar a tomar una copa, Abe se fue hacer sus cosas y yo me dispuse a llamar a Sophia tenía algo que hacer.

\- Buen Día señor Belikov en que puedo servirle.

\- Hola Sophia podrías por favor pedir un ramo de rosas las más hermosas y mandárselas a Rose.

\- Por supuesto quieres agregar una nota – ella pregunto y sabía que estaba tomando nota.

\- si algo así como'' _**No hay regalo que exprese mi amor por ti, Te amo con mi vida Roza y te hare feliz por el resto de mi existencia. Siempre Tuyo Dimitri''**_ –Termine de redactar mi nota con una sonrisa.

\- Lo tengo, algo más señor – ella pregunto educadamente.

\- No eso sería todo por hoy, ha y Sophia vete a casa tienes el resto del día libre ve y celebra el cumpleaños de tu hijo.

\- Gracias señor, lo veré mañana que tenga un gran vuelo – y con eso la línea se cortó.

Guarde mi celular y vi que tenía poca batería tendría que ponerlo a carga si quería hablar con Rose más tarde así que hice mi camino a mi habitación pero fui detenido por Tasha con dos copas de Whisky en sus manos.

\- por un buen día – ella me entrego la copa y la tome.

\- Gracias – respondí bebiendo mi copa larga y toda de un solo tiro – iré a llamar a Rose nos vemos más tarde – sus ojos se endurecieron al escuchar el nombre de Rose pero solo asintió con su cabeza.

Subí a mi habitación y trate de buscar el cargador por todas parte pero no lo encontraba y me estaba sintiendo un poco mareado todo el lugar me daba vuelta por lo que me senté en la cama y descargue mi cabeza en la almohada tal vez ese Whisky estaba un poco fuerte pero sabía que no era eso yo era Ruso estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores. Sentí un golpe débil en mi puerta y fui abrir y me encontré a Tasha usando solo un abrigo largo.

\- Que haces aquí – ella paso por mi lado y mi mareo aumento.

\- Vine a verte Dimka – ella se quitó el abrigo y quedo solo en sus bragas de color rojo.

\- Tasha no hagas esto vete o llamare a seguridad – tuve que cogerme de una mesa como sentí mi cuerpo gelatina.

\- No seas agua fiesta por que no pasamos una deliciosa tarde como lo hacíamos antes – ella se abalanzo y me beso antes de poder reaccionar, sus labios se sentía ásperos contras los mío y solo quería alejarla pero no tenía fuerza.

Ella nos guio por todo la habitación hasta ponerme en mi cama quería gritar, empujarla decirle que pare pero no era capaz mi cuerpo era entumecido y sabía que pronto me desmayaría que putas me había dado esta mujer.

\- vamos a divertirnos amor – ella empezó a besar por mi mandíbula y a quitar mi camisa, besando mi pecho, sus labios me hicieron estremecerme pero no en el buen sentido. Sentí masajear mi bulto pero no podía sentir nada solo el asco, escuche una cremallera abierta y sabía que me estaba desvistiendo. Pronto la vi en cuclillas y mi pene en su boca, debo admitirlo se sentía bien pero no quería esto quería a mi Rose, ella era la única con la cual disfrutaba eso me sentía tan inútil mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y por primera vez quería llorar sabía que si Rose se dio cuenta no me perdonaría y no podía vivir con la idea de no tenerla ella era todo para mí. Tasha siguió jugando con mi pene pero pronto sentí que mi mundo desaparece a mi vista y lo último que recuerdo es a Tasha diciendo enojada.

\- Mierda - y con eso me entregue a la oscuridad.

….

Al despertarme mi cabeza me estaba matando al igual que mi cuerpo, tenía mucho frio y ganas de vomitar no entendía que me pasaba mire el reloj y vi que eran las 7:00 am trate de levantarme y me arrepentí mi cabeza dolía como una perra. Pero al final logre ponerme en una posición sentada y pude ver mejor a mi alrededor.

Yo estaba sin camisa y en bóxer me sentí confundido a porque estaba así y más porque me sentía como si un carro me paso por encima, decidí levantarme y al instante me tuve que pegar a una mesa mi mundo daba vueltas

\- Joder – exclame enojado de por qué estaba así no recuero haber tomado ni nada, puse un pie encima de la alfombra y algo me chuzo. Era un arete y no cualquier arete era los que le di a Tasha hace tantos años y con eso mi mente se abrió como un libro

Recordé todo el trago, ella en mi cuarto, los mareos y por ultimo ella intentando tener sexo conmigo, me olvide de todo y me apresure a buscar mi celular. Al encontrarlo note que estaba apagado por lo que cogí en el teléfono y marque a mi asistente.

\- Buen día – ella se escuchaba un poco dormida y hay mismo vi que en New York era un poco más temprano pero en este momento no me importaba necesitaba saber que me dio esa perra.

\- Sophia necesito un doctor en mi habitación en una hora – dije rápido y conciso.

\- todo bien señor Belikov – su tono era de preocupación.

\- si solo por favor has lo que te pido una hora – dije y corte la llamada no necesitaba más mierda por ahora.

Busque nuevamente mi cargador y no lo encontré por lo que encendí mi MacBook para ver si Rose me escribió y tuve razón. Mi bandeja estaba llena pero había uno que resaltaba lo abrí y una sonrisa adornó mis labios.

 _ **De**_ _: Rose Mazur_

 _ **Para**_ _: Dimitri Belikov_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 26 noviembre 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 19:30_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Tus Flores_

 _Querido Dimitri_

 _Gracias por las hermosas rosas son perfecta como tú. Espero que todo haya ido perfecto en el día de hoy y estés un poco más tranquilo. Te extraño y deseo que llegue mañana para poderte ver._

 _Con amor_

 _Tu Roza xx_

Sentí algo en mi pecho como si algo no estaba bien decidí márcale pero su celular estaba apagado en su casa nadie contestaba me sentía mareado y sabía que algo había pasado y no era bueno, trate de despejar mi mente y me dije a mi mismo que era suposiciones por todo lo que había pasado la última noche, quería ducharme y quitarme el olor barato que Tasha dejo en mí, pero quería pruebas en mí. Quería saber si esa mujer tuvo sexo conmigo yo estando drogado. Un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos y me dirigí abrir.

\- Buen día señor Belikov. Soy la doctora Sonya Karp – una mujer de unos 30 años paso a mi habitación – me dijeron que quería ver un doctor porque es eso – ella pregunto estableciéndose en mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta y procedí a sentarme con ella el sillón y así le conté todo y lo que creía que había sido drogado y haber tenido relaciones inconsciente, respondí una serie de preguntas hasta que ella hablo.

\- bueno tomare una muestra de sangre para confirmar la drogación – ella saco una aguja y tomo mi brazo, en el amarro una goma apretada y palpo mi vena, el pinchazo dolió pero no tanto cuando tomo mi sangre soltó la venda y mi mano agradeció.- y tomare una muestra de su pene para saber si hubo acto sexual – ella me ordeno despojarme de mis bóxer y lo hice sin dudar, ella era muy profesional en lo que hacía y no vacilaba, tomo una serie de muestras de mí y la guardo en un sobre y etiqueto.

\- cuando estarás los resultados – pregunte poniéndome mi albornoz.

\- Tres días – ella dijo llenando unos papeles, para mí era demasiado tiempo.

\- los quiero a más tardar esta noche no importa el costo – ella vio que estaba hablando enserio por lo que asintió.

\- donde llegaran ellos – pregunto con un bolígrafo en mano.

\- New York – di mi dirección y ella dijo que los iba a llevar directamente al laboratorio y que esta noche llegarían a mi domicilio junto con la factura de su pago.

Despedí a la doctora y cerré la puerta, me sentía tan bajo de ánimo solo quería correr a un avión y llegar ya a mi Roza tenerla en mis brazos y hacerla mia, deseaba poder olvidar estas ultima 24 horas, desearía que Tasha nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida, la odiaba tan mal pero pronto pondría fin a toda relación con ella.

Intente llamar nuevamente a Rose pero no hubo respuesta, tampoco hubieron más correos por parte de ella y miedo recorrió por mis venas. Miedo a perderla, miedo a saber que ella no me amaba más. Miedo a que si se enteraba no me quería más tenía miedo hasta los huesos de perder a mi amor a mi vida a mi futuro. Pero yo no iba a permitirme esto esperaría los exámenes y luego hablaría con ella le explicaría que paso. Solo rezaba al cielo para que no me dejara y me creyera cuando le contara lo que había pasado…. Solo me quedaba eso rezar


	24. (parece un sueño… pero no lo es)

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 21 (parece un sueño….. pero no lo es)**

Me desperté desorientada y no sabía ni por qué. Mis ojos se sentía pesados y solo quería dormir un poco más pero alguien estaba tocando o más bien golpeando mi puerta frenéticamente, no entendía por qué simplemente no putas entraba y se ahorraba todo este ruido que estaba haciendo, saque las colchas y un frio me recibió, nuevamente las puse encima y trate de entrar en calor, porque coños sentí tanto frio mire hacia mi cuerpo y vi que solo llevaba bragas de algodón, me sentí perdida por que solo llevaba esto.

Enrolle la cobija a mi alrededor y me levante, a lo lejos pude ver mi MacBook en el piso destrozada he imágenes de la noche anterior brillaron en mi mente, sentía tantas ganas de llorar. Pero las contuve recordé la promesa que me hice e iba a mantenerla. Camine a paso de tortuga hasta mi puerta y cuando la abrí un lissa muy frenética se abalanzo.

\- Por Dios Rose sabes cuánto llevo aquí parada porque te encerraste pensé que te había pasado algo - ella esta frenética y pálida.

\- se puede saber que mierda haces en mi puerta. A las 8:00 de la mañana.

\- Rose son la 1:00 de la tarde has estado aquí encerrada todo el día que pasa tu madre está preocupada y tu padre tomo el primer avión – ella dijo aun desesperada.

\- Liss cálmate no creo que pueda seguir tu ritmo - gruñí buscando un analgésico en mis gabinetes.

\- Rose que paso – su rostro se suavizo al igual que su voz.

\- El hijo de puta de Dimitri eso paso, te mostraría pero como puedes ver mi computador se estrelló en la pared por lo cual no te puedo mostrar.

\- Puedes contarme – resople y decidí que ella no lo dejaría tan fácil por lo que me senté a su lado y me puse cómoda.

Procedí a contar todo con detalles y de cómo me llego el correo con el mensaje y las fotos describí cada una dejando por último la que más me impacto, cada vez que recordaba eso una parte de mi moría lentamente y aun no podía creer en lo que se había vuelto mi vida en las últimas 24 horas, me sentía vacía, destrozada y entumecida por dentro quería gritar llorar pero nada salía, me sentía como si estuviera en modo de piloto automático pero sabía que no era, cuando termine mi historia lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Lissa.

\- lo siento Rose, eso es tan horrible – ella me abrazo y se sentía bien el afecto.

\- No lo sientas Lissa eso eran crónicas de una muerte anunciada.

-¿qué harás entonces? – ella pregunto.

\- nada Liss seguir con mi vida, vine aquí con un propósito y lo cumpliré me olvidare de Dimitri y de todo lo que vivimos, es mejor para los dos. Él debe seguir como si nada y yo igual me duele y mucho no te lo puedo negar pero no me puedo echar a morir por él. Yo le di mi amor mi inocencia y todo y él no lo valoro simplemente hay que soltar el pasado y caminar hacia el futuro y al parecer no estamos juntos en ese futuro – termine mi discurso cansa.

\- Rose te admiro y te apoyare en lo que seas – ella dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros – no estás sola me tienes a mi quiero que sea feliz Rose. Eres fuerte y saldremos adelante juntas.

\- ¿juntas? - pregunte.

\- Por siempre hermana – ella me abrazo lo que me causo una risa sincera.

Me quede en sus brazos demasiado tiempo y me sentía bien tener a alguien que te entienda de cierta forma, Mia no estaba pero sabía que Lissa estaba aquí y con ella era suficiente. Nos quedamos así hasta que mi madre entro con su rostro triste y se arrodillo a mis pies.

\- estas bien pequeña – se veía triste y cansada.

\- si madre lo siento por ayer, has escuchado todo.

\- si lo siento por todo – sus ojos se llenaron de agua – siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto pero saldremos adelante juntas te lo prometo – ella sobo mis pies y me relaje ante su toque.

\- Gracias Momma, y no lo sientas me dijiste que la vida era de riesgo tome, el mío y me equivoque pero aprendí la lección no le des segundos pensamientos solo olvidémoslo – dije y pude ver ira en sus ojos pero sabía que me aria caso. Alberta nos interrumpió.

\- Lo siento señora, el joven Dimitri está aquí y quiere verte – ella dijo y sabía que estaba incomoda, tanto mi madre como liss me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

\- tengo que enfrentarlo tarde que temprano y solo quiero acabar con todo esto – me puse de pie buscando mi albornoz.

\- Cielo no tienes por qué hacerlo todavía tienes que sanar – mi madre me siguió al baños al igual lissa.

\- tengo que, solo será unos minutos y me asegurare de que salga de mi vida el tomo su decisión y tendrá que vivir con ella – peine mi cabello y cepille mis dientes.

\- si es lo que quieres, te vemos abajo – ellas salieron dándome privacidad, me mire en el espejo y me asegure de que yo podía hacer esto, tuve que reprimir mis ganas de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte aplique un poco de maquillaje para ocultar mi rostro pálido y sin vida, pensé en vestirme pero no tomaría mucho por lo cual no vi el problema en salir en mi albornoz, tome un respiración profunda y Salí de mi cuarto.

Camine despacio por toda la planta superior no quería llegar no quería ver al amor de mi vida y el hombre que rompió mi corazón no quería tener que decirle adiós pero sabía que debía hacerlo yo me merecía respeto y me iba a dar mi lugar, baje las escalares y pude verlo mirando por las grandes ventana, estaba vestido con un elegante traje pero pude ver sus músculos tensos el me sintió llegar y sus facciones se suavizaron.

\- Roza – él dijo como si mi nombre era una oración, y al escucharlo sentí que mi corazón moría un poco más, el trato de acercarse pero di un paso atrás.

\- Que quieres Dimitri – mi tono era frio y cortante.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? – el trato de acercarse de nuevo y yo retrocedí.

\- Dime tú que me pasa.

\- No sé lo que quieres decir – su voz sonaba desesperado y mi ira creció.

\- no lo sabes, no seas bastardo te has estad revolcando con la puta de tu abogada que paso con '' solo son negociosos Roza'' sabes no tenías que decir tanta mierda para llevarme a la cama Dimitri – dije gritando y no me importo que mis padres me escucharan.

\- pero que mierda estas diciendo Rose, déjame explicarte no es lo que piensas…- lo corte furiosa.

\- Ahórrate tu mierda Dimitri, no me vengas con eso lo vi todo vi como lo hacías con esa arpía, me rompiste el corazón Dimitri jugaste con migo eres un maldito mal nacido – su rostro era lleno de dolor sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas – no quiero verte más, quiero que salgas de mi vida, ve y sigue tu vida con tu puta o busca otra ingenua como yo para que hagas lo mismo simplemente vete – suplique la última parte.

\- No Rose no me puedes dejar no puede ser el final – su voz era suplicante y desesperada, quería cogerlo en mi brazos y calmarlo pero no podía mi ira no me dejaba.

\- Es el final, se acabó lo que sea que hayamos tenido aquí murió al igual que tú para mí – me dolió decir esas palabras y a él igual lo vi en sus ojos.

\- Roza por favor no nos hagas esto, todo tiene explicación.

\- Ahórratela no la necesito, vi todo lo que tenía que ver solo por favor deja no los hagas más difícil.

\- Roza pero yo te amo, por favor solo unos minutos – estaba desesperado pero solo quería tenerlo lejos de mí.

\- No me amas y no me digas más así – con cada segundo moría un poco más por dentro – hasta aquí llegamos los dos Dimitri – camine hasta él y picotee sus labios por última vez, no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que una de mis lágrimas rodo por su cuello. Me aleje y lo mire – ten una buena vida Dimitri te deseo lo mejor.

\- Roza, por favor – no escuche más como Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama y llore hasta quedarme dormida.

…

Se sentía bien lo que fuera que estaban haciendo con mi cabello, una dulce voz lleno mi cuarto. Trate de moverme pero estaba entumecida y sentía mis pies fríos la voz se detuvo al igual que el masaje en mi cabello, me di vuelta y me incorpore y pude ver a Lissa sentada a mi lado.

\- Hola – salude con voz ronca.

\- Como estas Rose – liss tenía su rostro desencajado por la preocupación.

\- No siento nada, ¿es normal?

-si sientes Rose, simplemente estas reprimiendo tus recuerdos.

\- Es mejor así – murmure la última parte pero ella me ignoro.

\- tienes hambre – Lissa me pregunto, negué con la cabeza – tienes que comer Rose no has comido en todo el día – inmediatamente mire a mi ventana y vi que el cielo estaba oscuro.

\- Que hora es – pregunte levantándome mis músculos estaban adoloridos de estar todo el día en la cama.

\- Las 9:00 de la noche, has dormido todo el día.

\- ¿y tú te quedaste conmigo? – pregunte y ella asintió – ¿Por qué?

\- Eres mi hermana Rose en las buenas y las malas, además tu padre y tu madre han estado aquí también, hace poco dejaron porque tenían que comer pero no deben tardar en subir – ella se explicó.

\- ¿y tú ya comiste Liss?

\- No quería dejarte sola, así que espere a que despertaras por si querías comer conmigo – ella dijo esperanzada.

\- Liss lo siento pero no quiero, solo quiero dormir un poco más me siento cansada y sin fuerzas tal vez mañana será mejor y será un nuevo día y te prometo que comeré – me acomode en las colchas y liss me tapo como lo haría una madre.

\- Esta bien Rose pero si no lo haces te la dare obligada – ella beso mi cabello y se iba a levantar para marcharse por lo cual la tome de su brazo.

\- ¿te vas? – pregunte asustada no quería estar sola.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede?

\- Por favor – ella sonrió y se fue hacia mi cuarto de baño.

Espere a ver qué estaba haciendo y no pude controlar mis pensamientos, todos eran acerca de Dimitri lo extrañaba tanto, quería despertar y verlo a mi lado, quería que me hiciera el amor susurrando en mi oído cuanto me amaba, tantos sueños que tuve a su lado se desmoronaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero si hice lo correcto en alejarlo de mí porque me siento tan vacía y sin llena de vida y si solo tal vez existiera una explicación pero no creo que soportaría una mentira más. Mi corazón no lo resistiría.

Lissa salió unos minutos después vistiendo una de mis pijamas de seda, le quedaban hermosa ella me dio una sonrisa y se metió en la sabanas conmigo y apagando las luces. Me sentía seguro con ella aquí, crecí muy unida a lissa como si ella sintiera lo que yo hago y me alegro de tener tal apoyo a mi lado, tal vez mi boca digiera que quería soledad pero en mi interior eso era lo que menos quería. Desde que murió mi abuela no quise sentir más la soledad aunque siempre la sentía hasta que llego Dimitri el me lleno y complemento en todos los sentidos que un ser humano puede llenar a otra. Me sentía segura y feliz a su lado pero ahora no sentía nada solo ese mismo vacío que dejo mi abuela aunque esta vez no era por ella era por mi hermosos Dios ruso.

\- Buenas noches Rose – Una muy adormilada Lissa murmuro.

\- Buenas noches Liss – conteste a espalda. Espere que su respiración se regulara y sabía que se había quedado dormida le di la espalda y me deje hacer lo que había querido todo el día, llore hasta perder la conciencia.

 _ **Que pesar de Rose pero todos sabemos que ellas un mujer muy terca y una Rose Hathaway enojada no acepta explicaciones tan fácilmente…. próximo capítulo Pyro aparecerá.**_

 _ **Tener un buen día / noche.**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	25. (Feliz cumpleaños Pyro)

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 22 (Feliz cumpleaños Pyro)**

Sentí una sacudida en mi hombro, trate de taparme con la colcha pero de nada funciono no sé quién era pero era demasiado activo para mí, trate de hacerme la dormida para ver si el intrusos se iba pero al parecer no funciono por que más duro me sacudió.

\- Rose levántate, hoy es el día – escuche a lissa pero se oía un poco lejos.

\- Vete quiero dormir – gruñí poniendo una almohada en mi cabeza, de nada funciono.

\- Nada de eso Rose Marie levanta tu culo en este instante – bueno el infierno se congelo Lissa acaba de decir una mala palabra, no aguante más y me puse a reír histéricamente bajo mi almohada – que es tan graciosos – no la podía ver pero sabía que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Me levante y la observe y si tuve razón su seño estaba fruncido.

\- Tú – fue lo único que dije, ella rodo sus ojos y me lanzo una almohada – que madura Liss, ahora me puedes explicar por qué coños estoy levantada a las 8:00 de la mañana.

\- porque eres mi ayudante en el día de hoy, levante date una baño lo necesitas – ella tapo su nariz para agregar más efecto a su actuación.

\- Hey no vuelo tan mal – me levante dirigiéndome al baño, a lo lejos pude escucharle decir '' eso creer tu '' entre en el cuarto de baño y estire mis músculos Dios estar tanto tiempo en la cama no era bueno para nadie, fui a mi espejo y note mi apariencia y déjame decirte que no era nada agradable de ver , mis ojos eran rojos y tenía bolsas oscuras bajo ellas mi nariz era roja por todas las lágrimas y mi piel era pálida y sin vida, era algo triste de apreciar.

Negué con la cabeza sin reconocer quien era la del reflejo porque simplemente no podía ser yo pero podría engañar a todo el mundo pero no a mí, encendí la ducha y gradué el agua para que estuviera caliente, me despojes de mi albornoz y bragas rosadas que me puse hace dos noches y metí mi cuerpo en la ducha dando la bienvenida a la calidez del agua.

Tome todo el tiempo del mundo lave mi cabello como de costumbre y aplique jabón con aroma a vainilla en mi cuerpo de solo olerlo me trajo recuerdos de Dimitri él amaba este olor, sentí mis ojos aguas y una que otra lagrima se me escapo, en momentos como esto daba gracias a la privacidad que poseía, sabía que tenía que pasar por el interrogatorio de mis padres, bueno no todos los días se dan cuenta de que su única hija le dio su virginidad a un hombre mayor pero bueno sabía que tarde que temprano huracán Momma saldría con miles de preguntas.

Cuando mi piel recupero un poco más de vida al igual que mi cabello, cerré la llave y Salí, cogí una toalla limpia de color rojo acolchada y una la enrede en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello, abrí las puertas de mi armario y este de inmediato se ilumino. De verdad amaba este armario, fui al sector de donde estaban mis vaqueros y encontré unos eran un poco anchos pero no me importaba, tome un suéter color negro y botas a juego, afuera era prácticamente helado. Solté mi cabello y lo seque rápidamente hoy me sentía de todo menos femenina. Cuando estaba completamente seco tome una goma para cabello y lo ate en una cola y trence el resto era simple y sencillo, aplique un poco de rímel y brillo de labios y cuando vi que era medio presentable Salí de mi cuarto, lissa estaba en su celular testeando frenéticamente.

\- ahora estoy presentable su majestad – hice una reverencia y lissa rio.

\- no eres tú, pero definitivamente está mucho mejor – ella me observo y luego pregunto. – ¿qué usaras esta noche?

\- No lo sé liss, tengo miles de vestidos sin estrenar creo que podre encontrar uno, en este momento eso no es mi mayor problema – resople intentando buscar mi celular y cartera.

\- Tienes suerte, la fiesta será de máscaras.

\- ¿y eso es tener suerte por qué? – pregunte mirando debajo de la cama tratando de agarrar mi teléfono, como diablos llego hasta ahí.

\- Dimitri estará en la fiesta – cuando menciono el nombre de Dimitri levante mi cabeza olvidando que la tenía debajo de la cama y me di un fuerte golpe.

\- Hijo de puta – gruñí saliendo debajo de ella con celular en mano lissa rio a carcajadas – hey no te rías dolió como una perra – dije con enojo fingido y luego recordé lo que había dicho – como que Dimitri ira – su risa se detuvo y ella me dio una mirada de disculpa.

\- Bueno le dije a mi padre que él era tu novio y que iría, así que él estaba más que encantado, se lleva bien con Dimitri. Lo siento Rose no sabía que esto iba a pasar – ella tenía la cara triste.

\- Hey no lo sientas ya se me ocurrirá algo para no toparme con el – dije tratando de pensar en algo pero nada me vino a la mente el sabría de mí y trataría de hablar conmigo y eso es lo que menos espero. Pero al parecer lissa tenía una idea.

\- Lo tengo. Que tal una peluca – ella dijo y yo la mire como si estuviera loca. Y ella procedió a explicarse – no me mires así. Mira tengo una, la use en el Halloween pasado, es de color negro y el corte solo llega hasta los hombros es muy distinto al tuyo y como es de máscaras no podrá reconocerte, además podrás presentarte como la novia de mi hermano – hermano no sabía que ella tenía uno.

\- Hermano, cual hermano pensé que eras hija única.

\- No, eso quisiera, digo lo amo pero es tan sobre protector, su nombre es André y está en casa por todo el mes de diciembre, entonces que dices – pensé por un momento tal vez no sea mala idea, digo así podre estar lejos de Dimitri y no causar un escena.

\- Bueno digo que es una gran idea, pero el estará de acuerdo con esto – pregunte no quiero quedar como una niña chiquita.

\- si cuando le contemos todo estará más que feliz de ayudar déjamelo todo a mí – ella dijo con orgullo. – Pero tenemos que ir ya, Samantha está por llegar – ella tomo mi mano y salió disparada por las escaleras pero antes de por der bajarlas mi padre llamo desde su oficina.

\- Rose por favor venid aquí un momento – trague un poco mi padre uso ese tono serio que solo usaba cuando estaba molesto, lissa me dio una mirada de '' ten suerte '' y yo asenti, ella bajo las escaleras y yo fui a la oficina de mi padre, respire hondo puso una sonrisa falsa y entre a su oficina.

\- Buen día viejo no sabía que estabas ya en casa – me senté en el sillón al frente de él, pude ver que en su oficina estaba mi madre, Pavel el guardaespaldas de mi padre y Mikhail, que raro pensé que ya no estaba después de todo es el guardaespaldas personal de Dimitri.

\- Rose cómo te sientes – mi madre se sentó a mi lado dándome una mirada preocupada.

\- Bien madre, como nueva – mentí pero pude ver que ellos me creían.

\- Bueno te llame aquí para dos cosas – mi padre dijo dándome una mira acusatoria él no me creyó mucho pero lo dejo pasar – la primera es que estos dos hombres a partir de ahora serán tus guardaespaldas – el señalo a Pavel y Mikhail – y la segunda es que tenemos algo de quien puede estar asechándote – mi cuerpo se tensó al instante y sentí un frio recorrer mi cuerpo.

\- ¿Quién? – exigí una respuesta y le di una mirada a mi padre que decía '' no me mientas'' el suspiro y hablo.

\- Adrian – mi mundo se detuvo iba hablar pero mi padre me detuvo – no es seguro sin embargo, Mikhail vio a alguien merodeando en la casa la noche que tú vistes a alguien fuera de tu ventana, él lo persiguió y vio que se montó al carro que te asigne el día en que llegamos, investigamos pero no encontramos nada relevante sobre él, sin embargo no te quiero sola con él, ni con nadie más a no ser de que estos dos hombres estén presente me entiendes – ahora el uso ese tono que decía que no lo desafiaran.

\- si padre, pero no entiende Mikhail es guardaespaldas de Belikov – dolió decir su nombre y sé que todo el mundo lo noto, Baba se aclaró la garganta y hablo.

\- bueno el accedió a dejarlo aquí hasta que hayamos atrapado al lunático.

\- espera como, él todavía está enterado de esto – todos asintieron con miedo a cual sería mi reacción - ¿por qué? – pregunte con los dientes apretados.

\- no te enojes, la única manera de que el dejara a Mikhail con nosotros era saber cómo iba todo, y ciertamente hija son las únicas dos personas confiables en este momento, no te arriesgare por nada – tenía razón pero igual no me gustaba el hecho que el tuviera que saber todo de mí.

\- Esta bien, pero solo se le dirá estrictamente lo necesario entendido – me pare imponiéndome y todos asintieron con miedo – ok así que supongo que vamos – les dije a ellos dos y asintieron me volví a mis padres y hable – ¿los veré esta noche en la casa Dragomir? – pregunte y ellos asintieron – bueno tal vez no me reconozcan y no pregunte por que luego les digo – los bese a ambos y Salí con las dos bombas calientes que se me asignaron como guardaespaldas tal vez podría tener diversión con uno de los dos.. Dios Rose contrólate suenas como una puta rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos y baje las escaleras.

En la entrada Lissa me esperaba junto con Adrian cuando el vio quien me acompañaba su rostro callo pero rápidamente lo encubrió... Demasiado tarde amigo pensé. Lissa me dio una mira confundida pero le hice señas de que después le explicaba. Adrian nos abrió la puerta y me dedico una sonrisa descarda yo solo rodee los ojos y pensé que tal vez no era el, digo si es coqueto y todo pero no creo que tenga mente de acosador, tal vez solo yo no le he dado la oportunidad de conocerlo y estoy juzgando mal, me monte en el carro seguido por Lissa y Pavel junto con Mikhail se montaron en otro SUV detrás de nosotros cuando adrian salió de la propiedad y se dirigió hacia lo Dragomir Lissa hablo.

\- Quienes son esas dos bombas sexi que nos siguen.

\- Pensé que tenías novio Liss – señale divertida.

\- Oye si lo tengo pero eso no quiere decir que estoy ciega – ella golpeo mi brazo juguetonamente pero si dolió un poco.

\- Lo que digas – rodee mis ojos y sobe mi brazo – y son mis nuevos guardaespaldas.

\- Dios son el sexo entre las piernas – ella grito en susurro pero era verdad Mikhail tenía cabello café claro, con ojos almendra y labios carnosos, su piel era blanca pero con un toque de bronceado y su cuerpo era perfecto y tonificado al igual que sus piernas, pero Pavel era un Dios al igual que Dimitri era Ruso, su piel era blanca como la nieve con labios carnosos y rosados naturalmente, su cuerpo era el doble de tonificado que el de Mikhail, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos eran azul bebe, ese hombre era el sexo entre las piernas y no me importaría tener mi camino con él, sabía que no era Dimitri y que no lo amaba como lo amaba a él pero tarde que temprano tenía que olvidarlo y seguir mi vida no, me repetí eso y otra vez tratando de convencerme de eso.

\- tienes razón – sonríe con orgullo de saber que eran míos por un tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio como llegamos a la casa Dragomir o más bien palacio, si eso era lo que era lo único que faltaba eran las torres altas y una princesa. Debo admitirlo era hermoso pero nuevamente no era un hogar parecía más una galería Lissa y yo éramos tan distintas no sé cómo podemos ser amigas. Al entrar a la propiedad vi muchos carros parqueados y una muy elegante Samantha Jones dando órdenes con su IPhone en la mano. Adrian nos abrió la puerta y Samantha llego disparada hacia nosotros.

\- Gracias al cielo que llegaron, Rose te necesito – ella tomo mi mano y corrió por el jardín.

\- Oye cálmate, que pasa – dije soltando mi brazo, Dios esa mujer tenía un agarre fuerte.

\- Todo está mal, no saben cómo poner las telas y se equivocaron en el color de los manteles – ella estaba un poco frenética.

\- Ok muéstrame y Samantha respira todo tiene solución excepto la muerte – algo en mi interior me dijo que lo mío con Dimitri lo tenía si yo dejara de ser tan terca y lo escuchar pero rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos indeseados.

Ella me llevo y vi cual era el problema los manteles eran azul rey y las luces eran amarillas no, no era un buen combinado. Almenos las flores eran blancas así que se me ocurrió una idea, pero no sabía si funcionaria.

\- Solo trajiste estas luces – le pregunte y ella negó la cabeza, se fue a una caja que estaba en la mita de la pista y saco dos una era Blanca y la otra azul. Tome la blanca y la puse sobre los manteles azules y mire el contraste se veía bien. – solo hay que cambiar las luces si vez la ventaja del blanco es que combina con todo, la pista de qué color va – pregunte al notar que la estaban configurando.

\- Pensé que blanco con azul pero ya no sé.

\- Que sea blanco y negro, es un tono neutro y no se mezclara tantos tonos de azul, así resaltaran los manteles y no se verá tan saturado, deja que el único color sea el azul de los manteles – dije entregando las luces su rostro se relajó y ella sonrió.

\- Eres mi angel te lo dije – ella dio intrusiones a los organizadores he inmediatamente se fueron hacer lo que ella ordeno – que piensas para la entrada, antorchas o luces - ella pregunto y cuando iba a responder una voz hablo detrás de mí.

\- definitivamente antorchas – me volteé y me encontré con un hombre por ahí en sus 23 años con piel pálida y ojos azul hielo que me recordaron tanto a Tasha – Cristian Ozera – él se presentó y supe que era el novio de Liss.

\- Rose – dije estrechando su mano.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Rosie – él dijo y resistí el impulso de meterle un puño por llamarme Rosie. Sabía que este tipo compartía mí mismo humor sarcástico.

\- sí y Liss no menciono que eras pirómano – dije señalando la antorcha que tenía en sus manos.

\- Una de mis tantas aficiones – él dijo con un suspiro lo que nos causó reír tanto a Samantha como a mí, lissa apareció y lo beso. Momento incomodo pensé.

\- Veo que por fin se conocen – ella dijo emocionada y no sabía cómo estos dos podrían ser novios, lissa era tan princesa y el tan depresivo el mundo definitivamente estaba loco.- Cristian necesito tu ayuda ahora – ella ordeno saliendo disparada hacia la entrada y el siguió como un perrito.

\- Enseguida liss – me entrego la antorcha y dijo – por favor que hayan muchas – yo rodee mis ojos y murmure '' lo que digas Sparky ''. Me volví hacia Samantha y hable.

\- Necesitas ayuda con algo más – pregunte y espere que ella digiera que no, de verdad no quería hacer nada, solo quería dormir, si lo sé la depresión puede ser una perra. Pero había prometido a lissa mi ayuda e iba a cumplir.

\- Ya escuchaste al festejado quiere muchas antorchas – ella me entrego unas 20 y me dijo como acomodarlas yo resople y cogí de a 5, esas cosas pensaban y me fui a la entrada de la casa y empecé a clavar una por una. De verdad no había nadie más para hacer esto gracias al cielo el día era frio o si no estaría bañada en sudor. A lo lejos pude ver a Pavel y Mikhail que me miraban con cara divertida, si debe ser cómico ver a la hija de uno de los hombres más poderoso del mundo clavando antorchas pero bueno nadie quería enfrentarse a la ira de lissa además la distracción ayudo un poco, pero solo eso un poco.

Termine cansa y sucia, Dios es que no limpiaban esas cosas y me fui a buscar a Samantha que estaba por los lados de la piscina, todo estaba casi listo y debo admitir que todo se veía hermoso mire el reloj y vi que eran las 4:00 de la tarde, Dios a donde se había ido todo el día, me acerque a ella que estaba con Lissa ambas me miraron con cara de diversión. Lissa iba hablar y la detuve.

\- Ni lo menciones, la próxima vez que Sparky quiera antorchas que las ponga el – me senté en una silla y bebí un poco de jugo. Ambas rieron y yo les di una mirada de muerte.

\- lo que digas Rose – Lissa dijo y movió su mano a alguien que venía detrás de mí, estaba demasiado cansada para mirar, así que espere a que llegara a donde estábamos.

\- Señoritas – una voz rica saludo y me voltee para ver quién era, y déjame decirte que era hermoso, era alto con piel pálida, cabello rubio platino y ojos verde jadee, a los lejos se veía que era el Hermano de Lissa.

\- Donde diablos estabas André, prometiste ayudar – lissa dijo enojada, André sonrió y la beso en la mejilla.

\- No te enojes liss, tenía asuntos que atender – el movió sus cejas y se fijó en mí, me sentí sucia y un poco desorganizada – y tu hermosa chica eres – el extendió su mano y yo la tome rodando mis ojos.

\- Rose – dije y sus ojos se abrieron.

\- Espera Rose, Rose Mazur – pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

\- La única que hay – dije sarcásticamente.

\- bueno esto es un placer – el beso mi mano en un intento de ser caballero.

\- André necesitamos hablar contigo – lissa nos tomó del brazo ambos y le dijo a Samantha que siguiera que pronto nos uniríamos a ella. Lissa nos llevó a dentro de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina y todos tomamos asiento en la barra. – André necesitamos tu ayuda con algo o más bien Rose – ella dijo mordiéndose el labio interno.

\- para que soy útil bellas damas – él se paró y busco una cerveza en la nevera, me ofreció una y de inmediato acepte.

Lissa le conto todo, con cada detalle de lo que me había pasado me sentía un poco incomoda contándole mi vida a un desconocido pero él tenía que saber si quería que este plan loco funcionaria, una parte de mi quería olvidar todo y llamar a Dimitri y decirle cuanto lo amo y quiero de vuelta pero la otra parte me recordaba lo que hizo, de verdad que las voces en tu cabeza son una perra y más cuando no se ponen de acuerdo. Cuando liss termino de contar todo yo ya iba por mi segunda cerveza.

\- Espera a ver si entendí – André tomo un trago de su cerveza y hablo – eres novia del Play Boy de la ciudad, él te engaño con Tasha que no es una novedad todo el mundo sabe que ella es un puta y ahora él está viniendo a esta fiesta y tú no quieres que te reconozca por lo cual te disfrazaras y fingirás ser mi novia – el pregunto incrédulo.

\- Bueno si es una forma de resumirlo – dije en susurro y bajando la cabeza. Él se echó reír histéricamente.

\- Dios Rose tu vida es como un película de verdad – el río más histérico.

\- ANDRE – lissa lo reprendió.

\- Lo siento pero es que ese tipo es un imbécil de verdad – lo mire confundida y el camino hasta mi – Rose eres hermosa y no tienes nada que envidiarle a Tasha y él es un estúpido por perderte, por supuesto te ayudare me encanta cabrear a las personas y más a tipos como Belikov – el tomo mi manos y me miro a los ojos – solo prométeme que te divertirás esta noche.

\- Lo hare André y gracias por lo que estás haciendo – me levante y lo abrace.

\- De nada Rose puedo ver que eres especial para Liss por lo cual lo eres para mí – el beso mis mejillas – ahora amada mia ve y ponte sexi para mí – el alzo las cejas juguetón y le pegue en el brazo algo **duro**.

\- Hablando de eso, Rose sígueme – liss me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su habitación y te lo juro podría ser del tamaño de mi casa en Turquía no entendía como una sola persona podría necesitar tanto espacio.

Ella desapareció por unas puertas dobles y yo me senté en su cama y me quite mis zapatos estas botas son hermosas pero no para hacer trabajos, mire alrededor de su cuarto y todo era tan rosa y organizado creo que esta chica en otra vida fue una princesa, ella salió un tiempo después con una bolsa de vestido en su manos me lo entrego y la mire confundida.

\- Ábrelo es una regalo para ti – su rostro era emocionado.

Baje el cierre de la bolsa y lo que había adentro me dejo sin palabras, era el vestido más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era dorado brillante parecía brillantina pero no, era la tela. Era con corte corazón en lo senos y bajaba largo hasta el piso, en la parte trasera tenia escote que llegaba hasta mi trasero por lo cual mi espalda iría al descubierto, nunca me gustaron las telas luminosos pero este era simplemente hermoso.

\- Quien lo diseño – pregunte, sabía que no era de un diseñador famoso los conocía todos y sabía que tela manejaba cada uno, levante mi vista y ella tenía una mirada tímida.

\- Fui yo – ella admitió nerviosa – la primera vez que te vi, ame tu figura me encanto por completo así que la día siguiente lo diseñe, entiendo si no quieres usarlo esta noche – ella se apresuró a decir.

\- Liss, es hermoso y me sentiría privilegiada en llevarlo esta noche, tienes un arte Liss – dije abrazándola – gracias liss por hacer esto por mí, pero porque yo – pregunte volviendo admirar mi nuevo vestido.

\- E visto tu ropa Rose y déjame decirte que eres muy fina a la hora de vestir y sabía que mi mejor juez puede ser tú, también sé que no usas nada que no sea de diseñador, pero para mí sería un privilegio que lo usaras – ella era tan linda tímida.

\- Lissa la privilegiada soy yo de llevar una pieza así – tome el vestido y fui a su gran espejos y me mire en el – esta noche quedare hermosa gracias a ti – ella se paró detrás de mí con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Ok Rose hora de bañarse estamos cogidas de la tarde y aún tenemos mucho por hacer – ella quito mi vestido y me arrastro al baño – no quiero que salgas de ahí hasta que tu piel este brillante y con mucha fragancia – ella ordeno cerrando la puerta.

Hice todo lo que me dijo me di un baño y escogí una fragancia, gracias al cielo tenia olor de vainilla para mí siempre sería un recordatorio de Dimitri un dolor se estableció en mi pecho y lágrimas pincharon en mis ojos pero me negué a llorar prometí a André ser feliz y lo seria. Después de unos buenos 40 minutos de baño tome una toalla de Liss y Salí, me encontré con Liss ya lista y organizada ella llevaba un vestido igual al mío pero era rojo y era un poco más largo que el mío aun que los dos eran con corte sirena y ceñido a nuestro cuerpo, su cabello se recogió en una moña alta y su maquillaje era leve lo único a resaltar era sus labios rojo que convino a la perfección con su vestido.

\- Bueno querida eres flas – dije divertida.

\- no, tu tomaste mucho tiempo, pensé que te habías muerto, aquí ponte esto – ella me dio un bolsa de victoria secret la abrí y vi una bragas de color oro al parecer esta mujer estaba obsesionada con ese color. Me quite mi toalla delante de ella pensando que se iba a intimidar pero al final no lo hizo, al fin y acabo tenía lo mismo que yo solo que un poco más pequeño y pálido me reí ante este pensamiento.

El vestido encajo como un guante al parecer si quedo un poco largo ya que yo era más baja que Liss pero con uno tacones de 9 pulgadas no sería un problema, y como supuse mi espalda quedo totalmente descubierto, el vestido se sostenía por mis caderas y alrededor de mi pecho. Cuando termine de ponérmelo Lissa me paso unos tacones color crema y con correa en los tobillos pude ver que eran unos Manolo Blahnik gracias al cielo no creo que pudiera caminar en otros, me los puse y encajaron a la perfección.

\- Hora del cabello – Lissa anuncio señalando una silla para mí la tome y ella empezó a desenredar mis risos hasta que estaban lisos, de su cajo tomo una peluca y pude ver que si parecía de verdad, ella recogió mi cabello en una moña asegurándose que todos mis mechones quedaran entre la goma y coloco la peluca en mi cabeza, me veía un poco diferente pero también hermosa. El negro convino bien con mi piel, cuando la acomodo a la perfección asegurándose de que no se caería procedió hacer mi maquillaje, lo decidimos dejar natural ya que el vestidos era el que tenía que llamar la atención por lo cual aplico sombra dorada con delineador negro y labial rojo cereza mis mejillas tenían blush café con algunos destellos y que contorneaban mi cara, vi mi reflejo y por un momento no me reconozco quede hermosa y muy sexi.

\- Ten esto complementa el Look – ella me entrego una máscara dorada estilo fantasma de la ópera – André lleva una igual solo que es negra. - Yo asenti y me la puse, ni yo me reconocí.

\- Gracias Liss por todo – la abrase y ella me lo devolvió.

\- De nada Rose – ella medio la vuelta y pudimos vernos al espejo – mírate eres hermosa, y siempre lo serás, esta noche te divertirás y olvidaras las penas, prometido – ella puso su dedo meñique y yo lo tome.

\- Prometido – amabas no reímos y ella se puso su máscara la suya era carnaval, cuando termino la puerta sonó.

Salimos y vimos que eran Cristina y André ambos vestían traje negro y mascara, como lissa dijo André llevaba una igual que la mia pero en negro y la de Cristian era igual a la de lissa.

\- Dios te ves caliente – Andres beso mi mejilla lo que me causo reír – Señorita me harías el honor – extendió su mano y la tome con agrado.

Lissa y Cristian se pusieron delante de nosotros y André y yo los seguimos, pasamos por el lado de Mikhail y Pavel y pude ver que ambos tenían miradas de asombro. Le guiñe un ojo a Pavel sus ojos se oscurecieron y lo pude ver tragar largo, tal vez si tenga un poco de diversión con el mas tarde.

Bajamos las escaleras despacio con miedo de que me iba a tropezar y caer pero al final no pasó nada André me tenía muy bien sujetada. Salimos al jardín y pude ver muchas persona, un frio me recorrió por el cuerpo y tal vez el vestido no era una gran idea después de todo estábamos en invierno pero no importa me veía hermosa y solo por eso valía la **pena.**

un mesero nos pasó un copa con vino blanco y pude reconocerlo, era uno de los que Liss había elegido, André nos llevó a un grupo de personas y empezó hablar con un hombre afroamericano no preste mucha atención, así que mire a mi alrededor, pude ver a Samantha coordinando todo y también Gail vestida un poco burdo, recorrí mi mirada y también vi a los Dragomir con mis padres, pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención fue el hombre alto a su lado y aun que llevaba una máscara veneciana negra con dorada, sabia de el donde quiera que fuera, era Dimitri y lucia hermoso. Su traje era impecable y perfecto, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballa y la masara solo lo hacía ver más sexi, Dios deseaba tanto darle un beso y hacer mío, rápidamente deseche esos pensamientos, el sintió mi mirada por lo que miro al grupo donde estaba sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por lo cual me voltee rápidamente y resé al cielo por que no me reconociera.

\- Rose quieres bailar – André extendió su mano y la tome dándole una sonrisa, él nos llevó a la pista de baile, pude sentir los ojos de Dimitri en mí y no sabía que sentir, rabia por estar mirando a otra mujer cuando no llevábamos ni un día de a ver terminado o feliz porque tal vez solo tal vez me reconoció, volví a desechar esos pensamientos hice una promesa a André y la iba a cumplir.

Bailamos tres canciones seguidas y André hablo de toco un poco haciéndome reír un poco y haciéndome olvidar de Dimitri por un momento. Cuando la canción termino Andres picoteo mis labios y me dio un guiño sabía que estaba actuando y al parecer se lo tomo muy enserio. Iba por una copa cuando alguien se acercó a mi resé por que no fuera Dimitri y tuve suerte.

\- Me permites este baile Rose – Cristian extendió su mano y la tome – la verdad quería hablar contigo.

-¿de qué? – pregunte confundida.

\- Mi tía – él dijo y quería decirle que no me importaba lo que quisiera decir pero él me interrumpió – no escucha primero. – asenti y el continuo – Mira para nadie es un secreto de que ella es una puta, no sé lo que tienes con Belikov pero te aseguro que el hombre no te engañaría y lo sé por qué te ha buscado por todos lados esta noche y ha preguntado si te han visto, Rose se le puede ver la tristeza en los ojos además de eso también despidió a Tasha – sus palabras me asombraron y más su última parte despidió a esa arpía, pero algo tarde por qué no lo hizo desde antes pensé con amargura pero lo deje continuar – no te diré que lo perdones porque no es mi lugar, pero lo conozco desde hace un tiempo y sé que el hombre está sufriendo.- la canción estaba terminando por lo que hablo rápido – sé que estas dolida y tal vez unos días para sanar no serían de nada mal pero dale la oportunidad de explicarte Rose, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad así sea para dar una explicación – y con eso el beso mi mano y se alejó en busca de lissa.

Me quede parada en la pista de baile un poco más de lo normal hasta que el anfitrión nos llamó para la cena yo estaba sentada en una con lissa cristina, André y otras personas que no conocía, mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que en la mesa de mis padres estaba sentado Dimitri y estaba mirando para mi mesa rápidamente aparte mi vista y me centre en André, tome su mano y le di mi mejor sonrisa el me la devolvió y beso la comisura de mis labios, se sentía bien pero no espectacular como era con Dimitri, sabía que a esta hora todo el mundo sabía que era la novia de André y que me llamaba Melissa, así que no tuve que preocuparme por que me reconocieran además la peluca estaba haciendo una gran trabajo por no hablar de la máscara.

La comida estaba deliciosa pero no disfrute mucho de ella, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en Dimitri y las palabras de Cristian '' todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad así sea para explicar '' tal vez podría hacer eso, pero no ahora solo necesitaba unos días para sanar y dejar salir mi rabia, si iba hablar con él tendría que estar calmada, tenía que ir al baño por lo que me excuse lissa me dio una mirada de preocupación pero le sonríe y le dije que no tardaría ella asintió y me dejo marchar.

Entre en la casa y estaba sola aparte de los sub- chef de Gail subí un tramo de escaleras y cuando llegue al baño una mano tapo mi boca y me metió al baño atracando detrás de él iba a gritar pero me vi interrumpida por unos labios, y esos labios los conocía muy bien donde fuera que quiera. Quería empujarlo lejos de mí pero no podía su cuerpo estaba presionando el mío con fuerza inmovilizándome vi que era inútil además mi cuerpo deseaba esto aunque mi mente estaba furiosa, empecé a devolverle el beso y el aflojo su agarre de mí, mis manos se fueron a su cabello soltando la cola de caballo y pasando mis manos por su suave cabello, una de sus manos se fue a mi espalda trazando todo mi columna vertebral, su toque me erizo en el buen sentido, su lengua pido entrada pero no se la iba a dar así que tomo uno de mis pechos en su mano y empezó a sobarlo por encima de la tela su acción me hizo gemir y el aprovecho y metió su lengua con brusquedad reclamándome como él.

Se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca de mí, haciendo esto mi cuerpo estaba en llamas por el deseo, por el amor que sentía, el me siguió besando y comenzó a bajar el vestido por mi pechos dejándolos al descubierto para él. Gemí ante el contacto de su mano contra mis senos erectos. Mis pulmones necesitaba aire por lo que nos separamos, el pego su frente con la mia y hablo con voz ronza y pesada por su acento.

\- Lindo disfraz Roza, pero conozco tu cuerpo como la palma de mi mano. Donde quiera que lo vea.

\- Que haces Dimitri – pregunte tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- Recuperar lo que es mío, tu actuación con André no me engaña – el beso mi cuello aun masajeando mis pechos al desnudos – sé que me amas y te recuperare cueste lo que me cueste.

Iba a responder pero la puerta sonó y rápidamente volví a mis sentido lo aparte de mi bruscamente y pude ver dolor en sus ojos me apresure acomodar mi vestido dejándolo perfecto la ira creció en mi pero no con él, si no conmigo era tan estúpida tenía que resistirme.

\- Aléjate de mí Dimitri, lo dije enserio esto se acabó – me mire en el espejo y trate de organizar mi maquillaje, cuando iba a salir el me tomo por el brazo

\- y yo te lo dije enserio, te recuperare cuésteme lo que me cueste, tu eres mia y de nadie más. Lo entiendes – sentí su respiración en mi cara y solo lo quería aquí y ahora – ve y sigue fingiendo ser Melissa – él dijo ese nombre con desprecio – pero te lo juro Rose te recuperare, porque te amo y no me rendiré hasta que me creas – el soltó mi mano y me dejo marchar

Le di una última mirada y abrí la puerta afuera era André apoyado contra la pared esperando por mí, me dio una mirada de '' estas bien '' yo asenti tome su brazo y nos guio hacia los jardines, mis labios aún estaban en llamas donde él me había besado al igual que mis pechos seguían erectos deseando por más de su toque, sacudí esos pensamientos y recordé su cara decido al decir que me recuperaría, sabía que no estaba bromeando una parte de mi estaba dichosa y la otra estaba calmada bueno al parecer no iban a pelear por lo cual estaba agradecida las voces en mi cabeza a veces son fastidiosas. Decidí no darle segundos pensamientos y me dispuse a disfrutar del resto de la noche.

Parado a los lados de las gran puertas francesas era Mikhail y Pavel, pase por el lado de ellos y guiñe un ojo a Pavel pude ver que sus pantalones se pusieron un poco apretados y sonreí internamente, puede que busque un poco de diversión con él, digo no tendré sexo no sería capaz de acostarme con alguien distinto a Dimitri pero si podía jugar un poco con él y pasar un buen rato, guarde esa idea para más tarde y me dispuse a disfrutar del resto de la fiesta, pero con Dimitri todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos.

 _ **Bueno, al parecer nuestro Dimitri es muy decidió y Rose aun es un poco furiosa. Que piensan ustedes Pavel y Rose podrían tener algo un momento para ellos dos a lo largo de esa noche…. Cuéntenme sus opiniones estaré encantada de escucharlos.**_

 _ **Eso fue todo por hoy les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Tener una Buena noche / Mañana.**_

 _ **Maria Isabel**_


	26. Tal vez sea un nuevo comienzo

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 23 (Tal vez sea un nuevo comienzo)**

La noche continuo sin problemas, Dimitri no era la vista pues después de nuestro ''encuentro'' por así llamarlo en el baño lo vi salir acompañado por su guardaespaldas, y por lo que pude ver el hombre estaba furioso. Trate de no pensar en él pero era inútil todos mis pensamientos iban a él, de cómo se sentía sus labios contra mi boca, en mi piel desnuda y como sus manos sabían donde tocarme me perdí tanto de él y aun que por fuera sonriera por dentro me estaba muriendo lentamente.

Al pasar de la noche Cristian se acercó a mí con el director de la academia de aviación al parecer lissa le había comentado mi elección de carrera y exceptuando por la mirada depravada que medio el director todo salió muy bien acepto en recibirme el lunes en su oficina, pensé que estaría emocionada pero lo único que sentí fue un vacío en mi interior, tal vez después de todo eso no era lo que deseaba en la vida.

André había sido el novio ''falso'' perfecto toda la noche y lo admito me sentí bien de tenerlo cerca pero no era nada comparado con tener a Dimitri Dios lo extrañaba tanto, solo quería olvidar los últimos días y volver a lo que fuimos antes de ese viaje que lo arruino todo y de nuevo las palabras de Cristian brillaron en mi mente _'' todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad así sea para explicar '_ ' tal vez él tenía razón pero una parte terca de mi me detenía sabía que podía arreglar esto si quisiera pero a veces el orgullo puede más que el amor o eso dicen por ahí.

Pero y si por el orgullo lo perdía, él no me pediría perdón para siempre tarde que temprano se tendrá que dar por vencido pero el hecho es que no quiero que se dé por vencido, yo lo amo pero mi auto estima como mujer está herido, y aunque puede que no haya sido un engaño por él, sabía que por parte de Tasha estaba regocijándose de la felicidad, aunque no lo sé según escuche después de su despido desapareció, otras en mi lugar estarían dichosas pero yo simplemente no podía algo me decía que aún no habíamos visto todo de esa mujer, y si una mujer dolida es peligrosa no me quiero imaginar una rechazada.

No sé en qué momento de la noche decidí ahogar mis penas con el alcohol sabía que la resaca del día siguiente sería un perra, pero por ahora era lo único que quería era olvidar a si sea por unas horas. Estaba sentada encima de la barra de la cocina bebiendo tiros de tequila con el amigo afroamericano de André que después del cuarto tiro de tequila me di cuenta que se llamaba Alan, y déjame decirte que era una muy buena compañía por no añadir que su novia también lo engaño así que en encima de esa barra habían dos corazón roto. Triste lo sé.

\- Rose, te apuesto 100 dólares a que no eres capaz de tomarte una cerveza envenenada – Alan dijo cogiendo un vaso y muchos licores.

\- Primero que todo que mierda es una cerveza envenenada – pregunte sintiéndome fuera de lugar, el mostro un conjunto de dientes blanco y hablo.

\- Simple, tomas una cerveza y la combinas con tequila, Vodka, bacardi, y ginebra – vi como tomo un vaso cervecero y añadió la cerveza entera luego tomo los vasos de tequila y los lleno cada uno hasta el borde y luego los deposito en la cerveza haciendo la mezcla – que dices Rose – el termino mezclar de todo y me dio una mirada desafiante, al principio no quería Dios eso debe ser la muerte pero luego dije que lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

\- Este bien – cogí el vaso y me lo iba llevar a la boca pero él no me dejo.

\- Espera pequeña – él dijo y busco entre los gabinetes de la cocina y encontró lo que parecía una manguera trasparente – se toma por aquí pero antes debes de dar 10 vueltas – el me tomo por los hombros y dio las respectivas vueltas al llegar a la ultima los primero tragos estaba haciendo efecto – ahora mete esta boquilla en tu boca – el me paso la punta de la manguera – ahora apoya tu cabeza contra la barra como si fuera un almohada – hice lo que me dijo y la posición era un poco incomoda, él se paró encima de la barra con la cerveza en la mano y la punta de la manguera en la otra, vi que puso un embudo, enserio de donde saco esa mierda - Lista Rose – el pregunto y yo asenti. El comenzó a vaciar el vaso por el embudo y bajando por la manguera al llegar a mi boca pude degustar todos los sabores pero al final ya era uno, mi garganta quemaba y aun me falta media copa. Fueron los 10 segundos más largos de mi vida.

Cuando bebí la última gota no aguante más y escupí lo último Dios ahora sé a qué se debe el nombre, me levante demasiado rápido y el mundo empezó a girar a lo lejos pude escuchar muchas personas vitoreándome y no sabía que había tenido espectadores. Mierda creo que 100 dólares no valen la pena por lo que siento y sé que mañana tendré una resaca de mierda.

\- Te felicito Rose – Alan me paso un billete de 100 dólares que puso entre el camino de mis pechos.

En este punto estaba perdida mi cabeza se sentía en otro mundo y me sentía feliz sabía que era por la embriaguez pero no me importo, esto era lo que necesitaba. Tome la mano de Alan y André y los lleve a la pista de Baile. Afuera era frio pero en mi estado no lo sentí, pude olvidarme de todo de Dimitri de Tasha y de cada dolor que sentí en las ultimas hora me sentía libre así fuera por una noche **.**

Baile por lo que parecieron horas y después de un tiempo pude ver que Lissa y Cristian se unieron a nosotros la noche estaba cayendo rápidamente y mi estado de embriaguez subía con la misma rapidez, y aun que estaba pasando muy bueno mi pecho se sentía vacío, deseaba poder haber dejado con Dimitri y en este momento estaría en el calor de sus brazos… sacudí mi cabeza desechando esos pensamientos ¡STOP ROSE! Me reprendí a mí misma.

\- Rose será mejor que dejes – Lissa me aparto a un lado ella estaba un poco ebria pero no igual que yo.

\- Porque si me estoy divirtiendo Liss – hice un puchero no quería dejar.

\- sí y estas demasiado ebria, al igual que todos – ella dijo en modo mamá.

\- Hey tu igual – exclame ofendida.

\- Si pero Almenos yo aún estoy de pie y no camino para los lados – mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que era verdad, André estaba al lado de la piscina abrazando una botella de Vodka, Alan tenia a una joven en sus pies besándola y prácticamente tenido sexo en la mitad del jardín, Gracias al cielo la gente importante no estaba no me quiero imaginar el escándalo. Entrecerré mis ojos y pude ver mejor a la mujer y casi me caigo de para atrás era Gail. Ja lo sabía era una puta como todas.

\- Esta bien lo que digas, puedes buscar mis escoltas – pregunte mientras bebía mi última cerveza. Ella asintió y se fue a donde se suponía que estaba Mikhail y Pavel.

Alrededor de dos minutos después mis dos bombas sexis aparecieron con su rostro en blanco, antes quería divertirme con Pavel pero ahora solo quería a Dimitri, mi mente trajo de nuevo la imagines de el con Tasha y sentí mi ira crecer pero esta vez no lo quería lejos, quería golpearlo y hacerlo sufrir como el a mí. Pavel me cargo hasta el auto, si lo se así de mal estaba que no podía dar dos pasos sin caer, pero que puedo decir me bebí mas de la mitad del el licor de la casa. El me acomodo y abrocho el cinturón y ambos se metieron en el auto. Mientras el auto se puso en marcha, mire a la noche y sentí tantas emociones ira, tristeza, amor al parecer mi cabeza estaba lleno de pensamientos el día de hoy, pero después de ese beso en el baño mi mente se confundió, la mirada tan determinada en su cara al decir que me recuperaría cueste lo que le cueste y si de verdad me ama y todo ha sido real, pero de nuevo esta esa perra Dios la odio tanto, y antes de poder aclarar mis pensamientos las siguientes palabras salieron de mi boca.

\- Al apartamento de Belikov – Tanto Pavel como Mikhail me dieron miradas extrañas – no quiero repetirlo – advertí con la mejor voz que pudo salir, sabía que no estaban intimidados pero sabía que respetarían mi decisión.

\- Si señorita – fue todo lo que respondieron.

Pavel cambio de dirección y se entró en la gran ciudad y a pesar de que era de noche y estaba desierta era hermosa e iluminada. No sabía por qué había dicho ir donde Dimitri pero sentí el impulso de haberlo, no sabría que decir ni que hacer solo sé que quería verlo y no sé si eran los tragos hablando o yo mi racional.

El coche se detuvo en el gran edificio y lo mire por lo que pareció una eternidad, parecía tanto desde la última vez que estuve aquí, Salí del coche sin ayuda de mis guardaespaldas, los tacones hijos de puta me estaban matando por lo que me los quite y los tire en plena calle la verdad no era relevante, abrí la puertas de cristal que daban al vestíbulo y el vigilante salió disparado de su puesto.

\- Buenas noches en que puedo servirle – vi que su mirada viajo por mi cuerpo.

\- Nada muchas gracias – respondí y Salí corriendo hacia lo ascensores sabía que él quería detenerme pero a lo lejos escuche a Mikhail hablando con él, cuando las puertas se cerraron presione el piso de PH y espere a subir.

El ascensor tomo más tiempo de costumbre o eso pensé yo cuando escuche el ruido anuncio mi llegada, mis sangre palpitaba a mil, tal vez no fue una buena idea venir después de todo que voy a decir, o peor que pasa si esta con alguien, bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo. Salí y camine hacia la única puerta que había en el piso, levante mi mano y quería tocar pero no encontraba la fuerzas. La baje y tome una respiración profunda y tome todo el valor del mundo y toque duro en su puerta.

Espere y espere pero nadie abrió, debo admitir que me sentía un poco triste, quería marcharme y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo las puertas se abrieron, espero encontrarme con una bella dama pero me encontré con un hermoso Dimitri, pero no era el mismo, su traje impecable estaba desorganizado su corbata estaba alrededor de su cuello y su cabello era desastroso, tome sus ojos y eran rojos como si hubiera llorado, pero no podía ser tal vez estaba imaginado cosas.

\- Roza – fue todo lo que dijo antes de que mi mano golpeara duro contra su mejilla. Dolió como una perra pero sentí que un peso se levantó de mis hombros aún estaba furiosa pero me sentía más tranquila conmigo misma – que mierda significa esto – él dijo sobándose la gran marca que ahora estaba en tu mejilla.

\- Te lo merecías – arrastre las palabras sabía que había alcanzado mi estado máximo de embragues.

\- estas ebria – él dijo y pude ver ira en sus ojos.

\- Muy buena deducción Sherlock Holmes – Rodee mis ojos.

Él no dijo nada simplemente me tomo por un brazo y me entro al apartamento y la vista me dejo shok, todo el lugar estaba destrozado y habían miles de cosas rotas en su sala de estar había cientos de botellas vacías de licor si no conociera a Dimitri diría que hubo un robo.

\- Que paso aquí – señale sorprendida.

\- Lo mismo que paso con mi vida – él no me dio una segunda mirada y me guio hasta su cuarto.

Cuando entramos el cuarto no era diferente al resto de la casa su cama era desorganizada y todas las porcelanas estaba rotas en miles de fragmentos. El me guio hacia su cuarto de baño y encendió la ducha estaba confundida de por qué. Vine aquí para gritarle no para verlo bañar. Él se volvió hacia a mí y por primera vez pude ver la tristeza marcada en sus ojos, se acercó a mí y pensé que me iba a besar pero me tomo por los brazos y me metió en la ducha.

\- Hijo de puta esto esta helado – grite como el agua helada golpeo mi cuerpo.

\- Piénsalo la próxima vez que tomes hasta prácticamente olvidarte de cómo hablar – él se quedó parado afuera de la ducha pero sosteniéndome para no dejarme salir.

\- Dimitri por favor está muy frio – yo rogaba como mis dientes titiritaban.

Él cerro la llave y me saco cargada estilo novia, me llevo a su closet y me paro en la mita, mi cuerpo se sentía como un cubo de hielo y no ayudaba mucho que estaba en ropas mojadas. Él se acercó a uno de sus estantes y saco unos bóxer, una sudadera que me llegaba posiblemente hasta las rodillas y unas medias. Lo puso todo sobre una silla y se devolvió a mí, me quito el vestido y las bragas pero nunca me miro a la cara y sabía que sus ojos no mostraban la lujuria eran más bien de tristeza. Como me ponía su bóxer pude oler un toque licor en él.

\- Tu también estas bebiendo – señale lo obvio.

\- Si – fue todo lo que dijo.

\- porque a mí me haces congelar y tú te quedas hay como si nada – pregunte furiosa como puede juzgarme cuando él hace lo mismo.

\- porque a diferencia de ti yo si se manejar mis tragos – su voz era ronca pero con autoridad y sabía que era verdad, vi su mejilla aun colorada y me sentí culpable. No quería causarle daño.

\- siento lo de tu mejilla – dije mientras él ponía las medias en mis pies, era tan dulce la última vez que me vistió era después de haber hecho el amor en su jardín cuanto quería volver a eso. El levanto la vista y me dio una media sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos.

\- No lo sientas, me la merecía – fue todo lo que dijo y lo deje pasar estaba de acuerdo con el aun que aún me sentía triste por haberlo hecho.

El termino de vestirme y se paró a mi nivel, nuestros ojos se encontraron y en ellos vi tantas emocione y por primera vez no vi el hombre dueño del mundo, vi un niño asustado mi corazón se rompió de solo verlo así, levante mi mano para tocar su mejilla y el cerro los ojos esperando el golpe. No podía creerlo él se dejaría golpear de mi pero el caso es que no lo haría nuca más, puse mi mano en su mejilla y él se inclinó ante mi toque saboree este momento, el abrió sus ojos y me miro por lo que pareció una eternidad, levanto su mano y la llevo a mi cabello y pude ver como deslizo la peluca mojada por mi cabello.

\- Así está mejor – el susurro, le di un sonrisa sincera la cual el devolvió. – ven tienes que dormir un poco aun estas un poco ebria – quería negarme pero sabía que tenía razón, además si quería hablar con él tenía que estar en mis cinco sentidos.

El me llevo a su cama y de un cajón saco cobijas térmicas nuevas lo cual di las gracias mi cuerpo aún estaba congelado, el me acostó en una parte de la cama y encima puso las colchas, vi que se iba y no quería, solo quería tenerlo aquí conmigo. Tome su mano y lo detuve.

\- Quédate – suplique, vi la batalla en sus ojos pero el no dijo nada solo asintió y se metió a mi lado.

Él no me toco me dio mi espacio pero eso era lo que menos quería, por lo que me di la vuelta y enterré mi cara en el hueco de su cuello inhalando su aroma. Me sentía en casa. Él paso un brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo más a él y di la bienvenida a su toque. Suspire feliz de estar en sus brazos sabía que había mucho de qué hablar pero le daría la oportunidad de explicar, Sparky tiene razón todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Mis ojos se sentían pensado al igual que mi cuerpo y sentí que el mundo desaparece ante mi vista y lo último que escuche fue.

\- Te amo Roza – con voz entrecortada y con eso caí en un sueño en los brazos de mi amado.

 _ **Bueno otro capítulo, lo siento pero me sentí con la necesidad de hacer este capítulo, el drama aún no ha acabado pero tal vez ellos dos merecen un oportunidad, y será lo que vio Rose es verdad de ver a Dimitri llorando, bueno tal vez en el siguiente capítulo nos demos cuenta.**_

 _ **Siento publicar tan tarde es solo que estudie todo el día y pude escribir ya muy tarde pero aquí esta echo y terminado.**_

 _ **Y por último quiero dedicar este capítulo y a partir de aquí todos los que siguen a una persona muy especial '**_ _ **' Ims86'' ella ha sido una de mis seguidoras más fieles. Gracias por esos comentarios y por alentar mi historia.**_

 _ **Bueno eso es todo les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche / mañana**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	27. Tal vez alguien arriba sonríe

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 24 (¿Tal vez alguien arriba sonríe para abajo?)**

 **PDVD.**

La respiración de Rose se volvió uniforme y sé que ella se quedó dormida, en mis brazos donde siento que ella pertenece, pero aun que la tengo aquí conmigo no puedo dejar de sentir como si miles de millas nos separaran y cada vez nos separamos más. La aparte de mi para poderla ver mejor. Ella es simplemente hermosa aunque un poco de su rímel se haya corrido por el agua ella sigue siendo la criatura más hermosa que he visto en la vida. Sus largos cabellos marrones y su piel almendra sin una impresión. Pero lo que más amo de todo son esas enormes orbes color marrón que son sus ojos sabía desde el día en que la vi que podía mirar a ellos por el resto de mi vida.

Sabía que no conseguiría el sueño, si ella estaba aquí pero solo porque estaba borracha en la mañana se levantaría y volvería a odiarme por lo que había hecho y no puedo culparla a un qué sé que no fue error mío, pero igual tuve que haber sido más fuerte que cualquier cosa, pero fui débil y por ese error tal vez la perdí.

Cuando le dije en el baño que la recuperaría estaba seguro pero al verla con André todo cambio, él era de su edad y compartía muchas cosas en común cosas que ella y yo no compartimos y lo supe desde la primera noche que la hice mia pero el lado egoísta mío se niega a dejarla ir, no puedo soportar la idea de otro hombre besándola, acariciándola dándole placer, el simple pensamiento me hace enfermo.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado de no despertarla pero con la borrachera que tenía, ni un temblor pudiera levantarla. Baje las escaleras y mire mi casa y joder sí que era una desastre pero que puedo decir así era mi vida…. Desde el día en que me dejo prácticamente mi vida se había acabo si es algo melodramático pero era la verdad. Por ella yo me sentía vivo, camine por mí '' hogar'' por así decirlo y fui directo a la cocina. Saque una botella de vodka y me dirigí al sofa o lo que quedaba de él.

Afuera pude ver la noche y era más oscura de lo que siempre fue o tal vez yo la quise ver así, destape la botella y bebí un gran trago el licor quemo pero no molesto, después de casi tres días de estar perdido en el licor ya no tenía el mismo efecto. Y esa era la verdad desde que ella dio por terminado esto fue mi único refugio el licor. Accedí a ir al cumpleaños de Ozera solo por verla pero después de no poderla ver perdí mis esperanzas hasta que vi la hermosa trigueña con cabello negro. Supe de inmediato que era ella, su cuerpo la delato ese hermoso cuerpo en el que me he perdido más de una vez y aunque ella no lo sepa fue la primera mujer que le hice el amor.

Por otro lado me enfurecí al verle el cabello de ese color. Me recordó a Tasha la perra malcriada que arruino mi vida. Después de recibir los exámenes de Sonya fui y la busque echo furia, ella actuó como si nada he inocente y después de decirle que la arruinaría y posiblemente meterla a la cárcel fui y llame al abogado de mi madre, pero cuando fuimos a buscarla había desaparecido de la fase de la tierra, alguien en mi lugar estaría feliz pero yo sabía que ella no se daría vencida tan fácilmente y buscaría venganza, y no tengo miedo por mi si no por el daño que podría hacerle a Rose.

Metí nuevamente la botella en mi boca pero nada salió de esta, la tire con las otras vacías que yacían en el piso y fui a buscar otra, repetí el proceso y pensé en todo lo que había perdido solo por una mujer que ha arruinado mi vida por completo y sabía que no me podía mentir a mí mismo en el fondo de mi sabía que no podía recuperar a Rose y eso me mato en vida.

La luz de la noche hiso brillar la caja encima de mi mesa de café. Solté la botella y la cogí, dentro de esta era un anillo de compromiso lo compre para ella, era una banda de oro y encima de esta era solo un diamante pero no cualquiera era un diamante negro. Me pareció único al igual que ella, quería dárselo el día de su décimo noveno cumpleaños. Seria en marzo yo no quería esperar tanto pero sabía que no podíamos tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, pero si soy sincero la haría la señora Belikov ahora mismo, yo sabía que ella era la indicada.

Unos pasos por las escaleras me advirtieron que ya no estaba solo, cerré la caja rápidamente y la metí en mis pantalones, volví la mirada y hay parada en la mitad de la sala usando nada más que una sudadera y medías estaba el amor de mi vida, su cara mostraba el desconcierto y la tristeza. Ella desvió la mirada a la botella de vodka y yo la cogí rápidamente tratando de ocultarla de ella.

\- no te atrevas – ella camino hasta mí, y me la arrebato de la mano – por qué haces esto Dimitri, esto no eres tu – ella la soltó y la dejo caer en el suelo partiéndola en mil pedazos y regando su contenido.

\- Rose vuelve a dormir por favor – dije parándome.

\- no hasta que me respondas porque estás aquí y no estás en la cama conmigo.

\- Rose no lo hagas más difícil por favor ve y duerme no tengo sueño, simplemente déjalo pasar – no quería discutir más con ella.

\- que lo deje pasar – ella pregunto incrédula – mira este lugar parece un basurero y mírate estas ahogado en el alcohol, por todos los cielos que te paso tú no eres así – sentí que la ira que había estado conteniendo por estos días estallo.

\- Que me pasa – reí falsamente – un lunático persigue a mi novia, la puta de mi abogada me drogo y casi me viola, mi novia no me deja explicar y me deja y encima de eso finge ser la mujer de otro tipo – di dos pasos hasta que quede frente a ella – y tú te atreves a preguntarme que me pasa, como puedes ver Rose mi vida es un infierno – resople y me dirigí a buscar una nueva botella de vodka.

Pude sentir sus ojos quemando en mi pero no me importo tenía que controlarme, ella no tenía la culpa de esto, ella solo era la víctima en este círculo vicioso. Escuche leves pasos levante la vista y la mire, una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y pude ver ira en ellos, me prepare para sus gritos.

\- y que dices de la mia Dimitri cree que la llevo fácil, mi padre decidió venir a una puta ciudad que solo me ha traído problemas, tengo un puto asechador que ni siquiera se me pasa por la mente quien puede ser, mi novio es 7 años mayor que yo y siempre estoy al temor que me deje por otra, y como si no fuera suficiente su puto abogado es su ex amante y casi prometida en un pasado y a pesar de todo a un no entiendo por qué coños seguía trabajando para ti – ella termino y su respiración era pesada, y lo único que quedo grabado fue '' mi novio'' no ''ex'' ósea que todavía había un poco de esperanza.

La mire por unos momentos y ella me miro era una guerra de miradas, al final no aguante mas y abrí la botella y bebí un trago de licor, casi me bebí toda la botella hasta que ella me la arrebato y la tiro contra la pared – que coños haces – estaba furiosa y lo sabía.

\- beber – fue todo lo que dije, sabía que no estaba bien mi comportamiento.

\- Porque lo haces – su voz era un susurro – acaso eres un borracho – ella pregunto y no la mire simplemente busque otra botella.

\- y si lo soy que, ese ya no es tu problema.

\- porque no entiendes joder – ella se tapó la cara tratando de no llorar – un borracho mato a mi abuela, los aborrezco Dimitri por qué no lo entiendes – su confesión me dejo entumecido, no sabía cómo había muerto su abuela y para decir verdad me sentí culpable por ella verme así, quería hablar pero ella continuo – ella iba para nuestra casa a cenar como cada noche, un señor se le acercó muy borracho y le pidió dinero, ella se negó y el la apuñalo 10 veces y repetía una y otra vez diciéndole '' todos los ricos son iguales'' lo sé por qué los testigos dijeron, desde entonces los aborrezco, sé que no parece por mi show de esta noche y para ser franca fue la primera vez que lo hago y la última pero la verdad es que les tengo miedo y verte así me trajo recuerdos – ella dijo y sus ojos estaban iluminados por las lágrimas.

Solté la botella y corrí hacia donde ella y la tome en mi brazos, Dios como pude ser tan estúpido siempre le hago daño de una forma u otra tal vez no seamos el uno paro el otro, deseche mis pensamientos y la abrace con todo mi ser yo la necesitaba más que a mi vida, Roza era todo, sin ella nada tenía sentido. Lloro un poco más hasta que se calmó la iba a soltar no quería que ella se hiciera una idea equivocada y saliera corriendo pero ella no me dejo.

\- por favor no me dejes – suplico entre sollozos.

\- aquí estoy – sobe su cabello.

\- No Dimitri, no me dejes ni ahora ni nunca – ella se pegó más a mi como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus palabras trajeron luz a mi vida.

\- pero dijiste que estaba muerto para ti – las palabras dolieron en lo más profundo de mi, ella levanto su mirada y la cruzo con la mia.

\- mentí Dimitri, te extraño tanto – fue todo lo que dijo y me abrazo más fuerte – te creo, sé que no me engañaste – sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunte tratando de confirmar lo que mis oídos escucharon.

\- enserio, alguien me dijo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y yo te la estoy dando, te creo Dimitri – yo no podía creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban esta mujer perfecta creía en mí, no sé qué hice para merecer esto pero solo daba gracias por ello. Pero también quería que ella estuviera 100 por ciento segura por lo que la solté y camine hasta la mesa del comedor, cogí el papel que he estado leyendo desde que llego desde los Ángeles y se los lleve.

\- Aquí – le entregue el papel.

\- que es – ella frunció su seño. Me encantaba cuando lo hacía.

\- la prueba de que fui drogado – ella abrió sus ojos y miro el papel dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su boca se abrió en estado de Shok. Ella soltó el papel y se lanzó a mis brazos.

\- Dios lo siento tanto Amor – ella lloro y me sentí también ante su nombre hacia mí.

\- Shhh pequeña no llores todo está bien – yo intente calmarla pero ella lloro como un niño perdido.

Ella levanto sus ojos oscuros por las lágrimas y yo pase un pulgar por su mejilla amando el calor que de este emitía, sus ojos bajaron a mis labios y sabía que ella quería besarme pero esta temerosa a mi rechazo en sus ojos estaba marcada la culpa, yo en cambio solo quería tenerla por lo que baje mis labios a los de ella y rose esos hermoso rosados he hinchados labios que estaba mojados por sus lágrimas. Los cepille suavemente amando el contacto que había entre nosotros.

Ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello y me atrajo más y no le negué, desde nuestras posiciones estaba un poco incómodo por lo cual la tome por la cintura y la senté encima de la barra de la cocina, ella abrió sus piernas para dejarme pasar. Me pare entre sus piernas y la atraje más a mí, nuestro beso era dulce pero quería más por lo que mordí su labio pidiendo entrada y ella acepto, mi lengua exploro la caverna que es su boca y cuando se reunió con la de ella. Yo estaba en casa **.**

Ella levanto sus pequeñas manos y empezó a soltar los botones de mi camisa, uno por uno y yo no sabía si a un estaba preparada para esto pero a decir verdad no quería parar ella sintió mis pensamientos y hablo – no pares te necesito, necesito que me hagas el amor, regrésame a casa – sus palabras enviaron un escalofrió por mi cuerpo '' regrésame a casa '' esas simples tres palabras resumieron todo lo que yo quería por dentro.

La bese con todo el amor que sentía, ella término de quitar mi camisa y la tiro algún lugar, yo lentamente sobe sus piernas y saboree la suavidad de su piel. Fui subiendo mi mano hasta el dobladillo de la sudadera y se lo fui subiendo hasta quitarlo por su cabeza. Ella quedo solo en mi bóxer esta mujer era una diosa. Mi diosa.

La mire por un largo momento tomándome cada centímetro de su cuerpo, memorizando cada pulgada de su piel y cada rasgo que la caracterizo, pude ver que su cuerpo había cambiado un poco. Ya no era el cuerpo de una niña ahora era todo una mujer y yo fui quien la convirtió en eso, mire sus ojos y ellos reflejaban los míos. Amor.

Lleve nuevamente mis labios a los de ella y la tome por la cintura pegándola más a mi cuerpo, sus pechos cálidos estaban contra mi pecho. Ella bajo su mano y desabrocho el pantalón dejándolo caer a mis pies me los quite sin dejar de besarla y yo pase a quitar sus bóxer, el pensamiento me hizo reír. Ella levanto sus caderas para ayudarme a bajárselos y cuando se los quite los tire junto con el resto de nuestras ropas. No aguantaba más necesitaba sentirla a mi alrededor me despoje de mis bóxer y jale un poco de cuerpo dejando su vagina a mi entera disposición.

Quite mis labios de los de ella y comencé a besar su cuello asegurándome de márcala como mia, porque eso era lo que era. Seguí mi recorrido y chupe sus perfectos pechos que con el simple roce de mis labios se pusieron duros, Rose no paraba de gemir y eso me excitó más. Sus gemidos eran música para mi oídos no aguantando más me pare y la mire a los ojos, cogí mi pene duro y adolorido y empecé a lubricarme con sus jugos.

\- Mírame, mientras te hago el amor – ella abrió sus ojos y me miro, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, la penetre con brusquedad. Ambos nos quejamos al mismo tiempo. No me moví solo me que dentro de ella disfrutando de tenerla de nuevo donde pertenecía, ella tenía los ojos cerrados – Mírame Roza, quiero que veas como te hago mia – dije con los dientes apretados, ella obedeció y me miro sus manos se fueron a mis hombros y se sostuvo.

Empecé a moverme suavemente añorando el momento quería que durara, quería disfrutar lo que se me había negado por días, solo quería disfrutar de mi mujer. Ella cerró sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo más a ella, suplicando silenciosamente por más. Y así se lo di comencé a penetrar más duro y más rápido y sentí que sus paredes se cierran alrededor de mi pene, deje caer mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y ella me abrazo más pegado a su cuerpo. Mis penetradas cada vez eran con más fuerza deje salir todo el dolor la angustia y la ira de los últimos día. Me aferre a ella. Ella fue mi salvación.

Sus piernas apretaron a mí alrededor con fuerza y así mismo llego a su clímax, su orgasmo fue duro y largo y de solo sentir su semen bañándome me deje venir duro dentro de ella llenándola con mis semillas saboree el cielo. Me quede pegado a su cuerpo tratando de recuperar el aliento y a decir verdad no quería soltarla tenía miedo de que si lo hacía desaparecería, ella sobo mi cabello tiernamente y no pude retener más las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos rodando por sus pechos. No había llorado desde que era un niño pero al saber que la había perdido se convirtió en el pan de cada día, pero esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza eran de felicidad de saber que ella estaba aquí y estaba conmigo. Rose me aparto y me miro a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – ella paso su pulgar limpiándome las lágrimas.

\- porque tengo miedo a perderte – admití mi mayor miedo en voz alta.

\- No lo aras, no me perderás y si lo haces sé que en el camino me encontraras – ella beso mis lágrimas.

\- y si no quieres regresar- pregunte y sabía que sonaba como un niño chiquito y muy asustado.

\- siempre encontrare el camino a casa – ''casa'' esa palabra celebro tantas promesas – te convertiste en mi todo Dimitri, estos días fueron horribles no comía solo dormía para olvidar y cuando no lo hacía solo lloraba, te necesito – ella admitió y sus palabras me trajeron seguridad. – Estamos juntos en esto – afirmo mirándome a los ojos.

\- ¿Juntos? – confirme su promesa.

\- Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Lo que venga lo afrontaremos juntos tu y yo, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer pero si lo hacemos juntos todo será más fácil, no abra engaños ni mentiras ni terceras personas, solo somos tu y yo y nuestro futuro – Sus palabras llegaron hasta lo más profundo de mi ser y sabía que todo iba a estar bien a partir de aquí. La tome y la bese tiernamente.

Pude ver que su piel estaba erizada y sabía que era por el frio, así que la tome en mis brazos y la lleve al sofa donde dormimos la primera noche. Me acosté y la tire encima de mí y pase la colcha térmica encima de nosotros, mis ojos se sentía pesados al igual que mi cuerpo. Y sabía que no era solo el cansancio de nuestra prueba de amor, era el cansancio de los días, la falta de sueño y alimento y el exceso de alcohol. Hice una nota mental para deshacerme de todo el licor de la casa y me prometí no volverlo a consumir en esa cantidad no quería alejar a mi Roza. Su cuerpo se relajó y sabía que se estaba quedando dormida pero antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento logro murmurar.

\- Te amo amor – su voz se fue apagando pero entendí con claridad, sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en días sobe su cabello y lo bese.

\- Te amo mi roza – mire el horizonte y vi como el solo salía y el panorama empezó a pintarse de blanco, di gracias al cielo por sonreír hacia nosotros y así me dormí con mi amor en brazos y viendo la primera caída de la nieve.

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy hermosas, espero que les guste este capítulo lo escribí con mucho amor para todas ustedes…. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche / mañana**_

 _ **Maria Isabel**_


	28. nieve y una gran sorpresa

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 25 (nieve y una gran sorpresa.)**

 **PDVD**

 _Entre en una gran casa, no la había visto nunca pero en el interior sabía que era mia, era una preciosidad tenía pisos de mármol y grandes paredes, a todo el frente de la gran puerta se posaba un gran árbol de navidad y en su punta era la estrella más gran que había visto._

 _Di unos pasos más y me acerque la árbol y pude ver que en este había una bolas pintadas a manos y por su contextura y mezcla de tonos fue hecha por un niño muy pequeño, tome un dibujo que se posó cerca del tronco y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo era una pintura de una familia, en aquel retrato había una mujer que parecía embarazada, un señor demasiado alto y en la mitad de ellos dos era una niña con un tutu rosado. Era un hermoso dibujo._

 _Lo puse en su lugar y camine un poco más por la casa, no te que era grande pero era un hogar los colores eran cálidos y hogareños, camine hacia el salón principal y vi cientos de juguetes de niña. La chimenea ardía y afuera de la gran ventana se podía ver como la nieve caía pintando el panorama de blanco._

 _Subí el tramo de escalares y mire la planta de arriba note que habían varios cuartos y por instinto fui al cuarto principal, al abrir la puerta note que la cama estaba distendida pero no había nadie en ella… Raro pensé, sin más pensamientos me quite la corbata y los zapatos se sentía bien este piso. Me tire en la cama y sobe mis ojos estaba cansado y solo quería dormir._

 _Pero antes de poder cerrar los ojos escuche unos sonidos como unas risas pero eran en diferente tonos una era más bien como un chillido y la otra era la voz más hermosa que había escuchado, me levante y fui a buscar de donde provenía el sonido, camine por toda la casa y pude ver siento de decoraciones navideñas unas compradas y otras echas en casa, al llegar al final del pasillo me detuve frente a la puerta blanca de madera y con flores moradas. Pude escuchar mejor la voz y supe que una era una niña. Sin querer ser visto entre abrí la puerta para ver las '' intrusas ''_

 _En mis labios se dibujó la sonrisa más grande del mundo. En la cama con respaldo de corona se posaba una niña de unos 3 años con el cabello marrón rizado y labios rosados iguales a los de la mujer que le leía, pero sus ojos chocolate eran idénticos a los míos al igual que su color de piel, la niña saltaba de emoción mientras que la señora le leía, no pude ver bien quien era ya que el libro tapaba su rostros. Ella estaba sentada en una mecedora y una gran colcha la tapaba del pecho para abajo._

 _\- ….. Otra vez Momma – la niña le pidió a su madre que le leyera nuevamente los cuentos, la dama bajo el libro rebelando a mi Roza._

 _\- no princesa es hora de dormir – Rose la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo la niña hizo un puchero al igual que lo hacia su madre._

 _\- Pero Papá a un no regresa – su rostro era triste y tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas._

 _\- ¿quieres esperarlo? – la niña asintió emocionada y en esas miro para la puerta y salió disparada del regazo de su madre._

 _\- Papi – corrió hacia a mí y en mi instinto baje y la agarre – por fin estas en casa – ella beso descuidadamente mi mejilla._

 _\- Hola princesa has sido buena para tu madre – ella asintió emocionada._

 _\- Si Papi, Mami me ayudo hacer la carta a santa. Quieres ver – pregunto con sus ojos iluminados y yo solo pude aceptar, ella salió disparada escaleras abajo y yo me levante y fui a donde estaba mi Roza._

 _\- Hola a ti también – baje y la bese apasionadamente._

 _\- Mmm, solo me vas a saludar a mí – ella pregunto levantándose y cuando lo hizo la colcha rodo fuera de su cuerpo y pude ver su gran estómago, una de sus manos acaricio su gran vientre y su dedo anular pude ver que se posó dos anillo uno era con un diamante negro y el otro era una sencilla y elegante banda de oro. Mire a mi dedo y note que tenía una igual, instantáneamente sonríe. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me beso – hoy estuve en el doctor y me dijo el sexo él bebe – yo lleve mi mano y acaricie su gran vientre no podría estar más feliz._

 _\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte maravillado de saber que ella llevaba a mi segundo hijo._

 _\- Es un - …_

Algo o alguien me saco de mi sueño. Sentí una leve sacudida en mi hombro tratando de despertarme pero yo solo gruñí. Quería volver al sueño con Rose y mis hijos. El intruso siguió moviéndome violentamente y abrí un ojo y pude ver a Rose sonriendo.

\- Dimitri levántate – su voz era emocionado y tuve que mirar bien para ver si no era un sueño de que ella estaba aquí. Abrí mis ojos más y vi que no era un sueño ella era en realidad aquí en toda su gloria. Su cabello era un desastre y su cuerpo estaba erizado por el frio pero su rostro mostraba la felicidad – Dios casi que no te despierta. – sonríe ella por fin estaba aquí. Me levante y una corriente fría me recibió la ignore y me concentre en mi Diosa.

\- me puedes decir por qué me despiertas, Roza por favor apenas si hemos dormido – mi cuerpo estaba adolorido y solo quería dormir todo el día con ella en mis brazos.

\- Deja de ser gruñón, mira – ella señalo a la ventana emocionada y pude ver que como la nieve caía en gran cantidad.

\- Roza es solo nieve – volví y me acurruque en el sillón tirano de ella hacia a mí. Ella se resistió.

\- es la primera vez que la veo podemos salir – la mire y vi sus ojos iluminados como un atardecer de primavera, me volví a incorporar y pregunte.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No la conocía? – pregunte sorprendido, como la hija del hombre más poderoso del mundo no conocía la nieve, era algo difícil de creer, pero ella me confirmo al negar con su cabeza y se explicó.

\- de donde soy no hay nieve, si hace frio pero no tanto como para que caiga, mi padre siempre quiso llevarme a conocerla pero en la época que nevaba tenia escuela y no podía suspenderla por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de verla – ella se levantó desnuda y me dejo ver su exquisito cuerpo. Sentí que mi pene se hincho ante la vista – quiero tocarla – ella anuncio dándose la vuelta y dejándome ver sus deliciosos pechos silbe y me tire contra el sofa. Dios nunca tendría suficiente de esta mujer.

\- Rose es frio afuera por qué mejor no vienes y dormimos un poco más – levante la colcha incitándola a unirse a mí. Ella me miro y me miro y me miro…. Y de pronto salió corriendo y se sentó ahorcajas en mi cuerpo. Eso me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Vamos amor, quiero verla de cerca y jugar con ella – ella bajo sus labios por mi barbilla y besando mi cuello – como un buen novio debes complacerme – siguió bajando por mis pecho y tomando un pezón en su boca. Gemí y sabía que me estaba excitando para sacar lo que quiera. Que demonio el que era esta mujer.

\- Cariño esta frio afuera tendrás tres meces para disfrutar de ella – murmure entre dientes se sentía tan bien atendiendo mi cuerpo.

\- pero quiero verla ahora – Rose siguió besando cada pulgada de mi torso y ella ya me tenía donde quería pero no sin antes hacerla mia.

\- Esta bien.- accedí sabía que me congelaría todo.

\- Ok entonces vamos – pero antes de que se parara la volví a sentar sobre mí ya hinchado pene.

\- Oh no cariño, primero haremos el amor no me calentaste por nada y luego si podremos ver la nieve – dije sujetándola fuerte por las caderas sus ojos se nublaron con lujuria y una sonrisa pícara dibujo en su rostro.

\- Esta bien – ella accedió, iba hablar pero sentí que ella retiro la colcha termina y la tiro al suelo. Cogió mi gran pene hinchado y adolorido y con una gran penetrada se sentó en mí. Dios se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Ella no espero a ajustarse solo empezó a moverse con una gran velocidad y dureza, sabía que estaba ansiosa pero no me importo me deje llevar. Cogí sus caderas y uní las mías con fuerza a ella imponiendo un ritmo, sus ricas tetas saltaban de arriba abajo y eso era excitante y estimulante. Ella me agarro los hombro clavando sus perfectas uñas barnizadas en ellos. Dolió pero mezclado con el placer fue exquisito.

\- Te sientes tan bien Dimitri – ella balbuceo con los ojos cerrados – Dios me voy a venir Dimitri arder – ella ordeno y yo cumplí como su sirviente.

\- Venid para mi Roza.

\- Dimitri no puedo – por sus ojos rodo una lagrima y sabía que en esta pose para ella era un poco difícil poder llegar a su clímax. Salí de ella y con una velocidad impresionante la puse a cuatro patas y la penetre duro y sin compasión, ella se sostuvo del respaldo del sillón para no caer. La agarre por las caderas y di todo de mí, sabía que ella se sentía romper y eso me gusto.

\- Oh si así… más, mas por favor – ella gritaba de placer baje mi mano y jugué con su jugoso clítoris hinchado y ese fue su fin – Oh Dios Dimitri siiiiiiiiiiiiii – como exploto alrededor de mi polla bañándome con su semen, la sola vista de su placer me hizo venir duro y muy dentro de ella con su nombre saliendo de mis labios.

Ella callo y yo caí encima de ella, nuestros cuerpos era sudoroso y el frio quedo olvidado, retire el cabello de su espalda y plante tiernos besos en ella. Me sentía en un sueño del cual no quiero despertar. Nuestra respiración se regulo y ella salto del sofa y subió a gran velocidad por las escalas de verdad estaba impaciente.

Sabía que ella estaba en la ducha por lo que me levante y fui a buscar mi teléfono marque el número de mi ama de llaves y le pedí el favor de venir a limpiar y remplazar las cosas rotas. Cuando termine fui a la cocina y busque todas las botellas de licor y vacié su contenido y luego las tire a la basura, cuando me deshice hasta de la última botella, subí hacia mi cuarto y vi a Rose en la ducha cantando una canción de Beyonce la reconocí porque a mi hermana le encanta.

 _ **I look and stare so deep in your eyes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **i touch on you more and more every time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **when you leave i'm begging you not to go**_

 _ **call you name two, three times in a row  
such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
how i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame  
yeah  
'cause i know i don't understand  
just how your love can do what no one else can**_

 _ **got me lookin' so crazy right now (your love)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now  
got me lookin' so crazy right now (your touch)  
got me lookin' so crazy right now  
got me hoping' you page me right now (your kiss)  
got me hoping' you save me right now  
lookin' so crazy in love  
got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love**_.

Ella canto la canción y yo sonreí ame verla tan feliz, me metí con ella en la ducha y nos bañamos juntos, fue un momento intimo en el que no hubo sexo solo miradas y caricias, cuando estábamos limpios. Envolví una toalla en su delicado cuerpo y otro en el mío. Fuimos a mi closet y vi que ella no tenía ropa aquí, pero recordé que Viktoria dejaba algunas cosas aquí cuando dormía, podrían ser de la misma talla. La deje parada en mi armario y fui a la habitación que ella suele utilizar al quedarse aquí. Tome unos vaqueros térmicos y unas botas, sabía que ninguna de sus camisas le quedarían, Rose era de busto grande. Sonreí ante esto.

Salí del cuarto y fui nuevamente a mi armario. Rose estaba solamente usando unos boxers míos que en la tirilla se podían leer Kalvin Klein, estaba sentada en una silla pasando un peine por su cabello, note que se lo dividió en dos y primero peino un lado y luego otro, sus pechos eran al descubierto y ella se sentía tan relajada delante de mí. Momento como estos nos hizo parecer una pareja de esposos. Le pase los pantalones y zapatos y ella medio una mirada inquisitiva.

\- Son de mi hermana – ella asintió y pude ver que sus hombros se relajaron, sabía que por su mente pasaba mis antiguas amantes pero ninguna de ella vino nunca aquí no quería manchar mi lugar por así decirlo.

Nos vestimos y al final Rose termino usando una camisa mia y una chaqueta que le llego casi a la rodilla, pensé que no quería salir así. Por lo general era tan refinada pero ella no le dio importancia simplemente dijo '' era eso o congelarme, además amo llevar tus ropas '' al igual que a mí me encantaba verlas en ella. Tomo mi mano demasiado impaciente y corrió por la puerta.

Estaba demasiado excitada para esperar el ascensor y corrió por las escaleras me sentía como un niño pero la sensación me encanto. Por Rose me comportaría como uno si me lo pidiera. Llegamos al vestíbulo y el vigilante nos dios un asentimiento vi que miro a Rose más de lo necesario y le envié una mirada de muerte que lo hizo temblar.

Al salir por las puertas el frio nos recibió, al principio me estremecí y vi que Rose hizo lo mismo, la tome en mis brazos y la atraje a mi cuerpo dándole de mi calor ella se acurruco pero saco una mano y dejo caer copos de nieve en ella, sus ojos eran iluminados y parecía una niña, mire sus reacciones y sus diferentes gestos y a decir verdad parecía una niña que apenas había aprendido a caminar. La imagen de la pequeña brillo en mi mente y sonreí ese es el futuro que quiero al lado de mi Roza y luchare por él.

\- Ven vamos – la tome de la cintura y pare un taxi. No me montaba en estas cosas en los años pero hoy no me apetece conducir. Le di al conductor instrucciones de llevarnos a Central Park el asintió y empezó a conducir.

\- ¿Porque vamos a ya? – Rose pregunto unos segundos después.

\- Es hermoso en esta época del año, si no me equivoco debe de estar ya decorado. – ella no dijo nada y se quedó pensativa.

\- Celebras la navidad – soltó de repente. La mire y no sabía que decir mi madre si lo hacía pero yo no nunca le vi sentido a esas cosas bueno nunca hasta ahora.

\- No, No lo hacía.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Nunca me pareció especial – me encogí de hombros – nunca vi el sentido de posar un árbol en la mitad de tu sala y decorarlo.

\- Dios que blasfemias acabas de decir – ella se retiró y me miro – no solo es el árbol, son las luces, la cena de navidad. Destapar los regalos con tu familia. Es una época para estar en familia. Creo que es la única época en el año donde puedes ver los que no se han visto en todo el año.

\- ese es mi punto Rose, por que esperar hasta navidad.

\- Dimitri no todas las personas son privilegiadas como nosotros si queremos podemos ir donde quiera cuando queramos. Hay personas que tienen que ahorrar todo un año para épocas como estas poder viajar y ver sus familias – ella dijo y tenía razón yo era muy egoísta y sabía que no todos tenia los lujos de nosotros.

\- Lo siento cariño, tienes razón – bese su mejilla y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

\- ¿la celebraras este año conmigo?

\- Por supuesto Roza, todo quiero hacer contigo – la atraje más a mi cuerpo y ella se acurro en él.

\- ¿Ósea que compraremos una árbol?

\- Pensé que ya tenías uno – para que necesita dos árboles pensé.

\- No tonto, no para mí – ella se apartó y me miro – es para ti para esa gran sala que tienes, de verdad tu casa es deprimente parece mas una galería que un hogar – y ella nuevamente tuvo razón.

\- Quieres que compremos un árbol – ella asintió – y lo decoremos juntos – pregunte y sonrió grande y ancho.

\- Por supuesto – la bese y murmure en sus labios.

\- entonces compraremos el árbol más grande que haya en esta ciudad.

La bese nuevamente pero fuimos interrumpidos por el chofer anunciando nuestra llegada. Pague al señor dejando una gran propina y ayude a Rose a bajar. Central Park era igual que siempre. Grande hermoso y verde aunque sus árboles estaban bañados por una fina capa de nieve. Sabía que a mediados de diciembre seria totalmente blanco como en un cuento de hadas.

Caminados y Rose miraba todo a su alrededor fascinada y yo estaba fascinado de verla tan feliz a ella. Cogido de la mano caminamos y caminamos y caminamos. Hablamos un poco de todo ella me conto un poco más de su vida en Turquía y yo le hable de mis años en la universidad, se sentía bien estar así. Fue todo lo que siempre quise y Rose me brindo eso.

Llegamos a un banco y ella se sentó y yo fui a buscar algo caliente para ambos. Compre chocolates y unos pretzel con chocolate derretido para ella sabía que le encantaría. Pague por todo y fui de nuevo donde la deje. Al llegar pude notar su ceño fruncido y de inmediato me pregunte.

\- Que pasa amor estas bien.

\- Si, solo que mis padres me acabaron de avisar que estarían fuera del país por 10 días – su seño se profundizo

\- y eso es malo porque – pregunte tomando un poco de mi chocolate.

\- No me gusta estar sola en casa. Además le dije a Baba que quería que armáramos el árbol en familia – ella frunció el entrecejo y de pronto una conversación me brillo en la mente y sabía que tenía que hacer.

\- Rose puedes buscarme por favor un poco más de chocolate – ella asintió sin protestar se paró y se dirigió hacia el anciano que vendía los chocolates. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que saque mi móvil y envíe un mensaje a Kevin mi piloto. Lo cerré justo cuando Rose me entrego una nueva Taza – Gracias cariño – la bese y ella me sonrió.

\- Así que, que aras en esos días – pregunte y ella me miro.

\- más bien que aremos no me puedes dejar sola, moriría literalmente de aburrimiento – me reí de su exageración.

\- eres la reina del drama te lo habían dicho – ella rodo sus ojos pero igual sonrió – Rose tu pasaporte a un está vigente – pregunte. Ella me dio una mirada desconcertada pero igual respondió.

\- si por supuesto ¿por qué?

\- te tengo una sorpresa – dije y sus ojos se iluminaron.

\- Que es – pregunto emocionada la acerque a mí, bese sus labios y murmure a su oído.

\- Has tus maletas nos vamos a Rusia.

 _ **Bueno, bueno otro capítulo narrado por nuestro Dios Ruso, que les pareció fue un poco de tiempo Romitri de verdad que me encanta escribir capítulos como estos.**_

 _ **Quiero que sepan que la historia a un no termina y falta un poco más por ver, aun debemos descubrir quien es el loco de las flores y donde fue a parar Tasha, pero es importante que comprenda que no me van las historias rápidas, como pueden notar en esta historia solo han pasado casi dos semanas pero es porque así estaba planeada como personas sabemos que en un día se viven muchas experiencias así que por favor no se desanimen, no me parece justo tener un capitulo bueno y al otro un pelea para mí no tiene sentido.**_

 _ **Muchos de ustedes se deben preguntar por qué no ha habido más flores. No es que no las haya es solo que Rose no ha estado mucho en su casa así que es imposible verlas, pero créanme el drama a un no termina.**_

 _ **Y por último mil gracias por los hermosos comentarios que me dejan. Me sacan muchas sonrisas a Diario adoro contar con ustedes.  
**_

_**Mi hermosas eso fue todo por hoy les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche/ mañana  
Maria Isabel.**_


	29. Kevin y un poco de morbo

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo26 (Kevin y un poco de morbo)**

Creo que ya estaba escuchando cosas. Dimitri estaba sentado frente de mí con una sonrisa que sabía que su cara dolía. En cambio yo no podía moverme no puede ser verdad lo que acaba de decir.

\- ¿Perdón? – logre decir después de encontrar mi voz.

\- Lo que has oído mi amor nos vamos a Rusia.

\- pero como es eso posible.

\- Bueno tú dijiste que tus padres no estaban. Además recuerda que me dijiste que querías ir – yo asenti como una boba – bueno porque no aprovechamos y vamos tenemos 10 días antes de su regreso – él se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos – además quiero unos días a solas con mi novia - reprocese mejor lo que me había dicho y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- ¡VAMOS A RUSIA! – exclame feliz, Dimitri solo me miro y no dejo de reír – Cuando – pregunte demasiado emocionada.

\- Hoy – lo mire como si le hubieran crecido tres cabezas. Como era posible. – no me mires así. Iremos en mi avión privado – él dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal Dios este hombre lo tenía todo y de pronto pensé en algo.

\- Vamos – lo cogí de la mano y Salí corriendo por todo el parque.

\- ¿dónde vamos?

\- Mi casa, las maletas no se harán solas – el sonrió y Dios sí que me volvía loca esa sonrisa. El no dijo nada y corrió conmigo, pudimos tomar un taxi y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía creer que me iba de viaje y con mi novio mi vida no podía ser mejor.

El taxi tomo demasiado tiempo en llegar a mi casa y yo estaba muy impaciente quería irme ya quería mi tiempo a solas con Dimitri sabía que eso significaba sexo, sexo y más sexo creo que me estaba convirtiendo en una ninfómana pero no me importa cualquier mujer lo haría si tuviera un hombre como Dimitri a su lado, el no solo era inteligente y cariñoso si no también era un Dios en la cama y sí que sabía cómo volverme loca. Recuerdos de esta mañana brillaron en mi mente, me encanta cuando me hace el amor pero me vuelve loca cuando me folla duro y sin reservas.

El taxi llego y Dimitri tiro un billete de 100 ¡que exagerado! Pensé pero no dije nada solo quería llegar a mi cuarto y hacer las maletas tardare una eternidad pero tratare de hacerlo lo más rápido. Al entrar nos topamos con Adrian el me dedico una sonrisa que desapareció con cuando vio quien sostenía mi mano, sus ojos volvieron hacer fríos y maliciosos. Cuando era así me daba miedo hasta los huesos pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, Dimitri no dejaría que nada me pase.

Subimos las escaleras de dos en dos y Dimitri no era capaz de dejar de sonreír como un niño chiquito y a decir verdad yo tampoco. Cuando entramos en mi cuarto algo me detuvo en la mitad de mi cama era un ramo de Tulipanes y como siempre estaba marchitos y sin vida. Dimitri dirigió la mirada a donde estaba la mia y lo pude ver tensarse. Y sabía que la rabia ocupo su cuerpo. Solté su mano y fui a mi cama y recogí las flores y su fiel nota.

'' _**te lo advierto por última vez pequeña Rosie no me gusta compartir, la próxima vez no serán flores las que te esperen si no yo y créeme que una vez que te tenga no te dejare jamás''**_

A decir verdad fue la primera vez que una de estas notas me asustaba hasta la mierda y Dimitri lo vio, llego hasta mí y me arrebato el papel. Pude ver que al leerlo sus ojos ardían con rabia y sus músculos estaban tensionados, antes de poder decir algo el agarro las flores cogió una botella de mi perfume y salió a mi terraza. Pude ver que vacío el contenido de la botella encima de las flores con la nota y les prendió fuego. Él no les dio una segunda mirada. Simplemente las dejo allí consumirse por el fuego y entro directo donde mí.

\- No llores Roza nada te va a pasar – el me abrazo y caí en cuenta de que por mis ojos corrían ríos de lágrimas.

\- Dimitri tengo miedo, cada vez son peores – le dije apretando su camisa – si él me encuentra... – no pude terminar la sola idea me asustaba.

\- No lo digas Rose eso no va a pasar me entiendes – el me miro a los ojos y pude ver miedo en ellos – primero prefiero la muerte antes de que te pase algo a ti – sus palabras eran sinceras pero a decir verdad no me calmaron la sola idea de que alguien le hiciera daño por mi culpa me mortificaba.

\- No lo digas ni en chiste, si algo te pasa me muero – lo apreté duro para que entendiera mi punto. Él era lo más valiosos para mí.

\- Calma Rose lo atraparemos y se va a arrepentir – su voz me hiso estremecer nunca lo había ido hablar así con tanto odio – olvidémoslo si solo empaca tus cosas – el me soltó y fui a mi armario por dos maletas grandes.

Cuando Salí Dimitri colgó una llamada y su postura era un poco más relajada el vio las dos grandes maletas que puse sobre mi cama y levanto su perfecta ceja… mierda nunca seré capas.

\- Rose vamos a Rusia no a la luna. Para que necesitas dos maletas tan grandes – él se sentó en mi cama y su rostro era divertido pero sus ojos cansados. Me encogí de hombros y respondí.

\- una para zapatos y otra para ropa, y antes de que preguntes si necesito una para zapatos. Mis abrigos son demasiados grandes y ocuparan la mayoría del espacio, además debo llevar muchos eso debe ser un páramo ártico – ante esto último el soltó una carcajada.

\- cariño vez mucha televisión Rusia no es un páramo.

\- no importa lo que digas sigo creyendo que es un páramo y abra personas con sombreros de metal y cuernos a los lados ¿cómo se les dice barbaros?

\- Vikingos y no, no los hay en Rusia lo confirmaras por ti misma – él dijo pero no le creí siempre pensé en Rusia como un lugar frio y casas de madera. Entre en mi closet y saque 15 diferentes abrigos y déjame decirte que pesaban una tonelada. Volví a salir y los lance a mi cama y mire cual llevarme. Después de 20 minutos no me decidí por uno y eso me frustró.

\- Ah porque es tan difícil no se cual llevar – me lance encima de ellos y Dimitri me miro desde arriba divertido.

\- que es lo difícil Roza solo tienes que definirte por uno todos son igual – me levante en estado de Shok Dios este hombre no sabe nada de mujeres.

\- No, no son iguales Dimitri, todos son telas diferentes y no todos combinan con todo, estás diciendo mucha blasfemias el día de hoy – me levante y saque todos de sus ganchos y comencé a doblarlos – me decidí los llevare todos – el me miro como si estuviera esperando gritar sorpresa pero hablaba enserio me los llevaría todos. Se levantó y me cogió por la cintura murmurando en mi oído.

\- para que tanto esfuerzo pequeña si al fin y acabo te prefiero desnuda debajo de mi – sus palabras me causaron mojar las bragas. Lo deseaba tanto me di media vuelta y devore su boca. El respondió con la misma emoción. Bruscamente me tiro sobre los abrigos y comenzó a recorrer sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y abrió su camisa dejándome al descubierto, esta mañana no me puse sostén, el tomo un pecho en su mano y comenzó a amasarlo.

\- me encantan como tus pechos llenan mis manos – el susurro en mis labios. Yo no respondí simplemente lo bese duro y trate de pegarlo más a mí, estaba tan perdida en ese momento que no escuche que alguien entro en el cuarto hasta que se escuchó un chillido.

\- OH por Dios mis ojos – Dimitri se retiró rápidamente dándome una vista a una lissa roja como un tomate. Yo me incorpore y me abroche la camisa.

\- es que tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar chica.

\- sí, solo no pensé que vería a ustedes dos haciéndolo.

\- Corrección apenas estábamos empezando – me pare y le guiñe un ojo – bueno eso fue hasta que tú nos interrumpiste, de verdad eres un bloqueo de polla – me reí y ella se puso a un más roja, di a una mirada a Dimitri y vi la frustración en su rostro junto con la gran carpa de campaña en sus pantalones. – ven Dimitri necesito ayuda con algo. Lissa ya vuelvo por favor puedes ir doblando esos abrigos y meterlo en esa maleta – ella asintió sin preguntar por qué, de su vergüenza ni sabía que estaba haciendo.

Tome la mano de Dimitri y entramos al baño, deje la puerta abierta no quería que lissa supiera lo que iba hacer, lo lleve hasta mi armario y allí si cerré las doble puertas. Me volví a mirarlo y él me miraba con curiosidad, le sonreí como un depravador le sonríe a su presa.

\- que haces – su seño se función. No respondí lo tome de la mano y lo senté en mi gran sillón.

\- necesito que te quedes muy callado, si no lissa sabrá lo que estamos haciendo – baje sus pantalones hasta la rodilla junto con sus boxers – y no queremos que ella vea mientras que te follo con mi boca, ¿verdad?- el no respondió solo movió su cabeza de arriba abajo indicando un '' si '', mire su pene y era totalmente erecto. Dios no entendía como eso cabía en mí.

Baje mis labios y lambí una gota pre-seminal que se le escapo el silbido entre dientes pero recordó que debía estar en silencio por lo que se mordió el labio. Lo introduje lentamente en mi boca raspando mis dientes, sabía que amaba cuando hacia eso. Su punta toco mi garganta y supe que no me cabía más por lo que puse mis manos en el resto y lo acaricien con ella. Quería ser dulce pero no teníamos tiempo por lo que impuse un paso rápido y descontrolado. El tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y me agarro el cabello imponiendo su ritmo.

\- mierda tu boca se siente tan bien pequeña…. no pares – él dijo entre dientes y con la voz pesada por su asentó. Levante mi vista y él tenía los ojos cerrado pero yo quería que me mirara por lo que lo saque todo de mi boca.

\- Mírame. Quiero que me mires como te follo con mi boca – mis palabras le causaron piel de gallina porque lo pue ver. Él bajo la mirada a mis ojos y yo volví a bajar mi boca a su rico pene y seguí con mi trabajo pero sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Ellos eran tan oscuros que casi parecían sin pupila. Baje mi miraba y mire sus deliciosos labios que estaban en una perfecta ''o'' y en su rostro corría sudor por el esfuerzo de quedarse callado. Su pene empezó a palpitar y el aumento su paso, estaba cerca así que descubrí mis dientes y los rose por toda su longitud y con eso estallo. Cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un gruñido mientras vaciaba todas sus semillas en mi boca. Bebí todo lo que medio sin desperdiciar nada. Ayude a llevar su orgasmo, y cuando supe que bajo de su alta. Lo saque de mi boca y bese su punta.

\- Problema solucionado – sonreí grande y ancho. El levanto su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en los míos. Agarro mi mano y me tiro sobre él.

\- He creado un monstruo – esas fueron sus palabra y yo solté una carcajada a la cual él se unió.

\- vístete Lissa no tardara en entrar aquí también – el asintió con la cabeza y se puso nuevamente los vaqueros iba a salir del armario y lo detuve – donde crees que vas.

\- A tu cuarto.

\- no, necesito ayuda con algo – fui a donde estaban todos mis zapatos y cogí 3 pares de botas térmicas sin tacón, 4 pares de tacones. 3 pares de sandalias estilos romanas y por ultimo un par de tenis. Lo acomode todo en sus brazos y el resoplo – ahora si puedes ir, ah y acomódalas bien no quiero que se dañen.

\- Como mande jefe – el trato de hacer una reverencia pero fallo ya que tenía las manos llenas. Él salió y yo fui y busque mi ropa. Decidí por llevar 7 vaqueros térmicos. 10 blusas. Dos vestidos y tres pijamas de ceda unan roja. Otra blanca y por ultimo una negra. Si era demasiada ropa pero bueno siempre fui a si a la hora de viajar.

Salí de mi armario y vi que Lissa estaba terminando de doblar mi último abrigo y Dimitri estaba acomodando mis zapatos, cuando Lissa me vio salió disparada hacia a mí y me ayudo con la gran cantidad de ropa que llevaba en las manos, ella la miro y me prepare para las preguntas. 5, 4, 3, 2….

\- A dónde vas, piensas huir o algo por el estilo.

\- No, iremos a Rusia. Mis padres se fueron de la país por 10 días, así que Dimitri me llevara a Rusia – Lissa chillo y empezó a saltar emocionada.

\- Oh, eso es tan hermoso, ojala Cristian hiciera algo así por mí – ella frunció el ceño y antes de preguntar que le pasaba se apresuró hablar – hablando de él te mando esto – se fue hacia su bolso y saco un sobre.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte destapándolo.

\- Son unos formularios e información de la academia de Aviación – inmediatamente mire a Dimitri que nos miraba con intriga. El me miro y me dedico una sonrisa pero no llego a sus ojos. Sabía que él me apoyaría en lo que quisiera, hasta renunciaría a mí por cumplir mi sueño. Pero lo que él no sabe es que él es mi nuevo sueño.

\- Gracias Liss – la abrase y ella me lo devolvió. Su celular sonó y nos informó que debía marcharse se despidió de nosotros y salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Camine hasta mi mesa de noche y guarde los papeles no quería saber de eso por lo menos hasta después de nuestras vacaciones.

\- No los leerás – Dimitri pregunto sellando mi maleta.

\- No – fue todo lo que dije él no me pidió más. – No debes hacer tus maletas – pregunte al ver que no habíamos ido a su casa.

\- No Thomas las hará por mí.

\- ¿Thomas?-

\- Mi chofer.

\- Oh – fue todo lo que dije el aire estaba tenso desde que Liss vino a dejar los papeles. Sabía que por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas hasta que no aguante más y sin levantar la vista le dije – que quieres saber – mi pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Pero igual hablo.

\- Porque no leíste los papeles – me di la vuelta y lo mire a los ojos.

\- creí que ya habíamos, hablado de eso – no quería formar una pelee por eso.

\- Si pero de verdad no quieres estudiar eso, es por eso que aceptaste mudarte aquí.

\- Si era el plan inicial pero las cosas cambiaron – dije y me acerque un poco más a él – las cosas, cambiaron desde que llegaste a mi vida.

\- No quiero ser un obstáculo en tus sueños.

\- No lo eres – me apresure a decir – la verdad no sé si es lo que quiero. Haber respóndeme algo. ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar con una mujer que solo puedes ver unas pocas veces al mes o al año simplemente porque ella cumpla su sueño?

\- si. Estaría contigo así solo te pudiera ver solo unas veces al año si eso significa verte feliz en lo que haces – sabía que el solo lo decía por el momento.

\- ¿Y el sexo?

\- ¿qué pasa con él?

\- Dimitri la falta de intimidad en las parejas es la principal causa de infidelidad. Y antes de que hables sabes que tengo razón. No te puedo privar de eso y tampoco pedirte quedarte solo mientras yo salgo y veo el mundo – me acerque y acaricie su mejilla – te lo dije ese día en tu casa yo ya tome mi elección y eres tu – sus ojos se iluminaron como la navidad. Sabía que se sentía especial.

\- ¿pero qué aras con tu vida? – pregunto.

\- No lo sé, trabajar con Samantha – me encogí de hombros las verdad no lo sabía, quería pensar en eso después de año nuevo.

\- Espera, como Samantha Jones. El demonio en persona – él dijo y yo me reí por el apodo.

\- ¿El demonio? – repetí y el asintió. -¿Por qué le dices así?

\- Porque lo es. Esa mujer es una fiera y no queras ver su lado malo. Por qué trabajar con ella.

\- Ella me lo pidió.

\- ¿Cuándo?- pero bueno que era esto el día de pregúntale a Rose o que.

\- Te gusto la decoración de la fiesta de Cristian – pregunte y el asintió – bueno todo lo que vistes lo hice yo – el abrió sus ojos en estado de Shok.

\- ¿Espera cómo, no fue ella?

\- Si, cierta parte. Pero las telas las luces y una que otra cosita fui yo y no vuelvas a preguntar como por qué te dare un puño – advertí y el rio.

\- Esta bien, pero respóndeme como hiciste para hacer parecer que las luces flotaran

\- La verdad no lo sé. Lo imagine en mi mente y lo traje a la realidad y ¡BAAM! dio el resultado – dije terminando de cerrar mi maleta. – y sabes me gusto, tal vez pueda trabajar con ella. Siempre me ha gustado crear y diseñar y aunque no lo creas no solo combino mis ropas. Todo lo que pueda lo combino y creo nuevas cosas, y es por eso que no leí el papel porque en el interior sé que no estoy hecha para eso – me acerque a él y lo abrase y el paso sus manos por mis cintura – además quien criara a nuestros hijos si no estoy en casa – la mención de los niños le ilumino los ojos.

-¿tú quieres hijos conmigo? – pregunto tratando de ocultar su emoción.

\- Por supuesto tonto, si no es contigo no es con nadie – bese sus labios y agregue – te lo dije anoche donde tu estés es mi casa y si en mi he de llevar una vida en mí, será la que tú y yo hemos creado – el me beso con un amor tan puro como puede existir. Cuando se separó pego su frente a la mia y hablo.

\- Te amo Roza.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – picotee sus labios – y te amaría más si mueves tu bonito culo y nos vamos ya.

El sonrió y tomo mis dos maletas y salió por la puerta. Yo le dije que enseguida lo seguía y busque mis papeles y mi pasaporte y lo metí en una maleta de mano, fui al baño y busque mis cosas de aseo personal y las guarde cuando estaba terminando se me ocurrió una idea fui y busque en el cajón de mi ropa interior y encontré dos conjuntos de lencería para adultos. Lo compre en el día de compras con lissa. Uno era blanco y el otro negro, sabía que Dimitri enloquecería, ninguno de los dos sostenes eran de copa por lo que dejaba ver mi pezón bajo la tela. Sonreí con malicia y los guarde en el fondo de esa maleta. Cogí todo lo que necesitaba y Salí de mi cuarto.

Baje las escalera y pude ver que la casa estaba sola. No preste atención Alberta a veces parecía un anima en pena, estaba a punto de salir cuando escuche unos gemidos, me pare en seco y escuche y volví a escucharlo, muerta de la curiosidad deje la maleta junto a la puerta y con pasos de ratón camine hacia donde venía el ruido. Lo seguí hasta unas puertas que nunca había visto y la entre-abrí con silencio para que no me escucharan. Pude ver que era la oficina de seguridad de mi casa pero eso no fue lo que me llamo la atención fue las dos personas sobre el escritorio, por el cabello rubio con mechas blanca supe que era Alberta, ella estaba a cuatro patas sobre el escritorio totalmente desnuda mientras un hombre la penetraba duro por detrás. Me tuve que tapar la boca cuando vi quien era. Era Pavel.

Que sorpresa no sabía que esos dos se jodian mutuamente. Pavel saco su gran pene de ella y le dio vuelta por lo que la acostó sobre su espalda y la penetró de nuevo y Alberta gimió. Sabía que esto era muy morboso pero mis pies estaban pegados al suelo mientras veía como esos dos se devoraban como lobos. Sabía que tenía que irme y cuando lo iba hacer alguien me tomo por detrás y tapo mi boca, por su olor supe que era Dimitri.

\- Tus padres no te enseñaron a no espiar a dos amantes – el susurro en mi oído. Mordiendo el lóbulo de mí oreja. Yo asenti y el continuo y pregunto - ¿te excita lo que ves? – su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y tenía vergüenza por mi respuesta pero si me había excitado mucho viéndolos hacerlo. Por lo que asenti. – Valla sí que eres traviesa – el beso mi cuello y bajo sus manos metiéndolos en mi vaqueros y bajo mis bragas. Y yo disfrutaba de su toque y de la escena erótica frente a mí - ¿quiere que te folle aquí y ya? – No pensé en la respuesta solo asenti emocionada – Bueno tú los has pedido. Pero tienes que ser silenciosa no queremos interrumpirlos – el bajo mis vaqueros con mis bragas empapadas y pude escuchar un leve sonido como se bajaba la cremallera de sus vaqueros y de pronto me penetro con fuerza, deje salir un gemido pero no se escuchó ya que él tenía su mano sobre mi boca y comenzó a susurrar cosas sucias en mi oído unas en inglés y otras en ruso. Con su otra mano jugo con mis pechos ya erecto y eso aumento mi placer – Roza quiero que te vengas, amo como me bañas con tus jugos – sus palabras eran mi perdición.

Mire hacia el frente y vi Alberta encima de Pavel saltando sobre él. Sus tetas saltaban con ella y Pavel la acariciaba con su boca. Esto era tan morboso era como ver una película porno pero no me importaba. Una sensación demasiado familiar empezó a construirse en la boca de mi estómago y sabía que estaba cerca, así que baje mi mano y comencé a jugar con mi clitoris y ese fue mi perdición como estrellas nublaron mi vista. Al fondo escuche gritar Alberta y al mismo tiempo sentí los dientes de Dimitri clavados en mi hombro como su orgasmo lo golpeo regando sus semillas en mi interior. Nos quedamos así por segundo. Hasta que Dimitri salió de mí y se vistió yo quería hacer lo mismo pero mis bragas estaban arruinadas y la verdad no quería ponérmelas así.

\- Vístete Roza, no queremos que ellos nos vean.

\- Pero no puedo mis bragas están arruinadas – el las miro se agacho y las rompió. ¡Bueno al parecer tengo un hombre de las cavernas! El subió mis pantalones y la tela Roso mi vagina aun resentida por las secuelas que dejo mi anterior orgasmos.

\- ¿Mejor? – él pregunto y yo asenti – en ese caso debemos márchanos, el avión sale dentro media hora – el me tomo de la mano y salió de la casa tomando la maleta en el proceso. Al llegar afuera un frio golpeo mi piel acalorada pero le di la bienvenida se sentía bien después de lo que acaba de suceder. ¿Pero qué coños fue eso? Me pregunte a mí misma. Pero lo que haya sido lo disfrute.

Afuera junto a un hermoso SUV Negro nos esperaba un hombre no lo detalle mucho, ya que Dimitri me metió en el auto, no quería mirarlo a la cara me sentía avergonzada después de lo que paso, si lo disfrute pero no quería que Dimitri pensara mal de mí. El noto mi incomodidad por que hablo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Roza? – yo no quería mirarlo a los ojos como si le llera mis pensamientos el hablo – estás pensando en lo que acabo de pasar – asenti y el hablo – y que piensas. Sobre eso – levante la mirada y la clave en sus ojos.

\- Me gusto – me mordí el labio esperando su respuesta.

\- Y a mí – el aclaro.

-¿enserio? – No me esperaba eso – no te parece raro haberme excitado viendo a otras dos personas – pregunte y sentí mis mejillas ardían, el solo rio.

\- No, es como ver porno pero en vivo, pero el caso fue que a mí no me excito verlo – fruncí mi ceño entonces como que los disfruto. El sonrió al ver mi expresión y aclaro – me excito verte a ti excitada. Rosa tu placer es mi placer y verte así me pone a mil – me sonroje un poco pero igual me acerque y lo bese.

\- Te amo Dimitri – bese la punta de su nariz que era un poco fría

\- Y yo te amo a ti – me quede entre sus brazos, hasta llegar al aeropuerto. El SUV se detuvo en toda la pista y tuve que bajarme para poder salir del auto.

Al salir pude ver un gran Jet privado y era hermoso en el extremo se divisó la bandera Rusa. Rodee mis ojos tan patriota que era, en la puerta nos esperaba el piloto y una mujer que supuse que era la co-piloto era alta y rubia y un poco desgarbada pero elegante me sentí mal por lo que llevaba pero cuando Dimitri me tomo en sus brazos y me apretó hacia él sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. Subimos las escaleras de metal y cuando llegamos al extremo no pude dejar de mirar el piloto, su rostro se me hacía tan familiar pero no sabía por qué. El me miro y sus ojos se abrieron… lo sabía lo conocía solo que no sabía de dónde.

\- Kevin – Dimitri saludo al hombre y luego paso a la mujer que descubrí que su nombre era Camille. – que tal el pronóstico – el pregunto y Kevin retiro la mirada de mí.

\- Un poco de turbulencia señor por los fuertes vientos pero nada fuera de lo común – su voz me era familiar, hasta que vi sus ojos azul bebe y supe de donde lo había visto, él era el chico de la bar que vi cuando me enoje con Dimitri, Santo infierno si Dimitri supiera que fue su piloto personal el que me dejo la marca en mi cuello esa noche se enloquece. Pero si no se entera no le hará daño además fue una cosa de copas y al final termine haciéndolo con él. Pero mis planes se vieron interrumpidos por Kevin.

\- Hola Rose – el extendió la mano y se la tome un poco nerviosa. Sabía que los ojos de Dimitri estaban en mí.

\- Hola Kevin, que gusto verte – Dios que incomodidad.

\- Ustedes se conocen – Dimitri pregunto apretando su agarre en mi cintura marcándome como suya. Yo asenti y con la mirada dije '' luego te explico '' el asintió y se volvió a Kevin – Bueno Kevin me alegro de que ya conozcas a mi mujer – me quede helada. Su ''mujer'' sonó tan cálido y a la vez posesivo que calentó todo dentro de mí, vi que Kevin nos miró y asintió pero en sus ojos pude ver un poco de desilusión.

\- si todo está bien vamos a despegar – Camille hablo notando la tensión que se había creado. Le dedique una sonrisa de '' gracias '' y ella me dio otra '' de nada'' me giño un ojo y entro en la cabina con Kevin. Al entrar pude ver que todo el avión era de un tono crema y con superficies en robles era elegante y sencillo.

\- Como se conocen ustedes dos – Dimitri pregunto. Lo mire a los ojos y decidí sin mentir o decir la verdad. Al final la verdad gano.

\- Ven siéntate – el me siguió y lo senté en uno de los asientos cómodos – te digo pero prométeme que no mataras a nadie.

\- Rose. Habla de una vez no me gusta el giro que esto está tomando.- él tenía una cara de mala leche.

\- Promételo y te lo diré.

\- Esta bien no matare a nadie ahora habla – Dios que impaciente.

\- Recuerdas el día en que me enoje contigo y te deje plantado – el asintió y yo proseguí – ese día fuimos a un bar en la ciudad y cuando estaba en la barra un hombre se me acercó y resulta que ese hombre fue Kevin hablamos un rato y una cosa llevo a la otra – vi que sus ojos se llenaron de ira y me apresure hablar – Dimitri solo nos besamos. Y… – me detuve ni sabía si decirle si él fue quien me dejo el chupetón pero al parecer Dimitri si noto mi vacilación.

\- y que Rose. Que más paso – su voz era baja y peligrosa trague y hable.

\- Él fue quien me hiso el chupetón en mi cuello – él se paró disparado y yo me tire encima de él volviéndolo a sentar en su lugar. No iba a dejar que haga nada de lo que se pueda repetir.

\- Bájate Rose. Le partiré la cara como se atreve a tocar a mi mujer – sus ojos eran nublados de la rabia.

\- Amor cálmate. – el parecía no escucharme así que decidí sacar el armamento pesado – Dimitri Belikov mírame – ordene y por mi tono de voz volvió su mirada a mí – mira amor no sabía que se conocían joder como iba a saberlo. Pero no pasó nada aparte del beso – la palabra '' beso '' lo hizo tensarse. Pero que digo mi hombre era posesivo – respóndeme algo. ¿Con quién hice el amor esa noche y le di mi virginidad? – el me miro por un segundo y sus ojos se calentaron un poco sabía que estaba recordando esa noche.

\- Conmigo- respondió un poco más calmado.

\- ¿a quién le digo te amo cada vez que hacemos el amor?

\- A mí.

\- ¿con quién hare este viaje y los próximos que hayan en un futuro?

\- Conmigo Rose, todo lo has hecho conmigo – respondió y supe que su enojo se calmó.

\- Vez, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Como le dijiste a Kevin soy tu mujer y espero serlo hasta el día de mi muerte, nunca hubo nadie más aparte de ti amor y nunca lo abra – la mirada que me dio valió la pena cada segundo de mi vida, el pego su frente a la mia y hablo.

\- Lo siento por mi reacción, solo que no me gusta pensar en ti con otro hombres, tu eres solo mia lo entiendes – el afirmo lo último con autoridad y posesivamente.

\- Solo tuya amor hoy, mañana y siempre – bese sus labios apasionadamente y el respondió. Sentí que la nave se levantó del suelo y supe que estábamos en el aire. Raro pensé no escuche la orden de abrochar el cinturón pero pensé que tal vez vieron nuestro debate además con el agarre de Dimitri era más que suficiente amarre.

Dimitri se paró de su asiento conmigo en sus brazos y camino por la aeronave. Pude sentir que abrió una puerta y la cerro de un golpe me despegue de él un poco y vi que era una habitación. Era de tamaño normal y al igual que el resto del avión era de color crema. No tuve tiempo de admirar más como Dimitri pego sus labios a los mío y nos arrojó a la cama. Esa noche me hizo el amor a ciento de metros del suelo demostrando de mil maneras que era suya.

 _ **Bueno mis amores eso es todo por hoy les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes y espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche / mañana**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	30. Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossiyu

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo27 (** **Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossiyu)**

Me desperté por una gran presión que sentía en mi estómago. Dios necesito un baño pronto. Me levante de la cama disparada y busque por el cuarto y pude divisar una puerta. Entre tirando la puerta y llegue al váter y por fin descanse cuando pude vaciar mi vejiga. Cuando termine me lave las mano y pude ver a mi alrededor a un estaba en el avión Rusia está más lejos de lo que pensé pero no me quejo las últimas 10 horas he hecho el amor con Dimitri y creo que ese hombre es insaciable. Tome mi apariencia y me reí. Mi cabello parecía un nido de ratas y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de chupetones o como los llama Dimitri '' marcas de amor''. Cogí un cepillo de la maleta personal de Dimitri y desenrede mis risos y al final lo puse todo en una trenza. Cepille mis dientes y me puse un albornoz y decidí ir en busca de mi hombre.

Cuando Salí del baño no lo vi por ningún lado pero su lado de la cama estaba aún tibia por lo que no hace mucho que se levantó. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver mejor la alcoba era sencilla pero elegante en la mita de la habitación había una cama grande pero sencilla y con respaldo en roble. A los laterales eran dos mesas de noches y cada una con sus lámparas. En un extremo pue ver una mesa con una silla y la MacBook de Dimitri y el parte derecha se encontraba la puerta del baño, como dije pequeña y sencilla todo lo que puede ofrecer un avión.

Salí del cuarto y mire que al lado de este había otra puerta, la abrí y me encontré con un baño público. La cerré nada relévate camine un poco más y pude ver que este avión era para 24 personas debió costar una fortuna pensé. Llegue a las sillas de adelante y hay estaba mi hermoso Dios Ruso con un albornoz igual al mío y estudiaba unos papeles. Estaba tan concentrado que no me sintió llegar hasta que bese su mejilla.

\- Buenos días por la noche – salude alegre. El bajo los documentos y me dedico la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Vivía para estos momentos.

\- Buenos días – él se inclinó y me beso – ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Muy ¿y tú?

\- También. Tienes hambre – no tuve que responder ya que mi estómago lo hizo por mí.

\- Lo sabía. Gail debe estar dando los últimos toques a nuestra comida - ¡QUE! Esa bruja esta en este avión no debe ser un error.

\- Espera como Gail. Que hace ella aquí.

\- Rose ella es mi chef personal. Que pasa con ella.

\- Solo tu chef o algo más – pregunte con amargura el noto mi cambio de humor. Cualquiera con tres dedos de frente lo hubiera hecho.

\- Que pasa Roza. Solo trabaja para mí. Vino a este viaje por que es largo y necesitábamos quien nos cocinara mientras yo le hacia el amor a mi novia – el intento acercarse pero me retire de su lado no quería que me tocara.

\- bueno al parecer duermes con todas tus trabajadoras.

\- Quien te dijo eso Rose – auch ya no es Roza bueno si así son las cosas que así sean.

\- Ahora me vas a negar que no dormiste con ella – lo mire desafiándolo. Y el igual a mí. Pero que hago odio su pasado me da ira caminar por las calles de New York y toparme con una de sus ''amantes''. Él sabía que no iba a ganar esta por lo que bajo su mirada y soltó un suspiro de desespero.

\- Si pero… - lo corte no necesitaba esta mierda.

\- Guárdate los detalles me importa una mierda tu vida privada con tus amantes.

\- No son mis amantes están en el pasado.

\- A quien quieres convencer a mí o a ti – sabía que estaba siendo una niña malcriada pero él debe entender que es difícil para mí. Me iba a parar pero él me sostuvo por los brazos y me tiro a su regazo – suéltame Dimitri Belikov – dije con voz amenazante pero él ni se inmuto.

\- Roza ese es mi pasado. Tu eres mi presente y mi futuro – él dijo dejando besos en mi cuello y en mi hombro donde el albornoz se deslizo un poco – además todo New York sabe de lo de nosotros.

\- Espere como que saben – no era posible si apenas habíamos salido a la ciudad. Pero al parecer los medios tiene sus formas el abrió un ordenador que tenía una mesa y en la portada de la presan era una foto de nosotros en Central Park. Esa fue tomada esta mañana. Dimitri siguió bajando y había más, una de nosotros tomando chocolate. Otra yo jugando con la nieve mientras Dimitri me miraba y sonreía y por ultimo había una donde estaba en su regazo y lo besaba apasionadamente. En ese momento él me dijo que íbamos a Rusia.

\- Esa es mi favorita – el siguió dejando besos por mi hombro y yo me dispuse a leer la nota del autor '' _y al parecer el amor está en el aire por esta época, pues nuestro millonario favorito Dimitri Belikov callo en las redes y no con cualquiera. Nada más y nada menos que con la hija del reconocido empresario Abe Mazur. Pero para pesar de nosotros no sabemos nada de esta heredera solo que se llamaba Rose Marie Mazur y que es de 18 años pues sus padres han mantenido muy bien su vida privada encubierta. Pero la pregunta es ¿de verdad se aman? o simplemente es un negocio entre las dos familias más poderosas de esta ciudad. Esa es una pregunta que el tiempo nos responderá. ''_

Me sentí feliz y a la vez indignada como pueden creer que lo nuestro era un negocio. No me prestaría para algo así jamás yo amaba a Dimitri y no por su dinero era por lo que me ofrecía emocionalmente. Odio tanto la prensa toda mi vida he corrido de ella es por eso que no saben nada de mi pero al parecer esa tranquilidad se ha acabado desde el momento que acepte ser de Dimitri. Pero si ese es el precio de estar a su lado lo enfrentare no importa que.

\- no pares atención. Les pagan por inventar cosas – el me beso la nariz – te amo me amas y eso es lo que importa – yo asenti y lo bese. En esas llego Gail vestida con un traje de chef.

\- Buenas noches Srta. Mazur – ella saludo formal, nada que ver con la bruja del otro día. Mire a Dimitri y el me dio una mirada que me decía que yo era la única sonreí y me senté al frente de él.

\- Hola Gail. Como vas.

\- Muy bien señorita – ella puso dos platos y los destapo – espero que los disfruten – ella salió disparada y yo mire lo que había traído y déjame decirte que era delicioso. Era un delicioso salmón con judías verdes y papas al vapor. Acompañada por una rica copa de vino blanco. Al parecer tendré que acostumbrarme al vino al lado de Dimitri. Comimos en un como silencio simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro se sentía bien momentos como estos y pude pensar que así sería nuestra vida de casados. Sonreí ante esto.

\- Que piensa – Dimitri pregunto en cuando noto que no había dicho ni una palabra.

\- en que si así será el resto de nuestra vida.

\- ¿y qué opinas sobre eso?– el dejo de comer y centro toda su atención en mí.

\- me gusta aunque no quiero que seamos los dos solos siempre.

-¿quieres hijos?

\- Ya te había dicho que si – el sonrió.

\- ¿Cuántos? –me encogí de hombros. El dejo la copa encima de la mesa de caoba y se acercó a mí. Me levanto en sus brazos y ocupo el lugar que yo estaba ocupando y me tiro encima de él.

\- No lo sé y tú.

\- Yo quiero un equipo de futbol – yo abrí mis ojos él debe estar bromeando. Mire a sus ojos esperando gritar '' te engañe'' pero no en ellos había nada más que la verdad. Creo que baje 10 tonos.

\- debes estar bromeado. Verdad – el negó con su cabeza divertido.

\- No, no lo estoy.

\- Este loco. De verdad loco enserio no piensas que yo pariré a un equipo de futbol – mis rostro debe ser chistoso por que el no paraba de reír.

\- está bien cuantos quieres – el aparto un mechón de mi cabello.

\- tres – y eso que para mí era demasiado de solo pensar en el dolor que sentiré ni ganas me daban de tenerlos.

\- cuatro – el contra resto. Dios de verdad quería muchos niños.

\- Dimitri dolerá me volveré gorda y fea y no querrás estar conmigo y te buscara una más hermosa y delgada – hice un puchero el cual el beso y rio.

\- por supuesto que tu cuerpo cambiara. Pero será porque llevaras una vida en ti. La vida que hemos creado – el me beso en los labios tiernamente – además por unos kilos de mas no te dejare. Siempre serás hermosa ante mis ojos. – el me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos y hablo con toda la verdad del mundo – Roza eres la única y no habrá nadie más.

\- ni cuando este vieja y arrugada.

\- Ni entonces por qué yo estaré igual o más recuerda soy mayor que tu – eso nos causó reír él tenía razón. La tención de antes quedo olvidado solo éramos Dimitri y yo.

\- Señores les informamos que en media hora estaremos aterrizando en la ciudad de Moscú – Kevin hablo por el alta voz. Dimitri me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la habitación para podernos vestir.

\- Abrígate muy bien – fue todo lo que dijo ¡Ha! sabía que era un páramo ártico. El adivino mi pensamiento – no Rose no es un páramo ártico. Pero es un poco más frio que america.

Sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a tan bajas temperaturas así que saque un par de vaqueros y uno de mis largos abrigos que Lissa doblo tan bien. Cogí un par de botas negra y enderece mi cabello en una cola de caballo pero algunos de mis mechones salieron de la goma. Levante la vista y vi a mi hermoso Dios ruso. Llevaba vaqueros que se aferraban a su cuerpo haciendo ver su delicioso culo más rico de lo que era. Debajo pude ver una polo negra pero no se veía bien ya que llevaba un gran abrigo negro y una bufanda. Lucia caliente.

\- ven tenemos que abrocharnos el cinturón – el tomo mi mano y me llevo nuevamente a los asientos. Al llegar pude ver que los platos no estaban al igual que no lo eran los documentos ni el ordenador… que eficientes. Tomamos asiento y Dimitri amarro el cinturón y se sentó a mi frente. Mire por la ventana y pude ver a Moscú y déjame decirte que era hermosa y colorida resaltaba demasiado bien con la nieve alrededor.

El aterrizaje ocurrió sin problemas. La verdad tenía miedo de que patinara un poco ya que la pista estaba congelada pero una vez más vi que Kevin era un gran piloto. Cuando nos dejó levantarnos Dimitri extendió su mano y sin duda la tome. Camille y una mujer morena vestida de azafata nos abrió la puerta y hablo en ruso.

\- Dobro pozhalovat' v Rossiyu – no preste mucha atención solo quería salir de ese avión no me mal interprete volar era bueno pero no tanto tiempo aunque a decir verdad ni sentí el viaje.

\- bienvenida a Rusia amor – Dimitri me tomo por la cintura y beso mi cuello. Desde donde estábamos no podía ver mucho solo nieve y otros aviones. Quería conocer la ciudad por lo que me solté de él y baje las escaleras metálicas corriendo. Mala idea en el último escalón mi pie resbalo y caí de culos – ROZA – Escuche Dimitri gritar y un segundo después estaba a mi lado – Nunca te dijeron no correr sobre la nieve – el me ayudo a levantar y un dolor disparo en mi cintura. Sabía que en la mañana un hermoso morado estaría en mi espalda. Noten el sarcasmo.

\- y es que aquí en Rusia no conocen la sal – pregunte frotándome la espalda sí que duele como un perra.

\- Si pero no en las escalas de un avión. Ellos no piensan que alguien va a correr escalas a bajo y menos en invierno.

\- está bien mi culpa – levante mis manos en derrota.

\- Ven vamos – el tomo mi mano y me guio a el auto de mi sueños.

\- Por favor dime que este Camaro es tuyo – pregunte admirando la hermosa pieza auto motriz a mi enfrente. Era totalmente negro. Perfecto.

\- Si lo es y antes de que preguntes no, no vas a conducir.

\- que. Porque soy buena conductora – no había forma en que me devuelva a america sin conducir esta preciosidad.

\- no puedo dar fe de eso – él dijo con una sonrisa. Bastardo. – ven vamos quiero mostrarte un poco antes de ir a donde nos alojamos.- entre en el hermoso carro y amarre el cinturón.

\- Como no nos quedamos en uno de tus hoteles – raro pensé que nos alojaríamos allí.

\- No. Te tengo una sorpresa – fue todo lo que dijo y yo no argumente. Amaba sus sorpresas.

Él nos sacó del aeropuerto y el panorama cambio y ahora veo que lo que decía era verdad. Esto no era un páramo ártico, era una joya arquitectónica. Vagamente recordé a Sídney. Esto le encantaría. Pronto empezaron a aparecer casa al vista y eran muy coloridas pude ver que las chimeneas ardían y así debe ser, aquí hace demasiado frio. Dimitri fue a poner una canción y me adelante su música horrible dañaría cualquier humor. El solo rio y me dejo hacerme cargo. Busque algo y no encontré nada por lo que saque mi celular y lo conecte al mando y la bella vos de Adele llego por los alta voces con la canción Someone Like You. De verdad amo la voz de esa mujer. Nos quedamos en silencio y el único ruido era la música. Yo solo podía mirar por la ventana la hermosa ciudad ante mí.

Dimitri llego a la plaza roja y sí que era una preciosidad al entrar fui informada de que es encontraba en el barrio Kitay-górod y que en 1990 fue incluida como patrimonio de la humanidad y con mayor razón era algo digno de ver. Él se detuvo frente a una catedral la de San Basilio y quede maravillada con su arquitectura. Arquitectónicamente era echa por cúpulas en forma de bulbo y fue construida en entre 1555 y se terminó en 1561. Dimitri me hablo sobre todo y me mostro yo estaba extasiada ante mi vista. Fuimos a otros sitios como lo son museo estatal de historia de Rusia para mi este era como un gran castillo rojo al decir esto Dimitri rio y dijo que eso mismo pensaba viktoria.

Caminamos un poco más y yo no podía dejar de sonreír Rusia era a no encontrar una mejor palabra maravilloso y colorido la mala parte es que no entendía muy bien las cosas por lo que Dimitri constantemente tuvo que traducir para mí pero eso a él no le molestaba. Vimos un poco más hasta que él dijo que debíamos ir. El camino a nuestra estancia tomaría media hora y aun teníamos que parar por alimentos. Yo accedí a regañadientes. Quería ver esta preciosidad de noche pero él dijo que mañana podríamos venir a cenar y disfrutar más de la ciudad acepte sin dudarlo.

Nos montamos al hermoso Batman si así nombre a su Camaro pero Dios era perfecto y negro cuando dije eso el rio y me dijo que no podía creer que le haya puesto Batman a su carro yo solo me encogí de hombros y dije '' acostúmbrate'' el negó con la cabeza y nos puso en marcha. Unos 10 minutos más tarde entramos en un supermercado y él me dijo coger un carrito y yo lo hice. Empezamos hacer comprar y la lucha empezó cuando nuestro carro tenía más dulces que verduras.

\- Rose no pretendes que comeremos chocolates y refrescos 10 días seguidos – el miro a nuestro carrito y negó con la cabeza.

\- y tú no pretendes que comamos esas cosas verdes que parecen árboles.

\- son brócolis y son buenos para tu piel y salud.

\- no importa no lo comeré. Eso es asqueroso – hice una cara de repulsión y Dimitri resoplo buscando otro carrito.

\- Esta bien lleva todo lo que quieras pero igual comerás saludable así que te tenga que amarrar – el me dio la espalda y comenzó a echar verduras, frutas y cosas saludables en su carrito. Que aburrido. Yo por mi parte eche todo lo que tenga azúcar. Cuando llegamos a la caja Dimitri casi se traga la lengua al ver la cantidad de azúcar y grasas que llevaba pero no dijo nada. Mire su carrito y todo era más saludable. A veces éramos tan diferentes pero no por eso lo amaban menos. En la fila no pude dejar de notar las miradas que recibía por parte de un grupo de niñas de unos 15 años y no pude dejar de rodar mis ojos. Para evitarme la comida de ojos que le estaban dándole a mi novio decidí buscar y leer algo.

\- No sabía que Rusia tenía su propia Vogue – dije mirando la edición de Diciembre y aun que estaba en ruso las palabras los diseños en si eran los que me importaban. Vogue ha estado en mi bolsa desde la edad de los 13.

\- Rusia es otro país. No planeta – Dimitri resoplo.

\- Lo siento - dije con sarcasmo. Él lo supo pero no dijo nada. Cuando llegamos a la caja la paliducha cajera miro a mi hombre más de lo que me gusto. Dios siempre va hacer a sí. Dimitir noto mi incomodidad por lo que bajo y picoteo mis labios. Mire a la cajera y ella miro decepcionada y yo tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en la cara. Media hora después teníamos todo en bolsas y la verdad no sé cuánto fue el total no se ha como está el rublo ruso por lo que en esa parte me perdí.

Pusimos todo en un carrito y lo llevamos al carro. Una vez acomodado todo nos dirigimos a donde nos alojaríamos la verdad quería llegar estaba cansada y el cambio de horario no ayudaba mucho. Mientras Dimitri conducía mi celular sonó y vi que eran mis padres debatí en contestar o no pero al final sabía que tenía hacerlo a esta hora debería saber que no estaba en el país.

\- Hola Baba – salude alegre pero la persona al otro lado no lo estaba.

\- Rose Marie Mazur Hathaway se puede saber dónde diablos estas – una muy enojada momma hablo.

\- Rusia.

\- ¡QUE! como que estas en Rusia.

\- como lo oyes, llegue esta tarde – gracias al cielo estaba al otro lado del globo terráqueo. O si no, no sé qué hubiera hecho frente a la furia de mi madre.

\- y se puede saber la señorita con quien se fue – esta vez fue mi padre quien hablo así que supe que estaba en alta voz.

\- Esa es la parte divertida de la historia – Dimitri me miro curioso

\- Rose dime o voy a buscarte ahora.

\- Papá estoy con Dimitri y antes de que digas algo, ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis decisiones además prometo que cuando llegues a casa estaré yo también. Y después de todo no te puedes enojar te dije cancelar todo para estar esta fin de semana en casa para armar el árbol y te fuiste, no creerías que me quedaría sola en casa.

\- lo siento Rose, es algo que no pude posponer. Te prometo que a nuestro regreso lo armaremos todo en familia y no abra más viajes hasta después de año nuevo.

\- ¿lo prometes?

\- Lo prometemos – mis padres dijeron al mismo tiempo – me alegro de que hayan arreglado las cosas, pero dile a Belikov que si te pasa algo no volverá a ver la luz del sol – mire a Dimitri que trago visiblemente al parecer tenia buen oído – ha y dile que a un quiero la explicación de por qué mierda desvirgino a mi hija – la que trague ahora fui yo.

\- Olvídate de esa charla viejo – dije y antes de que pudiera decir algo añadí – los amo disfruten las Bahamas los veo en 10 días – y con eso colgué no quería darle tiempo de decir más.

\- Cariño espero que puedas manejar tus hoteles desde Rusia – le dije.

\- ¿Por qué? – el función el entre cejo pero continuo con la vista en la carretera.

\- digamos que cuando mi padre te vea, te va a dar un largo discurso un poco desagradable y va exigir que le expliques porque tomaste mi virginidad – vi que el freno en seco y me miro.

\- que quieres decir.

\- quiero decir que el escucho nuestra pelea en casa y se dio cuenta de que nos acostamos – su rostro palideció unos tonos. Pero rápidamente se compuso y siguió el camino.

\- Aria lo mismo en su lugar.

\- Enserio – pobre nuestros hijos.

\- Si Roza, no dejaría que nadie jugara con mi hija – asenti de acuerdo con el yo tampoco dejaría que algo así le pasara a mi hija. Mire por la ventana y vi que ya no había ciudad y yo solo eran extensas hectáreas llenas de árboles y mucha nieve.

\- si querías secuestrarme no tendrías que haberme traído hasta Rusia – dije mirando el panorama no entendía a donde íbamos.

\- No te secuestrare Rose, aunque ganas no me faltan – el añadió con picardía. Lo que me causo reír. Después de 20 minutos más de carretera y mil veces de decir '' ya llegamos '' el aparco el coche enfrente de un gran bosque. – Vamos – el me tendió la mano al abrir la puerta de Batman. Que caballero.

Cuando Salí mi aliento quedo atrapado en mi garganta. Enfrente de mi era la cabaña más hermosa que había visto en la vida. Era pequeña pero lujosa y se podía ver que estaba bien cuidada.- Es tuya – pregunte y el asintió.

\- de mi familia. Yo crecí en esta cabaña – sentí mis ojos agua y no sabía por qué. Pero me sentí feliz al ver que me trajo hasta la raíz de su origen. – Rose estas bien – el pregunto preocupado por mis lágrimas.

\- Si es solo que me emociona que compartas cosas como esta conmigo. Me hacen sentir especial.

\- Es porque eres especial para mi Roza. Nunca lo dudes – el beso mi nariz. Mire a sus ojos y pude ver el amor en ellos y me sentía completa me sentí con en un cuento de hadas.

\- Seni seviyorum Dimitri – dije en mi idioma natal, pase mis manos por su cuello y el agarro mi cintura.

\- YA lyublyu tebya Roza – el respondió y aun que no sabía de ruso supe que dijo que me amaba. El bajo sus labios a los míos y me beso apasionadamente bajo la nieve.

 _ **Bueno mis amores eso es todo por hoy. Decidí termínalo ahí porque estaba agotada y las palabras no surgían más espero que les guste como siempre escribo pensando en ustedes. Disfruten de estos momentos que después de sus ''vacaciones'' las cosas pueden ponerse feas.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche/mañana.**_


	31. vacaciones y un poco de drama

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo28 (que son unas vacaciones sin un poco de drama)**

 **PDVD**

 _El sol brillaba en mi cara. Era un día hermoso de eso no había duda mire a mi lado y era un gran jardín y era de ensueño, había cientos y cientos de rosas blancas las favoritas de Rose. Mirando a mi alrededor la pude ver cerca de un lago cristalino ella estaba vestida con un vestido blanco largo que se pierde en las flores su cabello caía naturalmente por su espalda y en él llevaba una corona de flores. Parecía un angel._

 _Me levante y fui donde ella, y cada vez que me acercaba mas pude ver su expresión y no me gusto era triste y desolada como si no estuviera aquí. Eso me asusto. Ella vio que me encaminaba hacia ella y sintió miedo por lo que se alejó de mí._

 _\- que haces aquí.- ella pregunto con la voz desencajada. Esa no era mi roza._

 _\- de que hablas cariño. Por qué me hablas así – sentí miedo y mucho frio, no podía entender como en este jardín podría hacer tanto frio._

 _\- por tu culpa estoy aquí. Dijiste que me protegerías y me dejaste sola cuando más lo necesite – su bello rostro cambio, ahora era oscuro y sin vida…. Casi como si estuviera muerta._

 _\- cariño aquí estoy – fui a tocarla pero ella no me dejo._

 _\- no tu eres un monstruo y por tu culpa estoy muerta – sus palabras me dejaron helado y no podía ser verdad ella dio un risa demoniaca y hablo con voz vacía – mírame y mira a donde me has enviado – volví a notar mi sitio y ya no era ese hermoso jardín. Ahora era un pantano sin vida y sus flores muertas. El cielo era oscuro y con muchas nubes. Me volví la mira da Rose y casi me desmayo su hermoso vestido blanco tenía tres agujeros de bala en su torso y ahora ya no era el blanco perfecto. Su rostro era magullado como si hubiera pasado una tortura. Sus ojos eran vacíos y sin vida y en sus brazos acunaba algo._

 _\- Que te paso Roza háblame mi amor – quería llegar y abrazarla pero no podía moverme de donde estaba._

 _\- ella me mato y a nuestro hijo – nuevamente me quede en estado Shok nuestro hijo y ella siguió repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase, medio me pude inclinar y vi que acunaba un bebe en sus brazos pero esto era de todo menos una vista hermosa. El torso del bebe tenia los mimos tres agujeros de bala de Rose pero a diferencia de ella este parecía dormido. Ella empezó a alejarse hacia una sombra yo quería agarrarla y decir que se quedara pero no pude mis pies no funcionaban._

 _\- ROSE- logre gritar ella paro en seco y se dio media vuelta y me miro con esos ojos vacíos y sin vida. Con una voz un poco más parecida a la de ella hablo._

 _\- Debo partir Dimitri._

 _\- ¿Dónde? Por favor quédate – yo suplicaba pero sabía que de nada serviría._

 _\- No lo sé, simplemente debo partir yo ya no pertenezco al mundo de los vimos – y con eso ella se fue aun cargando al bebe en sus brazos. Al llegar a la sombra pude ver que este quería su niño pero ella se negó pero al igual él se lo arrebato y torturo a Rose yo solo podía escuchar su lamento y…_

Me desperté con un sudor frio en mi cuerpo y con la vos de mi cabeza que me decía que el tiempo se me acababa. Mire a la ventana y vi que una gran tormenta caía y era frio afuera. Mire a mi lado izquierdo de la cama y hay vi la vista más hermosa del mundo. Rose estaba acurrucada en debajo de las sabanas pero su hermosa espalda estaba descubierta y en busca de mi calor. Me incline un poco y la pude ver mejor estaba tan relajada y perdida en el mundo de los sueños. Admire cada detalle de ella, su cara su cuerpo su cabello y aun que conocía bastante bien cada detalle tenía miedo de que si la dejaba de mirar desaparecería.

La arrope un poco mas no quería que cogiera la gripe. Ella se movió un poco buscándome pero cuando sintió mi mano su cuerpo se relajó y siguió dormida profundamente. Me levante y busque mis boxers y mi pantalón de pijama me los coloque y fui a tomar una un poco de leche caliente. Siempre sirvió para dormir.

Salí del cuarto que había sido de nosotros por dos días y camine hacia la cocina. Afuera diluvia y el frio era cada vez peor. Pero no importa la cantidad de frio que hiciera nada podría tomar la pesadilla de mi mente. Pensé que sería cosa de una vez pero la misma pesadilla se repite desde que llegamos a Rusia y siempre es igual. Y al igual que en mi sueño sé que el tiempo se acaba y que debo estar preparado pero el maldito problema es qué no sé para qué. Otra cosas que no me deja en paz es que Rose en ese sueño repite una y otra vez '' ELLA ME MATO Y A NUESTRO HIJO''. Por qué una ''ella'' y además quien es el hombre que la tortura de esa forma. Creo que si no lo averiguo pronto me volveré loco.

\- Que haces aquí – una voz dormida hablo y me asusto. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera la escuche. Busque la voz y parada en la puerta vestida nada más que con una pijama de seda roja era mi Diosa. Ella camino hasta mí y se sentó en mi regazo enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal.

\- Perdón por despertarte Milaya.

\- Porque no estás en la cama. Es la segunda noche que haces esto – ella me miro con esos grandes ojos marrones llenos de preocupación – Algo está mal.

\- Que te hace pensar eso – quite un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

\- porque tu cuerpo es pegajoso por el sudor y nunca sudas. Llevas despertando cada noche a la misma hora agitado. Si lo he sentido y aparte de eso lo veo en tus ojos y sé que algo está mal – al parecer esta mujer me conocía mejor que yo.

\- Lo siento por despertarte y no es nada de qué preocuparse.

\- A mí no me parece. Así que en este momento me dirás que te pasa – debatí en si decirle o no pero en este caso decidí que lo mejor era mentir.

\- solo es un poco de miedo a lo que te pueda pasar por mi culpa – no era de todo la verdad pero tampoco era todo mentira – me da miedo fallarte y perderte por eso mismo.

\- Hey – ella levanto mi vista y me hiso mirarla a los ojos – nada me pasara y no me perderás de eso tienes que estar seguro – beso mis labios con una delicadeza que nunca había experimentado con nadie pero era reconfortante saber que la tenía a ella. – ven vamos a dormir – deje que me tomara de la mano y nos llevara a nuestro cuarto.

Ella se quitó su pijama de seda y volvió a quedar desnuda ante mi yo hice lo mismo y ambos nos metimos debajo de las gruesas sabanas buscando el calor del otro. Rose apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la atraje más a mi cuerpo. Cuando estábamos así me sentí tan completo y sabía que no iba a dejar que nada le pasara pero también sabía que no puede estar con ella 24/7 y eso si me asusto.

Sentí su cuerpo relajarse y su respiración se volvió regular y hay supe que se quedó dormida. Me permití hacer lo mismo porque sabía que ella estaba segura en mis brazos. Así que con un último beso a su cabello cerré mis ojos y me deje caer a la deriva en un sueño sin sueños. Gracias al cielo.

A la mañana siguiente me levante más relajado de lo que pensé que estaría. Roza seguía dormida como un oso polar, me asombra todo lo que esa chica puede dormir, bese su frente y Salí de la cama dispuesto hacer el desayuno otra cosa de Roza es que cuando tenía hambre podría ser tu peor enemigo. Créanme lo comprobé la primera mañana aquí.

Me vestí con un pijama y un albornoz de verdad que Rusia era helada cuando quería serlo. De camino hacia la cocina mi móvil sonó, lo localice en la mesa del comedor junto con el de Rose rápidamente fui y lo cogí y cuando vi el nombre sentí miedo esta persona no llamaba a no ser de que fuera muy importante.

\- babushka – trate de ser alegre pero no podía algo me decía que esta llamada no tenía nada que ver con algo amistoso.

\- Dimka, querido nieto debes hacerle caso a tus sueños – eso me sorprendió todos sabíamos que mi abuela era un poco rara y tenía algo de bruja pero siempre ignoramos esa parte.

\- ¿a qué te refieres?

\- no te hagas el estúpido – bueno al parecer enoje a alguien – deja de ser ciego tú en tu mente sabe quién está detrás de esto.- ella no podía estar en lo cierto si supiera no me estaría quedando calvo de la preocupación. Iba a decir mis pensamientos pero ella hablo – solo mira bien a tu alrededor grandes tragedias se avecinada y cuando llegue el momento la chica deberá elegir – con eso la línea de corto y yo me quede atónito. No podía ser verdad nada de eso y como que Rose debería elegir. Sacudí mis pensamientos no debo pensar en eso deben ser otras de sus locas predicciones. Pero en el fondo sabía que no lo eran.

Deje el móvil junto al de Rose y me fui a la cocina y busque todo lo que necesitaba. Sabía que Rose amaba el yogurt con futra y cereal. Pero en su desayuno no podía faltar grandes donas glaseadas de chocolate y zumo de naranja mi chica y sus combinaciones. Puse todo en la mesa y me puse hacer un poco de panqueques y un poco de mi famoso chocolate sabía que a Rose le encantaba.

Pique un poco de fresa. Kiwi y uvas moras y los puse todo en una plato agregue un poco de cereal y por último el famoso yogur de Rose. Saque sus donas del horno y las glaseé un poco más y serví el jugo de naranja sabía que no tardaba en aparecer y al parecer soy brujo porque dos minutos después una muy despelucada Rose entro en la concina.

\- Mmm buenos días amor. Te dije que amo que cocines – yo rodee mis ojos por supuesto que diría algo así ella quemaba un agua hervida. Bese sus labios disfrutando de su suavidad.

\- Buenos días leoncita – ella rio sabía que le puse así por su salvaje cabello en la mañana pero en el fondo ama ese cabello así y más porque yo se lo deje así la noche anterior después de hacer el amor. – ¿Hambre? – pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- Sabes que ese es mi segundo nombre – ella se sentó y yo imite su acción. Cogió su tazón ya servido y empezó a devorar todo a su paso y yo la imite tenia demasiada hambre. Comimos y hablamos de todo hoy la quería llevar a la ciudad. No habíamos podido ir pero no nos quejamos desde que llegamos no paramos de hacer el amor. Esa mujer es insaciable aunque no me quejo.

\- Dimitri mira – ella señalo la ventana emocionada. Mire y vi que estaba nevando eso era otra cosa que no había visto desde nuestra llegada. Cuando fui a mirar a donde ella su lugar estaba vacío al igual que sus platos. Recogí todo y lo puse en la lava vajillas y fui a nuestro cuarto.

La ducha se escuchaba y ella cantando como siempre me encanto que no era penosa conmigo se sentía a gusto conmigo. Me despoje de mi ropa y la seguí. Al entrar la tome por la cintura y ella ni se inmutó pues este era nuestro ritual diario. Cogí un poco de su Shampoo y lave sus risos sedosos ella gimió cuando llegue a su cuero cabelludo y ese pequeño gesto salió disparado a mi polla y agarre un poco duro su cabello y la atraje hasta que mis labios se encontraron su oído.

\- Sabes lo que me hacen esos ruidos – la apreté más contra mí para que ella pudiera sentir mi prominente erección. Ella jadeo y en ronroneos hablo.

\- Porque no me lo demuestras.

\- que quieres que te haga pequeña mia – pregunte besando su cuello. Ella ladeo la cabeza y me dio mejor acceso.

\- A ti –

\- tienes que ser más específica – mordí su cuello y ella dejo salir un gemido delicioso de esos labios.

\- Hazme tuya. Follame como quieras – esta vez el que gimió fui yo amaba cuando me hablaba sucio.

\- sostente de la pare te follare desde atrás y no te sueltes entiendes – ella asintió y pego sus manos a los azulejos de la ducha. Su cuerpo quedo arqueado y me dio un vista de su exquisito culo. Le di una nalgada y vi como su piel almendra se torneo rosada le di otras cinco y su piel era exquisitamente roja. Rose jadeaba y sabía que le gustaba cuando era salvaje con ella o como ella decía '' un hombre de las cavernas'' sin previo aviso la penetre duro y hondo y di la bienvenida al calor que de ella salía. Sus paredes vaginales abrazaron mi pene de un forma que nadie lo había hecho. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho ella seguía igual de estrecha al día que en la hice mia por primera vez.

Agarre duro su cintura y empecé a penetrar suave. Siempre quería que mis momentos con Roza duraran pero al estar dentro de ella solo quería venirme pero me aguantaba no había nada más placentero que escuchar mi nombre en medio de su orgasmos. Seguí con un ritmo lento hasta que ella me ordeno más velocidad. Sus manos aún estaban en la pared y el agua caliente caía sobre nuestros cuerpos. Mire hacia abajo y vi como mi pene entraba y salía de ella la sola vista era excitante de ver como su vagina me succionaba. Sentí que sus paredes vaginales se contraer y sabía que estaba cerca muy cerca por lo cual lleve una de mis manos y jugué con su clitoris y la penetre duro una… dos… diez veces y ella se deshizo en mis manos gritando mi nombre mientras me bañaba con sus jugos y ese fue mi fin la penetre una última vez y deje regar mis semillas dentro de ella.

Nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas y nos dejamos desplomar en el baldosín del suelo. Yo aún estaba dentro de ella y ella estaba pegada a mí. Momentos como estos valían toda la pena del mundo, el agua seguía cayendo pero no nos importaba estábamos disfrutando de los espasmos que dejaron nuestros orgasmo. Quien podría pensar que una niña con tan poca experiencia en el sexo pudiera dar tanto placer pero nuevamente Rose me sorprende.

Después de recuperarnos decidimos determinar con la tarea principal y lo hicimos sin dejar de sonreír esta mujer que hacia tan feliz que no podía ver mi vida sin ella. Luego de asearnos correctamente salimos del baño y nos dispusimos a vestirnos y conociendo a Rose quería salir a jugar con la nieve. Me puse unos sencillos vaqueros desgatados un abrigo de piso color marrón y botas para nieve. Rose iba igual vestida a mí pero su abrigo era blanco y demasiado peludo. Llevaba su cabello en dos coletas trenzados y encima de esta tenía un gorrito para el frio. Yo me puse el mío y los guantes. Cuando estábamos listo salimos a la nieve y Rose corrió a jugar con ella. Me encantaba verla tal feliz.

\- Ven juega conmigo – ella dijo y yo me negué.

\- Rose hace demasiado frio – ella hizo un puchero y se acercó a mí y empezó a cantar la canción de frozen.

\- y si hacemos un muñeco, ven vamos a jugar. Tu compañía hace falta aquí… – ella cogió mi mano y me saco a la nieve y yo la seguí como un fiel perrito riéndome No podía decirle que no ha esta mujer.

\- Desde cuando te sabes la canción de Frozen – pregunte haciendo un bola de nieve paran nuestro muñeco.

\- y tu como sabes que es de Frozen – ella entrecerró los ojos y me sentí subir un rubor en la cara. Ella lo noto y soltó una carcajada – desde cuando el todo poderoso Dimitri Belikov ve las películas de Disney.

\- Hey viktoria me obligo – me defendí pero a decir verdad me gusto la película y la canción se quedó pegada en mí y no ayudo mucho que viktoria la cantaba día y noche.

\- como digas grandulón – ella siguió burlándose de mí y al final me uní a ella.

Hicimos un gran muñeco de nieve y cuando llego la hora de decorarlo Rose decidió que sería un chica. Yo me reí y le dije que sería un chico pero como siempre ella me beso y gano la batalla. Entro en la cabaña y 10 minutos después salió con miles de cosas yo la mire divertido y ella solo en encogió de hombros.

Rose me mando a buscar dos ramas para sus brazos y no me dejo volver hasta encontrar las perfecta según ella tenía que parecer femeninas. Yo solo rodee mis ojos Rose y sus locas ideas. Busque por quince minutos hasta que encontré dos que eran casi igual y sabía que Rose le gustarían volví a donde estaba nuestro muñeco de nieve y vi que rose estaba enredando un fundando de las suyas en el muñeco. Camine un poco más y cuando vi la cara del muñeco casi muero de la risa, su nariz era un botón de en vez de una zanahoria sus ojos eran dos pedazos de kiwis bien cortados y su boca fue lo más gracioso era un pedazo de chile rojo y no tengo idea de done saco eso.

\- No te rías mi muñeco tiene estilo – ella cogió las ramas y las puso y el muñeco quedo completo – además cuantos muñecos puede decir que tiene los ojos verdes y labios rojos – eso me hiso soltar una carcajada. La atraje a mí y vimos nuestra obra terminada y no estaba mal y era muy creativa. Rose saco su celular y nos hizo una foto frente a nuestro '' hijo '' como ella lo llamo.

\- Divinos – ella salto cuando miro la foto y a decir verdad quedo bastante bien además de ser un maravilloso recuero. Ella le tomo la foto a el muñeco y dijo – Dios Lissa tiene que conocer a Pepa – ella dijo y yo la mire inquisitivamente – el nombre de nuestra '' hija'' - nuevamente esta mujer me hizo reír. Hice una nota mental para no dejarla escoger el nombre de nuestras hijas. La observe mientras mandaba un mensaje de su celular y no pude creer lo afortunado que era. No recuerdo un día en el que haya reído tanto y llega esta mujer joven e inexperta de la vida y hace mis días mágicos, camine hasta ella quite el celular de sus manos y la bese apasionadamente.

\- Te amo mi dulce Roza – ella medio una sonrisa de mil vatios.

\- Te amo más mi amor -

Después de pasar toda una tarde jugando en la nieve decidimos que era hora del almuerzo. Entramos dejando el patio delantero lleno de ángeles de nieve. Pepa en la mita y nuestras ventanas llena de nieve después de una gran guerra de bolas de nieve que para mi orgullo gane. Disfrute tanto de este día que no quería que acabara.

Para el almuerzo tuvimos pizza echa en casa. Después de Rose quemar dos de ellas decidí darle la mita de la mia la cual ella me agradeció con un apasionado beso. Luego de comer decidimos ver una película pero como siempre terminamos haciendo el amor frente a la chimenea. Estar con esta mujer era algo exquisito y yo solo podía adorar como su cuerpo que se veía cubierto de sudor y la luz de la chimenea se reflejaba en él. Era una vista maravillosa.

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche le dije organizarse y ponerse elegante que iríamos a cenar a la ciudad, tenía un regalo para hacerle pero esa parte no se la dije. Ella emocionada por ir a la ciudad salió disparada hacia la habitación y se empezó a organizar yo no tomaría tanto tiempo por lo cual revise los mensajes de estos días.

Mi bandeja estaba llena todos eran contratos los nuevos planos del hotel en parís y una que otro de mi asistente manteniéndome al día de cómo iba todo… tengo que aumentarle el sueldo a esa mujer. Estaba a punto de cerrar mi MacBook cuando un sonido informo que había recibido un nuevo mensaje. Curioso mire y vi que no era de nadie que conocía pero sabía que era importante.

 _ **De**_ _: O.N_

 _ **Para**_ _: Dimitri Belikov_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 1 diciembre de 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 08:00 am_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _presta atención._

 _No creas que apartando a Rose de New York dejara de estar en peligro. Tengo mis medios para llegar a ustedes y cuando lo hagan los dos lo han de pagar caro. Disfruta de tus últimas vacaciones en compañía de la mocosa porque te prometo que serán las últimas._

Mire la pantalla en estado de Shok era la primera vez que recibía una amenaza de ese tipo y mentiría si digiera que no estaba asustado hasta la mierda. Antes pensaba que la situación de Roza era mala pero ahora veo que es demasiado delicada. Teníamos que arreglar esto de una puta vez o si no me volvería loco por lo cual recurrí a la artillería pesada.

 _ **De**_ _: Dimitri Belikov_

 _ **Para**_ _: Ibrahim Mazur_

 _ **Fecha**_ _: 1 diciembre de 2014_

 _ **Hora**_ _: 19:00 p.m._

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Rose_

 _Creo que las cosas están más serias de lo que pensamos que estaban y si no ponemos un alto la perderemos._

Adjunte el mensaje del anónimo para que Abe pudiera ver la magnitud del asunto que teníamos ante nosotros y presione enviar sabía que no respondería de inmediato tal vez por la diferencia de horario pero igual esperaba que llegaría su respuesta. Cerré mi computador y me fui a preparar no iba a dejar que amenazas estúpidas dañaran mi noche con mi mujer.

Cuando entre en la habitación Roza no estaba por ningún lado pero la escucha en el baño cantando.

 _You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

 _You're the fear, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life._

Sonreí ante esto. Roza era tan dinámica ella cantaba donde sea y bailaba donde fuera sin importar las personas ella era llena de vida. Ella era mi vida.  
Cogí mis pertenencias y me prepare en el otro cuarto en el que era de Viktoria, la casa está decorada neutra pero aun había muchas cosas del pasado aquí. Cuando era niño mi madre tuvo que dar esta casa al banco porque no tenía dinero para pagarla recuerdo que lloro día y noche yo no entendía porque para mí siempre fue una simple cabaña claro yo estaba muy pequeño en ese entonces tendría unos 9 años.

Pero un día llego el banco y nos desalojó yo tenía unos 13 años y ahora entendía un poco mejor. Ellos querían poner la propiedad en venta pero era un poco vieja y nada iba a comprarla pero eso a ellos no les importo y por primera vez la maldad en la gente.

Con mi madre, mi abuela y mis hermanas nos fuimos a vivir a Moscú. Recuero que Momma tenía tres trabajos y llegaba tarde en la noche a la casa y desde la habitación que compartía con viktoria la escucha llorar. Cuando fui al colegio fui el mejor y por serlo el gobierno ruso me concedió una beca completa y estudie negocios internacionales. Cuando me gradué pedí un préstamo en el banco para construir mi primer hotel en la ciudad ellos encantados me lo dieron. El hotel resulto ser todo un éxito tanto que fue 5 estrella. En el laxo de tres meses pague el préstamo pues las ganancias superaban mis estándares.

Cuando cumplí 23 tenía 4 hoteles alrededor del mundo y como regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre fui al banco que quito nuestra casa y di el triple de dinero que pendían por la cabaña, ellos impresionados no podían creer que yo era el mismo niño que hace tanto tiempo habían sacado de ese hogar pero nuevamente la vida es una ruleta. La cabaña estaba en estado deplorable por lo cual contrate el mejor arquitecto de Moscú y el hizo los cambios por fuera era tal cual pero por dentro era moderna y tenía tres habitaciones demás y estaba equipado con alta tecnología. Mi madre al verla lloro no creía que su hogar volvería ella. Valió la pena cada centavo, después de eso nos mudamos a los estados unidos y cumplí su sueño de darle su restaurante y ahora todas las penas del pasado quedaron olvidadas.

Me mire en el espejo y vi que estaba listo llevaba un esmoquin negro y mi cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo. Aplique un poco de loción para después del afeitado sabía que a Rose eso la volvía loca. Salí de la habitación y fui en busca de mi mujer lo que vi ante mí me dejo a falta de palabras. Rose estaba parada de espaldas a mí mirándose en el espejo aplicando un poco de labial. Mire su apariencia y por primera vez vi que la perfection si existían.

Ella llevaba un vestido de gasa roja que llegaba hasta el piso ocultando sus zapatos pero de seguro eran de tacón. El vestido era palabra honor y tan elegante, sus magas eran de encaje y llegaban a las muñecas. Estas subían pero se detenían antes de llegar a sus hombros dejándolos descubiertos y de ahí se empezaba a formar un corte en corazón sobre sus pechos también con encaje. En si cuello colgaba una hermosa cadena de rubíes. Sus maquillaje era natural solo un poco de mascara de pestañas, rubor y labial rojo. Su sedoso cabello estaba sostenido por una trenza francesa muy bien elaborada y elegante. Y en su cabello pude ver alguna perlas esparcidas haciéndole un toque más sofisticado. Ella lucia perfecta.

Camine hasta ella y la tome por la cintura. Ella me dio una sonrisa hermosa la cual se la devolví mi mujer lucia hermosa. Ella se puso unos pendientes que hacia juego con su collar.

\- ¿Estas lista? – pregunte besando su cuello.

\- Si – ella se dio media vuelta y picoteo mis labios.

La tome de la mano y la guie a la entrada. Suavemente ella se puso su abrigo color negro y yo me puse uno igual al de ella. Cuando salimos de casa vi nuestro muñeco y sonreí ante el recuerdo de esta tarde es una de las mejores en mi vida.

Ella quedo encima de la madera y no entendía hasta que vi sus tacones por lo cual la cogí al estilo novia y la lleve por la nieve hasta el carro. Ella sonrió y me hizo sonreír picotee sus labios mientras caminaba con ella sobre la nieve. Al llegar al carro abrí la puerta y la acomode en un asiento. Segundos después me puse en marcha hacia la ciudad. Rose estaba muy entusiasmada de poder ver Rusia de noche.

Llegue al restaurante Турандот y Rose miro maravillada y no era para menos el restaurante Parecía un palacio con techos en forma de copulas de ellos colgaban grandes arañas y los tonos pasaban de blancos a dorados. Los techos eran decorados por pinturas en relieve a decir verdad parecía una palacio o teatro de ópera parisinos. Cuando entramos nos indicaron la mejor mesa de la casa y nos llevaron allí. La mesa quedaba en el segundo piso y estaba puesta para dos personas. Ayude a tomar asiento a Rose y luego me senté enfrente de ella. La luz del lugar era tenue y combinada perfecto con su hermosa piel almendrada.

\- Hermoso Lugar – ella admiro el gran palacio – ¿cuál es su historia? – ella pregunto mientras un mesero nos serbia un poco de vino blanco.

\- bueno este lugar se originó en las cortes reales. En la edad media fue elaborada ciertas partes en oro, diamantes rubíes y otras piedras preciosas. Por lo general en ese entonces solo venia familias reales o demasiado importantes en la aristocracia de ese entonces. Aunque hoy en día sigue siendo un restáurate selecto y solo permite lo mejor de Rusia. También tiene sedes en parís y New York pero la principal es esta. Como puedes ver tiene espacios en privado como un gran comedor público. El dueño del lugar es ruso. Arquitecto y restaurador su nombre es Andrew K. Dellos – tome un sorbo del delicioso vino y continue – solo los salones del restaurante "Turandot" está representado por una gama de estilos palaciegas, desde el Renacimiento hasta el neoclasicismo, sin embargo, juegan un papel clave en el barroco y chinesca, que se destacó en el título. – ella me miro atónita y extasiada Rose siempre estaba interesada en nueva información.

\- Maravilloso. Como sabes tanto de estos lugares – ella pregunto tomando un poco más de su vino.

\- sencillo soy de aquí. Además me encanta aprender de las cosas y este es mi restaurante favorito.

\- Has traído a alguien aquí – su tono se convirtió en nervioso.

\- Si – su rostro callo y yo reí – ninguna mujer en ese sentido sin embargo. Mi madre ama este restaurante y cuando venimos a Rusia venimos juntos – su rostro se ilumino y supe que la acabo de hacer sentir especial.

\- Gracias por traerme aquí – ella alcanzo mi mano y la apretó en un gesto cariñoso que me hizo sentir cálido.

Pedimos una variedad de carnes, papas al vapor y ensalada de la casa. Rose degusto cada plato y me sentí bien al verla comer todo lo que pedí ame su apetito feroz ante todo. Hablamos de todo y un poco del futuro pude verla pensativa no sabía que iba hacer con su vida yo intente animarla para seguir lo de la aviación pero ella me corto y dijo que esos ya no eran sus planes y para decir verdad la parte egoísta de mí se sentía dichoso de saber que su amor por mí era más grande que su sueño.

Cuando termínanos nuestros platos llego la hora del postre. Pedí un gran pastel de chocolate y cuando ella lo vio sus ojos se iluminaron. Ame ver que podía impresiónala con pequeñas cosas a diferencia de Tasha. Rose amaba las pequeñas cosas como una flor o un dulce. Tan diferente a todas las que he conocido y solo por eso la ame un poco más.

\- Dios este es el cielo – ella gimió como comió un poco del glaseado de chocolate – quieres – ella me ofreció con su cuchara que feliz acepte.

\- Desde cuando Rose Mazur comparte su comida – dije en tono juguetón ella fingió estar ofendida.

\- Hey siempre comparto contigo.

\- Si claro – yo reí comiendo un poco más de pastel.

\- solo por eso no te dare mas – retiro la cuchara de mi boca y se la llevo a la de ella. Yo me recosté en el espaldar de mi silla y la vi devorar el postre aunque sabía que no podría con todo él y efectivamente diez minutos después ella con voz melosa dijo – cariño no quieres un poco más – ella partió con su cuchara y me ofreció yo solté una carcajada pero igual comí. Como dije no soy capaz de decirle no a esta mujer.

Cuando terminamos pague la cuenta y salimos del restaurante. Afuera nevaba y Rose quiso caminar y ver la ciudad encantado acepte y fuimos por las distintas calles de Moscú le mostré diferentes cosas y ella escucho atenta. Llegamos a una esquina y unos jóvenes tocaban una canción muy famosa en los estados unidos I will always love you de Whitney Houston. Rose se frenó en seco y los miro con atención. La melodía era tan lenta y romántica lástima que la letra era todo lo contrario pero igual sentí el deseo de bailarla con Rose en la mitad de las calles de Moscú por lo cual la tome por la cintura y susurro en su oído.

\- Bailas conmigo – extendí mi mano y ella gustosa la acepto.

\- Toda la vida amor – ella respondió poniendo una mano en mi pecho y yo puse otra es su espalda y empezamos a balancéanos al ritmo de la canción.

 _If I should stay, I'll only be in your way_ _  
_ _So I'll go, but I know I'll_ _  
_ _Think of you every step of the way…_

Mire su rostro y el reflejaba lo mismo que el mío amor. Ella era tan hermosa tan perfecta. La nieve seguía cayendo a nuestro alrededor y ella y yo seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la canción los jóvenes al vernos siguieron tocando con una sonrisa en sus caras pude ver que a nuestro alrededor había personas y nos observaba con miradas cariñosas. Roza nunca quito la mirada de mí y sabía que estaba perdida en nuestro propio mundo. La canción continúo y yo la atraje más a mi cuerpo.

 _And I will always love you_ _  
_ _I will always love you_ _  
_ _You, my darling you, hmmm…._

Cuando la canción finalizo la atraje a mí para poder murmurar a su oído.

\- yo siempre te amare amor – saque el regalo que tenía en mi bolsillo y sin separarla de mi lo enrede alrededor de su cuello. Y antes de que pudiera ver de qué se trataba la traje hasta mí y la bese con todo la pasión que sentía en mi cuerpo alrededor pude escuchar que la gente aplaudir y los entendía debe ser todo una escena que estamos dando pero no me importa solo somos mi Roza y yo. Cuando nos separamos ella vio el relicario que puse en su cuello. Este era hecho en oro y en el tallado era una rosa la cual la adornaban rubíes.

\- es hermoso. Cuando lo conseguiste – ella pregunto pasando sus dedos por la fina rosa tallada en él.

\- lo mande hacer, antes de irme de viaje con tu padre – la acerque mas y le pregunte – ¿te gusta?

\- Mucho, es el mejor regalo que me han dado – ella lo abrió y vio que estaba vacío – porque esta vacío – pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

\- paraqué tu pongas lo que quiera en el – le explique besando sus mejillas frías.

\- ¿Como una foto tuya y mia?

\- ¿Quieres una foto de nosotros? – pregunte entusiasmado. Ella asintió y respondió.

\- si así siempre te llevare en mi – beso mi mejilla y dijo – gracias es perfecto como tú y siempre lo llevare en mi – ella lo metió dentro de su vestido y supe que ese siempre seria su lugar.

Esa noche caminamos por las calles de Moscú cogidos de la mano admirando la belleza de la ciudad. Muy entrada la noche decidimos volver a la cabaña y al llegar Roza y yo hicimos el amor como nunca antes y supe desde ese momento que ella era mia y antes de que alguien pudiera hacerle daño tendría que hacérmelo a mí. Cuando ella se entregó a un sueño profundo le hice la promesa que aun que me costara la vida ella estaría a salvo. Con un último beso en sus labios me entregue al sueño y esa noche soñé con una hermosa niña de cabellos marrones.

 _ **Bueno eso es todo por hoy mis amores espero que les haya gustado. Creo que hoy me levante un poco romántica. La canción**_ _ **will always love you la puse porque a pesar de tener una letra tan triste la melodía es hermosa y me pareció especial para ese momento. También pueden buscar el restaurante en internet y vera que lo que digo es verdad es totalmente hermoso y parece un palacio el nombre al principio está en ruso y su traducción es "Turandot". Como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche/ mañana.  
Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	32. Todo lo bueno llega a su fin

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo29 (Todo lo bueno llega a su fin)**

Habíamos estado 10 días en Rusia pero como todo lo bueno tiene que llegar a su fin ya era hora de regresar a casa. pero aunque estaba triste de volver me sentía bien estos días al lado de Dimitri fueron grandes y llenos de felicidad hoy estábamos ya a 10 de diciembre y a decir verdad estaba emocionada por llegar a casa y armar mi gran árbol que sé que me espera donde lo deje desde la vez que lo compre.

Los últimos días a una mejor descripción había sido mágicos en todo el sentido de la palabra Dimitri cada noche me llevo a cenar o al teatro y siempre al final de la noche pasábamos por donde los músicos y bailábamos apasionadamente. Fueron las mejor vacaciones de mi vida. Pero como dije todo lo bueno llega a su fin. Tenía un poco de miedo al volver a la rutina normal sabía que Dimitri ya no podría estar conmigo 24/7 por que tenía trabajo que hacer. Pero esa no fue la parte tenebrosa era saber que al volver las flores, la notas y el peligro volvería a acechar y eso me tenía en pánico.

Los últimos tres días Dimitri estuvo inquieto y sabía que sus pesadillas habían empeorado pero el caso es que no sabía por qué y el aun no quería decirme cuales eran sus sueños pero en sus ojos pude ver miedo y en su cuerpo cansancio me duele verlo así y no poder hacer nada pero me da ira saber que no cuenta conmigo.

\- estas lista, debemos partir – mi Dios ruso pregunto desde la puerta.

\- Si ya casi – yo estaba terminando de empacar las últimas cosas. Eran más regalamos para mi familia que cualquier otra cosa.

\- te dije hacer eso ayer.

\- bueno lo habría hecho si mi novio no me hubiera retenido en la cama todo el día.

El sonrió pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos sabía que algo está muy mal pero no podía entender que era. En un principio pensé que era Tasha y su desconocido paradero y el admitió que si pero sabía que no era de todo la verdad. Por esa vez lo deje pasar pero la verdad es que me estaba volviendo loca.

Termine de empacar mis maletas y cuando me dispuse a salir con él sentí mis pantis mojadas…. No, no, no mierda esto no puede estar pasando no ahora. Solté la mano de Dimitri y fui al baño y efectivamente la puta regla le dio por llegarme justo hoy.

\- Rose todo bien – sentí que Dimitri llamo al otro lado de la puerta.

\- si. Me puedes pasar por favor la maleta de mano – llame tratando de quitar mi ropa interior ahora arruinada por la puta regla.

Dos minutos después el toco y yo tome la maleta sin abrir mucho la puerta el me dio una mirada entrecerrada pero yo le cerré la puerta. Dios no dejaría que viera algo así es algo demasiado personal. Rápidamente quite mis bragas y las tire al contenedor de basura la verdad no había tiempo como para lavarlas así que era más fácil botarlas. Saque unas nuevas y rebusque en mi maleta hasta que encontré la cajitas con los tampones gracias a Dios recordé empacarlos antes del viaje. Mi regla era lo peor de mi créanme hay días en que me convierto en la niña del exorcista y quiero matar a todo el que este a mi lado. Los calambres son una perra.

\- Rose, estas bien déjame entrar – sentí a Dimitri maniobrar la puerta por lo cual puse una mano para atrancarla de verdad no quería que viera esto.

\- Dimitri en dos minutos estoy contigo.

\- pero estas bien – su voz era preocupada.

\- Si estoy bien, es solo que me llego la regla – afuera pude escuchar exclamar un ''OH''.

\- Está bien te espero en el auto – que bastardo en cuanto le dije se fue. Por qué será que los hombres no pueden manejas un poco de sangre. Como dije mis continuos cambios de humor.

Termine de cambiarme y como siempre mis benditos calambres empezaron. Este sería un vuelo demasiado largo pobre de Dimitri pero bueno él quiere una mujer al lado tiene que aguantar con todo lo que venga. Recogí las cosas y volví a empacar mi bolsa de mano y me fui a mi hombre.

Él ya estaba metido en el auto. Yo abrí la puerta trasera y deje caer mi maleta. Acto seguido me metí en el auto del pasajero el medio una mirada asustado y no entendía por qué. Pero igual no dije nada me duele mucho para hablar. Lleve mis piernas al pecho y trate de acunarme para ver si el dolor se iba pero sabía que era misión imposible el muy bastardo me duraría toda la regla.

Todo el camino el condujo en silencio y constantemente me daba miradas asustada y yo seguía sin entender por qué. Hasta que no aguante más y lo enfrente.

\- Bueno cual es el maldito problema. Por qué me miras así. – pregunte furiosa no quería ser dura pero salió así.

\- ¿qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas enojada?

\- no estoy enojada – exclame – solo tengo un poco de dolor – admití.

\- bueno lo siento pero yo no soy el que lo causó – su sarcasmo me enfureció mas.

\- no, pero me harías un gran favor en cerrar la boca – ajuste más mi abrigo he intente relajarme y decir una y otra vez en mi cabeza que él no tenía la culpa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y cuando iba a salir me dijo que dejara que el cerrara la puerta al parecer al salir de la cabaña casi la tumbo no me importo y tampoco lo espere subí las escalas del aeroplano y medio salude a Kevin y Camille no quería ser muy cortes. Fui a la sección de la cocina y allí pude encontrar una pastilla me la tome y me fui directamente a la recamara. Quite mi abrigo y saque las colchas y en el momento en que mi cabeza toco la almohada el mundo desapareció.

…

Me desperté por una suave caricia en mi cabello. Yo sabía de esas manos en cualquier momentos mi dolor desapareció casi por completo pero sabía que no tardaría en aparecer. Me incorpore y estires mis músculos entumecidos. Dimitri estaba al lado mío y me dio una mira de susto. No sabía que reacción iba a tomar.

\- Cariño cómo te sientes – el pregunto cepillando un poco de mi cabello.

\- Mejor – me acerque y bese sus labios – disculpa por ser una perra contigo antes.

\- no hay nada que disculpar. Entiendo – el me beso y yo gusto acepte sus mimos.

\- ¿tienes hambre? – yo negué con la cabeza. El me miro preocupado pero yo le dije que más tarde comeríamos algo y el acepto. No quería salir de la comodidad de esta cama a no ser para ir a la mia por lo cual nos pusimos en los brazos del otro y empezamos a leer. Él estaba con una de sus novelas occidentales y yo empecé el segundo libro de una serie que estaba de lo máximo.

Su nombre en español es ''pídeme lo que quieras'' y era de la escritora Megan maxwell y déjame decirte que era la cosa más caliente que había leído. El libro estaba totalmente en español pues así lo conseguí el día en que estuve en la librería. La historia trascurre en las calles de Madrid. Eric zimmerman es el heredero de las empresa Müller en Alemania pero tras la muerte de su padre debe viajar a Madrid a poner orden en esa sede. En ella conoce a la intrépida señorita Judith flores y como en todas las novelas Eric se interesa por ella, pero ella no quiere nada con él ya que los gustos de Eric en el sexo son algo alocados. En pocas palabras a él le gusta el sexo _swinger_ pero Judith se niega a practícalo hasta que esté la convence y ella prueba ese mundo del cual ella ya no quiere salir…. Es una novela a falta de una mejor palabra caliente y romántica. Voy en el segundo libro y estoy cautivada. Estaba tan perdida en la lectura que no me di cuenta que Dimitri me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué?- pregunte poniendo el separador en la página mi libro.

\- Llevo media hora mirándote y no he podido saber que lees. Es portugués o algo por el estilo – me dieron ganas de reír era tan lindo cuando no entendía las cosas.

\- corrección es español – el me miro más ceñudo que antes.

\- ¿y desde cuando tu preciosidad hablas español?

\- desde los 12 años, mi abuela me enseño – el espero a que le explicara más por lo que continue – cuando tenía 7 años mi abuela me enseño hablar inglés y gracias a ella lo hablo tan bien y sin acento. A los 10 me enseño francés ese me tomo un poco más de tiempo pero al final lo domine y por ultimo me enseño español ese si fue todo un desafío – dije recordando las largas lecciones que tenía con mi abuela y con un profesor particular.

\- ¿Por qué desafío? – pregunto ojeando mi libro. Aunque sabía que no entendía nada.

\- el español es un luenga muy difícil de manejar. De hecho hay palabras que me cuesta manejar y pronunciar. La estructura de las oraciones es muy diferentes a como lo son en ingles por no hablar que una palabra puede significar muchas cosas y se puede usar en diferentes contextos y nunca va significar lo mismo.

-¿y por qué aprenderla?- mi ruso si era curioso pero igual respondí.

\- mi abuela viajaba mucho a Latinoamérica y yo la acompañe y tal vez en Turquía y aquí no me sirvió de mucho pero allá fue una bendición aun que es difícil seguirle la conversación a un latino hablan muy rápido – sonríe recordando la vez que fui a México.

\- ¿Viajaste mucho con ella? – nunca me había preguntado acerca de mi abuela. Pero decidí contarle mis experiencias con ella.

\- Si – sabía que él quería saber más por lo cual continue – conocí países como Chile, México, Venezuela. Colombia y Brasil – hice una pausa recordando cada lugar que pude y se los describí – en chile estuvimos en viña del mar. Íbamos a los casinos. Vimos la arquitectura de la ciudad era hermoso. En Venezuela estuvimos en Parque nacional Los Médanos de Coro por lo poco que recuerdo este quedaba al noroeste de Venezuela y parecía un desierto no obstante hermosa volvería si pudiera. En Colombia estuvimos en la selva amazónica y créeme es aterrador ver tanto árbol y pensar perderte pero hermoso la vegetación y todo lo que brinda por no hablar que nos quedamos con una tribu o eso creo que le llaman. De México gozamos de las playas de Acapulco y de Brasil que fue nuestro último viaje estuvimos en Rio de janeiro y Dios sí que era precioso.- Dimitri escucho atento a todo lo que le conté. Para mí fue muy bueno poder volver hablar de ello.

\- tienes 18 años y ya has visto todo esos lugares – Mi Ruso parecía sorprendió yo solo me encogí de hombros.

\- Bueno mis padres viajaban mucho y yo me quedaba con mi abuela y cuando menos me lo pensaba ella nos llevaba de viaje aunque la verdad nunca entendí por qué siempre buscaba un destino Latinoamericano aunque no me quejo. Todo era hermoso. Cuando le preguntaba que por qué no Europa ella decía '' que Europa no era todo lo que había en el mundo'' y también decía que '' Dios creo lugares hermosos en países latinoamericanos'' aun que a pesar de todo ella amo siempre España y allí estuvimos una vez pero ese casi no lo puedo recordar estaba un poco pequeña pero tengo fotos y es hermoso si pudiera volvería allí.

\- debe ser hermoso a diferencia de ti yo solo conozco Europa y si España es hermoso encierra tanto del pasado en sus construcciones pero con la vista del futuro, aunque te admito que no entendía lo que hablaban no es fácil llevar una conversación – él dijo frunciendo el ceño – ¿porque si aprendiste esos idiomas no aprendiste Ruso?

\- Intente. Pero mi abuela murió y yo deje de aprenderlo solo me sentía bien con ella. – Admití - ¿tú me enseñarías? – lo mire esperanzada ya sabía jurar en tres idiomas no caía mal uno cuarto. El pareció leer mis pensamientos por que hablo.

\- Si – estaba emocionada pero él acabo con mi entusiasmo – pero no te enseñare a jurar ya sabes demasiado como para que lo aprendas en otro idioma – yo fingí estar enojada y le lance una almohada lo que nos causó reír a ambos. – Vamos pronto aterrizaremos y debemos ponernos los cinturones – lo seguí y nos sentamos en los sillones, efectivamente 30 minutos después estábamos nuevamente en la ciudad de New York.

…...

Al llegar a mi casa estaba más que dichosa mis calambres habían vuelto y solo quería dormir. Me sorprendió no ver a Adrian por ningún lado pero agradecí no toparme con su mirada escalofriante. Dimitri estaba bajando las maletas del carro ahora eran dos más de las que me lleve pero que puedo decir me enamore de la ropa de Rusia. Al entrar en casa me vi envuelta en un gran abrazo por el olor supe que era mi madre.

\- Gracias al cielo que estas en casa – mi madre me tomo la cara con ambas manos mirando asustada y no entendía por qué.

\- si mama me fui de vacaciones. No estaba secuestrada – dije sarcásticamente. Ella me dio una mirada mordaz y mejor me calle.

\- ven tu padre quiere hablar contigo y Dimitri – ella no espero respuesta solo me tomo de la mano y me guio a la oficina de mi padre. Al entrar lo vi con cara de enojado y como siempre Pavel estaba a su lado. No fui capaz de mirarlo como recuerdos de la última vez brillaron en mi mente.

\- Baba – Salí corriendo y lo envolví en un gran abrazo de oso que él respondió inmediatamente.

\- Kiz me alegra de que estas en casa. ¿te has divertido cielo?.

\- si baba, fueron las mejores vacaciones. Rusia es hermoso como os fue a ti y a mi madre.

\- De maravilla – él me guiño un ojo y yo sabía que significaba eso. Qué asco no quiero esas imágenes en mi cabeza. Baba vio mi rostro y rio como una hiena – Oh Belikov que alegría verte – mi padre saludo a mi novio que recién entro en el despacho.

\- Abe – Dimitri saludo. Yo sabía que ellos habían llegado un poco más estrecho desde que Dimitri estaba conmigo.

Mi padre nos indicó que nos sentáramos todos. Dimitri se sentó en el sillón y yo a su lado, mire a mi padre y por su rostro era muy serio lo que tenía que decir. Trague largo y espeso sabía que nada bueno estaba por venir en esta conversación.

\- esto ha estado llegando desde que te fuiste – mi padre me paso 10 notas dobladas. Yo sabían a quién pertenecían.

Las abrí y mis manos temblaban. Estaba demasiado asustada sabía que nada de estas notas resultan ser bueno. Pero igual la desdoble y leí una por una todas eran igual que siempre amenaza tras amenaza excepto por la ultima en ella decía que si no dejaba a Dimitri uno de los dos no viviría para contarlo. Pero esta era de una caligrafía distinta y distinto papel por lo que se supone que no era de la misma persona. Sentí un frio subir por mi espalda y Dimitri lo noto por lo que arrebato las notas de mis manos cuando llego a la última vi su cuerpo tensarse.

\- ¿cuando llego esta? – el pregunto a mi padre con los dientes apretados.

\- el día en que me enviaste el correo – esperen cual correo. Quería preguntar pero Dimitri se me adelanto.

\- se de quien ese esta – mi mirada se disparó directamente a él esperando una explicación al igual que todos en la sala. El me dio una mirada de disculpas y se dispuso hablar a mi padre – Natasha Ozera – mi mundo se detuvo que tenía esa mujer conmigo. No entendía yo que le había hecho para que esa mujer me odiara tanto.

\- y se puede saber por qué coños tu abogada esta amenazando la vida de mi hija.

\- no tengo la menor idea – él se volvió a mí y tomo mis manos en las suyas – pero no te dejare que te toque – había escuchado tanto esa promesa en estos días que a decir verdad no tenía ningún valor ya para mí. Sentí mi ira crecer y quite mis manos de las suyas. En sus ojos pude ver el dolor marcado pero en ese punto no podía pensar correctamente.

\- deja de decir eso, sabes que no lo vas a cumplir por más que quieras – mire a mi padre que quería hablar pero lo detuve – y no me vengas con la misma mierda de el – señale a Dimitri – como es posible que una puta psicópata se deslice entre tus dedos. Por Dios esta casa tiene más seguridad que la casa blanca y aun así un depravado entra en mi cuarto todas las noches. Pero que mierda de gente trabaja para ti – al final estaba respirando con dificultad. Mire a todos en la habitación y me mirada se clavó en los dos hombres que amaban más – no digan que no dejaran que nada me pase por que todos saben que no será así, si Tasha me quiere no se va a detener hasta encontrarme y créanme una mujer celosa es capaz de cualquier cosa. Por lo cual les aconsejo que la mejor forma de protegerme es dejar de hacer promesas estúpidas y buscar a esos dos. Has que valga la cantidad obscena de dinero que les pagas cada mes a tus ''trabajadores''. Ahora si me disculpa me iré armar mi árbol – con eso me di media vuelta y Salí del despacho de mi padre donde los deje a todos con el pico cerrado.

Estaba furiosa… No eso no era palabra estaba que hervía cómo es posible que esos dos con tanto maldito dinero y seguridad no sean capas de atrapar a un loco y peor a un a una puta mujer que esta cegada por lo celos. Pero en que coños mi padre nos metió. Y lo peor porque estaban detrás de mí yo no tenía nada, sabia la rabia de Tasha pero aun así no era excusa ella fue la maldita perra que se acostó con el mejor amigo de Dimitri. Pero por que el otro depravado me sigue a ese si estoy segura que no le he hecho nada debe de ser un maldito enfermo.

Llegue a la sala de mi casa y empecé a mover todos los muebles estaba tan furiosa que no sentía que hacia ningún esfuerzo. Cuando estaba totalmente despejado corrí la gran caja que tenía mi preciosidad y empecé a abrirla. Sentí una presencia por detrás y sabia de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Que quieren?

\- ayudarte – respondió mi madre – dijiste que lo íbamos hacer en familia – ella tenía razón. Me voltee y mire a las tres personas que más amaba en la vida. Mire a Dimitri y su rostro era triste y ahora entendía por qué estaba inquieto los últimos días. Él estaba tratando de encontrar una solución a esto y yo como siempre haciéndolo sentir mal. Sentí que mis ojos picaban con lágrimas y decidí tragarme mi orgullo. Corrí hacia él y me atrapo.

\- Oh lo siento amor – dije entre sollozos – no quería decir lo que dije pero es que tengo tanto maldito miedo de lo que pueda pasar – el me acuno en sus brazos dándome el consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

\- Shhh Roza todo va a estar bien – el sobaba mi cabello – pero no quiero que dudes de que te protegeremos tanto tus padres como yo. Tienes que confiar cuando te decimos que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para atraparlos pero es difícil cariño esta ciudad es enorme. Solo te pido que confíes – el me beso en la frente y yo asenti. Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro y escuche lo que tenía que decir aunque mi rostro nunca se separó del pecho de Dimitri.

\- Kiz lo siento pero Dimitri tiene razón. Aumentaremos la seguridad pero por favor tienes que creer en nosotros – solté a Dimitri y volví la mirada a mi padre – lo siento cariño de que tengas que pasar por esto – inmediatamente lo abrase a él y supe que había sido un poco demasiado dura con ellos. Cuando era más que obvio que estaban haciendo todo lo posible. A pesar de todo esta pesadilla solo quería tener una recuerdo bonito de mi primera verdadera navidad por lo cual limpie mis lágrimas y mire a las personas más importante en mi vida y les dije.

\- Olvidemos eso por ahora. Dispongamos a ser felices es la primera navidad de verdad para mí y quiero compartirla con las personas más importante de mi vida. Dejemos los problemas a un lado por hoy mañana será un nuevo día y traer sus cosas.

\- Me parece una idea genial – mi madre se acercó y beso mi mejilla – te quiero mucho peque.

\- y yo a ti Momma.

Todos nos pusimos en marcha y empezamos sacado las tres grandes partes de mi árbol. Era tan hermoso como lo recordaba estaba tan impaciente quería verlo ya puesto y adornado. Dimitri me ayudo a adornarlo mientras mis padres nos preparaban chocolates y algunos bocadillos. La sala de estar esta desorganizada pero no importaba. Cuando llego la hora de poner el oropel Dimitri me dijo que lo hacía porque yo era un desastre como siempre me negué y dije que yo lo haría y como había advertido Dimitri la mitad del oropel termino en el piso pero no importaba mi árbol lucia hermoso con todas sus luces. Bolas de colores y sus bastones de caramelos que debo admitir que la mita terminaron en mi estómago.

\- Llego la hora de la estrella – Dimitri murmuro en mi odio y agarrándome por la cintura. Mire a mis padres que estaba sentados acorrucados en el sillón esperando a que yo pusiera la estrella.

\- ¿me levantas? – pregunte a mi gran hombre.

\- Toda la vida amor – su respuesta era más bien una promesa.

El me levanto en sus grandes brazos y me llevo hasta que mi mano alcanzo la punta. Mis padres me pasaron la estrella y yo la acomode en la punta ahora si mi árbol estaba completo. Pensé que Dimitri me bajaría pero no, en cambio llevo mi cuerpo hasta que nuestras caras quedaron alineadas y me beso en los labios. Me fundí en su beso olvidándome del mundo y de mis padres, en el vertió todo el amor que el sentía por mí y sabía que estaba haciendo una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien.

Cuando nos separamos mis padres nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros sabía que ellos compartían mi felicidad y se los agradecía por eso. Dimitri me bajo y miramos nuestra obra maestra con mis padres al lado. Mire hacia la ventana y vi que una fuerte tormenta se avecinaba. Me aferre más al cuerpo de Dimitri pues sabía que las tormentas no auguraban nada bueno y que grandes tragedias estaban por comenzar.

…

 _ **Bueno mis hermosas eso es todo por hoy espero que lo disfruten mucho.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Tener una muy bonita tarde / noche**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_ __ __


	33. Todo este tiempo fuiste… TU

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 30 (Todo este tiempo fuiste…. TU)**

Los días fueron pasando y nada nuevo surgía no habían más notas como tampoco ningún rastro de Tasha. Luego de terminar de armar el gran árbol de navidad mi padre y Dimitri me confesaron que Tasha era una de las personas que estaba detrás de mí y quería hacerme daño. Pensé que la nota que encontré aquí el día que llegamos de viaje había sido la primera pero resulta que no, esa mujer habia estado enviado muchas amenazas al correo de mi padre y otras a Dimitri. Al principio Dimitri no sabía pero después de muchas horas de investigación de Mikhail descubrieron que la cuenta de correo estaba liada a la de Tasha.

Pero Tasha no era la única incógnita de esta historia. Estaba también Adrian, después de salir de viaje con Dimitri Adrian dejo de venir y cuando hablaron con él dijo que un pariente suyo murió por lo que tuvo que viajar a Rumania de donde era él. Pero pasaron los días y de él no se supo nada y esta es la hora que se sigue sin saber. Tanto es que mi padre lo dio por despedido y me puso un nuevo chofer, su nombre era Simón y era la persona más servicial que conozco. Aparte de que tiene la familia más hermosa que ha podido existir.

Hoy estábamos a 19 de diciembre y mi hermoso Dios ruso me tenía de abajo para arriba como los planes de la fiesta que daría por el cumpleaños de su madre. Después de que le comente lo de Samantha y la fiesta de Cristian me pidió el favor de ayudarle y yo como no le puedo decir que no acepte. Pero me arrepiento digo adoro a Olena esa mujer ha sido maravillosa pero el cansancio de los días estaba cobrando factura, es muy diferente organizar una fiesta para 100 personas que una para 400. Y todavía es la hora que me pregunto de donde salía tanta gente.

Decidí hacerla en uno de sus hoteles, nunca habia estado en uno pero eran hermoso. Su arquitectura era estilo victoriano y al entrar uno se sentía trasladado a otra época pero con la vista del futuro. Así que aprovechando el lugar se me ocurrió hacerlo más interesante y hacerla estilo victoriano con todos los invitados vestidos como de la época. Cuando le comente a Dimitri y Olena estaban encantados. Sabía que era raro estar a mediados de diciembre disfrazados pero bueno al parecer los invitados estaban encantados todas las 400 personas confirmaron y expresaron que estaban emocionado por la fiesta. Más peso para mis hombros.

La fiesta estaba casi lista y gracias a lissa y Samantha que fueron mis ángeles todo estaba perfecto. Recuerdo que Dimitri me entrego su tarjeta de crédito y dijo no escatimar en gasto así que seguí sus órdenes la fiesta costo un buen dineral pero al parecer eso para él era como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

\- Rose que piensas de este – Lissa estaba midiéndose un vestido. Esa era la última parte de la lista nuestros vestidos.

\- creo que es demasiado colorido para ti.

\- eso dijiste de los últimos 10 – ella hizo un puchero.

\- es que los últimos 10 parecen como de circo – arrugue mi nariz. Me levante de mi silla y fui a buscar en la tienda. No sé cómo Samantha encontró este sitio pero era lo que necesitábamos. Mi vestido era algo especial lo mande hacer y yo sería la última en medírmelo ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ni lissa ni Dimitri estaban muy felices por mi decisión pero al final cedieron. Busque por los estante y encontré uno perfecto Lissa no suele usar ese color pero se mejor que nadie que le quedara hermoso. Lo tome y fui donde ella – pruébate este.

\- Rose sabes que el negro no es mi color – y lo sabía pero el vestido era perfecto para ella. La prenda de vestir era totalmente en negro a excepción el corsé que era de color oro. Era cuello tortuga y mangas largas y como buen vestido antiguo llegaba hasta el piso. En si era clásico y para la ocasión.

\- Lissa no sabes que algo no es tu color sin probártelo.

\- está bien solo me lo probaré para comprobarte que digo la verdad – ella me arrebato el vestido y entro en el vestidor. Yo rodee mis ojos princesa del drama.

Espere a que Lissa se midiera el vestido que por cierto le tomo una eternidad pero eso era Lissa para usted. Luego de 10 minutos de espera Lissa salió y por su rostro sabía que habia amado la prenda. Mire como lucia y déjame decirte que le quedaba hermoso. El vestido abrazo sus pocas curvas y como predije el color oscuro contrasto perfectamente con su piel pálida.

\- ves nunca dudes de Rose Mazur – dije con un sonrisa de orgullo. Ella rodo sus ojos pero me dio una sonrisa.

\- tienes razón Rose es hermoso.

\- ¿Así que este es el elegido? – pregunto la costurera. Yo mire a lissa y ella me estaba mirando para la confirmación yo asenti y ella chillo.

\- si lo es me lo llevo.

\- perfecto lo envolveré para ustedes – la niña dijo y luego se alejó. Lissa volvió a entrar en los vestidores y yo volví a esperar. Desde adentro escuche que ella me llamo.

\- Rose –

\- Dime -

\- te molesta seguir sola. Quede con Cristian para el almuerzo – su tono de voz era culpable pero no la juzgaba. Cristian y ella estaban pasando por un momento duro desde que sabían que la relación no sería lo mismo por la profesión de Cristian. Sentía pena por mi amiga pero era algo que ellos dos debían organizar.

\- no te preocupes ve con romeo y yo iré con el mío – a decir verdad me moría por ir y ver a Dimitri sabía que a esta hora estaría en la oficina y solo quería pasar un tiempo con él. Desde que llegamos de Rusia nuestras visitas eran muy limitadas por no decir que desde eso no habia sexo. Me estaba volviendo loca.

\- alguien quiere acción – escuche a Lissa decir desde adentro pero aunque no podía verla sabía que tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

\- no te lo puedo negar chica – dije con voz dramática – pero no me puedes culpar. Dimitri es un dios en la cama. – escuche que ella hizo un sonido de asco adentro y eso me hizo reír.

\- aunque admito que Dimitri esta hot, no quiero saber sus encuentros íntimos.

\- entonces no saques el tema chica – me reí y ella se unió a mí. Amaba esta chica.

Media hora después de pagar todo y decirle a la encargada de que mi vestido lo necesitaba esta noche salimos. Lissa se separó y se fue a buscar su carro para poder cumplir con Cristian. Ella se sentía culpable por hacerme tomar un taxi pero le dije que no se preocupara y que se fuera para donde Sparky.

Camine unas calles hasta que por fin pude tomar un taxi. Odiaba estas cosas pero era mejor que caminar en la mita del invierno. Le dije al taxista dejarme unas cuadras antes para poder comprar el almuerzo me decidí por china sabía que Dimitri le encantaba. Camine las dos cuadras hasta su oficina y al llegar me encontré con la recepcionista. Que por cierto odiaba mis entrañas. Ella tenía un estúpido enamoramiento por mi novio.

\- Buen día Rose, en que puedo servirte – ella me dio su típica sonrisa falsa y mirada asesina.

\- estoy aquí para ver a mi novio – la palabra le pico y a mí me encanto decirla.

\- está ocupado en una reunión – ella se apresuró a decir

\- no importa lo esperare – y antes de que pudiera decir algo apreté el ascensor y este de inmediato se cerró. Subí hasta la planta 15 y como siempre Sophia me recibió con una sonrisa cálida.

\- Buen día rose ¿cómo estás? –

\- ¿bien y tu Sophia? ¿Cómo está el pequeño? – pregunte. Hace unos días conocí el hijo de Sophia y era la cosa más tierna que habia visto. Me tenía enamorada de él y sabía que Dimitri se sentía igual hacia el pequeño.

\- perfecto y enamorado de ti –

\- y yo de él ¿lo llevaras mañana? – pregunte. Sophia era uno de los invitados de la fiesta.

\- por supuesto no me lo perdonaría si no le llevara a donde ti – en mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Ese niño me tenía comiendo de su dedo meñique.

\- ni yo a ti – ahora la que rio fue ella – ¿Sophia Dimitri está en su despacho?

\- si pasa. Sabes que no necesitas ser llamada. Estará encantado de que estés aquí. No sé qué le hiciste Rose pero ese hombre desde que te conoció vive en un nube – ella exclamo sorprendía y no la juzgo yo era igual.

\- secretos de adolecentes – le guiñe un ojo y ella sonrió. Nos despedimos y yo me fui a buscar a mi sexi man. Toque tres veces en su puerta de caoba y adentro se escuchó un.

\- entrar – abrí la puerta y a la vista quedo mi hombre. Estaba hermoso con su traje de ejecutivo y su cabello bien peinado en una cola de caballo. Era tan sexi que solo quería hacerle de todo en su escritorio.

\- Hola extraño – salude caminando hacia él. Al escuchar mi voz el levanto su mirada y en su rostro se posó una gran sonrisa.

\- hola bruja – yo rodee mis ojos. Ese apodo me lo puso luego después de mi periodo según él fue una pesadilla que no quería repetir. Pero el sabría que llegarían cada mes.

\- como estas hermoso – me senté en su regazo y lo bese con tanta pasión como mi cuerpo podía expresar. El me agarro por la cintura y profundizo el beso metiendo su lengua en mi boca. El sabia delicioso a canela con un toque de su sabor que solo pertenecía a él. Nos separamos y el me miro a los ojos.

\- mejor ahora que estas aquí.

\- pensé que tal vez podríamos comer juntos – dije señalando las dos bolsas que contenía la comida.

\- me parece una idea fantástica – nos levantamos de su silla de ejecutivo y nos fuimos a sentar en una de las mesas de los laterales que por lo general era para reuniones pequeñas. Saque los contenedores y le entregue uno.

\- así que como fue tu día hoy pequeña – eso era algo que amaba de Dimitri siempre estaba preocupado de mí y a diario me preguntaba por mi día.

\- ocupado. Agotador y solo deseo dormir – dije y no era mentira estaba agotada.

\- lo siento amor – él se inclinó y beso mi mejilla – pero te agradezco todo lo que hiciste, mi madre está feliz con su fiesta y sé que todo saldrá perfecto.

\- y solo por eso vale la pena el cansancio – respondí y no era una mentira a decir verdad si valía la pena. Olena lo valía. Ella era una mujer única y me alegraba de que me haya aceptado en su familia.

\- qué tal si tú y yo pasamos la noche juntos en mi casa – el ofreció era una propuesta que me encantaba pero sabía que no podía. Tenía aun cosas que hacer por no hablar de mi vestido que todavía tenía que medírmelo y no quería que él lo viera.

\- me encantaría. Pero aún hay cosas que hacer por no hablar que todavía tengo que lidiar con mi vestido.

\- y cuando me dejaras verlo – el pregunto.

\- mañana – fue todo lo que dije sabía que él no le gusto la respuesta pero también sabía que esta no la iba a ganar.

Comimos desde ahí en un como silencio. Bueno el comió después de las tres primeras cucharadas no quise más me sentía llena y además sentía ganas de vomitar por no hablar de que mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y como si me fuera a subir fiebre rogué para que no fuera a si cada vez que me daba fiebre me duraba tres días y no podría permitírmelo la fiesta era mañana y tenía que estar un 100 por ciento bien.

\- ¿estás bien? – Dimitri noto que mi plato aún estaba lleno. Quería decir que no pero si lo hiciera seria capas de cancelar todo y ese no era el plan.

\- si solo un poco llena – dije y antes de que pudiera preguntar agregue – comí un poco con Liss antes – mentí pero sé que él se sintió conforme con mi respuesta. Él termino de comer todo y se deshizo de toda la basura. Cuando lo vi moverse intente hacer lo mismo pero mis huesos protestaron sentí un escalofrió por mi cuerpo y eso fue mi confirmación. Me estaba enfermando.

Dimitri de la nada me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó sobre su escritorio y empezó a besarme con desespero sabía lo que quería y aunque mi cuerpo estaba protestando decidí dárselo. Llevamos más de una semana sin sexo y mi cuerpo lo ansiaba aunque en este momento no. El empezó a quitarme el abrigo y lo tiro a un lado yo lleve mis manos a su traje y empecé a desabotonar su camisa. Amaba el cuerpo de mi hombre era tan fuerte y varonil pero a pesar de ser tan grande era tan delicado conmigo. El comenzó a quitar mi camisa junto con mi sostén, ambos estábamos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. El aprecio mi cuerpo y me sentí cálida ante su mirada. Ella era algo tan amoroso habia lujuria pero sabía que habia mas amor que cualquier otra cosa. El me hacia la mujer más especial y me hacía sentir hermosa.

\- eres perfecta mi Roza – el paso una de sus grandes manos por mis pechos. Poniéndolos duros con solo su toque – y eres toda mia – el me beso con todo el amor que sentía. Nuestros pechos estaban pegados y podía sentir el calor que emanaba de él. Era reconfortante.

Comencé a quitar sus pantalones y él imito mi acción. Cuando me tenía totalmente desnuda volvió admirar mi cuerpo. Me sentía hermosa delante de él y más cuando sus ojos miraron a los míos trasmitiendo todo el amor que tenía por mí. Hoy no era la lujuria ni las ganas. Sabía que él hoy quería hacerme el amor y yo solo deseaba que hiciera eso. Volvió a acercase y tomo mis labios en los suyos pero no alargo el beso. En cambio empezó a besar mi mandíbula y fue bajando por mi cuello dejándome una pequeña marca en él. Amaba cuando hacia eso. El siguió bajando hasta llegar a uno de mis pechos, suavemente tomo uno en sus manos y el otro lo acaricio con sus labios, con sus dientes tomo mi pezón y le dio un pequeño jalón pero eso fue lo único que necesito para hacerme gemir. Eso lo estimulo más y siguió haciéndolo hasta tenerlo totalmente duro. Luego paso al otro e hizo lo mismo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido pero en llamas lo quería tan mal.

\- Dimitri amor por favor – yo rogaba lo quería dentro de mí.

\- paciencia Rosa – fue todo lo que dijo suavemente el me tiro sobre su mesa, al principio me estremecí de lo fría que estaba pero luego mi cuerpo se acostumbró. Lo sentí bajar por mi todo mi abdomen dejando besos mariposa por donde alcanzaran sus labios. Él se estaba tomando su tiempo y eso me encantaba él podría ser tan tierno. Cuando llego a mis piernas beso el interior de mis muslos y yo ya sabía lo que iba a venir y como masoquista que era lo deseaba. Todo mi cuerpo gritaba parar mis huesos lo pedían pero mi cerebro decía continuar. El beso mi centro y me estremecí sus labios eran tan jodidamente ricos.

Con su lengua comenzó a estimular mi clítoris y yo me mordía el labio para no gritar sabía que Sophia podía escuchar. El continuo con su tortura y cuando mi clítoris estaba totalmente hinchado de la nada me penetro con su lengua. No aguante más y deje salir un gemido fuerte pero sabía que afuera no se habia escuchado nada. El continúo haciendo eso y me uní a él con mis caderas. Mi cuerpo se encorvaba por el placer que estaba recibiendo por lo que él tuvo que poner una mana en mi abdomen para mantenerme en mi lugar. Siguió así por no sé cuándo tiempo pero nunca me dejo llegar al Clímax.

\- Por favor amor – yo suplicaba. Mi cuerpo dolía por la liberación. Él se separó de mis piernas posándose en ellas. Pude ver su pene hinchado y me estremecí era tan grande aun no entendía como esa cosa cabía en mí.

\- quiero que te vengas en mi – y con eso se fue deslizando en mi despacio. Se lo agradecí silenciosamente no creo que mi cuerpo pudiera haber resistido brusquedad. Cuando estaba totalmente en mi ambos gemimos se sentía tan rico cuando éramos uno era un sentimiento inexplicable.

Él se quedó quieto simplemente disfrutando de este momento. Cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbró a él moví mis cadera y el comenzó a penetrar a un ritmo lento se sentía delicioso como me hacia el amor. Yo me incorpore mi rostro quedando casi a su altura. Mis piernas las envolví alrededor de su cintura y yo me deje guiar a su ritmo. Pase mis manos por su cuello y solté su cola de caballo amaba tocar su cabello cuando lo hacíamos. El paso su mano por su cintura y me atrajo más a él como si eso fuera posible. Con el paso de los minutos el aumento su paso y yo comencé a gemir más alto pero no me importo estaba en una nube de éxtasis.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir la familiar sensación del orgasmo y así lo hizo Dimitri por lo cual salió totalmente de mí y me bajo del escritorio. Rápidamente me dio la vuelta por lo que mi espalda estaba contra su pecho y sin más me penetro yo gemí por lo sorpresa y el poco dolor que sentí pero rápidamente fue sustituido por el placer. Me quería recostar sobre la mesa pero él no de dejo en cambio paso amabas manos por mi abdomen y me obligo a estar de pie con él. En esta posición se sentía diferente pero igual de rico. Apoye mi cabeza contra su pecho y pude sentir sus labios besando mi cuello mientras lo sentía salir y entrar de mi cuerpo. Si pudiera vernos desde otro Angulo sería una vista perfecta dos amantes profesando su amor de la manera más pura que puede existir.

Sentí aumentar su paso y como enterró su cabeza en mi cuello yo me sostuve de la mesa mientras él se sostuvo de mí. Sentí nuevamente como mi orgasmo volvía y esta vez él no paro. Comenzó a susurrar cosas lindas en oído. Yo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en el placer que este hombre me estaba dando. El mordió mi cuello y ese fue mi fin grite su nombre duro y vi como estrellas brillaron mi vision. Estaba perdida en un mundo de placer. Dos segundo después sentí como su pene se hincho y acto seguido sentí sus calientes semillas llenarme en lo más profundo de mi.

Ambos caímos al piso agotados el me tomo en sus brazos y me atrajo más a su pecho. Aun estábamos en nuestra nube de placer. Mi cuerpo estaba a dolorido pero satisfecho. Una leve capa de sudor nos cubría y nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas. Nos quedamos en los brazos del otro por mucho tiempo solo disfrutando de nuestra cercanía y de la compañía el uno con el otro. Cuando las secuelas de mi orgasmo pasaron mi cuerpo protesto y si antes dolía ahora dolía más. Aparte de eso lo sentía en llamas y sabía que mi fiebre estaba empezando a subir. No le pare atención sin embargo Dimitri era la cura para todos mis males.

\- Te amo bruja – el beso mi cabello y yo me reí.

\- yo te amo a ti amor. – Levante mi cara y picotee sus labios – creo que deberíamos vestirnos.

\- no quiero – él dijo besando nuevamente mis labios – pero tienes razón – él se colocó de pie me extendió la mano para ayudarme. De inmediato mis huesos protestaron, él lo noto y su rostro mostro preocupación – estas bien.

\- si solo es un poco de cansancio – dije – nada que un buen baño no pueda arreglar – le guiñe un ojo para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien.

Dimitri se vistió en un tiempo record y yo apenas iba por mi sostén me sentía tan mal mi cuerpo protestaba todo lo que hacía y con cada minuto que pasaba me sentía más enferma. Dimitri vio que aún no estaba vestida por lo que me ayudo. Cogió mis pantalones y me los puso seguido por mi camisa el abrigo y por ultimo mis zapatos. Me trataba como una niña pero no me quejo amo cuando él me mima.

\- todo listo – el beso mis labios y yo intente darle una sonrisa. – Cenamos esta noche – el me pregunto abrazándome.

\- me encantaría – sabía que tenía que irme a terminar mis cosas y él tenía que terminar lo que sea que estaba haciendo. – Vienes a mi casa – le di una mirada de súplica no quería salir más solo quería la comodidad de mi casa el vio el grado de cansancio y supe que se sintió culpable por dejarme todo a mí pero no lo culpo. Sacar adelante sus hoteles y lidiar con una novia hormonal no es fácil.

\- perfecto paso a las 8.

\- te estaré esperando – bese sus labios con mucho amor y el me devolvió el beso – tener un buen día - dije después de alejarme de sus labios.

\- ahora que te vi si lo tendré.

\- te amo amor – picotee sus labios por última vez

\- y yo a ti Roza.

Con eso Salí de su oficina pase por el lado de Sophia que me dio una mirada de confidencia ella supo lo que paso en esa oficina yo me sonroje pero le reste importancia ella hacia lo mismo si no fuera así Tomas su hijo no existiría. Nos despedimos con la promesa de vernos mañana. Al pasar por la recepción del primer piso no le di una segunda mirada a la recepcionista que ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre pero sabía que ella si me miro a mi.

New york estaba demasiado frio y eso no le hizo bien a mis males. Me demore media hora en conseguir un taxi y cuando por fin lo hice mi cuerpo estaba congelado. La ciudad era un caos total todo el mundo haciendo compras navideñas o gente que viene y va después de un almuerzo. Pase por Valentino y recordé que Mia se casaba y que tenía que ayudarla pero he estado tan ocupada que no habia tenido tiempo de pensar en eso. Me prometí a venir después de noche buena.

Me tomo más de una hora llegar a mi casa ¡Dios ni que viniera de la china! Pensé pague al taxista que no dejaba de admirar mi casa. Yo no le di una segunda mirada y entre en la propiedad me detuve un segundo y admire mi casa. Era tan hermosa Baba mando adórnala con cascada de luces de color amarillo y bajo la nieve se veía como las casa de las películas. En todo la entrada habia dos muñecos de nieve una mujer '' pepa'' el muñeco de Dimitri y yo volvimos a recrear y el otro era el que mi padre habia echo este lo puso '' al capone'' en honor a uno de los gangsters más temidos de New York entre los años 20 y 30. Era demasiado cómico mi padre lo vistió con un traje y en la boca del muñeco habia un puro. Nada que ver con mi ''pepa''.

Entre en la casa ya que mis dedos estaban prácticamente congelado. Adentro un rico calor me entro Alberta siempre tenía las chimeneas ardiendo por no hablar que la calefacción también hacia un gran trabajo. La casa estaba sola mi madre estaba con Olena buscando el traje para mañana. Esas dos se hicieron grandes amigas y me encanto que así fuera. Mi padre por otro lado estaba haciendo ''negocios''.

Me quite el abrigo y las botas y lo deje en la entrada mí no quería arruinar los pisos con la nieve. Subí derecho a mi habitación y fui directamente al baño, llene la bañera con agua hirviendo y agregue dos capsulas una de jabón olor a jazmín y la otra con olor a vainilla. Me quite toda mi ropa rápidamente y me metí. El agua estaba demasiado caliente pero mi cuerpo estaba congelado por lo que no se sintió tan horrible.

Me quede unos 45 minutos pero luego de eso me comencé a sentir mal de nuevo y el agua estaba perdiendo temperatura. Por lo que me Salí fui a mi armario y no me moleste con la ropa interior tome una pijama térmica con estampados de corazones y me la puse. Me reí de mi reflejos esta pijama parecía un mameluco de bebe pero en mi tamaño me lo regalo Olena con la excusa de que no estaba acostumbrada al frio y hoy estaba más agradecida que nunca la tela era suave y peluda lo que me trajo calor. Mire la hora y vi que apenas eran las 6 de la tarde por lo que decidí leer mientras Dimitri llegaba. Quite las colchas de mi cama y me metí debajo de ellas buscando más calor. Cogí mi libro y cuando estaba en la parte donde Judith dejaba a Eric por ser un gilipollas como ella lo llamaba cada vez que discutían ósea siempre… Caí en un sueño no recordando nada más.

Me desperté por alguien sobando mi cabello. Me encantaba cuando lo hacían, eso era relajante para mí. Me intente estirar pero fue una mala idea mi cuerpo dolió como un hijo de puta. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero eso era algo imposible ellos se negaban a abrir. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y cuando pude ver bien note que era más claro de lo normal. Estaba confundida se supone que debe estar de noche no de día. Mire a mi izquierda y me encontré con los ojos azules tan característicos de mi madre.

\- buen día princesa – ella me beso en la frente y se retiró rápido – Dios Rose estas ardiendo – ella me miro con ojos preocupados. Quería decirle que estaba bien pero mi garganta dolía. Tome todas las fuerzas que pude y logre decir.

\- no es nada Momma debe ser por todo lo que tengo puesto – mi voz salió ronca y afónica. Lo que necesitaba. Pensé con sarcasmo.

\- que le pasa a tu voz.

\- no lo sé y no te preocupes estaré bien – me levante contra las protestas de mi cuerpo y pude ver mejor a mi alrededor efectivamente era de día – ¿qué hora es?

\- las once de la mañana – volteé mi cabeza como la niña del exorcista eso no podía ser posible. Eso significa que deje esperando a Dimitri anoche. Mi cara debió mostrar mis pensamientos porque mi madre se apresuró hablar – Dimitri vino y no quiso despertaste, pero estaba un poco preocupado anoche también tenías un poco de fiebre se quedó contigo hasta que se te bajo – espere como era posible eso.

\- ¿hasta qué horas?

\- alrededor de las 10 tu temperatura bajo nuevamente – sus ojos mostraban la preocupación - ¿estás bien mi niña? – quería decir que no. Que me dolía todo pero no podía hoy era el cumpleaños de Olena y tenía cosas que hacer.

\- si Momma debe ser que mi cuerpo se acostumbra al clima. Recuerda que yo no estaba acostumbra – le dije ella no estaba convencida por lo que agregue – recuerda cuando fui a Brasil el clima de haya también me hizo dar un poco de fiebre pero rápido se pasó – esa explicación si la hizo calmar más.

\- está bien – me levante un poco mareada pero pronto me recupere – tu vestido llego anoche quieres verlo – ella pregunto parándose a mi lado. La verdad no tenía ganas de nada.

\- más tarde madre.

\- está bien pequeña. Te iré a preparar algo – yo asenti. Entre menos hablara menos me dolía la garganta. Fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida. Eso ero lo máximo que mi cuerpo podría resistir Salí y me puse unos pantalones y un suéter no tenía ánimos de salir hasta la noche por lo cual me puse unas pantuflas blancas. Recogí mi cabello en una cola de caballo y me fui a desayunar.

Antes de salir de mi cuarto mi teléfono sonó intente encontrarlo y como siempre estaba debajo de la cama. Me demore en contestar por lo que dejo de sonar estaba tentando a dejarlo ahí. Pero más tarde volvería a sonar y me tendría que volver agachar demasiado trabajo por lo cual lo cogí rápido. Y este volvió a sonar vi quien era y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

\- Camarada – mi voz salió más afónica que antes. Maldije.

\- Roza que le pasa a tu voz – Dimitri estaba preocupado de eso estaba segura. Quería mentir pero no tenía una mentira esta vez.

\- la verdad no lo sé. Y antes de que digas algo se pondrá bien estamos.

\- si. ¿Cómo sigues?

\- bien. Como siempre por que la pregunta – sabía que me estaba haciendo la boba pero no quería que el supiera que me sentía como la muerte. De seguro cancelaria todo.

\- anoche tenías fiebre cariño – decidí darle la misma respuesta que a mi madre.

\- debe ser el clima cariño. Sabes que aun mi cuerpo no se acostumbra a temperaturas tan bajas – trate sonar lo más convencida que podía.

\- no te creo pero lo dejare pasar por esta vez – solté un suspiro. Una cosa menos con la cual lidiar.

\- como estas el día de hoy – pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- bien. Un poco ocupado pero todo en orden.

\- me alegro oír eso – Salí de mi cuarto y me fui para la cocina – ¿vendrás a recogerme?

\- no puedo cariño. Le prometí a mi madre traerla – me sentí decepcionada pero entendía – lo siento.

\- hey no hay problema iré con mis padres te veré allí desacuerdo.

\- de acuerdo. Te amo brujita tomate algo para la garganta.

\- te amo más camarada te veo en la noche – y con eso colgamos. Me hizo bien hablar con él. Como dije él es la cura para todos mis males.

Llegue a la concina y Alberta no estaba por estos días ella estaba donde su familia y mi madre se encargó del hogar algo raro pero uno se acostumbra después de un tiempo. Mi casa por dentro era igual de hermosa por donde uno caminara habia cosas de navidad a los laterales de la gran escaleras era un papá Noel y al otro lado era una Mamá Noel amaba esos muñecos. Mi madre estaba picando un poco de fruta y de solo verla mi garganta dolió.

\- Madre mejor tomare un batido – le dije después de tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la barra.

\- te duele mucho – asenti y ella entendió – está bien ¿quieres de vainilla o de chocolate?

\- Vainilla con un toque canela.

\- sabía que dirías por eso – la vainilla siempre fue mi favorita cuando no me sentía bien. – Samantha llamo y dijo que todo está listo para esta noche que no te preocupes y disfrutes del resto de la tarde – fue un alivio escuchar esas palabras. Ella termino mi batido y se sentó a mi lado tome un sorbo y su frescura alivio un poco el dolor de mi garganta.

\- ¿cómo te fue ayer con Olena? – yo pregunte interesada.

\- perfecto compramos vestidos iguales pero de distinto color – ella sonrió recordando algo y añadió – somos tan diferente que aun no entiendo cómo nos llevamos tan bien.

\- bueno primero tienen algo en común.

\- A si ¿y eso que sería?

\- Dimitri y yo – ella sonrió y asintió – además no son tan diferentes ambas le gusta cocinar y esas cosas de jardinería así que después de todo no son tan diferentes.

\- tienes razón, me alegro de tener una amiga como ella. – la mire por un rato y una pregunta surgió en mi cabecita.

\- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- ¿por supuesto que pasa? – puso mi batido en la mesa y la mire a los ojos.

\- ¿no hay noticias aun de Adrian? – la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero tenía que saber para mí era un poco extraño su desaparición.

\- No Rose. Tu padre sabe que está en la ciudad pero él no volvió así que lo dimos por despedido – asenti en compresión. Sus razones deberán tener.

\- si tienes razón – me termine de tomar el batido y mi madre me dio dos Taylenol y me mando a tomar un sienta yo no me resistí. Subí a mi cuarto y con la cama aun desecha me acosté en ella y me entregue a la oscuridad.

Quería decir que las horas más de sueño me sirvieron pero no fue así estaba peor que esta mañana pero ya era hora de prepararme mi madre estaba en su cuarto haciendo lo mismo. Arrastre mi débil cuerpo por la cama y me fui al baño a tomar una ducha. Mire mi cuerpo y vi que no habia necesidad de depilación. Aún estaba Lisa después de haberla depilado con cera. Eso fue una bendición.

La ducha no me tomo más de 15 minutos cuando termine enrede una toalla en mi cabello y otra en mi cuerpo. Fui a mi armario y allí estaba la bolsa que contenía mi vestido la abrí y era perfecto. La costurera cumplió su palabra mi vestido era perfecto. El único problema es que no podría disfrutarlo con esa indisposición que tenía.

El vestido era color rojo borgoña. El corte era recto en el pecho y su corsé era echo en piedras del mismo color y caía hasta el piso. Debajo de este llevaba 5 enaguas para hacerlo ver grande y esponjo y sus zapatos eran negro y cuadrados como lo eran la época, mire un poco más los zapatos y no creo que fuera capaz de andar en ellas.

Me quite la toalla de mi cuerpo y busque mi ropa interior decidí por algodón era más cómodo y no picaba tanto como la de encaje. Cuando me las puse llego la hora de las enaguas y déjame decirte que. Que cosa tan engorrosa y difícil de poner. Después de 20 minutos lidiando la logre poner. Cuando eran perfectas llego la hora de mi vestido al ponérmelo me sentí demasiado pesada y mi cuerpo protesto no entendía como las mujeres de esa época podían vivir con tanto peso encima de ella. Mire en el espejo y el vestido era hermoso la seda del vestido era elegante y sofisticado. Llego la hora de los zapatos y sabía que mis pies no resistían mis huesos dolían por la fiebre por lo que deseche la idea. Fui donde estaba todos mis zapatos y me decidí por una bailarinas roja eran planas y lo más importante cómodas. Como el vestido llegaba al piso no se veía que no llevaba tacones.

Llego la hora del peinado y decidí llevarlo moderno. Mi cabeza no aguantaba un jalón. Me hice una trenza francesa y luego la enrolle de forma que quedo en formada de corona y totalmente recogido con unas perlas de fantasía las esparcía por todo mi cabello y supe que está bien. Mire mi rostro y estaba horrorizada tenia ojeras y mi piel era blanca. No era fan del maquillaje pero tenía que cubrir eso o Dimitri sabría que estaba enferma. Eche un poco de base de mi color para dar un toque más bronceado y luego agregue el corrector de ojeras este lo cubrió un poco pero hizo un buen trabajo. Selle todo con un poco de polvo suelto de MAC y mi cara recupero un poco más de color. Como ya llevaba mucho maquillaje para mi gusto en vez de poner mascara de pestañas me puse unas postizas y vi que quedaron bien. Puse un poco de rubor rosado para dar más vida a mi cara y por último puse labial color rojo. Mi aspecto estaba bien sé que pude hacerlo mejor pero el caso es que no tenía alientos. Estaba casi lista solo faltaban las joyas por lo que me puse dos aretes de diamantes y una pulsera a juego y en mi cuello solo llevaba el collar que Dimitri me dio en Rusia para mi ese era mi mejor joya.

Vi que estaba bien y era hora de ir cogí mi abrigo también de la época, una cartera y por último la sombrilla que caracterizaba tanto a las doncellas esa época. Aplique un poco de mi Chanel N°5 y me fui a encontrar a mis padres. Ellos ya estaban esperándome en la sala, mi padre llevaba un traje de la época con su saco que caía en punta en la parte de atrás. En vez de corbata llevaba un pañuelo que decidió abombar y sus pantalones era grises el complemento el traje con un sombrero como los que usaba Abrahán Licoln. Mi madre llevaba un vestido como el de lissa pero este igual al mío estaba con muchas enaguas por debajo, su cabello fue recogido en una forma que creo que anti natural pero yo sabía que así lo llevaban en la época. En fin no importaba ella miro elegante. Me acerque a ellos sin ser vista esta vez mis tacones no avisaron mi entrada.

\- Baba te vez bien - él se dio media vuelta y me dedico una sonrisa tierna.

\- tú también querida. Luces hermosa.

\- Gracias. Creo que deberíamos de ir – él asintió y nos guio a la entrada mi madre se acercó a mí y susurro en mi oído.

\- ¿cómo te sientes pequeña? – su rostro mostro la preocupación.

\- Bien madre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Rose soy tu madre y se de esas cosas. Además sé que no llevas tacones algo raro para ti y puedo ver en tus ojos tu malestar – creo que eso que dicen que las madres tienen un sexto sentido es real. Decidí de dejar de mentir y admití.

\- me siento como el infierno madre, solo quiero dormir y acurrucarme en las sabanas – ella iba hablar pero la pare – pero hoy es el cumpleaños de la madre de mi novio y prometí estar allá y no les fallare, solo serán unas horas y luego poder dormir todo lo que quiera – su rostro no estaba muy convencida por lo que agregue – hagamos un trato si me empiezo a sentir mal te prometo que me vendré pero por lo menos debo de hacer acto de presencia unas horas – ella al parecer pesco en mi anzuelo por que asintió.

\- está bien Rose, pero si te vuelve a subir fiebre de inmediato te vienes ¿lo prometes?

\- lo prometo madre ahora vamos mi chico me espera.- ella se rio y supe que teníamos un trato.

Montarnos en el auto fue un desafío nuestros vestidos eran demasiado grandes pero con un poco de ayuda y un poco estrechas llegamos a una posición cómoda por así decirlo. Simón se puso en marcha y pronto estábamos en el tráfico. Estaba un poco preocupada por mi apariencia y mi voz aunque no habia empeorado el tono mi garganta si lo habia echo, no sé cómo podría entablar un conversación sin sentir dolor pro tendría que hacer un esfuerzo '' _solo unas horas Rose''_ me dije a mi misma pero entre más lo pensaba más lento se iba el tiempo.

Una media hora después llegamos al hotel de Dimitri, desde la ventana pude ver muchos autos lujos y personas vestidas como la época. Mi padre se bajó y abrió la puerta para mi madre y yo. Momma fue la primera en bajar y yo de tras cuando mis pies tocaron el piso fui recibida por luces enceguecedoras y sabía que eso eran los paparazis como los odio. Sentí una mano en mi cintura y por el olor supe que era mi Dios Ruso.

\- te vez hermosa esta noche mi señora – lo mire y él tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo. Tome su apariencia y el lucia hermoso estaba vestido igual a mi padre solo que sus pantalones eran negros.

\- Diría lo mismo a ti – su ceño se frunció y supe que era por mi voz.

\- ¿cómo sigues amor? – el quito un mechón que se habia escapado de mi peinado. Su toque era cálido y reconfortante justo lo que me habia recitado el doctor.

\- mejor ahora que estas aquí – el sonrió y me beso tierno en los labios nos olvidamos de donde estaba hasta que el bullicio llamo mi atención por lo cual nos separamos – creo que deberíamos entrar – el noto mi incomodidad por los fotógrafos y de inmediato se abrió paso entre las demás personas y entramos en hotel, solté un suspiro no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Dimitri camino más y llegamos a uno de los salones al mirar alrededor mi sentí orgullosa de lo que habia echo todo parecía de la época las sillas los muebles y las telas, entrar aquí era como ser trasportado a otro tiempo.

\- gracias por hacer esto realidad, mi madre está en la séptima nube – Dimitri beso mi cabello.

\- de nada. Hablando de eso donde está tu madre – y antes de que Dimitri respondiera Olena se abrió paso entre la multitud con una gran vestido.

\- Oh Roza por fin llegas – ella me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo duro – gracias por hacer esto, es tan hermoso no podría ser más perfecto – ella me soltó y me dejo hablar.

\- de nada Olena te lo mereces, feliz cumpleaños – bese su mejilla y recordé el regalo que tenía para ella – cariño me tienes esto – le dije pasando mi sombrilla. El la tomo y yo abrí mi cartera buscando la cajita de terciopelo rojo – feliz cumpleaños Olena – se la entregue y su rostro se ilumino.

\- no era necesario, que más regalo que esta gran fiesta – amaba su sencillez.

\- la fiesta es de tu hijo y ese es mi regalo ábrelo – la tente y ella lo hizo cuando la abrió sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

\- gracias Rose, me lo pones – ella saco mi regalo y me lo entrego. El regalo era una pulsera elaborada en un fino hilo de oro blanco y en el centro tenía un Nazar pero este fue echo en zafiros y diamantes. Era delicada al igual que Olena. Tome la pulsera y se la amarre alrededor de su muñeca. Dimitri miro y pregunto.

\- ¿Que significa el ojo? – me reí y Olena me siguió.

\- es un amuleto para la buena suerte de origen Turco yo tengo uno mi madre me lo dio y este se lo mande hacer a Olena es para su protección también – Dimitri me dio una sonrisa de mil voltios la cual devolví.

\- es hermoso Roza Gracias – Olena me tomo en sus brazos y en mi oído susurro –el mejor regalo de este año fue haber ganado una hija como tú – ella se apartó y beso mis dos mejillas sus palabras me calentaron por dentro y me dieron ganas de llorar pero me contuve. Dañaría mi maquilla. Olena se perdió en la multitud saludando a sus invitados. Dimitri me tomo por la cintura y en oído susurro.

\- te he dicho que te amo.

\- si todos los días –

\- ¿quieres bailar? – asenti y tome su mano. El me quito el abrigo y se lo entrego a un valet junto con mi sombrilla. Me llevo a la pista y empezamos a movernos con la música. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver a muchas personas vi a los Dragomir pero no vi ni a Lissa ni a Cristian. ¡Raro! pensé pero no le di más pensamientos mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse mal pero hice todo lo posible para ocultarlo hasta ahora habia echo una gran trabajo.

Bailamos una pieza mas y los huesos de mis pies no daban más Dimitri lo noto por lo cual me llevo a una mesa y pidió un copa para beber, le dije que prefería algo más natural y me mando a preparar un poco de jugo. Lo repito amo a mi hombre. Después de un tiempo sirvieron la comida que consistían en todo tipo de carnes que pueden haber, un estofado de papas y ensaladas, la comida fue lo único que no elegí por lo que habia platos que no conocía pero sabían que era Ruso. Comí dos cucharadas y mi estómago no pudo más y como siempre Dimitri lo tomo.

\- estas bien Rose no has comido nada y estas más pálida de lo normal – él puso una mano en mi frente y de inmediato la quito – Dios Roza estas hirviendo – ahora mi escudo se calló él sabía que estaba enferma. Pero no quería que se fuera y dejara a su madre por lo que hable.

\- es solo un poco de fiebre. Creo que me iré para la casa y dormiré un poco – le dije poniéndome de pie.

\- me voy contigo – sabía que diría esto.

\- por favor quédate con tu madre. Simón me llevara y llegare a mi casa en un santiamén – cogí sus manos y lo mire – quédate con ella hoy es su día yo estaré bien y si luego de que acabe esto quieres venir te dejare un especio en mi cama para que duermas a mi lado – le di una sonrisa cansada y sabía que él no estaba convencido.

\- no me quedare tanto – iba a protestar pero él me callo – ve con simón y ponte cómoda yo hablare con mi madre y luego te alcanzo. Tómalo o déjalo – iba a decir que lo dejo pero nuevamente me callo – pero si lo dejas me iré de inmediato contigo, tu elijes pequeña bruja – yo me reí ante su apodo sabía que esto era lo mejor que conseguiría.

\- está bien te amo y lo siento que te dañe la noche – abrase he inhale su aroma.

\- no lo sientas amor esto le pasa a cualquiera – el beso mi frente y se demoró un poco sabía que estaba viendo cuanta fiebre tenia – además juntos en la salud y la enfermedad – sus palabras tocaron lo más profundo de mi ser. Lo mire a los ojos y vi todo el amor y la preocupación por mí.

\- en la salud y la enfermada – bese sus labios y lo sentí relajar. Esas palabras eran una promesa entre nosotros dos.

\- ven te llevo al carro – el me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo. Cuando estábamos casi por salir puso mi abrigo y lo amarro para asegurarse del que frio no me entrara. Abrió la puerta y las calles estaban desiertas, gracias al cielo. Simón estaba parqueado afuera y cuando me vio de inmediato me abrió el coche. Me metí y no hable sabía que Dimitri le estaba dando las intrucciones. Luego de hablar simón se metió en el carro y vi a Dimitri desaparecer por las grandes puertas. El carro se puso en marcha y yo cerré mis ojos descansado. Podía sentir un poco de dolor de cabeza. Odio estar enferma.

Creo que me quede dormida porque cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo era porque estaba siendo movida por simón tratando de despertar. Cuando estaba un poco más repuesta me baje del carro y le di las gracias diciendo que podía volver a recoger a mis padres, el asintió y me deseo que me recuperara. Yo di las gracias y me dispuse a entrar en la casa.

Al entrar un frio recorrió mi cuerpo y se me hizo raro las chimeneas estaban apagadas y al parecer la calefacción igual. Raro pensé que al irnos la habíamos dejado prendida, pero estaba tan adolorida que solo quería llegar a mi cuarto. Las escaleras las subí a paso de tortuga y cuando por fin llegue arriba mi cuerpo estaba sudando frio. Camine y llegue a mi cuarto todo estaba oscuro no encendí las luces y me fui directo al baño para quitarme esa ropa tan pesada. Me tomo unos 20 minutos poder salir del gran vestido cuando lo hice me puse una de las camisetas de Dimitri y lave mi cara quitando el maquillaje. Cuando estaba bien quite las perlas falsas y las tire por ahí eso no era relevante. Solté la trenza y mi cabello callo más crespo de lo que era no me moleste en peinarlo. Estaba lista para salir y así lo hice.

Cuando ajuste la puerta de mi baño me pare en seco. La luz de la lámpara al lado de mi cama estaba encendida pero eso no era lo relevante era la persona que estaba sentada en mi cama con el cuerpo encorvado no vi su cara pero sabía que tenía una botella de tequila en su mano. Quería correr gritar pero nada salía.

\- como estas Rosie – el extraño hablo con voz ahogada por todo lo que habia bebido yo no hable no encontré palabras - ¿Cómo fue Rusia? – el levanto su cabeza pero igual no vi su rostro a un no me miraba.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué estás aquí? – pregunte con voz temerosa mi dolor de cabeza fue aumentado.

\- de verdad no sabes quién soy pequeña – él dijo y se levantó dejando la botella sobre mi mesa de noche.

\- pues si supiera no te estaría preguntando – no importa que tanto miedo tuviera. Mi actitud siempre estaría presente.

\- no me hables así, no quieres que me enoje – él dijo iba a responder pero dejo que la luz reflejara en su rostro y deje salir un grito ahogado esto no era posible. No podría ser el de ninguna manera al ver que no respondía el me dio una sonrisa - ¿sorprendida? – yo seguía sin hablar estaba en Shok mirando a mi acosador, mirando esos ojos tan conocidos para mí. Esos ojos que vi a diario.

\- eras tú – fue todo lo que dije esto fue lo que más le causo reír.

\- te refieres a las notas las flores – él espero a que yo respondiera pero al ver que no lo hacía siguió – si pequeña fui yo, fui yo quien entraba cada noche a tu habitación y te veía dormir, era un placer – el cerro los ojos como saboreando esos recuerdos. Pero luego los abrió y me miro duro – todo era un placer menos verte revolcar con belikov.- estaba cagada de miedo no podía creer que el fuera quien me ha causado pesadillas tome todo el valor que tenía y hable.

\- ¿porque yo? – Él me miro no comprendiendo mi pregunta por lo que la formule mejor – ¿porque estas detrás de mí Adrian? – dije su nombre por primera vez después de haberlo descubierto. El dio un paso más hacia mí y yo di otro quedando pegada en la puerta de mi baño. El me miro de arriba abajo apreciando mi cuerpo y me dio una mirada desagradable.

\- porque me rechazaste y nadie lo hace preciosa – el camino más hacia mi – así que te convertí en mi desafío privado – él se acercó hasta quedar en todo el frente de mi trague y me propuse hacerlo hablar eso le daría tiempo a Dimitri de llegar o eso espero.

\- ¿Por qué flores muertas?

\- eran hermosas no te parecen – negué con la cabeza este hombre estaba enfermo – a mi si princesa. Tal vez te las mande porque ese sería tu fin muerta como ellas – trague duro y espeso.

\- ¿me quieres matar? – estaba asustada hasta la mierda.

\- no – mis hombros se relajaron – aun. Primero quiero hacerte mia y luego ya no me servirás de nada, te dije que si no eras mia no sería de nadie y menos de Belikov – el dio un paso más hacia mi tomándome por la cintura me resistí pero con mi cuerpo adolorido por la fiebre estaba demasiado débil, el enterró en su nariz inhalando mi aroma y yo lo quería retroceder lo más lejos de él – hueles a maravilla pequeña.

\- Adrian suéltame por favor – yo lo empujaba pero él no se movía ni un cm. Lo empuje un poco más duro y eso lo enfureció, tomo mi cabello y lo jalo obligándome a mirarlo mi dolor de cabeza supero su límite tanto que por mis ojos rodaban lágrimas de dolor.

\- no me gustan ver que me rechazan y no lo volverás hacer mocosa malcriada – el me arrastro hasta la cama y me tiro duro. Caí sobre mi almohada con un fuerte dolor de cabeza sentía que se me iba a estallar. Lo mire y vi quitándose la camisa seguida por los pantalones. Yo trate de taparme para sentirme protegida pero eso lo enfureció mas si eso era posible – no te tapes maldita perra si le das tu cuerpo a Belikov me lo debes dar a mí – sus ojos verdes eran más oscuros de lo normal.

\- por favor Adrian vete – yo suplicaba mi cabeza dolía demasiado otro maltrato y no sé si lo resistiría. Él se lanzó encima de mí bloqueándome con su cuerpo.

\- no llores pequeña. No lo pasaremos bien – yo no lo miraba no podía el medio una dura bofetada – mírame pequeña zorra, mira como lo hace una hombre de verdad – el soltó mis manos y abrió la camisa volviéndola pedazos. Quede desnuda ante el usando solamente mi ropa interior – me gusta pero los que te pones para Belikov son más sexis – el rompió mi sostén dejando mis pechos expuestos ya no aguantaba más y empecé a luchar.

\- suéltame Adrian – empecé a mover mi cuerpo a todo lo que daba dándole un rato difícil con sus estado de embriaguez no era difícil. El me tomo nuevamente por el pelo lo que me causo soltar un grito de muerte el dolor era insoportable.

\- te dejaras hacer lo que yo quiera – él siseo entre dientes.

\- tendrás que matarme para eso maldito enfermo – le di una rodillazo en la ingle y el soltó me cabello y se agarró las pelotas. Yo me pare disparada hacia la puerta y la logre abrir. Salí corriendo por el pasillo tratando de llegar a la puerta pero al parecer él se recuperó demasiado rápido porque cuando estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras volvió a cogerme del cabello.

\- porque eres tan difícil joder – el me apretó más contra el – quería hacerlo por las buenas pero no me dejas opción – y antes de saber qué hacía con una fuerza inmensa me dio contra la baranda de la escalera. El dolor que sentí era inexplicable no se lo deseaba a mi propio enemigo. Sentí mojada mi cabeza y sabía que era sangre, el me monto en su hombro y volvió a encaminarse a mi habitación. Todo era borroso para mí ya no tenía fuerza de luchar Adrian habia ganado.

Entramos en mi habitación y lo sentí tirarme sobre la cama mi vision era borrosa y solo podía ver una sombra moverse. Lo vi inclinarse y luego estaba encima de mi podía sentir su piel desnuda contra la mia y como su pene oprimía contra muslo. Quería gritar llorar pero nada Salía me sentía en una laguna por completo. Solo podía sentir sus asquerosas más y como las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Esto era una pesadilla.

\- eres hermosa Rose – el paso las manos por mis pechos y llego a la cinturilla de mis bragas sentí que las quito y ya no habia nada que le impedía violarme luche por mantenerme despierta pero el dolor estaba ganando – te hare mia y quiero que grites mi nombre – sentí acomodarse entre mis piernas yo no quería mirar pero el nuevamente me pego con fuerza en la otra mejilla – quiero que mires pequeña perra – me prepare para la penetrada cerré los ojos y desee despertar. estaba a punto de entrar … pero nunca llego, sentí que su peso ya no estaba más encima de mí y vi dos sombras moverse en mi cuarto pero no podía decir quién era solo que se movían demasiado rápido. Mis ojos no resistían más y mi cara dolía mucho y podía sentir como la sangre brotaba de mi cabeza. De pronto las sombras desaparecieron y la cama cambio de peso, tenía miedo de que hubiera vuelto pero lo único que sentí fue que algo me tapo y una voz que me decía que aguantara que la ambulancia ya venía pero no era capaz de aguantar más dolor así que me deje llevar por la oscuridad…..

 _ **Bueno mis amores eso es todo por hoy espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

'' _**una de ustedes en el pasado capitulo me pregunto si los libros que lee rose yo los he leído pues quiero decir que si me los leí y son geniales y los recomiendo eso si los recomiendo a personas mayores de 17 porque si contiene un lenguaje mucho más pesado que 50 sombras de grey. Y aunque son un poco iguales tienen mucha diferencia si los leen se darán cuenta de ello. ''**_

 _ **Como siempre deseosa de ver sus comentarios. :D**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes**_

 _ **Tener una bonita mañana / tarde.**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	34. la ira de un ruso

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 31 (la ira de un ruso)**

 **PDVD.**

Después de dar instrucciones a Simón de llevar a casa a Rose me dispuse a buscar a mi madre que al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. Me vi tentando a solo irme pero sabía que eso no era cortes por mi parte y menos tratándose de mi madre.

La fiesta en si era perfecta la decoración, los invitados y todo lo que venía con este, pero hoy no estaba para disfrutar Roza estaba enferma y eso me tenía los nervios de punta. Anoche cuando fui a su casa me encontré con que ella estaba dormida y no quería despertarla sabía que estaba muy agotada después de largos días de preparar este evento. Pero tampoco quería marcharme sin besarla por lo que fui a su habitación y allí me encontré con ella acurrucada bajo las sabanas la vista era preciosa. Pero cuando me acerque y bese su frente sentí que tenía temperatura trate de no alármame ya que esto era normal. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a estos climas.

Me quede a su lado hasta que a las 10:00 de la noche que su temperatura volvió hacer normal y eso fue suficiente comprobante de que mi teoría estaba en lo cierto. Pero luego tenemos esta mañana cuando llame a su móvil, su voz era más gruesa y prácticamente estaba afónica me alarme un poco pero también lo deje pasar. Tal vez le daría un poco de gripe eso nos pasa a todo. Pero mi preocupación si llego cuando la vi bajar del carro mazur. Ella lucia hermosa como siempre pero algo no cuadraba en la foto y era el hecho de que Roza no usa maquillaje en cantidad y esta noche lo hizo por no hablar que sus ojeras eran visibles, también lo era el hecho de que ella hoy no llevaba tacones si no zapatillas sin tacón y eso para Rose era algo raro. Mi chica era una de las mejores vestida y más sofisticadas de New York por lo cual es tan raro verla en un evento así. Aunque a mí no me importa para mí siempre es hermosa y perfecta.

La noche iba bien y estábamos bailando pero sentí el cansancio en su cuerpo lo que me pareció extraño pues durmió en un total de casi 20 horas si usted duerme todo ese tiempo uno asume de que se debe levantar como nuevo pero sabía que Rose no se sentía así podía sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo el cual lo reflejaba en su ojos. Luego estaba el tema de la comida, Rose no era fan a los platos rusos pero sabía que si amaba las carnes por lo cual en el menú indique específicamente las mejores carnes, ensalada y estofado de papas solo para mi chica pero nuevamente ella no comió más de tres cucharadas eso si me alarmo de por si Rose es la chica con mejor comer que he conocido y eso fue algo que me encanto de ella. Cuando la bese mis labios bajo su piel se sintieron arder así que eso fue suficiente Rose estaba enferma y ella quería ocultármelo. Por lo cual nos trae al presente de esta noche. A lo lejos pude ver a mi madre por lo que me acerque rápidamente a ella.

\- madre necesito hablar contigo un segundo por favor – la tome por el brazo y ella indico a sus invitados que le dieran un segundo.

\- que pasa Dimka, ¿todo bien?

\- si solo quería avisarte que me marcho – de inmediato su rostro se preocupó no era muy normal que yo saliera en medio de un fiesta cuando la que la estaba dando era yo.

\- ¿porque hijo? ¿Qué paso? – amaba eso de mi madre ella siempre sabia cuando algo estaba mal. Debatí en decirle sabía que mi madre amaba a Rose como una hija.

\- Rose no se siente bien por lo cual será mejor llevarla a casa.

\- ¿qué tiene ella hijo y donde esta? – mi madre intento mirar por encima mío a ver si podía ver a Rose.

\- ella ha tenido fiebre desde anoche, en este momento la mande con Simón para su casa, pero le dije que estaría allí pronto.

\- ve hijo Rose te necesita yo me encargo todo. Dile que se mejore y que gracias por la hermosa fiesta y el regalo – ella me beso en ambas mejillas.

\- Gracias Momma.

Luego de despedirme de mi madre intente buscar a Janine y Mazur pero no los encontré por ningún lado así que no le di una segunda mirada mi novia era más importante en este momento. Al salir la noche de invierno de New York me recibió pero no tuve tiempo para apreciarla debía llegar a Rose rápido algo me decía que ella no estaba bien. Tome mi Camaro blanco y conduje por las calles solitaria de New York antes de poder llegar a donde Rose decidí ir a una farmacia para algo para su fiebre. No me gusto su temperatura la fiebre indica que su cuerpo está luchando con una infección en esta caso interna.

Parquee al frente de una farmacia 24 horas y entre. La estancia estaba prácticamente sola a excepción de la joven que estaba detrás del mostrador. Ella lucia en unos 25 años y algo desgarbado. Ella no me dio una mirada como entre se notaba que odiaba estar aquí y no la juzgo cualquiera lo haría.

\- buenas noches podría ayudarme – le dije acercándome.

\- que quie… - ella se detuvo cuando al levantar la vista me vio. Sus ojos se iluminaros y de inmediato organizo su postura. – buenas noches. En que puedo servirte – su tono de voz cambio ya era dulce y nada que ver con lo arrogante de hace unos minutos. Yo rodee mis ojos todas son iguales se dejan llevar por una cara bonita y un poco de dinero.

\- ¿qué me recomendaría para la fiebre? – pregunte ignorando su coquetería.

\- la verdad para eso no hay nada. Le recomiendo darle Taylenol pero si la fiebre persiste es mejor ir a urgencia ya que eso significa que su cuerpo está luchando con un infección y los anti-cuerpos están luchando para combatir dicha infección. Lo que si puede hacer es ponerle paños fríos en su cuerpo y esperar un rato si acabo de unos minutos su cuerpo sigue con mucha temperatura es mejor consultar con un profesional. – la niña dijo y me sentí preocupado Roza tenía fiebre desde anoche así que no podía ser bueno.

\- ok gracias – dije sin dar una mirada más a la niña sé que ella quería decir más pero no me importaba nada mas tenía todo lo que quería y solo en mi mente estaba en llegar a Roza.

Monte nuevamente mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad mi prioridad era Rose. Pase varios semáforos en rojo y sabía que mañana me llegarían las multas pero eso no era relevante las calles estaba solas y no haría ningún daño a nadie. Cuando logre llegar a la propiedad Mazur el vigilante de las puerta me dejo entrar y me paso unas llaves de repuesto, yo las decline ya que tenía las mías propias como Rose tenía las de mi casa. Conduje todo el senderó hasta quedar enfrente de su gran casa. Siempre ame esta casa.

Al bajarme de mi carro pude ver un SUV algo desgastado y un modelo viejo lo cual me indico que no era de Mazur. Sus carros por lo general eran último modelo y siempre en buen estado. De inmediato me puse en alerta algo me decía que este carro no tenía por que estar aquí.

Sin más camine hasta la entrada. De mi bolsillo saques las llaves y las metí en la gran puerta de cristal rápidamente se escuchó el Clic que dice que ya puedo pasar. Abrí la puerta y no la cerré para que el calor no se escapara pero el caso era que no había calor. Las chimeneas no ardían y al parecer la calefacción no serbia. ¡Raro! Pensé. Rose era muy friolenta por lo cual no tiene sentido esta casa se sentía helada.

Prendí las luces ya que el lugar estaba oscuro y dos de las 5 arañas llegaron a la vida iluminado las escalares. Sin perder tiempo subí pero cuando llegue al último escalón pude ver que la madera de la baranda estaba mojado con algo. Me acerque y cuando vi sentí la bilis en mi garganta era sangre y por la frescura era algo hecho recientemente. No pensé más y rápidamente corrí hacia el cuarto de Rose, el día de hoy odiaba esta casa era tan grande y entre más caminada más me sentía lejos de Rose. En el piso pude ver goteritas de sangre y cada vez me guiaban más al cuarto de Rose.

Cuando por fin llegue a su cuarto la puerta estaba abierta y no dude en entrar y mi cólera subió por los cielos cuando vi lo que estaba pasando. Rose estaba acostada totalmente desnuda en su cama con alguien encima de ella. El hombre que estaba encima de ella era pálido y con cabello rubio- castaños. Vi que tenía su cuerpo aprisionaba contra el de Rose para que no escapara pero no tenía lógica ella apenas si se movía. El hombre estaba diciendo algo a ella pero no pude oír bien que era. Rose no respondió y lo próximo que supe que su mano choco contra su mejilla y un gemido de dolor salió de los labios de ella.

Mi vision volvió roja como vi que este individuo le estaba haciendo daño a mi mujer. El hombre estaba a punto de violarla pero fui más rápido que eso y con una fuerza se lo quite de encima y lo mande volando por la habitación chocando contra la puerta del baño.

\- hijo de puta que crees que estás haciendo con mi mujer – mi voz era ronca y espesa por mi acento. Me dije controlar antes de hacerle más daño del que quería.

\- pasarla rico con ella – el hombre levanto la cabeza y me quede helado no estaba preparado para esto. El hombre que quería violar y hacer daño a mi roza era Adrian su chofer. El vio mi estado y se rio con una risa amarga - ¿sorprendido Belikov? – yo no respondí no sabía cómo. Nunca trate al hombre pero sabía que Rose no lo quería aunque ella nunca me expreso su incomodidad sabía que lo hacía. Cuando él estaba cerca ella pegaba su cuerpo más al mío buscando protección pero nunca supe porque hasta ahora. Mi rabia subió por los cielos. Este maldito bastardo era él que estaba detrás de ella todo este tiempo y el muy hijo de puta quería aprovecharse de ella. Camine hasta él y lo tome por su cuello poniendo toda mi fuerza en él.

\- ¿qué diablo crees que hace? – a pesar de que el aire le faltaba el no dejaba de sonreír con malicia.

\- disfrutar de un buen polvo – fue todo lo que dijo, mi agarre se apretó y el lucho por el aire.

\- ni se ocurra volver a decir algo como eso Adrian – mis dientes dolían por la presión que le estaba haciendo.

\- ¿o qué? – el pregunto pero antes de responder un pie de los suyos salió disparado y me dio contra estomago haciéndome botar el aire. Eso hizo que perdiera mi agarre y él se soltara. El no perdió su tiempo primero mando un puño que conecto con mi pómulo seguido por otro que volvió a dar en mi estómago. Tengo que admitir que tenía un buen gancho no con mucha fuerza. El leve olor a licor me indico que ese era una de las razones por la cual no tuviera tanta fuerza y eso lo use como una ventaja. Él siguió mandando puños desordenadamente y yo todos los bloque. Al final él se estaba cansado y yo lo pude notar por lo cual con mi codo conecto con su cara y pode escuchar un repugnante ruido indicando que algo que rompió. El dio unos pasos atrás y se sostuvo de unas de las sillas de Rose, lo mire y efectivamente de su nariz brotaba sangre en cantidades. El sin embargo parecía que no le importaba – sabes Belikov – él dijo limpiando la sangre de su cara – nunca pensé que volveríamos a pelear por una mujer – me quede en silencio y fruncí el señor no entendía lo que hablaba nunca lo había visto hasta venir aquí. El sonrió amargo y hablo – no lo recuerdas ¿verdad? – No respondí – haber amigo mío te refrescare la memoria. Recuerdas cuando teníamos unos 17 años que estábamos en el colegio. Yo estaba enamorado y era novio de Tasha – el hizo un pausa y no entendía, cuando conocía a Tasha ella estaba con un tipo pero ese no podría ser adrian eran totalmente diferentes. El dio un paso más hacia mí y continuo con su historia – pero ella nunca me quiso. Ella siempre prefirió al niño lindo de Dimitri Belikov. Que por cierto no entendía por qué, eras pobre en ese entonces pero ella solo quería estar entre tus pantalones. – eso si podía recordarlo Tasha estaba encima de mí y yo siempre la creí hermosa pero algo superficial. Iván mi mejor amigo en ese entonces me alentó a salir con ella. Y yo acepte, digo ella era la mujer más hermosa de la escuela y después de hablar como amigos por un tiempo me empezó a gustar y empezamos algo - así que cuando tu accediste a salir con ella. Ella me voto como si fuera basura sin importarle – seguía sin entender como el encajaba en todo esto.

\- ¿y como se supones que sabes todo esto? –

\- enserio Belikov no me recuerdas – negué con la cabeza – no te acuerdas de el niño con el cabello negro y ojos verde jadee cuyo apellido en ese entonces era Collins – yo jadee ahora si podía recordarlo pero como en el infierno podían ser la misma persona.

\- ¿como si tú eres Ivashkov? – el soltó una sonrisa amarga y respondió.

\- lo soy pero en ese entonces mis padres se divorciaron por lo cual mi madre me puso su apellido de soltera y me envió a esa mierda que era Rusia – el cerro los ojos como si recodara algo y volvió hablar – ahí todo fue mejor después de conocer a Tasha digo que era rica, hermosa por no hablar de buen amante. Todo era perfecto hasta que apareciste tu – este tipo de verdad estaba enfermo.

\- y que tiene Rose que ver en todo esto. Eso fue algo de escuela.

\- para tu información querido amigo. Me jodiste la vida – el empezó a caminar hacia mí y yo me prepare para luchar otra vez – el bastardo de mi padre nos dejó en la ruina así que necesita una mujer rica para pagar mis deudas y me vicio y Tasha lo hacía solo por un poco de buen sexo. Pero luego apareces tú y quitas todo de mí. Pensé dejarlo así pero acabo de los años tú te convertiste en millonarios y una de las personas más importante del mundo y yo Seguía siendo un don nadie que trabaja en una gasolinera por un sueldo de mierda que apenas me daba para comer. Mientras tú bebías champaña en la comodidad de tu avión – su voz era cargada de veneno. – pero me sentí bien cuando me di cuenta de que Tasha durmió con tu mejor amigos. Me regocije ahora el gran Belikov sabría que se siente sentirse engañado – este hombre tenía un serio problema.

\- sigo sin entender que tiene que ver Rose en todo esto.

\- nada, al principio. Cuando mi padre falleció viaje a los estados unidos y volví a mi apellido a Ivashkov para poder entrar en la herencia. Pero el bastardo egoísta no me dejo ni un centavo triste pero que más podía hacer. Por lo cual cuando me di por enterado de que Mazur llegaba a la ciudad decidí pedir un trabajo en su casa la paga era buena y no había que hacer mucho al respecto – el dio otro paso más a mí pero no intento nada. Igual estaba alerta este hombre estaba enfermo y en cualquier momento puede atacar – cuando vi salir a Rose del avión de inmediato quede impresionado. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto ni Tasha con todo el dinero del mundo podría igualarla y pensé que tal vez podría tener un nuevo comienzo con ella. Al principio ella era linda conmigo y acepto salir conmigo en una cita. Pero después de la noche de la fiesta en el hotel cuando la traje a casa ella tenía una sonrisa tonta y no entendía por qué. Quería conocerla más por lo cual vine a su cuarto para ver si quería compañía pero lo que encontré me enfureció. Ella estaba desnuda masturbándose pensando en ti. Me quede apreciando su cuerpo y como sus manos tocaban su zona más íntima eso hasta que de sus preciosos labios salía tu nombre una y otra vez – esa nueva información de dejo sorprendido porque yo había hecho exactamente los mismo esa noche pensando en la preciosidad exótica de cabellos oscuros y piel almendra – pensé que podía ser una jugada de mis oído pero a los días cuando los vi salir junto y luego los vi haciéndolo como conejos supe que eras el mismo que hace tantos años me robo a Tasha y me propuse a que no dejaría que eso pasara. Rose seria mia cueste lo que me cueste – él termino de hablar y sabía que su cuerpo estaba inundado por la rabia.

Yo lo mire tratando de asumir toda esta información todo eso está pasando por algo del pasado, mi Roza estaba pagando los platos rotos de un pasado que ya no existe y que nunca debió existir pero que iba a saber yo en ese entonces éramos adolecente y era muy común que una chica dejara a una chico y a los otros días estuviera con otro. No pensé que me trajinera tantos problemas y no solo adrian estaba enfermo también lo era Tasha pero hoy el que estaba enfrente de mi era Adrian totalmente desnudo queriendo violar a mi mujer, y como si fuera una señal Rose gimió en la cama la mire y me quede de estatua, su cuerpo estaba pálido y su cara manchada de sangre al igual que las sabanas si no la llevaba rápido a un médico la podría perder. Me olvide que adrian estaba en la habitación pero él no se olvidó de mí. En mi periferia pude verlo acercándose con algo en sus manos y gracias a los buenos reflejos alcance a esquivarlo. El perdió el equilibro y callo a bruces sobre sus pies dejando quebrar el objeto que era una botella de tequila. Pensé que se enojaría pero en vez se rio y hablo.

\- sabes dejemos de peleas – él se levantó y me enfrento – porque no la compartimos y tenemos un buen momento con ella. Me muero por saber cómo es estar dentro de ella. Sentir su coño apretado y sus grandes tetas en mi boca. Quiero sentir como… - no pudo terminar. Lo tome por el cuello y lo tire contra la pared en este momento no coordinaba ningún pensamiento y solo quería la cabeza de adrian. El grito de dolor como su cabeza golpeo la pared pero no me detuve. Comencé a golpearlo en su abdomen asegurándome de que no pudiera respirar. Él poco a poco dejo la lucha pero yo aún no estaba hecho, la rabia y la adrenalina estaba en mi cuerpo y nada podía pararla. Lo tome nuevamente y lo golpee nuevamente con la pared y luego lo lance contra la habitación cayendo sobre la mesa de vidrio que Rose tenia.

Me acerque y mi respiración era pesada y mi rostro dolía pero no importaba. Vi el cuerpo de Adrian inconsciente y supe que no era un problema más sin una mirada más saque mi celular y marque el 911 necesitaba ayuda de inmediato con Rose.

\- 911 ¿cuál es su emergencia? – la operadora hablo.

\- necesito una ambulancia de inmediato. Mi novia fue asaltada y golpeada brutalmente – dije acercándome mas a Rose que estaba demasiado quieta para mi gusto.

\- número de la residencia – ella pregunto y yo le dije la dirección ella me informo que una ambulancia llegaría en los próximos 15 minutos. Ser un belikov tiene ventajas en esta ciudad. Cerré mi teléfono y me fui hacia el cuerpo de Rose.

Me senté a su lado y pude ver que tenía los ojos abiertos pero parecía perdida como si estuviera en una laguna mental. Saque las colchas y tape su desnudes, la herida de su cabeza seguía sangrando y eso me preocupo, mis ojos picaban con las lágrimas que contenía ella se veía más pequeña de lo que era y su cara estaba hinchada por la paliza que adrian le proporciono. Sobe su cabello y murmure en su oído.

\- todo está bien cariño, la ambulancia ya viene por favor resiste Rose – sabía que su cuerpo estaba en el dolor y aparte de eso estaba hirviendo la fiebre subió mas grados desde la última vez y eso no era bueno. No aguante más y por mis mejillas corrían lágrimas. Este no era mi Roza y tenía miedo de perderla. Mire a Adrian y el seguía sin moverse pero eso no importaba con los golpes y la borrachera que tenía era suficiente para estar inconsciente.

Como la operadora dijo 15 minutos después las sirenas se escucharon seguido por pasos que corren por la escalera. La puerta se abrió y una mujer paramédica entro tomando la escena. Corrió directamente y al ver a Roza su cara se descompuso.

\- mi nombre es Scarlet y estaré atendiendo a la señorita hasta llegar a la clínica más cercana – ella dijo y miro la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de Adrian – pensé que dijo un herido – ella dijo mirándome yo sin apartar la vista de Rose hable,

\- él fue el atacante – ella asintió y hablo por una radio que tenía en un hombro.

\- aquí Scarlet William, necesito otra ambulancia. Repito necesito otra ambulancia y una camilla de emergencia ¡YA! - ella ordeno y se acercó a Rose – Señor necesito que la suelte – yo no la quería dejar ir pero sabía que ella necesita hacer su trabajo – gracias – ella se acercó a Rose y examino sus heridas supe que al sentir su temperatura se dio cuenta de que la situación era grave. 30 segundos después aparecieron dos paramédicos más con una camilla. Ellos tenían la misma reacción al ver a Rose.

\- necesitamos cubrirla – Scarlet saco algo que parecía aluminio y retiro la colcha de Rose dejándola desnuda no me sentía cómodo con ella así pero esta gente era profesional el hombre de unos 40 años de edad ayudo a moverla para envolver a Rose en el papel térmico. Cuando estaba totalmente cubierta la subieron a la camilla y salieron con ella directo a la ambulancia.

Yo los seguí sin esperar para ver qué pasaba con adrian, Rose era mi prioridad en este momento ese hijo de puta se puede morir. Llegamos a fuera y el frio a esta hora era peor que cualquiera. Mire mi reloj y vi que eran las 3:00 de la madrugada. Valla noche, pensé con amargura. Rose la estaban acomodando en la ambulancia cuando sentí llegar la otra. Escuche guiar a Scarlet hacia donde estaba adrian, yo por mi parte me monte en la ambulancia con Rose el hombre que ayudo a arroparla estaba conectado unas cosas en su pecho para controlar su ritmo cardiaco. Yo me senté a su lado y tome la mano fría de Rose.

\- ¿estará bien? – pregunte mirando al hombre.

\- sí, aunque debo admitir que su pulso es bajo y tiene mucha fiebre – el me miro con una mirada de compasión – la policía estará aquí en un segundo – él dijo pero no preste atención. El hombre siguió comprobando a Rose y hablando por la radio buscando una clínica con capacidad y un neurocirujano de turno. Al parecer necesitaba una resonancia de su cráneo para saber qué tan grave fue el golpe - aquí Robert Miller necesito confirmación de la clínica más cercana tengo un paciente con herida de cráneo y su salud es complicada – el espero un momento y el otro lado hablo.

-Aquí Estefany lo siento pero no hay clínica con un neurocirujano de turno – sentí mi bilis crecer como no era posible. Arrebate la radio del hombre y hable.

\- No sé si entendiste pero necesitamos uno de urgencia. Por lo cual lo consigues no me importa lo que cueste. Lo necesitamos lo más antes posibles. Entendido – el hombre me miro con los ojos abierto.

\- si señor… - la niña volvió hablar.

\- Belikov – el paramédico trago como me reconoció y la niña solo dio su confirmación. Mire a mi Roza que seguía inconsciente me sentía impotente y como si hubiera pasado horas cuando solo habían pasado como tres minutos. Scarlet apareció con el rostro pálido.

\- Señor Belikov, necesito que me acompañe – yo quería protestar pero por su mirada sabía que era algo serio.

\- ¿qué pasa todo bien? – me baje con ella de la ambulancia y ella me guio hacia la otra pero antes de entrar ella me volvió a mirar.

\- creo que debe ver esto – ella abrió la otra ambulancia y en ella estaba adrian pero eso era todo habían dos paramédicos llenando unos formularios con Rostros en blanco alcance a escuchar uno que decía.

\- Hora de la muerte – mis ojos se abrieron en estado de Shok. Adrian no podía estar muerto y más yo había sido él que lo había matado. Me sentí mareado y con ganas de vomitar sabía que no lo había hecho intencionalmente pero eso no quitaba el peso de que yo había matado a un hombre. Scarlet noto mi balanceo por lo cual se apoyó en mí.

\- ¿está bien señor? – yo asenti recuperando la posición.

\- ¿Cómo murió? – logre preguntar.

\- no lo sabemos. En este momento lo estamos trasladando hacia la morgue haya nos dirán la causa de la muerte – yo volví asentir sin saber que más decir. Robert salió y nos llamó.

\- Tengo un hospital – el grito y yo Salí de mi trance. De inmediato corrí por hacia la ambulancia y Scarlet me seguido. Cuando nos montamos vi que mi Roza estaba más pálida de lo normal.

El paramédico le dio las instrucciones al conductor y ese salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Todo el recorrido me sentía entumecido Rose estaba grave y Adrian estaba muerto, no sabía que iba hacer pero algo tenía muy claro. Rose era lo primero.

20 minutos después y muchas velocidad llegamos al hospital St. John's Riverside Hospital. Una enfermara con un doctor nos esperaba cuando se abrieron las puertas los paramédicos bajaron a Rose y la pusieron en otra camilla que ya tenían preparada para ella. Yo no abandone el lado de Rose todo el tiempo. Ellos la entraron por urgencia el doctor retiro el plástico que la cubría y puso una bata de hospital. El la reviso todos sus signos y pidió a una enfermera limpiar su herida. Cuando Rose era totalmente limpia pude ver mejor su cara y me sentí estremecer sus rostro era hinchado y lleno de morados oscuros.

El doctor me indico esperar en un ala privada mientras le hacían la resonancia. Pero yo me negué por lo cual él no lucho y me dejo entrar en la habitación con ellos. Atreves de un cristal vi cómo le hacia la prueba y sentía ganas de llorar de solo verla así tirada y sin conocimiento. El examen no tomo más de 20 minutos por lo cual cuando terminaron la mandaron para un habitación privada. No quería que compartiera con nadie.

Otro doctor entro y reviso su temperatura me pregunto desde cuando estaba así y le dije que desde la noche de ayer. Me pregunto si ella se había quejado de algo o tenido un cambio en algo de su cuerpo e iba a decir que no hasta que recordé su voz y que le dolía para hablar. El asintió y reviso su garganta cuando termino me informo que se trataba de una amigdalitis y por eso era la fiebre y el malestar. Mando a ponerle antibióticos y estar monitoreada cada cierto tiempo. Me quede sosteniendo su mano y el único sonido del cuarto era los monitores que decían que aún estaba conmigo. Mi celular sonó y si comprobar conteste.

\- Hola.

\- Dimitri donde estas y dónde está mi hija. Porque su cuarto está destrozado – era Abe. En todo este caos olvide en llamarlo.

\- estoy con Rose en el hospital Adrian la ataco

\- como que Adrian la ataco – Abe estaba gritando ahora. Eso era lo último que me faltaba.

\- lo que escuchas. Ahora de en vez de gritar mueve tu culo aquí, - le di la dirección del hospital y colgué no necesitaba esta mierda ahora. Me iba a volver acomodar pero un agente de policía entro.

\- ¿señor Belikov? – Ella pregunto yo asenti – soy la oficial kirova me puede acompañar por favor – sabía que estaban aquí por lo de adrian así que me levante besando a Rose en su cabello y Salí del cuarto.

\- ¿en qué puedo servirle? – pregunte.

\- nos informaron que la señorita Mazur fue atacada y en la residencia hubo un muerto que fue identificado como Adrian Ivashkov.

\- si así fue – respondí.

\- sería tan amable de contarme los hechos – ella me indico para sentarme en una silla. Saco una grabadora y yo empecé a contar como fue todo desde las cartas. Las amenazas y finalmente como sucedió el ataque.

\- en el cuarto había una botella rota, ¿Por qué?

\- el intento atacarme por detrás pero él ya tenía el cuerpo intoxicado por el alcohol por lo cual perdió el equilibro y callo haciendo la botella añicos.

\- y ahí fue cuando usted lo ataco en defensa propia – yo asenti omití la parte en la cual la ira me segó decir eso no serviría de nada. – está bien. Tendremos que esperar los resultados de la morgue para dictaminar la causa de muerte. Estaremos en contacto señor Belikov – ella se levantó tendiéndome una mano la cual acepte.

\- de nada, que tenga una buena noche – ella asintió y se fue. Yo me encamine hacia el cuarto de Rose y vi que el neurocirujano y el doctor estaba presentes.

\- Que bueno que llega tenemos los resultados – el doctor hablo aun no sabía bien su nombre.

\- como esta ella – pregunte acercándome a tomarle la mano a Rose el neurocirujano hablo.

\- el cráneo no sufrió fractura y ningún nervio del cerebro está afectado. Eso si en este momento el cerebro de ella está un poco inflamado por el golpe que sufrió por lo cual la mantendremos sedada hasta que su cerebro vuelva al a su tamaño normal – yo mire al doctor y pregunte.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?

\- depende de su organismo. Puede que en un día como puede que en varios. Estaremos monitoreándola para saber su mejoría. Pero hasta que eso suceda la mantendremos en un estado de coma – yo asenti sabia que eso era lo mejor que podían hacer.

\- gracias – fue todo lo que dije. Me volví a sentar con Rose. Ella parecía dormida y eso es lo que era. Bese sus pálidos labios y pude ver que la fiebre había disminuido un poco. Me senté en el sillón que había al lado de su cama y descargue mi cabeza en el respaldo. Me sentía agotado física y mentalmente. No podía creer que toda esta mierda pasó en tan pocas horas. Me quede al lado de Rose toda la noche. Mazur llamo y dijo que no vendría esta noche después de averiguar lo que había pasado Janine tuvo un colapso nervioso por lo cual la tenían sedada en su casa y ella dormía plácidamente por los medicamentos. No la culpo ese mujer para el mundo podía ser déspota y sin corazón pero yo mejor que nadie sabía que ella amaba a Rose con su vida. Cerré los ojos y me deje descansar. No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero alguien me sacudió me levante asustado y vi que era un médico con unos documentos en su mano. Mire y vi que Rose seguía dormida por los medicamentos.

\- Señor Belikov por favor venga conmigo hay algo que debe saber – el doctor no espero respuesta solo se dio media vuelta y salió. Yo me levante y bese a Rose gracias al cielo la fiebre desapareció pero su rostro era peor que antes. La arrope mejor y Salí.

Al salir de su habitación vi más gentes y me pareció raro. Vi mi reloj y me di cuenta de que eran las 8:00 de la mañana. Al parecer conseguí un poco de sueño después de todo. Seguí al doctor a un consultorio y me indico sentarme.

\- yo soy el encargado de su caso – el hablo, no presentación ni buenos días ni nada tal vez tuvo una mala noche como yo.

\- no entiendo ¿a qué caso se refiere?

\- el del señor Ivashkov – con eso el llamo mi atención.

\- ¿llegaron los resultado? – pregunte interesado. Él asintió y yo volví a preguntar - ¿qué dicen? – trague largo y espeso. Vi como el sacaba los papeles que le habían dado la morgue y los estudio por un momento. No hablo por unos 10 minutos creo que fueron los más largos. Cuando termino el me miro sin ninguna emoción.

\- el señor Ivashkov, murió por una aneurisma cerebral – él dijo y se explicó mejor – una aneurisma cerebral es una enfermedad cerebrovascular en la cual una debilidad en las paredes de una arteria o vena ocasiono una dilatación de esta – el vio mi cara de confundido por lo cual hablo se explicó mejor - el señor Ivashkov tenía esta condición por lo general es hereditaria y se debe tratar con varias cirugías y medicamentos pero él nunca se hizo el debido tratamientos. Como profesional estoy seguro de que el señor Ivashkov tenía continuamente dolores de cabeza y por lo que revelo la autopsia no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. El exceso de alcohol no ayudo mucho tampoco y ayer al estar en medio de la discusión con usted su vena no aguanto más por lo que estallo e inundo el cerebro de sangre causándole la muerte. – esta información era nueva para mí. Pero quería estar seguro de que yo no lo mate.

\- ¿así que eso significa que yo no tuve nada que ver con su muerte? – el doctor por primera vez mostro sus dientes en una sonrisa sincera.

\- no señor. La muerte era inevitable para él. Según me informa el intento violar a su novia – escuchar eso me helo la sangre – por su aspecto diría que sí. Él hubiera muerto en el acto sexual de haberlo logrado. El solo esfuerzo de hacerlo hubiera acabado con él. Su cerebro simplemente no daba para más – un peso de mis hombros fue levantado. Yo no lo mate eso para mí fue más que suficiente.

\- Gracias Doctor – estreche su mano – esa fue la mejor noticia que me pudo dar – el asintió.

\- de nada hijo. Mandare estos exámenes al detective – yo asenti y con eso me fui.

Camine por el hospital con una leve sonrisa en mi cara no estaba feliz por un muerto pero sí lo era de que yo no fui quien lo mate. No creo que pudiera vivir con eso en mis hombros. Camine hasta donde estaba Rose y al entrar mi sonrisa callo. Ella seguía dormida y con su rostros a magullado. Camine hasta ella y bese su frente, sus pómulos y por últimos sus labios pálidos. No importa cómo se viera para mí era hermosa y lo más importante era que estaba aún aquí conmigo. Mire el monitor y sus signos vitales no habían cambiado. Acerque más el sillón a la cama de Rose que gracias al cielo era cómodo y me senté en el. Bajo este pude sentir una manta y una almohada para el acompañante las saque y me acomode lo mejor que pude. Tome la mano de Rose y la enganche con la mia su toque era reconfortante. Mi cuerpo se sentía cansado y mi rostro dolía por la pelea con Adrian pero no era nada que no pudiera sanar.

Tal vez la experiencia no fue la mejor ni termino muy bien pero si tuviera que elegir entre las dos vidas elegiría mil veces la de Rose. Sabía que adrian era un ser humano pero era un enfermo mental y cierta parte de mí se alegra de que ya no estaba caminando por esta tierra porque si lo hiciera Roza no tendría paz alguien como él no se da por vencido tal fácilmente. Y por otra parte sentí un poco de pesar que su vida hubiera acabado por el rencor de una situación que paso hace años y eran cosas estúpidas de colegio. Pero a veces la maldad puede que cualquier otra cosa. Pero me alegro de que esta vez fuimos nosotros los que vencimos y restamos un problema menos a nuestras vidas. Bese la muñeca de Rose y me acomode mejor cerré mis ojos y de ahí todo fue negro….

 _ **Bueno mis amores eso fue todo por hoy. Siento la demora pero este capítulo era para el miércoles. Pero ustedes me lo pidieron pronto por lo cual aquí esta. También me disculpo por la hora de publicarlo pero mis lunes son una locura en la universidad pero hoy con un poco de esfuerzo llegue un poco más temprano y me senté a escribir y el resultado es este. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y se que muchas de ustedes no se esperaban lo de Adrian pero así estaba planeado desde un principio. Quiero agradecer por las revisiones y los PM que me mandan con hermosos mensajes. Y por último la historia aún no termina recuerden que aún hay cabos sueltos por lo cual esto sigue….**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche/día**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	35. víspera de navidad y un corazón roto

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo 32 (víspera de navidad y un corazón roto.)**

Me duele la cabeza. Joder duele mucho y yo entendía por qué, quería abrir mis ojos pero no sabía cómo, ellos se negaban. Intente moverme pero mi cuerpo dolía como el infierno. Esta cama era tan incómoda que no había posibilidad de que fuera mia y a eso hay que sumarle el frio tan atroz que siento en todo mi cuerpo.

A lo lejos pude escuchar algo como una melodía pero no podía ponerla en el lugar se escuchaba tan lejos. Trate de concéntrame mejor y seguir la melodía y cuando la pude escuchar mejor era la melodía de la canción que Dimitri y yo bailamos aquella noche en Rusia. Trate más difícil de abrir mis ojos y por fin pude pero rápidamente volví a cerrarlos porque una luz blanca me cegó. Gruñí en lo más profundo de mi garganta. Odiaba esa luz. Sentí que la persona dejo de cantar y en dos segundos estaba en la cama.

\- Roza mi amor, estoy aquí – sabía que era Dimitri pero su voz no era la de siempre. Esa voz del hombre fuerte y poderoso ahora se escuchaba triste y melancólica.

\- la luz – fue todo lo que dije mi garganta dolía y estaba reseca. Sentí que él se paró y rápidamente el brillo desapareció. Volví abrir mis ojos y esta vez todo estaba oscuro y el único reflejo era el que entraba por una ventana de cristal. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba en una habitación blanca y esterilizada. Al lado de donde estaba me encontré con unos equipos médicos que me monitoreaban o eso supongo. Volví la vista a mi otro lado y esa definitivamente me rompió. A mi lado estaba mi novio pero su aspecto era deplorable. Sus mejillas no eran lisas como de costumbre y se pudo ver la barba en ella. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos cansados y con muchas ojeras.

\- Roza por Dios has despertado – él dijo demasiado emocionado y yo no entendía que estaba pasando. Dimitri oprimió un botón y luego volvió a mí – ya vendrá una enferma a verte amor – el me acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza como si tuviera miedo a que me fuera romper.

\- ¿qué me paso? – pregunte con la voz ronca. Sus ojos se iluminaron más al ver que yo estaba hablando.

\- ¿no recuerdas nada? – el me pregunto sin dejar de acariciarme. Negué con la cabeza él iba hablar pero fuimos interrumpidos por una doctora.

\- oh veo que estas despierta Rose – ella camino hasta mi con una sonrisa en su rostro – soy la Dra. Olendzki y yo soy quien ha estado a tu cuidado por estos dos últimos días – yo fruncí el ceño. Ultimo dos días que me paso y por qué estoy aquí.

\- ella no recuerda – Dimitri señalo mis pensamientos en voz alta. Su rostro estaba preocupado pero el de la Dra. Olendzki estaba pacífico y su sonrisa seguía plasmada en su cara.

\- no se preocupen eso es normal. Además su cuerpo esta todavía un poco sedado pero al cabo de unas horas ella podrá recordar todo como sucedió –

\- ¿porque he estado inconsciente dos días? – pregunte al no entender nada. La Dra. Respondió mi duda.

\- entraste por un golpe en la cabeza y al hacerte una resonancia esta revelo que tenías tu cerebro inflamado por lo cual te pusimos en un estado de coma esperando que el volviera a su estado normal y ayer en la noche volvimos a revisar y este ya estaba en su estado normal por lo cual te quitamos los medicamentos pero hasta ahora fue que tu despertaste. – ella dijo y yo intente poner todas las piezas del rompecabezas juntas pero no podía recordar mucho y de tanto pensar mi dolor de cabeza volvió.

\- sigo sin entender nada y tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando – mire a Dimitri y este de inmediato se preocupó.

\- no te preocupes Rose es normal te mandare una enfermera para que te de algo – y con eso la doctora salió dejándome a solas con mi novio.

\- ¿Dimitri que paso? – le pregunte no quería esperar a recordar quería respuestas y las quería ahora. Él suspiro sabiendo que yo no lo dejaría pasar así como así. El corrió un sillón quedando al lado de mi cama y se sentó. Tomo mis manos en las suyas y se dispuso hablar.

\- hace dos noches fue la fiesta de mi madre y tú no te sentías muy bien – el comenzó – tu tenías mucha fiebre y quedamos en que tú te ibas y luego yo mientras buscaba a mi madre para decirle lo sucedido. Después de hablar con ella Salí directamente para donde ti. Cuando llegue a tu casa se me hizo raro ver que las chimeneas no ardían y la calefacción no estaba encendida pero lo ignore. Así que fui a tu cuarto pero cuando llegue al último escalón en la baranda de este había sangre – él se detuvo como si fuese muy difícil para el revivir eso – corrí de inmediato hacia tu cuarto ya que en todo el pasillo habían pequeñas gotas de sangre. Cuando llegue yo… - él se detuvo y parecía que no quería seguir. Me incorpore un poco y apreté su mano.

\- ¿Qué paso cuando entraste que pasaba? – él de alguna manera encontró la manera de seguir hablando.

\- tú estabas en tu cama acostada totalmente desnuda y encima de ti había un hombre – él dijo y yo me estremecí pero algo me decía que esa no era toda la verdad.

\- ¿quién era ese hombre?

\- Adrian – fue todo lo que dijo y con la sola mención de él mis recuerdos volvieron de la nada. De cómo me golpeo, de cómo quiso violarme y de sus asquerosas manos pasaban por mi cuerpo. Todo lo pude recordar y sin saber lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Dimitri de inmediato se me tomo en sus brazos y me consoló. Pero el caso era que no funcionaba todo mi cuerpo dolía como recordaba ese instante pero los recuerdos solo llevaba a un punto y de ahí todo era en negro.

\- él logro vio... – ni siquiera fui capaz de terminar esa frase me dolía de solo pensar que él tuvo sus manos encima de mí.

\- no cariño él no te toco – me relaje al instante de escuchar eso pero tenía otra pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – dimitri se apartó de mí y yo sabía que había más historia por contar.

\- porque yo no lo permití. Cuando vi lo que pasaba lo te lo quite de encima y nos metimos en una pelea.

\- ¿te dijo porque lo hizo? – el asintió y sus ojos mostraron la culpa.

\- por mí – esto cada vez está más confuso para mí que tiene que ver Dimitri en todo esto – Adrian estaba cobrando venganza por algo del pasado – y así él fue como me conto lo que había pasado cuando ellos tenía unos 17 años. Lo de Tasha y la rabia enfermiza de adrian con cada palabra que escuchaba me sentía más enferma que antes. Como un ser humano puede ser tan repugnante. Pero si algo era cierto y era que Adrian estaba enfermo de la mente. Como se le ocurre cobrar venganza por algo que ocurrió en el colegio. Se supone que las peleas de colegio son solo eso peleas de colegio pero para Adrian fue algo más que eso.

\- ¿así que donde está en este momento? – eso era algo que me preocupaba. El cuerpo de Dimitri se tensó y trague entero no sabría que hacer donde el haya escapado aun que las palabras que salieron de la boca Dimitri me dejaron helada.

\- Muerto.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – Dimitri me miro por un momento y luego hablo.

\- a causa de una aneurisma cerebral. Al parecer es hereditaria y él la padecía. Él nunca se hizo el tratamiento adecuado y la ingesta de alcohol no ayudo mucho así que Adrian iba a morir esa noche y nadie podía salvarlo – me quede callada no sabía que decir. Digo adrian era un ser humano despreciable pero seguía siendo un ser humano después de todo y no merecía morir tan joven aunque por otro lado si estuviera vivo sabía que vendría en pos de mí y por egoísta que suene prefiero mi vida a la de él. Mire a mi alrededor y pude ver que habían siento de rosas blancas. Mis favoritas.

\- ¿de quién son? – pregunte tratando de alcanzar una rosa. Dimitri al ver que no alcanzaba me la paso.

\- mi familia. Lissa, tus padres – el menciono y yo estaba feliz al ver cuanta gente me quería.

\- hablando de mis padres donde están.

\- ellos se fueron 5 minutos antes de que despertaras. Tu madre lleva dos días sin dormir y eso no le ara ningún bien por lo que tu padre tuvo que llevarla obligada a casa – me reí ante esto mi madre era la mejor del mundo y cuando quería ser cabezotas nadie podía contra ella. Bueno nadie a excepción de mi padre y mis pucheros. Mire a Dimitri y también vi que él estaba cansado y sus ojos reflejaban eso.

\- ¿y tú cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- desde que te traje aquí – el admitió mi corazón se hincho se quedó aquí conmigo si eso no era amor no sabía que lo era. Mire el sillón y supe que él había dormido ahí todo este tiempo. Me corrí un poco para hacer espacio para él.

\- ven – le hice señas para que se acostara conmigo y él estaba dudoso.

\- Rose no, eso es para ti. No quiero hacerte daño – el dio dos pasos atrás y yo solo rodee mis ojos.

\- no me vas hacer daño y estás cansado, además duermo mejor contigo – hice un puchero que sabía que él no podía resistir y efectivamente no lo hizo.

\- está bien – él se quitó los zapatos y se metió debajo de las sabanas cuando estaba cómodo yo descargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y su calor me hizo sentir protegida. El comenzó a sobar mi cabello para hacerme dormir y estaba funcionando pero antes de cerrar los ojos levante mi cabeza y picotee sus labios.

\- Te amo Dimitri – el medio una sonrisa de mil voltios que me hizo sentir cálida en todas partes.

\- yo te amo mas a ti Roza – él dijo y yo volví acomodar mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que los sonidos de su corazón me arrullaran cayendo en un sueño profundo.

…

Me desperté por algo frio en mi mano o más bien dentro de ella. Me incorpore y espere encontrar a Dimitri a mi lado pero el caso es que estaba sola mire a mi alrededor y vi que Dimitri no estaba por ningún lado pero sí lo era una enfermera aplicando algo por mi IV. Ella vio que estaba despierta y me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¿sabe dónde está mi novio? – le pregunte después de lograr sentarme.

\- si. El joven está pagando la factura de la clínica para que puedan irse a casa – esa palabra sonó también ya quería irme. Digo no tengo de que quejarme apenas si he estado despierta pero no hay nada mejor que estar en casa. Las puerta de mi habitación se abrieron y una Janine agotada apareció pero cuando me vio su rostro se ilumino y salió corriendo hacia mí.

\- Oh mi pequeña por fin estas despierta – ella me tomo con sus dos manos y me pego más a su cuerpo – tenia tanto miedo cuando nos dimos cuenta de todo. Discúlpame Rose por no estar ahí para ti. Si tan solo me hubiera ido para la casa contigo no hubiera tenido que pasar por esto sola – en este punto ella estaba sollozando y yo solo quería consolarla. Me aparte de ella y la mire a sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- hey – tome su rostro en mis manos para que no pudiera apartar la vista de mi – nada de esto es tu culpa. No tendríamos por qué saber quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto. El único culpable aquí esta tres metros bajo tierra por lo cual ya no debemos preocuparnos – ella siguió sollozando – no te sientas culpable madre por que no tienes la culpa y lo importante es que estas aquí y ahora – ella asintió y me tomo en sus brazos como lo hacía cuando yo era más pequeña.

\- te amo tanto Rose que no sé qué sería mi vida sin ti.

\- y yo te amo mamá y no tendrás por que saberlo, porque yo aún no me iré de este mundo – dije en un intento en calmarla y al parecer funciono. Deje que ella me sostuviera por un rato hasta que Dimitri entro con mis cosas. He dicho ya cuando amo a mi novio.

\- traje esto Roza. Pensé que te gustaría salir de esa bata de hospital – él dijo dándome una sonrisa.

\- gracias – dije alcanzando para darle un beso.

\- ¿necesitas algo más? – él pregunto antes de darme la privacidad para cambiarme lo pensé por un segundo y si había algo que quería.

\- que tal una hamburguesa con mucho queso y unas papas tamaño familiar – pregunte inocentemente. El caso era que me estaba muriendo de hambre y mi cuerpo pedía hamburguesa. Dimitri medio una mirada divertida sabía que no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿algo más?

\- si una Coca-Cola muy fría.

\- como ordenes – el salió con una sonrisa en su cara la misma que tenía yo en la mia.

\- bueno no importa que tan mal estés tu apetito siempre estará presente – mi madre dijo divertida. Pero a decir verdad no había comido bien hace 4 días por Dios mi cuerpo moría de hambre.

\- hey en mi defensa no he comido muy bien y hasta donde yo sé mi cuerpo no es mi glorioso – ella se echó a reír ante eso y yo me uní después. Están bueno sentirse bien.

\- ven déjame ayudarte – ella camino hasta mi quitándome la bata de hospital dejándome desnuda. Tal vez unas mujeres se hubieran sentido incomodas pero yo no digo es mi madre la mujer que me dio a vida y que cambio mis pañales por no sé cuánto tiempo. Además ella tiene lo mismo que yo y hablo enserio cuando digo lo mismo.

Ella me vistió con un pijama térmico demasiado cómoda. Agradecí a Dimitri por esto no sé cómo las personas que están en las clínicas cuando salen se ponen vaqueros y una infinidad de cosas. Yo por mi parte sabía que estaría usando esto por un par de días más. No puedo mentir mi cuerpo se siente como el infierno en este mismo instante. Mi madre me ordeno sentarme en el sillón que sabía que Dimitri había ocupado los últimos días. Ella de la bolsa saco un espejo y un cepillo me paso el espejo y empezó a desenredar mis risos con delicadeza. Levante el espejo y al mirarme deje salir un grito.

\- parezco un monstruo – mi reflejo era horrible en un extremo de la cabeza había unas vendas que cubren una herida que al parecer no era nada bonita. Mis mejillas eran amarillentas verdosas era horrible.

\- no rose no lo eres, tus heridas están sanando – mi madre dijo sin dejar de peinar mi cabello.

\- claro como tú no eres la que tiene la cara como un adefesio – resople cruzando los brazos como un niño chiquito.

\- solo es temporal ya verás que en un par de días no tendrás nada – para ella era fácil decirlo porque no era la que tenía que llevar la cara así pero igual lo deje pasar y no dije nada más. Mi madre termino de peinar mi cabello y en el hizo una trenza sencilla. Cuando terminamos mi padre y mi hermoso novio entro en la habitación.

\- Kiz luces genial – él se acercó y me beso con cuidado en las mejillas – me alegro de que estés bien.

\- como que genial – le dije con voz enojada – llamas a esto lucir genial – señale mi cara y el hizo una mueca sabiendo que estaba furiosa. Dimitri se adelantó y me tomo en sus brazos.

\- luces hermosa y eso es todo – el me beso en los labios intentando calmarme.

\- cómo puedes decir eso Dimitri, ya me vistes el rostro parezco un adefesio – dije aun un poco ofuscada.

\- Rose es temporal – él sobo mi mejilla con delicadeza – al cabo de unos días ya todo estará bien, y no importa si tu rostro esta de mil colores para mi eres hermosa – el me picoteo mis labios y cuando regrese el beso él ya sabía que había calmado mi malgenio.

\- creo que deberíamos de ir – mi madre interrumpió nuestro momento. Me separe de Dimitri y vi que mi padre le mandaba una mirada de agradecimiento por calmarme yo rodee mis ojos. Este hombre puede con cualquiera menos con su hija de 18 años.

Dimitri tomo mi mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, caminamos por los pasillos y muchas personas nos miraban tal vez porque sabía quiénes eran estos dos hombres o por el adefesio que caminaba al lado de ellos dos. Decidí pensar que era la primera opción. Tomamos el ascensor que nos llevó hacia el sótano y allí mi padre nos dijo esperar mientras iba por el auto. No pelee no tenía muchas ganas de caminar. Dimitri pasó una mano por mi cintura y me atrajo a él.

\- te extrañe pequeña – sonreí ante esto yo no puedo decir lo mismo porque para **mí el tiempo no paso.** Él me sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que mi padre parqueo el carro enfrente de nosotros. Dimitri como el caballero que era me abrió la puerta y me monte en la parte trasera con él. Mi padre condujo todo el tiempo a casa en un cómodo silencio mientras Dimitri sobaba mi cabello. Sus caricias me hacían tanto bien.

Después de un tiempo logramos llegar a casa y cuando me baje del carro no pude dejar de apreciarla. Todas las luces navideñas brillaban y mi casa parecía sacada de una película. Dimitri me ayudo a entrar en la casa ya que mi cuerpo era demasiado débil para yo hacerlo y cuando estuvimos en el calor de mi hogar volví a sentir un poco más como yo. Camine hasta la sala y me senté en uno de los grandes sofas de cuero. Dimitri desapareció con mi madre y mi padre se sentó a mi lado. Mire la sala y mis ojos se posaron en el árbol de navidad.

\- ¿cuándo tuvieron tiempo para hacer eso? – señale los miles de regalos que había debajo de este. Mi padre dejo salir una risita.

\- tu madre necesitaba en que ocupar su mente así que esta mañana con ayuda de Olena empacaron todo y lo pusieron debajo del árbol.

\- ¿Olena estuvo aquí? – pregunte.

\- si cariño, ella ha estado muy pendiente de ti y ha estado ayudando a tu madre mucho durante de estos dos días – sonreí ante esto Olena era una segunda madre para mi.

Mi madre entro con Dimitri y en sus manos llevaba un plato pero no pude ver que era. El camino más hacia mí y puso el plato y una gran vaso en la mesa. Cuando vi que era casi me lo como a besos. Como lo pedí en mi plato había una hamburguesa extra grande con papas de tamaño familiar y mi Coca-Cola. Dios me lo como a besos.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclame cogiendo la hamburguesa Dimitri rio por ver mi emoción. Me lleve el primer bocado a mi boca y gemí. Eran tan condenadamente deliciosa y grasosa. Esto era el paraíso.

Mis padres y Dimitri comieron unos bocadillos mientras yo devore como un cerdo toda la comida de mi plato. Acabo de unos minutos mi plato brillaba y mi estómago estaba satisfecho. Mi madre me dio una mirada de asombro.

\- dios chica el día que comas personas nos dices para correr – todos soltaron una risa yo incluida, era la verdad mi apetito a veces asustaba.

\- ¿estas satisfecha? – Dimitri pregunto cerca de mi oído, su cercanía causo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo en el buen sentido.

\- si mucho – dije – ahora todo sería perfecto si tuviera un baño

\- ven te preparare uno – el me tomo de la mano y dijimos nuestros adiós a mis padres. Subimos a mi habitación y todo estaba en orden pero pude ver que mi mesa de café fue remplazada por otra no pregunte porque sabía que no me gustaría la respuesta. Entramos en el baño y Dimitri cerró la puerta y me ordeno sentarme yo como obediente que estaba siendo el día de hoy lo hice.

Él camino hasta la bañera deshaciéndose de su suéter y dándome una mirada a su perfecta espalda. Encendió la bañera y gradúo su temperatura y luego echo unas capsulitas con esencias de vainilla sus favoritas. Él se volteo y me pillo mirándolo.

\- ver algo que te gusta – él me dedico una sonrisa pícara.

\- mucho – respondí sin dejar de apreciar su cuerpo. El camino hasta mi sin la sonrisa abandonar su cara y cuando estaba parada enfrente de mi me orden levantarme y como buena novia hice lo que me dijo. El primero quito la parte de arriba de mi pijama y luego los pantalones, quede parada enfrente de él nada más usando bragas de algodón. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y con ellos trato de trasmitirme todo el amor que sentía por mí.

No necesitamos palabra simplemente miradas. Yo baje mis manos y deshice el botón de sus vaqueros y estos cayeron alrededor de sus tobillos ahora los dos estábamos por igual. Él levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla no quería pensar en el aspecto que tenía mi cara, debo parecer un adefesio.

\- no Rose no pareces un adefesio. Eres hermosa – él dijo mis pensamientos en voz alta. Yo mire sus ojos y supe que me estaba diciendo la verdad y aunque de seguro era desagradable en este instante para la vista me sentía como la mujer más hermosa del planeta. – ven vamos – él me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta la bañera que ya estaba llena. Pero antes de meternos él se dio media vuelta y puso sus manos en la cinturilla de mis bragas y las quito. Ahora si me tenía totalmente desnuda. Luego él hizo lo mismo con sus bóxer y juntos nos metimos en la bañera. Dimitri se apoyó en el respaldo y yo me apoye encima de su pecho. Este automáticamente paso una de sus manos por mi cintura y me sostuvo. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato simplemente disfrutando de este momento.

\- Roza – Dimitri hablo después de un tiempo.

\- Mmm – balbucee con los ojos cerrados

\- ¿Qué quieres para navidad? – él pregunto y de inmediato abrí mis ojos. Me senté derecha y pregunte.

\- ¿Qué fecha es?

\- 23 de diciembre – Dimitri dijo pasando sus largo dedos por mi espalda desnuda. No lo podía creer por poco y me pierdo la navidad. Di gracias a mi buena estrella de que así no fue. Volví a recostarme en su pecho y el pregunto de nuevo – ¿Así que quieres para esta navidad? – pensé un momento y trate de buscar un regalo pero el caso era que no quería nada, este hombre ya me había dado más de lo que pedía.

\- Nada – respondí. Él no tenía por qué darme nada por mi parte yo ya tenía su regalo y esperaba que le gustase.

\- ¿Nada? – el pregunto sorprendido yo deje salir una risita.

\- No Dimitri – me voltee por lo que estaba ahora sentada a horcajadas sobre él – me has dado todo lo que pido. No necesito más, me distes un viaje inolvidable y este hermoso relicario – dije tocando la cadena de mi cuello – por no mencionar que me das tu amor a diario y estas para cuidar de mí todo el tiempo. No puedo pedir más porque simplemente no hay nada más que pedir me has dado el mundo y más - sus ojos brillaron como un atardecer de primavera y sabía que mis palabras significaban más que cualquier otra cosa. Él me tomo por mi cuello y acerco nuestros labios más juntos, el beso comenzó lento y apasionado y así lo quería mantener él apretó su agarre más en mi cintura acercándome más a él, en el movimiento sentí algo duro en mi muslo y sabía lo que era. Emocionada por más pase mi lengua por sus labios y luego di un pequeño mordisquito él entendió el mensaje y dejo entrar mi lengua cuando nuestras lenguas se reunieron ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo. Dios extrañaba tanto esto.

Pase mis manos por su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello seco. Lo atraje más a mí y nuestros pechos se encontraron gemí ante esto. Yo vivía para días como esto, para días donde éramos solo los dos de nosotros. Sabía que su pene estaba erecto y yo lo quería dentro de mí. Solté una mano de su cuello y la fui bajando por su tonificado pecho y lo sentí gemir en mis manos, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su área más privada y como predije estaba totalmente erecto. Lo tome con una mano y él sabía lo que quería por lo cual el tomo mis caderas levantándome sobre su pene y lentamente me bajo sobre él, gemí como sentí mis paredes vaginales abrirse para recibir a Dimitri. Él en ningún momento me soltó y cuando estaba totalmente en mi ninguno de los dos se movió. Sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con los míos y estos brillaban de felicidad absoluta.

\- Te amo Roza, más que a mi vida – él dijo aun dentro de mí y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Yo me incline y bese sus labios diciendo cuanto lo amaba. Él comenzó a subir mis caderas lentamente bebiéndose cada instante. Yo me agarre de su cuello y nunca quite mis ojos de los suyos. Con Dimitri había tenido todo tipo de intimidad. Desde sexo enojado, sexo morboso o simplemente sexo con lujuria. Pero este era lo mejor porque aunque mundialmente se conoce como sexo para nosotros dos era más que eso. Para nosotros era amor. Esta era la forma de decirnos '' te amo'' con nuestro cuerpo y yo lo amaba por eso. La última vez que lo hicimos tan lento y apasionado estábamos en Rusia y ese recuerdo estará conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida.

Dimitri enterró su cara en mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo dejándome marcada como siempre. Yo gemía por lo rico que se sentía sus labios en mi cuello. Nunca aumentamos nuestra velocidad siempre mantuvimos el ritmo sabíamos que así costaría llegar al clímax más tiempo pero esa era la idea, queríamos disfrutar el momento. Continuamos moviéndonos y besándonos por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que comencé a sentir la familiar sensación en la boca de mi estómago y Dimitri también lo supo por lo cual cogió mis labios en los suyos y devoro mi boca en la suya y siguió golpeado en ese lugar mágico dentro de mí. Él dio un mordisquito en mi labio y ese acto envió una pequeña descarga por mi cuerpo haciéndome llegar. Gemí alto su nombre como montaba la mejor sensación del mundo. Dimitri me penetro tres veces más y la última vez sentí hincharse y explotar en mi interior bañándome con sus semillas. El enterró su cabeza en mi cuello e intento calmar su respiraciones. Yo apoye mi cabeza sobre la suya y sobre su cabello e intente calmarme. Nos quedamos así hasta que el agua perdió temperatura y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

\- ven debemos salir – Dimitri dijo y yo me baje de su regazo él se levantó y tomo dos toallas de color rojo. Una la envolvió en su torso y la otra la envolvió a mí alrededor. Salimos juntos y nos fuimos para mi habitación. Dimitri seco mi cuerpo como si fuera un bebe y cuido bien de mí. El me paso un vaso de agua y dos pastillas que él doctor me mando para el dolor d cabeza me las tome y deje el vaso sobre la mesita de noche. Dimitri tiro nuestras toallas a un lado y nos metimos bajo mis sabanas desnudos. Hacer esto se sentía tan natura era como si lleváramos años haciéndolo. Él me atrajo suavemente a su cuerpo y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- buenas noches Dimitri – dije bostezando lo sentí reír debajo de mí y besar mi cabello.

\- Buenas noches Roza – él dijo y comenzó a tararear una canción de cuna de origen ruso. Mis ojos se sintieron pesados y acabo de 5 segundos yo estaba dormida.

…

Me levante con unos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor y un pecho caliente presionando mi espalda sonreí como recordé que Dimitri paso la noche conmigo eso era todo lo que podía desear despertar en sus brazos. Intente estirarme pero no pude ya que al primer movimiento Dimitri me oprimió contra su pecho y enterró su rostro en mi cabello.

\- Buenos días hermosa – su voz era ronca pero sedosa.

\- sí que son muy buenos días – dije pegándome más a su pecho en el movimiento roce su hombría y el gruño.

\- eso no es muy bonito de tu parte – el apretó su agarre más en mí.

\- nunca dije que fuera bonita en la mañana – él no dijo nada solo me dio media vuelta y me beso con desespero. Deje que mis manos buscaran su cabello y las suyas buscaron mi cadera. Él se posiciono encima de mi cuerpo y lo sentía despertar pero antes de poder hacer algo un golpe vino de mi puerta.

\- Belikov espero que no estés haciendo nada con mi hija – la voz de mi padre sonó del otro lado y Dimitri de inmediato salió hacia el baño buscando su ropa yo hice lo mismo y me puse un par de Pijamas. Cuando vi que estaba presentable fui y abrí la puerta a mi queridísimo padre.

\- Buen día Baba – dije besando ambas mejillas.

\- Buen día Kiz espero no interrumpir nada – él dijo y yo rodee mis ojos si solo supiera. En esas Dimitri salió vistiendo una camisa negra con pantalones negros se veía tan hot.

\- abe – el saludo.

\- Ah que más Dimitri – mi padre tenía una sonrisa de mierda en su rostro a diferencia de Dimitri que tenía su rostro tensionado. Si mi padre puede ser un total bloqueo de Polla. – Kiz, Dimitri sus madres lo quieren en la cocina ahora – Dimitri y yo nos dimos una mira de por qué esas dos estaban juntas mire a mi padre y alzo sus brazos – a mí no me mires yo no sé nada – y con eso se fue por el pasillo.

\- sabes que hace tu madre aquí – le pregunte a Dimitri como comencé a quitarme la pijama para darme una ducha rápida.

\- no lo sé y será mejor que desaparezcas de mi vista antes de violarte – el gimió cerrando los ojos para no ver mi desnudez. Sonreí amo el poder que tengo sobre él.

Fui a la ducha y me metí bajo el agua no tarde más de 10 minutos y cuando salí fui a mi armario y me puse unas bragas de algodón color rosa pálido y un sostén a juego hoy no iba a salir por lo cual me puse un conjunto deportivo de Adidas color azul cielo y una zapatillas Nike negras. Me mire en el espejo y mi rostro era mejor que ayer pero no tan bello como desearía no le di una segunda mirada me hice una moña desorganizada y cepille mis dientes cuando estaba bien Salí y vi que Dimitri ya no estaba en el cuarto.

Baje las escalares y mi casa olía al cielo se notaba que Olena estaba cerca. Llegue a la cocina y efectivamente estaba Olena, ella me vio entrar y de inmediato dejo lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo hacia mí.

\- Rose hija como estas – ella beso mis dos mejillas con cariño.

\- mucho mejor ahora que estoy aquí – respondí.

\- me alegro escuchar eso – ella me guio hasta la mesa que había en la cocina y me senté al lado de mi novio – ¿tienes hambre? – ella pregunto volviendo su atención a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

\- si mucha – admití ella me dio una sonrisa cálida y comenzó a cocinar algo. – Y Olena cuéntame a que debemos este placer – la preguntar iba dirigida a Olena pero mi madre respondió.

\- tendremos una cena esta noche.

\- ¿y a que debemos el honor?

\- será una cena de noche buena – ella dijo eso y yo me sentí iluminar, Dimitri noto mi emoción y beso mis mejillas

\- enserio ¿y quienes vendrá?

\- las hermanas de Dimitri y los Dragomir – al escuchar eso me emocione mucho mas no había visto a Lissa pero sé que ella fue una de las que estuvo día y noche en la clínica con Dimitri. De verdad amo a esa chica.

\- así que Olena tu cocinaras verdad – pregunte esperanzada y mi madre lo supo.

\- ¿y qué pasa si cocino yo Rose Marie? – mi madre pregunto con sus manos en su cintura.

\- Nada Momma tú también cocinas delicioso – Dimitri a mi lado se atraganto con un pedazo de pastel y yo solo rodee mis ojos él sabía que estaba mintiendo para no herir los sentimientos de mi madre. Mi madre por otra parte me dio una sonrisa de mil volteos encantada por mi alago.

\- me tengo que ir – Dimitri anuncio poniéndose de pie – te veo en la noche – él beso mis labios.

\- ¿a dónde vas? – tenía la fe de que se quedara conmigo todo el día.

\- negocios – fue todo lo que dijo quería preguntar mas pero él me detuvo – luego te cuento – con eso me beso, beso a su madre y a mi madre y desapareció.

\- ¿Rose que harás hoy? – mi madre pregunto después de que termine con mi desayuno la verdad no tenía mucho que hacer hasta que recordé que mañana era navidad.

\- empacar mis regalos.

\- así no sabía que ya los habías comprado.

\- si los compre en Rusia – bese a amabas y me fui a mi cuarto. Al entrar vi que mi cama ya estaba echa así que me fui a mi armario y saque la maleta de más que traje de Rusia solo Dimitri sabía que había en ella porque su regalo no estaba en ella.

La saque y la puse en sobre mi cama. Cogí el mando del televisor y puse una película, busque papel cinta y algunas tarjetas y las puse todo sobre la cama. Abrí la maleta y me puse manos a la obra. Para cada persona traje un detalle y déjame decirte que cada regalo era enorme pero que hago todo era para personas que amaba. Me tarde unas 4 horas empacando todo pero al final todo quedo perfecto. Solo me faltaba el de Dimitri. Fui a mi closet y en el estante donde estaban todas mis joyas saque la caja que era para él. Camine nuevamente hacia mi habitación y cuando me senté en mi cama abrí la caja.

Su regalo era un reloj pero no cualquiera, era un Rolex que mande a fabricar para él era único en su especie, era echo en oro de 18 quilates y en la parte de atrás venia contramarcado.

 _Ever thine…  
Ever mine…  
Ever ours…_

La frase una vez la vi en una película y en ese entonces me pareció cursi y no entendí el significada de ella. Hasta ahora, ahora si lo entendía perfectamente siempre seria de Dimitri y se en el fondo que es mío. Nunca me imaginé amar a alguien más que a mí pero me equivoque yo amo a Dimitri y daría mi vida por él de ser necesario. Su regalo no estaba envuelto pero igual quería ponerlo debajo del árbol por lo cual saque una bolsa negra y la metí en ella. Tuve todo los regalos y ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo demonios iba a llevar todo eso hasta el árbol?

Un idea me brillo fui a un armario que contenía las sabanas limpias y saque una la extendí en mi piso y sobre ella puse todos los regalos dejando el de Dimitri en la cima, el reloj era la pieza más cara que he comprado por mi cuenta y no quería que se dañara ni que se fuera a rayar. Cuando todo estaba bien acomodado enrolle las puntas de la sabana en mis manos como imitando una bolsa de santa y me fui escaleras abajo. La bolsa era demasiado pesada por lo cual se tuvo que ir arrastrada. Cuando llegue a las escalas baje una por una despacio sin ir a quebrar nada. Después de media hora llegue a la sala. La casa olía a maravilla. Fui hasta el árbol y busque donde poner mis regalo pero el caso era que no había casi espacio por lo cual me toco ponerlos encima de los otro. Los acomode uno por uno y el de Dimitri lo puse en la parte de atrás no quería que nadie lo viera antes que él.

Termine todo y si antes había regalos ahora sí que habían un monto sonríe. Estaba tan feliz mi primera navidad de verdad. Mire el reloj que estaba al lado del piano y vi que era más de las tres de la tarde. Valla el tiempo se fue volando. Estaba por volver a mi habitación hasta que la puerta se abrió y revelo una lissa luciendo muy triste.

\- ¿Lissa? – su nombre salió más como una pregunta ella me reconoció y corrió a donde mí.

\- Oh Rose que alegría verte como estas – tome su apariencia y no tenía nada que ver con la Lissa que conocía.

\- bien - la atraje a mí y le di una abrazo – ¿qué paso por que estas triste? – ella me miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

\- termine con Cristian – eso me tomo por sorpresa no me lo esperaba.

-¿que por qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunte sin apártala de mí.

\- podemos hablarlo en tu habitación – yo asenti y la lleve a mi habitación cuando estábamos en la comodidad de mi cuarto ella rompió a llorar.

\- ¿Liss que paso? – eso era lo mejor que podía hacer. Necesitaba saber que paso para poder ayudarla. Ella tomo una respiración profunda para poder calmar sus sollozos y hablo.

\- el día del cumpleaños de Olena el nunca apareció. Lo espere por dos horas pero nunca llego. Pensé que le había pasado algo así que me cambie y fui a buscarlo – ella se secó las lágrimas para poder continuar – llegue a su casa pero él no estaba así que fui a un bar que utilizamos mucho para ir y al entrar él estaba con una mujer muy hermosa – Liss en esta parte volvió a llorar – la reconocí como Avery una compañera de la academia. Ellos estaban tomando una copa y parecían muy felices juntos, ella estaba coqueteando con él y eso él los disfrutaba. Pensé que era una mala jugada de mis ojos hasta que ella le susurro algo a su oído y el sonrió y después la beso – en este punto ella parecía un rio sin fin yo sentí la ira crecer en mi como ese hijo de puta podía jugar con ella de esa manera así. Ella calmo su sollozos y continuo – me acerque a ellos y cuando me vio intento negarlo pero yo sabía mejor que eso yo los había visto. Él intento hablar conmigo pero yo no quería así que me fui de allí y te vine a buscar pero al llegar me encontré con todo este lio.

\- lo siento Liss no te puedo decir que se lo que estás pasando por que nunca lo he pasado pero si te puedo decir que merecer algo mejor que eso. – acaricie su cabello y le dije mis pensamientos – cuando amamos a una persona renunciamos al resto y a todo por esa persona, no sé qué llevo a Sparky hacer eso pero si te puedo decir que en este punto está arrepentido. No te estoy diciendo que salgas corriendo a sus brazos lo mejor es dejar por un tiempo si Cristian te ama renunciara a todo hasta a su carrera por ti pero si no es así simplemente eso no estaba destinado a ser Liss. No puedes renunciar a vivir y amar por un hombre que apenas va a estar en tu vida.

\- ¿por eso renunciaste a tu sueño? ¿Por Dimitri? – ella pregunto mirándome con sus grandes ojos.

\- Si Liss renuncie porque lo amo más que a cualquier cosa. Mi futuro lo veo a su lado y para poder formar ese futuro tengo que estar aquí y no en él otro extremo del mundo. – ella me miro esperando por mas – pero Liss no por que renuncie a eso no quiere decir que le exigiré lo mismo a él, soy dueña de mis decisiones y esa fue mi decisión final eso no quiere decir que él valla hacer lo mismo y renunciar por todo lo que ha trabajado.

\- ¿pero no se supone que es de parte y parte? – ella pregunto

\- si Liss y al igual que yo Dimitri a echo sus decisiones, yo sé que todo el mundo piensa que nuestra relación son rosas y chocolates y en parte sí. Pero Dimitri renuncio a una vida de placer y mujeres y de hacer lo que quiera a la hora que quiera sin dar explicaciones a nadie por mí. Y para muchos es un sacrificio pero para nosotros no. Hablo por mí. Mi decisión no me pesa porque sé que al llegar a casa encontrare a Dimitri o al despertarme después de una enfermedad él es el que estará sosteniendo mi mano. Y solo por eso vale la pena renunciar.

\- ¿así que si Cristian me ama renunciara por todo lo que ha luchado? – ella pregunto con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- mira Liss no quiero decir eso. Si él te ama buscara la manera de luchar atreves de esto, pero ahora es el turno de Cristian hacerlo. Lo que hizo no tiene escusa así que si él te quiere que le cueste recuperarte. Y si vas a hablar con él primero intenta sanar y poner tus ideas en orden y créeme que así las cosas funcionaran.

\- Gracias Rose eres la mejor hermana de la vida – Liss salto abrazándome demasiado apretado.

\- y tu Liss – me aparte y seque las lágrimas de sus preciosos ojos – no llores es víspera de navidad y hay que celebrar – ella me regalo una de sus sonrisas.

Después de que Lissa se calmó por completo se quedó dormida en mi cama. Yo no quería despertarla hasta la cena por lo cual me fui a mi baño y allí me prepare. Pensé en todo lo que Lissa había dicho y me sentí muy mal por ella no me imagino pasar por algo así. También sentí rabia hacia Cristian como puede hacerle eso a ella Lissa es la persona más pura y linda del mundo. Mucho bastardo.

Me di un baño rápido y luego de salir fui y busque algo que ponerme. Era una cena familiar por lo cual decidí por unos vaqueros color negro y un suéter blanco. Aún estaba débil por los medicamentos por lo que me puse unas sandalias romanas color oro. Mi cabello lo deje caer en hondas naturales como sabía que a Dimitri le gustaban. Mire mi cara e hice una mueca. Retire la venda de mi frente y tenía una herida bastante fea. Bote la gasa y la remplace por otra. Deje mi rostro natural no quería saturarme y quedar como un payaso al fin y acabo los únicos que vendrían sabía lo que había pasado.

Salí de mi baño y me encontré con que Lissa estaba despierta y estaba un poco más repuesta ella me dio una sonrisa y supe que todo estaría bien Almenos por esta noche.

\- Rose luces hermosa – ella se levantó y me beso en las mejillas.

\- Gracias Liss. – Dije – quieres bajar yo creo que ya todos están aquí – yo pregunte y ella asintió.

Nos tomamos de las manos como unas colegialas y salimos de mi cuarto. Mi casa estaba totalmente iluminada por todas las distintas decoraciones por donde uno viera se respiraba la navidad. Llegamos a la sala y como predije todo el mundo estaba aquí. Todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo y saber que paso pero yo me salía con un ''no recuerdo mucho''.

Cuando por fin me pude zafar de todo las personas fui y busque a mi hermoso novio ruso. Él estaba cerca del piano tocando una melodía suave. Él me sintió llegar aunque no aparto la vista de las teclas pero sí hizo espacio para mí en el banco, me senté y el continuo tocando la pieza hasta el final me encontré perdida en el melodía pero muy rápidamente acabo.

\- ¿te gusto? – él pregunto.

\- me encanto – dije sinceramente. El llevo sus labios a los míos y compartimos un dulce beso.

Tiempo después mi madre y Olena salieron anunciado que la cena estaba servida. Dimitri y yo nos paramos y fuimos a la mesa. Al llegar me quede sin palabras sobre mi mesa había miles de platos. Unos eran turcos otros rusos y otros americanos. Todos nos sentamos y cenamos como una verdadera familia. Vi que Dimitri me miraba cada cierto tiempo y sus ojos brillaban de la felicidad sabía que los míos reflejaban lo mismo.

La velada fue perfecta y todos compartimos y charlamos hasta las 11 de la noche que fue que la gente empezó a marcharse con la promesa de volver para el almuerzo de mañana para que así pudiéramos abrir los regalos juntos. Me sentí muy emocionada tuve mi primera víspera de navidad y todo salió perfecto. Cuando todos se fueron y mis padres dieron sus buenas noches me quede en la sala con Dimitri disfrutando del postre de chocolate que hizo Olena. Dimitri pasaría la noche aquí conmigo. Pues después de muchos pucheros accedió. En este momento estábamos sentados en unos de los sillones de mi sala al frente de la chimenea con una gran refractaria con los restos del postre. No hablamos solo nos conformamos con estar en los brazos del otro. Silenciosamente di las gracias porque sabía que no tenía que pasar por lo que Lissa estaba pasando. Dimitri estaba sobando mi brazo y de un momento a otro me tomo en sus brazos y me beso.

\- Feliz navidad Roza - él dijo después de separarme. Mire en el reloj que estaba al lado del piano y efectivamente este marco la media noche oficialmente era navidad. Mire a Dimitri y este tenía la mayor sonrisa en su rostro yo lo acerque mas a mí y lo bese.

\- Feliz navidad amor – y con eso nos besamos nuevamente pero esta vez sin interrumpirnos…. Sí que era una muy feliz navidad.

 _ **Bueno mis amores eso es todo por hoy espero que lo disfruten mucho. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes por esos hermosos comentarios que me dejan y los PM que me mandan. Para mí son muy especiales.**_

 _ **Quiero decirle que en este capítulo hay una clavecita para un futuro capítulo que sé que cuando llegue van a preguntar cómo fue posible así que estar muy atentas.**_

 _ **Les deseo una feliz noche/ día**_

 _ **Maria Isabel**_


	36. El momento perfecto

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo33 (El momento perfecto)**

 **PDVD**

Navidad fue a una mejor palabra mágica después de que el gran reloj de la sala de Rose marcara las 12:00 nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana. Me sentía en un sueño pero lo mejor de todo es que este sueño era real. Mi Roza era lo más real que hay en mi vida.

Cuando fuimos capaz de dejarnos de besar ella se levantó y camino con elegancia hacia el gran árbol que aun brillaba con cientos de colores no sabía lo que iba hacer pero me quede en silencio y detalle cada movimiento. Ella se agacho y del extremo más oculto saco una bolsa de terciopelo negro cuando se puso de pie nuevamente tenía una sonrisa magnifica en su rostro. Ella camino hasta mi pensé que se sentaría en el sillón pero me sorprendió cuando se sentó en mi regazo y besos mis labios con auténtica pasión. Yo la tome por la cintura y la atraje más a mi cuerpo su cuerpo irradiaba calor y amor. Ella se separó y con un brillo en sus ojos hablo.

\- feliz navidad amor – ella me paso la bolsa y yo la mire. No sabía lo que había adentro pero eso no me impidió sentirme entusiasmado.

\- ¿Qué es? – no pude evitar preguntar. Rose dejo escapar una sonrisita que me recordó a una colegiala.

\- ábrelo y míralo por ti mismo.- no hice más preguntas. Quite el cordón de la bolsa y Rose lo tomo por mí, mire adentro y pude ver una caja de una marca que reconocía bastante bien. Lo saque y tenía nervios de abrirlos. Mire a Rose que me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y ese fue todo el impulso que necesitaba para hacerlo. Abrí la caja y me quede sin aliento.

Dentro de este había un reloj pero no cualquiera era perfecto. Lo saque y pude apreciarlo mejor sabía que era una edición limitada ya que nunca lo había visto en la tienda. El reloj era totalmente en oro pero sus acabados le hicieron ver un poco más antiguo. Esto debió costar una fortuna pero sabía que alguien como Rose se podía permitir cosas como esta.

\- mira adentro – ella dijo y de inmediato lo hice. Cuando leí las palabras que se encontraban en el respaldo de este una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. La letra era cursiva y sabía que era la de Roza. Leí las palabras una por una y por cada letra que leía mi sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más.

 _Ever thine…  
Ever mine…  
Ever ours…_

Mire a Roza que me estaba mirando con un poco de preocupación tal vez debió pensar que no me gusto pero el caso era que me había encantado. Siempre había tenido regalos en mi vida unos de mi familia otros de mis amantes pero ninguno significo tanto como este lo hizo. Este me hizo sentir único y más con la promesa que había ' _siempre mia''_ eso era todo lo que pedía. Quería que siempre fuera mia. Quería llegar a casa y encontrarla a ella con su cálida sonrisa. Quería besar su estómago y saber que llevaba a mi hijo pero más que nada deseaba que cuando se dirigieran a ella lo hiciera por un Sra. Belikov.

Mire a sus hermoso ojos marones que brillaban con tantas promesas ocultas pero sabía que en todas estaba yo incluido. De pronto mi bolsillo empezó a sentirse pesado con el anillo. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo y cada día era más eterno. Quería hacerla mia ya y quería que fuera mi prometida. Ella pasó una mano por mi mejilla y yo me perdí en su toque, era suave, dulce y cálido todo lo que quería para siempre y sin darme cuenta las palabras salieron de mi boca.

\- ¿Cásate conmigo amor? – su toque se detuvo y ella me miro con asombro.

\- que acabas de decir – su voz era suave pero segura. Pensé que me iba a dejar y decir que estaba loco pero algo en su mirada me decía que ella quería escuchar la confirmación de mis palabras. Sabía que era el momento perfecto. La maniobre tratando de llegar a mi bolsillo y cuando lo hice y saque la caja pude sentir que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar pero el brillo en sus ojos nunca desapareció. Tome su mano en la mia y reuní todo el valor que pude.

\- quería esperar hasta tu cumpleaños pero es solo que no quiero aguantar más Roza, te quiero a mi lado cada noche al acostarme y cada mañana al levantarme, quiero que lleves a mi hijos pero ante todo quiero que lleves mi mano por todo el camino hasta el final de nuestros días. – mire a sus ojos y ellos cada vez eran más brillantes, pensé que me sentiría nervioso por hacer esto pero sabía mejor que nadie que ella me amaba al igual que yo la amaba – ¿Rose Marie Mazur me arias el hombre más afortunado del mundo al aceptar ser mi esposa? – abrí la caja revelando el anillo con el diamante negro. Pero ella no lo miro ella se abalanzo y me beso como nunca antes. Quería responderle pero ella no me dejo, se separó y pego su frente con la mia. Cumplí con su mirada y con voz muy baja ella respondió.

\- Si Dimitri acepto ser tu esposa – mi sonrisa igualaba la de ella. Saque el anillo tome su mano y delicadamente lo deslice por su dedo. El encajo como un guante. Roza por fin miro el anillo y por sus ojos escapo una lágrima. – Es hermoso – ella dijo apreciando el anillo.

\- tu eres más hermosa – quite una mechón de su cabello y mientras ella apreciaba el anillo yo la apreciaba a ella no podía creer que esta maravillosa mujer acepto ser mia de por vida. Rose era lo más valioso que tenía, ni las cuentas de banco, ni los autos ni mujeres podrían igual a la preciosidad ni el valor que tenía Roza para mí. En este momento podría tener solo 10 dólares en el bolsillo y no me importaría nada sabía que si tenía a Roza tenía el mundo a mis pies. Ella levanto su vista y se centró en mí.

\- Te amo Dimitri – llevo sus labios a los míos y me regalo un beso lento y exquisito como solo Rose sabia darlo. Yo anude mis manos en su cintura y la atraje más a mí. Sus manos fueron a mi cuello y en el pude sentir el metal frio de su argolla me estremecí en el placer de saber que ese sería su lugar de por vida. No quería separarnos pero no podíamos seguir con eso aquí en la sala por lo cual me levante y ella enredo sus piernas en alrededor de mi cintura. Camine con ella por toda la casa tratando de llegar a su habitación, fue fácil ya que me conocía todo el camino hasta su cuarto. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y pronto estábamos en su habitación.

Rose nunca dejo mis labios y yo no me quejaba, decidí por llevarla a la cama y cuando llegue la deje caer en ella muy suavemente. Me separe de ella y la mire recordé la primera vez que le hice el amor ella era tan pura en ese entonces y ella medio esa pureza a mí. Desde ese día sabía que ella era para mí. Me incline un poco y pase mis manos por su suéter y lentamente lo fui subiendo dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen ella nunca dejo mis ojos y la alegría era marcada en los suyos. Quite su suéter y lo tire a un lado de la habitación hice lo mismo y quite mi suéter. Ella quito sus ojos de los míos y los repaso por mi cuerpo me sentía cálido bajo su mirada.

Yo baje mi cuerpo al de ella y gemí ante la sensación de su cálido cuerpo con el mío tome sus labios con los míos y bese sus labios con tal suavidad tenía miedo de que si era duro le iba lastimar. Nos besamos por mucho tiempo demasiado diría yo pero llego el momento en el que Rose estaba desesperada y lo sabía porque sus manos bajaron a mis vaqueros ella fue ágil por que luego de unos segundos me tenía desnudo y yo ni cuenta me di.

Rose me dedico una sonrisa pícara que devolví encantado yo baje mis manos a los de ella y quite sus vaqueros y bragas a la vez admire su cuerpo y deje salir un silbido, su vagina estaba perfectamente depilada y una capa brillante de lubricación brillaba en sus labios. Sentí mi boca agua con la sola imagen. Picotee sus labios y comencé besando su mandíbula y me fui yendo por su cuello, sus pechos y su perfecto Abdomen. Llegue a sus piernas tonificadas y comencé a besar sus muslos Rose gimió alto y claro. Seguí subiendo hasta que mi nariz pudo apreciar el delicioso aroma de Rose. Lleve mis labios y pase mi lengua por sus labios disfrutando el sabor de su lubricación. Rose dejo escapar un gemido que era música para mis oídos.

Puse una mano sobre su estómago para mantenerla en el lugar y cuando ella estaba segura devoré su vagina. Tome su clítoris en mi boca y comencé a estimularlo con mis dientes este no necesito mucho ya que acabo de unos minutos estaba hinchado. Pase mi lengua por toda su raja y lambí sus jugos Rose gemía alto y sabía que estaba disfrutando tanto esto como yo. Pero quería más, quería que gritara mi nombre pensé en mastúrbala con mis dedos pero sería mejor con lengua así que con dos dedos separe sus labios y cuando encontré su centro metí mi lengua y Rose arqueo la espalda.

\- Dios se siente delicioso – ella dijo con voz pesada. Comencé a penetrarla con mi lengua y ella gemía alto. Intento cerrar sus piernas pero con mis manos las mantuve separadas sabía que así su orgasmo seria fenomenal – no te detengas si… si así sigue – ella decía y llevaba sus dos manos a mi cabeza y me acercaba mas a donde estaba su placer. Sentí que quito una mano y levante la mirada y vi cómo se masajeaba los pechos haciendo aumentar su placer continue con mi trabajo y con un ritmo la penetraba con mi lengua. Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera hasta que ella no aguanto más y exploto en mi boca dándome sus deliciosos jugos tome todo lo que pude y saboree el elixir que me acaba de brindar.

Me levante y mi polla gritaba por ella. Rose aún tenía los ojos cerrado y su pecho subía y bajaba la tome de sus piernas y la atraje de tal modo que su cadera quedara casi en el aire. Flexione un poco mis rodillas y con una mano tome mi polla y la pase por toda su vagina lubricándome a mí mismo cuando no aguante más la penetre duro y ella dejo salir un grito.

\- Si… así te quería – sus palabras me hacía crecer más grande si eso era posible monte sus piernas por encima de mi hombro y comencé a bombear una, dos, diez veces y volvió a venir duro. Salí de ella y la puse a cuatro patas y yo me puse detrás de ella. Mi objetivo era hacerla venir nuevamente amaba sus orgasmos.

Ella estaba agotada y dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada pero yo no quería eso así que la tome por la cintura y atraje su espalda a mi pecho, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo comencé a penetrarla duro. Sentí mi propio orgasmo crecer dentro de mí pero no quería acabar antes que ella.

\- Roza bebe dámelo – le dije al oído necesitaba su orgasmo y lo necesitaba mal aumente mi ritmo golpeando su punto G y ella gemía más duro que antes – mi amor ven conmigo dame tu placer – como termine de decir esas palabras ella exploto por tercera vez esta noche y yo me deje ir con ella nuestros semen se mezcló y no se podría diferenciar quien era quien. Roza callo sobre la cama y yo caí sobre ella disfrutando la nube de felicidad en la que me encontraba.

Respiramos tratando de calmarnos yo aún estaba dentro de Roza y me sentía en casa. Ella tenía una mano sobre la almohada y pude ver como su anillo de compromiso brillaba bajo la luz tenue de la habitación. Tome su mano y la lleve a mis labios besando sobre su anillo. El anillo que decía que ella me pertenecía. Salí de ella y me acode en la cama tirándola a ella sobre mi cuerpo ella descanso su cabeza en mi pecho y sabía que estaba cansada.

\- Buenas noches Sra. Belikov – dije amando como se sentía en mi lengua. Ella dejo salir una risa cansada, bostezo y dijo.

\- Buenas noches Sr. Belikov – mi corazón se hincho ante sus palabras me sentía completo. Deje que el cansancio me venciera y me quede dormido con mi futura esposa en mis brazos.

 _ **Bueno mi amores eso es todo por hoy sé que fue corto pero ese era el plan ya que lo que viene a continuación sé que ninguna se lo espera por lo cual les quise dar un momento Romitri antes de muchas cosas puedan pasar. También quiero decir que esta historia está llegando a su fin por lo cual posiblemente los futuros capítulos sean un poco más largos.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho la tardanza este capítulo era del día de ayer ya que ustedes saben que siempre publico los sábado pero como todos sabes ayer fue Halloween y aunque tengo 18 años en el interior aun soy una niña para esas cosas y también tengo un hermano de 3 años por lo cual ayer ambos nos disfrazamos y lo lleve a pedir dulces por lo cual no se me fue posible publicar hasta hora. Y otro factor fue que en la tarde del día de hoy estuve leyendo la historia de CARLET 77 '' Ver atreves de sus ojos'' y me encontré perdida la historia es genial por la cual se las recomiendo.**_

 _ **Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo para mi es uno de mis favoritos y me moría por escribirlo espero que los disfruten y me lo hagan saber por medio de sus hermosos mensajes. Espero que hayan tenido un magnifico Halloween.**_

 _ **Tener una buena noche/ Día**_

 _ **Maria Isabel.**_


	37. Yeva lo predijo… Ella eligió

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo34 (Yeva lo predijo… Ella eligió)**

 **PDVD.**

Almuerzo de navidad paso demasiado rápido solo puedo recordar a dos madres llorando y muchos abrazos y felicitaciones. Pues después de dar la noticia de nuestro compromiso todo el mundo se puso feliz y comenzó a aportar con ideas sobre nuestra boda. Rose y yo escuchamos atentos pero sabía que alguien como Rose no iba a dejar a nadie opinar en nuestro día por que como dijo era especial y solo de nosotros.

Ese día todo almorzamos y destapamos los regalos tardamos más de tres horas si ya se pueden imaginar cuantos eran y aun que recibí mucho el mejor me lo había dado Roza la noche anterior y fue que acepto ser mia de por vida. Mi alegría duro hasta que Abe me tomo y me alejo hasta un rincón me estaba preparando para el sermón y la amenaza pero el caso fue que jamás llego. El solo me abrazo y nos deseó suerte. Dijo que sabía que yo era el indicado para Rose no sé cómo hizo para saberlo pero yo estaba en la dicha de saber que teníamos su bendición para mí eso era más que suficiente.

Los días pasaron y ya hoy estábamos a 30 de diciembre mañana seria año viejo y tenía una sorpresa para Roza. Ella me expreso que de dónde venían esas tradiciones no se usaban ni nada pero que ella deseaba ver desde muy niña caer la gran bola desde Time Square cuando el reloj marcara las 12. Ella siempre lo veía desde su casa pero este año quería verlo en persona.

Así que de eso se trata mi día de hoy estoy moviendo cielo y tierra para que ella pueda presenciarla desde el mismo edificio de donde la bola caerá. Para mí no es difícil aunque debo admitir que me toco dar una gran donación para hacer eso posible pero no importa el dinero daría el cielo con tal de hacer mi Roza feliz.

Ella por otro lado está ocupada organizando la fiesta que sus padres y mi madre darán en uno de nuestros hoteles. Roza acepto hacerla pero con la condición de que solo será una reunión familiar y no de negocios mi madre encantada de complacer a su nueva nuera acepto. Aunque estaba muy ocupado no pude dejar de sentir un malestar en la boca del estómago como si algo malo fuera a suceder… deseche esos pensamientos nada malo podía suceder…

 **PDVR**

Me voy a casar… esas dos palabras eran las únicas que no abandonaban mi mente por estos días. Desde navidad que Dimitri me propuso matrimonio no había dejado de sentirme como si pudiera volar. Mire mi argolla era perfecta y sencilla todo lo que quería. Ella era simple era una banda de oro y encima de este se posaba un perfecto diamante de color negro. Era único.

Esta semana ha sido una locura y he tenido que frenar a muchas personas incluyendo a Lissa me sentí mal pero tenía que poner un alto, después de dar a conocer nuestro compromiso ella se puso como loca y comenzó a dar ideas demasiado extravagantes para mi gusto ella no paraba de parlotear hasta que de una grito la calle. Sé que no fue cordial de mi parte pero bueno la que se va a casar soy yo y no ella y quería mi fiesta perfecta y nadie lo haría por mí. Ella se disculpó cuando conoció mis razones y dijo que entendía. Yo como buena amiga la deje participar pero no tomar decisiones al fin y acabo la novia era yo y yo era la que tenía la última palabra. Liss por estos días estaba haciendo bien, ayer me entere de que Cristian la busco y pidió perdón de rodillas. Ella estaba muy reacia a perdonarlo pero me hizo caso y dejo explicar lo que paso y cuando escuche sus razones mi sangre hervía.

'' _estaba en mi habitación empacando el vestido de novia de valentino para Mia después de toda la locura de navidad fui hasta valentino y luego de hablar con la modista sobre lo que Mia quería ella me dijo que el vestido estaba disponible pero no en New York si no en parís. Ella me explico que se podía traer pero que eso traería un costo y chico sí que era por la nubes, alguien como Mia no se lo podía permitir pero alguien como yo si por lo cual lo mande a traer y luego de dos días el vestido llego a mi puerta en una caja como de mi tamaño._

 _El vestido era estilo princesa ceñillo en la cintura y esponjado en la parte baja. Fue elaborado en seda y encaje con toques de perlas en el corsé. Era el sueño de toda mujer. El velo era en seda y traía una corona de flores echas en oro y Diamantes digno de una princesa._

 _Cuando le dije el precio a mia ella se puso a llorar por que no tenía el dinero pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era uno de mis regalos grito dichosa de la emoción. La corona era una sorpresa ella siempre quiso ser una princesa por lo cual la mande hacer y ella no sabía que iba incluida con su vestido, me moría por ver su cara. Termine de sellar bien la caja y de poner la dirección en Turquía para que el piloto de mi padre lo pudiera llevar cuando termine de acomodar mi celular sonó no mire el identificador simplemente conteste._

 _\- Hola._

 _\- Oh Rose necesito decirte algo – era Liss y estaba frenética._

 _\- cálmate Liss que pasa – yo pregunte tratando de acomodar la caja en un lado de mi habitación._

 _\- Cristian vino y me explico que paso – eso llamo mi atención me olvide por completo de lo que estaba haciendo y me senté en mi mini sala._

 _\- ¿qué paso Liss que dijo?_

 _\- creo que es mejor que te siente porque hay algunas cosas que no te gustaran – me alarme de inmediato pero no hable deje que ella me explicara._

 _Liss comenzó a explicar según Cristian él fue infiel no porque quería si no porque su tía Tasha lo obligo al escuchar ese nombre todo dentro de mi hirvió pero no preste atención. Ella procedió a explicar y según eso Tasha nunca quiso a Liss porque según ella Lissa no era digna de su sobrino pero Cristian nunca hizo caso y siguió con Liss. Cristian siempre dependió de Tasha ya que cuando los padres de Cristian murieron dejaron una póliza en la cual se estipulaba que él no podía hacer uso de su dinero hasta los 25 y para eso aún faltaba un año por lo cual la mujer manejaba su dinero. Cuando ella desapareció Cristian seguía recibiendo dinero pero de una cuenta anónima él nunca volvió a tener contacto con la mujer hasta ese día que ella lo llamo y le dijo que si no dejaba a Liss no volvería a ver un centavo por parte de ella pero no era todo él debía estar con Avery por alguna razón desconocida Cristian siendo el listillo que era acepto pero no por gusto si no porque sabía que Avery tenía conexión con Tasha por lo cual entro en su coqueteo para poder llegar a ella y entregarla a Dimitri Pero todo se vio trocado cuando lissa apareció y se formó ese triángulo amoroso por así decirlo._

 _Liss termino de contar su historia y yo estaba sin palabras mi ira de antes se convirtió en arrepentimiento juzgue mal a Cristian cuando el solo quería ayudarnos. No sabía que decir pero si sabía que Liss debía perdonarlo._

 _\- Rose no sé qué hacer estoy tan confundida – ella dejo salir un suspiro demasiado dramático._

 _\- mira Liss él tiene sus razón y no son malas además yo por mi parte le debo aunque no lo sabíamos él estaba tratando de ayudarnos a llegar a Tasha, sabes que una mujer celosa es capaz de cualquier cosa por lo cual le estoy agradecida por ayudar. Pero esta en ti que le creas o no tú tienes la última palabra._

 _-¿pero qué debo hacer Rose? ¿Qué arias tú en mi lugar?_

 _\- Liss lo perdonaría él te ama y tú a él, digo mira yo estuve en tu lugar lo recuerdas y fue una situación peor – dije recordando la vez que supuestamente Dimitri me fue infiel con esa mujer – pero Dimitri tenía una explicación y al final todo se arregló. Pero Liss si lo vas a perdonar es definitivo no para que cada vez que algo pase se lo recuerdes porque así no se maneja una relación – dije creo que yo era la doctora corazón con Liss. La princesa del drama dejo salir un suspiro._

 _\- Tienes razón Rose. Lo amo y creo que debemos luchar por ello – ella ya se escuchaba un poco más repuesta que antes._

 _\- creo que es lo mejor Liss, trabajen en su relación y vera que todo va mejorar – hablamos un poco más y después de colgar volví a mi tarea inicial. El vestido de Mia._

Volviendo al presente me sentí dichosa pero agotada de tantas cosas por hacer. Mis padre y Olena estaba ofreciendo una fiesta por año nuevo yo acepte dar mi ayuda con la condición de que fuera algo pequeña y solo para las personas más cercanos a nosotros Olena por complacerme acepto y aquí es donde me encuentro en la oficina de Samantha.

\- Rose que colores quieres para la fiesta – Samantha puso una tablas con todo los colores posibles yo no las mire ya sabía cuales era.

\- Rojo y dorado – ella me dio una mirada de aprobación.

\- ¿cuantos invitados son?

\- 90, solo más cercanos tu incluida – Ella me dio una mirada sonriente. Samantha y yo habíamos formado una amistad muy bonita.

\- está bien, quieres algo en especial.

\- quiero 10 mesas cada una con 10 sillas y cada familia tendrá su mesa, el mantel base será color rojo y el de encima será dorado. En el centro abra un arreglo floral con flores de cerezo y dentro de los jarrones habrán piedras blancas. La pista será dorada y blanca y quiero tres mesas configuradas una para comida, otra para bebidas y la última para postres. También quiero que a la entrada de la carpa se configure un bar y se sirva toda clase de licor. – ella tomo nota de todo lo que dije.

\- ¿habrán luces? – ella pregunto. La verdad estaba vez no las habrían ya que no era al aire libre por lo cual las descarte.

\- no, pero si habrán dos arañas y quiero luces amarillas pero tenues. Ha y por favor configura cuatro juegos de sala alrededor de la carpa para que la gente se siente e interactúe en preferencia muebles en forma L y Pufs –

\- perfecto ahora en donde será la fiesta – el lugar a un no lo habíamos decido pero todos pensaban que sería en unos de los hoteles yo por mi parte no lo quería, quería algo más en privado.

\- en el jardín de mi casa – ella asintió y tomo nota – ha y sobre la piscina quiero velas con aroma flotando y por favor que todo este cubierto no quiero nadie congelado.

\- si Rose todo estará bajo una carpa color crema pero ya que cambiamos el lugar esta noche una grupo de personas irán a tu casa y las configuraran las carpas. Como sabes en los hoteles ya estaba por la época de navidad por lo cual podríamos hacer el resto mañana pero al ser en tu casa tendremos que configurarlas el día de hoy para ganar tiempo – yo asenti con entendimiento esas cosas no eran fácil de poner – además hay que poner la madera en el piso no creo que las señoras quieran que sus tacones se hundan en el suelo – ambas nos reímos porque sabía que era una realidad.

\- está bien eso es todo debo de irme – me levante y agradecí a Samantha y me fui con la promesa de vernos mañana.

Salí a la agitada ciudad camine por sus calles. Llegue hasta la tienda Chanel a recoger mi vestido lo había visto días antes pero no había podido pasar a recogerlo. Entre y el lugar estaba lleno pero no cualquier persona sabía que era mujeres de la alta sociedad recogiendo sus trajes para año nuevo me acerque a la caja y le pregunte a una niña rubia.

\- buenas estoy buscando un encargo – ella levanto la mirada y cuando me vio su cara se puso seria.

\- lo siento pero no hacemos rebajas, ni nada de aquí está por menos de 400 dólares pero en la esquina hay un local que seguro está a tu altura. – me quede en Shok como se atreve esta mujer, sabía que mi atuendo no era el indicado pero que más hago día ocupado atuendo cómodo quería decir algo pero fui interrumpida por una mujer.

\- Rose – me voltee ante mi nombre, busque la voz y cuando vi quien era le di una sonrisa.

\- Hola Gail como estas – ella me dio un abrazo cálido. Gail y yo éramos más cercanos desde la fiesta de Cristian

\- muy bien Rose – ella dijo – felicidades por tu compromiso. En pocos meses será la señora Belikov en hora buena Rose – ella y yo dejamos salir una risa. Si mi compromiso era última noticia en esta ciudad. Mire a la niña y ella tenía su cara en blanco cuando reconoció quien era yo.

\- así que decías… - mire su placa – Lucia.

\- Lo siento Señorita Mazur, en que puedo servirle – Gail rodo los ojos, si cuando se tiene dinero en esta ciudad tratan bien a las personas.

\- vine por mi vestido – le pase la referencia y ella salió disparada a buscarlo.

\- creo que casi se traga la lengua cuando te reconoció – Gail dijo en susurro solo para que yo pudiera escucharla.

\- si cuando entre me mando para una tienda que según ella estaba a mi altura, enserio por personas tan superficiales como ella este mundo está como esta – Gail asintió entendiendo mi punto. Lucia llego con una caja y mi vestido.

\- aquí señorita serian 3.400$ dólares – ella abrió los ojos como leía el precio. Sabía que alguien como ella nunca podría tener un vestido como ese y por eso no entendía la razón por lo cual de migraba la gente clase media cuando era obvio que ella era una de ellas. Le pase mi tarjeta y ella la tomo con manos temblorosas.

\- Rose la comida estará en tu casa alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde – Gail dijo. Si ella cocino que puedo decir la mujer era buena.

\- iras con Alan – recordé el amigo afroamericano de André con el que me emborrache. Ella dejo salir una sonrisa soñadora.

\- si allí estaremos gracias por la invitación – ella dijo mirando su reloj – bueno te dejo nos vemos mañana Sra. Belikov – ella me guiño un ojo y salió de la tienda yo me reí y volví mi atención a Lucia.

\- ¿Desea llevar algo más señorita? – lucia no cumplía con mi ojos y sabía que tenía vergüenza de mí, quería hacerla sentir peor pero yo sabía que yo no era una persona así.

\- No gracias – dije tomando de nuevo mi tarjeta - ¿tratas a todo el mundo así? – mi pregunta la dejo helada.

\- no señorita

-¿entonces por qué a mí sí? – le pregunte

\- lo siento señorita no quise hacerlo. Es solo que las mujeres que vienen aquí son tan elegante y solo cuando la vi yo no pensé que usted fuera… - ella se detuvo y continue por ella.

\- una mujer adinerada – ella asintió y yo solo me reí. Típico los estereotipos de hoy en día.

\- bueno lucia las apariencias engañan y te dare un consejo debes ser más formal por que otra persona más vengativa te puede hacer despedir por ese trato que acabas de dar – ella asintió pero seguía sin cumplir con mi mirada – además el dinero es solo eso dinero se consigue pero hay algo que nunca lo ara y esa la educación. Tú puedes tener mucho dinero pero si no eres humilde no eres nada como persona.

\- lo sé y lo siento señorita Mazur – sentí pesar por ella no sé por qué pero sé que la misma sociedad la moldeo así.

\- bueno gracias por todo y tener un feliz año nuevo – tome la caja y le guiñe un ojo ella me regalo una sonrisa.

\- gracias Señorita, tener un feliz año nuevo y felicitaciones por su compromiso – yo le un gracias y me fui de la tienda.

Camine dos tiendas más y entre a Manolo Blahnik mire los estante y compre un par de tacones incluyendo unos para el vestido llegue a la caja y una niña más formal me atendió.

\- Buenas Tardes – ella me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

\- buenas tardes me gustaría llevar estos – dije pasando los cuatro pares de tacones y ella los tomo. Mientras la niña los empacaba mire a mi alrededor y mi vista capto los zapatos más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Deje todo y camine hasta ellos. La niña de la caja me siguió. Cuando vio que los tome ella me hablo.

\- son la última colección de la tienda – yo no escuche los tome y me medí uno encajo como un guante. Eran unas sandalias de tacón 5 pulgadas. Con correas en los tobillos, alrededor de los dedos era barias correas y todas ella eran piedras pequeñas todo el zapato era color blanco. Y como todo diseño de Manolo Blahnik era sencillo y elegante.

\- estos son – dije emocionada la niña asintió y los tomo, camine con ella hasta la caja y ella los comenzó a empacar en bolsas.

\- alguna fecha especial – ella pregunto tratando de hacer conversación y yo asenti.

\- mi matrimonio – ella me dedico una sonrisa llena. Yo estaba feliz había encontrado el par perfecto para el día de mi boda.

\- felicitaciones – ella dijo - serian 6.700$ dólares – pase nuevamente mi tarjeta de nuevo cuando leyó mi nombre sus ojos se abrieron – ¿eres Rose Mazur la prometida de Dimitri Belikov? – yo internamente rodee mis ojos todas reaccionaban igual.

\- si – fue todo lo que dije.

\- en hora buena chica. Te envidio ese hombre es el sueño de toda mujer – ella me dio una sonrisa pícara que devolví. Ella estaba en lo cierto Dimitri era de ensueño. La niña termino de empacar todo y me devolvió mi tarjeta. Tome los 5 paquetes más la caja con el vestido y salí a conseguir un taxi. Necesito un carro pensé.

Gracias al cielo logre tomar una rápido le di la dirección al señor y él nos llevó a mi casa. Tomamos casi una hora en llegar la ciudad era una pesadilla a los lejos pude ver como configuraban la gran bola de Time Square siempre fue mi sueño verla tal vez pueda escaparme un rato mañana y verla caer al lado de mi prometido.

Cuando llegue a casa habían camiones en la entrada con el nombre de Samantha este era su gente pague al taxista y entre. Alberta ayudo con mis paquetes y yo fui a los jardines de la propiedad nunca me había fijado pero los jardines de mi casa era una preciosidad y se extendían por varios metros de hectáreas. Entre en el jardín y vi como dos hombres configuraban los pilares que sostendrían el toldo.

Vi que mi ayuda no era necesaria por lo cual me fui a mi habitación y desempaque mis compras. Saque el vestido y me quede sin aliento era más hermosa en persona. El vestido era color oro, de manga larga pero con escote en el pecho, callo a mis pies en un charco haciéndolo más sofistica y precioso era perfecto. Saque un gancho y lo colgué en una parte para no arruinarlo, deje todo acomodado y salí de mi closet para encontrarme con mi sexi prometido. Él me vio y me dedico una sonrisa Salí corriendo me lance a él y el me atrapo. Lo bese apasionadamente pero luego de unos segundos nos separamos.

\- Hola a ti también – él dijo con la sonrisa más grande que puede existir.

\- ¿cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunte tomándolo de la mano y llevando a la cocina por algo de comer.

\- largo pero productivo ¿y el tuyo?

\- largo, productivo y agotador – él sonrió sabía a lo que me refería siempre que organizaba un evento terminaba agotada.

\- bueno por eso pensé en traer esto – él señalo mi comedor y en él era una gran Pizza con Coca-Cola. Solté su mano y corrí hacia la comida.

\- te dije cuanto te amo – dije metiéndome una pedazo de Pizza en la boca. Diablos esto era condenadamente delicioso.

\- si algo así había escuchado – él dijo riendo y sentándose a mi lado y comiendo su Pizza - ¿Rose has pensado un lugar donde casarnos? – él pregunto y por un segundo pensé. Sabia donde quería la boda.

\- en Rusia – él se atraganto con su trozo de pizza y me dio una mirada incrédula.

\- ¿enserio?

\- si Dimitri quiero que nos casemos en la iglesia donde a ti te bautizaron y quiero hacer la recepción en la cabaña – el me dedico una sonrisa de mil volteos sabía que esto para él era importante. Él me dio un beso cálido agradeciendo en nuestro propio idioma.

\- gracias eso significa mucho para mí.

\- Lo sé – dije.

\- ¿cuantos invitados quieres? – pensé por un segundo y nuevamente solo quería nuestras familias.

\- quiero algo privado digamos solo unas 50 personas las más cercanas odio las cosas grandes solo quiero que ese día lo presencie las personas importantes para nosotros – dije el asintió iba a decir algo pero una voz nos interrumpió.

\- señorita donde va esto – busque la voz y vi que en la entrada del comedor había un hombre fornido con cabello rubio y ojos azules. Por su acento supe que era ruso. Él hombre vio a Dimitri y sus ojos se abrieron en Shok.

\- ¿Dimitri? – su nombre salió más como una pregunta.

\- Iván – la voz de Dimitri era fría y cortante yo estaba confundida de donde se conocían estos dos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el hombre que se identificó como Iván pregunto.

\- esta es la casa de mi prometida ¿y tú que haces aquí?

\- trabajo pasa Samantha – él dijo aun con los ojos abierto por la sorpresa.

\- bien – fue todo lo que Dimitri dijo. Iván siguió mirándolo con ojos…. Triste no sabría decir me aclare la garganta y hable.

\- puedo ayudarte – dije recordando que él había venido a preguntar algo.

\- si lo siento señorita… -

\- Rose.

\- Rose, me preguntaba dónde van las flores

\- por aquí – me levante y Dimitri hizo lo mismo sus acciones me parecieron extrañas. Guie a los dos hombres hasta el jardín donde estarían las flores nadie dijo nada y él aire se sentía pesado. – déjalas aquí Samantha se encargara de eso mañana – Iván asintió y las puso nos íbamos a retirar pero Iván hablo.

\- Dimitri puedo hablar contigo un segundo – él dijo mirando a Dimitri lo tome como una señal para salir.

\- te veo en 10 minutos y seguiremos con los preparativos – Dimitri dijo besando mis labios.

\- ok – fue todo lo que dije – hasta luego Iván.

\- adiós Rose – Iván respondió y con eso Salí dando privacidad a los dos hombres.

 **PDVD**

Después de que rose nos dio privacidad centre mi atención en Iván, él lucia diferente a la última vez, era más flaco y su cabello era un poco más grasoso sabía que la vida no le había sonreído, pensé que me alegraría de verlo sufrir pero fue todo el contrario me sentí mal por el hombre. No es fácil de pasar a tenerlo todo a ser un don nadie.

Iván era rico pero cuando sus padres murieron el gasto todo en licor y mujeres quedando en la quiebra yo siempre lo apoye hasta que lo vi fornicando con mi novia. Él me miraba de arriba abajo y sabía que estaba arrepentido por lo que paso en un pasado.

\- Ella es hermosa – él dijo tratando de hacer algún tipo de conversación.

\- si lo es – respondí con una sonrisa de orgullo en mi cara.

\- Lo siento – eso me tomo por sorpresa sobre todo porque Iván no era los de pedir perdón.

\- ¿Por qué? – sabia la respuesta a eso pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

\- por lo de Tasha, por joder nuestra amistad por todo – él sonaba arrepentido, había esperado tanto este momento y pensé que cuando llegara a un tendría rabia pero el caso era que me daba igual.

\- no lo sientas – su mirada cumplió con la mia – el pasado es pasado y gracias a eso hoy tengo a Rose en mi vida y pronto ella será mi esposa.

\- pero no valía la pena, éramos amigos desde la cuna y lo arruine por un polvo con esa mujer.

\- no lo sientas es pasado Iván, no te puedo decir que todo será igual porque traicionaste mi confianza, pero no te guardo rencor antes lo hacía pero era porque una parte de mi quiso a Tasha en algún momento pero hoy en día amo a Rose y ella es mi presente y mi futuro por lo cual ya no tiene por qué haber más rencor.

\- gracias Dimitri siempre fuiste el mejor de los dos – el admitió humildemente, Iván cambio mucho desde la última vez aprendió hacer más humano.

\- gracias a ti Iván, si no fuera por ese día tal vez Rose no habría llegado a mi vida. Me quitaste un estorbo del lado – él sonrió. Sin embargo aún tenía muchas preguntas pero una era la primordial - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – él se sorprendió por mi pregunta pero hablo.

\- me case hace dos años con una chica genial, ella era humilde pero es la mejor mujer que he podido conocer, su nombre es Sabrina y tenemos un niño de 9 meses – él dijo con una sonrisa grande – se llama como tú – eso me tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿nombraste a tu hijo después de mí?

\- si a pesar de que nuestra amistad acabo eras mi mejor amigo y quería que mi hijo llevaba el nombre de mi hermano – sus palabras me tocaron y me di cuenta de cuanto había perdido a mi amigo.

\- ¿Por qué trabajas para Samantha? – pregunte no entendía Iván era un gran abogado por que tenía un trabajo tan mediocre. El hizo una mueca y se rasco el cuello.

\- Tasha me arruino. Cuando se dio cuenta de que te perdió se puso como loca y me echo la culpa. Como ella tenía tanta influencia en esta ciudad se encargó de cerrarme todo las puertas y me dejo en la calle. Así que desde ese entonces trabaje en varios lugares y en uno de ellos conocí a Sabrina ella era empleada doméstica, me enamore de ella y nos casamos no puedo darle lo mejor pero si puedo darle un hogar y ella es feliz – él dijo y sentí pesar por él y rabia por Tasha esa mujer no conocía Limites.

\- ¿y Sabrina que hace? – él volvió a rascarse el cuello parecía avergonzado.

\- ella siguió siendo empleada doméstica, nuestro hijo demanda mucho dinero al mes y con lo que yo gano pagamos la casa y las cuentas, y con lo que ella gana pagamos lo de Dimitri – mire a quien una vez fue mi mejor amigo y no podía creer como la vida había sido tan injusta con él y todo por una venganza de Tasha.

\- ¿Qué tal un cambio de empleo? – pregunte eso lo tomo por sorpresa pero yo aria cualquier cosa por darle una vida digna a mi amigo y a su familia.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Belikov?

\- necesito un abogado te interesa – el abrió sus ojos como si no creyera lo que acabo de decir. Iván no era estúpido y sabía que conmigo la paga sería buena y el volvería a tener la vida de rico que una vez tubo y su mujer dejaría de trabajar.

\- ¿enserio quieres que trabaje para ti?

\- si Iván, sé que eres muy bueno en lo que haces además debe de hacer un capital para el futuro de tu hijo, ¿qué dices entras o no?

\- por supuesto, ¿Cuándo empiezo? – él no lo pensó sabía que las cosas conmigo eran serias.

\- pásate por mi oficina después de año nuevo y hablaremos de eso – estire mi mano para una apretón y él la tomo con mucho entusiasmo.

\- gracias Dimitri no tendré como pagártelo.

\- solo sé el mejor – dije y me despedí dejando a Iván con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Entre en busca de Rose y la encontré en la sala con su computadora. Ella estaba acurrucada bajo una manta y estaba viendo varias páginas de boda, sonreí este fue un día muy bueno. Roza me dio el privilegio de celebrar la boda en mi país, Iván apareció en mi vida y por si fuera poco trabajamos un poco en nuestra amistad tal vez después de todo no todo estaba perdido.

\- hola hermosa – bese la mejilla de mi mujer.

\- hola extraño – ella dijo apartando los ojos de la computadora y cerrándola – ¿todo bien con el extraño? – sonreí ante esto.

\- todo bien con Iván.

\- ¿cuidado de explicar? – ella intento alzar una ceja pero fallo.

\- luego, es una historia que no tiene importancia – ella asintió entendiendo mis motivos. Mire el reloj y vi que eran las nueve de la noche valla el tiempo si pasa corriendo – debo irme – dije y ella hizo un puchero – pero te veré mañana, te tengo una sorpresa – su rostro se ilumino

\- así ¿y puedo saber qué es? – negué con la cabeza divertido.

\- no por eso se llama sorpresa pero mañana la veras – esto lo gusto pero acepto de mala gana me acerque y la atraje sus labios a los míos, ella se sentó en mi regazo y comenzó a besarme, mordí su labio y ella abrió su boca dando entrada a mi lengua nuestras lenguas se encontraron y me perdí en el beso nuestros pulmones pidieron aire por lo que nos separamos – Te amo Rose, nos vemos mañana – picotee sus labios.

\- Te amo más, te esperare – ella dijo y picoteo mis labios, Salí de su casa con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.

Conduje a mi casa y llegue demasiado rápido. Al entrar a mi ático me encontré con una nota que había sido deslizada por debajo de mi puerta la recogí y la abrí leyendo su contenido.

 _Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, lástima que ella no sea la indicada y que tal vez nunca llegue al altar, pero no te preocupes siempre estoy yo para tomar su lugar._

 _Con amor Tasha._

Adentro de la carta era una foto con el recorte de periódico donde salió el aviso de nuestro compromiso. Rompí el papel y sentí mi ira crecer esa mujer había estado aquí y ahora estaba amenazando a Rose tenía que encontrarla antes de que hiciera algo malo y sin reversa. Tire la nota a la chimenea y le prendí vi cómo se consumía por las llamas y cuando había sido quemada por completo me fui a mi cuarto y me prepare para dormir cuando estaba metido en mi cama mi celular sonó con un mensaje lo levante y lo leí.

 _ ***buenas noches Sr. Belikov te amo ~ R**_

Sonríe Rose era la cura para todos mis males, en unos meses no habrían mensajes porque ella estaría durmiendo a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas. Escribí un mensaje sabiendo que ella no lo respondería conociéndola como la conozco ya estaría dormía.

 _ *** Buenas noches futura Sra. Belikov la amo más ~ D**_

Puse el celular sobre la almohada y deje que el cansancio me venciera deseando de ver ya a mi rosa aunque algo en mi me decía que algo malo iba pasar ignore la sensación y me quede dormido profundamente.

 **PDVR**

Este día estaba siendo una locura y estaba agotada y aún no había comenzado la fiesta eran las cuatro dela tarde y Samantha y yo corríamos de un lado para el otro dando los últimos toque. La fiesta comenzaría a las 7:00 de la noche eso significaba que faltaban 3 horas y aun había muchas cosas que hacer.

Aunque mi cuerpo estaba cansado me sentía satisfecha con los resultados todo estaba quedando perfecto, las mesas se vistieron de seda roja y oro y las flores estaban en su mejor resplandor. La pista de baile brillaba y el bar se había configurado solo falta unos pocos toques y todo sería perfecto.

\- Rose ve y prepárate todo está perfecto aquí – Samantha dijo, ella estaba igual de cansada a mí pero esa mujer siempre dio lo mejor de sí.

\- lo hare cuando tú lo hagas – no iba a dejar sola ella resoplo y asintió.

\- está bien, clava estas antorchas y podemos irnos – ella trato de reprimir una sonrisa recordando el cumpleaños de Cristian.

\- eres vil mujer – resople y tome las antorchas.

\- eso dicen unas cuantas personas – ella salió riendo y se fue hacer otras cosas yo resople y me puse a acomodar todo en su lugar. Después de media hora y mucho mugre acabe. – muy bien Rose es hora de prepararnos te veo en unas horas – ella beso mis dos mejillas y se marchó en su camioneta.

Subí a mi habitación y me quite la ropa mugrosa y sudada por los esfuerzos del día entre en la ducha y di la bienvenida al calor del agua, lave mi cabello con Shampoo que tenía aroma a fresa y mi cuerpo con jabón con olor a vainilla el favorito de Dimitri, quería más tiempo en la ducha pero eso era lo menos que tenía después de juagar todo el jabón de mi cuerpo Salí y fui a prepararme.

Entre en mi armario y las luces se prendieron, fui a mi cómoda y saque una juego de ropa interior consistía en unas tangas color negro y un sostén a juego todo era echo en encaje me los puse y luego de tenerlos puesto eche un poco de crema en mi cuerpo dándole suavidad y dejándolo con un delicioso aroma, camine hasta donde estaba el vestido y lo saque de su gancho. Baje la cremallera y me lo puse de los pies hacia arriba, el vestido me quedo perfecto se pegó a cada curva de mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir hermosa. Las mangas se apegaron a mis brazos y terminaron en mis muñecas, el escote era sexi pero elegante y el vestido callo en un charco a mis pies. Me mire en el espejo y me gusto la imagen. Lo combine con unos tacones de 5 pulgadas de Dior y estos eran de color oro para hacer juego con el vestido aunque no se pudieran ver.

Me senté en mi tocador y peine mi cabello decidí hacer una moña elegante recogiéndolo todo haciéndolo ver elegante, cuando estuve segura de que no se caería pase hacer mi maquillaje, como siempre fue natural, contornee un poco mi rostro para hacerlo ver más pulido, aplique rubor cereza y labial a juego puse una pestañas postizas para hacer mis ojos más grandes y delinee el borde… me veía hermosa.

Termine de hacer mi maquillaje y pase a las joyas, decidí llevar un collar de rubíes demasiado grande pero ya que mi cabello estaba totalmente recogido podía lucirlo sin verme extravagante me puse pendientes a juego y dos pulsera en forma de serpiente aplique un poco de perfume y eso fue todo. Estaba lista.

Salí de mi cuarto y baje hacia el jardín, allí se podía escuchar la música tocando y gente hablando mire la hora y vi que eran las 8 de la noche al parecer tome más tiempo de lo que creí, entre y salude a todas las personas hasta que llegue a Dimitri cuando él me vio llegar lo vi tragar ligeramente… amo el efecto que tengo en él.

\- te ves hermosa mi Roza – el beso mis labios, era el típico beso que uno comparte en público.

\- gracias amor, tú te ves muy bien – dije mirando hacia él, él llevaba un trago negro pero sin corbata y los dos primeros botes de su camisa estaba abierto haciéndolo ver hot.

\- ¿quiere bailar? – el pidió y yo gustosa acepte tomando su mano, él no llevo hasta la pista de baila y esperamos que la canción sonara cuando lo hizo sentí ganas de llorar. Era la canción que bailamos en Rusia la de Whitney Houston, i will always love you.

\- ¿tú la pediste? – pregunte y el asintió.

\- si la letra es triste pero la melodía es genial, además fue nuestra canción en Rusia – él dijo y yo sentí más ganas de llorar. Bailamos la canción y todo el mundo nos observó pero no me importo éramos Dimitri y yo en nuestro pequeño mundo. Nos movimos por la pista con elegancia como en un cuento de hadas.

\- yo siempre te amare amor – dije mirando a sus hermosos ojos.

\- y yo a ti Roza – el me beso como la canción finalizo. Todo el mundo aplaudió y nosotros solo sonreímos.

La fiesta fue estupenda la gente hablaba y se divertía la comida fue de agrado de todos y sabía que todo el mundo estaba pasando una gran velada a lo lejos pude ver una muy elegante Lissa del brazo de Cristian que lucía a su mujer con orgullo. Me alegro de saber que esos dos estaban trabajando acabo.

Mire el reloj y vi que era las 11 una hora para que se acabara este año, estaba triste pero feliz, triste porque es un año que se fue y con el muchas cosas pero feliz de que uno nuevo comenzaría y traería cosas nuevas, como un nuevo hogar y una nueva familia. Me sentía dichosa este sería mi año. Sentía tan felicidad me sentía plena como si no pudiera desear, si muriera hoy moriría feliz porque tenía todo lo que quería. Sentí que me tomaron por la cintura y hablaron en mi oído.

\- ve por tu abrigo llego la hora de tu sorpresa. Te veo en 5 minutos en él carro – no pregunte solo fui por mi abrigo Dios que emoción cual sería la sorpresa….

 **PDVD**

Espere a Rose en el auto ella esta noche lucia hermosa ella siempre era hermosa pero hoy era perfecta no parecía real. Ella eran tan elegante y sofisticada y eso me encanto sabía que siempre seria la envidia de todos los hombres y eso como hombre hizo crecer mi ego.

Como dije Rose llego 5 minutos después con un cárdigan color negro y se montó en la carro luciendo emocionada sabía que la sorpresa que tenía le iba a encantar. Logre conseguir un lugar en la azotea donde la bola caerá sabía que esa mujer moriría dela dicha.

\- ¿así que a dónde vamos? – ella pregunto mirando por la ventana

\- sorpresa – fue todo lo que dije.

\- hey eso no es justo – ella se quejo

\- la vida no es justa – dije divertido. Antes de llegar frene el carro y saque una corbata – date media vuelta – ordene y ella me dio una mirada sospechosa – Roza hazlo o no abra sorpresa – ella resoplo pero hizo lo que dije puse la corbata y cegué su vista. Seguí conduciendo y pronto estaba en el centro de Time Square fue difícil manejar por la gran multitud pero no fue imposible. Logre llegar al edificio y parquee el auto.

\- Dimitri donde estamos y por qué hay tanto ruido – pregunto Roza

\- Ya lo veras nena – Salí del auto y camine hasta su lado, abrí la puerta y la saque suavemente al estilo nupcial ella se pegó de mis brazos con medio a que se fuera a caer yo solo me reí. Camine por la calle hasta llegar al edificio en él había unos guardas que me reconocieron y me dejaron pasar. Entre y llame el ascensor roza aún se pegaba a mis brazos pero no hacía más preguntas.

El ascensor llego y presione los botones hasta el último piso tomamos unos minutos pero pronto llegamos. Subí un tramo de escalera y abrí la puerta de la azote en ella me recibió Sophia mi secretaria que estaba con su familia por ella todo eso fue posible, ella vio a Roza en mis brazos y me guiño un ojo. Puse a roza en sus dos pies ayudando a mantener el equilibro – Lista para tu sorpresa -pregunte y ella asintió. Yo quite la corbata cuando vio donde estaba dejo salir un grito.

\- enserio me has traído aquí – ella no me miraba solo tenía ojos para la gran bola que brillaba sobre nosotros.

\- sí, ¿te gusta? – pregunte. Ella se volteo y me besos con fuerza.

\- me encanta gracias es el mejor regalo del mundo. – picotee sus labios y la lleve a un lugar mire el reloj de la pantalla y vi que faltaban 15 minutos para un nuevo año lleno de muchas cosas. Nosotros junto con la familia de Sophia era los únicos en esta parte las demás personas estaban un piso más arriba sobre una estructura de meta organizando las cosas de última hora.

\- bueno que grata sorpresa la que hay aquí – una voz hablo desde la puerta mi cuerpo se congelo como escuche esa voz. De inmediato me puse delante de Rose.

\- que haces aquí Tasha – dije mirando a la mujer de mis pesadillas tome su apariencia y casi vomito parecía una pordiosera.

\- vine a verte amor acaso eso es un delito – ella dijo con voz dulzona entre sus manos tenía algo pero no sabía lo que era.

\- ¿sabes que no vas a poder salir de aquí verdad? – pregunte no había manera de que la dejara ir.

\- lo sé pero si me voy al infierno tú debes venir conmigo – ella dejo salir una sonrisa cargada de veneno.

\- ¿qué quieres decir? – Roza pregunto desde la parte de atrás, Tasha la reconoció.

\- Hola Rose, como estas – ella dijo con veneno, Rose no respondía y Tasha siguió hablando – bueno Rose el plan oficial era quitarte del camino pero luego pensé, que si tú no estás el buscara otra por lo cual se debe cortar el problema de raíz – Tasha dio unos paso más hacia nosotros y sentí a Rose tensarse – por eso cariño si no eres mío no eres de nadie – en esas Tasha sacó una pistola 9 mm mi cuerpo se congelo. Rose se movió un poco por lo cual mi cuerpo solo la cubría la mitad.

\- Rose detrás de mí, ahora – grite no iba a permitir que le pasar nada.

\- por favor no hagas nada Tasha, déjalo no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir – Rose rogo a Tasha pero ella simplemente la ignoro.

\- Lo siento pequeña esto no era contigo, Dimitri tomo malas decisiones y cuando eso pasa hay consecuencias. – Ella dijo – pudiste estar a mi lado y esto no estaría pasando, estaríamos aquí juntos los dos y nadie tendría que salir lastimado – esta mujer estaba enferma. – Pero como dije tomates decisiones malas y por eso hay que pagarlas – ella apunto a mi pecho para ser exactos a mi corazón. Sabía que no tenía salida iba a morir en manos de Tasha y nunca podría casarme con Roza pero por lo menos sabía que ella estaría bien y en un futuro tal vez sería feliz, vi pasar muchos momentos ante mí pero uno perduro y fue el momento en que conocí a la mujer con cabellos negros y piel almendra, el día en conocí a la única mujer que he amado y solo por ese recuerdo mi vida valió la pena. Sentí el clic que decía que el arma estaba lista para disparar mire a Tasha que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios – nos vemos en el infierno cariño – cerré los ojos y espere la muerte venir a mí. Se escucharon dos disparos y espere sentir dolor….. Pero no sentí nada lo único que sentí fue un peso que cayó sobre mi pecho. Abrí los ojos y vi como el cuerpo de la mujer que amo caía sobre mí, la tome por su espalda y mi mano se sintió mojada…

\- ROZAAA – grite desde el fondo de mis pulmones esto no puede ser ver Rose se había lanzado a mí y me había protegido las balas habían golpeado su espalda. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos y la respiración pesada. A lo lejos escuche a Tasha gritar y por el rabillo de mi ojo vi que la tenía dos guardias de seguridad. – Rose amor por favor no te duermas por favor no te vayas – yo suplicaba su vestido estaba manchado de sangre.

\- Dimí… - ella intento hablar pero se ahogó y comenzó a toser sangre sentía miedo mucho no podía vivir sin ella.

\- cariño no me dejes por favor… una ambulancia por favor que alguien me ayude – yo gritaba por mis ojos caían las lágrimas esto tiene que ser una pesadilla. Ella levanto la mano la que tenía su argolla de compromiso y esta estaba manchada de sangre con dificulta la llevo a mi mejilla y me acaricio el toque que siempre había sido cálido ahora se sentía frio y húmedo.

\- Te amo – ella dijo vi sus ojos y en ellos vi todo el amor que tenía por mí, su amor era tan grande que había dado su vida por mi… pero el caso era que me negaba a perderla si ella moría mi destino seria el mismo.

\- por favor amor no te despidas luchar por nosotros. Rose por favor te necesito

\- tengo frio y mucho sueño – ella intentaba cerrar sus ojos pero yo la sacudía.

\- Rose no te duermas por favor amor quédate conmigo la ayuda a vendrá por favor no me abandones – yo gritaba a lo lejos pude ver como el reloj comenzó el conteo desde diez anunciando el año nuevo y vi como la bola comenzó a caer.

\- Dimitri – rose intento hablar – se feliz por mí – ella se estaba despidiendo y yo lo sabía pero el caso era que no la iba a dejar morir.

\- Roza no digas es por te vas a… - no pude terminar la frase como vi que su mano callo de mejilla y sus ojos se cerraron, - ROZAA DESPIERTA – la sacudí pero ella no se movió. Sentí que dos brazos tiraron de mi pero yo no quería soltar le cuerpo inerte de Roza tenía miedo de que si la soltaba no la volvería haber. Otro conjunto de manos me tomaron y me apartaron de ella.

Trate de zafarme pero nada valía no podía, vi como un hombre esta sobre el cuerpo inerte de Roza y gritaba algo a los demás pero no escuchaba estaba paralizado el amor de mi vida murió en mis brazos Tasha la mato se llevó todo de mí, ella me quito lo único que me mantenía con vida, los brazos nunca me soltaron pero no valían de nada no tenía fuerza no sentía nada mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mi corazón dolía, caí en rodillas y me deje llorar como un niño de 5 años, mire al amor de mi vida y las palabras que Yeva me dijo en Rusia brillaron en mi cabeza

'' _grandes tragedias se avecinada y cuando llegue el momento la chica deberá elegir''_ ahora todo tenía sentido. Yeva tenía razón Rose había elegido y ella eligió dar su vida por mi…


	38. ¿Abuela?

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo35 (¿Abuela?)**

Paz…

Serenidad….

No hay dolor…

Solo estoy yo….

Eso era lo único que puedo ver o sentir, estoy en un lugar oscuro pero no tengo miedo, mire a mi atuendo y puedo ver que aun llevo mi vestido dorado el que me puse para año nuevo pero estoy sola y en un lugar oscuro… camino en las oscuridad y aunque no puedo ver sé a dónde me dirijo.. Cuento los pasos uno, dos cinco y levanto mi mano abriendo la puerta de metal, intento abrirla pero no se abre levanto la otra y toco otra puerta pongo un poco de fuerza ¡Bam! la puerta doble de acero se abrió.

Entre y una luz blanca me cegó me puse una mano y espere a acostumbrarme cuando lo hice pude ver que estaba en quirófano debería tener miedo de por qué estaba aquí pero como dije no sentía nada. En la mitad del quirófano había una camina y en ella había una mujer joven con cabellos marrones no pude ver su cara porque estaba boca abajo, pude ver muchas personas a su lado vestidos de médicos y enfermeros por la vista estaban intentando quitar algo del cuerpo de la niña pero de donde estaba no podía ver bien.

Camine un poco más pero en silencio no quería que me sacaran pero si quería ver a la niña llegue a una sus pies y pude ver que en su espada había dos heridas de bala y la camilla estaba toda llena de sangre. La niña parecía muerta pero sabía que no era así por que las maquinas mostraban que aún estaba en este mundo. Quería verle la cara pero no podía.

En un momento uno de los enfermeros la movió y su mano callo al vacío pude ver que en uno de sus dedos había una argolla, di la vuelta y camine y tome su mano cuando pude ver mejor la pieza de joyería deje caer su mano y retrocedí hasta que mi espalda toco la pared. En su dedo había una argolla de compromiso con un diamante negro como el que me dio Dimitri. La mujer que estaba luchando en este quirófano era…. Yo. No podía entender nada que hago aquí porque estoy aquí y por qué demonios me estoy muriendo yo no puedo recordar nada yo no puedo…

\- Rose – una voz aterciopelada me llamo, la busque pero no la encontré. Salí del quirófano y busque en el hospital a ciegas – Rose ven te estoy esperando – esa voz aterciopelada seguía sonando busque y busque pero no podía llegar pero de pronto pase por la capilla y algo me dijo que dé ahí venia la voz.

Abrí las puertas de roble y entre, la capilla estaba sola a excepción de un hombre con un traje elegante y cabello castaño, él estaba arrodillado y su cara entre sus manos por el temblor de su cuerpo supe que estaba llorando, busque más en la capilla y justo en el asiento del cura se posó una mujer muy hermosa ella parecía una angel cuando vi quien era mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

\- Abuela – corrí hacia ella. Mi abuela tenía las manos abiertas y estaba esperando por mí.

\- hola mi pequeña – ella saludo quite mi cara de su pecho y la estudie, definitivamente no era la misma mujer que murió hace tres años, sus cabellos eran del mismo color que el mío no habían ni una cana, su piel era lisa parecía una copia de mí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Yo estoy... – no pude terminar la palabra la única forma de poder estar aquí con ella es que estoy muerta. Mi abuela me tomo de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa.

\- vamos ven demos un paseo – yo la seguí y pasamos por el lado del hombre que aún no levantaba su cabeza.

-¿qué pasa por que esta tan triste? – le pregunte a mi abuela.

\- está llorando por la mujer que ama – mi pecho se contrajo pobre hombre.

\- ¿ella murió acaso?

\- no pequeña, pero ella está luchando entre la vida y la muerte - asenti y no pregunte más, deje a mi nana me tomara de la mano y caminara conmigo.

Salimos de la capilla y caminamos por todo el hospital sin rumbo, podía ver mucha gentes unos llorando otros corriendo de un lado para otro pero no podía escuchar nada todo era como si estuviera en mute, mi abuela camino y nos sentamos en la sala de espera no entendía de por qué nos sentábamos en medio de este caos. Mire a mi alrededor y en una sección había un grupo muy grande de personas, todos ellos tenían ropas elegantes como si vinieran de una fiesta pero sus caras eran manchadas por las lágrimas, tal vez estaba llorando a un ser que se les fue. Mire un poco más pero no pude ver más lo único que resaltaba de la sala era ese gran grupo de personas.

\- ¿voy a morir? – pregunte de repente mi abuela me miro y de su cara nunca salió la sonrisa.

\- eso depende de ti – ella cepillo mi cabello como cuando era una niña.

\- ¿de mí? No entiendo.

\- Rose lo que has hecho esta noche fue muy valiente – ella dijo y en sus ojos vi tristeza por primera vez esta noche – pero tus heridas eran heridas de muerte – mi respiración quedo en mi garganta no tenía palabras, gracias al cielo mi abuela si las tenía – pero aun así estas todavía aquí.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente aquí?

\- no lo sé porque no me dices que crees que es aquí – mire y pensé por un rato, no sentía dolor ni frio ni tristeza, me sentía bien aunque una parte de mi faltaba, todo esto parecía una realidad pero no mi realidad.

\- no lo sé – admití humildemente. Ella se quedó en silencio pero yo tenía muchas preguntas – dijiste que depende de mí si muero o no ¿que querías decir con eso?

\- Rose los médicos sacaron las balas pero ellos no pueden darte la vida, debes encontrar la forma de como volver – ella dijo yo la mire por un momento si en mi estaba volver porque ella no lo hizo.

\- pero si yo tengo la opción ¿Por qué tu no volviste? – la alegría a sus ojos volvieron y ella respondió.

\- porque yo no tenía por qué volver mi tiempo acabo.

\- ¿y yo? ¿Acaso volver por mí no era suficiente? – sentí mi corazón romperse de solo pensar en eso.

\- no cariño, yo te crie y lo hice bien, por ese simple echo no podía volver. Mi tiempo termino yo no tenía nada por que quedarme. Nada me amarraba al mundo de los vivos.

\- ¿y a mí sí? – pregunte no entendiendo su punto.

\- no se mira tu mano y dime lo que vez – mire mi dedo y allí estaba mi argolla de compromiso. Ahora entendía Dimitri era lo que me amarraba en este mundo por el debería buscar la forma de volver pero no sabía cómo. Ella vio que supe la respuesta y hablo – si cariño por él debes volver

\- no sé cómo abuela simplemente no sé cómo hacerlo, para empezar no sé cómo es que termine aquí. – me recosté contra la silla cansada. Mi abuela por su parte hizo un pequeño movimiento y el hospital se desvaneció y de pronto estábamos en la azotea de Times Square.

\- aquí mi pequeña esta tu respuesta – no hable solo mire. Y de nuevo todo fue claro como el día yo estaba en ese quirófano por que use mi cuerpo como escudo para defender a Dimitri. Tasha quería matarlo pero vi como segundos antes tire mi cuerpo y lo puse enfrente de él y vi como los dos disparos impactaron en mí espalda. No quería ver más al ver esto sentí el ardor de los disparos quería salir de este lugar. Mi abuela lo noto y otra vez estábamos en la sala del hospital.

\- Rose debes de elegir pronto – mi abuela tomo mis dos manos y yo cumplí mi mirada con la suya – no puedes quedarte más aquí entre más estés conmigo son más los segundos que no estás en tu cuerpo y entre más tiempo pasa más tu cuerpo muere

\- ¿y tú donde estas abuela? ¿Si tu estas muerta como se supone que estés aquí?

\- porque hay alguien arriba que te quiere y me permitió verte – ella dijo limpiando las lágrimas que no sabía que se me habían escapado – Rose debes elegir puedes ir conmigo, o puedes volver a casa – '' casa'' esa palabra sonaba tanto en mi cabeza… mi casa era Dimitri.

\- si decido ir contigo a donde iremos ¿al cielo? – pregunte, mi abuela dejo salir una risita melódica.

\- no cariño el cielo no existe – ella dijo y yo fruncí mi seño – tú haces tu propio cielo en la tierra o tu propio infierno. Cuando pensamos en cielo pensamos en felicidad, paz, amor, y muchas cosas buenas pero eso no lo hacemos allí arriba como todo el mundo piensa, eso lo logramos en vida, los seres humanos creamos nuestro pedacito de cielo en la tierra – ella dijo y yo seguía sin entender por lo que se explicó mejor – cuando estas con alguien especial, te sientes llena te sientes viva y sientes que no abra nada mejor que eso. Eso mi querida nieta es el pedacito de cielo que los seres humanos crean y pueden vivir – ella dijo esas palabras y yo sabía que en Dimitri encontraba todos los días mi pedacito de cielo.

\- ¿tu tuviste tu pedacito de cielo? – pregunte pensando en mi abuelo. Ella puso sus manos en mi mejilla y las acaricio.

\- tu mí querida nieta fuiste mi cielo entero – mis ojos se llenaron de agua – Rose te amé más que a mi vida, me distes paz desde que te tuve en mis brazos hasta el día de mi muerte, por eso cuando tuve que dejarte me fui sin remordimiento tú en 15 años me diste una eternidad ya era el tiempo en que se la dieras a otro – sabía que hablaba de Dimitri.

\- te extraño abuela – dije sollozando y abrazándola, no sabía que decisión tomar amo tanto a mi abuela quería estar con ella pero también amo a Dimitri pero sabía que solo me podía quedar con uno de los dos. Y sabía quién ganaría de ellos dos.

\- y yo a ti Rose – ella me aparto y tomo mi cara entre sus manos – pero yo nunca me fui siempre estaré aquí – ella puso su mano en mi corazón – pero pequeña aun no es hora de que nos reunamos, debes vivir tu vida por ese hombre que te llora en la capilla y por un nuevo comienzo que llevas en ti – ella acaricio mi vientre pero no preste atención. Recordé al hombre de la capilla, ese hombre era Dimitri y él estaba llorando por mí. Mi abuela se levantó y yo la tome con miedo de que si la soltaba desaparecería – debo de marcharme pequeña, pero te estaré vigilando nunca te abandonare – ella se inclinó y beso mi frente – debes de volver Rose, ya no eres tu sola – solté su mano como las últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Mi abuela comenzó a caminar pero antes de irse tenía que saber algo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- a un lugar donde podre cuidar de tu padre y de ti hasta que todos podamos volvernos a encontrar – y con eso mi abuela camino entre la multitud sin dar la vuelta. Yo me quede sentada mirando la gente a mi alrededor sabía que ellos no podían verme pero yo a ellos sí.

Me levante y camine de nuevo por el hospital, camine sin rumbo no sabía cómo volver mi abuela no dijo, camine por lo que pareció una eternidad y después de mucho caminar volví a terminar frente a las puertas de la capilla. Suavemente abrí las puerta y vi que el hombre a un estaba como lo encontré hace una rato. Fui hasta donde él y me senté en la banca donde él se encontraba aunque estuviera arrodillado. Lo mire y sentí un dolor en mi pecho quería quitar su tristeza pero no sabía cómo, el parecía rezando pero no podía escuchar por lo cual me arrodille a su lado y pude escuchar mejor su voz entrecortada.

\- por favor, por favor no te la lleves no aun – él decía como si fuera su oración personal – aún es demasiado pronto no la arranques de mi – él hombre levanto su cabeza revelando su rostro, mi corazón se partió en dos aquel hombre tan roto era Dimitri y él estaba pidiendo por mí, intente llegar a donde él estaba pero no podía yo no era más que una ilusión. Me quede mirándolo como una y otra vez salían esas palabras de su boca él nunca se paró él siempre se mantuvo de rodillas y rogo al cristo de la pared.

Me sentía impotente no quería verlo así quería volver pero no sabía como pero sabía que tenía que encontrar la forma de volver, me incline y roce su mejilla plantando un beso yo le sentí aunque sabía que el no. Me levante y salí de la capilla nuevamente corrí por todo el hospital tratando de encontrarme pero el caso fue que no pude, entre más corría más oscuro era, por cada pasillo que pasaba la luz de este se fue apagando al igual que mi vida, seguí corriendo no me detuve hasta que por fin vi un par de puertas blancas, obligue a mis pies a dar todo tenía que llegar a mi cuerpo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… tarde mucho en llegar a la puerta pero cuando logre abrir las puertas, vi que el monitor que me mantenía viva dejo de funcionar la línea se volvió plana y yo había muerto…


	39. ella es un milagro

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo36 (ella es un milagro)**

Vi como la línea del electrocardiograma marco el final de mis días pero me negué a morir y así mismo lo hizo el doctor vi como él me volteo y puso gel en el electroshock y abrió mi bata y comenzó la reanimación, yo corrí y tome mi mano todo esto parecía irreal pero esta era la realidad.

\- vamos Rose vuelve a mí por favor – el doctor pidió subir la potencia y agrego más gel en el electroshock y nuevamente lo puso en mi pecho y esta vez sentí un poco de energía en mí, me aferre a mi mano sentía que si no la dejaba podría volver. El doctor volvió y repitió el procedimiento tres veces más y esta ultima vez pude sentir todo de nuevo él la puso por una última vez y luego todo se volvió negro….

 **PDVD.**

Vida…

Muerte…

Dos palabras tan diferentes y tan sencillas de decir. Pero hay una gran brecha entre las dos, y de eso me doy cuenta ahora, nunca había sentido miedo ni siquiera cuando era niño y rompí el brazo de un compañero en la escuela y ese día si tuve mucho miedo del castigo que mi madre me daría, pero nada puede comparar el miedo que tengo ahora. Rose el amor de mi vida mi compañera de vida está en un quirófano luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Luego de que Tasha le disparo la trajimos de inmediato pero las esperanzas eran bajas no sabíamos si había órganos comprometidos por no hablar de la cantidad de sangre que perdió. Desde que llegamos no he dejado esta capilla, es mi único refugio.

Nunca fui religioso, nunca creí en un Dios ni en un cielo pero hoy necesitaba creer en algo por qué era lo único que me mantenía a flote. Por eso me encontraba en esta capilla rezando a un Dios que con toda seguridad me estaba ignorando como yo lo he ignorado toda mi vida… pero no podía hacer nada solo rezar las esperanzas eran bajas y yo no sabía si volver a ver a mi Roza.

Quería despertar y estar de nuevo en Rusia con ella en mis brazos, quiero ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y sus cambios de humor cuando este en sus días, quiero verla caminar por la iglesia vistiendo de blanco y quiero decir ''acepto'' delante del mundo, quiero tomarla en mis brazos y besarla cuando me diga que está esperando a mi hijo, quiero envejecer a su lado quiero, quiero, quiero….

Pero no importa cuánto quiera, no importa cuando desee, si este era su día nadie podía atajarla aquí en este mundo, siento rabia mucha pero no sé con quién conmigo por ser tan estúpido y meterla en todo esto, con ella por amarme tanto hasta el punto de dar su vida por mí y con Tasha por ser la peor persona que existe en el mundo. Lo que ella hizo no tiene perdón y si por mi fuera arrebataría su vida. Sabía que no era un asesino pero en este momento desearía serlo esa mujer quito todo de mí.

Mire a mi alrededor la capilla estaba sola, solo estaba yo, mi familia y la de Rose estaba en la sala de espera esperando alguna noticia. Vi a lo que mi mundo estaba reducido tenía todo el puto dinero del mundo yo podría ser el dueño de esta ciudad pero de que me servía si con todo el dinero no podía comprar la única cosas valiosa para mi… la vida de mi Roza.

Cuando estamos chiquitos nos meten ideas en la cabeza de que ninguna hoja se mueve si no es por la voluntad de Dios. Cuando estamos en la adolescencia nos dicen que si fornicamos antes del matrimonio Dios nos castigara y cuando somos adulto simplemente pensamos que Dios es el coco de todas las historias que usaban nuestros padres para asustarnos para no hacer nada malo. Tal vez por esa razón yo no creía mucho pero ahora se mejor que nadie que él si existe y que él es el único que la puede salvar. Ahora sé que es verdad el dicho que mi abuela dice '' _la ciencia llega hasta cierto punto, de ahí sigue Dios''_ mi abuela tenía razón si él quería llevársela nada podía detenlo.

Pero que pasara si él se la lleva creo que tendría que cargar con dos vidas porque simplemente para mí no es una opción vivir sin Rose para mí la vida sin ella no es nada. Cuando era más joven un estudiante de la universidad se suicidó después de que su novia murió de cáncer yo me reí y dije que estaba loco, como podría quitarse la vida por una mujer… que equivocado estaba en ese entonces, porque aquí se estaba repitiendo la misma historia estoy contemplando en quitar mi vida por el simple hecho de que sé que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde Rose no es parte de ese mundo, ahora puedo entender al pobre muchacho y el dolor por el que paso.

Mirando hacia atrás quise hacer más cosas con ella. Como llevarla a parís y al rincón mas oculto del mundo, o simplemente tomar un chocolate con ella y leer un buen libro. Tengo tantos planes para nosotros por eso me niego a aceptar que este es el fin de su vida. Roza no merece morir a manos de una loca, ella merece morir en su cama estando en mis brazos cuando la vejez cubra su cuerpo. Pero ella no puede terminar aquí y así.

Mire el reloj este marco las 4:00 am ella ha estado más de 4 horas en cirugía y aun no nos dicen nada con cada hora que pasa mi miedo crece por las nubes, cada segundo que pasa es un segundo que no la puedo tener en mi…

\- Nieto – una voz vino desde la puerta no me levante sabía que era Yeva. La sentí venir ante mí y arrodillarse a mi lado.

\- ¿tú lo sabias? ¿Sabías lo que iba a suceder esta noche? – pregunte si mirarla.

\- si nieto, pero en mi vision no era Rose la que estaba en el quirófano, eras tú – eso me hizo mirar a mi vieja abuela.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? Cuando me llamaste ah Rusia me dijiste que ella tenía que elegir ¿a qué te referías en ese entonces?

\- cuando tuve la vision Rose también estaba pero ella estaba en un segundo plano era más como una sombra, pero en el interior sabía que ella sería la que tenía la última palabra en esa batalla – mi abuela dijo con una mirada perdida.

\- eso no tiene mucho sentido – dije soltando una risa amarga.

\- no, tienes razón no lo tiene, pero la vida no tiene sentido porque si la tuviera tu seria el que estuviera en el quirófano.

\- sería preferible – dije sintiendo el deseo de que así fuera.

\- no debes decir eso – mi abuela reprendió, ella no entendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando.

\- tu no entiendes Yeva – espete era la primera vez que en mis 24 años me dirigía a ella por su nombre – si Rose muere nada me queda absolutamente nada esa mujer es todo para mí – yo estaba gritando, mi abuela por otra parte se quedó callada y espero a que dejara salir toda mi ira. Me calme y mentalmente me dije que no podía perder los estribos frente a mi abuela.

\- lo se nieto, pero él que no entiende eres tú, si Rose sobrevive no quiere decir que tu hubieras tenido la misma suerte estando en su lugar, porque no piensas un segundo si Rose de verdad seria capas de vivir sin ti – sus palabras eran suaves pero decía toda la verdad. No todos podríamos tener la misma suerte – ahora deja de ser pesimista Rose es una chica valiente y ella buscara el regreso a casa –''casa'' la palabra que describía el estar al lado de Rose.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato nadie dijo nada yo seguía de rodillas tenía miedo de que si me levanto Dios no valoraría mis rezos, Yeva se puso a mi lado e imito mi posición – Recemos juntos – ella anudo sus dedos con los míos y comenzó a recitar una oración en ruso yo la seguí recordándola desde pequeño.

Yeva se quedó conmigo en las posiciones que tome desde un principio ninguno dijo nada pero me sentía bien, su compañía era reconfortante mire el reloj eran las 6:00 am y aún no había noticias de Rose, ni un palabra nada solo silencio.

\- ven debes comer algo, debes estar fuerte para afrontar las próximas horas – mi abuela se levantó tendiéndome su mano que yo gentilmente me negué a tomar no me pararía de aquí hasta tener noticias.

\- no, ve tú me quedo un poco más – ella iba a protestar pero de pronto las puertas se abrieron y Viktoria mi hermana más joven entro corriendo muy agitada, sus ojos se posaron en mí y por un minuto sentí miedo de lo que podría decir pero pronto una sonrisa cansada adorno su rostro y las palabras más hermosas que he podido escuchar toda mi vida salieron de su boca.

\- ella se ha salvado….

 _ **Mis amores esta es la otra mitad del capítulo pasado solo que el anterior lo termine así tan abruptamente para dar un poco de drama pero después de que algunas de ustedes me mandara PM diciendo que no podía terminar así decidí darles la otra mitad por lo que aquí esta…..**_


	40. ¿y al final que fue lo que paso?

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo37 (¿y al final que fue lo que paso?)**

 **PDVD**

 _\- ella se ha salvado…._

Esas palabras fueron como agua bendita para mí, sentí que un peso se levantó de mis hombros como escuchaba esas cuatro sencillas palabras.

Cuando Viktoria las dijo me levante de inmediato olvidando a mi abuela y todo lo que me rodeaba solo me importaba llegar a mi Roza, corrí por los pasillo pero estos al parecer se hacían más largos con los pasos que deba, cuando por fin mis pies lograron llegar a la multitud en ella vi a un doctor cubierto de sangre y con cara de cansancio. Me acerque un poco más y pude escuchar lo que le decía a los padres de Rose.

-… ella está bien, pero perdió mucha sangre y… - él se detuvo como si tuviera mucho miedo de decir las palabras.

\- ¿y que doctor? ¿Qué paso en el quirófano? – mi voz sonó entre la multitud, el doctor me miro y soltando un suspiro cansado hablo.

\- Rose murió en medio de la operación – mi corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras, mi Roza estuvo muerta, ella me había dejado por unos minutos él doctor al ver que no dije nada continuo hablando – le reanimamos pero no funciono – no entendía entonces como Rose estaba viva – pero cuando la íbamos a dar por muerta el electrocardiograma mostro signos y con el paso de los segundo fue aumentando su ritmo cardiaco, no tengo un hecho científico que explique lo que paso en ese quirófano, pero Rose es un milagro, alguien arriba no quiere que ella deje este mundo – él me miro por un segundo y me dedico una sonrisa – o alguien en este mundo la retiene – mi corazón se aceleró tal vez después de todo los milagros si existen, después de todo no importa si te olvidas de Dios él nunca se olvidara de ti.

-¿podemos verla? – abe se adelantó y pregunto, me permití una mirada a Abe y sus esposa y ambos parecían destruidos, la luz de sus ojos era casi inexistente y sus tonos de piel eran pálidos. Nuevamente la vida nos demostró una vez más que no importa la cantidad de dinero que tengas a veces no es suficiente para mantener vivos a los que queremos.

\- en este momento esta siendo trasladada a la UCI, pero en unos minutos pondrán verla de a dos personas y por unos 5 minutos – él doctor dijo – también necesita un acompañante continuo al lado de ella – él anuncio.

\- yo me quedare con ella – dije no dando oportunidad de nadie postularse no dejaría este hospital hasta que ella lo dejara a mi lado. Nadie dijo nada sabían que era una pelea que no iban a ganar.

\- está bien, si me disculpa debo terminar la historia clínica de Rose – él doctor estrecho la mano de todos y cuando llego a mi rechace su mano y en cambio le di una abrazo varonil.

\- gracias por salvarla – dije con toda la gratitud que pude, él asintió y con una sonrisa cansada dijo.

\- es mi trabajo, pero no todo el crédito es para mí, como dije ella es un milagro – y con eso se fue entre las puertas, todos nos miramos y no se sabía cuál de todos estaba más cansado pero no importaba Roza está bien y solo por eso todos estábamos bien.

Todos nos volvimos a sentar esperando el doctor para salir y darnos luz verde para poder entrar y ver a Rose, el ambiente había mejorado mucho pero todos estábamos cansados.

\- hijo debes cambiarte esas ropas – mi madre dijo sentada a mi lado, la mire y su preciosa cara estaba marcada por las lágrimas, pase mi pulgar acariciando su mejilla cálida y le di una sonrisa.

\- luego madre, no quiero irme de aquí – aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo mi blusa blanca era totalmente roja por la sangre de Rose.

\- sabias que dirías eso, por eso tu hermana mientras estabas en la capilla fue a tu apartamento por ropa para ti – ella me paso una bolsa deportiva con todo los elementos de aseo necesarios y hasta con una manta.

\- tu siempre pensado en todo – dije sonriendo en gratitud a mi madre, no importa cuántos años tengo siempre necesitare la ayuda de mi madre.

\- no hijo solo soy una madre y se cuándo un hijo necesita ayuda, ahora ve y cámbiate – ella beso mi mejilla y yo me levante yendo directamente al baño.

Camine por unos pasillos y me detuve en una sala en ella había una familia pero entre todos resalto un hombre de unos 28 años con una niña en sus brazos de unos 3 años, la niña era rubia con ojos azules y piel blanca aunque con un toque bronceado, ella estaba jugando con un peluche mientras su padre trataba de reprimir las ganas de llorar, me iba a ir pero en esas la niña se volteo y le pregunto al señor.

\- Papi, ¿cuándo mami va volver? – él hombre miro a su hija por unos segundo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Él paso delicadamente una mano por su mejilla regordeta y con voz suave hablo.

\- Cariño mami se ha ido de viaje – la niña frunció su ceñito sin entender.

\- ¿y por qué no nos llevó? ¿Para donde se fue? – la niña preguntaba ignorando el estado demacrado de su padre. Él hombre busco las palabras por un segundo hasta que pudo encontrarlas.

\- ¿te acuerdas cuando tu abuela, se fue de viaje a encontrarse con papá Dios? – La niña asintió y el hombre continuo – bueno tu mamá hizo el mismo viaje – sentí que el aliento se quedó en mi garganta esta niña acababa de perder a su mamá. la pequeña se quedó pensando un rato y luego hablo.

\- eso quiere decir que no volverá, porque la abuela no volvió – sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas, para ser una niña tan pequeña sabia interpretar muy bien las situaciones.- ¿no volveremos ver a mami? – una lagrima rodo por su mejillita sonrojada

\- si cariño la volveremos a ver en algún momento – el mintió y yo lo sabía, pero la niña le creyó.

\- ¿crees que me olvidara? – aquella pequeña volvió a preguntar. Él hombre sobo su mejilla y dándole una sonrisa forzada le respondió.

\- no pequeña ella donde esta te puede ver y siempre te va a amar – no pude ver más tenía que salir de ese lugar la sola escena haría llorar a cualquiera.

Logre llegar al baño y después de bloquear la puerta me deje caer en el suelo, esto era demasiado esa pequeña perdió a su madre y por la edad posiblemente al crecer no la recordaría, no sé qué haría yo si perdiera a Rose y tendría que criar a nuestro hijo solo. Ningún ser humano debería perder a las personas que ama pero esa es la ley de la vida, mirando al techo cerré mis ojos y deje salir una oración de agradecimiento por darle una nueva oportunidad a la mujer que amo.

Me levante y mire mi reflejo en el espejo y parecía muerto en vida, mi cara era un desastre y tenía lagrimas secas en mis mejillas, abrí la canilla del lavamanos y deje que el agua perdiera su frio. Quite mi chaqueta y comencé a desabotonar mi camisa manchada de sangre, cuando logre quitarme tome un pacho y lo humedecí y lo pase por todo mi torso que estaba con manchas de sangre. Cuando estaba limpio me puse un suéter color negro unos vaqueros y unos zapatos negros.

Bote la camisa y el resto lo volví a guardar en la bolsa deportiva, pase mis dedos por mi cabello lo peine y con una liga lo ate a mi cuello, cepille mis dientes y ya parecía más humano. Guarde todo y me dispuse a salir. Me dispuse a volver a mi familia pero antes de eso mi celular sonó, mire el identificador y vi que era Sophia.

\- hola Sophia –

\- señor ¿cómo estás? – ella se escuchaba preocupada y como si hubiera estado llorando, que es lo más lógico ella presencio todo y no solo ella si no también su hijo...

\- bien gracias por preguntar – llegue a un ala vacía y me senté poniendo el bolso a un lado.

\- ¿Cómo es ella señor?

\- bien Sophia Rose lo hizo atreves de la operación – un suspiro de alivio de escucho del otro lado y de una manera u otra me sentí bien a saber que tanta gente se preocupaba por mi Rose.

\- Dimitri también llamaba por otra cosa – su voz se puso seria y con deje de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué paso Sophia?

\- Tasha intentó suicidarse – me congele en mi lugar de verdad esa mujer estaba loca, quería sentir algo pero el caso es que no sentía nada. Por primera vez desee que haya podido tener suerte y haberse matado. Si se que es malo por mi parte pero esta mujer casi se lleva lo más importante para mí.

\- ¿y que paso?

\- no tuvo suerte un oficial llego antes de tener éxito – ella dijo y creo que ella estaba igual de decepcionada que yo que no tuvo suerte. – en este momento está siendo trasladada para una clínica mental de la que no saldrá en mucho tiempo, y si sale será para la cárcel – eso me lleno de alivio sabía que esa mujer no iba a volver a molestar.

-¿Qué pasa con Cristian? – recordé a su sobrino, Tasha después de todo ella era su única familia.

\- él testifico contra ella – bueno eso era nuevo ¿ya que otro pelo le abra salido al gato?

-¿Por qué?

\- Tasha estaba gastando el dinero del fidecomiso de Cristian, ella nunca lo necesito pero siempre quiso más, por lo cual cada cierto tiempo sacaba dinero de esa cuenta y la ponía a su nombre. Esa mujer le estaba robando a su propio sobrino – eso era nuevo sabía que Tasha era de todo pero nunca pensé que fuera una ladrona.

\- ¿entonces que va a pasar con su dinero?

\- paso a ser de Cristian, Tasha no tenía herederos pero si tenía la custodia de Cristian por lo cual todo lo de ella paso a ser de él, dinero, propiedades y joyas, Tasha quedo en la ruina total – eso era lo menos que se merecía.

\- eso era su fin ella misma se lo busco – dije – Sophia quiero no volver a saber de esa mujer, búscale el mejor hospital mental y asegúrate de que nunca salga y si lo hace sea para pudrirse en una cárcel – quería dejar todo claro y no volver a saber por eso.

\- si señor en esas estoy – Sophia siempre estaba un paso más adelante que yo – señor otra cosa.

\- ¿qué pasa Sophia?

\- Cristian necesita un tutor legar hasta los 25 que es cuando puede hacer uso de la herencia de sus padres, y él quería saber si tu podías serlo – eso me sorprendió digo si había conocido a Cristian por demasiado tiempo pero nunca fuimos muy unidos, aunque no podía decir que no, él era muy buen muchacho y sabía que aria muy buen uso de su fortuna.

\- si Sophia dile que sí y por favor organiza todo para poder ser su tutor – estaba a punto de colgar cuando recordé otra cosa – ha y Sophia por favor organiza los papeles de vinculación del Señor Iván Zeklos como mi nuevo abogado.

\- si señor ¿algo más?

\- no gracias eso es todo por hoy, y Sophia vete a casa y descansa fue una larga noche.

\- si señor – y con eso la llamada se colgó, me deje caer en el respaldo de mi silla y rasque mis ojos que noche tan eterna, mire la hora en mi reloj y eran las 8:00 de la mañana el tiempo parece hacerse eterno cada vez que miro la hora solo han pasado dos horas pero parece como si fuera más.

No puedo creer lo enferma que estaba Tasha una cosa es querer hacerme daño pero robarle a su sobrino a sangre de su sangre eso es estar enfermo, aunque no puedo dudar la mujer siempre fue ambiciosa y de eso tengo pruebas cuando estábamos juntos mi dinero también desaparecía para luego aparecer en joyas de millones de dólares, ese fue un tiempo oscuro al cual no quiero volver.

Me levanté y tome la bolsa y fui en busca de mi familia. Al llegar solo abe y su esposa quedaban me imagino que Momma fue a llevar a mi abuela y mis hermanas hacer cargo de mis sobrinos. Recordé agradecerle por estar a mi lado en este momento tan difícil, me acerque y Abe se levantó y me dio una abrazo paternal.

\- gracias hijo por todo – no entendía por qué me agradecía Rose estaba en esta situación por mí. Él se apartó y vio mi confusion – no te sientas culpable por qué no lo es, la culpa lo tiene esa enferma – el hizo un pausa y sus ojos se volvieron asesinos y algo me dijo que los días de Tasha estaban contados, Abe volvió a sus casilla y volvió su atención a mí – pero te agradezco por cuidar tan bien de mi niña y antes de que digas que no es así, quiero decir que si lo es Rose no está aquí por ti está aquí por el amor tan grande que te tiene no te reproches nada solo agradece la oportunidad que mi hija te dio y no digo de ser tu esposa ella te dio la oportunidad de vivir, vivir para que la ames el resto de tus días – sus palabras me tocaron en lo más profundo él tenía razón no podía sentirme culpable después de todo ella me salvo y como dijo mi abuela si yo hubiera sido el abaleado tal vez no hubiera tenido la suerte de Rose de superarlo.- ahora ve mi hija te está esperando – asentí con la cabeza y me fui directo hacía donde estaba mi Roza.

Tome el elevador y marque el piso tres que es donde estaba la UCI, al llegar una joven enfermera me indico donde podía encontrarla, camine por las puertas dobles de cristal y busque el cubículo de Rose, su cubículo era el 7 al caminar por los demás me sentía enfermo de estar aquí este no es lugar para nadie.

Llegue y descargue mi bolsa en la puerta, levante la mirada y mi corazón se rompió, allí acostada en la mitad de la habitación estaba mi hermosa mujer, una sábana la cubrió hasta las caderas y de ahí había una serie de vendajes se veían en su torso. En su pecho había unos aparatos que la monitoreaban y su mano izquierda había un IV con suero y por otra manguera le estaban pasando sangre. Camine y pude ver su rostro, al verlo me relaje sus mejillas tenía un poco de color y su cara estaba pacifica aunque sus labios estaba un pocos pálidos su rostro estaba bien sabiendo que no hace ni 3 horas había muerto en una sala de cirugía. Baje mis labios a los suyos y plantee un tierno beso, sus labios aun que un pocos fríos me trajo la calidad que tanto necesitaba.

Corrí un sillón que estaba al lado de su camilla y como la vez pasada debajo de este había una manta y almohada, saque la manta que mi madre había traído y la puse en su cuerpo frio, me acomode sobre el sillón tome su mano cerré mis ojos y me deje descansar un poco…

…

Me desperté por una mano sacudiendo, intente calmar lo que se estaba moviendo pero cuando lo hice este se movió mas, estaba cansado mi cuerpo dolía y mis ojos se negaba abrir, tenía frio y solo quería mi cama. Me removí un poco pero un sonido me despertó.

\- Dimitri – era la voz de un angel, un angel que pensé que nunca volvería a ver, instantáneamente mis ojos se abrieron, vi que estaba en una habitación esterilizada me enderece y mire a mi cama para ver la vista más hermosa del mundo. Mi Roza estaba despierta y aun que tenía círculos oscuros bajos sus ojos una sonrisa cálida estaba en su boca – por fin, Dimitri necesito ir al baño – ella frunció su ceño y yo imite su acción. Ignore su mando y me pare y la bese con todo el amor ella respondió de inmediato, en ese beso vertí todo la preocupación de las últimas horas, pero ella para mi disgusto se separó muy rápido – enserio necesito un baño – pegue mi frente a la de ella y sobe su mejilla.

\- no puedo creer que estés aun aquí con migo – ella puso una mano en mi mejilla y su toque cálido había vuelto.

\- soy demasiado testaruda para morirme – me reí ante su broma – y aun que me alegro de estar aquí necesito un baño y ahora – ella no se podía mover y sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

\- espera llamare una enferma – pero no hubo porque, en esas una mujer mestiza entro por las puertas.

\- bueno veo que ambos han despertado – la mujer camino y comprobó las máquinas y su IV – estás haciendo muy bien Rose es rara la vez que se ve que alguien después de pasar por lo que has pasado se mejore tan rápido – rose no presto atención y continuo con su petición.

\- necesito un baño ahora.

\- Rose tienes una sonda – Rose abrió sus ojos en horror.

\- no piensa usted que voy hacer pis por una manguera, me niego – reprimí una risa esta mujer nunca va a cambiar.

\- Rose estas muy delicada no te puedes levantar – la enfermera reprendió.

\- no pero mi esposo me puede llevar – Mi ojos se abrieron a sus palabras y todo dentro de mí se calentó, mire a Rose que tenía un brillo en sus ojos - ¿verdad cariño? – ella pregunto con voz dulzona.

\- por supuesto – dije la enfermera, me miro y luego miro a Rose que tenía ojos de cachorro, la enfermera resoplo y sabía que Roza había ganado esta.

\- Esta bien, señor puede salir cinco minutos mientras le retiro la sonda – ella pregunto amablemente.

\- les dare dos minutos – y con eso salí no iba a dejar a Rose fuera de mi vista por más de dos minutos, mire el reloj y vi que los dos minutos ya habían pasado, entre de nuevo y en ese momento la enferma había terminado de quitar la sonda. Camine hasta estar al lado de Rose y vi como la enfermera bajaba de la barra de metal el suero y la sangre y lo puso en su regazo.

\- tómela con delicadeza – ella instruyo y yo hice lo que dijo, tome a Rose al estilo nupcialRoza puso su cabeza en mi pecho y volví a sentirme completo, llegue al baño y la puse en el retrete y me pare esperando a que terminara.

\- Dimitri vete – ella ordeno.

\- no te dejare sola Roza, puedes caerte.

\- no hare pis contigo viéndome – ella dijo, testaruda como siempre.

\- Rose lo he visto todo de ti – me plante y cruce mis brazos, por sus mejillas subió un color rojo escarlata.

\- entonces dese media vuelta, por favor – hice lo que me dijo rodando mis ojos – gracias – ella dijo desde atrás. Ella hizo sus necesidades y gracias al cielo ella tenía el lavamanos al lado así que no tenía que pararse – ya acabe – grito desde la parte de atrás y yo me di vuelta y la recogí nuevamente, mire sus vendas y en ellas había un poco de sangre. La puse nuevamente en la cama y la tape.

\- ¿te duele? – pregunte señalando sus heridas, ella negó con la cabeza.

\- no, me tienen con medicina, pero cuando se pase el efecto dolerá como una perra.

\- Rose vocabulario – reprendí ocultando una sonrisa. Era tan bueno tenerla de vuelta.

\- lo siento – ella se estiro haciéndome saber que quería un beso y yo más que feliz cumplí, la bese cálidamente hasta que una enferma entro con una bandeja de comida.

\- Rose debes comer y luego tomarse sus medicamentos – ella puso la bandeja y Rose hizo una mueca cuando vio la comida.

\- Gracias yo me encargo de que se la coma toda – dije despidiendo la enfermera, cuando la enfermera se fue Rose dejo salir lo que estaba en su mente.

\- enserio quieren matarme no voy a comer eso – mirándola parecía una niña de 5 años, pero no me importaba, ella estaba bien y eso era más que suficiente.

\- Roza debes comer, ¿si no comes esto entonces que quieres? – pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- un sándwich con mermelada, mantequilla de maní y pepinos dulces – me detuve por un segundo, creo que esa era la combinación más asquerosa del mundo.

\- ¿Rose estas bien? – pregunte tratando de comprenderla.

\- sí, excepto porque quiero un sándwich y lo quiero ahora y que sea uno muy grande.

\- ¿Rose de donde voy a sacar un sándwich así? – pregunte si saber si quería su respuesta, sabía que lo que Rose quería lo conseguía con solo una mirada.

\- no lo sé pero tú puedes conseguirla por mí – ella bateo sus pestañas y ella ya me tenía en su mano.

\- está bien – sus ojos se iluminaron – pero te tomaras esta sopa de pollo – ella hizo una mueca pero acepto. Le di de comer la sopa de pollo y por cada cucharada ella hizo una mueca de asco, la entendía la comida de aquí era horrible.

\- Dimitri – ella dijo de repente seria - ¿Qué paso con Tasha? – deje la cuchara suspendida en el aire no estaba preparado para esta pregunta. Puse la cuchara de nuevo dentro del plato y lo deje a un lado. Iba a responder su pregunta ella merecía conocer la verdad.

\- en este momento está siendo trasladada a una clínica mental – omití la parte del suicido Rose ya tenía mucho en su plato.

\- ¿por qué? ¿Ella no ira a la cárcel?- mi mujer frunció el ceño, amaba cuando hacía eso.

\- si pero Tasha está enferma, y primero tiene que ser tratada, posiblemente pase el resto de su vida allá – o días depende de lo que Abe le valla hacer – pero si sale, saldrá derecho a la cárcel.

\- muy bien se lo merece – Rose dijo demasiado calmada.

-¿no la odias?- pregunte.

\- un poco pero no es odio es más bien lastima. La vida es muy linda para terminarla por una venganza vacía. Además de que se estaba vengando no había nada por que pelear. Ella tuvo que haber sabido mejor – ella se detuvo y pensó un momento – no puedo odiarla porque eso no le hará daño a ella me lo hará a mí y no pienso empezar mi vida ni mi año con resentimientos ella tomo su decisión ahora que viva con ella. Nosotros simplemente debemos olvidar y continuar – ella tenía razón. Mire a mi roza y vi lo mucho que había madurado – ahora quiero mi Sándwich – si ella era madura por épocas.

Bese su frente y bajea la cafetería, no sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo pero tenía que, Rose tenia demasiada insistencia así que tenía que conseguirlo. Llegue a la cafetería y el lugar estaba a medio llenar camine hasta la caja y una señora ya de edad me atendió.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo servirte?

\- si me gustaría obtener un sándwich.

\- si ¿cómo le prefiere? Tenemos jamón, pollo, salami ¿Cuál es de su gusto?

\- uno con mantequilla de maní. Mermelada y pepinos dulces – la mujer levanto su vista y me dio una mirada extraña – no es para mí es para mi esposa, y por favor no diga que no lo tiene, esa mujer no acepta un no por respuesta – ella me dedico una sonrisa cálida y sus ojos bailaban con diversión como si hubiera descubierto algo.

\- no señor nosotros no lo vendemos, pero con gusto se lo preparare para su esposa – la mujer dejo la caja y se fue hacia la parte de atrás donde quedaba la cocina, espere unos minutos y alrededor de unos 10 minutos después la mujer salió con una bolsa de papel – aquí señor, que lo disfrute – ella me entrego la bolsa - ¿desea llevar algo más?- y como si fuera poco mi estómago sonó y con más razón no había comido en más de 18 horas.

– si me podrías dar dos sándwich de pollo y dos jugos de naranja – la mujer asintió y se fue a tomar las cosas que pedí, ella llego y me entrego todo, pase un billete de 50 y le dije quedarse con el cambio.

\- Gracias por su compra y que tenga suerte – ella me guiño un ojo como si supiera algo que yo no pero la ignore di mis gracias y volví a donde estaba Rose, cuando llegue ella estaba jugando con la manguera de su IV. Ella me vio entrar y dejo salir un suspiro demasiado dramático.

\- creo que moriré del aburrimiento – me reí, Roza siempre saca lo mejor de la peor situación.

\- eres demasiado dramática – dije pasando la bolsa de papel, ella se inmediato saco el sándwich y se lo llevo a la boca, gimiendo, no podía entender como algo así podría gustarle.

\- Dios esto es tan DELICIOSOOOOOO – ella exclamo y yo me reí -¿quieres?- me ofreció.

\- no gracias no quiero enfermarme – dije haciendo una mueca. Ella se encogió de hombros y continúo devorando su comida.

\- tú te lo pierdes – ella dijo y yo solo reí, saque mi comida y comenzó a comer en silencio Roza devoro todo en un santiamén. Cuando terminamos bote todo y me volví a sentar a su lado.

\- ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunte cepillando su cabello. Ella bostezo y supe que los analgésicos estaban haciendo efecto.

\- llena y cansada.

\- esa es una buena combinación – dije besando su frente – duerme pequeña, tu cuerpo lo necesita – la arrope para que no le entrara frio.

\- ¿estarás aquí al despertar? – ella apenas podía mantener sus ojos abierto, picotee sus labios y le dije.

\- toda la vida amor – ella cerro sus ojos con una gran sonrisa en su cara, al ver la paz que tenía en su rostro supe que las tormentas se habían acabado y que la vida nos había comenzado a sonreír a partir de ahora….


	41. ¿y eso como paso?

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo38 (¿y eso como paso?)**

Ha pasado un mes desde lo de Adrian y 23 días lo de Tasha mi vida parece una telenovela de esas mexicanas donde la protagonista sufre y sufre hasta el último capítulo, pero la diferencia mia es que tuve a mi príncipe azul a mi lado todo el tiempo y al final morí, pero después de unos cuatro minutos y 15 segundos volví al mundo, uno los llaman suerte y otros un milagro yo me inclino por este último aún no sé cómo sobreviví pero el hecho es que estoy aquí y no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Como dije hace 15 días Salí de la clínica después de 8 días de estar hospitalizada todos pensaran que estoy feliz de estar en casa pero el caso es que no, quieren saber cómo me siento…. ¡PUES ME SIENTO FATAL! Mi cuerpo ha subido tres kilos de más y mis estado de ánimo son una mierda, los kilos los entiendo pues desde que llegue a casa hace 15 días lo único que he hecho es comer, dormir y holgazanear y eso días ya le están pagando factura a mi cuerpo.

Dimitri por otra parte ha sido el príncipe azul que toda mujer quiere, ha estado atento a mí y no hay un solo día que deje mi lado y menos esta última semana que he estado tan mal todo lo que como lo vomito al principio me asuste pero luego de una visita rápida de mi doctor me dijo que eso era normal, que algunos de los medicamentos que estoy tomando pueden causarme eso, por esa parte me relaje aun que lo odio digo a un me falta una mes para poderlos dejar.

Otra cosa que odio, es que no hay sexo, Dimitri se niega a tocarme hasta que mis heridas sanen y para eso falta por hay otro mes y medio enserio él me quiere matar, mi cuerpo pide sexo y de una forma que nadie se puede imaginar, cada noche me levanto buscando el cuerpo de Dimitri pero el solo me besa y dice que vuelva a dormir, que aún no es el momento, me siento tan cachonda y no sé por qué. Tal vez debe ser porque tengo un prometido súper hot con una polla tan gran que solo de pensar en ella me humedezco… concentración Rose.

Ahora estaba sentada en mi cama comiendo chocolates como un cerdo y viendo un programa de mierda en la Tv, mientras mi sexi prometido se organiza para la cama, de solo pensar en el en ese baño todo húmedo me dan ganas de violarlo. Ahhh me siento frustrada y quiero sexo y lo quiero mal. Pero sé que Dimitri no me lo va a dar y ni modo de hablar de un vibrador por que no poseo uno. Enserio que adolecente no posee uno pero en mi defensa puedo decir que nunca pensé en sexo hasta conocer a Dimitri y teniéndolo a él un vibrador no aria justicia.

Estaba pasando los canales sin sentido en realidad no fijándome en lo que estaba dando, no había una cosa buena que ver, pase y pase y seguí pasando eso era mi vida estos días, como vi que no estaban dando nada bueno decidí apagarlo y leer un libro. Pero cuando la habitación se quedó en silencio pude escuchar un ruido en el baño más bien como un gruñido. Eso me causo curiosidad Dimitri era la persona más silenciosa y más cuando se estaba aseando. Me levante con cuidado ya que aún mi cuerpo era un poco débil por no hablar que las pastillas me mantenían dopada.

Me levante y con mucho cuidado camine hasta el baño pero asegurándome de que mis pasos eran silenciosos como si fuera pasitos de ratón, llegue a la puerta y vi que estaba entreabierta mucho mejor no tendría que hacer ruido y Dimitri no descubriría que lo estaba espiando. Abrí la puerta lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo pudiera pasar, pero la deje lo suficiente abierta para poder escapar si se me era necesario. Camine un poco hasta que mi vista vio a Dimitri, él estaba en la cabina de baño y el agua caía sobre su perfecto cuerpo.

Él estaba de espalda a mí por lo cual no me podía ver, tome cada detalle de su cuerpo de cómo los músculos de la espalda se movían en sincronía con él, este hombre era tan perfecto no podía creer que iba hacer mío. Vi que todo estaba bien y me dispuse a salir pero de su boca salió otro gruñido me detuve en seco y volví la vista a mi precioso hombre.

Él tenía una mano sobre el baldosín y otra la tenía no sé dónde pero se movía con fuerza. Quería ver más y como si leyera mi mente él se puso de perfil y me dejo ver su otra mano. Mis ojos se abrieron y me tuve que tapar la boca para reprimir el grito de asombro que amenazo con salir. Allí parado estaba mi hombre masturbándose con una fuerza increíble. Sus ojos estaba cerrado y sus manos subían y bajaban con fuerza.

\- … Rozaaa – él decía entre dientes. Él estaba pensando en mí mientras se masturbaba. No sabía cómo sentirme pero sabía que excitación no era una de ella, era todo el contrario me sentí fea y desagradable Dimitri prefería masturbase que hacerlo conmigo. Vi como sé corría duro en su mano y como su cuerpo se relajó. Salí no podía ver más.

Cuando salí lo más silencioso que pude me metí en la cama y apague mi lámpara no quería verlo ni hablar con él. Mi tristeza se convirtió en rabia como era posible que el prefiriera usar la mano a estar conmigo a adorar mi cuerpo, o tal vez ya no me desea digo he subido tres kilos tengo dos horribles cicatrices en mi espalda y llevo más de un mes sin ir a un spa, mi cabello siempre está en una moña desorganiza y siempre visto con sudaderas a diferencia de él que siempre está en forma y viste elegante podía entender por qué ya no me amaba. Ya no era esa Rose hermosa y elegante que llegue a esta ciudad ahora estaba Rose la cerda llena de cicatrices. Sentí que la cama se hundió y fingí estar dormida. Sentí que él se inclinó y comenzó a besar mi cabello y mejillas.

\- Roza sé que estas despierta – el continuo besando, pero yo no dije nada no quería hablar con él – sé que estas despierta, porque te sentí salir del baño luego de verme – eso me hizo tensar el sabia -¿No vas a hablarme? – Él se retiró un poco pero siguió sobando mi cabello – Roza mírame – no fue una petición fue un orden pero yo seguía se moverme. Sentí que la cama cambio de peso y pensé que se había salido pero dos segundos después lo tenía de rodillas en frente de mí. Yo no me moví seguí acostada del lado de la cama mirando a sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Él comenzó a sobar mi mejilla – hábleme Roza ¿Por qué estas así? – negué con la cabeza no quería hablar de eso – por favor Roza dime que te pasa – sus ojos mostraban urgencia por saber lo que estaba mal conmigo.

\- tú ya no me amas – mi voz salió como un susurro y su mano se detuvo en mi mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Rose?

\- porque ya no me tocas y prefieres darte placer a ti mismo que búscalo en mí – ahora tenía ganas de llorar. El me miro cálidamente y continúo sobando mi rostro.

\- Roza sabes que no es por mí solo que no quiero hacerte daño.

\- pero me lo haces al no tocarme y al rechazarme, me hace sentir que ya no me amas y que no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti – Dimitri se levando y me corrió hacían un lado y se metió en la cama conmigo.

\- escúchame Rose – el pego su frente contra la mía – eres la mujer más hermosa que ha caminado sobre esta tierra y te amo más de lo que jamás podrías imaginarte, y también extraño estar contigo, extraño nuestra intimidad y hacerte mia pero no quiero hacerte daño – él limpio una lagrima que se me había escapado. Yo no dije nada no tenía nada que decir me sentía confundida y muy muy encendida lo deseaba tanto.

Él llevo sus labios a los míos y comenzó a besarme al principio no respondí no quería que él se sintiera obligado eso fue hasta que mordisqueo mi labio y no pude dejar de gemir, él aprovecho y metió su luenga dentro de mi boca y me devoro con pasión carnal. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho dando la bienvenida a su calor corporal.

Nos besamos y nos besamos y no paramos ni para respirar. En un momento se dio la vuelta y me puse encima de él yo pase mis piernas a ambos lados de él y mi vagina quedo sobre su dura erección no evitar dejar salir un gran gemido. Dimitri se apartó y con los ojos más negro de lo normal hablo.

\- nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti – él se sentó conmigo aun en su regazo y comenzó a besar mi cuello – tu eres la única que me la pone dura – el levanto sus caderas haciéndome entender su punto. No dije nada solo disfrute de este momento, extrañaba tanto sus manos, su caricias lo extrañaba tanto a él.

Dimitri siguió besándome y acariciándome, bajo sus manos y levanto mi pijama de seda dejándome desnuda ante él. Me sentí exhibida no quería que el viera mi cuerpo y menos con esas heridas tape mi pecho donde habían cicatrices que el electroshock me habían dejado en la reanimación, no quería que me viera así, no quería que viera que mi piel ya no era tan perfecta. Él suavemente quito mis manos y las sostuvo para no dejarme cubrir.

\- no te cubras de mí, esas cicatrices son un recordatorio de que te perdí por un momento – el llevo sus labios beso las 5 pequeñas cicatrices de mi pecho – eres la mujer más hermosa – beso – valiente – beso – que he podido conocer – él termino besando mis labios yo enrede mis manos en su cuello y lo atraje mas a mí y él no se resistió.

Aun que lo deseaba más que a nadie quería tomarme las cosas con calma, continuamos besándonos y él siempre me mantuvo sujeta por la cintura ya que mi espalda aún estaba sanando, me sentía ya mojada y él lo sabía por qué sus boxeadores estaban mojados por mi lubricación. Así que el levanto las caderas invitándome a desnudarlo yo sin pensarlo dos veces tome la cinturilla de sus boxers y los baje hasta sus rodillas. Solté sus labios y observe su deliciosa, gruesa y perfecta polla ya lista para mí.

\- hazme el amor Roza – Dimitri pidió mirándome a la cara.

Yo no dude me sujete de sus hombros posicionándome sobre él, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos mientras yo me bajaba sobre él. Las paredes de mi vagina comenzaron a expandirse para darle cabida a su más que bienvenido amigo. Dimitri cerró los ojos y pude ver cuando estaba disfrutando y así era yo. Cuando estaba totalmente empalada ambos dejamos salir un brutal gemido desde lo más profundo de nuestras gargantas y lo que empezó lento pronto cambio de ritmo.

Dimitri me tomo por las cadera y comenzó a penetrarme duro, yo me agarre firmemente en sus hombros enterrando mis uñas en ellos. Cerré mis ojos y disfrute de la sensación de térnelo dentro de mí, sentía como salía y entraba de mí y aun que la habitación estaba en silencio se podía escuchar como su cuerpo chocaba con el mío. Mis piernas estaban bañadas en lubricación y así eran las suyas. El siguió bombeando en mí y su boca trabajaba en mis tan sensibles pechos. Me perdí en el tiempo y la sensación. Dimitri se frenó y con sus caderas comenzó hacer círculos golpeando así en mi punto más dulce.

\- OH Dios así…. No pares… por favor no par…. – él seguía haciendo eso y sentí mi orgasmo llegar.

\- te extrañe tanto Roza. Extrañe tanto tu apretado y húmedo coño – él sabía que hablándome sucio me traería al borde de ese abismo que era mi orgasmo – me encanta como tus paredes se aprietan a mi alrededor cuando estas por llegar – el beso mi cuello y mi sudor – amo como ordeñas todo de mí y más que nada amo como mi polla entra y sale de tu apretado agujero – ese fue mi fin mi orgasmo exploto y con él un millón de sensaciones que no era posibles describir. Dimitri tomo mi cintura y me alzo dejándome caer duro y con velocidad otra vez sobre él y eso me hizo volver a tener otro orgasmo pero esta vez él llego conmigo.

Dimitri callo sobre las almohadas y yo caí sobre él, mi cuerpo estaba agotado y cubierto de sudor al igual que el de él. Me quede en su pecho y recupere el aliento y cuando los hice mis ojos se sentía pesados y mi cuerpo gelatina. Dimitri nos cambió por lo que ahora estaba acostada en una almohada me perdí tenerlo dentro de mí pero también estaba cansada. Él me acomodo de tal forma que nuestras caras quedaron enfrente. Desde que mi espalda a un no había sanado no podíamos dormir en cucharita pero encontramos una forma de dormir juntos. Él abrió sus brazos y yo me acomode en él, enterrando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello inhalando su rico aroma. Dimitri y sexo esa era la fragancia más dulce que puede existir. El paso una mano por mi cintura y acomodo su cabeza sobre la mía.

\- buenas noches Roza – él dijo sobando mi cabello.

\- buenas noches amor – y con eso me deje caer en un sueño donde había una niña jugando en los brazos de mi amado.

…

¡ODIO ESTAR ENFERMA! Pensé mientras botaba todo mi almuerzo en el baño. Mi mañana había comenzado bien tome mi desayuno y me callo un poco mal pero logro quedarse en mi estómago, pero el almuerzo es otra historia diferente. Después de comer una gran costilla a la BQQ con papas, ensalada y una gran baso de gaseosa mi estómago protesto y me devolvió todo por donde había entrado. Me sentía como una mierda y para peor de mis desgracias Dimitri no estaba conmigo.

Esta mañana mi queridísimo futuro esposo tuvo que volver a trabajar pues sus negocios no iban a funcionar solos y desde que había estado en casa él no había dejado la casa, falto una amenaza de mi padre, mia y por supuesto mi queridísima suegra para hacerlo volver al trabajo, mi padre no estaba y mi madre había salido con Olena las cosas estaban comenzando a estar bien excepto por mí. Seguía siendo una perra mal humorada y no entendía por qué. Digo tengo todo lo que una persona puede pero sentía que algo faltaba en el rompecabezas.

Me levante y tire de la cadena deshaciéndome de mi almuerzo. Me mire en el espejo y pensé que me vería horrible pero no era así tenía una belleza de esas naturales que solo habían cuando las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas, lave mis dientes y pase un cepillo por mis cabellos dejándolo sedoso. El día de hoy tenía una cita que con mi doctora para retirarme los puntos de las heridas, así que para allá era para donde me dirigía.

Antes de salir del baño note que la caja de las pastillas de planificar se estaba acabando por lo que hice una nota mental de conseguir más al llegar del doctor. Fui a mi armario y saque un conjunto deportivo de Nike color negro junto con unas zapatillas deportivas. Tome la cartera con los papeles y una autorización medica que decía los medicamentos recitados y me fui en busca de Thomas mi chofer.

No me demore mucho en encontrarlo él ya me estaba esperando al lado de una camioneta Ford blanca nunca la había visto pero por las placas supe que era de mi padre.

\- buenas tardes señorita Rose – el hizo un leve inclinación con su cuerpo y me dedico una sonrisa dulce.

\- buenas tardes Thomas – nos montamos en el carro y él nos puso en marcha no tenía que decirle a dónde íbamos ya que en estos días solo abandonaba la casa para ir al doctor, Thomas se adentró en la ajetreada ciudad que era New York, cada día me sorprendía mas por la grandeza de esta ciudad. Después de esquivar muchos taxis y algún que otro semáforo logramos llegar a tiempo.- gracias, no me demoro – dije saliendo de la camioneta.

\- no se preocupe señorita – sabía que él lo decía enserio después de todo por eso era por lo que le pagaban. Entre en el gran edificio de cristal y tome el ascensor que me llevaría al piso 10 donde se encontraba mi doctora al salir por las puerta una enfermera me recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

\- buen día Rose, tienes cita – si ya era muy conocida por estos lados.

\- si la Dra. Danielle me programo revisión para el día de hoy – dije y la enferma comenzó a teclear en su computadora.

\- si ella te atenderá en unos segundos – me indico que me sentara y así lo hice. Danielle era mi Dra. Privada por así decirlo después de salir de la clínica mi padre pidió que me viera el mejor y así lo hizo. Danielle es la que ha estado todo el tiempo conmigo y a cuidado muy bien de mis heridas y de mi salud es una gran mujer y muy hermosa.

Danielle era la típica mujer america con cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos azul bebe y un cuerpo flaco pero con algunas curvas y ella resaltaba por su elegancia.

\- Rose Mazur – la misma enfermera que me recibió llamo por mi nombre me levante con elegancia de mi silla y fui donde ella – la Dra. La atenderá en este momento.

\- Gracias – dije y camine hasta el consultorio de mi Dra. Cuando llegue golpee tres veces suavemente y de adentro de escucho un.

\- adelante – abrí la puerta y en el escritorio de vidrio templado estaba sentada mi Dra. Luciendo tan elegante y profesional como siempre. Ella levanto su mirada y me dedico una sonrisa cálida que me recordaba a Liss.

\- bueno pero si no es mi paciente favorito.

\- eso le dices a todos Danielle es tu trabajo – ella dejo salir una risita.

\- es bueno saber que aun dice lo que está en tu mente.

\- siempre será así, eso tenlo por seguro.

\- me alegro de saberlo – ella comenzó a teclear una cosas y luego volvió su atención a mí – Rose antes de ver cómo van tus heridas necesito hacerte una preguntas de rutina – ella dijo y yo asentí – ¿ cuál es tu peso?

\- 58 – dije y ella medio una mirada desde la última consulta había aumentado 3 kilos.

\- está bien has aumentado pero no es nada de qué preocuparnos es normal. ¿Estatura? – pregunto

\- 1.56 – si lo se soy una enana pero qué más puedo hace.

\- ¿última fecha de tu periodo? – iba a responder pero el caso es que no sabía cuándo había sido la última vez. Solo recuerdo que cuando me bajo aún estaba en Rusia y eso fue el 10 de diciembre por lo cual significaba que me tendría que haber venido el 10 de este mes pero no fue así, tenía un retraso de 14 días, con voz temblorosa respondí.

\- 10 de diciembre – Danielle dejo de teclear y clavo sus ojos azules en mí.

\- está bien ¿estás en control de natalidad? –

\- si – fue todo lo que salió.

\- no te alteres Rose, los retrasos cuando se está en control de natalidad son muy comunes a veces se retrasa unos días o simplemente meses – dije y me sentí relajar un poco – no obstante te tomaremos un prueba para que estés 100% de que todo está bien – yo asentí no muy convencida de que si estaría bien. – Ok ahora vamos súbete a la camilla y quítate la sudadera – hice lo que me dijo y me quite la sudadera quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba, otra cosas de mi condición es que por estos días el sostén se me estaba prohibido algo que ni a Dimitri ni a mi nos importaba.

Danielle se paró detrás de mí y comenzó a examinar mis heridas, aun picaban un poco y todavía podía sentir un leve dolor pero nada como los primero días, ella examino detenidamente las dos heridas tomándose su tiempo con cada una.

\- Rose lo siento pero los puntos estará una semana más, aún no ha cicatrizado lo suficiente como para retirártelos – ella dijo y yo entendía sabía que esto era posible las heridas que sufrí fueron demasiado profundas.

\- está bien que es una semana más o una semana menos.

\- esa es mi chica – Danielle dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – vístete y podremos terminar – hice lo que me dijo y me puse la sudadera rozando mis pechos y sintiendo un leve dolor que ignore. Cuando estaba presentable nuevamente fui y me senté con elegancia al frente de mi doctor. – ahora antes de terminar quiero que tome esta prueba de embarazo – ella me paso una caja y la tome con manos temblorosas – y luego de ver el resultado miramos que droga te debo mandar.

\- ¿Por qué después de tomar la prueba? – yo sabía la respuesta en mi interior pero no sabía si quería decirla en voz alta.

\- Rose si hay posibilidad de un embarazo la droga que has estado tomando puede afectar el feto – si ya sabía la respuesta.

\- está bien enseguida vuelvo – me puse de pie y camine al baño privado que había en el consultorio. Entre cerrando la puerta y tomando una respiración profunda y me dije a mi misma que no era posible.

Me quite los pantalones deportivos y saque el palillito de la caja en las intrusiones decía que debía hacer pis sobre él. Así que hice exactamente eso no fue fácil y fue demasiado incomodo pero al final lo logre. Puse el palillo sobre e lavamanos y me asee correctamente.

Salí de nuevo y le entregue el palillo a la doctora, ella me dijo tomar asiento que la prueba mostraría los resultados en unos tres minutos. Me senté y espere creo que fueron los 3 minutos más largo. Vi que ella tomo el palillo y lo estudio en silencio unos segundo después de mirarlo en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

\- azul – fue todo lo que dijo, yo fruncí el entre cejo no sabía que significaba eso.

-¿azul es bueno o malo? – pregunte ella clavo sus penetrantes ojos en mi ante de responder.

\- azul significa que estas embarazadas Rose. Tendrás un bebe – mi mundo se paró, eso no era posible yo no podría tener un bebe aun no me había casado las cosas no funcionan así, primero es el matrimonio y luego los bebes.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – era todo lo que podía salir de mi boca.

\- no lo sé, tengo varias teorías pero primero debo saber algo ¿has tomado correctamente las pastillas? Me refiero a todos los días y a la misma hora – ella pregunto e iba decir si hasta que recordé mejor. Él día que Adrian me ataco ese día no la tome porque estaba en la clínica y al otro día tuve sexo con Dimitri en la bañera, pero no podía ser posible solo me la salte una vez como diablos eso podía ser posible.

\- no, pero solo fue una vez que me la salte, pero no creo que pueda ser posible, digo solo fue una vez – dije intentando entender todo esto.

\- Rose es posible, las pastillas tiene un 99.9% de efectividad pero aún queda ese 1% que es cuando la olvidas de tomar puedes correr el riesgo de un embarazo y ese fue tu caso – me sentía mareada no estaba a menos de dos meces de casarme y ahora estaba embarazada creo que eso era mucho. – Rose ¿estás bien? – la doctora se levantó y se puso delante de mí.

\- ¿Cuánto tengo?

\- no sé qué tan avanzada estas pero si quieres te puedo practicar una ecografía – yo asentí no confiaba en mi voz – está bien dame unos minutos preparo la sala – Danielle se enderezo y salió por la puerta. Yo me quede sentada tratando de analizar todo lo que acaba pasar. Yo Rose Mazur con 18 años de edad me iba a casar y no solo eso estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amo si definitivamente mi vida es una locura.

No sabía cómo me sentí ¿asustada? No, no lo estaba ¿confundida? Tampoco ¿feliz? Si eso lo que en este momento me caracterizaba estaba feliz porque en mi vientre estaba creciendo la prueba de amor entre Dimitri y yo. Instintivamente lleve mi mano y la puse sobre mi estómago y aunque a un estaba plano me sentía calidad al saber que llevaba un vida dentro de mí. Tal vez una mujeres estarías asustadas teniendo en cuenta mi edad pero yo no, tenía a mi novio –futuro esposo y tenía una familia sin igual sabía que todos nos apoyarían y aun que Dimitri y yo queríamos viajar por el mundo ya no lo haríamos solo porque la prueba de nuestro amor siempre estaría para completarnos de una forma que nadie más podía…

\- Rose – Danielle interrumpió mis pensamientos – todo esta listo por favor acompáñame – me levante de mi asiento y la acompañé por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una parte que se veía que era exclusivamente para las embarazadas. Danielle me hizo pasar a una sala donde estaban todos los aparatos necesarios para tratar a una embarazada. Dentro de la sala nos esperaba una mujer por ahí en sus 50 pero a un así muy hermosa – Rose esta es Caroline, ella es ginecobstetra en este hospital y ella hoy te realizara un ultra sonido.

\- Hola Rose – Caroline saludo amablemente.

\- Hola – dije un poco nerviosa.

\- sé que estas nerviosa pero te aseguro de que esto no duele, ahora quítale los pantalones y las panties y súbete a esta camilla – ella indico y yo me sentía confundida.

\- ¿Por qué debo quitarme los pantalones? ¿Acaso eso no se hace en mi estómago? – Caroline dejo salir una risa cálida.

\- si Rose pero a juzgar por lo que Danielle me conto no debes estar muy avanzada por lo que él bebe no se pueda ver muy bien, por lo cual te haré un ecografía intra-vagianal – yo trague eso suena doloroso – no me mires así no sentirás nada te lo prometo.

Creí en ella, Salí de mis ropas y me puse en la camilla abriéndome de piernas y poniéndolas a los dos lados en unos soportes de metal. Vi que Caroline cogió una barita y puso un condón sobre ella y lo lleno de gel – Esto puede ser frio – me informo y yo asentí, vi que su sillas se movió hasta quedar entre mis pies y con delicadeza introdujo la barita en mi interior me estremecí un poco tenía razón estaba fría pero pronto mi cuerpo la adapto al calor. Vi como Caroline movía unas cosas en el teclado y la pantalla del ordenador cobro vida.

Yo no podía ver nada solo la pantalla en negro. Caroline movió mas las varitas y pronto algo brillo en la pantalla – bueno Rose, Danielle tenía razón estas esperando un bebe y a juzgar por su tamaño tienes entre cuatro y cinco semanas – ella dijo y continuo moviendo un poco la barita en mi interior - ¿ves aquí? – ella señalo un punto de la pantalla yo me fije bien y pude ver algo como en forma de cacahuate – ese es tu bebe ¿quieres escuchar los latidos del corazón? – Ella pregunto y yo asentí demasiado impresionada por lo que estaba ante mi vista Caroline movió otros botones y el sonido más hermoso jamás lleno la habitación era débil pero constante, lagrimas caían por mis ojos es era el sonido de mi hijo – su ritmo está bien y se está desarrollando perfectamente, es un bebe muy saludable ¿quieres una foto?

\- por favor – no dude, quería mostrársela a Dimitri, quería que el viera nuestro pequeño milagro.

\- enseguida vuelo – la doctora salió y me dejo vestirme. Cogí un pañuelo y limpie los resto del gel de mi vagina y me puse las bragas y los pantalones cuando estaba terminando Caroline entro de nuevo con unos folletos y 5 fotos del ultra sonido – aquí tienes una lista de lo que puedes y no puedes comer. También hay una lista de vitaminas prenatales y en ellas está incluida la medicina para el dolor de las heridas.

\- ¿no le harán daño al bebe? – pregunte sintiéndome protectora de esta vida que llevaba en mí.

\- No Rose yo me encargue de cambiarte la medicación – contesto Danielle

\- Gracias

\- ahora me gustaría verte dentro de 15 días y así sabremos qué tan avanzada estas, Danielle te hará un cita conmigo, fue un placer Rose.

\- Gracias Doc. Igualmente – con eso Caroline salió y me dejo con mi doctora.

\- en hora buena Rose. – Danielle apretó mi hombro en un gesto gentil – te veo de nuevo en una semana para ver el proceso de las heridas, una de las enfermas te llamara y te dará una cita.

\- gracias Danielle por todo – dije con mucha gratitud.

\- de nada Rose, cuídate.

…

Estaba parada enfrente del edificio donde trabaja Dimitri mis palmas sudaban y sentí el vértigo subir en mí. Después de salir de la consulta le dije a Thomas traer de inmediato aquí quería darle la noticia a Dimitri pero no sabía cómo.

Antes de llegar aquí pase por una pastelería y compre dos Cupcakes uno de color azul y otro de color rosado y en la parte de estos dos decía _tengo una sorpresa para ti,_ debajo del asiento de la caja de los Cupcakes se posó delicadamente un foto del ultrasonido. Quería que fuera algo original y creo que esto sería bastante original.

Entre en el edificio y fui directo al ascensor, marque el piso 15 y este de inmediato comenzó a subir podía sentir el bombeo de la sangre en mis oídos no sabía el cómo iba a tomar la noticia y si no estaba preparado y si no nos quería, deseche esos pensamientos Dimitri había demostrado una y otra vez cuanto me amaba y sabía que también amaría a este bebe.

Entre en el pasillo y Sophia no me recibió, no me pareció extraño debe de estar en su hora de almuerzo, camine hasta la única oficina que había en ese piso y con manos temblorosas toque –Adelante – su voz mezclado con su asentó se escuchó del otro lado. Tome el picaporte de la puerta y la abrí despacio, al entrar pude ver a mi sexi Dios Ruso metido entre sus papeles, el levanto su mirada para ver quién era y cuando me vio sus ojos brillaron con amor y sus rostro se suavizo.

\- Roza – mi nombre sonó entre sus labios como el terciopelo. Él se levantó y camino hasta donde mí – te había dicho que amo cuando vienes a verme – el suavemente picoteo mis labios.

\- y a mí me encanta venir a verte. Además hoy te tengo una sorpresa – el enarco una ceja mostrando curiosidad.

\- así ¿y que podría ser eso? – lo tome de la mano y lo lleve hacia el sillón, él obedientemente tomo asiento y yo hice lo mismo que él, le pase la caja con lo Cupcakes y él volvió a enarcar la ceja.

\- Ábrelo – dije pero antes de que lo hiciera advertí – debes comerte el contenido para que puedas ver la sorpresa – él asintió y abrió la caja leyendo lo que habían en los Cupcakes

- _tengo una sorpresa para ti –_ él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a comérselo primero fue el rosado y cuando fue a sacar el azul su mirada se posó en el final de la caja sus ojos brillaron con la curiosidad. Delicadamente dejo el Cupcake sobre la mesa de roble y saco la pequeña foto que había debajo de este, la estudio con asombro y confusion – ¿Roza que es esto? – reprimí las ganas de reír se veía perdido. Me acerque más hasta que mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su hombro.

\- eso querido mío – dije señalado el pequeño cacahuate de la fotos – es tu hijo – lo sentí tensarse y yo me puse igual no sabía lo que su reacción sería, no quería mirarlo a la cara no sabría qué hacer si él nos despreciara. Vi que paso su mano por la foto y sentí su cuerpo relajarse.

\- ¿Roza lo que me estás diciendo es verdad? – me aparte de él para poderle mirarle a la cara y cuando lo vi, vi que sus ojos brillaban con emoción, lo tome de su rostro y atraje su mirada hacia la mia.

\- si Dimitri estoy embarazada – hice una pausa – seremos padres – no había terminado de decir la frase cuando sentí que Dimitri me atacara con sus labios, su beso mostro toda la felicidad y amor que sentía.

\- seremos padres – el repitió la palabra acostumbrándola a su lengua – seré papá.

\- será el mejor papá – dije sobando su mejilla.

\- y tu serás la mejor mamá, Dios Roza me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz de mundo – el continuo besándome por todas parte mi cara. Mis pómulos, mis labios donde quisiese que alcanzara sus labios él me besaba. Fue bajando hasta quedar enfrente de mi abdomen a un plano y levanto mi sudadera besando mi estómago y susurrando cosas de amor.

\- te amo pequeño – decía en inglés y en su lengua materna – y también amo a tu mami – Dimitri clavo su mirada en la mia y en ellos había el amor más puro que podía ver.

\- y mami te ama a ti – dije pasando mi mano por su mejilla. El continúo hablando con mi estómago y yo sobaba su cabello con dulzura.

No importaba la edad o que aún no nos habíamos casado. Dimitri y yo estábamos felices, pronto seriamos uno ante Dios y ante los humanos. Tasha estaba en la cárcel y nuestros problemas quedaron atrás. El camino era largo pero no importan donde nos llevara sabía que Dimitri sostendría mi mano y de nuestras manos colgaría nuestro pequeño cacahuate de amor… porque gracias al amor que surgió entre nosotros dos, Dimitri y yo pronto sumariamos tres…


	42. Acepto

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo39 (Acepto)**

Estoy nerviosa, no la palabra correcta es estoy asustada hasta la mierda, todos pensaran que casarse y estar embarazada a los 18 años es muy fácil pues quieren saber algo… joder no es fácil.

Después de darle la noticia dos meces atrás a Dimitri de que íbamos a ser padres este no quiso esperar más y decidió preparar una boda rápida, yo muy calmadamente le dije que las cosas no podían ser así, pero él solo me beso y me dijo que tenía dos meses y eso era lo máximo que podía conseguir.

Así que eso ha sido mi vida durante dos meses hoy estábamos a marzo 22 y mañana seria el gran día no solo porque me casaba con el hombre que amaba si no porque era mi cumpleaños. Oficialmente mañana seria 19 años de edad. Yo quería casarme en abril para tener más tiempo de preparativos ya que mi embarazo ha sido un poco caótico no he tenido casi la enfermedad de la mañana, pero si mis cambios de humor se volvieron un perra ¡literalmente! Nadie se me acercaba porque nadie sabe cómo voy a reaccionar. Ha excepción de Dimitri ese hombre si sabe cómo domarme.

Cuando plantee a Dimitri casarnos el 31 de este mes él dijo que no, que era demasiado tiempo y que solo tenía plazo hasta el 23 para que se cumpliera nuestro trato de no ser así me tomaría y se escaparía conmigo y nos casaríamos frente a un abogado y listo. Con mis hormonas presentes me puse a llorar y le dije que era una desalmado, que yo quería algo como un cuento de hadas y que el solo quería todo a la bruta… típico de los hombres.

Cuando me calme él me explico que no era que no quisiera algo especial solo que quería que yo fue su esposa ya y no podía darme más de dos meses, entendí sus razones yo también quería ser suya ya, pero también quería mi boda de cuento de hadas. Él accedió pero nuevamente medio solo dos mes.

Así que hoy estaba en Rusia disfrutando de un delicioso bateado de moras y unas ricas galletas horneadas por mi suegra. Ya habíamos decidido el día antes de año nuevo casarnos en Rusia en la iglesia en la que lo bautizaron y la recepción sería en la cabaña. Una ventaja de estar embarazada es que Dimitri no me dejaba mover un solo dedo.

Planee la boda en mes y medio con ayuda de Samantha ya que Lissa se fue de viaje con Cristian para tratar de recuperar lo que tenían antes de todo ese desastre. Así que con Samantha hemos trabajado día y noche para que todo salga perfecto. Bueno ella ha trabajo yo solo he ordenado y Dimitri ha pagado.

Él dijo que no escatimara en dinero que todo lo que quería seria mío y he seguido sus órdenes al pie de la letra. También no dejo a mi padre pagar por nada Dimitri dijo que yo era su esposa y que todo lo que yo quisiera él me lo daría. Mis padres accedieron solo con la condición de darme el vestido. Dimitri acepto.

Mi vestido. Eso era algo por lo que valía la pena todo este caos. Mi madre lo mando a traer desde Londres, era un original Vivienne Weston y era la perfección y era clásico como yo, todos pensara que al casarme usaría un vestido de princesa pero el caso es que no.

Mi vestido era sencillo pero como dije elegante. Estaba elaborado en ceda y encaje. Tenía un elegante corte en corazón en los pechos y era de manga larga hecha totalmente en encaje. El vestido se aferró a mi cintura pero dejando un poco de espacio para mi bebe, aunque aún no tenía estomago de embarazada no quería ahogarlo, llámalo instinto maternal. El corpiño del vestido fue totalmente elaborado en piedras causando un relieve bastante elegante y cayo un en una fina tela, al principio cayo demasiado plano para mi gusto pero una modista de Vivienne Weston lo perfecciono haciendo lo un poco esponjoso pero no demasiado.

Mi vestido era como siempre lo soñé y agradecía a mi madre por eso, ella me ha mimado desde toda la vida pero estos dos últimos meses se ha convertido en mi guardaespaldas, me mima, me cuidad y cumple todos mis caprichos y antojos a cualquier hora del día, según ella todo sea por su nieto.

Un detalle de este embarazo es que las apuestas empezaron y cuando digo apuestas hablo enserio. Mi padre y Dimitri vive en una continua lucha por que Baba alega de que es un varón mientras que Dimitri dice que es una niña, mi madre se inclina más para el lado de Dimitri y eso a mi padre no le hace gracia. Pero las cosas no terminan aquí. Eddie y Mason amigos de Dimitri dice que es un varón cosa que a Abe lo tiene encantado pero Sophia dice que es una chica. Las Belikova también mantiene sus apuestas pero la mayoría de ella dice que es un barón y pablo el sobrino de Dimitri está encantado con que lo sea. Yeva por otro lado no dice nada aunque tengo mis leves sospechas de que ella sabe que estoy teniendo. Y yo bueno yo solo digo que sea lo que sea con tal de que salga sano.

\- Rose, lista para ir – Samantha subió las escaleras de la entrada luciendo tan pulcra como siempre.

\- Por supuesto dame unos minutos voy por mis cosas – el día de hoy nos dirigíamos hacia la iglesia donde se celebraría la sagrada eucaristía.

La misa se celebraría en la catedral de San Basilio era una iglesia que quedaba situada en la plaza roja y era una iglesia ortodoxa. Pero el caso es que yo quería mi boda allí era hermosa y antigua. Dimitri al ver mi anhelo logro con un poco de persistencia y por supuesto con algunos cuantos rublos rusos que nos dejara celebrarla allí. Cuando me dijo que era posible me lo comí a besos… literal.

La catedral era inmensa pero solo asistirían 100 personas. Mi lista de invitados era corta, solo sería mi familia, los Dragomir con Cristian, y por supuesto mi mejor amiga Mia que vendrá con su nuevo esposo. Me sentía mal no haber asistido a su boda pero después de que ella supo por lo que pase lo entendió y lloro una hora entera diciendo que era mala amiga por no haber estado ahí para mí, yo la calme diciendo que eso nadie lo vio venir y ella se calmó.

\- Lista – anuncie saliente a mi encuentro con Samantha.

\- está bien, vamos aún hay mucho por hacer – nos montamos en un SUV que Dimitri dispuso a mi disposición para todo lo que necesitara, la catedral estaba a unos 50 minutos por lo cual tomaría tiempo llegar allí. - ¿Nerviosa? – Samantha pregunto.

\- impaciente – era cierto, quería ser la Sra. Belikov ¡YA!

\- Paciencia rose, falta poco.- Yo asentí. Pero no importa que tan poco faltara a un no era demasiado rápido.

…

La catedral es hermosa y es demasiado grande parece un castillo. Nosotros nos casaríamos en uno de los muchos salones que poseía. Samantha quería decoración pero yo me negué de por si la catedral estaba inundada de arte y esa era suficiente decoración. Como nos casaríamos en uno de los salones este estaba vacío por lo cual había que a mueblarlo y yo opte por sillas de madera para que combinaran con el lugar.

Decidir el arreglo de la catedral no fue difícil después de todo ya todo estaba allí, pero aun tenia cosas que hacer como comprar la ropa de luna de miel. Dimitri aun no me decía a donde me llevaba pero me recomendó ropa fresca por lo cual supe que estaríamos tomando un poco el sol.

Entre en un tienda y compre muchos vestidos maxi y vestidos de baño no pensaba hacer mucho embalaje después de todo solo quería caminar desnuda al lado de mi esposo todo el día. Termine mi Día de compras y mis pies estaba cansado. Solo quería una buena ducha y una buena porción de sexo caliente con Dimitri.

Cuando llegamos al hotel donde pasaría la noche mi madre ya me estaba esperando, no quise una noche de chicas como siempre lo hacen en las películas o en los libros. Mi última noche de soltera la compartiría con la única persona que cuido de mí cuando yo no pude. Mi madre.

Dimitri estaría en la cabaña y ayudaría a Samantha en mi ausencia así que estaba segura de todo saldría perfecto si alguien sabia complacerme ese era Dimitri y no hablo solo del sexo.

\- ¿Cariño cómo te fue? – mi madre vino a mi encuentro y ayudo con los miles de paquetes.

\- Uff mis pies me matan y mi estómago muere por una hamburguesa.

\- sabía que dirías eso por lo cual te mande a pedir una. Con extra papas y una gran soda.

\- te he dicho que eres la mejor madre del mundo.

\- alguna veces – ella me giño un ojo y se fue a dejar las bolsas sobre la cama – Rose tu maleta está casi hecha. Hay algo más que quieras añadir a parte de estas bolsas – ella pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza, tenía todo empacado.

\- ¿enserio Momma no me piensas decir a donde me lleva Dimitri?

\- no Rose, mañana te darás cuenta y te vas a morir de la dicha – ella dijo con diversión, si todo el mundo sabía dónde sería mi luna de miel menos yo. Que injusto. – ahora ve y date un baño que cuando salgas tendré todo listo.

Obedecí y me fui directo al baño, al entrar encontré con que la bañera estaba ya hecha y había luces por todas partes, cerré la puerta y comencé a quitarme toda la ropa, cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la bañera unas manos me tomaron por la cintura. Iba a gritar hasta que reconocí su aroma.

\- Dimitri – su nombre salió como una oración – no deberías estar aquí. Si mi madre te ve…. –

\- Shhh, si no gritas ella no sabrá – el comenzó besando mi cuello

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar sin que ella te viera?

\- tengo mis métodos – el continuo besando mi hombro desnudo - ¿enserio no pensarías que podría sobrevivir sin verte esta noche? – el poso su manos sobre mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- mi madre podría venir – dije tratando de mantener lo último de mis sentidos

\- ya te dije no grites y ella no sospechara – iba a protestar pero en esas él me tomo y me beso. Perdí lo último de mi razonamiento lógico. Él me tomo por el trasero y me hizo envolver mis pies alrededor de su cintura – te deseo Roza – él dijo besando mi cuello.

\- pues tómame – fue todo lo que logre decir.

\- lo hare, pero primero te probare – sabía lo que quiera decir. El camino conmigo y me puso sobre una superficie de granito. El material se sintió frio contra mi trasero pero lo ignore.

Dimitri acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo dedicando la mayor parte en mi más que crecientes tetas. El tomo un pezón entre sus dientes y lo mordió, me tuve que morder el labio para no dejar escapar el gemido. Dimitri estimulo mis pezones de tal modo que estaba duro como rocas. Cuando los tenía como los quería continuo besando por mi casi inexistente abdomen y se detuvo un momento allí.

\- te amo – lo dijo pasito solo para que le bebe escuchar – no veo la hora de que estés aquí – mi corazón se hincho al verlo hablar con nuestro hijo, no importaba cuantas veces al día lo hiciera siempre se me derretía el corazón al presenciar tal escena.

Después de acariciarme un rato bajo sus labios hasta llegar a mí centro ya demasiada mojada. Él se arrodillo y quedo a la altura perfecta, beso entre mis muslos y continúo subiendo hasta ya llegar a mi emparamado coño. Él aspiro fuerte y eso me hizo estremecer.

\- amo tu aroma. Es como mi droga personal – no respondí porque al segundo que termino de hablar su lengua esta en mis labios.

\- Oh…. Siii – dije entre dientes tomando su cabello en mis manos. Dimitri comenzó a estimular mi clítoris y deje salir un gemido alto.

\- Rose todo bien allá adentro – mi madre pregunto desde afuera. Me congele en mi sitio y pensé que Dimitri lo haría pero no el siguió chupándome como una paleta.

\- to… todo está bien madre – ni yo reconocía mi voz.

\- está bien – sentí que ella se alejó y yo cerré mis ojos y continue disfrutando de la maravillosa y ágil lengua de Dimitri. Él me continuo chupando y jalando estaba a punto de tener mi orgasmo y él se detuvo.

\- hey eso no… - Dimitri llevo sus labios a los míos y me dejo degustarme a mí misma.

\- quiero que cuando te corras los haga sobre mi polla.

Sentí el sonido de su bragueta y en cuestión de segundo tenía su gruesa polla dentro de mí. El tomo mis labios en los suyos para ahogar el gemido y comenzó a penetrarme como tanto me gustaba duro y profundo.

Al principio pensamos que podría lastimar al bebe pero Caroline nuestra doctora dijo que podíamos mantener nuestras relaciones normales hasta los 7 meses a partir de ahí debíamos ser más cuidadoso. Yo estaba en mi tercer mes y parecía una mujer sedienta de sexo no había día que no falláramos como conejos y nuestro picadero favorito era su oficina, enserio me conocía cada rincón por no hablar de que el otro día paramos el ascensor y lo hicimos entre el piso 7 y 8, fue alucinante.

\- Te amo tanto Roza – Dimitri decía a mi oído mientras salían y entraba en mí. Su ropa estaba pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. La raíz de su cabello estaba mojada al igual que su rostro – necesito que te corras Rose – él apretó su agarre en mí y sabía que estaba cerca pero se estaba conteniendo.

\- háblame sucio – le pedí. Sabía que así llegaría más rápido.

\- ¿sabes cuánto amo estar dentro de su apretado coño? – el apretó nuestras parte más íntimas – amo como tu vagina se abre para recibirme y como me aprieta cada vez que vas allegar – con cada golpe y cada palabra me sentía en la gloria – de solo pensar en ti y en tus deliciosas tetas me la pones dura – me pegue a sus hombros el placer que estaba recibiendo era algo indescriptible. – Te amo Roza – con esas palabras encontré el más delicioso de los orgasmo y Dimitri se unió a el llenándome de largos y espesos chorros de semen.

…

\- Te veo en altar señora Belikov – Dimitri me beso en la boca tiernamente.

Después de calmarnos él se vistió y me ayudo a meterme en la bañera. El tomo su IPhone y mando un mensaje y a los dos segundo mi madre vino a informarme que había algo en recepción.

\- ¿debes marcharte? – hice un puchero no quería que él se fuera.

\- si pequeña. Pero te prometo que a partir de mañana nada ni nadie nos separar – él beso mis labios y se marchó. Yo me quede y disfrute del baño que ya estaba un poco frio pero igual relajo mis músculos y lavo todo nuestros fluidos.

Salí ya que mi cuerpo se comenzó a enfriar y me enrede en una bata de algodón blanco. Entre en nuestro cuarto y vi que Momma no estaba por ningún lado. Fui y cogí un pijama de seda y me la puse si nada por debajo después de todo era mi madre. Justo cuando estaba terminando de vestirme mi madre entro con algo en sus manos.

\- ¿que necesitaban en recepción? – trate de reprimir una sonrisa, pensando en que Dimitri la habría hecho bajar para poderse escapar.

\- un regalo para ti – me paso una caja de tamaño grande de terciopelo negro.

\- ¿para mí? ¿Quién la manda?

\- ábrelo y averigua por ti misma – la curiosidad me pudo más. Me senté en la cama y abrí la caja cuando vi su contenido mi respiración se quedó atrapada en la garganta.

Dentro de este había un precioso collar de zafiros y perlas. Era la pieza de joya más hermosa y única que había conocido. El collar estaba formado por 5 tiras echas de finas perlas y en todo la mita había una gran gota hecha totalmente de zafiros y en su alrededor eran pequeños diamantes. Saque el precioso collar y me lo puse mi madre al verlo sus ojos se abrieron, este collar era una reliquia.

Mi madre lo abrocho y pude ver mejor en el espejo y era perfecto. El collar ocupaba todo mi cuello haciéndome parecer de otra época. Los pendientes eran del mismo corte del zafiro y a su alrededor habían más diamantes. Saque la nota que había en la caja y la leí en voz alta para mi madre y para mí.

 _Este collar perteneció a mi abuela y ella se lo dio a mi madre el día de su boda, ella me lo dio a mí para dárselo a la mujer que amo y con la cual estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de mis días, por eso hoy te lo doy a ti con la esperanza de que un día se lo des a nuestra hija. Te espero en el altar._

 _Siempre tuyo  
Dimitri._

Lagrimas caían por el rostro de mi madre, ella estaba feliz de verme feliz a mí – es hermoso – ella dijo acercándose.

\- si lo es – pase la mano por el fino material y me sentí dichosa de llevar una pieza tan lujosa y antigua como esta.

\- ahora tienes algo azul y algo nuevo que es tu vestido– ella se acercó y tomo una bolsa de terciopelo de su cama – ahora te falta algo prestado – ella saco su argolla de matrimonio y la puso en mi dedo anular derecho – y algo viejo y algo regalado - de su bolsa saco una tiara echa de cristales y diamantes. La tiara tenia forma de mata de olivo era de color plata y tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes y cristales, la luz del habitación la hacían dar reflejos – era de tu abuela Barbara, ella quiso que la tuvieras en este día – mi madre me la paso y por mis ojos caían lágrimas. Reconocí aquella pequeña tiara de su foto de matrimonio.

- _rose no debes tocar eso – mi abuela me quito la tiarita con forma de hojas. Me gustaba mucho por que brillaba._

 _\- abuela porque no me la presta – dije malhumorada, mi abuela a veces podía ser muy agua fiesta._

 _\- porque es algo muy valioso – ella volvió a guardar la tiara en su lugar y se puso a nivel conmigo – pero te prometo que el día de tu boda te la dare y siempre tendrás un pedacito de mí._

 _\- ¿el abuelo Alfredo te la regalo?- mi abuela tenía una mirada perdida pero se apresuró a responder._

 _\- si pequeña. El la mando hacer antes de nuestra boda. El me la dio y llegara el día en que te la de a ti – ella me beso en las mejillas como tanto me gustaba – ahora qué tal si tú y yo nos pintamos las uñas…_

Y con eso había olvidado el asunto de la tiara hasta el día de hoy – me mire en el espejo y vi que mi madre la había puesto en mi cabello y se veía tan hermoso como la recordaba.

\- te verás hermosa Rose – mi madre se apoyó en mi hombro – si hace 19 años me digieran que ibas hacer tan hermosa e ibas a formar una familia tan joven, no me lo habría creído – ella se limpió una lagrima que se le había escapado –pero ahora viéndote me siento orgullosa de ti Rose. De lo que has logrado y de lo que vas a formar – ella medio una vuelta y se puso enfrente de mi – me siento orgullosa de ti mi niña, y te deseo toda la misma felicidad que he tenido al lado de tu padre – no yendo muy lejos hace unos 5 meses deseaba exactamente eso y ahora lo tengo todo y más.

\- Gracias Momma te amo – la abrase y me fundí en su calor maternal.

…

Me mire en el espejo y estaba hermosa. El vestido fluyo por mi cuerpo y abrazo cada curva de mí. Mi madre hizo mi cabello y mi maquillaje y fue el momento más especial de mi vida. Mi maquillaje era natural solo unas pestañas postizas para hacer mis ojos más expresivos un poco de delineador y labial rosado. Nunca fui fan del maquillaje y Dimitri tampoco además así llevara poco estaba hermosa y debo agradecer a las hormonas.

Mi cabello cayo en unos risos sueltos y en la corona de mi cabeza se posó delicadamente la tiara de diamantes y con algunas horquillas mi madre fijo el velo para que pareciera que venía unido a la tiara pero que a la hora de quitar fuera fácil.

\- te ves hermosa Rose – mi madre termino de acomodar mi velo. Mientras yo terminaba de ponerme las joyas.

\- gracias madre – dije besando sus dos mejillas -¿Dónde está Baba?

\- Aquí Kiz – ambas nos dimo vuelta a la voz de mi padre. Cuando él me vio sus ojos se aguaron – creo que eres la novia más hermosa que mis ojos han visto – el camino a mí y me tomo en sus brazos – él es un hombre con suerte.

\- gracias Baba – dije tratando de no llorar. – ¿es la hora?

\- si Kiz. Dimitri está impaciente – él dijo con una risa enérgica – creo que si no sales en este momento él vendrá a buscarte – me reí porque sabía que mi padre no estaba jugando.

\- está bien, entonces vamos – él me extendió el brazo y yo lo tome enganchando el mío con el de él.

Mi madre camino tres pasos más delante de nosotros. Pablo el sobrino de Dimitri sería el niño de los anillos y sonya la hija de Karolina sería la de las flores, nuestros padrinos serían Eddie el mejor amigo de Dimitri y nuestra madrina sería Viktoria Belikov.

Resulta que desde niña Dimitri le prometió que el día en que se casara ella sería su dama de honor y como siempre mi hombre cumplió lo que prometió, él pensó que estaría en contra pero el caso es que no, la verdad ni había pensado en que necesitábamos eso pero como siempre Dimitri estaba un paso delante de mí.

Aunque la lista decía 100 invitados, a la misa solo asistiría nuestras familias y ya. No amigos ni nada por el estilo. ¿Por qué seria así?, bueno el caso era que Dimitri siempre lo quiso así, él dijo que la misa solo la presenciaría nuestras familias, como algo intimo entre nosotros y ya. Yo como siempre lo complací. Los dos únicos invitados a excepción de nuestras familias eran Lissa y Mia mis dos grandes amigas pero después de eso nadie más.

Mi padre se paró enfrente de las dos puertas de roble tallado y mi madre entro a dar aviso a la banda que ya podía empezar a tocar la música. Mis pies estaban temblando y mis manos sudaban.

\- no dejes que me caiga – dije sin mirar a mi padre. Este me beso en la mejilla y susurro en mi oído.

\- eso jamás – adentro se comenzó a escuchar la música y sabía que mi hora había llegado.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por dos de los escoltas de mis padres y yo hice mi entrada. Mire a mi alrededor y sonreí al ver a todas las personas importantes de mi vida. Pero mi mirada no duro mucho en ellos porque alguien resaltaba en la habitación y era el hombre en el altar.

Dimitri estaba en toda su gloria parado al lado derecho del padre usando un hermoso traje de Armani totalmente negro pero su pañuelo sobre salía y era color blanco. Su cabello estaba perfectamente recogido en una cola de caballo y desde donde estaba podía percibir su exquisito aroma.

Su mirada se encontró con la mia y sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas que estaba tratando de reprimir. En este momento solo éramos él y yo y nuestro pequeño mundo. Su mirada escaneo mi cuerpo y vi como su manzana de Adán hizo un movimiento brusco. Supe que le gusto.

\- cuídala, como tu tesoro más preciado – mi padre dijo entregando mi mano a la suya.

\- con mi vida – Dimitri respondió pero no miraba a mi padre, sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos.

El sacerdote comenzó la eucaristía pero no escuche nada de lo que decía mis ojos estaban en los de Dimitri y los suyos en los míos. Su cuerpo irradiaba confianza y su rostro felicidad, él nunca soltó mi mano y yo nunca quise que la soltara. Llego el momento de los votos y yo estaba nerviosa. Decidimos escribirlos nosotros mismo y Dimitri iba primero. Él se volteo y tomo una delicada argolla de oro y volvió su atención a mí.

\- yo Dimitri Belikov prometo respetar siempre tu silencio y compartir siempre tus confidencias, Prometo ser feliz en la rutina y sereno en la dicha, Prometo ser cómplice en el amor y compañero en los días grises, Prometo luchar por tu brazo aun en las peores circunstancias. Prometo cuidar de este amor que hoy nace y juro que nuestra historia de amor será para siempre… - lagrimas corrían por mi rostros como Dimitri puso una delicada argolla de oro sobre mi anillo de compromiso. El reverendo dirigió su mirada a mí, tome la otra argolla un poco más grande y me volví a mi hombre.

\- yo Rose Mazur me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo ser una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantare, cuando llores te confortare, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. – una lagrimas rodo por la mejilla de Dimitri cuando termine de decir mi votos. Tome su mano izquierda y deslice la argolla y esta encajo a la perfección después de todo ese era su lugar para el resto de la eternidad.

\- ahora ¿Dimitri Belikov aceptas como esposa a Rose Marie Mazur para serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto – él no dudo un minuto, su respuesta salió alta y clara. Ahora era mi turno.

\- ¿Rose Marie Mazur aceptas como esposo a Dimitri Belikov para serle fiel en lo próspero y lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

\- Acepto – dije alto y claro para que nunca hubiera dudas de que esto era lo que en realidad quería en mi vida. Dimitri era lo único que quería en mi vida.

\- por el poder que me concede la iglesia y el estado, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar la novia – Dimitri cerro su espacio conmigo y me tomo en sus brazos y compartimos nuestro primero beso como marido y mujer. Nos olvidamos del cura y de nuestras familia este momento era de nosotros y estaría grabado para la eternidad. Este era nuestro momento y así siempre lo sería.

\- te amo Sra. Belikov – ahora si podía llevar ese nombre, ya ese nombre si me pertenecía ante Dios y ante la ley.

\- Te amo Sr. Belikov – volví a besar a mi muy amado esposo.

…

La recepción fue perfecta. Cuando llegue al lugar por mis ojos caían lagrimas todo estaba perfecto. La cabaña estaba con luces y la hacía ver tan rustica, en la parte atrás se configuro una carpa de color blanca. Adentro de este colgaban dos candelabros con velas dando la impresión de algo antiguo. El lugar fue configurado por 11 mesas cada una con 10 sillas y en el centro había una gran pista de baile. La cristalería era perfecta y los cubiertos brillaban con el reflejo de las velas. En todo el frente de la carpa quedo al descubierto por lo cual se podría apreciar el atardecer disfrutando de una buena danza. Todo el lugar fue decorado con rosa rojas y blancas. Mis favoritas.

\- ahora señores y señoras podrían acompañarnos alrededor de la pista para presenciar el primer baile del Sr. Y la Sra. Belikov – el anfitrión anuncio y yo sentía maripositas en el estómago.

Dimitri tomo mi mano y me guio a la pista de baile, todas las luces del lugar se atenuaron y solo estaba iluminado el centro. Yo no sabría lo que estaríamos bailando ya que fue una elección sorpresa de Dimitri – ¿Te he dicho ya lo feliz que me has hecho el día de hoy? – Dimitri dijo cerca de mi oído.

\- tan feliz como me has hecho tu a mí – apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y el me sostuvo por la cintura, la banda comenzó a sonar y mis ojos se hicieron agua cuando escuche la canción. La melodía que Dimitri había escogido era de origen latino y aun que la banda la estuviera tocando en ingles sabía su letra a la perfección en español.

 _A_ _veces las cosas suceden_ _  
_ _tan rápido van, tan rápido vienen_ _  
_ _y casi no hay tiempo para lo que importa_ _  
_ _en realidad_ __

 _Regálame 5 minutos_ _  
_ _apaga el teléfono y ven un segundo_ _  
_ _que quiero que nos olvidemos del mundo_ _  
_ _y su inmensidad_ __

 _Muchas veces he querido detenerme_ _  
_ _para abrazarte, y poder respirar_ _  
_ _Pero no encontraba la oportunidad_ _  
_ _Esta vez por fin tú lo vas a escuchar_ __

 _Hoy es un buen día para decirte que_ _  
_ _es para mí un honor que me quieras también_ _  
_ _Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel_ _  
_ _espero en verdad, me puedas entender_ __

 _Que hoy es un buen día para besarte_ _  
_ _Hoy es un buen día para contarte_ _  
_ _que en mi eres lo más importante_ _  
_ _y cada vez te admiro más como mujer_ _…_ __

 _Te he dicho mil veces te amo_ _  
_ _No es que haya mentido, no es que haya inventado_ _  
_ _pero sin embargo esta vez te lo digo_ _  
_ _y lo siento más real_ __

 _Muchas veces he querido detenerme_ _  
_ _para abrazarte, y poder respirar_ _  
_ _Pero no encontraba la oportunidad_ _  
_ _Esta vez por fin tú lo vas a escuchar_ __

 _Hoy es un buen día para decirte que_ _  
_ _es para mí un honor que me quieras también_ _  
_ _Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel_ _  
_ _una bendición contigo amanecer_ __

 _Lo único que quiero es hacerte ver_ _  
_ _Que me siento el hombre más afortunado_ _  
_ _porque me has iluminado con tu amor, tu voz, tu piel_ __

 _Hoy es un buen día para decirte que_ _  
_ _es para mí un honor que me quieras también_ _  
_ _Que me encanta cada espacio de tu piel_ _  
_ _espero en verdad, me puedas entender_ __

 _Que hoy es un buen día para besarte_ _  
_ _Hoy es un buen día para contarte_ _  
_ _que en mi eres lo más importante_ _  
_ _y cada vez te admiro más como mujer…_

Bailamos por toda la pista con elegancia y con un ritmo lento, la canción era perfecta, el día era perfecto, mi vida era perfecta… no podía pedir nada más….

…

Después de la recepción Dimitri y yo fuimos hacia el aeropuerto a tomar nuestro vuelo estaba nerviosa no sabía dónde iríamos pero sabía que nuestra noche de bodas tendría que esperar estaba cansada y Dimitri igual aunque no importaba tendríamos el resto de nuestras vidas para celebrar nuestra noche de bodas.

Llegamos al grandísimo aeropuerto de Moscú y como siempre el auto entro hasta la pista. El avión ya estaba esperando por nosotros junto con sus dos pilotos. Dimitri me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a salir, cuando iba a subir el primer escalón Dimitri me cargo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- llevar a mi esposa por el umbral – él subió conmigo como si yo fuera una pluma.

-¿eso no es en la casa?

\- Rose pasare todos los umbrales contigo – el me beso en la frente.

Cuando entramos por la puerta del avión Kevin y Camille nos esperaba con una sonrisa en su cara – Bienvenidos a bordo señor y señora Belikov – Camille saludo alegremente – y felicidades.

\- Gracias Camille, ¿todo listo pasa salir? – Dimitri pregunto a Kevin.

\- si señor por favor tomar asiento y abrocharse los cinturones – él se fue para la cabina pero antes de entrar dijo – y felicidades a ambos – y con eso desapareció en la cabina de mando.

Dimitri me llevo a uno de los asiento lujosos del avión y yo me senté un poco incómodo con este vestido pero no me lo había quitado ya que Dimitri expreso sus ganas de arrancármelo. Sus palabras no las mías.

\- por nuestra vida juntos – Dimitri me pasó una copa que al parecer contenía jugo de naranja, mire la suya y vi que estaba tomando lo mismo. Yo me incline en mi asiento y bese sus labios.

\- por nuestra vida juntos – tintineamos las copas y bebimos un poco -¿ahora si me dirás adónde vamos? – la curiosidad no me podía más. Él me dedico una sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera detener los latidos del corazón. Tomo un sorbo de su copa y paso su lengua por sus labios quitando el resto.

Dimitri me atrajo a su cuerpo y me sentó en su regazo y después de un beso demasiado caliente dijo – nos dirigimos a España….


	43. Una Luna de miel muy caliente

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo40 (Una Luna de miel muy caliente)**

Cultura –Hotel Eurostars Palace.

Calles antiguas…

Sol cautivador…

… y Dimitri Belikov

¡INSACIABLE!

Ésa es la palabra que define perfectamente el apetito que siento por él. Por mi alucinante, guapo, sexy y morboso marido. Todavía no me lo creo. ¡Estoy casada con Dimitri! ¡Con el play boy de New York!

Estamos en córdoba, España, disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, y no quiero que acabe nunca. Acomodada en una maravillosa hamaca, tomo el sol en toples. Me encanta sentir los rayos del sol en mi cuerpo, mientras mi sexi esposo habla a escasos metros de mí por teléfono. Por su cejo fruncido sé que

Está concentrado en temas de la empresa y yo sonrío.

Dimitri está moreno y guapísimo con su bañador celeste. Mientras, yo lo miro… lo observo… y cuanto más lo hago, más me gusta y me excita.

¿Será el efecto Belikov?

Con curiosidad, veo que unas mujeres que están sentadas en el bonito bar del hotel lo miran también. No es para menos. Reconozco que mi hombre es un lujo para la vista y, divertida, sonrío, aunque estoy a punto de gritar: «Ehhh, perras, ¡es todo mío!».

Pero sé que no hace falta que lo haga. Dimitri es todo, absolutamente mío, sin necesidad de que yo lo Grite a los cuatro vientos.

Tras la bonita boda en Rusia, mi flamante marido me sorprendió con un Estupendo y romántico viaje de luna de miel. Y aquí estoy, en la exótica ciudad de Córdoba, España, disfrutando de una buena vista y deseosa de regresar a la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

Tengo sed. Me levanto de la hamaca, me quito los cascos del iPod, me pongo la parte de arriba de mi biquini Rojo y me dirijo hacia el bar de la piscina.

¡Qué tiempo tan estupendo!

Entro en una de las barras y pido un delicioso coctel sin alcohol, él barman me mira las tetas más de la normal pero yo solo lo ignoro. El lugar está lleno hasta no poder más y no es para nada menos. Este hotel es él paraíso y la ciudad es mágica.

Mientras espero mi coctel por los parlantes suena una canción, sé que la canta Juan miguel un cantante mexicano. Algo que amo de España es la mezcla de culturas y los ritmos. Aquí se encuentra de todo desde metal hasta ritmos latinos. Escucho la canción y me dejo llevar por la letra.

 _Si nos dejan, nos vamos a querer toda la vida._

 _Si nos dejan, nos vamos a vivir a un mundo nuevo._

 _Yo creo podemos ver el nuevo amanecer de un nuevo día._

 _Yo pienso que tú y yo podemos ser felices todavía_ _._

Esa canción me recuerda a mi esposo y de lo mágico que no la estamos pasando. Dimitri me ha llevado a todas partes de esta ciudad y cada día llego más asombrada de que existan en el mundo cosas tan hermosas.

Mi lugar favorito fue las callejas de las flores, la calle era una calle ciega y desemboca en una plaza. Allí es donde casi siempre vamos, me encantan los aromas y ver sus vivas flores. Es hermoso. También hemos ido a lugares como a la mezquita. Es una catedral del Córdoba y es asombrosa. Su arquitectura es algo alocado, pues está formado por pilares en formas de arco y estos están pintados de un dorado con franjas roja. Al ver las franjas pensé en bastones de caramelos. Otro lugar al cual vamos mucho es al puente romano de Córdoba, de solo estar ahí me siento trasportada a otro tiempo de la historia.

El barman pone mi coctel de futras y yo lo tome dando la bienvenida a la frescura que me trajo. Él barman no se retiró y solo que quedo mirándome. Lo repare no era feo. Moreno acuerpado y sexi. Su aire era más bien latino que español pero por su acento español al hablar supe que era de aquí y aun que soy una mujer casada debo admitir. El tipo es un churro.

\- ¿estás aquí sola? – él me pregunto poniendo ambos codos sobre la barra. Yo me di media vuelta y vi que Dimitri tenía sus ojos pegados a mí como un halcón.

\- ¿ves a ese hombre de allá? – pregunte. El levanto la vista y miro sobre mi hombro y después asintió – bueno ese hombre de allá es mi marido – puse mi mano sobre el mostrador para que viera las dos argollas de matrimonio. El tipo sexi trago y con una disculpa susurrada se alejó.

Yo tome mi coctel y mentalmente conté 10 segundo y exactamente cuando termine de contar sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y un aliento cálido en mi cuello causándome un escalofrió.

\- pensándolo bien ese vestido de baño no me gusta – Dimitri respiraba en mi cuello y su dedo bajaba por toda mi columna vertebral.

\- eso has dicho de todos los anteriores.

\- no me gusta que miren lo que es mío – él dijo con voz autoritaria – pero admito que se me pone dura cuando estas usando un vestido de baño tan sexi como ahora – el beso mi cuello que me causo gemir – por no hablar que este vestido de baño hacen ver tus tetas más deliciosas de lo que son.

\- eres insaciable – reprendí fingiendo enojo.

\- tu eres demasiado provocativa – él puso su mano en mi tanga y comenzó a jugar con el cordón de este – tanto que me dan ganas de follarte aquí delante de todo el mundo – él puso una mano sobre mi vagina y la comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela.

\- Dimitri nos pueden ver.

\- si te quedas en este ángulo lo dudo mucho – el continuo acariciándome. Yo mire a mí alrededor y vi que nadie estaba prestando atención. Yo estaba sentada en un rincón de la barra y desde cualquier ángulo no se podía ver nada. Si alguien se fijara en nosotros solo vería una pareja abrazada y listo.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr con esto? – pregunte apoyándome en su pecho.

\- que te corras Rose – el movió mi tanga e inserto un dedo en mi coño mojado – y después de que te vengas te subiré a nuestra habitación y te follare hasta que te quedes sin sentido – escalofrió y emoción recorrió todo mi cuerpo – te hare venir tantas veces, que cuando mañana camines te acordaras de mí y de cómo te la metía hasta el fondo – un leve gemido escapo de mí.

El inserto otro dedo y comenzó a bombear duro dentro de mí, yo me tome de la barra para mantener el equilibrio mire alrededor y vi que todo el mundo estaba en lo suyo. Dimitri continuo y continuo hasta que me hizo venir, me mordí el labio hasta el punto de probar mi propia sangre. Dimitri me sostuvo mientras bajaba de mi alta.

\- ahora señora Belikov, me debe un orgasmo – él me tomo de la mano y nos llevó adentro del hotel.

Nuestra habitación estaba en el último piso, era la suite más cara del hotel. Tenía una piscina privada, una barra y una vista para morirse. Al entrar Dimitri me pego contra la puerta y arranco mi vestido de baño como lo había hecho con los anteriores. Su boca fue directo a mi pezón y comenzó a morderlo y chupar yo me pegue de sus hombros y comencé a gemir. Desde este embarazo mis senos se habían vuelto más sensibles.

Yo lleve mi mano y la metí dentro de su bañador y acaricie su ya más que dura polla. El dejo salir un silbido contra mi seno que me causo piel de gallina. Mi boca se hacía agua, quería su sabor, quería sus gemidos quería cada gota de él.

Lo empuje y me puse de rodillas. Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción y me ayudo a quitarle el bañador. Cual vi su amigo este estaba duro como roca y feliz de verme. Iba acogerlo con las manos pero Dimitri me detuvo.

\- Usa solo tu boca – obedecí. Lo lleve a mi boca y poco a poco él se fue introduciendo en mi interior. Su pene toco mi garganta y el paro sabía que eso era todo lo que cavia en mí. – chupa Rose – él orden amaba a mi hombre cuando tomaba el mando.

Comencé a mamársela y él comenzó a gemir. Quería cogerlo con mis manos pero él nunca me dejo así que hice lo mejor que pude solo usando la boca. – Dios que jodida boca la que tienes – el siseo entre dientes. Seguí chupando como si fuera un helado de chocolate. Dimitri tomo mi cabello y me la metía duro estaba llegando a su fin. Mi garganta probablemente mañana dolería pero hoy no me importa. Sentí como un espeso chorro de líquido lleno mi garganta por lo cual raspe mis dientes y ese fue su fin. Mi boca fue llenada por espesos liquido caliente que era su semen trague todo sin desperdiciar nada.

Pensé que necesitaría un tiempo para calmarse pero el caso fue que no. El me tomo por los hombros y me pego a la pared obligándome a enredar mis pies en su cintura. Pude sentir contra mi muslo que ya era duro otra vez. Escuche un leve sonido de rasgado y luego sentí un frio en coño.

\- eres tan jodidamente hermosa – Dimitri decía en oído mientras me introducía su gruesa polla – y eres solo mía – no dije nada, yo no era muy experta hablando, él me la metió toda y yo deje salir un grito de placer – eso grita Rose. Que todo el mundo se dé cuenta que el único que te hace gritar soy yo – amaba como me hablaba era tan varonil y posesivo – que se enteren de que tienes dueño – sabía que lo decía refiriéndose al hombre de la barra.

El continúo follando conmigo. Esto no era hacer el amor, esto era follar como conejos y lo amaba. El me lo hacía duro pero suave sin ir a lastimar al bebe, este hombre no solo era sexi, sino que también era un dios en la cama, fue privilegiado con dedos agiles y una lengua que ni para que te cuento…

\- mi coño, mi polla dentro de él – decía en mi oído, yo sentía el sudor por mi cuerpo como él seguía empujando en mi – Dilo Rose. Di que eres mia.

\- soy tuya – no salió más duro que un susurro. El aumento su paso golpeando en ese lugar mágico.

\- más duro, di que eres mia, di que tu delicioso y apretado coño es mío – escuchar hablar así me excitaba mucho más. No dije nada sentí como el orgasmo me golpeaba pero él se detuvo antes de dejarme llegar – Di que eres mia o no te dejare llegar Rose – siguió con su tortura. Paraba cada vez que mi orgasmo me iba a golpear. No aguante más y grite que creo que hasta en Rusia me escucharon.

\- SOY TUYA. DIOS TODO LO MIO ES TUYO – él sonrió con satisfacción y me dio el alivio que mi cuerpo tanto pidió encontrando el suyo en el proceso.

\- no he terminado contigo – Dimitri camino por la habitación y me puso a cuatro patas sobre el mueble – te lo hare desde atrás Rose, quiero que te sujetes bien del respaldo y no te sueltes – hice lo que me dijo. Apreté mi agarre en el mueble y él me entro duro y si aviso.

Sentí un poco de dolor pero sabía que era normal no importa cuántas veces lo habíamos hecho Dimitri la tenía grande y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de dolor al inicio. Vi por el gran ventanal la hermosa vista ante mí, mientras mi marido me lo hacía desde atrás. Era tan erótico tan irreal. No tenía razonamiento lo único que podía pensar era….

…. Que placer. Qué momento, que hombre Dios mío….

Nuestros cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor. Mi cabello estaba emparamado y podía sentir la piel pegajosa de Dimitri en mi trasero. No había sonido solo el que emitía sus bolas al golpear con mi húmedo coño. Por mis muslos caía nuestro fluidos. De lo duro que me la estaba metiendo podía sentirla en mi estómago…

Mi cuerpo no aguanto más. Mi orgasmo exploto y llegue con un gran grito de placer. Mi cuerpo dolía y se sentía como gelatina pero Dimitri aún no estaba saciado. Él me tomo, me llevo y me puso sobre el bar y sin previo aviso me volvió a llenar, mi cuerpo no aguantaba mas por mis mejillas caían lagrimas pero no era de dolor era de todo el placer que estaba sintiendo. Dimitri enterró sus cabeza en mi pecho y comenzó a besar mis tetas por cada penetrada mordía duro mi pezón. El dolor mezclado con el placer era la mejor combinación. Me deje caer en la barra mis manos no podían más. Con cada embestida mi cuerpo resbalada por el sudor sobre el mármol. Mis tetas brincaban y eso a Dimitri le gustaba. Su cara se contrajo en el placer y sentí un líquido caliente llenándome yo misma me entregue al placer y llegue junto a mi sexi e insaciable esposo. El callo sobre y no recuerdo mas todo se volvió negro….

Abrí mis ojos, por un delicioso olor inundando mis fosas nasales, la habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz y pude ver que afuera ya estaba oscuro, busque la fuente del olor y no tuve que ir muy lejos, mi sexi esposo estaba parado en el balcón y la brisa acariciaba su rico aroma.

Me levante e hice una mueca de dolor. Dimitri cumplió su palabra todo me dolía pero después de pensar en el sexo tan alucinante que tuvimos valió la pena. Envolví mi cuerpo en una sábana y fui hasta donde estaba mi esposo.

Él estaba parado en el balcón sosteniéndose de los barandales de acero y miraba la preciosa ciudad de Córdoba bajo la luz de la luna. Vi lo que llevaba puesto y casi me derrito. Tenía bermudas color caqui combinados con una camisa blanca con las mangas enrolladas. Se veía tan sexi, él no me sintió llegar estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Yo enrede mis manos en por su cintura y apoye mi cabeza en su espalda. Él se volteo y me tomo en sus brazos.

\- buenas noches dormilona.

\- buenas noches – dije ahogando un bostezo - ¿Por qué estás tan guapo? – pregunte.

\- por que iremos a cenar y luego a tomar algo. Sé cuánto amas esta ciudad de noche.

\- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – pregunte, el me dedico una sonrisa y quitando un mechón de mi cabello hablo.

\- en que cada año debemos venir aquí – él nos volteo y ahora yo estaba entre la varando y él – cuando tengamos problemas venir y recordar porque nos amamos – él me beso en el hombro desnudo – quiero que este sea nuestro lugar Rose. El lugar donde podamos escapar tú y yo y ser solo eso, nosotros dos.

-¿qué pasa con cacahuate? – Dimitri se rio. El aun no podía cree que le haya puesto cacahuate a nuestro hijo pero en mi defensa puedo decir que eso era lo que parecía la primera vez que lo vi.

\- encontraremos un lugar que sea de los tres, pero este será solo tuyo y mío – él me volteo por lo que ahora nos podíamos mirar a la cara – no porque vallamos hacer padres no quiere decir que dejamos de ser marido y mujer. Tendremos tiempo con nuestro bebe, pero también tendremos el tiempo para ti y para mí. Sé que con un bebe es difícil ya que ocupan todo nuestro tiempo pero eso no significa que nuestra vida llego ahí. Nuestro hijo debe ser un bendición y no una cohibición – Dimitri tenía razón. No podemos olvidarnos de nosotros porque así nunca llegaríamos lejos – te prometo Rose que no caeremos en la rutina y siempre al final del día encontraremos nuestro pequeño pedacito de cielo – esa palabra me recordaron a mi abuela en un sueño o algo que fue real no sabría decir bien que era, pero si sé que cuando escuche esas palabras ella era la que me las decía, decía que yo era su pedacito de cielo y sabía a ciencia cierta que Dimitri era el mío.

\- Te amo Dimitri – me empine y picotee sus labios.

\- y yo Roza ahora y hasta la eternidad – él me beso como dos amantes enamorados – ahora ve y organízate saldremos a cenar.

Entre en el cuarto y deje caer la sabana. Me fui directo al baño y tome una ducha rápida lavando todo el sudor y el cloro de la piscina. Pase mis manos por mi abdomen y sonreí. Mi estómago había comenzado a crecer y ya se sentía duro. Dimitri estaba dichoso cada noche le leía a nuestro hijo, le cantaba una canción o simplemente hablaba con él y le decía cuanto lo amábamos. Era hermoso.

Él seguía insistiendo en que era una niña y el otro día caminando por las calles de Córdoba pasamos junto a una tienda de bebe y él no sé resistió y entro. La tienda era hermosa y tenía todo lo que un bebe necesitaba. Pensé que solo quería mirar pero no fue así. El hombre se emocionó mucho y compro mamelucos, teteros, y una muñeca de peluche muy parecía a mí, con piel almendra y cabellos marrones. Yo me reí de su emoción y no dije nada en mi interior tan bien pensaba que era una niña pero no sabríamos hasta llegar a america.

Termine mi ducha y salí. Aplique un poco de crema contra las estrías y peine mi cabello para dejarlo secar al aire. De nuestro armario saque un vestido maxi color crema y una sandalia romanas sin tacón, me lo puse y este abrazo mi cuerpo mostrando mi pequeño bulto. Me aplique un poco de maquillaje y estaba lista.

Dimitri se decidió por un restaurante llamado el churrasco. El restaurante me recordó un poco a la arquitectura mexicana pero como siempre con su toque español, otra cosa que me encanto del sitio es que era algo privado y acogedor.

Escogimos una mesa para dos en la parte descubierta, en el centro de este había una fuente como con un niño en la parte superior. Como la mayoría de la arquitectura española el restaurante estaba formado por pilares en forma de arco.

Dimitri me ayudo a tomar asiento y él tomo el del otro lado. El lugar estaba lleno, mire a mí alrededor y pude ver que la mayoría de las mesas estaban llenas por familia o grupos de amigos sonreí ante eso. Una camarera se nos acercó con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro.

\- buenas noches mi nombre es Allie, que gustan tomar – mire a la chica y me agrado al instante. La mujer ante mí era trigueña con cabellos negros hasta la cintura y una figura para morirse, la mujer era hermosa. Pude ver que estaba vestida con el traje típico de camarera pero se le veía muy bien. A su lado izquierdo tenía la placa que la identifica esta decía Allie C. la mujer me agrado.

Dimitri me miro y yo sonreí. Sabía que él no entendía mucho español por lo cual yo le traduje.

\- ¿que desea tomar cariño?

\- una cerveza – él me dijo y yo me volví hacia la chica.

\- él tendrá una cerveza y a mi gustaría un jugo de naranja por favor.

\- enseguida señora – ella se fue y volví a mi esposo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- que me siento perdido cuando hablas. No me gusta no entender lo que dicen a mi alrededor - Dimitri dijo quejándose como un niño pequeño.

\- te puedo enseñar a hablarlo si quieres – propuse – no es tan difícil una vez que le coges la táctica.

\- eso me gustaría mucho – el tomo mi mano y beso mis argollas. La morena volvió con nuestras bebidas y yo hice el pedido de la comida.

\- mi esposo quiere la carne con papas gratinadas y espárragos y para mi encantaría un plato de paella – Allie anoto todo en un agenda y con una sonrisa se fue. La chica me agrado y más que todo porque no babeaba por mi esposo como las demás.

La cena fue estupenda hablamos de todo un poco y comimos mucho, la comida era delicioso y la atención espectacular. Después de pagar la cuenta y salir fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Si esto era hermoso de día, de noche era otra historia. La ciudad estaba bañada por antigüedades y por historias. Cada calle era diferente a la otra y cada aroma era algo distinto.

Terminamos en un sitio llamado la posada de babylonia, era una disco entramos y por los alta voces se escuchaba ritmos latinos. La discoteca estaba a reventar por lo cual Dimitri se hizo paso entre la multitud y llego a la barra. Pido una cerveza para él y a mí me pidió un coctel sin alcohol. Les he dicho cuando amo a mi hombre.

Nuestra noche fue perfecta como lo había sido desde que llegamos. Esa noche hablamos de todo, bailamos al mejor ritmo latino y nos reímos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Nuestra luna de miel fue perfecta más que perfecta, nos quedamos en Córdoba 15 días y fueron los mejores 15 días de mi vida. Pero como todo lo bueno llega a su fin debíamos volver a casa. Mi embarazo debía estar controlado y ya era hora de ir a ver a Caroline.

Empacando las maletas no pude dejar de sentirme triste por deber dejar este paraíso pero tenía la esperanza de volver cada año. Después de todo este era nuestro sitio privado solo de mi esposo y yo.

\- Roza acompáñame – Dimitri me tendió la mano y me llevo a la terraza. Divisamos todo la ciudad y sus luces. El día se estaba perdiendo en el horizonte pintando el cielo de un rico naranja. Dimitri me abrazo y comenzó a frotar mi pequeño bulto – Te amo Sra. Belikov – él dijo sin dejar de acariciar mi estómago.

\- Te amo Sr. Belikov – nos quedamos en el balcón hasta que la noche callo pintando el cielo de negro. Un día mas que había pasado. Una historia más que contar en el futuro. Esa noche Dimitri me hizo el amor bajo las estrellas recordándome cuanto me amaba…


	44. 5 meses después

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **Capítulo41 (5 meses después)**

 **PDVD**

Mojado… y mucho ruido….

Eso es lo que siento, me remuevo en la cama y miro el despertado son las 3:00 de la mañana. Me volteo y miro a mi lado, Rose no está, de inmediato me incorporo. Levanto las mantas y puedo ver un gran charco húmedo sobre las mantas. Me levanto de inmediato pero no puedo verla por ningún lado. El único reflejo que entra en la habitación es la luz de la luna.

\- Dimitriiii – Rose grita desde el baño. No lo pienso mucho y en dos segundos estoy en el baño.

Rose está apoyada de la gran bañera y se sostiene su muy grande estómago, en su hermoso rostro se dibuja un mueca de dolor. Ella me ve entrar y con un asentimiento de cabeza ya se lo que significa… ¡MI HIJO ESTA EN CAMINO!

No lo pienso, corro rápido a nuestro armario me pongo unos vaqueros, una polo y zapatos. Tomo un vestido materno para Rose. Se lo lleve al baño y pensé que necesitaría ayuda pero no, ella me mando al cuarto del bebe a buscar sus cosas. Estaba reacio a dejarla pero teníamos que ahorrar tiempo.

Corrí al final del pasillo y entre en la puerta de madera blanca. La habitación de nuestro bebe la habían terminado la semana pasada. Justo a tiempo. Tome la pañalera y una manta, corrí de nuevo a nuestra habitación y Rose ya estaba vestida.

\- ve mételo en el auto y luego vienes por mí – sabía que tenía que mantener la calma en esta situación. Corrí por todo el pasillo y baje las escalera de dos en dos. Siempre ame esta casa desde que la adquirimos pero ahora me parecía eterno caminar por sus largos pasillos. Logre llegar a uno de los carros no me fije bien cuál de todos eran y eche la bolsa en el asiento de atrás.

Cuando volví por Rose ella tenía su cara desencajada por el dolor, no me gustaba verla así, me rompía el corazón pero también tenía presente de que pronto terminaría.

\- ven vamos – la tome al estilo nupcial y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

\- llego la hora, seremos padres – no pude evitar dejar de esbozar una sonrisa, llego la hora que tanto habíamos querido.

La mentí con delicadeza y abroche su cinturón, mi corazón se sentía a mil. No importa cuántos controles prenatales tuvimos, nada me preparo para este día, tenía una mezcla de emoción y miedo de lo que le puede pasar a Rose.

\- Dimitri respira – ella dijo sobando su gran barriga, echaría de menos esa barriga pero al menos tendría la alegría que hay dentro de ella.

\- ¿te sientes bien? – sabia por mi hermana que las mujeres que están a punto de dar a luz se convierte por completo y no quieres estar cerca, pero Rose no es así, ella estaba calmada.

\- no te puedo mentir, duele como un infierno, pero sé muy bien que si me pongo a gritar y quejarme me dolerá más - mire a mi esposa y no puedo creer que esa es la misma Rose que conocí, ahora era más madura y mucho pero mucho más hermosa. Si es que eso era posible.

Después de nuestra luna de miel sorprendí a Rose con una nueva casa. Ella pensó que viviríamos en la casa a la cual la lleve en nuestra primera cita pero sabía muy bien que ella no estaba muy feliz de vivir en ella. Al final yo había comprado esa casa para vivir con Tasha. Por eso la vendí y mande a construir una nueva, quería que al llegar de nuestra luna de miel podríamos llegar a nuestro hogar.

La construcción de la casa se tomó dos meses y medio. Era de tres niveles con pisos de mármol y pilares en forma de arco. La casa tenía 10 habitaciones cada una con su baño privado. Una biblioteca, sala de cinema, gimnasio, Piscina, cancha de tenis y una gran hectárea alrededor llena de árboles frutales.

Rose ha hecho un gran trabajo en estos últimos 5 meses, ella ha sido todo lo que había podido pedir y más. Cada rincón de la casa esta cálidamente decorado. Amo llegar del trabajo y encontrar a mi muy embarazada esposa con una sonrisa en su cara y una cena deliciosa. Otra cosa que amaba de mi hogar era el olor. Siempre que pensaba en casa se me venían a la mente galletas y pasteles…. Mi vida era perfecta y ahora se le sumaria alguien más.

Llegue a la clínica y Caroline ya nos estaba esperando con un silla de ruedas. Ayude a Rose a sentarse y esta hizo un mueca… odio verla así.

\- Rose ¿Qué tan espaciadas están las contracciones? – pregunto Caroline llevándonos a una habitación privada.

\- cada dos minutos – dije, Rose no podía ni hablar. Caroline detuvo la silla y me miro no creyendo lo que acabo de decir.

\- si eso es así, tendrás suerte Rose, este bebe quiere salir ya.

\- pues sácamelo ya Joder – hay va los cambios de humor y las palabrotas.

\- necesito que te pongas esto y así podre ver que tan dilatada estas – Caroline paso una bata de hospital. Yo la tome y ayude a Rose a salir de su vestido y le amarre la bata de hospital – ahora Dimitri ayúdala a acostarse en la camilla – hice lo que me dijo y Rose dejo caer su cabeza sobre la almohada – Rose necesito que abras bien tus piernas – Yo no me moví de donde estaba. A toda hora sostenía la mano de Rose, quería que ella supiera que estaba en cada paso con ella.

Caroline inserto su mano y Rose se estremeció apretando duro mi mano – bueno Rose estas en 8, te pondré la epidural, dos centímetros más y llegara la hora de pujar – Caroline saco la mano que tenía dentro del cuerpo de mi mujer y salió por la puerta. Yo acomode de nuevo a Rose y sobe su cabello sedoso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Podía ver en la cara de Rose el dolor que tenía. Pero me sorprendió lo serena que estaba. Pensé que ella me gritaría y diría lo bastardo que era y que por mi culpa ella estaba allí, pero no fue todo lo contrario ella solo tomo mi mano y nunca la soltó.

\- ¿Has pensando en un nombre? -Rose pregunto.

\- tengo uno en mente, pero te lo diré en cuanto llegue él bebe – ella asintió no queriendo hablar más. Mire el reloj en la pared de la habitación y vi que eran las 4:00 de la mañana. En esas entro Caroline con una jeringa en su mano.

\- Rose necesito que te sientes y te encorves un poco, y por nada del mundo te valla a mover – ayude a Rose a tomar la posición que necesitaba. Vi como Caroline insertaba la aguja junto a su columna vertebral y Rose apretó mi mano…. Eso debe dolor – ahora si Rose esto calmara el dolor, aun que te debo admitir que tienes suerte, eres primeriza y has dilatado bastante rápido, si sigues así antes de las 6 de la mañana ese bebe llegara al mundo.

\- creo que eso es lo mejor que más has dicho – Rose tenía una cara pacífica. Sabía que ya no tenía dolor.

\- volveré en unos minutos y veré que tan avanzada estas – con eso Caroline salió por la puerta.

\- ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?

\- no, por favor no me dejes – ella se aferró más a mi mano – además solo quiero que tu estés presente cuando nazca – me senté a su lado haciéndola saber que no iría a ningún lado. Roza cerro sus ojos descansando. Nunca la había visto en tanto dolor y eso a mí me… Destrozaba…

Mientras miraba a Rose descansar no pude dejar de pensar lo que ha sido nuestras vidas, si hace un año me hubieran dicho que hoy estaría aquí sosteniendo la mano de mi esposa mientras ella daba a luz me hubiera reído.

Mi vida antes de Rose era frívola y vacía y Rose llego para cambiar eso. El matrimonio para mí nunca fue ni siquiera una opción y los niños sí que menos… pero siempre llega esa persona a tu vida que cambia todo y le pone sentido.

Cuando era más joven pensaba que los cuentos de hadas son solo eso cuentos inexistentes creados por personas sin oficio que tenían que ocupar su tiempo en algo. Pero ahora mirando esos pensamientos me dan ganas de reír ya que yo tengo mi cuento de hadas, tengo mi propia princesa y un paquete de amor que falta minutos para poder apreciar en mis brazos.

\- Dimitriiii – Rose gimió a mi lado, volví mi atención a ella y vi que su mueca de dolor se profundizo – necesito pujar – ella me agarro fuerte de la mano casi aplastándomela.

\- Rose espera un momento – toque el boten de emergencia y un minuto después entro Caroline y dos enfermeras.

\- ¿te sientes bien Rose?

\- Necesito pujar – fue todo lo que logro decir. Su rostro era cada vez más rojo y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una leve capa de sudor. Caroline levanto su bata y metió su mano mirando que tan dilatada estaba.

\- Rose, quiero que me escuches muy bien – vi como dos enfermas le ponían a Caroline una bata con muñequitos – cuando diga pujar tú lo harás, ok – ella se posiciono sobre sus piernas y yo tome la mano de mi esposa – vamos Rose empuja

\- Ahhh – sentí el agarre de Rose en mi mano y de cómo sus argollas se clavaban en mi piel.

\- Muy bien – Caroline dijo, el pecho de Rose subía y bajaba con violencia y en sus ojos habían lagrimas…

Rose pujo por no sé cuánto tiempo, pero sí sé que ella estaba cansada y si seguía así no tardaría en perder el conocimiento.

\- Rose, necesito un último esfuerzo, veo la cabeza un último empuje y él bebe abra llegado.

\- Dimitri no puedo más – ella lloraba, yo baje mis labios y bese su frente.

\- un último esfuerzo Rose y te prometo que todo habrá acabado – vi como mi mujer tomo una inhalación profunda y como utilizo su última gota de energía y pujo con todo lo que su cuerpo dio.

Pude ver como Carolina tomo algo y lo jalo, y Rose dejo de pujar, todo ocurrió en cámara lenta vi como Caroline entregaba una pequeña criatura para que la envolvieran en una manta y segundos después el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida lleno las cuatro paredes.

\- ¿papá quiere cortar el cordón? – Caroline ofreció pasándome unas tijeras, yo solté la mano de Rose y camine con paso tembloroso, en los brazos de la doctora estaba mi pequeña muestra de amor. Tome las tijeras y corte el cordón. No pude ver mucho él bebe ya que se lo llevaron a limpiarlo, volví al lado de Rose y pude ver lo cansada que estaba.

\- ¿está bien? – Rose pregunto a nadie en partícula. Caroline apareció con un paquete envuelto en una manta rosada y la puso sobre el pecho de Rose.

\- ella esta perfecta. Pesa 5 libras y mide 49 cm, es una niña muy sana – no escuche mas vi como Rose sostenía nuestra pequeña hija en sus brazos lagrimas caían por el rostro de Roza como acariciaba el rostro de nuestro pequeño angel.

\- es perfecta – mi esposa susurro, yo me incline un poco y cuando pude ver a mi pequeña bebe lagrimas caían por mis propios ojos, era la cosita más perfecta que podía existir.

Era la combinación perfecta de Rose y yo, mi bebe tenia labios rosados y cabellos marrones idénticos a los de su madre, pero su piel bronceada era igual a la mia, pase mi dedo por su mejilla suave y ella me busco, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mi respiración se detuvo, ella había sacado mis ojos chocolate, desde este momento ella ya me tenía alrededor de su dedo meñique.

\- ¿Como la llamaremos? – Rose pregunto mirándome a los ojos. Yo ya sabía cómo quería llamar a mi pequeño angel.

\- Amelia – dije mirando a Rose – Amelia Belikov.

\- me encanta – Rose dijo mirándome con sus ojos brillantes, ella la dejo en su pecho y llevo sus manos a su cuello sacando el relicario que le había dado en Rusia, y vi como se lo ponía en el cuello de nuestra hija – ahora siempre tendrás a Papá y Mamá en ti mi pequeño angel – ella dijo besando a nuestra hija en la cabeza, la escena era lo más hermoso que podía presenciar, mis dos chicas eran hermosas – ¿quieres sostenerla? – no dude, la tome con temor pero rápidamente desapareció cuando la pequeña se acomodó en mi pecho y apoyo su pequeña cabecita en el. Supe que ella siempre estaría protegida.

\- Bueno papás, ¿hemos decidido ya un nombre para esta hermosa criatura?- una enferma pregunto.

\- Amelia Belikov – dijo mi esposa.

\- es hermoso – la enferma anoto algo en una pulsera y se la puso en el tobillo de mi bebe – ahora necesito llevarme a la bebe para su primera vacuna y luego la traeré para la alimentación – entregue a mi pequeña a la enferma que la tomo con delicadeza - Sra. Belikov ¿alimentara a la bebe o le dará formula? – mire a Rose, nosotros ya habíamos tenido esa charla.

\- le dare pecho los primeros 6 meses – Rose dijo, nosotros nos habíamos informado que los primero 6 meses es cuando la leche maternas es más necesaria para su desarrollo.

\- está bien en unos segundos volvemos – la enfermera salió y yo me senté de nuevo al lado de mi esposa.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunte sobando su cabello.

\- como si un auto me hubiera pasado por encima – me reí de esto, traer un ser humano al mundo debe ser falta - ¿Qué día es hoy? – rose pregunto. Saque mi móvil y vi la fecha.

\- 14 de septiembre – dije y Rose abrió los ojos -¿Qué pasa? ¿Que está mal? – me alarme un poco. Tal vez ella estaba en el dolor.

\- Dimitri un día mas y nace en tu cumpleaños – no había notado eso mañana, sería mi cumpleaños. - así que… - Rose tomo mi mano y bateo sus pestañas como cada vez que quería algo – Amelia cuenta como regalo de cumpleaños ¿verdad? – solté una carcajada. Rose y su lógica.

\- se puede decir que si – dije besando su frente. – ahora duerme un poco.

\- está bien, te amo Dimitri – ella cerro sus hermosos ojos.

\- te amo más Roza….

…

\- Rose despierta – moví el hombro de mi esposa. Amelia había acabado de llegar a la habitación y necesitaba que su madre la alimentase. – Amelia está aquí – no fue sino que escuchara el nombre y de inmediato abrió los ojos.

-¿Dónde está?

\- aquí – la enfermera le paso él bebe a Rose y una sonrisa de dibujo en su sonrisa.

Vi como Rose bajo su bata dejando al descubierto el pecho, ella llevo a Amelia y esta metió su pezón en su boquita, me quede maravillado como vi a mi hija alimentarse de su madre. Yo me senté en la parte de atrás y Rose se apoyó en mi pecho y continuo dándole de comer a nuestra hija.

\- es hermosa – ella exclamó con ternura.

\- ella es perfecta – bese su cabello – como su mamá.

\- te la imaginas cuando tenga 17 y lleve su novio a la casa – mi cuerpo se tensó nadie iba a tocar a mi niña.

\- nada de chicos hasta los 30 ni muchos menos sexo – dije.

\- vamos Dimitri no seas hipócrita – Rose me reprendió pero esta vez no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer. – cómo puedes negar a tu hija algo que a ti te gusta tanto. Por no hablar que tú lo hiciste conmigo y yo tenía 18 – ella tenía un punto pero no iba a ganar esta. A mi niña nadie la toca.

\- es diferente, ella es mi hija y nadie le hará daño.

\- así, ¿entonces que soy yo?

\- mi esposa y yo no te hare daño.

\- así que pretendes que sea una ermitaña y no tenga ni amigos – la palabra ''amigos'' causo dejarme salir un gruñido.

\- no lo sé, cuando llegue la época hablaremos de eso – dije – conozco a los hombres y solo quieren una sola cosa.

\- el ladrón juzga por su condición – Rose dijo en un murmullo.

\- te escuche ¿lo sabes? ¿Verdad?

\- si Dimitri ese era el plan – ella se quedó callada y después de pensar algo hablo – pero el caso es que no la vas a poder mantener en una cajita de cristal, ella va a crecer y ser auto suficiente y va a llegar el día en que se ira de nuestro lado – Rose tenía razón.

\- lo sé, pero quiero que vivamos el ahora y en este ahora no hay chicos – bese su cabello y así de la conversación por terminado. Amelia aún seguía pegada del pecho de su madre chupando con entusiasmo ¡Valla que apetito el de mi hija! - al menos ya sabemos que tendrá tu apetito – bromee con mi esposa.

\- si esperemos no dejarte en la quiebra.

\- Rose si tu guardarropas no me ha dejado en la quiebra, no creo que los alimentos lo haga – mi mujer dejo salir una risa. Ella sabía que tengo razón.

\- en mi defensa, siempre tengo que estar hermosa – ella se dio media vuelta a lo que su cuerpo podía y me beso en la mandíbula.

\- Roza siempre esta hermosa, además te prefiero sin ropa.

\- me estás diciendo que solo me amas por mi cuerpo – Rose exclamo con fingido enojo

\- en parte por ella – puse mis manos en sus caderas – eso es solo la cereza del pastel – bese su cuello y la sentí estremecerse.

\- bueno cariño, tendrás que aguantar por 6 semanas hasta que puedas volver a estar dentro de mí – golpe bajo pero era real.

\- encontrare mi manera de estar contigo.

\- lo que digas insaciable – Amelia soltó el seno de su madre indicándonos de que estaba satisfecha - ¿quieres hacerla eructar? – Rose pregunto.

\- me encantaría – me levante y tome a Amelia. La puse en mi pecho y su cabecita en mi hombro. Con una mano sostuve su cabecita ya que ella no tenía equilibrio y con la otra comencé a dar golpecitos suaves hasta que se escuchó un eructo demasiado tierno para su propio bien.

Vi que Rose estaba tratando de mantener sus ojos abierto pero yo sabía muy bien lo agotada que estaba, mire el reloj y vi que eran las 10 de la mañana. Yo mismo estaba cansado.

Puse a Amelia en la mitad de la cama de Hospital y Rose acurro a su lado. Me quite los zapatos, la chaqueta y me metí al otro lado de la cama posando un brazo sobre el cuerpo de mi hija. Rose puso su mano sobre la mia y me miro a los ojos.

Mire a los ojos de la mujer que me había dado todo. Me dio su inocencia, su amor y su vida por mí y hoy en día sigue dándome. Hoy me dio a la mayor alegría que un ser humano podía pedir…. Rose cerro sus ojos y supe que ella ya no estaba más aquí.

Mientras miraba a mi esposa y a mi hija dormir no pude dejar de pensar los caminos que hay en la vida. No hace ni un año yo iba por el camino de la destrucción no conocía el amor ni mucho menos el verdadero valor de la vida. Y luego llego una adolecente con cabellos marrones y piel almendrada y puso mi mundo al revés.

Si hoy en día me preguntaran que si los cuentos de hadas son reales, yo diría ''si'' sin pensarlo. Los cuentos son los más real que hay en este mundo y yo tuve la suerte de encontrar mi '' felices para siempre'' al lado de la mujer más perfecta del mundo.

Sé que los caminos no serán fáciles y que habrá más de una piedra con la cual tropezar pero mientras Amelia y Rose sostenga mi mano todo lo puedo lograr. Cerré mis ojos y agradecí al mismo Dios al que hace tantos meces le rogué por la vida de mi mujer… pero la diferencia es que hoy agradecía por la vida, por el amor y por el futuro que me dio. Le agradecía por haber traído a america a una mujer como Rose y sobre todo le agradecía por poner a esa adolecente de vestido elegante y tacones altos en mi vida aquella noche no hace tanto tiempo….

\- Las amo vida mia – bese a mis dos mujeres y me acomode en mi lugar, cerré mis ojos y me deje caer en un mundo de los sueños en el cual reinaban mi amada esposa y nuestro pequeño paquete de alegría….

Fin.

 _ **Oh por Dios llore con este capítulo pero como vieron este fue el fin. Abra un epilogo y se publicara en el trascurso de esta semana.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron, a las que estuvieron presentes con sus comentarios y a las que no pero que igual revisaron cada capítulo. Por ustedes y su apoyo fue que esta historia saliera adelante, para mi es triste terminarla pero como digo '' todo lo bueno llega a su fin'' pero habrá una nueva historia y se publicara el mismo día en suba el epilogo de este.**_

 _ **Mis amores de verdad que me quedo corta de palabras para expresar mi gratitud por sus comentarios y bellos mensajes, cuando comencé esta historia nunca pensé llegar a 50 revisiones pero mira las sorpresas de la vida llegue a un poco más de 100, eso para mí es reconfortante… espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado como fue del mío….**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos aplastantes a cada una y espero contar con su apoyo con mi próxima historia…. ¡NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA!**_


	45. EPILOGO

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo Vampire Academy.**

 **EPILOGO**

 **PDVD**

Entre en una gran casa, en mi casa, en mi hogar, en el que he compartido con Roza por más de cuatro años. Esta casa era una preciosidad tenía pisos de mármol y grandes paredes, a todo el frente de la gran puerta se posaba un gran árbol de navidad y en su punta era la estrella más gran que había visto.

La casa olía a galletas y comida, delicioso. Camine un poco más y fui al gran árbol. Este estaba decorado con bolas de todos los colores; unas hechas en casa y otras compradas. Camine un poco más allá y llegue al gran salón. Allí había otro árbol más grande aun, sonreí, mis mujeres amaban la navidad.

Mire alrededor del salón y pude ver muñecas y juegos de té por doquier. Mire por las grandes ventas y pude ver como la nieve caía sobre los grandes muñecos de nieves. Y demasiadas luces… si mi hija tiene la misma obsesión por la navidad que su madre.

Subí por las grandes escalera y camine a nuestras habitación… ah nuestra habitación ese era mi lugar favorito en el mundo, el lugar donde tenía tantos secretos y recuerdos con mi esposa. Mi hermosa esposa.

Deje caer el maletín y me quite los zapatos. Hoy fue un día agotador pero cuando tenía días así mi única esperanza era volver a casa con mi amada familia. Me solté un poco la corbata y me tire en nuestra gran cama con sabanas de satén. Cerré mis ojos para descansarlo y estaba a punto de quedarme dormido cuando escuché un ruido.

Eso me hizo olvidarme de lo cansado que estaba, me levante y salí de nuestra habitación, el pasillo de mi casa estaba iluminado y por donde uno mirara había decoraciones la mayoría hechas por una niña de tres años. Llegue al final del pasillo y me fije en la puerta morada con flores.

Vi que la puerta estaba entre abierta y por el orificio se escapaba la luz tenue de la habitación, con pasos cautelosos me acerqué y vi que pasaba adentro. Mire la habitación y sonreí, esta habitación era digna de una princesa. Estaba pintada de rosado y con muchas hadas en sus paredes. Sus pisos estaban cubiertos por un tapete de princesas y los armarios estaban lleno de muñecas, maquillajes y su armario… Dios ni hablar de su armario, a veces pensaba que tenía más ropa que su madre y eso es mucho decir.

Mis ojos se posaron en la cama con respaldo en forma de corona, en la mitad de la cama se posaba una hermosa niña de tres años con el cabello marrón rizado y labios rosados iguales a los de la mujer que le leía, pero sus ojos chocolate eran idénticos a los míos al igual que su color de piel, mi niña, mi perfecta niña era hermosa.

Amelia saltaba de arriba abajo emocionada por el cuento que la hermosa mujer sentada en la silla mecedero le leía – otra vez mami – dijo Amelia emocionada. Vi que Roza bajo en libro y le dedico una sonrisa dulce a nuestra hija.

\- no Amelia es demasiado tarde, además ya es hora de dormir – los ojitos de mi princesa se aguaron y su labio comenzó a temblar. Roza tomo a nuestra hija y la sentó en su regazo.

\- pero papá aun no regresa.

\- ¿quieres esperarlo? – pregunto mi bella esposa. Amelia movió su cabeza en aprobación y cuando iba a hablar sus ojos se dirigieron en la puerta y me vio. Con mucho esfuerzo salto del regazo de su madre y corrió hacia mí.

\- PAPIII – su entusiasmo me calentaba el corazón. Me agache hasta estar a su altura y la tome en mis brazos dándole un abrazo de oso.

\- Hola princesa – bese su cabello – ¿cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Has sido buena con mamá?

\- si Papi – ella se volteo a su madre y con ojos de perrito pregunto – ¿cierto que he sido buena mami?

\- si princesa – mi esposa rectifico – la mejor.

\- ves papi, he sido la mejor niña del mundo.

\- lo se pequeña – bese su mejilla y la solté.

\- Papi, mami he ayudo hacer la calta a santa ¿quieres verla? – sus ojitos chocolate brillaban con emoción, tenía la mirada a la que nunca era capaz de decir que no.

\- me encantaría – no termine de decir las palabras y Amelia ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

Volví mi atención a mi hermosa esposa y nuevamente al igual que todos los días me quede maravillado frente a la criatura que tenía enfrente de mí. Rose no había cambiado nada en estos tres años, su cabello seguía largo hasta sus caderas y su piel tersa igual que el día en que la conocí. Y su cuerpo Dios su cuerpo seguía igual de sexi que siempre con la diferencia que sus senos tienen una talla más después del nacimiento de Amelia.

\- y para la nosotros no hay saludo – dijo Rose desde la mecedora donde se encontraba sentada con una manta que le cubría todo el torso. La tome de su mano para ayudarla a parar, cuando ella se levantó de su cuerpo callo la manta mostrando su más que enorme estómago. Puse mi mano sobre él y la acaricien mientras besaba sus suaves labios, ella paso las manos por mi cuello y me devolvió el beso dejándome sin aliento.

\- hola a ti también – ella dijo recuperando el aliento. - ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-agotador pero productivo – musite en sus labios - ¿y el tuyo?

\- bien hoy tuve cita – ella se sentó en la cama de Amelia y yo me puse entre sus piernas – y nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos teniendo.

\- espera – dije confundido – ¿eso no era el próximo mes?

\- sí, pero hoy me practicaron una ecografía y se dejaron ver – ella dijo mordiéndose el labio. Yo la mire un segundo entendiendo sus palabras _se dejaron ver…_ mis ojos se abrieron cuando entendí el significado.

\- como que se dejaron… ¿estamos teniendo… - Rose asintió y yo no cabía de la dicha – estamos tiendo gemelos – lo probé en mi lengua y me cuerpo se calentó de solo saber aquella noticia.

\- si amor – Rose se inclinó y beso – tendremos gemelos.

\- ¿y qué son?

\- estamos teniendo dos niños – me sentí más feliz que nunca, después de que Amelia cumplió los dos años decidimos buscar otro bebe con la esperanza de que fuera un niño para formar la parejita pero la vida una vez mas no premio no con una alegría si no con dos.

\- ¿Amelia lo sabe? – mi pequeño angel no se había tomado muy bien lo del embarazo de su madre ya que un niño del jardín le dijo que al llegar el nuevo bebe todo el amor seria para él y no quedaría nada para ella. A un recuerdo que ese día Rose me tuvo que llamar a la oficina porque Amelia no dejaba de llorar. Como si déjala de querer fuera una opción, mi niña siempre seria mi niña.

\- dichosa – bueno eso es algo nuevo – ella fue a la consulta conmigo y cuando Caroline le dijo que estaría tiendo dos hermanitos, ella se puso feliz.

\- ¿sabes por qué ese cambio de pensamiento? – pregunte.

\- sí, le pregunte cuando la lleve a comer un helado – Rose tomo aire y me conto todo – Amelia no quería otra niña, ella piensa que si hay otra _pincesa_ dejaras de consentirla y yo dejare de jugar con ella – se me partió el corazón de solo pensar lo que pasaba en la cabeza de mi _pincesa_ – ella siente que si llega una nueva niña ya ninguno de los dos la amaremos y la dejaremos a un lado. Sabes cómo esa compañera suya – brevemente recordé a una de sus compañeras de jardín a los que sus padres no le prestan mucha atención por estar al pendiente de su hermano. Según Rose un día se dio cuenta de que era porque la pareja quería un niño al principio y les salió un niña y después de un nuevo embarazo les salió el niño olvídense por completo de su niña… es triste que hayan padres así, pero la realidad es que los hay – Dimitri me dolió verla así. Amelia de verdad cree que la dejaremos de amar – por las mejillas de mi esposa caían lagrimas yo la tome en mis brazos y le di consuelo.

\- Roza sabes que no será así, Amelia siempre será nuestra hija y la amaremos igual que a sus hermanos – la bese en su cabello – hablare con ella antes de que se duerma.

\- está bien – ella se limpió una lagrima y levanto su cabeza – creo que debemos bajar, ella nos está esperando.

Tome a mi esposa y salimos del cuarto de nuestra _pincesa._ Amelia a un no sabía pronunciar muy bien la ''R'' por lo cual decía '' _pincesa''_ y cuando jugamos yo era su _pincipe_ … amaba a mi hija.

Cuando, llegado a la sala vi como Amelia comía unas galletas y estaba sentada en el gran sillón jugando con una muñeca que le compre hace ya varios años en nuestra luna de miel. Cuando nos vio entrar su carita se ilumino. Ella se hizo a un lado dándome espacio para sentarme yo solté la mano de mi esposa y me senté a su lado. Ella como siempre se subió a mi regazo y apoyo su carita en mi pecho como el primer día que la tuve en mis brazos.

\- mira papi, mi calta a santa – ella me paso una pedazo de hoja con mucho brillantina y yo la leí con detenía atención. Sabia Roza sostuvo su mano mientras la escribía ya que Amelia aun no sabía escribir…

La carta decía que quería muñecas, vestidos y un poni estaba a punto de termínala cuando en los dos renglones que quedan me hicieron aguar los ojos…. _Y también me gustaría tres carros, no son para mí son paras mis hermanitos pero como su hermana mayor debo enseñarles a jugar y mi mami me dijo los niños juegan con carros…_

Mi niña era un angel y aun que en su mente estaba la idea de que su madre y yo la dejaríamos de querer ella a un pensaba en sus hermanitos.

\- es una hermosa carta princesa – dije besando su coronita.

\- crees que santa pueda traerle regalos a los bebe – ella me miro con ojitos brilloso.

\- si princesa, santa se los traerá – dije.

\- ¿papi te puedo preguntar algo?

\- por supuesto cariño –ella se revolvió en su asiento tratando de acomodar las ideas en su mente, lo sabía porque cada vez que pensaba en algo arruaba la nariz como lo hacía su madre.

\- ¿me seguirás amando después de nacer los bebes? – mi corazón se partió al ver su carita triste, de verdad mi hija tenía esa idea demasiado incrustada en su mente. Vi que Rose se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a sobar los risos salvajes de Amelia.

\- Amelia así tu madre y yo tuviéramos 20 hijos te seguiríamos amando – en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa – además mamá no puede hacerlo sola, ella va a necesitar tu ayuda para cuidar a los bebes cuando no este.

\- ¿eso es cierto mami?

\- por supuesto cariño – Rose beso la punta de la nariz de su hija – siempre necesitare tu ayuda – Amelia nos dedicó una sonrisa completa que nos calentó el corazón.

-¿así que siempre seré tu _pincesa_? – dijo mirándome.

\- si Amelia siempre será mi niña y siempre te amare – tome el relicario de su cuello y se lo mostré – y nosotros siempre estaremos en tu corazón – ella tomo el relicario y le dio un besito, desde el día en nació nunca se lo quito…

\- te amo papi – ella me dio un beso descuidado en mi mejilla – te amo mami…

…

Cuando Salí del baño después de prepárame para la cama vi a mi muy embarazada esposa empacando los regalos de Amelia, nuestra cama estaba llena de cajas rosadas. Yo me senté por la parte de atrás y pase mis manos por su cintura descansándola sobre su abdomen.

\- creo que son demasiado regalos – Rose dijo pegando cinta en uno. Yo la bese en el cuello y hable.

\- creo que son los suficientes – no importaba cuanto Amelia tenia para mí nunca sería suficiente, si fuera por mi le daba el mundo entero.

\- este será su favorito – Rose mostro un castillo como el de la película de Aladdin, la película favorita de Amelia.

\- sí creo que los otros será nada al lado de este.

\- aun no entiendo como hiciste para conseguirlo.

\- tengo mis métodos – dije, a decir verdad no lo conseguí se me fui imposible encontrar un castillo de Aladdin de juguete por lo cual me toco mandarlo hacer.

\- en fin, valdrá la pena ver la cara sonriente de mi princesa – Rose tenía una sonrisa maternal en sus labios…

Después de empacar todo y meterlo bajo el árbol para que Amelia pensara que Santa había llegado en medio de la noche me acosté con mi esposa en mis brazos. Ella como siempre apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y yo pase mis manos por su cintura.

Nos quedamos en silencio nadie dijo nada no necesitábamos palabras para saber lo que sentíamos. Yo era el hombre más feliz del mundo mi vida había sido perfecta estos últimos cuatro años y ahora estaba mejorando, con dos niños encamino, creo no puedo pedir nada más.

Sentí la cama cambiar de peso y en dos segundos tenia a Rose sobre mí. Puse mis manos sobre sus muslos y ella se bajó a besarme, yo le devolví el beso igual de emocionado, ella me paso la lengua por el labio y luego me dio un mordisquito pidiendo entrada que más que emocionado se la di.

Sentí como ella bajaba las manos por mi pecho y llegando a la cinturilla de mis pantalones. Metió una mano y tomo mi polla erecta en su mano. Deje salir un gemido no importa cuántas veces lo hayamos hecho nunca me cansaba de hacerle el amor.

Ella me masturbo hasta tenerme totalmente hinchado y dispuesto – Te necesito – Rose musito besando mi cuello y mi pecho, yo nos cambien de posición y ahora estaba sobre ella pero sin descargar todo mi peso para no lastimar a los bebes.

\- me tienes – dije bajando las tiras de su pijama. Su pechos quedaron al descubiertos baje mis labios y tome un pezón. Rose dejo salir un gemido que me ínsito más. Seguí chupando y mordiendo hasta tenerlo duro como roca.

\- Dimitri por favor – ella suplico y yo le iba a dar lo que quería.

Subí su pijama dejándola hasta la mitad de su estómago, saque el pene de mi bóxer y comencé a lubricarme. Sentí un descarga por mi cuerpo de solo pensar lo que se sentía estar adentro de Rose. Uno pensara que después de tanto sexo y un parto Rose estaría demasiado abierta pero el caso es que no, su pequeño coño seguía siendo la cosa más deliciosa y apretada que podía existir.

Me fui deslizando hasta que la raíz de mis bolas chocó contra ella. Deje salir un silbido entre dientes. Quería llegar ya, sus paredes me abrazan, estaba tan caliente y húmeda que me hizo estremecer.

Comencé despacio y Rose comenzó a gemir, amaba esos sonido, los sonidos que me decía lo mucho que disfrutaba de mi cuerpo como yo el de ella – Mas rápido – ella dijo mirándome a los ojos. Obedecí y comencé a golpearla duro en su punto dulce.

De los labios de Rose salían muchas palabras demasiado sucias que hacían que me excitara mas… si eso era posible, sentía que me iba a correr, joder mi cuerpo necesitaba correrse duro y en el fondo de ella. Baje mi boca a su pecho sensible y comencé a chupárselos, baje un mano y estimule si hinchado clítoris y ese fue su fin.

Rose se corrió bañándome con sus jugos, al sentir sus paredes apretarme me deje venir con grandes ráfagas de espeso y caliente semen, mi garganta emitió un sonido brutal y me deje caer a un lado de la cama atrayendo a Rose conmigo.

\- Dios eso fue…. INCREIBLE – mi mujer exclamo satisfecha.

\- estamos para complacer Sra., Belikov – dije besando su cabello húmedo por el sudor.

\- de eso me doy cuenta Sr. Belikov – ella bostezo y supe que pronto se quedaría dormida por lo cual me levante y acomode su pijama y me puse la mia, sabía que Amelia vendría al instante después de levantarse.

\- Te amo Roza – dije besando a mi dulce esposa adormilada.

\- Te amo amor – me acomode a su lado y con ella en mis brazos me dormí plácidamente…

…

La cama se hundía y alguien me toca la cara con manos muy pequeñas. Sonreí, sabía a quién pertenecían esas manos me hice el dormido y puse sentir como Amelia brincaba para tratar de despertarme.

\- Papi, despierta es navidad – yo no hice ningún movimiento – Mami, papi no se quiere levantar.

\- pues hazle cosquillas a ver si no se levanta así – mi esposa sugirió tratando de esconder su sonrisa. Sentí como los deditos de mi hija de fueron a mi cuello y comenzó hacerme cosquillas, no aguante más y empecé a reírme – ves que funciono – Rose dijo.

Abrí mis ojos y sobre mi tenía un hermoso angel vestido con una pijama rosada de Princesa y en su cabecita descansaba un corona dorada – Papi vamos es navidad, Santa trajo regalos – ella intentaba levantarme con un mano yo riendo la tome en mis brazos y me levante.

\- buenos días princesa – dije besando sus mejillas suaves.

\- Papi vamos – Amelia estaba demasiado entusiasta como para responder. La sentí removerse en mis brazos por lo cual la solté y ella salió disparada hacia la sala.

Camine hasta donde mi esposa se estaba poniendo su bata y picotee sus labios – buenos días – ella dijo sonriendo.

\- buenos días hermosa – respondí poniendo un suéter para el frio.

\- Papiiiii – mi hija grito desde la sala.

\- creo que es mejor que vallamos – Rose tomo mi mano y nos guio hasta donde nuestra hija. Al entrar Amelia estaba sentada en la mitad de la sala sosteniendo un regalo que podía ser más grande que ella. Yo me senté a su lado y Rose en una silla.

\- puedo abrirlo – mi niña pregunto y yo asentí….

Abrimos los regalos juntos, por cada regalo que Amelia abría un grito demasiado tierno salía de sus labios, después de abrirlos todos me fui a preparar chocolate para todos. Hice tres tazas humeantes de una rica cocoa con malvaviscos y fui a la sala.

Deje la bandeja sobre un mesa y me pare en la puerta apreciando la vista, Amelia estaba sentada en el mueble con su castillo de Aladdin, ella y rose tenían en su cabeza una corona de princesas doradas con muchas piedras de colores.

Vi como mi esposa le sonreía y mi hija le devolvía esa sonrisa cálida que solo los niños felices pueden dar. Ellas dos jugaron y yo solo las observe con una sonrisa en mi cara. Como si hubiera sentido mis ojos Rose busco mí miraba y cuando la encontró me tiro un beso y con sus labios dijo:

\- _te amo –_ yo tome la bandeja y camine hasta donde ellas estaba y me senté al lado de mi mujer. Amelia vio mi llegada y de su regazo tomo una corona un poco más masculina y la puso sobre mi cabeza ahora éramos una ''familia real''

 _-_ te amo Roza – dije besando a mi mujer en la mejilla, ella me respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro y recostándose en mi pecho. Vi como las dos mujeres más importantes en mi vida jugaba y yo guardaba esa imagen en mi cabeza para la eternidad. Mire hacia el patio por las grandes ventanas y vi como la nieve caía pintando todo el paisaje de blanco dando alusión de que era un cuento. Mire a mis dos mujeres y supe que no era una ilusión, supe que esto era real…. Supe que yo tenía mi propio cuento de hadas con un final feliz…..


	46. ¡ATENCIÓN!

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

 **MI NUEVA HISTORIA YA FUE PUBLICADA Y LA ENCUENTRAN EN MI PERFIL. SE LLAMA '' 30 DIAS'' ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN Y COMO SIEMPRE ENCANTADA DE ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES…. BESOS**


End file.
